The story of us
by katie7086
Summary: Letty's in Europe Waiting for her boss to return. As she waits she starts to think about her past and how she got to where she's at. The story tells about her growing up in and living life with the team before everything changed. It Takes place before the fist movie and will lead up to her in Europe right before the 6th movie. Rated for violence and language.
1. What has my life come to?

This is a story about the fast and the furious. I'm absolutely obsessed with the series and Dom & Letty's relationship. So after reading a bunch of fan fictions about them I decide to write one of my own. I don't own any of the Characters from the movies or any of the scenes from the movie that might appear in my story. I'll I own is my own ideas, which will be most of the story and the characters that I made up. The story will Probably be in Letty's point of view form most of it, but it will change up even now and again. I plan on this being a story about the original team life and how they all came to be, and it all leads up to the new movie that comes out in may. I hope that you like it and please feel free to comment and tell me what you think.

Chapter 1: interdiction

My name is Leticia Ortiz I haven't had the easiest life but through out all the bad and hard times there's been some really good times and memories that I wouldn't change for the world. I have had so many changes in my life, so many losses and every time I look back on the life I use to live it makes me die a little inside, it's crazy how much things can change in the coarse of just a few short the years.

I'm sitting here in a crappy motel room waiting for my boss to get back. See I'm part of this new team, we've been hijacking military tanks across Europe for the past few months, making big cash off of them. I don't know how I got to be in this place that I'm at but I know I'm not at the place I want to be.

What I'd give to be in his arms one last time to tell him that I love him and just to hear his voice one last time. But he's moved on, he's now with a girl named Elena, she's pretty but I didn't really think she'd be his type being that she's a cop in all. I haven't seem him since he left me in the Dominican Republic almost 2 years ago.

Dominic Toretto the love of my life. I remember everything about him, his smell, his voice, his laugh, even the look he'd give me hen I pissed him off (which happened a lot), I remember they way he felt against my body when we made love, they way he would flirt with all the skanks at the races even though he knew it pissed me off, I remember every fight we had, every kiss we shared, and how I felt that morning when I woke up in the Dominican all alone.

Even tough he broke my hear I still loved him with everything I had, that's why I worked so hard to bring him home, which got me into even more trouble then I expected. But that's not the point, the point is I love him more then anything and I don't know if I'll every be able to see him again. I'm stuck on this team and I don't know for how long or if I'll even make it out alive. All I know is I'm alone and then man I love is safe and probably in bed with his new girl right now. which I'll admit pisses me off a more then a little bit but I can't blame him because he thinks I'm dead and it's better that way because I don't know if I'll every be able to see him again.

I know that every choice, ever decision that I've made has lead me to where I'm at now but I can't help but look back on the past. I miss it, no matter how much I try not to I do and I guess that why I'm here. To look over my past and tell you guy how I got to be who I am and where I'm at.

God where do I start?...


	2. Meeting mom

So I would like to start out by thanking you guys for reading my story, I hope you liked it and there is a lot more to come. I just wanted to put it out there that I use a lot of other things and people to get my inspiration to write. I'm a huge Eminem fan so I might tie in his music with Letty's life, I picture her to have a very bad childhood so his music gives me inspiration and ideas of what could of happened to her growing up. Most of the story will be my own thoughts but I will give credit to other sources if I use them

Thanks!

* * *

**Letty's POV**

I guess the best place to start is before it even began. My life that is.

Kimellia (Kim) Cruz is my mother her beginning is just as important as mine because even though I hate to admit it if it wasn't for her I wouldn't be here.

Kim Cruz was born in Puerto Rico along with her 7 other siblings. You could say that they were poor most people would, and with 8 kids in the house there was always fighting.

At the age of 12 Kim had a 3 year old brother Diego, 7 year old sister Alexis, then there was Kim and her twin sister Angelina (Angie) at the age of 12, her brother Marco was 14, Mario was 15, then she had an older sister Leah who was 18, and a 20 year brother Andrew.

You could say that most of the time they didn't get along, Kim and Angie were really close being that they were twins but After a while Kim started to hang with a different crowed and found herself in a predicament that wasn't going to be easy to get out of.

**Kim's POV**

It's one in the morning and I'm pacing back and forth in my room trying not to wake anyone. I share a room with all of my sisters and there is barley enough space for all of us as it is, how are we going to fit another person in here. I thought to my self

I was just about lay down for the night before I tripped over Alexis toy box and fell to the ground.

"Kim es que?" (Kim is that you?) - Angie said barely above a whisper.

"Sí soy yo." (eYs it's me) - I said quietly so no one else would wake up.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí tan tarde? "(What are you doing up so late?) - she questioned

"Nada vuelve a dormir" (Nothing go back to sleep)- I hissed at her, I really didn't want to deal with her tonight.

"Saliste no te" (You went out didn't you) - she smirked knowingly

"No, ahora no me vuelvo a dormir." (No , I didn't now go back to sleep/) I was annoyed at that point and just wanted to got to sleep.

"Entonces ¿por qué estás despierto a estas horas de la noche?" ( then why are you awake at this hour of the night?)

I stood there in silence for a moment before I went to sit next to her in bed.

"Tienes que prometer no decírselo a nadie, ¿de acuerdo." (you have to promise not to tell anyone, okay.) I said in the most serious tone I could.

"Promesa." (Promise.) she said sitting up.

"Estoy embarazada" ( I'm pregnant.) I knew she was about to scream so I covered her mouth and shushed her quietly

"Vamos a hablar en la mañana, pero por ahora llegamos a la cama. ( We'll talk in the morning but for now go to bed.) I got off her bed and slipped into mine and fell asleep for the night.

I woke up the next morning to the screams of my father. I rushed down stairs to see what was going on and when I got to the bottom of the stairs the yelling stopped and all eyes were on me

My father ran up to me and grabbed my shoulders he look right into my eyes.

"¿Estás embarazada?" (Are you pregnant?) He asked in the most serious tone he's every used with me.

My eyes widened and I felt my stomach drop, I was speechless and felt like I was about to throw up.

"Respóndeme! (answer me!) he yelled ¿Estás embarazada! (are you pregnant!)

Sí. (Yes.) I said as I lowered my head so I couldn't see the expression on his face.

He picked up the picture of me and Angie that sat on the small table at the end of the stairs and he threw it at the wall and stormed out of the house.

I looked up and strait into Angie's eyes, she had tears running down her cheeks, and I was beyond angry with her.

"Me prometiste que no lo diría, ¿cómo podría" (You promised me that you wouldn't tell, how could you?) I screamed at her. She looked hurt but I didn't care.

"Te juro que no he dicho nada." ( I swear I didn't say a thing.) She pleaded.

"Hice." ( I did) Leah interrupted.

"¿Qué."(What?) I looked at her curiously.

"He oído que usted y Angie hablando anoche y u pensaba que papá y el resto de la familia puede ser que desee saber cuánto de una puta eres." (I heard you and Angie talking last night and I thought that dad and the rest of the family might want to know how much of a whore you are.)

I swear to god I was going to kill her at that moment. I started to run towards her but Andrew caught me and held me back.

"Déjame ir Grité (Let me go.) I yelled trying to get out of his grip.

"Detener" (Stop) My mama yelled." Kim ir a su habitación ni siquiera puedo mirarte ahora." (Kim go to you room I can't even look at you right now.)

I did as I was told and went to my room for the night.

The following day was the same as the following months turned out to be. I was ignored by my parents and my older brothers, Leah and me were constantly fighting and the only one I could really talk to was Angie and of course my younger siblings but they didn't really understand what was happening. After I started showing I was no longer allowed to leave the house my dad didn't want people thinking bad about our family because I was having a baby out of wedlock.

* * *

The day that I had my baby was the worst day of my life. Not only was I in excruciating pain, my father did thing worst thing that I could imagine.

I exhaled and gave one more push then the room was filled with the crying of my new baby boy, I was so happy. I went to take him from the nurse but my father yelled at her and told her to take him away.

"No!" I yelled "Por favor papá no lo haces, no te lleves mi bebé lejos!" (Please dad don't, don't take my baby away!) I was in tears and my mind was racing there was nothing I wanted more then to have my baby in my arms but my dad would not allow it.

"Por favor papá!" (Please dad!) I cried.

"No, no puedo permitir que mantener este bebé. eres muy joven y apenas puede cuidar de sí mismo por no hablar de otra vida. Mi decisión es definitiva tu no lo mantiene." (No I can't allow you keep this baby. you are too young and can barely take care of yourself let alone another life. My decision is final your not keeping him.) My father spoke harshly.

* * *

Over the next month I did not say a word, not to my parents, and not to my siblings including Angie. My dad started to get mad at the smallest thing and would always take it out on us physically, he never hit me because of the fragile state I was in but my siblings got it bad. It was the night that I watched him hit Angie that I decided I've had enough. I waited until everyone was asleep then I packed my bags, I was about to walk out of my room when I heard my Angie's voice.

"Por favor no deje." (Please don't leave.) She begged as she got out of bed and walked up to me.

"Tengo que" ( I have to) I said in a whisper. I saw tears roll down her cheek and felt my own eyes star to water.

"No, no lo hacen" (No you don't) She stated as more tears fell from her eyes.

"Sí lo hago, no puedo permanecer aquí por más tiempo. Lo siento, pero me tengo que ir." (Yes I do, I can't stay here any longer. I'm sorry but I have to go) I cried.

"Entonces yo voy contigo!" (Then I'm coming with you!) She said as she ran to grab a bag out of the closet to put her things in.

"No, no se puede"(No. you can't) I said with no emotion in my voice.

"Sí puedo y soy yo."(Yes I can and I am.) Angie said in a harsh tone. I knew she was going to be stubborn about this so I told her to hurry up and be quit so we didn't wake anyone up.

* * *

After about a 45 minute walk we ended up at a boating station that shipped good from here to America. We snuck onto one of the shipments and stayed quit until the boat deported. About an hour into the trip I looked over at Angie. I grabbed her hand and smiled. "Finalmente libre" (finally free) I whispered and she gave me a slight smile.

We talked small talk about how good our new lives were going to be and how happy we were that we got out of that house. We sat in silence for a while until we fell asleep. I woke up to a thud and the sound of men talking. I woke Angie up and motioned her to follow me. We made it out of the boat without getting caught, and started to look for places to eat. I showed her the money I had in my bag.

"¿De dónde sacaste todo ese dinero de?" (Were did you get all that money from?) she asked in a shocking tone.

"Había ahorrado, supongo que la gente que estaba con no estuvieron tan mal después de todo." ( I had it saved up, I guess the people I was hanging out with weren't too bad after all) I smirked and she laughed at me.

* * *

Being 13 years old and out on the streets was not how I thought my life would be but I was happier here then at my old house. Me and Angie traveled around from state to state catching rides with random people and picking up some English along the way. We didn't want to stay in one place for to long just in case some people started to wonder why two young Latino girls were out in these big cities all alone.

About 4 months after leaving home we were broke and had no where to go. Are friend Shawn (who we meant in Chicago) told us about this great city in Michigan where we could make a lot of money if we played are cards right. So that's where we are now in the Great city of Detroit.

"We're here, oh my god I can't believe it. Isn't the city beautiful." Angie rambled

"Yeah it's great, now Shawn told us to go to this address, so lets get a move on." I started walking toward the bus stop and motioned her to follow me.

* * *

"This is it, this is the address that Shawn gave us." I announced and started walking towards the door when Angie grabbed my hand and pulled me back.

"Are you sure it's safe, I mean we don't even know these people." she whispered.

"Angie come on we've been living on the streets for months and taking rides from strangers and now your asking me if its safe?"

I waited for her to response, but when she didn't I let out a sigh and gave her a hug.

"We are going to be just fine." I reassured her.

Just then a man opened the door and stepped outside.

"Can I help you ladies?" The man asked.

I turned away from Angie and said " yeah, do you know who a Mark Chamberlin is?"

He grinned at us and motioned us to follow him inside. I grabbed Angie's hand and lead her into the house.

We were brought in a room that looked to be a living room and we were told to wait there well he went to get Mark.

After about 5 minutes of waiting a guy that I guessed to be mark came down stairs and sat next to us.

"Who sent you here?" He asked.

"A guy named Shawn Alsante, he told us if we wanted to make money quick come to this address and ask for a Mark Chamberlin".

"So you want to make money" He smirked.

"That's what I said isn't it" - I spat back.

"We'll what is you specialty?"He asked.

It took me a minute to understand what he was talking about but then I realized where Shawn had sent us.

I leaned forward and bent over the coffee table that was between us and whispered the word "Everything", as seductively as I could.

He smiled and pointed to Angie

"And what about you sweetie?"

I knew she had no Idea what he was talking about so I sat back In my chair and whispered what he was talking about into her ear.

"What!" She said in shock "I'm not going to have sex for money!"

"Well you are if you want to get paid" He said with a slight bit of anger in his voice.

"Relax" I told Angie as I put my hand on her shoulder.

"We're in" I told Mark "When can we start?"I smiled at Him

"Is your sister in too because if she's not I think it would be better for her to leave."

I looked at Angie waiting for her to answer if she was okay with having sex for money or not.

"I don't think this a good idea" she looked me and I could she the fear in her eyes.

"Angie it's not so bad you might even end up liking it, plus you'll be getting paid and we both know we need the money unless you'd prefer to sleep on a bench for the rest of you life?"

She took a minute to think it over but she agreed to do it.

"Only for the money" she stated

"Only for the money" I agreed.

"How old are you girls?" Mark asked us.

"Does it matter, I mean what is age other then a number." I suggested

"I think I'm going to like you" He said with a huge grin on his face.

We discussed details for about an hour, then he gave each of us a fake ID that said we were 18 and a cell phone to go with it. Our new names were Selena and Teresa Rodriguez. Mark told us to meet him at the mall by noon tomorrow so he could take us shopping and give us our first job.

**Walking down the street after making the deal with Mark**

"I can't believe you got us into prostitution!"-Angie yelled

"It's not that big of a deal Angie plus we need the money!"- I yelled back

"It's not that big of a deal!" she yelled "Are you crazy?"

"Listen I know your mad right now but it's what we need to do and the sooner you realize that the better off we'll be, plus we can stop whenever we want Mark assured us of that." I reminded her.

**The next day at the mall**

Mark bought us whatever we wanted, most of the clothes were really trashy and the heals on the shoes were so high I could barley walk in them but I guess it didn't matter because from my under standing our clothes wouldn't be on that much.

Right before we left Mark told us he didn't want to see us without one of these outfits on and to make sure we carried our phones and ID's with us at all times. We said our goodbyes and he told us he'd be calling later with information about our first job.

* * *

The next few months flew by and we were actually making really good money working for Mark. I knew Angie didn't like it much and truthfully neither did I, but I also didn't want to live on the streets again so I kept doing it and so did she.

Mark had given me the night off for all the hard work I'd been doing but Angie (Teresa) had to work tonight and she was meeting the guy at some club so I decided to tag along.

When we arrived at the club Mark greeted us and told Angie (Teresa) that her date was waiting over at the bar for her. I watched her walk away and it left me and mark together.

"I thought I gave you the night off." He smirked.

"You did I just came to have some actual fun for once" I said and walked off to go get a drink.

About a half hour later I was sitting in a booth drinking when a guy came and sat beside me.

"You're way to pretty to be sitting by yourself" he said In a flirtatious tone.

"Is that so" I said smiling at him

"How old are you?" He asked "You can't be any older then 15 or 16 years old."

_Not so bad I thought to myself only a couple years off from my actual age of 13_. I'm 18 I spate and pulled out my ID to show him.

"Still too young to be drinking" He joked

"What are you going to do tell my parents" I joked back

"I'm Nick" He introduced himself.

"Selena" I said back

We ended up talking for hours until I got interrupted by Angie who was done with her job and ready to leave.

"Oh this is my sister Teresa" I told him. He smiled and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you." He said so kindly it made me smile.

"Yeah you to, look Selena I'm ready to go can we please leave."

I turned to Nick and gave him my number

"Call me" I said smiling

**Walking home form the club**

"Who was that?" Angie questioned.

"His name Is Nick Shaw, he's 22, in Med school, he's got a part time job at a diner only a few blocks from where we're staying, plus he's sweet, funny, and super cute." I rambled on.

"Good I'm glad you meant someone you like" she smiled at me and nudged me with her shoulder.

A few Months later we were still working for Mark and I had been seeing Nick since the night at the club. We were great together besides the fact our whole relationship was based on lies because I couldn't tell him who I really was because of my age. But our 14th Birthday was coming up and I knew it was just going to be great because Nick was taking us both out for dinner.

We went to a small little restaurant in the city and had a great meal that he paid for and for a present he gave both of us a Key to his apartment.

"I want you guys to move in with me, Its much safer and probably a lot nicer then the place your staying in now." Nick said.

"Yes! We'd love to move in with you" I answered I gave Nick a Kiss and then reached over and hugged Angie.

* * *

About five months later I found myself in a Similar Situation. I was 6 weeks pregnant and I honestly had no Idea who the baby daddy was. I knew I wanted it to be Nick and I was going to tell everyone that it was Nicks because I had been safe with all the other guys I was hooking up with but sometimes me and Nick didn't use protection. But I still wasn't 100 percent sure it was his baby. I was terrified to tell him because we have only been together for 8 months plus our whole relationship was built on lies and the truth had to come out sometime. I just didn't know when that sometime was going to be. I didn't have to worry about telling Angie because she was with me when I took the test.

I decided to wait a few more weeks just so I could think of a proper way to tell him.

**2 weeks later at dinner**

We were sitting there eating in complete silence and he could tell something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" Nick asked as he grabbed my hand.

"I don't know If I can tell you"I said quietly

"Come on babe you know that you can tell me anything" he said sweetly as his kissed my head .

I looked him in the eyes for a moment then I whispered "I'm Pregnant"

He went silent and he look like he'd seen a ghost.

"Say something"

He looked over at me and plated a kiss right on my lips. He pulled away and smiled. "We'll be okay" He whispered in my ear as he pulled me into a hug.

**The next month at the hospital**

Doctor: "We'll Miss. Rodriguez I'd say your around 3 moths, but I did have one question for you."

I looked up at Nick who was smiling down at me then I looked back to the doctor.

"Yes what is it?

Doctor: "Your charts say that your 19 but you body Is at the growth stage of a 14 or 15 year old girl."

I looked back up at Nick and his smile was gone. He was look down at my waiting for my response to the Doctors statement.

I put my head down and sat In silence for a moment.

Kim: "That's because I'm only 14" I said shamefully.

**Outside the hospital. **

Kim: "Nick, come on Nick just stop listen to me for a second." I begged.

Nick : "Why, Why should I listen to anything you have to say?"

Kim: "Because I'm having your baby like it or not and you need to hear me out."

Nick: "Fine, I'm Listening. What do you have to say?"

Kim: "I'm sorry, I wanted to tell you but I knew you wouldn't be with me if you knew my real age, and am I wrong?

Nick: "No, you are absolutely right, I wouldn't have stayed with you because your a CHILD!"

Kim: "Yeah well now I'm having a child and that child it yours!"

Nick threw his hands over this head then kicked the garbage can that was sitting in front of the hospital

Nick: " I could lose my job for this, get kicked out of med school, hell I could even go to jail for sleeping with a minor, god I'm so stupid" He yelled.

I've never seen him so angry before, It actually kind of scared me.

We stood there in silence for a minute then Nick sat down on the bench and I took a seat next to him.

Kim: "What do we do now?"

Nick: "Well your pregnant with my kid so I'm not going to kick you out but once you've had the baby I want you to leave him with me and get out of my House. Understand?"

Kim: "I understand"

I would fight him on the whole leaving the baby with him when the time came but for now his offer was good.

* * *

Quincy Steven Shaw was born April 17th at a community Hospital in 8 Mile Detroit. I ended up living with Nick for about month after the baby was born. He said that I could visit when ever I wanted and that I could watch him when he was working or at class but I wasn't allowed to live at he house any more and we no longer could be together.

I took sometime off from work when I was pregnant and Mark was wanting me back on the job as soon as possible. I think Angie did too because she was getting all the jobs that I no longer could. Plus we needed the money since we no longer had a free place to stay.

After about three months of being back on the Job Mark had me working so much that I barley got to see my son. He knew that we both had been working our asses of lately so he decided to give us the weekend off for a change.

Angie: "so what do you want to do this weekend?"

Kim: 'See my son." I answered as If it should of been obvious.

Angie: "Come one we haven't hung out in forever why don't we do something tonight and you can see Quincy tomorrow."

I thought for a moment and it's true we have hung out in a while.

Kim: "Okay what did you have in Mind?"

Later that nigh Angie took me to this underground club were a bunch of guy were on stage raping against each other.

Kim: "How did you know about this place?"

Angie: "I had a hook up down here once."

I nodded my head at her then a bunch of cheering went through the club as a new guy came up on the stage.

Angie: "Come on lets get closer."

I followed Angie to the front of the club so we were right in front of the two guys battling. One guy was black and looked to be about 6'3 and the other looked like a Latino and was a about 5'11. The Latino was killing it, I couldn't help but cheer him on. I saw him look down at me and smile, I couldn't help but blush.

If only I knew then that I had just meant the guy that would change my life forever.


	3. The man that changed my life

**Later that night walking out of the club.**

Angie**: **Oh my god! did you see that guy? he was so good.

Kim: yeah and he was so cute!

We both started laughing and walking away from the club.

Hey lady's wait up- we heard a man call

We turned around and saw the Latino Man trying to catch up with us.

Hey which one of you were in the front row? he questioned

Angie: We both were.

Kim: I was the one you smiled at though. -I stated and started to blush

Yeah I can tell by the way your blushing- He said in a cocky way

I just bowed my head so he couldn't see me blushing and Angie started to laugh.

Don't worry I think it's cute that I can make you blush, anyway my names Marshall.

Kim: My names Kim and this is my twin sister Angie.

Marshall: Hi Angie- he said shaking her hand - hey she responded

Then he did something that I wasn't expecting he took my hand and kissed it. It was so cute and sweet, It just made me blush more.

Marshall: Do you girls what to go get some coffee or something?

Angie : Thanks but I'm good, why don't you guys just go and I'll see you Later .

Kim: are you sure you'll be walking home by yourself?

Angie: Yeah I'll be fine you guy's go out and have some fun.

Kim: well I don't no how much fun coffee will be we'll try.

We started to walk away and I looked at Angie and she started smiling, I mouthed the words thank you to her and she nodded her head and started walking home.

**The next morning.**

**Kim's POV **

Marshall and I talked all night. I wasn't even paying attention to the time until Marshall's watch started beeping and he freaked when he saw that it was 6 A.M.. He had to get to work. I had found out that he had dropped out of high school to take care of his little brother and now he works for his Uncle Ronnie at some Factory.

We said our goodbyes and he even kissed me on the cheek, It was so cute and it was actually nice to be out with a guy that was my age.

I walked to the motel that we were staying at and it probably took me about 45 minutes to get there. I unlocked the door quietly because it wasn't even 7 o'clock yet and I was sure that Angie would still be sleeping.

I opened the door and to my surprise she was awake.

Kim: what are you doing up this early?

Angie: what are you doing coming home this early or should I say late?

Kim: I was out with Marshall all night.

Angie: Yeah I bet you were - she said smiling

Kim: No it wasn't like that, we actually sat and talked at this little coffee shop all night and we ended up losing track of time.

Angie: Really? You guys just talked all night.

Kim: yup, well he did give me a kiss on the cheek before he left.

Angie: A kiss on the cheek. really Kim?

Kim: shut up, he's only 15 and that last time I check so were we, besides I thought it was sweet.

Angie: so what did you guys talk about?

Kim: Everything! We talked about our past, What were doing now, and we were completely honest with each other. And it felt so good not to lie to him about our age or any of that stuff

Angie: so he know that we're prostitutes and that you have 2 kids. Did you tell him about why we left Puerto Rico?

Kim: No I didn't tell that I have kids or that we are Prostitutes. I didn't want to scare him off. I did tell him that we Lest Puerto Rico because we were poor and had an abusive father.

Angie: I thought you said you were completely honest.

Kim: I was, I just didn't tell him about that stuff, but I will when the time is right.

**Kim's thoughts **

Over the next 2 months I continued to see Marshall, you could even say he was my boyfriend I told him that I had a kid with named Quincy and he actually didn't mind. I didn't tell him about my other baby because I didn't want to bring up that memory because it would just be to painful for me. I ended up telling him about the Prostitution about a week ago. He was so mad that he broke up with me, but the came to my motel room and apologized the next day. He said that he still wanted to be with me but the prostitution had to stop. I agreed and I went to Mark the next day to tell him I quit. He wasn't very happy about it but I stood my ground and he let me go. Angie was still prostituting just so we had money in case we needed it. I knew Marshall didn't like the fact that she was still doing it but we needed the money just in case things didn't work up between us. After I quit working for Mark, Marshall Let us move in to his house with his druggie mother and his 2 year old little brother.

**Marshall's thoughts **

I'm so nervous to have Kim and her sister living with us. I live In a trailer with my mom and Little brother. My mom works at a small diner and blows all her money on alcohol and drugs. I take care of my little brother Austin because I know she can't. I dropped out of the 8th grade and have been working for my uncle even since. I don't have a lot but I work for what I have, I just hope it's enough for Kim and her sister. I know I've only known Kim for a couple of months but I can tell I'm falling In love with her and I hope she feel's the same way. Kim and my mom don't really get along, I think it's because my mom flipped when she found out that they were living with us. I didn't ask my mom if they could because she almost never around, so I didn't think that it mattered. I don't know how she ended up the way she is, my mom has two older brothers named, Ronnie and Carter. Ronnie Is the younger of the two and he Manages the Factory I work at, Nate is a very successful business man in NYC, and my well she's a bum. Always getting fired from jobs for showing up drunk or high she's never had a stable relationship and now we live in a small trailer park with almost know money.

**3 years later**

**Marshall's POV**

Kim: I can't believe you did this how could you!

Marshall: Look baby I'm sorry but I swear It didn't mean anything.

Kim: I'm glad sleeping with someone can mean so little to you! - she screamed

Marshall: No, I didn't mean it like that I meant that she means nothing to me. It was a random hook up at a bar when I was drunk, I swear.

Kim: I can't even look at you right now! She screamed as tears ran down her cheeks

It killed me to see her cry especially when I knew it was my fault she was crying.

Marshall: Look baby I'm so sorry. What Can I do to make it better?

Kim: I don't think you can make this better.

She turned around and started to walk away. I could just let her leave so I grabbed her arm and pulled her into the tight hug that I could. She tried to get put of my grip but I just hugged her tighter, she eventually stopped fighting and hugged me back. I held he there for a few minutes whimpering I'm sorry in her ear repeatedly as she cried. As she I let her go she asked me a question

Marshall: what?- I asked missing what she said the first time

Kim: I asked you why you were at the bar?

I didn't want to lie to her but I also didn't want to tell her, but in this moment I thought it would be best to be honest with her.

Marshall: I was upset because I got laid off.

Kim: what why didn't you tell me?

Marshall: I didn't want you to worry about money and all that shit.

Kim: Well what are going to do?

Marshall: I sent In an application For the military a few months back when they told us that there was going to be some layoffs.

Kim: you knew a few months ago that you were going to get fired and you didn't tell me!

Marshall: NO!, didn't think I was going to get fired seeing that the managers my uncle! But I did know it was a possibility - I said in a calming my voice down a little

Kim: did you get in?

Marshall: yeah, I just got to contact them that I'm going to do it and then were off to Fort Drum New York.

**One year later.**

**Marshall's POV**

I've been training in New York for a year now. I signed a 4 year contact Saying that I would train four a year and then work the next three. It was only for 4 years even thought they expected me to sign another contract after that one was done. Now I'm about to leave for my first tour.

Kim Isn't happy that I'm leaving for a minimum of 6 months, and I can't blame he because I don't want to leave her for long either. Kim hasn't ever really liked the idea of me joining the military but I did what I needed to do In order to provide for them and eventually I plan on saving up enough money so I can Record an album and make my dream of being a rapper come true.

Our Relationship hasn't been the same In while I don't know if it's because I cheated on her or If it's just because she doesn't get to see her son as much as she would like because we live in New York.

_flashback _

_Kim: New York! why do we have to go to New York?_

_Marshall: Because that's where they want me to train._

_Kim: you are so selfish, what about me and Angie._

_Marshall: Well I figured that you'd both come with me, they provide a house for the people with families. _

_Kim: yeah, and what about my son! Or did you forget that I have a 3 year old Son!_

_Marshall: you can call him all you want and with the money I'll be making you can visit him on holidays and whenever you're really missing him. We'll figure it out I promise_

_she stormed away and didn't talk to me for 2 days._

_End of flash back_

Honestly I think Angie was glad that we moved out of Detroit because it got her out of prostitution and Kim will come around she just needs more time.

**No Ones POV**

The next 3 years flew by Marshall would go on a Military tour for months at a time and when he was home he would work at the military base. Paying bills when needed but putting the rest of his money Into an account so he could buy some studio time.

During Marshalls Second tour Kim got Very Lonely and started cheating on him with multiple men. When Angie found out Kim made her promise not to tell Marshall, but because Angie and him had a very close friends she didn't think she could lie to his face so she ended up movie back to Detroit. Where she got pregnant by one of her old friends that she knew before moving to New York. They dated for a while but left when he found out she was pregnant. He didn't want to be involved but his parents were egger to be grandparents and wanted to help in anyway possible. Angie Recently had her baby girl named Elena and has been struggling to be a good mom. Kim had moved back to Detroit when Angie was 6 moths pregnant in order to help her out and to be closer to her son, who was now 7 years old. Quincy was great kid he played soccer and was at the top of his class. Now Marshall just finished a 5 month military tour, his contract was up and he was on his way back to Detroit.

**Kim's POV**

Angie: I can't do it, every time I touch her she starts to cry! Angie yelled

Kim: well stop yelling, It's just going to make her cry more. -I rushed over to Elena started rocking her. She wasn't even 2 months old and Angie was already beyond stressed out.

Hello Is anyone home- I heard a familiar voice yell.

I put Elena back in her crib and rushed down stairs to the Man that I loved. When I saw him I screamed then jumped in to his arms and we shared a long passionate kiss.

Marshall: Where are Angie and the Elena?

Kim: upstairs come on you have to see her she's honestly the cutest baby.

**One Month Later**

**Kim's POV**

I was woken up by the screams of Elena, I got up to check on her because I could tell Angie wasn't going to get up and get her.

I gave her a bottle and rocked her back to sleep. Then I went the check on Angie.

I went to her room and she wasn't in bed. I looked all over the house and quietly called her name, I couldn't be to loud because I did want to wake up the baby. I went back to Angie's room to look it over. I opened up the door again and I saw that her bed was made, her clothes were gone and there was a note lest on her night stand.

_Note._

_Dear Kim,_

_ If your reading this it means I've left. I just can't do it any longer, I'm a terrible mother and I don't no how to take care of my own child. I know you're going to be mad at me for leaving but it was a choice I had to make. I know I can trust You to take care of Elena and be the mom to her that I couldn't be. For our whole life I followed your foot steps and stuck with you through thick and thin. Now I'm 22 years old and I feel More lost then I every have before. You probably wont understand and I don't expect you to, but I need to do this for me. I hope that someday we'll see each other again but for now I need to be on my own, I don't know for how long or If I'll ever even come back and Maybe now that I've left you wont want me to come back and I honestly don't plan On it. _

_Please don't come looking for me because I don't want to be found. Stay safe and Take care of her. _

_Love, Angelina_

I stayed in her bed that night and cried myself to sleep I couldn't believe she left.


	4. Surprises

Thanks for reading my story, I just wanted to let you guys know that I'll probably be posting one or two chapters a day. I know the story hasn't had anything to do with Letty and Dom but Letty will make an appearance In this chapter. This is my first Story and I'm so glad that you guys reading it and like it so far. I will Continue to update as long as people continue reading. Thanks!

Kim POV

It has been 9 months since Angie left and I still miss her everyday. But today is Elena's 1st birthday and we invited all of or friends. Everyone is here and the party is in full swing, the only one besides Angie that's missing is Marshall. He's been spending a lot of time in the studio lately, he's back battling at the underground club, and he's working for his uncle again. We haven't been getting along lately, it's my fault really I can't stand that he's gone so much and spending every dime we make at the studio. I know it's his dream but right now we need all the money we can get.

About half way through the party I got fed up and decided to call him. It took about five calls and 8 text Messages before he answered

Marshall: hello

Kim: where are you?

Marshall: I'm at the studio working, at least I was before you so rudely Interrupted me.

Kim: we'll you need to get home before the parties over.

Marshall: what party?

Kim: um. hello It's Elena's 1st birthday party today

Marshall: Oh shit I forgot, I'll be there soon.

After about 45 minutes he showed up and I gave him an Angry look that told him we'd talk about this later.

" Hey baby girl" I heard him say to Elena as he picked her up and spun her around. He look so happy when he's with her, and he's been such a good uncle to her. I know he wants a child of his own but we're struggling as it is right now and we already have one baby in the house, but I can't help but wonder what it would do to our relationship if we had a baby together.

About 2 years later I no loner needed to wonder I was 6 months Pregnant with Marshall's baby. He was so happy when he found out that he stopped going to the studio and he put all of his money into stuff we needed for the baby. We also Decided to get married so we could be the proper Parents for our baby. We're having a little girl and we've been trying to decide what to name her.

**Marshalls POV **

I'm sitting in bed with Kim and Elena and were searching through a baby book trying to pick out names for the new baby

Marshall: I like Hailie- I said pointing to the name in the book

Kim: No I was think more of a traditional Latino or Hispanic name.

Marshall: ok so what about Leah

Kim: NO! she snapped defiantly not Leah

Marshall: why?

Kim: That's my bitch of a sisters name! and besides it's not really Hispanic.

Marshall: so what about Isabella

Kim: I like it but it's kind of common don't you think

Marshall: Didn't you say you wanted a traditional name?

Kim: Well I just meant I wanted a Hispanic name.

We looked back in the book and flipped to the Hispanic section to look at baby names.

Lea

Leahonia

Leala

Leandra

Legarre

Leira

Lela

Lenora

Leonor

Leonora

Lera

Leticia **  
**

"That one" Elena Said pointing to the name at the bottom of the book.

"Yeah you like that one" I said smiling, she started smiling and shook her head laughing.

" what do you think" I questioned Kim

" I like it, Leticia" she said smiling at the name

" Then I guess we got our baby name" I said High fiving her.

**Kim's POV**

3 months later we were at home with our new baby girl. She was beautiful, everything about her was so perfect, I couldn't imagine being any happier then I am right now. My relationship was going great, I had three beautiful children, that I loved very much and I was determined to be the best mother that I could possibly be.

**One year later**

Marshall's been back in the studio for a few months now and we haven't been able to pay all of our bill because of how much he's spending there. I had to pick up a job at some diner in the city. Marshall works during the day and I work at night so one of us is always home with the kids, but that never leaves us any time alone. Leticia is a hand full, she's the most stubborn baby I've every meant and she is defiantly a daddy's girl. Whenever I put a dress on her she kicks and screams but as soon as her dad takes her she calms down and let him finish dressing her up. At first I thought she just didn't like me but after a while I noticed it only happened when I put dresses on her. I could tell she was going to be a handful growing up .

About 6 months into the job I meant this guy Named Michael he wouldn't stop flirting with me. I found It kind of funny and just Ignored him. He kept showing up night after night and I actually started fall for him. It wasn't until me and Marshall got into a big fight about money that I decided to take my flirtatious relationship with Michael to the next level. I had been drinking after the fight and I wasn't thinking clearly, I knew I was making a mistake but I still continued to do it and I did it again and again even after that night, we actually continued to see each other for the next couple of months. I knew it was wrong and I started to feel really bad for cheating on my husband. I knew that he knew something was up because he started asking me all these questions about where I was going and What time I'd be back, even when I'd answer him honestly he still wouldn't believe me.

I didn't' know what had been up with me, I had been very moody lately and I had been vomiting the past few mornings. I was laying on the couch feeling really sick when Marshall and the girls got back from picking Quincy up from his dads.

Quincy: hey mom what's up?

Kim: Nong,th baby how's it going?

Quincy: I'm good but you don't look so hot

Marshall: yeah, Hun you don't look so good, are you feeling ok?

Kim: I'm fine just a little nauseous.

Quincy: mama maybe you should see a doctor.

Kim: No I'm fine I just need a nap. Why don't you go and play with your sister and Elena.

I started to drift off to sleep until I felt a dip on the coach and felt Marshall sit down next to me.

Marshall: Maybe Quincy's right.

Kim: huh?

Marshall: maybe you should see a doctor.

Kim: yeah, your probably right I'll go tomorrow before work.

I heard a loud smashing sound and looked over to see that Leticia had knocked over the lamp that sat on the computer desk. I wanted to yell at her and put her in her crib but Marshall started laughing and when to pick up the broken class so she wouldn't cut herself. When he was done picking up the glass he went over and started tickling her all over and it made her giggle. It was so cute to see them together, I knew he loved her more than anything and he even got her named tattooed down his arm to prove it.

**Two days later**

I went to the doctors the other day and found out that I was 6 weeks Pregnant I started to think about how far along I was and 6 weeks ago Marshall was In New York with the Girls visiting his uncle. The baby couldn't of been his it had to be Michael's, which scared the hell out of me how was I suppose to tell the love of my life that I was Pregnant by another man.

**A month later **

I still hadn't told Marshall that I was Pregnant, but I did talk to Michael about it and he told me he would be a part of the babies life If I wanted him to. I knew he a had a right to be In his baby's life but I wasn't sure If I wanted him to be.

Today we were celebrating Leticia's 2nd birthday even though It was 2 weeks away. We had to have it early because Marshall was leaving for soon to meet with a record producer in California.

I Tried putting Leticia in a this Pink dress that Elena use to wear but she threw a fit so I put her In a pair of overall's and put her hair in pig tails.

I let he go outside and watched her play with her big brother and Elena. It was the perfect moment all my kid's were happy and they were together at my Daughters second Birthday. It made me think back to my son that I was forced to give a way back in Puerto Rico. I wondered what he looked like, how he acted, if he had a family that loved him. I started to get a tear in my eye thinking about it. I wished I could have him here with me but I knew it would never be possible. Just as I was about to bring the cake out I heard the voice of my friend Rachael that I meant back when I worked for Mark

"Hey girl how's it going"- she walked over to me while carrying her 6 year old daughter Victoria who was my god daughter

"Hey girl" I said then I went up and gave Veronica a Kiss on the Cheek " the kid's are outside if you want to go play" I told victory and she hopped out of her moms arms and ran out the door.

Rachael: So what's been going on, I haven't heard from you In a few months.

Kim: Well...

Rachael: well what?

Kim: I'm Pregnant

Rachael: WHAT!

Kim: shush, Rachael don't be so loud, and don't tell anyone because Marshall doesn't even know yet

Rachael: What, why not?

Kim: Because I don't know how he'd react.

Rachael: What do you mean? He was stoked about Leticia and he's a great dad.

Kim: yeah but he's also been leaving a lot lately trying to get signed to a record label and If we were to have another kid right now it would just get in the way of him accomplishing his dream. which he's been working on forever and at 27 years old I'm not sure how much time he'll have to actually make that dream come true. Besides It's not even his kid. - I whispered the last part hoping that she wouldn't hear me.

Rachael: What do you mean it's not his kid?

Kim: you have to promise not to tell but I've been having an affair with this guy named Michael that I meant at the diner a few months back.

Rachael: And your sure that its this Michael guy's kid?

Kim: yeah I 'm pretty sure.

we sat in silence for a few minutes watching our kids outside playing.

Kim: you know I think I'm going to sign Leticia up for dance.

Rachael: that was random _ she looked at me and started laughing.

We were all out side now and Leticia was just about to blow out the candle's on her cake when I heard the voice of people that hunted me in my sleep.

I turned around and saw my parents walking up to me

I was In peer shock and I had know idea what they were doing here.

"Mama, Papa" I whispered

"Hello my beautiful daughter"- my mom spoke softly

"What are you doing here? How did you find me?"

' your sister told us where we could find you and we took the first flight out here' my father spoke blankly

" My sister?'

" Yes, Angelina came to us a few months back and she told us where to find you when she left" my mom said.

I couldn't say anything I don't know what shocked me more, having my parent right In front of me or knowing my sister that I haven't seen In 5 years went and saw my parents before me.

" how is she" I asked

"She wasn't doing to good" when she came and saw us " she kept talking about this trouble that she had gotten into, and how she had to flee the country in order to get away out of it" my papa spoke

" Is she ok" I asked worried

"she's fine now that she got away, but she living out in Puerto Rico some where." He spoke again

'Why are you here?'. I asked Harshly

"We're here to get our daughter back, Look Kim I know we didn't leave off on the best note but we're here to make up for it if you will lets us. My mom said and I could see Tears forming in her eyes.

" Look, what happened in Puerto Rico was a long time ago and we would like nothing more then to start over with a clean sleight." my papa added

I just stood there in silencing thinking of what I wanted to do.

We love you and there is nothing We would want more then to be a part of yours and our

Nietos ( grandchildren's) life. my mother cried

I felt Marshall come up behind me and wrap his arms around my waist.

"This must be your husband" my dad said reaching his hand out to him

"My names Marshall nice to meet you" he said shaking my dads hand " Look why don't you guys stay for the rest of the party, It's Leticia's birthday and I'm sure she would love to meet her grandparents, and then you guys can talk this over later when there's less people here."

We all agreed and we Introduced them to the Kids, Leticia and Elena took to them easier then I expected, but being older Quincy took some time before warming up to them.

By the end of the night most of the People were gone and the rest of us were making s'mores around the fire that my dad and Marshall had built. Elena was over by Quincy and Victoria roasting Marshmallows, I knew Quincy didn't want a bunch of little girls hanging around him all day being, but he had done a good job putting up with them. He really was a good big brother, he was always watching Leticia when he was over and letting her play with his cars instead of the doll's that I bought for her and Elena, their brother and sister relationship was actually very cute, but I knew it wouldn't last long as they got older. I look over at Leticia and she was on my dads lap playing with his beard. I guess she tug on it really hard because he let out a small scream that made both me and her laugh.

After all the party goers left Marshall took the kids inside to get them ready for bed. That left me outside with my parents.

" I guess the kids really took a liking to you"- I said trying to start up a conversation so we weren't just sitting there in an awkward silence.

" Yeah, that little Leticia is quite a handful" my father said as he rubbed his beard. which made me laugh.

"yup, that she is" I agreed still laughing slightly.

"Elena, she's Angie's daughter right?" my mom asked knowing the answer

"yeah" I responded getting quite sad by they mention of Angie.

"Does she know she's not you biological kid"

"yeah, the calls us aunt and uncle, since she's not legally our kid, I mean we haven't even tried to adopted her yet"

"Why is that?" they questioned

" Marshall tried to talk me into it once, but I wouldn't" I paused for a second to think "I guess that I've always hoped that one day Angie would come back not just for me but for Elena too."

"Well, I'm sorry to have to tell you this honey but I don't think Angie is every going to come especially now that she's on the run" My mom stated with the most sensibility as she could.

We sat in silence for a while, until I could no longer hold in the question that I was wondering since they showed up today.

"Why are you here? I Mean after all this time, Why now?

"We never knew where to find you before Angie showed up" my mom said with tears in her eyes.

My dad walk over and sat close to me " We looked every where in Puerto Rico for you and your sister, eventually we had to give up. You two running away made me realize how bad of a father I was being, so I cleaned up my acted and started to be a better father hoping you guy's would come home, but you never did. Then when Angelina shower up on out door step a few months ago, I knew we had made the biggest mistake not continuing to search for you. Once we got Angelina back on her feet. We came out to find you and now here we are."

I didn't know when I started crying but I was and I couldn't stop. "You might have been making mistakes, but so was I. I should of Listened to Angie and Leah when they told me to stay away from that crowed but I didn't, I didn't listen. Even after we left Puerto Rico I continued to make mistake after mistake. Getting me and Angie involved with prostitution, Getting pregnant, living a life of lies, I've cheated on my husband over and over again, which is why Angie probably left, she couldn't take the pressure of keeping my secret and raising a new baby. I put to much stress on her. This all of this Is my fault." I don't know why I told my parent's all that stuff but I need to get it off my chest it had been eating away at me for so long.

My father pulled me into a hug and I cried into his shirt.

"So it's true" I heard Marshall yell from behind us.

I let go of my dad and looked at him, he looked so angry and yet so sad. I a new batch of tears started to fall from my eyes.

"All those rumors I heard about you when I was in the Military were true!" he was screaming now and his skin was bright red I couldn't tell if it was because he was about to blow a fuse or start crying." I trusted you and you lied straight to my face!" he was angry.

"I'm sorry" Is all I could think to say and I was more sorry then he could ever Imagine.

"you're sorry for what, Lying, Cheating, staying with me?! because right now I'm awfully sorry I stayed with you!" with that he stormed inside.

I looked over at my parent and they actually look concerned. " Look you guy's should probably go"

" Look we're staying in town for a while if you want to catch up or if you need anyone took talk to, just call us" My father said as he handed me a piece of paper with his number on it.

I watched them pull out of the drive way as the house door slammed behind me.

Marshall came out of the house pulling a suit case behind him and with Leticia in his arms.

"Were are you going" I yelled running up to him. He ignored me and kept walking to his car.

" You can't take her" I cried and more tears started to pour out of my eyes.

"Well I'm not leaving her here with her whore of a mother that's for sure!"

I Ignored his comment because I knew he was just mad. "Please will you just talk to me" I waited for a response but when I didn't get one I tried again. "Will you at least tell me where your going."

"California" he answer blankly.

"you can't take her to California" I was more screaming then crying now but he didn't listen he hopped in the car and started pulling away. I was hitting the car trying to get him to stop but he pulled out of the drive way and drove away.


	5. Christmas time

So I know that the story is taking awhile to get to the actual part about Dom and Letty, but all this information will be needed later on in the story. This is my first story and I'm trying to figure out how to get other people's thought's and point of view's in but I'll try to do more and I'm going to try and speed the story up and make it more interesting. Thanks for reading.

**Kim's POV**

It had been almost a month since Marshall left and I've been in the worst mood. I'm over 3 months pregnant and I'm all alone. I fell so bad for what happened and I wish I could take it all back. My parent's stayed in town and I've meant up with them a couple times to talk. They wanted to see me more and spend more time with the kids but I haven't wanted to do anything lately. My phone started to ring and it brought me out of my thoughts.

"Hello" I answered

"Hey Kim it's me"

"Marshall, Look I'm so sorry for what happened and I just want to let you know that I love you and I want you to come home" The phone went silent for a minute "Marshall are you there?"

"yeah I'm here, Listen Kim I need you to come get Leticia"

"yeah of course I'll come and get her but why don't you both just come home so we can talk?"

"I can't come home Kim"

"Look I know I made a mistake but It was years a go. Please you have to forgive me"

" It's not about us"

"Then what is it about?"

"I got signed Kim"

"What oh my god congratulations" I was so happy for him

"Thanks, but I'm so busy out here and I need you to come get her , I sent a plane ticket a couple of days ago and It should be there soon"

"ok, look when I get there can we talk?"

" I don't know Kim" and with that he hung up.

A few days later I was on my way to Los Angeles, I took a bus to the address that he sent me and I knocked on the door. I waited until someone answered the door and I couldn't help but smile when I saw them.

"Mama" I heard Leticia yell

"Hey baby" I said as Marshall handed her over to me

"Te extrañe mami "( I missed you mommy) I only allowed Leticia to talk to me in Spanish because I wanted her to be able to speak both languages.

"Tan bien te extrañe Leticia " (I missed you too) I said using more advanced Spanish and giving her a kiss.

"No, yo Letty" (No I Letty) my 2 year old daughter said to me as she pointed to herself. I looked at Marshall curiously.

"yeah, one of the guy's at the studio was having trouble with her name so he started calling her Letty for short and she liked it so that's what we've been calling her since we got out here."

"oh okay" I nodded " so can I come in?

"yeah, you need to get her bag anyways"

"So how long do you plan on staying out here" I said entering his apartment

"Why do you care" he answered coldly

"Come on don't be like that, you know I care"

"If you cared you wouldn't of cheated on me"

"It was along time ago, you were always gone and I was so alone" I lied I did cheat on him along time ago when he was in the military but I've also been cheating on him these past few months but I didn't have the heart to tell him.

"If you were so alone why didn't you spend time with your son? or your sister?"

"I wasn't that kind of alone Marshall" I could feel my eyes start to water and I knew was about to cry.

"Well now you can go hook up with who ever you want because I'm done with you Kim I want a divorce. So why don't you just take her and leave. I'll come back for her when I can"

My heart started pounding and I was scared out of my mind, I couldn't lose him, I wouldn't. I could feel my tears fall down my cheeks.

"Please Marshall you can't do this, I'm so sorry."

"Why can't I do this Kim?, huh?, you cheated on me and you expect me not to leave you?"

"I'm Pregnant" I had to say it, It was the only thing I could say to make him stay with me.

"What?"

" I'm 3 months Pregnant, With your baby."

"why didn't you tell me?" he said sitting down.

I went over and sat next to him, sitting Letty on the other side of me. I handed her a magazine off the coffee table and let her look through it as me and Marshall talked. " I didn't know how to. You were so happy that your music career was taking off after all this time and I didn't want to ruin it by worrying you with another kid.

" you still should of told me"

"I know and I was going to tell you at the party but then everything happened and I never got the chance to."

We sat there for a minutes in silence before he spoke again. "Well I'm glad that were having another baby" he turned to me smiling.

"yeah" I said turning to him

" How far along are you?'

" A little over three months" I smiled putting my hand on my stomach. Then I started to panic what if he starts doing the math and figures out that he wasn't around during that period of time.

"It was a long time ago wasn't it"

"yeah it was" I answered him he leaned over and gave me a hug

"I'll be home In a few weeks then we can start preparing for this baby" he said smiling

I was so happy that he forgave and that he didn't even think to question me about the baby. I took Letty and we went home, I spent as much time with my all my kid as I could while I waited for Marshall to come home. I decided to sign Letty up for Gymnastics when we got back to California, I was going to sign her up for dance for I thought she needed more discipline so I went with gymnastics.

I was now 8 months pregnant with another baby girl. I still was secretly seeing Michael, I wasn't hooking up with him anymore but he did want to be a part of the baby's life so we would meet up every once and a while to talk about my Pregnancy. Mine and Marshall's relationship had been rocky when he first got back but we've been working on us everyday and things were starting to get back to normal. He still continued to work towards his album spending one or two weekends out of the month in California and the rest of his time here in Detroit writing and recording an album. It was now December and my parents had come up for the Christmas with most of my siblings. I was nervous to see them but exited at the same time. I had kept in contact with my Parent since they came to visit me a couple months back but I was yet to talk to my siblings. They were coming straight here from the airport for dinner and then we planed to decorate the tree and catch up a little. We were all on the couch watching Letty show us a new trick that she learned in Gymnastics when the door bell rang. " They're here" I said excitingly

I first welcomed my parents in and I heard Letty yell abuelo( grandpa) as she ran into his arms. He picked her up and spun her around my mom started giving hugs to Quincy, Elena, and Marshall while I invited the rest of my family inside. There were a few new faces that I didn't recognize I figured that they were the wives and Kid's of my siblings. The only one of my siblings that didn't show up was Leah and of course Angie.

First I saw my oldest brother Andrew (35) who had gained a lot of muscle of the years, he introduced me to his wife Athalia and their 12 year old daughter Bella. Next was My sister Alexis(22) who was more beautiful then I remembered, she didn't have anyone with her so I figured she wasn't married. Diego (20) was after her and I couldn't believe how much he'd grown since the last time I saw him when he was 5. He was holding hands with his new wife Ella and they looked so happy together. Marco(29) came in laughing with what he Introduced to be his wife Ester and two kid's Teresa who just turned 5 and his 7 year old son Philip. Mario (30) came in last and it was no surprise when he came in with a bunch of kids and no wife, he was always a lady's man but never could keep a stable relationship. He had a total of 5 kids, his oldest was a boy named Carlos who was 9, Then he had twin girls Cecilia and Sofia at the age of 7, he had a 6 year old son Cayo and a 4 year old Hector. None of them besides the twins had the same mom.

After we all got acquainted we went in the dining room and had a nice Christmas dinner. It was a little Awkward at first but after a while we all got use to each other and were able to keep small talk going through the meal. We had 2 tables set up one for the adults and one for the kids. We put Quincy and Bella in charge of the kids table because they were the oldest and with all those kids we needed someone to take charge. Although they didn't do such a good job because half way through dinner the kids started a food fight. I wasn't sure who started it but I could tell by the way Letty was sitting on top of the table throwing what every she could and the other kid dunking out of the way grabbing what ever they could and throwing it back at her that she had something to do with it.

After we got them to stop fighting I threw Elena and Letty in the tub together and all the other kids washed up in the bathroom. When they were done cleaning up they all sat in time out for 5 minutes and then we made them clean up the dinning room.

After they were done cleaning we started to decorate the tree. It took about an hour but by the time we were done it looked amazing. We all took a step back in order to admire the tree, Well all of us except Letty she stood extra close to the tree admiring the lights.

"Letty Aléjate del árbol de navidad, no tienes que estar tan cerca" (Letty back away from the Christmas tree you don't need to stand so close" I didn't want her to ruin the tree so I motioned her to come over to me.

"No" she said and continued to stand close to the tree and started to play with the lights on it.

"No toques eso, y ven aqui para que nos tomemos una foto en el arbol " (don't touch those and come here so we can take a picture of the tree) I said to her getting angry that she wasn't listening.

I went over and grabbed her wrist and started to pull her away from the tree. She grabbed on to the lights without me knowing and as I pulled her away the tree came with us. with in the seconds the tree hit the ground and all of our hard work was ruined.

"Oh no the Christmas tree" I heard Elena yell

"What are we going to do for Christmas now" I heard Bella say to her dad.

Within a few seconds all the kids in the room were wining about how Christmas was going to be ruined. I don't think I've ever been madder at my daughter then I was at the moment. I thought I was about to hit her but she was already crying from how hard I was holding her wrist. Marshall came over and grabbed her away from me. He picked her up and cuddled her in his arms in order to calm her down.

After all the kids calmed down the guys picked the tree up and the damage wasn't that bad after 10 minutes of fixing it up I was back to the way it looked before Letty knocked it over. We all got together and stood in front of the tree, we got a family photo and everyone decided to relax and we started to catch up while the kids played hide and seek.

I was talking to Alexis and she was telling me how she just got out of a bad relationship and needed a fresh start. She was actually thinking about moving to the states but she wasn't sure what part of the U.S she wanted to live in. I was talk about the baby when Letty Interrupted us.

"mama" Letty said tapping my knee

"qué es lo que quieres Letty" ( what do you want Letty) I was still mad at her.

"Lo siento por tumbar el árbol de navidad" ( I'm sorry for knocking over the christmas tree)

I could tell she was sorry and by the bruise that were forming on her wrist I could tell that I did grab her a little to hard. I pulled her onto my lap and looked her straight in the eyes to let her know I was being serious.

"Siento haberte tomado por la muñeca, pero me molesto cuando no me escuchas ."( I'm sorry that I grabbed you wrist but when you don't listen to me it's makes me very mad.)

"Lo siento" ( I'm sorry) she said lowering her head

"Es bebé está bien, pero que realmente necesita para empezar a escuchar a mí" ( It's okay baby but you really need to start Listing to me) she shook her head agreeing and then gave me a kiss. I told her to go play but instead she leaned forward resting her head on shoulder and we stayed there and cuddled there the rest of the night and I continued to catch up with everyone.

My family stayed past new years and left on January 3rd. It was really nice seeing them and catching up on everything I missed in the past 15 years. It really mad me regret my decision to leave home but it was way to late to turn back now. I was reconnecting with my family and it was nice to see them all again. We went to the airport with them to say goodbye and then Marshall and I decided to take the kids out to dinner before we brought Quincy back to his dads.

When we got home I saw someone's car in the drive way. I had recognized to car but wasn't quite sure whose it was until I saw him sitting on our porch

"Oh shit" I whispered still sitting in my car as I watched the man on my porch.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	6. The truth

I just want to thanks for reading my story and for the reviews. I'm going to try and keep updating as frequent as possible. I do have some what of a life so I can't spend all my time writing even though I would like to. I'm going to try to shorten the chapters because they're really long. But that just means I'll be posting more. Thanks for reading.

Marshall's POV

We dropped Quincy off at his dads house after dinner and Letty had fallen asleep in the back seat on the way home. I couldn't help but stare at her as we pulled into the driveway she look so peaceful I didn't want to wake here. I heard Kim mutter something under her breath then I turned to ask her what she said, but I got distracted by the man car in the drive way and the man on our porch.

"who's that? " I could tell by the look on her face that she knew you he was.

"No one" she whispered " Get the kids out the car"

Elena was awake so she got out on her own but I picked up a sleeping Letty and carried her to the house. When I got to the porch I heard Kim ask what he was doing here. Letty had woken up somewhere between the car and the house so I put her down and told her and Elena to go in side.

"whose he" I ask Kim

"Marshall this is Michael"

"or better known as her baby daddy" he said with a smirk on his face.

I looked at Kim and I could see in her eyes that she was about to cry. "What is he talking about?" I demanded. When she didn't answer I could tell he was telling the truth but I didn't want to believe it " Kim" I yelled so loud it made her jump "What is her talking about!?"

"Well looks like your little wife didn't tell you that she's been having an affair with me for almost a year now." I could hear the laughter in his voice and made me want to throttle him.

"No, Marshall" she said turning to me " I broke it off months ago after I told you I was pregnant"

"Yeah, you said that you were pregnant with my kid! not his!"

"Oh come on man think about the dates. She Just turned 8 months 2 days ago. Think about where you where 8 months ago because I sure the Hell wasn't here."

I took a minute to think and he was right, 8 months ago I had took the girls to visit my uncle In New York.

"I remember the week quite vaguely actually" he started up again. "you had just left, for New York and she came over to my house so happy, glad that you finely left so we could have some alone time, without having to worry about getting caught. And If I remember correctly we didn't get out of bed once that whole week."

I saw the smile form on his face from the memory and I lost it. All I could see is red and then I punched him square in the face. He hit me back then I tackled him to the ground and continued to punch him in the face. He hit me back a few time and I could feel the blood pour out of my nose. I Heard Kim screaming for us to stop in the back round but I was so mad that I couldn't. actually the more I thought about it I was more mad at Kim then him but because I couldn't hit her I continued the whale on him.

I heard Kim let out a scream that I had only heard one time before. I quickly got of the guy and we both rushed to her side.

"My water broke, I need to get to hospital" she said in a panic.

" I looked up at the other guy and I could see that through all the blood on his face that he actually cared about her. " Take her I said to him".

"What?' Kim yelled

" It's his kid not mine , he should be the one with you for this. Beside some one has to stay here with Letty and Elena."

I watched him help her into his car and I knew in that moment that I could no longer be with her. After all this time, It was finely over and I was actually looking forward to a new life with out her. I was still mad at her for what she did to me, and the only way I knew to get over it was to put It my music.

Kim's POV

We had to stay in the hospital for 2 weeks because I went into premature labor and

she came out so small. I hadn't heard from Marshall since I got here and I don't even know where he is or what he's doing. I know this one won't be as easy to mend but I was hoping that in some way we could make it work. I guess I was going to find out today, we were finally able to take out new baby girl home. Michael wanted to name her but I wouldn't let him He said something about Penelope and I shot It down immediately, truth is I didn't care what he wanted to name her so I would shot down any idea that he had for a name even if I like it. I decided to name her Tali after my grandma who died when I was 6 years old.

I got home to an empty house, I looked in all the rooms Letty and Elena's stuff was all there but Marshall's stuff was gone. If I didn't know any better it would be as if he was never even there. When I saw his stuff gone I just broke down and started crying after all the things we've been through he just up and left. I know I mad a mistake but i didn't think he'd ever leave me. After about 10 minutes of Crying Michael found me and started to comfort me. It felt good to know someone cared and I asked him if he would stay with me to help take care of the baby.

"Of course I'll stay with you but my son would have to come too."

I had for gotten that he had a 4 year old son Trevor, but I shook my head yes and agreed that he could come stay with me to.

The new 2 weeks were kind of a blur, I started drinking during the day and crying myself to sleep at night. I couldn't believe that I had messed up the best thing that ever happened to me. I was sitting on the couch when I heard the doorbell ring, but I was to tired to get up and answer the door.

"Come in I yelled" I looked over and saw Letty running through the door with a huge smile on her face. I don't know what was wrong with me usually when she had a smile on her face I couldn't help but smile back but for some reason her smile mad me angry. I guess I got caught up in my thoughts because the next thing I know Marshall's shoving a paper in my face asking me to sign it.

"What is it" I mumbled

"The divorce papers, now just sign it so I can get out of your life."

"so that's it, your not even going to talk to me about this?" I said getting angry and sad at the same time.

"There's nothing to talk about Kim."

"So your just going to walk out of mine and your children's life like it's that simple."

" I didn't say anything about walking out of their lives just yours, now will sign the damn papers, I got a plane to catch."

"Where are you going?"

"None of your damn business!" he yelled

"It is if your taking my kid's" I yelled back getting in his face

"I'm not taking the kid's, I have to go work on my album and I won't have time to take care of them properly"

"You always did care about you music more then us"

"Whatever Kim you know as well as I do that's not true."

"If it's not true then why were you always leaving us for your music, huh?, and you wonder why I cheated on you all the time" I mumbled the last part hoping you wouldn't hear me.

" You cheated on me because I was out trying to make a living so I could support you and our kids? No, I think the reason that you cheated on me is because your a little whore who can't keep her legs close."

what he said took me off guard I never thought he saw me as a whore even after all the stuff I've done in my life and his comment actually hurt me a little." While if I'm a whore so are you because If I remember correctly you cheated on me first" I yelled back at him.

"Are you kidding me Kim, I was only 18, that was years ago I thought we wiped the sleight clean. It's fucked up that your even using that as an excuse for cheating on me. Just sign the damn paper so I can get the hell out of here."

"Fine" I said signing the papers "happy now." He went over and gave Letty and Elena a kiss and told them he loved then and he'd see you soon. I was so mad when he walked out the door. "I can't stop you from seeing Letty but Elena's no longer you niece so you have no right to come and see her."

"Don't worry" he yelled back "the adoption papers are coming!"


	7. Letty's Birthday

I think I'm going to start writing in the Point of view of Letty in this chapter. She still young so I don't know how advance her thoughts will be but I'll try my best. I hope you like it, thanks for reading!

Kim's POV

I don't even remember much about the past 6 months, I was drunk more than not and I did what ever drug I could get my hands on. Mine and Marshall divorce was quick and painless thanks to something Rachael gave me. I was really out of it the night our divorce was finalized, I ended running off for the weekend with Michael and we sort of eloped. You could Marshall was furious when he found out, he started putting out music calling me a butch and a slut. He put all of our personal problems out in the open and wherever I went people would look at me with disgust. I felt horrible and even started to cut myself, Michael caught me doing it in front of Letty and Tali when his son was at his moms and Elena was at her grandparent's house. I truly didn't even know they were there, Until he started yelling at me and said he was leaving. He started yelling that I needed help and I was no longer the girl that he meant at the diner almost a year and a half ago. I was fine with him leaving, I honestly didn't even like him that much any more.

Letty's POV

Today's my birthday and papa Promised me he was coming over to take me and Elena out. Quiny (Quincy) came over last night so he could come with us , he said mommy was sick so she wouldn't be able to come with us. It made me sad because she's been sick a lot lately.

"Quiny when's papa gonna be here" We were in my room and Elena was putting my hair in pig tails. Quincy Was feeding Tali in my chair that sat in the corner of my room. She had been crying almost an hour before he got here.

"Soon, I hope" Quincy answered.

"Stop moving Letty" Elena yelled

I just stuck my tongue out at her and it made Quincy Laugh. I heard the door open downstairs and my papas voice calling for us to come down stairs.

Marshall's POV

I was taking Letty and her siblings out for the day because it was her birthday. I had spent as much time with her as I could these past 6 months but I had been working on my 2nd album and I hadn't seen her in almost a month. The adoption had gone through so she was legally mine. Her grandparent hadn't been to happy about it but I reassured them that they could still see her when ever they pleased. I knocked on the door but no one answered so I just walked in. I saw Kim passed out on the couch with a bottle of vodka in her hand. "Great I whispered" I looked around for the kids but I didn't see them. "Letty, Elena, Quincy" I yelled

" Stop yelling" I heard Kim mutter.

Then I saw Letty running down the stair, jumping the last few and landing on her feet. It made me smile to see how exited she was to see me.

"Papa" she yelled and ran into my arms. I picked her up and gave her a kiss

"Happy Birthday" I said as the other kids started to appear.

"Mind if she comes?" Quincy asked referring to Tali.

I looked over at Kim and saw how pathetic she looked passed out on the couch missing our daughters 3rd birthday I shook my head yes to Quincy "Of course she can come"

" Where are we gonin Papa?" Letty asked

"You'll have to wait and fine out" I said to her as we walked out the door.

After about a 45 minute drive I pulled into a parking lot and told them to get out of the car.

"why are we at a museum" Elena Questioned

"It's not just any museum" I answered her with a smile forming on my face

"CARS" Letty yelled and started running toward the museum

Letty's POV

I had never seen so many cars my life, they looked just like the ones in the magazines that Quiny and papa use to give me. They thought I was reading them but the words were to big so I just looked at the pictures. After what felt like forever we finally got to the race car part of the Museum. I saw the most perfect car that I had ever seen in my who life it was purple and I knew that was the car that I was going to have when I was big enough to drive. "Papa, look I said pointing to the car "I want it" I said giving him the best puppy dog face I could.

He started laughing at me " you can have whatever car you want baby when your old enough to drive"

"How old do I have to be, I'm already 3" said holding up 3 figures.

"wait a few more years he said" then he went and started talking to a guy with a fat belly and a big mustache.

" I don't want to wait" I mumbled, I knew he didn't hear me because he continued to talk to the guy.

I went over to get a closer look at the car and It was perfect. I went to open the door but It was locked. I looked around to see if I could spot the keys and I was a man with a bunch of keys unlock a car door for my papa. I ran over to them and my dad was talking to him about how much he wanted the car. I watched him set the keys on the hood of the car as he went to show my dad the back of the car. I waited to he wasn't looking and I grabbed the keys and ran back to the car. I looked for the key that had the same sign as the car and It took about three try's until I found the right key. I looked over and saw papa and the guy searching for the keys. I hopped in the car and pretended that I was racing. I heard a Bang on the car window and saw Elena staring at me. I opened the door and let her in.

'what are you doing?'

"driving this car, what does it look like"

"Doesn't the car actually need to be on in order to drive it?"

"yeah" I answered her "but papa says I'm not old enough to actually drive yet."

"why your 3 now, he let me drive when I was 3"

" your lying" I yelled at her

"No I'm not" she said defensively

"Fine!" I yelled with that I put in the Key and started the car. People heard it start because they started to rush over to get us out of the car but I locked the door's so they couldn't get in. "I can't reach the peddles"

"Then I'll push the gas, you steer"

I shook my head agreeing and looked around us so many people had gathered around even my papa was trying to get us out. But Elena pushed the gas and I steered us right into the wall. I guess my dad was right, I still wasn't old enough to drive. I unlocked the doors and my papa pulled me and Elena out of the car.

"Are you guy's okay, let me look at you?"

"What were you two thinking?" I heard Quincy yell

"We're okay" I said answering my dad and Ignoring Quincy

Once he knew that we were okay he started yelling.

"what where you thinking you could of hurt yourself or worse some one else! Look at all the damage you guys did"

" I'm sorry" I said staring to fake cry the best I could.

"Letty, Elena this is not okay"

"I know we're sorry uncle Marshall" Elena said shyly

"Please don't be mad papa" I cried giving him a hug and kiss. He picked me up and hugged me back. I tucked my head into his neck and slightly smiled knowing that I wouldn't be getting in trouble.

Marshall's POV

After we got fined and kicked out of the car museum, I took the kids to the zoo and out for dinner and a Movie. I brought them back home and told them to go get ready for bed, I'd be up in a minute to tuck them in and read them a story. I watched them run upstairs to get ready for bed then I looked over to see that Kim was in the same spot she was before we left just more awake. I walked over and sat next to her on the couch. "what is wrong with you?" I asked

"What do you mean?" She mumbled

"The drugs, alcohol, missing your daughters 3rd birthday. I mean come on Kim are your really that lost." I said then noticing the marks on her wrist. "what are those marks from" I asked grabbing her wrist.

"Nothing!" she yelled pulling away from me. It killed me to see her hurting so bad.

"Kim, you need help"

"Know I don't. I'm fine just leave me alone. Why do you care anyways. I thought you didn't want to be apart of my life anymore?"

"That was Months ago, I was hurt and mad"

" you put out songs calling me a whore and a slut, talking about how I ruined our family by cheating on you. Why would you do that?" she said starting to cry.

"It was the only way that I could think of that would help me get over you. I know it wasn't the smartest thing to do but it was what I was feeling at the time." I stated feeling bad about saying all of those horrible things in my music.

"Do you still feel that way?" she asked

"No, I don't feel like that any more"

" I miss you" she whispered

" I miss you too, but Kim you seriously need help"

"No"

"yes, let me help you" I pleaded. she looked over at me and then she gave me a hug. I wasn't sure what to do at first but I hugged her back. Honestly it felt good I really had been missing her.

"okay" she whispered "I'll get some help"


	8. What drugs do

**Marshall's POV**

The next 6 months went by better then expected Kim has been going to AA meetings and has been staying clean as far as I know. Not only has Kim been getting better but our relationship has too. I agreed to work on our relationship for the sake of the kids and so far so good. Michael hasn't showed up since the day he left and that's his problem because Tali is a great baby and I was happy to take on the daddy role for her. I was about to leave for the studio when I heard a strange noise coming from the bathroom.

"Kim, is that you?"

"Yeah it's me I'll be out in a minute"

"What are you doing in there?"

"Nothing "

I barged into the bathroom not believing what she was saying. "Really Kim, then what the fuck it this?" I asked picking up the bag of coke that was sitting on the bathroom sink.

"Nothing, now give it back" she said reaching for the bag.

"Is this what you do all day when I'm gone working to support you?"

" I just need it in order to deal with the kids"

"What! you use this stuff around the kids?'

"It helps me calm down when they miss behave"

" I can't believe you Kim, how could you sit here and lie to me these past 6 months"

" I wasn't lying I did stop for a while but I need it, it makes everything feel better" she pleaded.

"What could possibly be hurting you so much that you need drugs just to get rid of the pain!"

"YOU!" she screamed

"What, I've done nothing but help you!"

"Yeah but what happens when I get better? huh? your just going to leave me"

"No, I wasn't Kim but I'm not going to stay with some druggy that does nothing but lie to me"

"Then I'll change I promise"

"No you won't Kim, don't lie too me"

"Yes I will, I'll get help I promise just don't leave me"

"How can I believe anything that comes out of your mouth, I'm sorry Kim but I can't be with some one I don't trust" I said walking out of the bathroom

* * *

A few weeks later I was sitting in a hotel room all by myself, thinking about how screwed up my relationship had gotten. I got a phone call from my mom this morning who I hadn't heard from in almost 2 years

_flashback_

_I woke up to my phone ringing. I looked at the caller ID and saw a number that I hadn't seen In almost 2 years._

_"Hello" I answered_

_"Hey Marshall, It's me, how are thing's going?"_

_"Okay I guess, but we haven't talked in years so instead of pretending to care what's been going on with me why don't you just come out and say what you called for... Is it money?"_

_"No It's not about money."_

_"What is it then, Is everything okay with Austin" I said getting worried_

_"Does something have to be wrong In order for me to call my son?"_

_"Yes" I said blankly. The phone went silent for a minute_

_"Marshall" she said and I could hear her crying through the phone It's your uncle Ronnie he... He died this morning"_

_End of flashback_

I couldn't believe the man that Ilooked up too, the man that practically raised me and gave me a job when Ineeded money was dead. I was in so much pain, I was so sad and I didn't know how to make it go away.

* * *

I don't know how I got here but I'm sitting in the driveway of the house I left almost 3 weeks ago. I got out of the car and headed toward the door.

"Papa" I heard Letty yell as she ran up to hug me. I gave her a quick hug In return

"Where's mama?'

"Upstairs, but she told us not to bother her"

"Thanks baby" I said giving her a quick kiss on the head and then I ran up the stair to my old room. I stormed in without knocking and saw Kim sitting on the edge of the bed getting ready to snort what looked to be coke.

"Marshall It's not what it looks like I swear" she said hurrying to put the drugs away.

"Stop Kim it's okay"

"What?" she said looking relieved

"I want you to show me."

"What? What do you mean?

"Show me how to get rid of the pain" I said taking her hand and that's the last thing I remember about that day.

The next 3 months had become messy. Kim had gotten me into whatever drug we could get, and I had to admit the drugs did make me feel better. At first it brought me and Kim together but after a while we started fighting (mostly when the drugs were out of our system) We would break up then make up. We would go out and hook up with random people which would cause us to fight more but neither of us stayed mad because we were both doing it. Our relationship with our kid was falling apart they were scared to talk to us because we would snap at them whenever they did. Quincy had been over a lot more lately so he could help take care of the kids. He was only 13 but he was doing a better job then we could at the time, so I was grateful towards him. I showed up to a meeting about my 3rd album stoned as hell today. My label threatened to drop me if I didn't go to rehab and get clean. I guess I wasn't so Impressive when I was messed up. It scared me though I didn't want to lose the one thing I worked so hard to get. It really gave me a reality check and I knew I needed to get my shit together. Telling Kim was going to be the hard part we've only been back together for a days since our latest breakup and I knew she wasn't going to take the news well. I got home and ran up stairs to our bedroom where I knew I'd find Kim. She was on the floor when I got in our room about to do some new drug she had gotten before I interrupted her.

"Hey baby, care to join me" she said with a smile on her face

"Kim I can't"

"Why not? It's new" she said still smiling "The guy I got it from said this stuff would blow your mind"

"Don't you think it would be fun to spend some time with kid's maybe off the drugs?" I said hoping she'd agree.

"No, what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, I just think it would be better for both of us if we stopped with the drugs and maybe go to a rehab or something."

"Look baby if this is about our last break up it's okay I'm over it."

"No that's not what this is about"

"Then what's wrong?"

"Well don't you think we should be focusing on our kids and not drugs I mean come on your 13 year old son has been raising them these past few months"

"Yeah, he's been doing a good job don't you think?"

"Yeah a great job, but he shouldn't have to be, It's our job not his."

"Look we make sure that Elena gets to school, Letty gets to her Gymnastic classes, and that Tali gets to daycare, what else do we have to do in order to take car of them?'

" I just think we could be doing a better job and I don't get why you wouldn't want to get clean for our kids"

" Yeah and I don't get why your doing this, everything has been fine. Yeah we get into fights but we're all good by the end of the day aren't we? So why stop?"

"Because Kim my label threatened to drop me if I didn't get clean."

"Oh so that's what this is about, I can't believe that you'd choose your label over me, but I should of know your music has always been more important to you then us"

"It's not that it's more important to me then you Kim, but It is more important to me then drugs and besides drugs seem to be more important to then our kids"

"Maybe It's because drugs are more important to me then them!"

"What" I couldn't believe what I was hearing, I couldn't tell if it was just the stuff she was on talking or if it was really her, but either way it pissed me off. "How could you say that?"

"Just leave Marshall" she said ignoring my question

"No, I'm not leaving anymore. If you want to go then go because I'm sure the hell not leaving"

"Fine I'll go" she said storming out of the room. About minute Later I heard her car pull out of the drive way I knew she shouldn't be driving but I was too mad to care.


	9. Flying a kite

I've been really lazy today so I haven't posted as many chapters as I would of like to. Tomorrow I'm going to spend my whole day writing so

I can get as many chapter in before break ends. Thank for the Review and for reading my story :)

* * *

**Kim's POV**

After my fight with Marshall I ended up at Dino's Bar & Grill which was only a couple blocks away from my house. I had about 3 shots and 6 beers when I figured I should probably stop drinking. I was so upset, I didn't understand why he wanted to quit we were having so much fun. After thinking about it for awhile I started to see where he was coming from he didn't want lose his job which was our only source of income, and besides if we kept living the way we were who knows what would of happened to the kids or even us. I decided that it was time for me to go home and talk this out with Marshall. I hopped in my car and started heading home, I was about half way there when I started to feel dizzy and my eyelids suddenly became very heavy. I only closed my eyes for a second, but I heard a smashing sound and little pieces of glass started to fall on my lap. My eyes opened quickly and I slammed on my breaks "Oh god I hit something". I figured it was a deer so I got out of my car to see if it was still alive. But It wasn't a deer, it wasn't any animal, it was a person. I hit a person. I started panicking, I didn't know what to do if I called the police I would go to jail for drunk driving and god knows what else. I had to think fast, I grabbed my phone and started to dial the only number I could think of. After about 3 tries he final picked up.

"What do you what" I could hear the anger in his voice he was defiantly still mad.

"Please, Marshall I need help, please I need you to come and help me."

"What's wrong?"

"I hit someone guy with my car, and I need you to come before someone see me."

"Is he still alive?"

"I don't know!"

"What do you mean you don't know, didn't you check?"

"No!" I rushed over to the body laying in front of my car. "There's some blood but not a lot"

"Does he have a pulse?"

I felt around his neck and felt around for a pulse "yeah, he has a pulse but you need to come quick"

"you need to call the cops"

"No, I can't Marshall they'll arrest me!"

"Kim where are you?"

"I'm about 2 bocks away." I looked around searching for a street sign "Elm Street, I'm on Elm street, I was coming home From Dino's"

"I'm on my way don't go any where"

**Marshall's POV**

I was panicking I had know Idea what to do. The kids were upstairs sleeping so I locked the door and went to find Kim.

I didn't take long to get to her, I got out of my car and ran to her as fast as I could.

"He's still breathing" I heard her cry. She sounded so scared "Marshall I was drinking and closed my eye's for a second I swear he came out of nowhere."

I kept think how lucky she was that it was late at night because this street is a busy street and if this were to have happened any earlier she would have already been thrown in jail. I looked up at her crying face." We have to get him to a hospital, we need to call the cops!'" I yelled

"No, you can't" she begged

"Listen to me Kim this man needs help, and If we don't get him to a hospital soon he could die." She shook her head agreeing with me and then she started to cry harder.

I stood her up and cupped her face in my hand "It's going to be okay, I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

"Marshall...I'm so sorry" she said as she started to weep even harder I pulled her into my arms for a quick hug and then reached in my back pocket for my keys.

"Take them" I said placing them in her hand

"What?"

"Take my keys and go, you need to get out of here so I can get him help without you getting in trouble."

"I can't leave you"

"Yes you can, now go drive safe and keep you eyes focused on the road. The house is only a few minutes from here"

I saw Kim drive away and I pulled out my phone and started to call the cops. Within minutes they where here.

Cop: Sir. can you tell me what happened?

" I was driving and swear he just came out of nowhere." I was going to have to lie in to order to keep Kim out of trouble.

Cop: I see and have had anything to drink today?

"No nothing" I said honestly. _Even though I was pretty stoned earlier._ I thought to myself

Cop: We are going to have to test you alcohol leave just incase.

"Of course officer" I said as he lead me over to his cop car to take the test which I ended up passing.

There were a couple officers over checking out Kim's car, which they thought was mine and I started to panic because I had no Idea what she had in there.

"Well Look what we have here" I heard one of the cops say as he held up a half a bottle of vodka and big bag of pot. I knew I was in for it.

* * *

2 days later I was sitting in a jail cell waiting for my sentencing to take place. I was looking at 3 to 6 months in prison for a crime I didn't even commit, with probation and community service when I got out. They charged me with Possession of an illegal substance and possible Intoxication well driving. The guy Kim hit didn't press charges, I guess he thought it was home fault for running at night without the proper gear. I was thankful that he only had a mild concussion, a broken leg and that he only needed 6 stitches above the eyes. I offered to pay his medical bill because it seemed like the right thing to do and I thought that it might look good at my trial. Kim came to see me today but I didn't want to see her, I knew that it was my choice to be in here instead of her but it didn't make it any better.

At my trial I was sentenced to three months in prison with no visitation. I was put on probation for the next 2 years, had to do 100 hours of community service. I also had to got to a rehab for at least a month or they would throw me back in jail.

**Kim's POV**

I sent the kids to my parent in Puerto Rico for a month while I tried to get clean.

I knew that's what Marshall would want me to do, and since he went to jail for me I thought I at least owed him that. I went to rehab for 2 weeks before I had enough the people in there were so annoying and none of them really wanted to change and neither did I so I left. I was having fun with house all to myself I was throwing parties every night, getting drunk and high whenever I wanted hooking up with random people. It was fun but I new it had to come to an end soon because the kids where on their way home from Puerto Rico. I had bad news to tell Quincy about a week ago his dad died in a plane crash coming home from a conference in NYC. I wanted to tell him so badly but I didn't want to ruin his fun and I didn't think over the phone was the best way to tell a 14 year old boy that his dad died.

**Letty's POV**

One month later.

Today was my birthday, Mama was taking us to the park for the day and I knew we were going to have fun. I missed my papa but Quincy said that he wouldn't be coming home for another whole month. Quincy has been sad since we got back from Seeing grandpa and Grandma, he also moved in with us which meant me and Elena had to share a room. Quincy never talks about why he's sad and I still don't know we he moved in our house but I was grateful that he did.

When we got to the park Quince left to go buy a kite, he said that it was the perfect weather to teach me how to fly one. Elena was playing with some girls that she new form school and Mama was pushing Tali on the swing. I loved swinging and there was one big kid swing left. I ran as fast as I could over to the swing and just as I was about to grab it some girl budged in front of me and stole the swing. She stuck tongue out at me and started pumping her legs. It made me so mad I went up to her and started punching her as hard as I could.

"You stole my swing" I started screaming at her multiple times until I felt someone pull me off of her "Let me go' I yelled "She stole my swing she deserves it"

"Letty, stop it now" Quincy said as he sat me down on a bench away from the swings.

"Quiny she stole my swing" I Pleaded

"That doesn't give you a right to hit her, now does it?"

"Yes it does!" I said defensively

"Letty. I've warned you about hitting people, now you have to pay the consciences."

"No, no time outs on my birthday Quiny!"

"Letty, you know the rules, if you didn't want to be put in time out then you shouldn't of hit that girl"

"But I had a good reason"

"Her steeling you swing isn't a good reason Letty, now your going to sit there until I tell you that you can get up. Then your going to apologize to that girl. Got it?"

"But..."

"No buts about it."

"Fine" I said and I sat back in defeat. This was not a very good birthday

After Quincy made me apologize to that girl against my will, the wind picked up and we decided that it would be the perfect time to fly our new kite. Quincy set the kit up and waited for the wind to start before he started to run with it. The kite was looked so cool up in the air I ran towards Quincy when the kite was at it's highest point

"My turn Quiny" I yelled slamming my fist into his legs. I he didn't listen so I continued to hit his legs.

"Didn't I already punish you once today for hitting?" he said looking down at me.

"My turn Quiny" said reaching for the kite.

"Okay, okay here you go" he said handing me the kite "You better start running so the kite will stay in the air" he demanded.

I ran as fast as I could with the kite in my hand I tripped over a small hole and fell to the ground. It turned over to see that my knee was bleeding and the kite had fallen to the ground. I could feel my eyes watering and I started to cry.

"Stop crying" I heard Quincy yell "just get up and keep running the kite will go back in the air"

I dried my tears and wiped the blood of my knee with my shirt. Then I did as told and started to run again. When the kite got to it's highest point I stopped running and felt someone wrap their arms around me and spin me around. I giggled think that it was Quincy.

"Happy birthday baby girl" he said putting me down.

I couldn't believe it. "Papa" I yelled as I turned around and gave him a hug so big that he fell to the ground. " I missed you papa"

"I missed you too baby girl, where is everyone?"

"Over there" I pointed toward Quincy who was now coming toward us and mama who was pushing Tali and Elena on the swings. I got off of him and started dragging him towards everyone.

"Hey Marshall, what they let you out early?" Quincy asked and they shared a quick hug.

"Yeah they let me out due to over crowding, but I got an extra month of probation in return."

"Beets being in jail for another month."

"Yeah, look Quincy I heard what happened and I just wanted to say I'm sorry"

"Thanks" he said shyly.

"Mama look papa's back now you can be happy" I said seeing mom coming over to us with Tali and Elena

"Uncle Marshall" Elena screamed as she ran and gave him a hug.

"Hey sweetie how's it going" he said returning her hug.

"Good" she answered smiling

"Look, Marshall I'm sorry about what happened I should of..."

Papa stopped her before she could finish " I don't want to talk about now, right now I just want to spend the day with my daughter. Is that to much to ask?" he was using his angry voice and I could tell he wasn't happy to see her.

"No it's not" she said quietly. I could tell he made her sad. I looked around the park quick and pointed to the swings.

"Swings, I want to go on the swing's" I grabbed my dad my the had and dragged him to the swings, everyone follow. I guess they wanted to swing too.

I was heading towards the big girl swing but my papa picked me up and placed me in the baby swing next to Tali who mama had already started pushing. "No, papa I'm a big girl now, I want to swing on the big girl swing." I looked over at Elena who just took the swing I wanted. She smiled at me and I stuck my tongue out in return.

"I know your a big girl now but you're still my baby. Besides you could fall off that swing and get hurt."

"Fine but next time I get a big kid swing, and you better push me high"

"Will do'' He said and started pushing me as high as the dumb baby swing would go.

After A few minutes of swinging I heard it.

"ICE CREAM TRUCK" I yelled. I didn't care how high I was going I just wanted Ice cream. I stood up in the swing and was about to jump out when papa stopped the swing and put me on the ground.

"Letty don't do that you'll hurt yourself" I didn't pay attention to what he was saying I just ran toward the Ice cream truck and everyone followed behind me. I swear they were walking in the slowest past possible just to make me mad. I got annoyed that they still weren't at the Ice cream truck so I started to yell at them to hurry their butt's up.

After we got Ice cream we spent the rest of the day at the park. I showed off my new gymnastics moves that had recently learned and everyone started clapping. After it got dark papa took us all out to dinner and then we went home. When we got home we all decided to play Go Fish. Of course I won but only because I cheated but I didn't let them know that. I just rubbed it in their face's that I won. When we were done playing cards I took a bath and got ready for bed. Papa tucked me and Elena in and put in my favorite movie which was Beauty and the Beast on. I gave papa a good night hug and kiss and he was about to leave the room. " Papa are you going to leave again" I asked before he got a chance to totally close our bedroom door.

"Of course not baby, Papa's not going anywhere"

"Promise"

He came over and sat next to me in bed" I promise you Letty that I will be here when you wake up tomorrow and everyday after that, Okay."

"Okay" I said giving him one last hug goodnight

I laid in bed watching Beauty and the Beast and realized that today turned out to be a pretty good day.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Hopefully i'll get another chapter up tonight. If not more to come tomorrow :)


	10. A turn for the worse

I know I've taken a while to update but I'm hoping to post some more chapters tonight!

I just wanted to add that I don't own any of the Fast and the Furious characters or anything from the franchise. I only own the characters that I've made up and so far that's all of them except Letty.

I hope you guys are Enjoying the story and Continue to read it. Thanks!

* * *

Marshall POV

I walked out of the girls bedroom and after the promise I had made her I knew I had to talk to Kim. I went down to the living room where Kim was about to pour a drink. "I thought that you were going to get clean?"

"Marshall come on I don't need this right now."

"Well we need to talk about what happen."

"Can't we just talk tomorrow? You're the one who said you wanted to enjoy today without any drama."

"Well now I want to talk. So lets talk"

"Well now I just want have a drink and go to bed."

"Yeah, well you drinking is what got us into this predicament."

"Don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Blame everything on me! You're the one who came down here and started with me and besides I didn't have to leave the scene of the accident you're the one who gave me they keys and told me to go, So it's your fault you went to Jail not mine"

"I was just trying to help you and I wouldn't of even gone to jail if you didn't have all that shit in your car! This whole situation could of been avoided if you cared a little more about your family and a little less about your fucking drugs!"

"You no I care"

"No, you don't Kim, You even said so yourself!"

"I was angry, I didn't mean it!" she was screamed

"If you didn't mean it you would of been getting help these past two months instead of sending your kids away just so you can Party."

"What, how did know I sent the kids away?"

"Quincy, told me when you went to the bathroom at dinner."

"He doesn't know what he's talking about!"

"Really cause he told me that you sent them away for a whole month! He said that they had to walk home from the airport because you were to drunk to come and get them!"

"Whatever Marshall I don't need this!" she started to walk away from me and I grabbed her arm to pull her back."

"You're so selfish! You don't give a damn about anyone bout yourself! Have you even asked Quincy how he's doing! Or gone to any of Letty's Gymnastics Meets? I bet you didn't even know that Elena was at the top of her class this year! You don't care to be apart of their lives and by the way your acting their not going to want you to be apart of their lives! I let go of her arm and waited for her to response. " I guess you don't care, do you!" she just bowed her head and started to walk away again.

Letty's POV

The movie was just starting to get good when I heard Mama and Papa fighting down stairs. I tried to ignored them but they were so loud I couldn't hear the movie. "That's it I'm going to get them to be quite" I announced not knowing if Elena was awake or not.

"I don't think that's a good idea Letty" Elena said sitting up in bed.

Crap she's awake. "I can't hear the movie, let alone fall asleep with them fighting"

"Well you know how mean they get when their fighting and I don't think it's safe if you go down there."

"I'll be okay, Elena. You can come if you want."

She just shook her head no and laid back in bed.

"Baby" I yelled at her and she stuck her tongue out at me.

The closer I got to the stairs the more of their argument I could understand. Papa was yelling at mama saying that she didn't care about anyone. I waited at the top of the stairs listening to their fight and deciding if I wanted to go down there or not. I after a couple minutes I decided that they needed to stop and made my way down stairs.

"Don't walk away from me Kim." I heard my papa yell

"Oh so when you walk away it's okay but the minute I decide to it's a different story!?"

"The only time I've ever walked away is when you cheated on me! and can you blame me?"

"I didn't walk away when you cheated on me now did I. Besides your always leaving us, so that is not the only time you've walked away."

"Me leaving for work Is not considered leaving! At least I'm trying to do something good for our kids. Unlike you who drinks, does drugs, and cuts herself right in front of them. Do you think that's any better then me going away to make money so they can have what ever they want? What you do is way worse Kim. At least I can admit when in the wrong and that I have a problem!."

"What do you want me to admit that I'm a bad mom? Fine I'm a bad mom but I don't know what you expect me to do!"

"Mama, Papa please stop!" I was almost in tears. They kept fighting, they must not of heard me.

"I want you to admit It you have a problem and then go and get help for it."

"See that's where your wrong! I don't have a problem! I'm fine with who I am and who I've become! Your the one With the problem Marshall" Mama said slamming he fist into his chest with each statement. I had never her seen her so mad before.

"Kim I warning you stop hitting me"

She didn't listen. she just kept slamming her fist into his chest and yelling Spanish curse words at him.

"Mama" I cried as I ran to hide under the end table by the couch.

"Kim I said stop! Papa yelled as he pushed her off of him and she stumbled backwards over the coffee table and fell to the ground.

"STOP" I yelled loud enough so I knew they would both hear me. I saw both eyes flash over to where I was hiding. Papa rushed over to me and sat down in front of the end table so he could talk to me.

"It's okay Let, come her baby" He opened his arm for me to come to him but I was scared and after he pushed mama I wasn't sure If I should. After a moment I crawled over to him and Gave him a hug. He picked me up and brought me back up stairs to my room.

"It's okay baby, Just go back to sleep and I'll see you In the morning" He said laying me down on my bed as he started to tuck me In. He turned off the movie and the lights and went back down stairs.

Marshall's POV

I can't believe Letty saw me and her mom fighting like that. When I heard hear scream My heart Literally stopped for a second. She looked so scared I just wanted to hold her in my arms and never let her go. I brought her back up stair to bed and tucked her in. I turned off all the light and the movie hoping she would fall asleep faster then I went back down stairs. I walked in the living room and Kim was sitting on the couch with a drink in hand. "I'm sorry" I said sitting next to her.

"I don't think saying sorry will fix this." she said as tear fell down her checks.

"So what do we do then."

"I'm not sure."

"I don't think we should be together."

"Come on we've been through so much, We can get through this." she begged

"How? How are we suppose to get past this?"

" I don't know we'll figure it out"

"I don't think it's that simple, I think we need some time apart."

"I think being apart is our problem." She said crying harder.

"Kim I'm leaving in a few day's for rehab and I think you should send the kids to your parents and get some help too."

"No! I don't need help! What I need is for people to stop trying to control me! I need you to understand and stick with me!"

"Kim I can be with you if you don't get help!"

"Then I think you should leave."

"What? No, I'm not leaving I promised Letty that I wouldn't."

"Well looks like your breaking that promise"

"I can't"

"Marshall. Go!" She said standing up pointing towards the door "NOW!"

"Fine" I said throwing my hands up in defeat and walking towards the door. "But don't expect me to come back!" I yelled as I slammed the door walking away from my only family.

I was so mad that Kim threw me out of my own damn house. I drove around four hours until I decided that I would go visit my mom and Little brother until I headed out for rehab.

* * *

Thanks for reading:)


	11. 2 years in California

**Letty's POV**

I woke up this morning exited to spend the day with my papa. I know that him and mama were fighting last night but I hope they'll be okay today. Mommy Is a always a lot happier when papa's home and their not fighting. I walked in his room to wake him up but he wasn't in bed. "Papa" I yelled. I waited for an answer but when I didn't hear one I started to search all over the house. I looked in every room, every closet, under all the beds, I was on a mission to find where he was hiding I even looked in the fridge.

"What are you looking for?" Quincy asked as he fed Tali

"Papa" I answered "I can't find him anywhere"

"Well I doubt that he's in the fridge" he said and started to laugh at me .I just stuck my tongue out at him.

I ran into the living room where my mom was sitting on the couch hoping that she'd know where he is.

"Mami" I said taping on her knee. When she didn't answer I tried again "Mami" I said again and I continued to tap her knee in order to get her attention.

"What" she answered slapping my hand away. I was surprised she that she talked to me in English but I went with it because she seemed to be in a mood.

"Where's Papa?"

"He Left."

"No he didn't, he promised me he would be here when I woke up." I said not believing what she said.

"Well he lied, that's what he does. He lie's."

"No, he doesn't" I yelled a t her " He does not lie " I said trying to defend him

"Yes he does. That's all he knows how to do."

"No, No, No!" I yelled " My papa does not lie, your the liar. I want Papa."

"Letty Just go to your room" she said shrugging me off.

"No, Not until Papa comes back."

"Well your going to be waiting for a really long time because he's not coming back!"

"He left because of you didn't he? You always make him leave! For once I wish you would just leave and never ever come back! I could tell she was mad, her face was red and she reached over and slapped me across the face. I fell to the ground and started crying. Quincy ran over to me and started to yell.

"What the Hell Is wrong with you" He said as he picked me up and I tuck my head into his neck as I continued to cry.

"She deserved it!'

"How could a 4 year old deserve to be slapped across the face like that?"

"Did you hear what she said to me?"

"Yeah, but she didn't deserved to get slapped for telling you the truth. God dad was right you are a Bitch."

"What did you just call me?"

"I called you a bitch!"

"Don't you dare talk to me like that or you'll end up just like your sister. Now go to your room before I lose my temper."

Quincy brought me over to where he was feeding Tali, He put me down and picked her up then told me and Elena to follow him to his room, where we stayed until it was time for bed. Mama Left some time during the night I heard her pulling out of the driveway late that night.

The next morning I woke to my mama in my room putting a bunch of my clothes into a bag. I was still mad at her for hitting me but I so badly wanted her to forgive me so I decided to be nice. "Are we going on a trip" I questioned still taking my chances and talking in English.

"You could say that"

"Is Papa coming?"

"No, he's not! Now can you just be quit and shut up about your dad for a minute!" She sounded annoyed and I didn't want to make her mad again so I just sat back and watched her throw all of my stuff into a bunch bags

"Quincy" mama yelled "come here please"

After a minute Quincy appeared in mine and Elena's door way.

"Yeah what is it mama?"

"I needed you to pack your stuff, there's some bags in the hall closet, get all your stuff together then put it in the car"

"Why, where are we going?"

" I have some friends out In California, They said that there's some houses for sale in their Neighborhood and we need a fresh start so I figured we'd go down there and check it out."

"We're just going to pick up and leave?"

"That's the plan, now go pack your bags well I finish packing the girls stuff."

"Ma! We can't just leave, all my friends are here. I've lived here my whole life and I don't want to leave!

"This is not up for debate Quincy we're leaving and that's my final decision. Now go and pack your bags."

* * *

**One month Later**

**Quincy's POV**

We've lived in California for about a month now. Mom' bought us this crap house down in East L.A., I guess her friends are real partiers because she's gone out all most every night since we've been here. I had Mom sign Letty up for Gymnastics again just to get her out of the house. Elena seam's to like it here, I guess the warm weathers is perk but I still miss Detroit. I lived there my whole life, that where all my friends are, and that's why where my dad was buried. I guess that's the main reason why I didn't want to leave, everything about Detroit reminded of me of my dad and I was afraid of losing him by moving out here but I guess it doesn't matter anymore. I met this guy named Lorenzo who's part of a local gang and he's been pretty cool, showing me the rope and all, but lately he's been trying to get me to do some jobs for him. I know it's good money but I'm not sure if I want to get mixed up in stuff like that. Letty Love's California, it's summer so we've been going to the beech almost everyday, she loves the ocean but It kind of scares me because she's quite the little wanderer. I tend to do whatever she asks of me though and I have the hardest time staying mad at her especially because I know how much she missing her dad and ma's been really mean to her ever since we left Detroit. Always slapping her around and snapping at everything she does. It Pisses me off to see how ruff she's been getting lately so whenever she's in a bad mood I take Letty and the other girls to the beach.

* * *

**One Year later**

**Quincy's POV**

Marshall's been back in our lives for about 10 months. Him and mom got back together for a while but split when she choose drugs over him. Then they got back together and have been on and off every since. It's harder on Letty then the rest of us, she hates it when mom's sad and Marshall leave's, mostly because when he's gone mom put's her hands on her but around him she wouldn't dare I remember one time when Mom slapped her across they face and Marshall saw her do it.

_Flashback_

_I was sitting in the living room playing with Tali on my day off from school, when Letty got sent home from Preschool. Mom had just picked her up and Marshall was sleeping up stairs. _

_Kim: Letty how many time's have we been over this you can't keep getting in trouble!_

_Letty: But mama the boy stole my snack what was I suppose to do!_

_Kim: Not throw a pair of scissors at his head that's for dam sure._

_Letty: I'm sorry mama, It won't happen it again._

_Kim: Yeah Let I've heard that before, This Is the third Preschool that you've been kicked out of since we've been here. I can only imagine how much trouble your going to get into when you start actual school in the fall. I sick and tired of you getting in trouble all the time, just because your dad's back in town doesn't mean you get to walk all over everybody. You need to grow up a little and stop being such a spoiled rotten little Bitch!" _

_Mom was yelling and she slapped Letty hard across the face._

_Some where between them getting home and Mom Yelling at Letty Marshall had woken up and witnessed the end of the conversation and mom slapping Letty. he bolted down the stairs and pushed mom into the wall away from Letty._

_"Don't you ever put your hands on her again. You stupid Bitch, If I ever see you lay a hand on her or any of them ever again I swear I won't hesitate to put mine on you!'_

_He grabbed Letty and walked out the door. We didn't see them for 2 whole day's._

_End of Flashback_

I had never seen him so mad before, It made me happy because I knew it would be a while until she ever even thought about laying another hand on Letty. But I knew my mom was right about one thing Letty starting school in the fall was not going to be a good thing.

I had been hanging out with Lorenzo and his gang since we've moved out here. Their actually pretty cool people and I've become pretty close with most of them. I had agreed to take on some small Jobs for Lorenzo and that's when they decided to let me join the gang. Most of it was boosting cars or dropping of parts to people, nothing too Illegal. I had brought Letty there to hang out sometimes after her Gymnastic classes. One of the guys had Little sister named Nicole that Letty liked to hangout with and besides I liked spending time with her. I was trying to get Marshall to put her in some dance classes since she was no longer in preschool and I wanted her away from my mom as much as possible. I new she liked basketball and soccer more then the whole gymnastic and dance stuff but she was too young play on a team so I continued to make her do Gymnastics in order to keep her out of the house.

* * *

**One Year later**

We were celebrating the 4th of July on the beach, we had a BBQ and we where waiting for the fire works to start. We were celebrating not only the 4th of July but the fact that Marshall and My mom had just gotten remarried. I guess it was because they had lasted 3 months without breaking up and they wanted to celebrate it by getting married. They were probably drunk or high off from some shit. My real reason for celebrating was that Letty made it through her first year of school with only 3 suspensions. I felt so proud I went and got her name tattooed on me again. I had a bunch of tattoos now, It started with the mandatory one that I needed to get to be apart of Lorenzo's gang, then I got my dads face on my forearm along with his date of birth and death, I had the word Detroit tattooed across my upper back, then I got each of the girls names tattooed on me. Elena's was on my left Index finger, Then I got Letty and Tali across each of my wrist. Then I Just got Leticia tattooed on my neck to show her how proud of her I was. My mom hated the tattoos but Marshall thought they were cool being that he had way more then me. But honestly I didn't care what either of them thought, I'm 16 and I can make my own decisions.

Marshall had gotten me a new car for my 16th birthday and with all the money I was making from boosting cars and selling parts I was able to put some high teach gear in my car so I was fit for street racing. I had taken Letty with me a few time, when Marshall was out of town. I knew he'd never let me take her there so I mad a deal with her that I would teach her everything I knew about cars if she kept her mouth shut. I wasn't the only one who brought their little siblings to the races well at least not in my in my gang.

Jaun would bring Nicole every once and a while and Carlos would bring his younger brother Hector with him to the races all the time, even though he was a guy and a few years older then Letty I didn't see what the big deal was. She was safer there with me then at home anyways.

I was glad to see Elena, I hadn't seen her in months and over the years she had become like a sister to me and Letty. Back in December Marshall and my ma started to go through a really rough patch breaking up and making up all the time. He would get mad at her for something then she would get upset and go hook with randoms or do stupid stuff like drinking or drugs, she even got so upset over it she started to cut again. When He would leave she'd get so upset, I thought Letty was bad but mom took It to a whole new level. She had become oblivious to the world around her she'd do drugs, drink, and even cut herself right in front on Letty and Tali. Elena wasn't there much she would try to be out of the house as much as possible. That meant joining every school club she could and going over to friends houses instead of being home. There would be times when Marshall would disappear for up to a couple days without even a phone call. After a while when he left mom would too, they wouldn't be together but she'd go off and stay with her druggie friends and party the nights away. Anyway Elena's Grandparent had stopped down for a surprise visit in February and both Marshall and Mom had been gone for days. They didn't think that it was a stable place for an 8 year old girl to be living so when they finally got a hold of our parents they said that they had 2 choices. They could let them take Elena back to Detroit with them willingly or her Grandparent would take them to court where there would be a chance that all of us would get taken away. They choose to let Elena go live with her Grandparents and It truly was the right decision to make. Her Grandparent were letting her stay here In L.A. for a month and then she had to go with Letty and Tali down to our Grandparents in Puerto Rico.

I was brought out of my thoughts by a couple of guys asking if I could throw their Frisbee back. I started to look around the beach for my family, Mom and Marshall were cuddling on a blanket looking at the start. Then I saw the girls running around in the sand with sparklers laughing and making designs in the air with them. It felt good to see them laugh, after everything we've been through they looked happy. Today was the first day in a long time that we were all happy and it actually felt like we were a family. The Fire works went off and the girls ran over to sit with mom and Marshall to watch. I made my way over from the where I was sitting and spent the rest of the night with my family.


	12. Hide and seek

I know its been a few days since I've updated but I've been really busy.

I go back to school tomorrow so, I won't be able post as many chapters

as I would like to, but I'm going to write all day and get as many chapters as

I can up. Since my school break is over I wont be able to post chapters on

Mondays, Wednesdays, and Saturdays but every other day expect one or two new

chapters to be up. I know that I kind of blew by two years but I'm trying to get

to the part when Letty meets the Toretto's but I still have a few more chapters to

go until I get there. I hope you guy like the story and thanks for reading.

**I just wanted to clear up everyone's ages **

**Marshall: 31**

**Kim: 31**

**Quincy: 16**

**Elena: 9**

**Letty: 6**

**Tali: 3 ( Letty is 2 and a half years older then her.)**

**Letty's POV**

I just Got home from Puerto Rico last night and today was the first day of school and lets just say I was not happy about it. I hate school, I wish they would just kick me out like they did when I was In preschool. I was riding in the car with Quincy and he wouldn't stop asking me about my summer In Puerto Rico with my grandparents.

"Letty!"

"What!"

"Were you even listening to me?"

"No, not really" I said honestly

"Fine, I see how it is." he said pretending to be hurt.

I just laughed and stuck my tongue out at him and he did it back in return.

"So there is a back to school race this weekend. If you want to come."

"I would love to come but you know papa won't let me."

"So, we'll sneak you out. You know your my good luck charm and I can't win If your not there."

" We can try sneaking out but if Papa catches us I'm telling him that you forced me."

"Deal" He said and started to laugh.

After a few more minutes of driving Quincy dropped me off at school and warned me to behave. I told him I couldn't make any promises.

I was sitting in at my table with Nicole filling out a sheet of paper that had questions about our summer on it. Being that we were only in the first grade we didn't learn much, especially on the first day.

**"**Nicole" I whispered so no one could hears us.

"What?"

"These questions are dumb don't you think? I mean it's not like Miss. Peters actually cares what we did over the summer."

" I know, but she told us to do it so we have to."

"No we don't. We don't have to do anything that she tells us." I said a little to loud because the kid across from us shushed me. I stuck my tongue out at him and he went back to his work.

"Letty it's the first day and I really don't feel like getting in trouble for not filling out this simple worksheet."

"I know but It's just so boring" I pleaded and I slammed my head down on the table trying to be dramatic which mad Nicole laugh.

I sat that for a minute as Nicole continued to fill out the worksheet. " I have an Idea!"

"Oh god Letty what is it, and it better not be something that's going to get us in trouble"

"Relax Nicole were not going to get in trouble"

"Really?' she said in a tone that she clearly didn't believe me

**"**Why don't we play hide and seek."

"Now?"

"Yes now, we'll hide and then wait and see how long it takes for Miss. Peters to find us"

After Nicole thought about it sheagreed that it would be fun. So I looked around to find a good place to hide. The cubbies I whispered to Nicole and pointed over to them. She shook her head yes. Then we crawled over to them receiving some weird looks from the other kids but I just ignored them and continued to make my way to the cubbies.

We both chose a cubby to hide in and waited there to be found. It was about 5 minutes later when Miss. Peters called everyone to the carpet to share what they had filled out on their worksheet.

" That can't be right." I heard Miss Peters say to the class. "Sit still so I can count again, I'm only getting17 and there is suppose to be 19 of you... Do any of you know whose missing?"

"Letty and Nicole" I heard the kid that shushed us tell her. I was going to punch him for telling her when I got out of this cubby.

I guess he also told her where we went because a few seconds later she was in the cubby room searching through each of them until she found the ones we were in.

"What are you girls doing in here?" Miss. Peters asked

"Playing hide and seek." I said trying to be as sweet and cute as possible so we didn't get in trouble.

"Well it's not play time yet so why don't you girls go get your worksheet and take a seat on the carpet with everyone else"

We nodded and did as we were told. When it was my turn to share what I had put on my worksheet I had to wing it because I only answered the first few questions.

I decided that hide and seek would be a fun game to play for the rest of the day so whenever Miss. Peters wasn't looking I'd grab Nicole and find somewhere to hide.

I could tell Miss. Peters was getting mad at us, she even sat us in time out a couple of times but that didn't stop me from wanting to play. It was 2:15 and we had run out of hiding places in the class room, Miss Peter had suggested arts and crafts so when she went to the supplies closet I grabbed Nicole's arm quietly left the room threatening everyone who saw us not to tell. We ran down the hall way to the third grade wing and hid in the bathroom. After about 10 minutes I got bored and decided to find a new place to hide. I told Nicole to follow me and we made out way to a new location.

We had hid in about 5 different bathroom since we left the classroom not staying in one place for too long. I decided it was time to switch again so we quietly left the bathroom and started to walk down the hall I was about to make a turn when I heard Miss. Peter talking to the principle.

Miss. Peters: "I've looked for them everywhere and no one in my class seams to know where they went"

Principal: Did you search in the bathrooms and ask the other teachers if they've seen them?"

Miss. Peters: "Of course but no one has any clue to where they went"

Principal: "What two students are missing?"

Miss. Peters: "Nicole Rivera and Leticia Ortiz"

Principal: "That's not a surprise Miss. Ortiz was always getting in trouble last year"

Miss Peters: "Well this is now and we need to find them!"

Principal: "You go back to your class room and I'll put the school on lock down so no one can enter or leave the building then I'll call their parents."

I was about to just jump out from the corner to show them that we were okay but then he mentioned that he'd call my parent so I grabbed Nicole's arm and dragged he to the closes room. The room was small and filled with cleaning supplies, It smelt really weird but I knew we needed to hide so I crouched down in the corner and Nicole followed suit.

"Don't you think your taking the game a little too far Letty."

"No I just want to win, now be quiet before they fine us"

We stayed in that room for what felt like forever but was probably only an hour, until the door opened and I saw Miss. Peters, the principal, and our parents.

" Thank god we found you girls" Miss. Peters said as she rushed us out of the closet.

Nicole's Parents gave her a big hug and mine just looked angry.

"What were you girls doing in there?" The Principal asked us

"Playing hide and seek" I said trying to be cute but they weren't falling for it.

"I'm just glad your okay" Mrs. Rivera said pulling Nicole in for another hug.

"What were you thinking, you had us all worried sick" my mom said trying not yell

" I bet I did' I said using a smart tone knowing that the only thing she cared about was having to take time out of her day to come down to the school.

"Don't use that tone with me young lady!"

"Can we not do this here" dad said butting in to the conversation

"Whose Idea was this antways?" the principal asked

I was about to say both of us when Nicole pointed to me. I gave her a death stare for throwing me under the bus. Some best friend she was, but she was right it was my idea.

"Miss. Peters why don't you take the Rivera family back to your room so Nicole can get her stuff and go home." the principal Suggest.

When they left he turned to look at me "why don't you guy come with me and we'll have a little chit chat in my office" He said and started to lead us to his office even though we knew where it was form last year.

**At the principal's office.**

"Miss. Ortiz It's the first day of school and I already have to talk to you, What do you have to say for yourself."

" I just wanted to have some fun."

"Do you think it was fun to worry your teacher sick all day? So think it was fun that everyone was searching for you? Do think it was fun that we had to lockdown the school and hold kids past dismissal time just because the two of you wanted to play hide and seek?"

"I don't know was It?"

"Leticia don't be a smart mouth" My mom yelled

She was furious and I knew I'd be in for it when I got home

"Look I don't want another repeat of last year and as much as I like you I don't want to see you in my office again. Do you understand?"

I didn't answer him.

"She understands sir" My mom said answering for me "She won't be a problem again. Right Leticia."

"Right" I said agreeing with her even though we both knew It wasn't true.

"Okay you can go Miss. Ortiz but I would like to have a quick word with your parents so why don't you go wait in the hall"

I got up and went into the hall. I wasn't quite sure what he wanted to talk to my parents about but I knew It couldn't be good. My mom was already mad, but I knew my dad would think that this whole situation would be funny and we'd have a good laugh about it.

As soon as we got to the car mom started yelling about how much time she had to wasted by coming down to the school because I felt like playing a stupid game. My dad tried to calm her down but she wouldn't listen. I sat there not saying anything because I didn't want to get In any more trouble and I certainly was not exited for my dad to leave for his trip next week.

Thanks for reading I hope you liked it.

I should have another chapter or two up by the end of the night.


	13. When I'm gone

First I would just like to apologize for not posting more chapters on Sunday but I got caught up with something else so I didn't have any more time to write. My winter break is over so I'm back in school, and between work, school, and practice I wont be able to update everyday but I will post as many chapters as I can on my days off or that I don't have much going on. With that said I would just like to thank all of you for reading my story and once again I do not own any of the Fast and the Furious people, the only ones I own are the ones I've made up and so far that's everyone but Letty. I'm basing the next chapter off Eminem's song When I'm gone so check out the song because I'll probably use the lyrics for parts in this chapter, hope you all like it.

Letty's POV

(Monday) I only have three months left of school and I'll have to say I'm pretty proud of myself for not getting sent to the Principals office since the first day of school. Sure I got in to some trouble and I defiantly wouldn't say that I'm the model student but Miss. Peters never sent me to the Principals office. Dad had been working towards his new album since the beginning of the year and it's finally done. I hate when he makes a new album, he always leaves and makes mama sad, no matter how much I beg him not to go he always does. He was leaving for Sweden this weekend and didn't want him to leave.

Two days Later

(Wednesday) I just got home from school and I dragged my dad out back so he could push me on the swing. I knew how to pump but I liked spending time with him so I would have him push me. We started to talk about school and how proud he was that I was staying out of trouble. It made me happy knowing that he was proud of me, then he started to talk about his weekend and really didn't want to talk about it.

Letty: "I don't want to talk about you going away." I said as he continued to push me.

Marshall: "It's only for a few days baby, I'm leaving Friday and I'll be home Monday when you get home from school"

Letty: "I don't care I don't want you to leave." I said a little louder then I probably should have.

Marshall: "It's the last time baby I promise." I hopped off the swing and turned toward him.

Letty: " I don't want you to leave" I screamed "When you leave you make mommy cry, Why does mommy always cry?...I don't want you to leave" I yelled again "and you always say that you always say this is last time, but I don't want you to leave anymore daddy your mine" I said and I pulled him into a hug. He picked me up and hugged me tight, we stood there for a long time with him just holding me. Shortly after he picked me up I started to cry, When he put me down he told me what he always does when I cry. _"Straiten up little soldier, Stiffen up that upper lip, what you crying about you got me_" Then he lead me inside and I laid down for a nap.

Friday Morning.

I've spent the past few days trying to think of way to keep my dad from leaving but nothing has worked. Today was a half day of school so I got home a 11:00 A.M., I was In my room doing arts and craft and when I was done I planed to show my dad. I ran into his room and held up my art work to show him what I made.

Letty: "Papa look what I made." I said as I tapped on his arm to get his attention.

Marshall: "Sorry babe I can't I got to go catch a plane."

I started to panic I had forgotten that today was Friday and that meant not only was my dad leaving and I had yet to come up with a plan to get him to stay but Quincy would also be out with his friends all night. I hadn't seen my mom all day and I had no Idea where her and Tali where. "Papa where's mama? I can't find mama where is she?"

Marshall: "I don't know go play Letty baby daddy's busy, daddy's writing this song this song ain't gonna write it's self." He yelled shrugging me off and motioning for me to go away.

I was so hurt by his gesture that I wanted to cry 'But.." I mumbled not even sure If he would hear me.

Marshall: "I mean it baby, I've got to finish this song before I leave. Here come on I'll give you one underdog then you have to swing by yourself." he said standing up

Letty: "Don't bother" I said motioning for him to sit back down then I walked with my head down out of the room. I could feel his eyes on me but I didn't look at him.

When I left my room I knew It wouldn't belong before he was out the door and on a plane to Sweden. I had to think fast I looked around the living room and saw a couple of boxes of Elena's stuff that we found In the attic and my parents put them in boxes planning to ship them out to her in Detroit. I ran over to them, I counted seven boxes then I grabbed as many of them as I could and started to pile them in front of the door. After I ran out of boxes I started bring whatever I could carry over and I blocked the door with it.

"What the hell" I heard my dad yell from the bottom of the stairs.

Letty: "Daddy please" I begged as he walked by me and started to move things out of the door way. "Daddy don't leave" I said pulling on his shirt so he would stop moving things out of the door way." Daddy No stop it!' I yelled almost in tears. Finally he stopped what he was doing and looked at me.

Marshall: "Let, I don't have time for this, I got to go catch a plane!."

Letty: "I don't want you to leave" I said letting the tears fall from my eyes.

Marshall: "Baby I have to." He tried to reason with me but I didn't want to listen. I knew no matter how much I begged and cried that he wouldn't change his mind.

Letty: "Fine" Then I reached in to my pocket and pulled out a locket that had a picture of me and mama in it. " It's got a picture. This will keep you safe papa take it with you." I put the locket in his hand then I gave him a hug and cried hard into his neck.

Marshall: "You really don't want me to go do you?"

Letty: "I really don't" I cried.

He pulled me out of a hug and took my hands. "Look if you don't want me to go I wont."

Letty: "Really? You won't go?"

Marshall: "No baby, I'll stay for you. I promise but I do need to go and tell the guys at my label, so can you help me put this stuff back where it belongs."

Letty: "Promise you wont go"

Marshall: "I promise"

Letty: "Okay" I said as I started to move things out of the door way. When the door was unblocked we opened it and mama was walking up to the house.

Marshall: "Where did you go?"

Kim: "A girl in Tali's preschool is having a slumber party for her birthday, so I went and dropped her off."

Marshall: "You could of told someone."

Kim: "Sorry I thought you'd be gone by now anyways."

Marshall: "yeah me too, but I got held up a little" he said glancing to me. "Anyways I have to go" He gave me a kiss on the head and told me he loved me, then he went over and did the same thing to mama and she looked sad.

I thought that It was weird that he gave mama a kiss in the lips and told her he loved her because he only did that before he left and he promised he wasn't leaving. I thought for a moment and then I realized that he still had his suitcase in his hand when he left and he didn't mention anything to mama about staying. I ran down to the sidewalk and watched him drive down the street and turn the opposite direction that his label was. 'We need to follow him!" I yelled to my mom and grabbed her arm as dragged her to the car.

"Letty we can't follow him he's on his way to Sweden!"

"We have to mama, please can we just go and find him so he can come home" I begged

"Let come on, I want him to stay just as much as you do but we can't he's got to work."

"Please mama!" I cried

"Fine Letty but just this one time we'll go and bring him home"

I hopped in the back seat and we drove towards the airport. I started to count the change that I'd been saving in the cup holder, I had managed to have saved $3.98. plus the $10 my dad had my keep in my pocket incase if emergencies. I grabbed it out of the cup holder and shoved it into my pocket just in case mama needed help paying for something.

When we got to the plane station they wouldn't let us on the plane without tickets. My mom tried to buy tickets but they said that the flight was full so we'd have to catch the next flight. Mama wasn't going to buy the tickets but I gave her my best puppy dog face I could and she bought them, then we went over and started to wait for our flight. I got bored so I started to wonder around and I came to a gift shop and started to look around. The gift shop had post cards, magnets, key chains, T-shirts, and a bunch of little stuff animals. I was looking around the shop and I came to a section of small knick knacks, I saw a coin and It said number one dad on it. At first I thought it was once of those chocolate coins but when I picked it up I could tell that it wasn't chocolate. I was just going to put it in my pocket and forget it was there until I got out of the store, but then I remembered the change in my pocket and I decided that I'd pay for it. It only cost $8.99.

We got off the plane and mama got information about papa's concert tonight then We drove to his gig location, luckily for us there was a hotel across the street. Pa's concert started at 8 P.M. and they usually lasted about 2 hours. Me and mama decided to wait until his concert was over before we went over to get him so he would come home with us. He had another concert tomorrow and Sunday but I didn't care I just wanted him home with me. I was so mad that he lied to me If he was just going to leave he shouldn't of promised me that he was going to stay.

I was sitting on the chair in out Hotel room waiting until mama to get out of the bathroom so we could go. I didn't know What I was going to say to him when we got there I just new that I was mad at him for lying and I wasn't sure if he would be happy to see me. Honestly I don't know why I got so upset about him leaving, he always does and I guess I was just sick of him making me and mama sad all the time. It wasn't like he was leaving for a few weeks or months it was only a few days, but I just didn't want him to leave. The longer that I waited for my mom the more unsure I became about the whole situation I was in. I thought about just getting mama and heading home without even seeing Pa but we came all this way and I need to understand why he lied. Plus I just got him a coin and I really wanted to give it to him. That's all I wanted to do give him the coin then head home with mama and wait for him like we always did.

I was getting annoyed by how long she was taking so I went up the bathroom door and started to call her. "Mama" I said knocking on the door. There was no answer so I tried again "Mama, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Letty, I'll be out in a minute."

"You don't sound okay" I said turning the door knob. To my surprise It was unlocked so I opened the door. "Mama!'

"Letty, Go away!"

"Mama, what happened." There was blood everywhere and she had cuts on her wrist.

"Letty, I said GO AWAY!"

I didn't listen, "your bleeding" I cried gabbing her wrist. she pushed me back and fell over the tub.

I was surprised that she pushed me that hard but I was more worried about Her then myself. I've seen her make cuts on her wrist before but they've never bled this bad. "I'm going to go get papa!' I yelled

"No, Letty don't!"

It was too late I was already out the door and I ran across the street to the building where my dad was performing. I snuck in a back door and made my way through the building. I heard a bunch of screaming and saw my dad up on stage. I made my way through the crowed of people and stopped when I got to the front. I just stood there watching, he looked so happy, I don't know why but it made me mad. How could he be up there so happy when he knows he just broke my heart and lied to me. Every time he leaves he knows that were at home crying over him and he's here having a good time. I didn't even want to be there any more I just wanted To give him the stupid coin and leave. It was there in that moment that I realized that he wasn't leaving to make money in order to support us he was doing it because he liked to get away. He liked leaving and putting on a show for everyone even though everything about fame drove him crazy.

I was standing there for a while just thinking to myself when I was brought out of my thoughts by people clapping and screaming my dads name. They threw roses at his feet and he started to thank them all for coming. He was scanning the crowed one last time and that's when he saw me. He had a terrified look on his face and all I could do was think about my mama and how she needed help.

"Daddy It's me help mama her wrist are bleeding." I yelled so her would hear me over all the people.

"But baby were in Sweden, how did you get to Sweden?"

"I followed you daddy you told me that you ain't leaven! You lied to me dad and now you make mama sad and I bought you this coin it says number one dad. That's all I want I just wanted to give you this coin. I get the point fine me and mama are gone!" I yelled as I took the coin out of my pocket and threw it onto the stage.

"But baby wait."

"It's too late dad you made you choice now go out there and show them that you love them more then us. That's what they want, they want you Marshall they keep screaming your name it's no wonder you can't sleep at night. Just take another pill yeah bet you will!" I shook my head at him and left the building. I was so mad I didn't even want to see him, I knew he'd be looking for me that's why when I got back to the Hotel I helped mama clean up and we got on the first plane home.

Thanks for reading :P

I mentioned earlier in the story that I was an Eminem fan hence why I used The names Marshall and Kim. I had His song When I'm gone In my head all day and I thought It what be perfect for a chapter in my story. I don't own any of the verses I used in my sory. I hope you Liked it :P Reviews are nice


	14. Missing

I know I haven't updated in a while but I don't have practice today and tomorrow so I'll be righting more then I have been especially tomorrow. Hopefully a lot will happen in these next couple of chapters that will put me in the spot I want to be, so keep reading because it's about to get real interesting :P

**Letty's POV**

It's been rough since dad got back from Sweden, him and mama were always fighting, I guess telling him her wrist were bleeding didn't make him too happy. When he first got home I wouldn't even talk to him but about a week later he did some major sucking up and I decided to forgive him only if he promised never to lie to me again. Us making up didn't stop him and mama from fighting after a few weeks I swear I went deft from all the yelling, and papa ended up filing for divorce about a month after his return. Its been 2 months since then and I've barley seen my dad, mama's always off with her friends or locked in her room with all of her boyfriends. She hasn't been the same since papa left, I know she's sad but I wish things good go back to the way they use to be, before she hated me. Now all she does when she's home is yells at me and tries to find way so hurt me without leaving a mark. She thinks' it's all my fault papa left her, if we would of just stayed home none of this would of happened.

It's morning and Tali and I are in the kitchen Eating breakfast waiting for Quincy to get ready so we can go out for my 7th birthday. He's taking us to Lorenzo's garage for the morning then were going to spend the day at the park. Mama's asleep in the living room with her new boyfriend, they got here yesterday afternoon and locked me and Tali outside until Quincy got home late at night. I was trying to keep Tali quit until Quincy came downstairs so we wouldn't wake them up. After Quincy was ready we went out to his car.

"Shit, I forgot me keys inside" Quincy said as he felt around in his pockets. "I'll be right back, wait here"

"Okay" I mumbled

I heard Quincy shut the front door and I knew he closed it too loud because after he disappeared into the house all you could here is yelling. Mama was yelling at him for being rude and waking them up, she kept repeating how he was a horrible son and that she wanted him out of her house. I was staring to get scared that mama would come outside and start yelling at us and when I looked over at Tali I could tell she was scared too. The only safe place was in the car but because the doors were locked we couldn't get in.

"Wait here" I instructed Tali. She shook her head yes and I made my way inside. When I opened the door the yelling stopped for a split second before it started up again. Quincy gave me a look telling me to go back outside but I didn't listen, instead I made my way up to his room. I walked in his room and found the keys on his desk, I quickly grabbed them and rushed back downstairs.

"OWE!" I yelled as I felt some grab my arm and pull me to the ground. I looked up and saw mama's new boyfriend smiling down at me.

"Hey! Don't touch her!" Quincy yelled and before I knew It Quincy ran up and punched him in the face.

They both exchanged punches, then started wrestling each other to the ground, mama tried to pull them apart but it didn't work because she got knocked over the coffee table, which made the whole room go silent. I looked around the room and both Quincy and mama's new boyfriend were sitting on the floor covered with blood.

"GET OUT!" mama yelled "I want you and your BITCH of a sister out of my house now!"

"Are you serious?" Quincy asked trying to keep his voice down

"I want you two out of my house now!' she stood up and opened the door as she motioned us to leave.

"Fine" Quincy said standing up. He walked over to me and grabbed my hand" come on Let let's go."

As we walked out of the house mama slammed the door. We went over to the car and I handed him the keys.

"Where's Tali?" Quincy asked me.

"I don't know I told her to wait by the car, and then I came inside to get they keys"

"Well then, where is she? Because she sure the hell not by the car."

"I don't know" I Whispered

"Tali!" Quincy called. I followed suit and we continued to call her name.

We searched all around the house and when we couldn't find her we drove up and down the street looking for her and asking people if they've seen her. We checked in all of her hiding places and all the places she could of gone. We were getting really worried that something bad could of happened to her so we called the police.

It wasn't long after the police got there that the whole block knew what was going on, we tried to get our mom to lets us in the house so we could tell her but she wouldn't let us in.

Officer:" Can you tell what happened or when the last time you saw this girl was."

Quincy:" She went missing about an hour ago."

Officer: "And what can you tell me about what happened?"

Quincy: " I forgot my keys inside so I told the girls to wait by the car so I could go and get them. But when I went back inside I got into a fight with my mom. The girls heard the yelling from outside and Letty came into the house in order to get the keys so they could be safe inside the car, but when we got back outside she was gone."

Officer: "We'll do whatever we can to find your little sister but you need to make sure you stay out of the way so we can do our jobs. We'll keep you posted and maybe you can go home and get people together for a search party tomorrow."

Quincy: "Okay officer, just please you have to find her she's only 4 years old."

Officer: 'We will, I promise"


	15. saying goodbye

Here's another chapter, It's kind of short but I hope you like it. :P

* * *

**Quincy's POV**

It's been two days since Tali's been missing, The police have been on the case and but they have no leads on what happened besides that someone defiantly took her. Mom finally opened the door long enough yesterday afternoon so we could tell her what happened. She said that she'd already heard about it on the news and she talked to the police about it earlier that morning. I could tell she had been drinking more then usual, she was sacred that we might not se Tali again, as much as she tried not to care about me and Letty she wanted Tali in her life. We have been staying at our neighbors, Mrs. Brooks' house the past two nights because our mom still wouldn't let us come home. We were finally able to get a hold of Marshall this morning, we found out that he had moved back to Detroit, but he was going to take the first flight out here to help search for Tali.

Today is the second day of the search party and we're covering the woods. I haven't been able to let Letty out of my sight since Tali went missing, she stays by my side day and night. She's been bugging me to let her go search with by with everyone else but I won't let her leave my side, so she's stuck searching with me. We had been searching for almost two hours when we came to a river, everyone was looking for a way to safely cross it because the water was high and moving fast. Letty and I started to walk up the river to see if there was some rocks we could cross over on. After a while of walking Letty got tired and started to look for rocks to throw in the water so we could make our own trail across. I ventured down a little farther but made sure she wasn't to far behind me so I could keep a carful eye on her. It was there when I knew I should of let Letty go with someone else.

"Letty go back up stream, and go get the police."

"Why, did you find a path we could cross over?''

I wasn't aware of how close she had gotten to me so when I heard her Screams it made me jump back in fear.

"Tali!" Letty yelled and started to cross the water without evening caring if the current took her away.

"No, Letty" In yelled and I grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the water and into my arms as fast as I could.

"We have to help her, Quincy!" Letty Cried

"I know baby we will, but I need you to run back upstream and get the police, okay."

"Okay" she said crying. I let go of her and watched her run back up stream to where the others were.

When she was gone I used all the muscle I had in my legs in order to cross the stream and get to her. She was under the water, stripped naked, and I could see bruises all over her body. Her arm was caught between a branch that was holding her there, so she was not able to flow down the stream. I pulled her out of the water and tried waking her up, when she wouldn't wake, I started performing C.P.R and mouth to mouth. I was screaming at her to wake and before I knew it tears were falling down my checks and I was being dragged away by the police. They started to perform C.P.R on her and one called for an ambulance.

"Is she going to be okay?" I heard Letty ask as they took her away in the ambulance.

I didn't want to look at her, I didn't want her to see me cry, I needed to be strong for her.

"I don't know" I answered, I knew it was a lie but I didn't know how to tell her the truth. "Come on lets go" I said grabbing her hand and lead her back to the car.

"Where are we going?"

"To the hospital" I said still not looking at her.

**At the hospital**

I've been pacing back and fourth in this damn waiting room for almost an hour, how long could it take for them to tell us what I already knew.

"Quincy Cruz?" A doctor that came into the waiting room asked.

"Yeah, that's me" I answered

"Maybe you should sit down" He offered pointing to the row of chairs.

"No, I'm fine. How is she?"

"I'm sorry but your sister didn't make it"

I felt my blood boil and my eyes started to burn, I knew she was dead when I found her in the river but to hear someone confirm it just brought out a new batch of emotions. I started to kick and hit the vending machines, until I felt a tug on my shirt.

"Quincy, what's wrong?"

"I'll give you guys a minute" the doctor said then he exited the room.

I squatted down until I was eye level with her, I took her hand in mine and looked into her big beautiful brown eyes. "Tali's dead"

"No she can't be."

"I'm so sorry baby" I said pulling her into a hug. I thought that she was going to cry but she didn't, she didn't even hug me back, she just stood there in complete silence. We stayed like that until the doctor came back in, I let go of Letty and she went and sat in one of the waiting seats.

"If you guys want you can go see the body before we send her to autopsy"

"I thought she drowned, why does she need an autopsy?"

"We'll that what it seems to be, but we estimate time of death to be about 5 hours ago and due to the stage we found her body in she couldn't of me in the river any longer then 3 hour. We also found a substantial amount of newly formed bruises, along with signs of her lower body parts being touched. So we just want to make sure what happened so we can properly charge this guy when we find him"

"Hold on, are you saying that some creep molested my 4 year old baby sister!?"

"I'm so sorry sir, but that's what it appears to be."

I started to see the red again, I turned around a punched the wall leaving a huge hole that I knew I'd have to pay for late. I pulled my hand from the wall and all I could feel was a huge pain in my hand and blood rushing out of my new cuts.

"Here let me look at that" The doctor said rushing over to me.

"No! I'm fine just take us the see her. "I said pulling away from him.

He brought us to the room and left us to say our goodbyes.

She looked so peaceful, so beautiful. I couldn't imagine how anyone could do something like this to her or to any child. I started to cry again, as much as I wanted to be strong for Letty I couldn't help but cry.

"It's okay." Letty said grabbing my hand.

"How can you be so strong?" I said to her.

"Because I know Tali would want us to be strong for her ,and when mommy finds out were going to have to be strong for her too."

We stood there in silence for a while, until the nurse came in and said that they needed to take her to autopsy.

"Despedida hermanita, ¡Sé fuerte y prometo que me portaré bien para dios en el cielo.

Te amo."( Farewell baby sister, be strong and promise me you'll be good for God up in Heaven. I love you.) I heard Letty whisper as we left the room.

* * *

I think that all for tonight maybe one more if I get all my homework done. If not more tomorrow. :P thanks for reading.


	16. Bruises

Sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been really busy, but I'll try and het a few chapters up today. :P

**Quincy's POV**

Its been 2 months since Tail's past, and things have been really bad around here. Moms been off her rocker bringing more guys home then usual and she's back to taking whatever drug she can get her hands on. I'm just glad Letty hasn't been here to see the way mom or myself have been dealing with Tali's death.

Marshall showed up at the hospital just as we were about to leave and right away Letty clung to him. He decided that after the funeral it would be best for her to stay with him in Detroit for a while and mom agreed. The past 2 months she been living with him in Detroit and now she's on her way home because school starts on Wednesday. Over the summer I've tried to talk to her on the phone but she doesn't say much, Marshall's says she's been really quit since she's been there.

I'm glad she went away, not because I don't want her here with me but because whenever moms this upset she usually takes it out on Letty in a physical way. I've been hanging with my friends a lot more lately trying to keep my mind off things, but it doesn't help. All of the jobs Lorenzo has me doing keeps me pretty busy but nothing can get my mind off of what happened.

**One Month Later **

"Crap" I said quietly to myself. There I had been a race last night and we got home so late that I decided I would just crash at Lorenzo's place. Usually there isn't a race on Sundays but Carlos got challenged Saturday but the police showed up so they never got to race, I guess that they didn't want to wait until next week so we had another race yesterday. It was almost 8 A.M. and by the time I got back to my house to pick up Letty she was going to me late for school. I got my crap and raced home.

"You're late" I heard Letty say quietly as I rushed into the house.

She was sitting on the couch wearing a pair of boy shorts and a baggy sweatshirt, with a red baseball cap, which I think was mine. "I know, I'm so sorry Let."

"Well lets go before we wake mama up."

"Okay, but you know they don't allow hats in school" I joked taking the hat off her head.

"Give it back Quincy" She yelled, reaching for the hat.

'No!" I said laughing and I held the hat over my head making her jump to try and get the hat back.

"I'm serous Quincy!' She shouted as she jumped for the hat again.

"He, what happened to your eye?" I questioned.

"Nothing!" she said snapped.

"Really Let, because that doesn't look like nothing. " I threw the hat down on the couch and took her face with my hands so I could get a better look at her eye. "Tell me" I demanded. She didn't say anything for a while, she stood there with her head down.

"Was it mama?"

"She was mad because you didn't come home last night." She confessed "She wanted you to run to the store to pick her up something to drink. I told her that I didn't know where you were and she didn't believe me. She said that I was a liar and lairs deserve to get punished." Letty turned around so back was towards me, she lifter the sweatshirt up and there were bruises all over her back.

I reached my hand out to touch the bruises, she winced and I pulled my hand back. Some of them were still forming and other looked like they've been there for a while. "How long has mama been hurting you Let?"

"Since I got back." she mumbled

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"That would of just mad things worse!" I saw the tears form in her eyes and as much as she wanted to I knew she wasn't going to let them fall.

"Come here baby" I said pulling her into a hug "Just let it out Let, It's okay to cry." I waited for a minute and when she still didn't cry I gave up. "Hey why don't you skip school today so me and you can hang out."

"Well I don't have soccer practice or Gymnastics, so I guess It would be okay"

Letty was exited for this school year because she was finally old enough to play on the school sport teams.

**Letty's POV**

"Where are we going to go" I asked as we pulled out of the drive way

"Where ever you want"

"Why don't we go to that knew Karate place, it could be fun to learn some self defense."

"Why so you can beat even more people up?"

"No" I said laughing "I just think it would be fun to learn, we could even trying boxing, I mean we have all day"

"Okay Let, like I said we can do whatever you want but be careful I don't want you to get anymore hurt then you already are"

I was happy that me and Quincy were spending time together, we hadn't had any real alone time since I got back from Detroit. I was most grateful that he was letting me skip school, I had been back for a month now and I hated it just as much as before if not more. Nicole was glad to see me, after our whole summer apart. I wasn't sure If she knew why I left but she was very happy that I was home. Being back to school and all made me think of Quincy, he was only 17 why doesn't he got to school?

"Quincy"

"Yeah"

"Can I ask you something?"

"You just did"

I rolled my eyes at him in annoyance

"I'm just kidding kid, what is it?"

"Why don't you go to school? Every other gut your age does. "

"Well that not true Let a lot of guy my age don't go to school"

"So when I'm your age I wont have to go to school?"

"Oh, no you'll have to go to school"

"But why would I have to go, When you don't?"

"Because, I'm going to be there to make you"

"You can't make me do anything."

"We'll see about that" He laughed.

We spent the rest of the morning learning Karta, the Instructor said that I was doing such a good job that he wanted me to sign up for lessons. I had fun so I wanted to do it, but Quincy said that they were expensive so I would have to talk to my dad about that. Then we went to the Boxing gym after lunch, Quincy seemed to have more fun there then I did. I think I would of had more fun if Quincy would of stopped be such a butt and let me actually go it to the ring. He said it was too dangerous with me being hurt and all.

Narrators POV

As the moths went on Quincy and Letty seemed to be doing better, but Kim got worse she was barley able to function after the passing of her daughter, she would cry herself to sleep with a bottle of booze and whatever drug she had at the time to help her get by. Kim had found out that she was pregnant again In October. The doctor said that she was two months pregnant and that if she didn't want to harm this baby the drinking would have to stop.

Letty was great at basketball and she loved playing. Quincy never missed one of her games and Marshall made his way to California a couple times to see her play.

The abuse at home continued for young Letty, she tried hitting her mom back but It just made Kim madder. Letty's coaches would ask what happened but excuses and more excuses is all she would tell them. Quincy would try and bring her with him as much as possible but there were something's that she just couldn't go with him to do.

Letty loved the races and Quincy loved taking her, even if that meant he wouldn't be able to take a girl home that night. She loved everything about cars and was learning a lot about them form Quincy and his friends. Hector and Nicole were always around and three of them would hangout even though Hector was 10 and they were only 7.

The school year ended just as quick as It began, Letty had a pretty good year being that she couldn't play sports if she had bad grades or got in trouble. Lorenzo was throwing an end of the year party, but it was also a going away party for Letty. Letty and Elena were going to there Grandparents in Puerto Rico for the month of July, and she was going to Detroit for the month on August to spend time with her dad.

Thanks for reading. The End of the year party will be up later. Reviews are nice, Let me know what you think :)


	17. End of the year party part 1

So I'm getting closer to when Letty meets the Toretto family. I'm thinking one or two more chapters until I'm there. I hope you guys continue to read my sorry and I'll try to add more detail to my characters so you can get a sense of what they might look like.

* * *

**Letty's POV**

Today was the Lorenzo's party, He was having it at his dads house, so there would be a pool and everything. I was a little scared about going because mama had grounded me for hitting her back during out last fight.

We tried to sneak out of the house but it was kind of hard because she was asleep on the coach.

"Where are you two going?" she said sitting up a little. I guess we woke her up.

"No where" I Quincy answered

"Really then why were you trying to sneak out of my house?... Letty you know that your not allowed to leave the house when you grounded."

"Come on mom she's only 8 years old and she has her last Gymnastic meet today!" Quincy said to her as he picked me up.

"Why is it her last Gymnastics meet?"

"Do you not remember?"

She shrugged her shoulders "No, was I suppose to remember something?"

"Only that you daughter's going away for the whole summer!"

"Right, I forgot."

"So can I go?" I begged

"I guess just get home as soon as possible."

"Okay" I answered and we went out the door.

"She's so stupid, I'm not even wearing, my gymnastic uniform."

"I know, now lets go have some fun"

"Okay, but Quincy could you put me down? I'm 8 years old I think that I can walk."

"Yeah, You think so" he said spinning me around.

I giggled and gave him quick hug and kiss.

"What was that for?" He asked

"For being a great big brother"

"Thanks" He said putting me down and giving me a kiss on the head in return.

"You know I'm really going to miss you when I'm gone"

"Trust me Let, I'm going to miss you just as much if not more"

"Quincy can you promise me something?"

"Depends what it is."

"Just promise me you'll take care of mama and that you won't give up on her"

"Let I"

I cut him off before he could finish his answer. "I mean it Quincy don't give up on her, she's just broken and needs some help picking up the pieces."

"How can you want to help her after everything she's done to you? To us?"

"She's my mom Quincy, our mom! I know that somewhere deep down the mom that we once knew and loved back in Detroit before everything happened is still in there. She's trying to come out, I can tell but she just needs some time."

"I wish I was as sure about is as you are"

"Just promise me you'll be nice to her."

"I promise"

**At The Party **

Quincy went off with his friends to play horseshoes, and Nicole and I were heading over to the pool.

"Hey, Hector." Nicole said as we walked over to the pool.

"Oh great look who showed up" He said sarcastically from his spot in the pool.

"Shut up" I responded "You know that me and Nicole are your only friends."

"That's so not true"

"Oh really then prove it." I smiled at him

"Edwin's my friend"

"Who's Edwin?" Nicole asked

"Hey Little Lady's, How you doin?" I Heard someone say as they put their arm around my shoulders.

"Him" Hector started to laugh and point to the guy behind us.

Nicole and I both looked up to the guy that put his arms around us. After looking up at him I looked over at Nicole and she looked back at me.

"Eww!" We said in unison. I took his arm off my shoulder and Nicole follow suit.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked Nicole

"I think so" She answer and a devilish smile formed on both our faces

"If you guys are thinking about this chocolate thunder then."

"No I don't think that what we were thinking at all" I said cutting him off. "Is it Nicole?"

"No I don't think so" she answered

Then we both grabbed one of Edwin's hands and threw him into the pool.

'That wasn't cool!" He yelled.

Hector, Nicole, and I couldn't stop laughing. "What are you going to go cry to you mommy?" I teased.

"No" Edwin said getting out of the water.

"What are you doing I questioned."

"Oh nothing" he answered with a smile on his face.

Me and Nicole looked at each other and screamed. Before I knew It knew it he had grabbed Nicole and threw he into the water. I was about to make a run for it when he grabbed me. I dropped to the ground and grabbed on to the railing of the pool deck.

"Come on Letty you know you want to go for a swim!" Hector said Laughing

"Let me go" I yelled.

"No way you pushed me in first!' Edwin Said through his laughter

"I'm not letting go!" I yelled

"Fine, Hector can I get some help?"

"Yeah, hold on a minute"

"I'll help too" Nicole said

"Trader!"

Nicole grabbed onto my feet, and Hector took my middle while Edwin tried to unclench my hands from the pool railing. After a while I gave up and let them through me in, it wasn't hat big of a deal because I was planning on getting in always.

After almost two hours of playing in the water and taking turns pushing each other in, we decided to get out and play some basketball before the eating began.

"Girls against guys?" I suggested

"Yeah if you girls want to lose.' Edwin laughed giving Hector a high five.

"I doubt we'll lose." I said rolling my eyes. "First only to 20 wins"

"Deal" the guy said and we started the game.

The score was 16 to 3 and I was starting to feel a little bad for the boys. "What was that thing about you guys creaming us?"

"Whatever" Edwin said obviously upset that he was losing

"You know you could always just give up." Nicole added

"And lose to 8 year old girls? I don't thinks so" Edwin Said showing that he was frustrated.

"Okay, we'll just continue to kick your butt's."

"Whatever, let's just play"

"Hey, Hector how did you 2 even meet?" I said as I started dribbling the ball.

"Edwin, just moved in next door a few weeks ago."

"Cool, now you finally have a guy friend." I said using a sympathetic voice

"I have more then one guy friend, Letty."

"Oh really who?"

"Um. Well there's Dominic Toretto and Vince"

"Who are they?" Nicole asked

"A couple of guys in my class"

"Yeah, do they know that their you friend?" I teased.

"Yes" Hector answer in an annoyed tone.

"Look can we just play ball?" Edwin Questioned

We all looked at him and he looked beyond mad that he was losing the game. I started to laugh and was soon joined by everyone else.

Shortly after we won the game. Final score 20 - 8, the boys were so mad that they demanded a rematch after dinner.

We all sat around the picnic table talking about what we were planning for the summer. Nicole kept going on about how she didn't want me to leave for the whole summer and I was getting annoyed with her winning. "Hey are you guys ready to get you butt's kicked again?"

"Not going to happen, but lets go play some ball." Edwin said grabbing the ball and heading to the basketball hoop in the drive way.

We started to play our second game of the day when I heard a familiar voice that scared the crap out of me.

* * *

It was starting to get long so I'm going to heave it at that and part two will be up later. Thanks for reading :P


	18. End of the year party part 2

Everyone, who's reading been reading I changed Chapter 16 In order to make my sorry work. It basically no says that Kim Got Pregnant In august so now she had to stop drinking, when she found out that October. I meant to put it in the chapter originally but I forgot, so you can go back and reread it if you want. It doesn't make that much of a difference, there's only one sentenced about it. _" Kim had found out that she was pregnant again In October. The doctor said that she was two months pregnant and that if she didn't want to harm this baby the drinking would have to stop."_ Is all it says and everything else is still the same

* * *

**Letty's POV**

"Leticia Ortiz" I heard my mother yell.

My heart started to pound faster and I felt a Lump in my throat.

"Hey, what is your mom doing here?" Nicole asked

"I don't know but can you guy go get my brother" I said as my mom started to walk towards me.

"Are sure you want all of us to go and get him"

"Yeah, Please will all of you just go and get him quickly."

They left to go find Quincy and soon enough my mom was standing in front of me.

"What are you doing here" I asked her

"I could ask you the same thing young lady!"

"I can explain mama!"

"Really Leticia because you lied to me and you know very well what happens to liars."

I started to think about past times when I lied to her and the many bruises that followed it.

"I'm sorry"

"You bet your ass your going to be sorry."

"Mom, how did you find us!' Quincy yelled coming over us.

I saw some of his friends behind him, along with Nicole, Hector, and Edwin. This was not going to be pretty was all I could think and the whole Neighborhood would be here to see it.

"I saw Letty's coach at the Store and he said that there was no Gymnastic meet today. So I decide to take a drive to see if I can find you and I see Letty out here with a bunch of kids playing basketball!"

"Look I can explain at home, can we not do this here!'

"No Quincy we're going to do this right here right now!"

"Mama please" I begged. she slapped me across the face and yelled at me.

"This is not the time for your winning Bitch, Leticia." she yelled

I rubbed my face where she slapped me and I my eyes started to water not because it hurt but because I was so embarrassed that she just smacked and called me a bitch in front of everyone.

"Don't hit her!" Quincy yelled pushing my mom. She stumbled backwards and fell to the ground.

"Quincy!" I yelled. "She's pregnant you can't push her and you promised you'd be nice!"

"I can't be nice to her Let, When she puts her hands on you and I don't care if she Pregnant or not" He yelled at me and I was so surprised because he never raised his voice at me. "Do you hear your daughter Kim!? She yelling at me for pushing her when all you do is lay your hands on her! She still defends you after all the shit you've done to her. Your such a whore do you even know who that baby's daddy is! God you bitch what do I need to threaten you like Marshall did? Huh? Put your hands on her again Ma see what happens?"

I was shocked that Quincy just push out ma, I have never seen him that mad before and It actually scared me. No matter how mad he got at her he's never put his hand on her before, I didn't like it when Papa put his hands on mama and I defiantly didn't like it when Quincy did it either. It scared me, If they were capable of putting there hands on mama what was keeping them from doing it to me? Besides Quincy know mama knows who the baby's Papa is because he been around a lot through mama's pregnancy and I actually like him. I didn't understand why he said that to her. Maybe he didn't believe that mama was telling the truth about him being the baby daddy because she has so many boyfriends.

"Leave!' I heard Quincy yell to mama bringing me out of my thoughts.

"I'll leave but she's coming with me!" Mama stood up and gabbed my arm.

"The hell you are!" Quincy yelled grabbing my other arm, pulling me toward him.

"Quincy let go of her!"

"No I wont let you take her, You crazy bitch!"

They both pulled my arm at the same time causing a shock of pain to got through my body. "Stop, Please!" I cried

"I'm warning you Kim let go of her!"

"No!' My mom yelled pulling my arm again. I heard a crack and I screamed out in pain, causing Quincy to let go of my arm and both of them to look at me.

"Letty baby are you okay?"

"My arm" I wined

"Mom, please just let go of her"

She squeezed my arm one last time causing me to wince at the pain then she let go.

I crawled into Quincy's arms then he picked me up and brought me to the car.

"Where are we going?'

"To the hospital?"

"Why?" I said panicking

"Letty, we both heard something snap when mama yanked on your arm, and look your arm is already starting to bruise!"

"Yeah they both are" I mumbled hoping that Quincy wouldn't hear me.

"Look, Letty I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I just... I just didn't want her to take you with her."

"It's fine Quincy, Let's just go!"

**At the Doctors.**

I had the doctor put a purple cast, he said that I had broken my Ulna bone. I actually knew what bone that was thanks to actually paying attention in science class this year.

Doctor: So what happened again?"

"I already told you" I sighed "I was jumping on the trampoline and I fell off"

The doctor looked up to Quincy for him to confirm the story. He looked over at my and I shook my head yes.

"Yeah, that's what happened" Quincy said quietly.

I could tell that the doctor Didn't believe us but he continued with putting my cast on.

Doctor: Okay young lady your all set. Now be careful and that cast should be able to come off in 6- 8 weeks." he said handing me a lollypop.

"Thanks, Doc" Quincy said and we headed home

When we got home mom wasn't there. I was Happy because that meant that there would be no fight for a while.

A few hours later I was sitting in my bed, playing with my cast when Quincy walked in the room.

"Hey, Let how are you feeling"

"Okay, I guess'

"Does It still hurt?"

"Yeah, a lot actually" I said frowning

"The doctor gave me some pain medication in case it really starts to hurt. So you should probably take some before you go to bed."

"Okay I will."

"Did you finish packing for tomorrow?"

"Yeah I'm all packed" I said quietly

"Look Letty I'm really Sorry about earlier"

"It's okay, I forgive you. Quincy I think I'm going to go to bed can you go get me that medicine?"

"Yeah of course... Letty I just have one question first."

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Why did you lie to the doctor?"

"Because" I said looking up at him. I didn't want mama or even you to get into trouble."

"Letty, she broke your arm!"

"Not all of it!' I yelled back "And besides you hurt me too!"

"I know baby and I'm so sorry, It will never happen again."

"I know it won't but the hard part of this whole thing will be explaining it to my dad?"

"Your not going to tell him are you Let?

"We'll I cant lie to him and it's going to be kind of hard to hide it with this big old cast on my arm."

"Yeah, I guess so. I really am sorry baby girl."

"It's really okay Quincy, now go get me that medicine

**The next morning **

Mama was still not back when I woke up the next morning, I guess she didn't want to say goodbye. Quincy brought me to the air port and I was off the spend half of my summer with my grandparents, My aunts and uncles, and my cousins. I haven't seen them since Christmas and I was actually exited to see them.

I started to let my mind go and the thought of last summer popped into my head.

I was so sad last year, I barley said a word the whole time I was down there. I would wake up In the middle of the night with nightmares of my sisters body In the river.

She'd be caught on a branch in the water, her naked body bruised and battered, she kept screaming my name, asking me her help her, but ever time I'd get across the river to help her the branch would give and the currant would take her away. I would wake up in the middle of the night screaming, my dad would come in every night and just hold me. We wouldn't talk, I wouldn't cry, he would just hold me and rock me back to sleep.

I'm glad those nightmares have gone away, I don't think I would be able to hold back my tears if I continued to have them. I was just glad I had moved on and managed to stay strong for my family like my little sister would of wanted me too.

Everyday that I was in Detroit Elena and Victoria would asked me why I never cried I kept telling them that It was because crying was only something baby's did but I knew that wasn't true because Quincy Cried and he's not a baby. The real reason that I didn't cry wasn't only because Tali wouldn't of wanted me to it was because Papa hated to see my cry and mama thought it was weak so I didn't do it.

I'm better now and even though things haven't been great I can tell that there going to get better. Mama hasn't drank In 5 months, Quincy says it's because to the baby but I'm hoping that she doesn't start again after she has the new baby. I think she's exited for this new baby and I know David( the baby daddy) Is happy too. Him and Mama aren't together but he takes care of her like they are, that's probably were she was last night and this morning. I like David he's nice and he reminds me a lot of my dad, If mama ends up with anyone else besides papa I hope its him.

"Everyone please fasten your seat belts and prepare for landing" I heard a voice call over the intercom.

I was about to land In Puerto Rico and Have a great summer with my family.

* * *

Thanks for reading I hope the change doesn't through anyone off.

More tonight hopefully If not On Tuesday.

I'm hoping for one more chapter then she'll be meeting the Toretto gang. Expect a unsurprising twist in the next chapter :P


	19. Back to the races

**Letty's POV**

The summer was fun I loved Puerto Rico, seeing my grandparents and the rest of my family is always nice. I don't get to see them a lot but when I do we always have a good time. I only spent half of my summer in Puerto Rico the other half was spent in Detroit with my dad. I love spending time with my dad, but It wasn't just us, Elena was always there and so were my dads friends. Mama had her baby early, Quincy called me and told me that she had her baby 3 weeks after I left, he said she went into premature labor but the baby was still healthy. I didn't quite know what that meant but Quincy explained it by saying the baby came a month earlier then expected. They named her Adriana and he said that they'd send pictures to my dad, so I could see her when I got to Detroit.

I've been home for 3 and a half months now and things aren't too bad, I miss my dad like crazy but I'm suppose to be going back to Detroit during Christmas break next week.

Mama's gone most of the time but she's not partying like she use to, she's over at David's with the new baby. Adriana lives with David, because he doesn't trust mama alone with the baby, she can visit whenever she likes, which is all the time, but she can't be alone with her and David doesn't want to be with mama anymore.

Quincy's been racing a lot more lately, he said it kept him busy while I was away. He promised to take me with him to the race's tonight and I can't wait.

"Morning Let"

"Morning" I said to Quincy as he walked by me and kissed the top of my head.

"What are you eating?"

"Lucky Charms" I said shoving a spoon full in to my mouth.

"Can I have a bite?"

"No, get your own"

"Please, Let yours will taste so much better" he pleaded

"Fine" I caved "You can have one small bite"

He grabbed my spoon and shoved a huge bite into his mouth.

"Quincy!" I yelled

"What?"

"That was not a small bite!"

"Yes it was, I actually think that it was too small of a bite." He took my spoon and shoved another spoon full of cereal into his mouth.

"Hey" I yelled and reached for the bowl.

Quincy pulled the bowl away and stood up, with the cereal in had. I reached for the bowl but he kept turning away from me as he shoved the rest in his mouth.

After about a minute the rest of my cereal was gone and I was so mad.

"Quincy, that was my cereal!"

"I know and it was delicious" he said rubbing his stomach

I ran up to him and punched him as hard as I could in the gut.

"Ow, Let that hurt"

"Well next time don't eat my cereal"

"Letty you know what happens to little girls who hit."

"Oh what are you going to put me in time out Quincy? I'm so scared" I said sarcastically

"Oh no. I'm not going to but you in time out."

"Then what are you going to do?"

"Tickle you"

"What?"

Before I knew it Quincy lunged forward, tackled me to the ground and started to tickle me. I started to fight him off but I was laughing so hard that I could barley breath.

"Say your sorry"

"No" I yelled and Quincy started to tickle me even more.

"Say it Letty, say your sorry"

"No" I laughed with a tear falling down my check

"Can you shut up already" I heard my mom yell from behind and the door slam shut.

"Sorry mama" Quincy said standing up and then he pulled me to my feet.

"Look I'm going to take a nap, I was up all night with the baby, so make sure you don't make too much noise"

"Okay" we both said in unison.

She left the kitchen and started to make her way up stairs. "Oh and I'm going out later with some friends, so don't wait up for me tonight."

"Okay Mama" Quincy yelled.

I waited until I heard he bedroom door shut before I spoke again. "Great she starting to go out with her friends again"

"She's been good for months Let, she deserves to go out and have some fun with her friends."

"Can't she have fun here with us?"

"You know mama only has fun when she's out with her friends."

"Yeah and on that special Medicine"

Quincy Laughed a little but I didn't find it that funny. "You know Let, why does It matter we're going to the race to night anyways"

"Yeah I know and I can't wait." I said smiling Quincy started to walk away but stopped after I whispered "When will I be able to take that special medicine"

"You'll never be old enough to take that medicine"

I wasn't aware that he was still in hearing distance so it made me jump when I heard him answer my question.

**Later that Night **

**Quincy's POV**

I was waiting at the bottom of the stairs for Letty, and I was starting to get inpatient. How long could it take for an 8 year old girl to get ready. "Come on Let hurry up" I yelled up the stairs.

"Shut up Quincy, I'll be down in a minute"

I turned around for a second to look at the pictures on the wall and turned back around when I heard someone coming down the stairs.

"I'm leaving" My mom yelled as she walked past me to the door.

"Your wearing that?" I asked looking at the high heals and short, black, strapless dress that she was wearing.

"Yes, do you have a problem with my outfit?"

"No, but you just had a baby, do you really think that's appropriate to wear?"

" I had a baby 5 months ago and I look great, so If you don't mind I'll be on my way"

"Fine, whatever" I mumbled

"Don't wait up " she yelled as she walked out the door.

"Letty will you hurry it up already!" I yelled

"I'm coming, I'm coming" Letty yelled as she flew down the satires.

I couldn't help but smile when she got to the bottom of the stairs, she was nothing like our mom. She might look a lot like her but she certainly doesn't dress or act like her.

She was wearing purple skinny jeans, with a chain hanging from them, she had a solid black T-shirt on with a small, silver, diamond studded cross around her neck, and she had on a pair of black leather boots. She must of straightened her hair because her naturally wavy, raven colored hair was perfectly straight and laid nicely down her back.

"Can you hand me my leather jacket." she said pointing to the leather jacket that was hanging on the coat rack behind us.

I reached over and grabbed the jacket then I helped her put it on.

"Thanks" She said taking a lollypop out of the pocket and popping it into her mouth.

"Well how do I look?"

"Adorable, now can we go Let, were already late enough"

"Stop your complaining" She said and walked out the door.

**At The Races**

**Letty's POV**

We got to the races and Quincy Immediately pulled up to his gang.

"Hey guys what's up?" he said doing some weird handshake with them.

"How's It going man" Lorenzo said pulling Quincy into man hug.

He must of whispered something into his ear because they stayed in that position for a minute before pulling away. I saw their lips moving but I couldn't make out what they were saying.

"Hey Letty baby what's up? I haven't seen you in a while" Juan one of the guys in my brothers gang asked.

"I'm good, Is Nicole here?"

"No, she had to stay home tonight, I couldn't sneak her out without my dad noticing"

"Hey, Let" Carlos called. Another one of my brothers friends.

"Yeah" I answered

"Hectors over there" He said pointing in the direction of his little brother. "He wants to go look around at all the cars but I don't want him to go alone. Do you want to go with him?"

"I don't know. Can I Quincy?"

"I don't know Let, you know I don't like you walking around here alone."

"But I wont be alone, I'll be with Hector."

"I meant without an adult."

"But there's adults all over the place?"

"Letty."

"Quincy" I said mocking him, causing the other guy to laugh.

"Fine but don't go to far"

"I won't I promise" I gave him a quick hug and then ran over to Hector

"Hey Hector, what's up"

"Nothing just looking at the same old boring car" he said blankly.

"Well Carlos and my brother said that we could walk around as long as we stayed together."

"Okay then Let's go."

We spent almost an hour looking at all the cars there, and as much as I love cars I started to get annoyed because Hector kept talking to me about them like I knew nothing. Honestly I probably knew more then he did and he's almost 4 years older then me, I was about to tell him to shut up and stop treating me like I was dumb but we got called over by the guys because the races were about to start.

Quincy was racing tonight which is part of the reason why he brought me, he says I'm his good luck charm. I got to stand up close because I was related to one of the racers, I was cheering for Quincy when I felt someone's eye's on me. I looked over and saw the same man looking at me that I caught staring at me a couple times earlier that night when me and Hector were looking at cars. It freaked me out but I brushed it off and turned my attention back to the race.

Quincy, won and everyone was cheering, I ran up and gave him a huge hug and twirled me around.

"Looks like we're going shopping tomorrow" he said smiling at me as Carlos handed him the money.

"Hey everyone, Party at my house" Quincy yelled

Everyone started to head to their cars and we hopped into Quincy's.

"What are you doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"Inviting people over"

"Relax baby girl, mama's going to be out all night, besides it's not like it's the first time I've thrown a party."

"What, When have you thrown a party?"

"You were gone all summer baby girl I needed something to do"

"Oh, well can I stay up for the party?"

"No, you need to get some sleep."

"But Quincy" I wined

"See your already cranky"

"Am not!" I yelled back at him

"See what, I mean" he said smirking

This was so unfair and it wasn't like I was going to get any sleep anyways.

**Later That Night**

I have been laying in bed for almost 3 hours and the party is finally staring to die down. I don't see the difference of me being awake in my room to me being awake downstairs with everyone else, but whatever. I was finally starting to fall asleep when I felt something heavy on me. I turned around quickly, as best as I could and saw the man that was staring at me earlier on top of me. I was about to scream when he put his hand over my mouth.

"Now you be a good little girl " the man whispered to me. He glanced down to his hand and my eyes followed him, he had a knife in his right hand and brought it to my throat.

"You make one noise and I swear to god I will kill you"

My heart was racing and I felt my eyes start to burn from the tears that were forming. I kept thinking about Tali and how this is what she must of went through and all I wanted was for my dad to be there and pull him off of me. I wanted Quincy to walk upstairs to check on me and see the man on top of me. I just wanted someone to help.

He kept the knife presses against my neck and I felt the bade cut into my skin. He took of his pants Quickly and then moved to mine. I felt him put his all of his weight on me and I thought I was being crushed Into a million pieces. There was a sharp pain In my lower half and I could no longer hold back my tears.

"Good girl" he whispered in to my ear and he put his hand back over my mouth.

He was moving on top of me and every time he would go up and down my body I would feel another shock of pain. He was staring into my eyes, smiling, I felt more tears down run down my checks and it just made me angry. This guy was hurting me, he hurt me more then mama ever did, and what made it worse is he enjoyed it. Every time tears would fall down my checks he would smiling and start to go harder into my body. I had held my tears back through everything but for some reason I couldn't keep them from pouring out of my eyes.

He dropped his head and started pounding into me harder and harder. I screamed silently into his hands, as much as I wanted sound to come out with these screams I knew he would kill me If I didn't so I kept quiet. His hand that held the knife lowered from my neck and after a minute I heard It drop to the ground. I took that as my chance and I bite his hand as hard as possible and when he removed his hand from my mouth I let out the loudest scream I possibly could.

"You stupid little Bitch he yelled" And I screamed again. He slapped me across the face and I let out another scream before he covered my mouth.

* * *

That's it for tonight :)

More tomorrow. I hope I'll be able to get a few chapters up.


	20. Another gone

Here's another chapter I hope you like it :P

* * *

"You stupid little bitch" he yelled and I screamed again. He slapped me across the face and I let out another scream before he covered my mouth.

He picked back up the knife and put it to my neck. I heard the door slam open and Quincy appeared in the door frame.

"Get off of her!" Quincy yelled. He ran up and pulled the guy off me, the guy turned around and punched Quincy in the face. They started to fight and Quincy was hitting the guy so hard that his lip and noise started to bleed. I hurried to the corner of the bed and put my pants back on, I wanted to get out of the room as quick as I could and just go somewhere that no one could ever find me. I was about to jump off my bed when the guy grabbed the knife and pushed it into Quincy's stomach.

"Quincy!" I yelled as I saw him fall to the floor. The guy sat on top of him and started to stab him again and again and again. "Please just stop!" I yelled at him. Letting the tears willingly poor out of my eyes, he looked at me for a second and then he turned back to Quincy and started to stab him again. "Please!" I cried Practically begging him to stop. I watched him stab Quincy at least 7 times before I ran out of the room. I ran down the hall and fell to the ground after running Into some girl, and I expected that she was someone here from the party. "Please" I whispered

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"Please you need to help him" I begged

"What is it"

"Quincy, he needs help!" I cried

"Okay honey, tell me where he is and I'll see if I can help him"

"No you can't help him, we need to call the police quick!"

"Why? Why do we need to call the police?"

"Because" I cried. I heard a noise and looked down the hall way "Him!" I yelled pointing to the bloody man standing in my door way. I grabbed the girls hand then I pulled her into Quincy's room. I locked the door and looked up at the girl.

"What happened?" she said in a panicking tone.

"He hurt Quincy, please we need to get help." I heard bagging on the door and I knew it was him, "Please, Please don't let him hurt me!"

She ran over and grabbed the phone off Quincy's night stand. I heard the bagging on the door again, "Open up you little whore's,and I'll promise that I wont hurt you."

"Hurry!" I pleaded

She dialed 911 and waited for someone to answer.

_"Hello 911 what is your emergency?"_

_"Please help, someone's trying to hurt us."_

_"Miss how many people are there?"_

_"Two, Me and a little girl. You need to hurry someone's been hurt!"_

_"What's you location?"_

She looked at me and I told her that I didn't know my address. The bagging got louder, and the guy kept yelling threats at us.

_"Where tracking your number Miss, hang in there we're on our way"_

_"Please just hurry" _

She hung up the phone and threw it on the bed. "What do we do?"

"I don't know" I cried.

"Let me in or I'll break this door down" The man said. When we didn't answer he started to through his body against the door in an attempt to knock it down.

"We need to get out of her!" I said looking away from the door back to the girl.

"I know honey and we will I promise"

We both looked around the room quickly and then she grabbed my arm and pulled me over to the window.

"What are we doing?" I asked her.

"We need to get out of here quick before he gets that door down. Now I'm going to help you out the window and we'll look for away off the roof."

I shook my head yes and let her help me out the window. When I was on the ruff I help pull her through the window and we shut it quickly. I could hear the Police Sirens and I knew it would only be a little longer to we were completely safe.

"Come on follow me" The lady said taking my hand and she lead me to the front of the house. I heard a large slamming sound and I figured that he had finally gotten the door open.

"We need to hurry, he's coming!" I yelled to her.

She sat down on the roof and slid to the edge, she turned around and let her feet hang off the edge. She let go slowly and landed on the porch railing, "Come on" she whispered to me and I sat down to the roof and repeated her movements.

When I got to the edge of the roof she grabbed me and pulled me down to the railing that she was on. I heard the window close and Suddenly the man appeared on the roof. The sirens were getting louder and I could almost see the flashing lights.

"Come on" she said grabbing my hand again, We jumped of the railing onto the ground and I ran in to the street to make sure that the cops knew where to stop.

2 police cars, a fire truck and an ambulance stopped in front of me and they all rushed out of their vehicles.

"Please you need to help us!' I cried and one of the police woman rushed over to me.

"What is it honey, are you okay?"

"You need to help him!"

"Who's him?"

"Quincy, my brother. The guy that was hurting me stabbed him."

"Where's the guy that stabbed him?"

I looked up to the roof to see him but he was gone, I glanced all around but I did not see him. "He must be in the house still, Please you need to hurry Quincy's hurt."

All of the police rushed into the house and the girl from the party brought me over to the ambulance.

I sat in the ambulance well the EMT looked me over and asked me questions.

"What's you name sweetheart?"

"Letty" I answered softly.

"Well Letty does anything hurt"

I wanted to tell her that my private area hurt but that was to embarrassing so I shook my head no.

"Okay can you tell me what happened?"

"Quincy threw a party, but I couldn't stay up for it because it was to late. I was laying in bed and then that man came in and started to..." I stopped talking for a moment as the memory sank in.

"He started to what?" The EMT questioned

"He started to hurt me, he had a knife but when he dropped it I bite his hand and yelled. That's when Quincy came in and they started fighting, the guy grabbed the knife and started to stab Quincy. I begged him to stop but he wouldn't, he just kept stabbing him and there was blood everywhere." I started to cry again and the EMT just gave me a hug.

About a minute later the police had the guy in handcuffs, they brought him to the police car and when he walk past me he just smiled and winked, it made me want to throw up.

I waited for them to bring Quincy out to the Ambulance so we could go to the hospital but it was taking forever. After about ten minutes of waiting the rest of the police and EMT'S came out of the house. I got exited because I wanted to see Quincy to make sure that he was okay but they didn't bring him out, all they had was a stretcher with a large black bag on it. I was getting mad that they were taking so long to get Quincy help that I ran up to one Of The EMT'S to ask them what was going on.

"Where's Quincy?" I asked.

"Um, why don't you come with me sweetie so we can find your mom, do you know where she is?"

"No, I don't know where she is but when are you going to bring my brother to the hospital so he can get better?"

"Look honey, We need to find your mom so we can get her permission to take you to the hospital and get you an exam.'

"What exam do I need"

The EMT didn't answer my question and I was starting to get mad. No one would answer my questions or tell me anything about Quincy, I just wanted to make sure that he was okay, I don't see why I need my mama's permission for that.

About 15 minutes later, they took me to the hospital for the exam that the EMT mentioned earlier. They let me ride up front and I would of had fun playing with all the controls but I was too worried about Quincy.

They brought me into a private room and the nurse mad me take off me pants again. They did a bunch of things to my private parts that hurt and that was very uncomfortable but they said it was necessary for me to have the exam, just to make sure that I wasn't hurt.

I sat in the room for about an hour when I saw my mama appear at the front desk. She was yelled at the lady who answered the phones and then the Doctor walked over to calm her down. He took her away from the front desk and they started talking, a few minutes later I heard mama let out a small scream then she covered her mouth and started crying. I couldn't take it any longer I had to know If why my mom was crying and if Quincy was okay or not.

I ran out of the room and up to my mom. "mama" I said quietly but loud enough so she could hear me. She looked up at me with tears in her eyes, she had a look on her face that I had only seen one other time in my whole life. But it couldn't be. This couldn't be happening again, I felt my eyes start to burn and tears fell from my eyes. "Mama, where Quincy. I want Quincy!" I cried

"Letty baby I'm so sorry."


	21. aftermath

**Early the next morning, at house after they got home from the hospital**.

**Nobody's POV**

"Where were you?" Letty asked her mom as she sat down on the couch after arriving home from the hospital.

"Please Letty" Kim said still in tears from the news she heard less then and hour ago. "Can we do this later I need some sleep."

"You should of be here!" Letty yelled

Kim didn't answer she just sighed and look down at the ground.

"We needed you" Letty whispered barley loud enough for her mom to hear. "I needed you! Quincy needed you and you were no where to be found!" Letty screamed.

"I know, I'm sorry Let but I'm going to try harder, I promise." Kim pleaded to her daughter.

"It's a little late for that don't you think? Quincy and Tali are both gone and I'm probably going to be next! Both times you weren't there, when I needed you most... Why? Why do you hate me so much? " Letty said letting more tears fall from her eyes, it had been along time since Letty cried but tonight she could seem to keep her tears in.

"I don't hate you baby, how could you think that?"

"How could I not? Before you had Adriana you didn't care about any of us, you were always off partying with your friends leaving us alone to fend for ourselves. If it wasn't for papa god knows were we'd be!"

"What do you mean thank god for papa? It's not like he's been the best dad, he's always gone and he lies to you constantly!"

"But at least he cares! He's always helping me and buying me things, he pays for everything we have so you can stay home with us, but you just blow all the money he give to us on you and your stupid friends! Besides papa would do anything to hurt me and he loves me unlike you! Sure I might not see him as much as I would like to but he works so we can have a better life. All you care about is yourself, You never cared about me or papa, you never cared about Quincy or Tali or even Elena, the only person that you ever cared about is yourself!" Letty yelled, saying for the first time in a long time how she felt about her parents.

Kim was hurt by her daughters words and slapped her across the face. "If I'm such a horrible person Letty why don't you go live with your amazing father." She yelled storming up the stairs.

"Fine I will!" Letty screamed up to her mom still holding face where she had been slapped.

**Letty's POV**

I went up to my room to try and sleep but when I walked in I saw blood. My floor was covered in my brother blood, I started crying again and memoriesfrom earlier this morning popped into my head. I saw the man he was on top of me, he was hurting me, then I saw him sitting on top of Quincy plunging the knife into his body. The memory scared me and I ran into Quincy's room crying. I plopped onto his bed, curled myself into a ball, and covered my whole body with his blankets. I stayed like that for a while until I cried myself to sleep.

I woke up hours later with a pounding headache and my eyes were burning for all the crying I had done. I got out of Quincy's bed and headed to the bathroom to get some Ibuprofen out of the medicine cabinet. When I was walking to the bathroom I over heard my mom talking on the phone with someone.

_"You need to take her, I can't handle her attitude right now."_

_..._

_"Please Marshall, I'm not stable right now I just lost my son."_

_..._

_"I know your busy but she needs you right now just as much as I need you to take her."_

_..._

_"Thanks, I owe you. I'll talk to you later about the details."_

_..._

_"Alright, Bye."_

I couldn't see her when she was on the phone but after she hung up she came over and sat on the edge of her bed and started to cry. I felt bad, I hated to see my mom sad but I wasn't going to apologize to her because I meant what I said. I started to walk up to her room quietly so she wouldn't hear me but before I got to the door she walk over the her night stand and picked up a small bottle. She opened the bottle and poured what looked to be at least 6 pills in her hands. She sat back down on her bed and shoved all of them into her mouth. I guess she saw me because she quickly stood up and shut the door in my face.

I went down back to Quincy's room and laid in his bed silently for the rest of the night. When I woke up the next morning My dad was at the house and they were loading bags into a taxi.

I stood there watching my mom but bags into the taxi and I wasn't sure if I was going away or if she was.

"Hey baby girl." my dad said from behind and he kissed the top of my head causing me to jump.

I felt uncomfortable when he kissed me, It wasn't weird because he always did but I just didn't want to be touched by him or anyone for that matter.

"Hey papa" I said quietly

He turned me toward him and then bent down to my level. "How would you feel about missing a week of school and coming back to Detroit with me."

"Would I still get to stay with you during break next week?"

"Of course, so what do you say? Will you come back to Detroit with me sweetie?

I shook my head yes then he pulled me into a hug.

"Te quiero niña" (I love you baby girl.)

"Te quiero demasiado Papa" (I love you too papa)

* * *

Thanks for reading I hope you liked it.

I'll be posting more chapters later and Dom will finally appear in the story. :)


	22. moving in

**Letty's POV**

I've spent almost 2 weeks in Detroit with my dad, he kept asking me questions about what happened and about how I was feeling but I honestly didn't feel like talking to him about any of it. It actually made me want to go home, yeah I'd be with my mom but at least she knows how to leave me alone. I was going home early because mama had but a new house across town and she wanted to get me settled in before I started the 3rd grade in my new school.

We pulled up to the new house in my dads rental car, Elena had came with us so she could see my mom quickly. What I wasn't expecting was David to be there with Adriana, but him and my mom were standing outside with the moving truck. I didn't say a word when we got out of the car, I just walked up to them with my dad and Elena.

"How are you doing Sweethearts ?" David said giving me a small hug.

I didn't hug him back but I let out a small sigh and said "Okay, I guess"

"Well lets this show on the road" my mom said without even acknowledging my presents, the she grabbed one of the boxes out of the truck and headed toward out new house.

The house was white and had a big front porch, the drive way was paved with a basketball hoop. I grabbed one of the boxes and started to walk towards my house, when I got to the steps I felt someone's eyes on me, I looked around and spotted not1 but 3 pares of eyes on me. There was a girl who looked to be my age and then there were 2 guys who looked a few years older then her. I stared back for a moment not knowing If they noticed me looking at them, but then I turned back around and continued to bring my box inside.

A few hours later we were done unpacking and the adults asked me and Elena to go outside so we weren't in the way when they were rearranging the furniture. I grabbed my basketball out of one of the boxes in the living room and headed outside with Elena.

When we got to the driveway the kids were still out there except there was an older man out there with them and they were surrounding some broken down car.

"Hello, Earth to Letty" Elena said as she waved he hand in front of my face.

"What?" I said slapping her hand out of the way.

"Are you okay? What were you staring at?"

"Nothing" I said with an annoyed tone and I started to dribble the ball.

"Were you staring at those cute boys over there" Elena teased after she looked in the direction that I was staring at.

"No, and their not cute!" I said defensively. I took a shot and the ball went straight through the net.

"Oh come on Letty, they so are cute."

"Whatever Elena I wasn't looking at them."

"Then what were you looking at? That old, broken down car?"

"Yes actually." I said taking another shot.

"Why? Cars are for guys"

"No there not."

"Right I forgot. Cars are for guys with the exception of you."

"Whatever. Do you want to play basketball or is that just for guys too?"

"No girls can play basketball."

"Then let's play." I said throwing the ball to her.

She dribbled the ball for a moment and missed. I laughed and she stuck her tongue out at me, it felt good to laugh it was the first time I had since that night.

"So I'm not very good but at least I tried." she said trying to brush off the fact that she missed a simple shot.

"True, want to play horse.?"

"Why not."

We played what ended up being a quick game of horse because Elena wasn't very good and I beat her easily. When were finished the adults came outside and I guess it was time to say goodbye.

David came over to me and bent down far enough so I could give both him and Adriana A hug goodbye.

"If you ever need anything, or just want someone to talk to just give me a call" He said handing me a small piece of paper with his number on it.

"Thanks" I said and I shoved the paper into my pants pocket.

" Remember you can come and visit whenever you want, just call and I'll come get you."

"Okay, I will" I gave him a slight smile and a another quick hug before he went back over to my mom so she could say goodbye to Adriana.

"Bye Letty"

"Bye Elena" I said giving her a hug.

She squeezed me tight and she began to cry.

"Please Elena don't do this"

"I'm sorry Let, but your like my sister and I'm just going to miss."

"I'm going to miss you too" I said pulling out of our hug.

"It's just I keep thinking about what happened to you and I don't want to leave your side In case someone tries to hurt you again. I just want to protect you like an older sister should.

"Elena you couldn't protect me from a bug" I said laughing, I knew she wasn't joking around but I was trying to lighten the mood.

"Could to" She laughed and gently nudged my shoulder.

"First you want to protect me and now your trying to hurt me, make up your mind." I said holding my shoulder pretending like she actually hurt me.

"I'm going to miss you"

"Yeah me too"

She pulled me in for one last hug.

"I love you"

"Yeah you too." I said letting go of her and she walked away and went to say goodbye to my mom.

I looked over to my dad and he ran over to me, he picked me up and spun me around.

"Please don't leave me" I said tucking my head into his neck.

"I have to baby, I have to go on tour for my new album."

"Please don't go" I said bringing my head up so I could look into his eyes.

"Look baby, if I had a choice I would choose you every time. But I don't, I've been planning this tour for a while now and I can't back out. I'm sorry baby but I can't stay, but look on the bright side. By me going away I'll be able to pay for this new house and by mama a car, I'll also be able to buy you knew things and I can send you to all of those expensive Gymnastics and Karate class that you like to go to."

"I would rather have you here with me" I said tucking my heard into his neck again.

"I know baby, I know he said." Rocking me in his arms and placing a kiss on my head.

He put me on the ground and grabbed both of my hands as he kneeled down to my height.

"Let, I need you to promise me something."

"What?" I said letting a tear fall down my check.

"Be strong baby, be strong"

"I'm trying Papa, I really am."

"I know you are baby, and I'm so proud of you."

I gave him a hug and kiss and we stayed in each others arms for a few moments.

"I love you baby"

"I love you too"

He stood up, kissed his index and middle finger and then put them to me forehead.

"Stay strong baby, Papa will be back soon." He walked over and he got into his rental car with Elena.

I waved to bye to them and I felt more tears fall down my face. I watched them pull out of the drive way and ran to the side walk as they drove down the street.

"Letty" My mom called. "Come inside It's getting late."

I turned Towards the house and made my way inside. I knew this could go either way, my mom could go through with her promise to try harder or things could go the opposite and become a lot worse. By they way my mom poured a drink as soon as we got back inside I could tell that things were not going to get better.

* * *

**Dom's POV**

"Dom, Dom" Mia yelled running out back to where me and Vince were.

"What do you want Mi?"

"Someone's moving in down the street!" She shrieked. "I hope there's a little girl, so I have someone to play dolls with."

"No one's going to want to play doll's with you Mia" Vince teased

"She will too!" Mia yelled back putting her hands on her hips.

"Don't start you two" I Begged "Besides It's probably just a couple of old people moving in.

"I hope not, we need some hot girls around the neighborhood" Vince chipped in.

"Yeah that would be nice" I said bumping fist with him.

"You goy's are so gross" Mia said scrunching her nose at us.

"Whatever Mi, Your just jealous because no one would ever consider you hot." I knew that wasn't true because Mia was actually a really cute kid and by the time she got older I knew the guys would be all over her. But she had nothing to worry about because I would be there every time to chase them away.

"Well that's because I'm 8" She said in her angry tone.

"Whatever Mia, Lets go out front so we can check out the new people."

"Um, Dom you know Dad doesn't like us going out front when he's not here."

"Yeah, well dad also left me in charge and I say we can go out front"

"Dom, I don't think it's a good Idea"

"Fine then you stay outback and Me and Vince will go check it out."

We started to walk to the front yard and soon enough Mia was right by our side.

"Look" Mia said pointing to the people at the house down the street. "A little girl!" She yelled.

"Mia that's not a little girl that's a baby" Vice stated

"Yeah Mia if anything she'll want to eat your dolls not play with them." I added.

Mia sighed and pointed again" Not the baby, them" she pointed to 2 girls, one looking a little older then the other.

"Oh" Vince said after he saw the girl.

The one that looked older was pale wand kind of chunky, she had shoulder length dark brown hair and was wearing a white skirt with a pink tank top. She looked to be mine and Vince's age and she wasn't terrible to look at even though she had some meat on her bones. The other girl was smaller she looked to be Mia's age maybe a little younger, She had caramel colored skin and her raven colored hair was in pigtail braids. She wore a pair of blue jeans and with light purple sweatshirt on.

We stayed out front and watched them for a minute when the younger girl got on to her front steps she turned around and looked straight at us.

"Oh my god she saw us staring at them!" Mia panicked.

"Relax Mia she didn't see us" Vince said trying to calm her down.

"Who cares if she did, she's a little girl what is she going to do?"

"I'm not worried about what she'd do to us, I'm worried that she'll think we're freaks and then she wont want to play with m." Mia wined

The small girl turned back around and continued to bring her box inside.

We decided that us watching them bring boxes into their house was a little creepy so we went inside and me and Vince started playing video games . Mia went upstairs to play something girly and we waited for my dad to get back from the garage.

A few hours later we were all down stair playing around when my dad walked though the door.

"Hey dad, how was the garage?"

"Good son, what did you guys do all day?"

"Daddy" Mia yelled as she ran into his arms interrupting out conversation.

"Hey Mia, how was you dad sweetheart?"

"Good. A knew family moved in down the street today!' She said all smiley.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah" I answered

"Excuse me Dominic but I believe that I was telling dad about our new neighbors."

"Whatever" I said already annoyed with her.

"Well we'll give them today to get settled in and then we'll all go over and introduce ourselves tomorrow. "

"Okay daddy" Mia said giving him a kiss on the check, she was such a suck up.

"Oh that reminds me I have something to show you outside"

"What is it?" I asked

"Come outside with me and you'll see"

We got off the coach and followed him out to the front lawn.

"What!" I yelled "Is it ours?"

"Yup, It's my new car"

"It doesn't look very new to me" Mia said.

"Shut up" I yelled

"Dominic don't talk to your sister look that again or your end up in your room for a week" My dad warned.

"Sorry Pa but The charger is so cool?"

"It looks like a pile of gunk to me" Vince said. I gave him a look and punched him in the arm. " I mean the car has great potential."

"Yeah with a little bit of work she'll be as good as knew. "

He started to tell us about the car and it's history, but I found my attention being drawn to the new people moving in next door. They all seemed to be hugging and saying goodbyes. I watched the tow girls hug each other then she walked away, I man ran up to the younger girl and twirled her around. He held her in his arms for a few minutes then he put her down. I watched Him and the older girl pull out of the driveway and the younger girl ran to the side walk .

"Dom! Dom" My dad yelled

"What?"

"Were going out for dinner so come inside and get cleaned up." He said from the doorway.

I gave the little girl one last look, her expression was so sad. I just wanted to run up and hug her but I knew I couldn't, I didn't even know her.


	23. It's Well not Good

**Letty's POV**

I was upstairs laying on my bed thinking about the previous night.

Mama wouldn't stop drinking, she said that it had been way to long since the last time she got drunk. She had gotten sloppy around 10 P.M., she was laying across the coach with her head hanging off the edge and a beer in her hand. She wouldn't let me go upstairs to bed, she made me stay up all night and listen to what she had to say.

She kept repeating how I ruined her life. "If You were never born, None of this would of ever happened." she said again and again and again.

She told me that it was my fault papa left her, She said I made him turn against her, and how perfect they were together before I came along.

I tired to ignore her but some of things she was saying really hurt. When I tried to turn away from her or she thought I wasn't listening she'd grab my face and yell to make sure I heard her.

I rubbed my face were she had grabbed me and I got up to look in the mirror to see If I had any bruises. Break was over soon and I'd be starting at a new school, I didn't want bruise on my face just as I was starting to meet new people.

I heard the doorbell ring and I waited to see if my mom would answer it. After It rang a second time I figured she wouldn't so I went downstairs to answer the door.

When I got to the bottom of the stairs I saw my mom passes out on the coach with a bottle on booze in her hand.

"Great" I whispered As I opened the door just enough to show my face but not what was behind me.

"Hi, Sweetheart is your mommy home?" A man asked me.

He looked nice, he was tall muscular man with dark brown hair cut army style, he had tan skin and was wearing blue jeans with a plain black T-shirt.

'Yeah hold on" I said softly.

I looked around before I shut the door to get my mom and I saw the three kids that were staring at me yesterday. The girl was way prettier close up then far away, she had long, brown hair with light brown eyes. She had the biggest smile across her face and I wasn't quite sure why but I could tell she was one of those girly girls just by that smile and how she dresses. She had a pink ribbon in her hair with matching pink dress and flip flops.

By glancing at the guy's quickly I could tell why Elena thought they were cute. The lighter skin guy, that didn't look anything like the others had brown spiked up hair and a small build to him, his face was a little pudgy but I think its just baby fat because the rest of him was skinny. The 2 guys were about the same height but the other was more tan and looked liked the other 2. He had the same hair cut as the man and I guessed the older man to be his dad because they looked basically identical.

I shut the door without saying anything and went wake my mom up.

"mama" I said shaking her arm lightly.

"mamá algún hombre está aquí para ver." (mama some man is here to see you)

"desaparecen Letty Estoy tratando de dormir" (go away Letty I'm trying to sleep"

She turned over on the coach and tucked her head into the pillow.

"pero alguien mamá está aquí" (but mama someone's here) I waited for her to answer but when she didn't I went back to the door.

"Sorry my mom can't come to the door right now, she's not feeling well"

"That's okay, I'm sure your just as capable to take this pie inside." The man said to me.

"We baked It this morning for you guys" The little girl said handing me the pie with a huge smile on her face.

"Thanks" I said shyly taking the pie.

"I'm Mia by the way and this is my daddy" she said pointing to the man behind her.

"Hi, I'm Anthony Toretto but you can call me Tony." He s aid extending his hand for me to shake it.

I looked at his hand for a moment but decided not to shake it, but I didn't want to seem rude so I gestured to the pie in my hand.

He laughed slightly pulling his hand away. "This is my son Dominic and his friend Vince"

"It's Dom actually" the younger guy said correcting his father.

"Right" I said smiling "nice to meet you."

"Yeah" He said blankly "Look dad can we go now, her mom Isn't feeling good and me and Vince have things we want to do."

"It's well." I corrected and everyone looked at me.

"What?" Dom said Questioning me.

"You said her mom isn't feeling good and the proper term is her mom isn't feeling well."

"What do you know your just a little girl." Dom hissed

Tony Chuckled. "Actually Dominic she's right the correct term is well, not good."

"Whatever, can we just go I don't feel like being corrected by a little girl all day"

I was about to say something to him when Mia Interrupted.

"Don't be a jerk Dom or she'll never wanted to play with me." Mia whined.

I was surprised at what she said because I thought it was going to be hard making new friend and this girl already wanted to play with me.

"I'm sorry young lady but I didn't catch your name" Tony said causing my attention to turn towards him.

"My name Leticia Ortiz but I prefer Letty."

"Well it's nice to meet you Letty"

"You too Mr. T and thanks for the Pie"

"Well I look forward to meeting your mother when she feels better"

You wont after you meet her is what I wanted to say but instead I just smiled at him.

"Daddy can Letty come over and play dolls?" Me asked her dad as she pulled on his shirt.

"If it's okay with Letty and her mom then I don't see why not."

They both looked toward me, Mia smiling.

I didn't know what to say, Yeah I would love to get out of my house but I'm not sure if my mom would let me. Besides I hate playing dolls not because it was girly or anything I just thought the whole Idea of the game was stupid.

"Um. I don't think that I can right now, I have a lot of unpacking to do. Plus I have to take care of my mom."

Mia looked upset. "Okay then" She said trying not to sound sad

"Maybe I can come over some other time and play?"

"Yeah, that would be great" She said in a perking up and a smile formed across her face.

"Can we go all ready" Dom said annoyed

"Alright, let's go" Tony said giving into Dom.

"Bye Letty" Mia said giving me a hug. which took me off guard and almost made me drop the pie.

It made me a little uncomfortable and I didn't hug her back. I could tell Tony see that I was a little shocked by the contacts because he laughed a my facial expression and then pulled Mia off of me.

"Alright Mia I think Letty's had enough excitement for one day." He said making her let go of me and they walked off my front porch.

"Bye Letty" Mia Yelled.

I waved her off and watched them walk back to their house.

* * *

Over the Next Threes days I encountered them twice.

The first time was at some garage called DT. I was walking to the local market to pick up some groceries that my mom asked me to get. Tony and the guys were working on some car together, and Mia was sitting on the ground coloring.

Mia waved me over to her but I yelled that I had to hurry up and get some groceries for my mom, then head straight home.

She looked a little disappointed that I didn't come over and talk to her but my mom got mad the night before and I had a freshly bruised eye, and I didn't feel like explaining to her how I got it.

The second time was when I was sitting on my front porch because my mom locked me out of the house. I was reading a car magazine when Mia ran up to me.

"Hey Letty, how are you?"

"Okay, I guess" I said trying to avoid eye contact.

"We were about to got to my dads garage. Do you want to come?"

I glanced up to see tony and the boys standing not to far behind her.

"Mia why would you ask her to come?" Dom complained and Tony slapped the back of his head causing Vince to laugh.

"Please!" Mia begged

"Sorry Mia I don't think I can."

"Well maybe I can stay here and hangout with you. What are you reading?"

"A magazine, and sorry Mia but I don't think my mom would let you stay over" I said without looking at her

She sighed "Fine maybe some other time"

I shook my head yes and she went back over to her dad.

The day before break ended I didn't see them at all because I spent the whole day over at David's with my baby sister.

I wanted to stay the night but I had school the next day, so David brought me home just in time for bed.

I leaned across the seat and gave Adriana a kiss.

"Bye David, thanks for letting me come over."

"Anytime Let, You know your always welcome at my house." I smiled at him and hoped out of his truck.

I ran up to the driveway and opened the door. "I'm home" I yelled not knowing where my mom would be.

As I got fully into my house a cloud of smoke blew in my face and I started coughing.

"Letty, I thought you would be back until tomorrow" she said waving the smoke out the window that she was sitting next to along with a few of her friends.

"I have school tomorrow" I said reminding her

"Well then why don't you go to bed and leave me and my friends alone."

Her voice seemed panicky so I walked over to see what they were doing. There was a small table filled with a bunch of different things. There were these weird cigarettes that were green on the inside, a tray that had white powder in it and syringes were spread out all over the table.

"What's this?" I asked holding up a small bag that had the same white powder that was in the tray.

"Nothing" my mom snapped grabbing the bag out of my hand. "Now go to you room and go to bed."

"Fine" I said walking toward the stair to go to my room.

"Is that your bitch of a daughter that you always talking about?" one of her friends asked

"Yeah that's her, she's a real pain in the ass." my mom said in a disgusted tone.

It made me sad to think that my mom thought that about me but it wasn't shocking because she says stuff like that all the time.

I went upstairs and hopped in the shower, when I got out I put some pajamas on and hoped in bed.

I kept thinking that tomorrow would be different it was the first day at my new school and I had promised myself to leave my old life in the past and start over at this new school.

* * *

**Next chapter will be about her new school. Maybe some other things depending how long it gets. **

**hope you like it and thanks fir reading :P**

**Fixed some grammar and spelling :)**


	24. Food Fight

**Sorry its taken a few days for me to Update but I've been super busy. Hopefully I'll get up two new chapters tonight and more tomorrow...Once again I do not own any of the fast and Furious characters or anything from the franchise :P Thanks for reading!**

* * *

AGES Birthdays 

Vince: 12 9/21

Dom:12 12/30

Letty:8 6/11

Mia:8 9/ 8

* * *

**Letty's POV**

Today's my first day at new school and I'm super nervous. I've never cared what other people though of me but for some reason I just wanted to fit in here and actually get along with my class mates. I didn't have Nicole with me anymore to get in trouble with so I was on my own and I didn't like not having a partner in crime. She only lived about 20 minutes away from here so I think we can still make our friendship work.

I decided to wear a pair of gray skinny jeans and a black long sleeve shirt that clung to my body. I had on a pair of black uggs that my mom insisted on getting me before she started partying again. My hair was down and I let my natural waves rest down my upper back. My outfit was almost complete all I needed was my diamond cross necklace then I will be all set for school. I ran to my bathroom and put it on, then I grabbed my backpack out of my room and headed for the stairs.

"Ew what is that smell?" I said plugging my noise.

I walked into the kitchen to get something to eat when I stepped in a big pile of vomit.

"Gross!" I yelled taking off my boot and bringing over to the sink to wash it.

"Stop your yelling" My mom said appearing from the basement.

"¿qué estabas haciendo ahí abajo?" (what were you doing down there?)

" Conseguir lejos de ti" (Getting away from you)

" Si estaba tratando de alejarse de mí, entonces ¿por qué viniste aquí?" (If you were trying to get away from me then why did you come up here?)

" No seas un listillo Leticia" (Don't be a smartass Leticia)

" Arrepentido" (sorry) I mumbled.

" He venido hasta aquí para maquillar a usted" (I came up here to put makeup on you)

" ¿No soy demasiado joven para estar usando maquillaje?" (Aren't I too young to be wearing makeup?)

" Sí, pero tiene que cubrir ese moretón que antes de ir a la escuela, es la decoloración perceptible pero todavía" ( Yes, but you need to cover that bruise up before you go to school, it's fading but still noticeable )

I nodded and we went upstairs to her room and put makeup on my eye. When she was done I grabbed my stuff and went out the door. I Started to walk down the side walk to the bus stop when I heard someone calling my name.

"Letty! Letty!... Letty Wait up" I heard Mia yelling.

I stopped in my tracks and waited for her to catch up. She was with Vince and Dom, most likely walking to the bus stop like me.

"Are you exited for your fist day at school?"

I took a minute to think about it and realized that I wasn't exited about it just really nervous. I looked Mia over to see what she was wearing and it was total opposite of my choice of clothing. She was wearing a purple colored dress that had little yellow flowers on it, she had on a pair of white stockings and matching shoes to go with her dress. She had on a yellow jacket that matched with the colored flowers on her dress, her hair was perfectly straight with a barrette placed on the right side of her head.

I shrugged my shoulder at her. "I'm more nervous then exited"

"Don't be nervous the girls in our school are super nice."

"Not that you'd know what being nice means." Dom chipped in causing Vince to laugh.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Dom leave it alone" Mia begged.

"No Mia I won't leave it alone, You've been nothing but nice to her these past few days and all she's done in return id blow you off like a little Bitch."

"Excuse me!' I snapped "But you don't know a thing about me, I wasn't blowing her off I really couldn't hangout. I wanted to but I couldn't!" I was so mad at him, but he was right Mia had been nice to me, she made a pie, Invited me to play with her twice and tried to make me feel as welcome as she could.

"It's okay Letty I'm not mad that you could play with me. Dom's just being a jerk because he's 12 now and he thinks her cooler then everyone."

"I do not" He snapped back.

"You kinda do" Vince said calmly.

"What Vince, are you the little brats side now?"

"No, she just has a good point"

"Whatever can we just get to school."

We all started walking again, the guys were in front of us talking about some girl in their class and me and Mia trailed behind. She actually was pretty cool for what I got out of our 5 minute walk to the bus stop and our 15 minutes on the bus. One thing I found out about Mia was that she loved to talk. All though from what she was saying she seemed pretty cool even though we had almost nothing in common. I found out that her dad owns DT, the garage that I saw them at, and that they also own the local Cafe, I should of know thought seeing that it is called Toretto's. Mia said that after her parent got married her dad opened up a garage and her mom opened up a local Cafe, she said that her dad had changed the name of the garage after Dom was born. I asked her why her mom didn't come with them when they introduced themselves. At first she was real quiet but then she looked up and smiled at me

" My mom passed away when I was two, I don't remember much about her, but my dad shows me pictures whenever I want so I can try to remember things about her."

"I'm sorry" I said feeling bad that I had brought up the subject.

"It's okay it was a long time ago, and like I said I barely remember her."

The rest of the ride to school was filled with small talk. We found out that we were in the same class so she spent the remainder of the time telling me about everyone in our class.

**At school**

My teacher's name was Mrs. Hamilton, she was nice but a little too perky in my opinion. She made me wear a name tag with my full name on it all day and It really made me angry. Whenever a kid would call Leticia I would give them the death stare and warn them to call me Letty or unpleasant things would happen to them. I don't think I made a good impression on my first day especially with my classmates.

I was sitting at the end of the table all by myself during lunch, while all the other kids sat together at the opposite end.

"Mind if I sit with you?"

"Of curse not Mia" I said looking at the smiling girl in front of me.

We sat in silence for a moment before Mia decided we needed to have a conversation.

"So... you don't like the name Leticia I hear" she said with a small smile on her face

"No" I answered shaking my head "I hate it"

"Why?"

"Would you like to have the name Leticia?"

She thought about it for a moment, "Well maybe if"

I cut her off by giving her a look telling her to be honest.

"No.. No I would not like to have the name Leticia" She answered laughing.

"I didn't think so" I said Letting out a small chuckle.

We sat there eating our lunch for a little while before we stated another conversation.

"So where's your brother and Vince? I don't see them" I said looking around the cafeteria.

"Oh, they don't go here, their in Middle school."

I shook my head at her and continued to eat my lunch.

" Our school is split into three, elementary, middle school, and high school"

"Yeah most schools are" I said sarcastically agreeing with her.

"Yup" She said not picking up my sarcastic tone. "K- 4th go to Elementary, 5th-8th go to Middle school, and 9th-12th are in the High school."

"Cool" I said not really caring what she was saying. "What grade are they in?

"6th" She answered quickly.

"Dom doesn't like me does he?"

"He'll warm up to you. You guys just started off on the wrong foot. Maybe if you came over after school we could get you guys on the same foot."

"I guess I could come over for like an hours or so but I have to leave by 4:30 because I have practice."

"Did you join the cheerleading Squad?" She asked excitedly.

"No, No Mia I did not join the Cheerleading Squad"

"Why not?"

"Cheerleading isn't really my style."

"Oh, then did you join the basketball team?"

"No, I have Gymnastic Practice"

"Gymnastics!" She screeched "That's so cool!"

"Yeah I guess" I didn't find it that cool but I guess that because I've been doing it for like six years.

"FOOD FIGHT " I heard some guy from our class yell.

I looked at Mia and she screamed. I didn't want to get in trouble on my first day, god knows what my mom would do to me. So I dunked under the table and Mia followed me.

I looked around and there was food flying everywhere.

"Hello, Leticia!' Said the voice that called for a food fight. He bent down to my height under the table and he dumped his whole lunch on me.

I crawled out form under the table and chased him around the cafeteria. No more playing nice I thought to my self. I ran as fast as I could then I tackled him to the ground, I started throwing punched but I was quickly dragged off of him by a teacher.

Once everyone in the cafeteria was calmed down. The kid and I got sent to the principals for fighting, he also got sent down for starting a food fight.

"What do we have here" Principal Sheppard Said looking at both of us. "You two are a mess." He said reaching over to pull a piece of Spaghetti out of my hair.

"Miss. Ortiz, It's you first day here and I already have to see you in my office, Why is that?"

"Because he poured his lunch on me and called me Leticia" I mumbled.

"Zach why did you dump you lunch on this young lady" He said gesturing to me.

"She doesn't look like a lady to me, She looks like a big pile of Spaghetti" He laughed reaching for a piece of spaghetti that was on my shirt and I swatted his hand away.

"Zachary this is not a laughing Matter."

"Hey she's the one who tackled me to the ground and started punching me." He said raising his hand defensively.

"I only did that because you dumped your lunch on me on purpose."

"Duh, it was a food fight, that's what your suppose to do!"

"Enough! Listen to me Zach I will not be tolerating this behavior, this is the third food fight you've started this year, plus you've been causing problems in the classroom. I've been taking it easy on you because your just a kid but these problems have got to stop, you have to stay out of trouble or I'll be force to suspend you."

"Yes, Sir. I will try to be better and I promise I won't start another food fight this year."

"Alright Zach, go to the cafeteria so you can help the rest of the involved students clean up."

"Yes, sir "

"And for you young Lady, I don't want to see you in my office again. We don't tolerate violence in this school, Do you understand me."

"Yes, Sir"

"Then let this be your warning, now I'll have my assistant show back to the cafeteria to help clean up."

"But I wasn't apart of the food fight"

"No just the fight, now you'll go and help clean the Cafeteria as your punishment."

The day was boring, we spent most of our time cleaning the cafeteria. Mia talked my ear off the whole way home and until we got to her house.

"Great who invited her here."

I heard Dom say as we walked in the door.

"Shut up, Dominic... Where's Dad?"

"He's still at the garage"

"Oh okay, Well when he get's home tell him me and Letty are upstairs."

"Okay... Oh hey Mia"

"Yeah" she stopping in front of me on our way upstairs.

"Didn't dad tell you not he bring stray animals into the house."

"Your such a jerk!" Mia yelled at him.

Today was not the day to mess with me and I have had enough of Dom's attitude.

"Look!" I yelled. I don't know who you think you are but you have no right to talk to me like that. Are you always this rude to everyone you meet?"

"Only the annoying ones"

"How do you know that I'm annoying? I haven't even spoken more then 5 sentences to you! Are you still made because I corrected your improper grammar. It's not my fault your dumber then a door nail."

"I don't care that you think your so smart, all I care about is You being a little brat to everyone in my family."

"How am I being a brat?"

"Well for one you didn't even willingly tell us you name or even invite us into your house after we baked you a pie and introduced our self. You Refused to shake me dads hand and you looked disgusted when Mia hugged you. She was just trying to be nice and give you a friend because god knows you have none!"

"How would you know that I don't have any friends I just moved here and why would I let you in my house I didn't even know you? "

"Your in my house and we don't know you!"

"I know her." Mia stated

"You know what Dom your right, You don't know me so instead of making all the assumptions why don't you try and get know me."

"That sound like a good idea Letty, we all would love to get to know you better, so why don't we sit here and hangout."

"No!" Dom half yelled half wined.

I looked over at him," You know what Mia That sounds like a great Idea, why don't we hangout down here."

"Great! I'll go get my dolls."

"Umm Mia"

"What's wrong?" She asked Worried

"Nothing it's just I don't play with doll's"

"Oh, okay I'll go find something else for us to do"

I smiled at her and she ran the stair to find us something to do.

I heard Vince and Dom let out a small chuckle and then I turned and looked at them.

"What?" I asked in a harsh tone.

"Nothing" Vince said

I gave him the death stare

"It's just that you can't even be a girl right." He said laughing between each word.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"It's just all girls play with dolls"

"Not all Girls" I said defensively

"All 8 year old girls do"

"No they don't!" I yelled getting angry.

"Leave her alone boys" I heard tony say as he walked thought the door covered with car grease.

"Were just joking around with her Dad"

"Daddy!" Mia said rushing down the stairs dropping the finger nail polish she brought down from her bedroom as she went up a gave her dad a huge hug.

It made me think of my dad and how we use to be when he was around more often. I felt my eyes start to water from the thoughts of my dad, I didn't realize how much I missed him until now.

I dried my eyes before anyone noticed and then Mia came over and we did each others nails.

We all sat around for the next hour talking and playing video games, It took some begging but the guys finally let me play. I went against Mia once and beat her easily, then I played Vince 3 times before he finally gave up and handed the control over. I had to admit I was pretty good at the game they chose to play, It was a racing game and it was my first time playing. I went against Tony twice but I couldn't tell if I beat him because I was good at the game or because he was letting me win. I was up against Dom next and I wanted to win this race more then any of the others. I would never hear the end of it if he won and he would never hear the end of it if I won.

We were half way through the race and we were neck to neck. Dom was in first place but I wasn't far behind him, we had flip flopped the whole first half of the race but know he was a little bit further in head of me because one of the other cars hit me putting him farther a head. I had made a good come back and I was now tailing him.

"Your not going to win" Dom kept saying.

" Just because you tell yourself that doesn't mean it's true" I laughed.

We were both so involved with the race that I didn't even hear the doorbell ring.

"Hello, I'm Miss. Cruz Letty's mom by any chance would she be here?"

"Yeah she here come on in" I heard Tony tell my mom.

I handed my controller over to Vince. "Don't lose " I warned him.

I got up off my spot on the coach and made my way over to my mom.

"Young lady, Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"No" I answered shyly

"It's 5:30"

Crap I'm late for my gymnastics practice. "Sorry Mami I didn't realize the time."

"Well maybe you should be more observant, now lets go before you miss the whole practice"

"Bye guy's thanks for letting me come over"

They all yelled goodbye and I walked out the door with my mom.

* * *

**Thanks for reading sorry if there some spelling or grammar mistakes I'll fix them later but I really want to update. I know this chapter was a little boring, It's my first story and I'm still trying to get the hang of it how to write it. I'm too tired to night so more tomorrow :)**


	25. Foot print

**I know it's been a few days since I've updated, but I've been very busy. I have spring break coming up soon so I hope to get a lot of chapters up during that time. I'm going to try and finish before Fast 6 comes out but with school and sports it's hard to update as much as I would like. **

**Letty's POV **

The next few months flew by, school was boring I stayed out of trouble for the most part. There was a couple incidents between me and Zach but nothing that I got in too much trouble for. Me and him have had a little competition going on basically since I got here, it was basically just to see who could get away with the most things without getting in trouble by the principal. It's a good thing our teacher is nice other wise we would of had a couple trips to the principals office. This last week was probably the worst, Zach smashed Samara's art project when no one was looking and then he blamed it on me, not only did Samara over react and start crying she went home and told her parents. Mrs. Hamilton ended up making me apologize to her, in front of her parents and the whole class. Even though I tried to tell them that it wasn't me who smashed her art project. I also had to stay inside for reassess for a week and as soon as I was aloud outside for reassess I waited for Zach to climb to the top of Jungle Gym kike he does every reassess then I pushed him off when no one was looking. He only sprained his wrist which was a lot better then what I was hoping would happen to him.

I also joined the school basketball team and I was doing so good that my dad even came down to watch some of my games. The coach said that even though I would only be in the 4th grade that he wanted me to move up and play 5th and 6th grade basketball next year. I had continued to go to gymnastic classes just to get out of the house, most of the time I would have to walk there all alone but occasionally I got David to give me a ride. I like running so I wanted to join the tract team but the school said I was too young so I joined the school T-ball team instead.

Mia's been great these past couple months, She's always asking me to hangout, which I'm glad for because I hate going home to my abusive mother. We don't have a lot in common but it's still nice to hang out with someone who actually wants me around. I've seen Nicole a few times and Hector too, It was bite weird when he showed up to one of the BBQ's that the Torettos have every Sunday. I guess I didn't make the connection that they went to school together and at the end of the year party last year Hector mentioned having friends name Dom and Vince. Speaking of, mine and Dom's relationship has gotten better. Of course we still butt heads but that's just because he thinks I'm annoying because I won't leave them alone when they go to the garage. A few weeks after I had started hanging out with Mia, Tony had asked me if I wanted to go to the garage with them and of course I accepted even though Dom hated the idea. I think they were all a bite surprised be my knowledge of cars, but I told them that I had been learning about cars for years from my brother, which got Dom and Vince really exited.

_Flashback_

_"You have a brother!" Vince asked a little too exited._

_"Yup" _

_"Is he as Annoying as you are" Dom teased_

_"NO, and I'm not annoying." _

_I heard Tony chuckle lightly in the background. _

_"Well is he our age?" Vince asked referring to him and Dom._

_"No he's older" _

_"Well where is this so called brother of yours that knows so much about cars?" Dom questioned._

_"Oh.. Umm" I got quiet for a second think if I should tell them or not. "He doesn't live with us. He's 19 now so he stayed back when me and my mom moved here." I decided on not. _

_End of flash Back_

It was now Memorial day weekend and we had a 5 day weekend due to the holiday. I had gotten up around 9 this morning and hopped right into the shower. When I got out I threw some shuts and a tank top on. I walked down the hall and opened my moms door slowly.

Still nothing, I thought to myself. It had been 3 days since she left, 3 days since our fight.

_Flashback_

_"_ _¿Puedo__ir a la casa__de Mia__?" (Can I go over to Mia's house?)_

_"_ _No veo__por qué no__si eso significa que__me vas a__dejar sola_." (_I don't see why not if it means you'll be leaving me alone)_

_"You sure now how to make someone feel wanted" I said under my breath, turning and walking toward the door._

_"Excuse me?!"_

_I turned back round "It's just you never seem to care anymore, all you want is for me to leave. Most parents want to spend time with thier kids."_

_"Yeah well most parents don't have you as a kid!"_

_"Whats wrong with me?!"_

_"Well for starters you ruined my life, ever since I had you my whole life has just gone down hill. It's your fault that dads never around and wants nothing to do with me! Plus your so ungreatful and you take avantage of everything your father and I do for you. Your never happy about anything! All you know how to do is complain and be a sarcastic smartass! And I'm sick of it, I'm sick of you thinking that my whole life needs to revolve around you, I'm sick of taking care of you and providing for your worthless ass, and honestly I don't care what you want, or what you feel? If we're being truthful I wish I never had you! Then only then would my life be prefct...Do you get it? Do you get now, Why I always want you to leave?" _

_"Yeah I get it." I said hold back the tears that so despertly wanted to fall. "You want me to be like all you other childre."_

_"Oh really and how is that" She said putting her hands on her hips._

_"DEAD!" I yelled_

_The next thing I knew I was on the ground from the force of my moms push. I stood up and ran at her pushing her back. She grabbed my arm that she had fractored before and pulled me to the ground. _

_"Now you listen to me you little Bitch, I will not take you putting your hands on me.!' She said squeezing my arm. "The only way you'll end up like you brother and sister is if you kill youself like you killed them!" She yelled squeezing my arm harder._

_"Lett go of me!" I yelled trying to get my arm out of her grip " Your hurting me! please let go!" I begged._

_"Oh, I'll show you what it feels like to hurt" She said as she picked up her foot and stomped on my back, causeing me to lay flat on the ground. She saterted to kick me and then pulled me up by my hair so I could look into her eyes. Then she started kneeing me in the stomach and side. She slappend me across the face twice, she slapped me hard enough to leave a handprint across my face, but soft enought not to cause bruising._

_She just kept hitting me and kicking me all night long. Final she dragged me up the stairs by my hair and threw me in my room. By the time she was done beating on me she was in tears. She yelled some curse words at me then slammed my door shut._

_End of flash back._

I was standing in front of the full body mirror in my room just looking at myself. I had a small cut on my lip and a small bruise just under my eye. my mom had been carefull not to hit me in the face hard enought to leave bruises. She didn't do to well but compared to the rest of my body It looked spotless. I lifted up my tank top and I immedintly saw the bruises that my mom left on me 3 days ago. If anything they were worst then they were before. I had dark purple bruises all along my sidea and some blue and yellow ones on the front of my stomach. My back was covered with bruises and I had one in the shape of a foot right smack in the center. My arm still hurt from where she grabbed me and I had her handprint bruised around my arm along with a couple of small blue bruises on my arms and legs from her fingures when she would grabe me.

I looked out my window and the sun was shinning, I ran downstair quickly and looked at the thermontier that sat on the windowsill. 86 degrees is what the temperature read.

"Great." I mumbled to myeslf "This is going to be one hot, long day."

**I know it's kind of short but to much stuff happens next so the chapter would end up being really long, plus I'm tired and I have school in the morning. I'll try to update the next chapter tomorrow but I have school and a three hour practice so it might be hard. I hope you all continue to read and please let me know what you think. I'm glad your starting to like my story and I hope it gest better as it goes along. **

**Thanks for reading :)**


	26. Trying to get to know you

**Letty's POV**

I went to my dresser to find something to wear, I wanted to wear a pair of shorts and a T-shirt because of the weather but with all my bruises I knew I couldn't. I pulled out a pair of jeans and slipped them on than I took out a long sleeve turtle neck and put it one. I bent over and touched my toes, twisted carefully side to side, and then I put my arms in the air and jumped. I did this to see if any of my skin showed when I move and of course it did. I went to my closet and pulled out one of my brothers old sweat shirts that my brother gave me because he out grew it. I put it on, and as expected it was really big, it hung off my body past my butt and over my hands. I put on the pair of sneakers that I always wore to the garage and then I went to the bathroom to try and cover up the bruise on my face with some of my moms makeup.

It was almost a little past noon when I finally got to the garage. When I arrived everyone one gave me a weird look and I was guessing it was because of my outfit.

"Hey Let, we would of gotten you lunch but we weren't sure when you were coming over." Tony said shoving his sandwich in his mouth.

"It's okay Mr. T, I ate before I came."

"Why are you wearing that?" Mia said as she put down her sandwich and walked over to me.

"What do you mean?" I questioned, knowing exactly what she meant.

She gave me a weird look and then Dom answered for her.

"She means why are you dressed for winter when it's almost 90 degrees outside and your going to be working in a garage that has no air conditioning in all day."

"I don't even think I'd wear that much clothing during the winter time." Vince added

"Well I can wear what I want, whenever I want and It's none of your business why!" I said giving them an attitude, which cause both Tony and Mia to give me a weird look.

"Okay whatever" Dom said turning his attention back to his sandwich.

After they finished eating we all went to work, most of the time Tony was teaching us how to fix things properly and occasionally he'd have us change a tire, or the breaks on someone's car, you know the little things that anyone could do.

At about 4 p.m. we were all sweating and exhausted from the heat.

"I could really go for some ice cream right now." Dom announced, looking at his dad.

"Oh could you?" Tony smiled putting his hand on Dom's shoulder.

"Yeah, I think we all could" Dom smiled

"Okay then let's go back to the house and get cleaned up then we'll all go get some ice cream. You guys deserve it for working all day."

"But daddy, we can't have Ice cream before dinner." Mia said in all seriousness.

"Come on Mia Live a little" Tony said smiling down at his daughter.

We all laughed and started to walk back to the Toretto's house. I stopped in front of my house and was about to turn into my driveway when Mia grabbed my arm. I flinched in pain and let out a small yelp.

"What's wrong?" Mia asked worried as she let go of my arm.

"Nothing it's just you have a harder grip then you'd think" I said letting a small smile form on my face to make my explanation believable.

"Are you sure?" Tony questioned.

"Yeah, what else would be wrong?"

"I don't know but you'd tell me if something was wrong wouldn't you?"

I went quite for a minute and then I looked at him and shook my head yes.

I felt bad lying to him but I was embarrassed and I didn't want to tell him in front of everyone else.

"Well I just wanted to tell you that you can borrow some of my clothes if you want, so you have something cooler to wear. I mean you must have been roasting all day long." She said the last part dramatically.

"It's fine Mia, but thanks for the offer" I paused for a minute and then continued "I actually think that I'm going to skip out on the ice cream. I'll see you guys later."

"Why?" They all asked

"I'm just tired. I'll see you guys tomorrow." I said as continued to walk towards my house. I felt everyone's eyes still on me as I got to my porch.

"Hey, Letty!" Tony yelled.

I turned around and face him. "Yeah?"

"Is your mom still at work?"

I looked toward my driveway and saw that her car still wasn't back. I shook my head at him and yelled "Yeah."

"Dinners at 7 why don't you come over and we can talk."

"Okay" I answered a little confused.

I went inside and look a long, relaxing bath, when I got out I went to my room and put on a pair of jeans and another turtle neck. I decided against the oversize sweatshirt because It was just dinner, not the garage where I moved around a lot.

I walk down the street to their house and knocked on the door. I waited for a moment outside and listen to then argue inside about who was going to answer the door.

Dom came to the door and let me inside. I guess he lost the argument.

"Letty, by now you should know that you can just come in, no need for knocking" Tony yelled to be form in the kitchen.

"Okay" I laughed "I'll remember for next time."

"Dinner will be ready in a few minutes, Why don't you have a seat and make yourself comfortable."

I went over and sat by the guys who were playing some video game.

"What game are you playing?"

"None of your business." Vince teased

"And no you can not play." Dom added in his serious tone.

"I didn't even ask to play." I said defensively.

"But you were going to."

"No I wasn't" I snapped "I was just about to go fine Mia." I looked around the room for a minute before I realized that Mia hadn't even greeted me yet and she usually was the first one to say anything to me when I came over. "Where is Mia?" I asked to no one directly.

"Up stairs." Dom said quietly.

I got off the couch and made my way to Mia's room upstairs. I knocked on the door and waited for her to answer.

"Who is it?" She yelled from in her room.

"It's me, Letty."

"Come in."

I entered her room and I saw her sitting on her bed brushing one of her dolls hair. She looked upset so I went over and sat next to her.

"What's wrong Mia?"

"Nothing" She said lowering her head.

"Then why do you seem so sad?"

She continued to brush her dolls hair, ignoring my question.

"Mia" I wined 'What's wrong?"

"We'll after we left you at your house, we went to get ice cream." She said pausing after the sentenced escaped from her mouth

"Yeah, I know but that doesn't tell me why your sad."

"We'll after we left you daddy got really weird, he started to ask us what we knew about you and if you ever talked about your mom or your home life."

"What did you say?"

"I said that I knew that your 8 years old, your birthdays June 11th, That you moved here from Detroit when you were younger, You do gymnastics and that your very sportive, I also told him that your kind of a trouble maker in school, but don't worry I don't think he it bothered him too much."

"Is that it?"

"Well just some small things, like your favorite color and food, oh and that you don't like playing with dolls. You know stuff like that and the truth is Letty that all I could tell him because that's all I know about you. You never talk about anything private, like I do, I told you about my parents and how my mom died, I talk to you about my feelings and how annoying by brother and Vince are, and you don't tell me anything."

"I didn't think you'd care."

"Of course I'd care Letty. You've become one of my best friends and I know we've only known each other for like 5 months but I feel like we've gotten really close."

"Me too Mia and I'm sorry that I don't talk to about my parents and stuff but it's hard for me to open up."

She shook her head understand and we sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Letty?"

"Yeah."

"What happened to you arm?"

"I told you."

"You were lying."

"Mia, it's nothing."

"Come on Letty, just tell me!"

"Fine. I fell the other day at gymnastics practice and hurt my arm." It made me feel really bad lying to her but I didn't know how to tell her the truth.

"Is that how you hurt your lip?"

"What do you mean, I didn't hurt my lip?"

"You have a cut on your lip Letty." She said pointing at my mouth.

I put my hand to my lip and felt a smell cut on my bottom lip, how could I forget that it was there.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." I shook my head at her. "Yeah I hurt my lip too."

She looked at my suspiciously and was about to say something but Dom barged into her room.

"Dom!" She yelled. "Don't you know how to knock!"

He disregarded her statement and continued with his reason for entering her room.

"Dad wanted me to tell you dinners done."

"Okay we'll be down in a minute."

We went down stairs and sat around the table. Vince reached for the food fist so Tony made him say the prayer. One of Mr. T's rules were if you reach for the food first you had to say the prayer. I had made that mistake my first time eating here and he made me say it and it was one of the most nerve wrecking things I've ever had to do.

For most of dinner we talked about the BBQ that they were having tomorrow for Memorial Day. I sat their in silence before Tony started to ask about summer plans and he wanted to know if I'd be around to work at the garage with them.

"Umm, Well as soon as schools out I'm going to spend sometime with my grandparents in Puerto Rico, then I'll probably stay with my dad in Detroit for the rest of the summer."

"You're going to be gone the whole summer?" Mia wined.

"Well that's what I usually do but I'm not sure I'll have to talk to my dad."

"So your dad lives in Detroit?" Tony asked verifying what I just said.

"Yup."

"So I take it your parent are divorced."

"Yeah, Twice actually." I said trying to give them information about myself that they obviously wanted.

"Both of them have been married and divorced to another person besides each other ?" Dom asked a little confused.

"No, They've been married and divorced to each other twice." I said clearing it up for him.

"That must of been hard on you?"

"Yeah I guess" I said shrugging my shoulders.

"You guess!?" Vince asked.

"I don't know, It was along time ago." I said defensively. "What about you Vince? You must come over here all the time for a reason."

"My parents are Divorced too, That why I was a little confused on how you weren't sure if it was hard on you or not."

"Well, I'm guessing it was hard on you."

"Yeah, just a little." Vince said a little annoyed

"So what about your brother? Does he live with your dad in Detroit?" Tony said changing the subject.

"No he moved out here to California with us when I was 4, and we have different dads, he was only my half brother."

"Oh, Where in California does he live now."

"I'm not sure any more. I haven't talked to him in a while."

"Why not?"

"I don't know we just don't talk in more!" I yelled. I didn't mean to say it that loud and with so much anger in my voice but I didn't want to talk about my brother.

They all looked at me for a moment wondering why I raised my voice but I just ignored them and got up from the table and went to the living room to out my shoes on so I could go home.

Tony had followed me into the living room and was standing in the door way.

"Where are you going Letty?"

"Home" I said with a hint of attitude.

"So your brother's a sensitive subject I take it"

"No, I'm just annoyed with the 20 questions."

"Well If your going to be hanging around my kids all the time I would like to know something's about you."

I didn't say anything back I just walked toward the door and Tony stepped in front of me.

"Listen to me little lady" Tony said kneeling down to my height. "I just want to make sure that your okay, and If you ever need anyone to talk to I'm here for you."

Tony was so nice and I so badly just wanted to show him my bruises right then and there but I would be leaving for my grandparents soon and I wouldn't have to worry about it, at least for the summer. I didn't see the need to tell Tony and start a bunch of drama with my mom when I was only going to be out of there in a few weeks.

"Thanks Tony, but I'm fine... Really I'm fine." I said smiling then I turned and walk out the door back to my house.


	27. Memorial day

**No One's POV**

Todaywas the day of the Toretto's Memorial Day BBQ, they threw huge BBQ's three times a year, Memorial day, Independence Day, and on New years eve. They would invite everyone they new to each BBQ and they always had a huge turn out and a good time. The BBQ started at 1 p.m. and the Torreto family was getting their house prepared for all their guess.

Mia was upstairs getting ready for the party like she had been for the past hour, she wanted to be cutest girl their and to her that meant taking hours to get all dressed up.

Dom and Vince were blowing up balloons and decorating the back yard like tony had asked them to do.

Tony was in the kitchen preparing food, he always made a lot of food for the part plus he asked everyone that came to bring a dish to pass. He had been in the Kitchen all morning being assisted by Mia but she bailed around 11 A.M. to start getting ready for the party.

* * *

**Mia's POV**

"Perfect!' I said to my self as I stuck a pink flower clip in my hair.

I spun around in front of my mirror and looked at my self again. I had on a white dress with light and dark pink flowers on it. Each flower had a green steam and leaf coming off of it forming perfect patters on the dress. I has on matching shoes on and I had spiral curled my hair. I put a flower clip in my hair that matched with the ones on my dress and I put some light colored makeup on that my aunt got me for my birthday.

It was almost 12:30 and the party would be starting soon. When I got down stairs I saw the guys sitting in the living room playing video games.

"Shouldn't you guys be getting ready?"

"We are ready" Dom answered taking a sip of his soda.

'You don't look ready to me." I said putting my hands on my hips.

"What did you expect us to put on some girl dress like you?" Vince asked laughing.

"No of course not. But I did expect you to put something nice on seeing that we are the host here."

"Why would put something nice on Mia when were just going to be hanging with our friends playing basketball."

I was about to say something to him when dad entered from the kitchen.

"Hey daddy" I said with a smile on face causing Dom to roll his eyes.

"Hey baby girl" He stood back and stared at me for a moment smiling. "You looks so Pretty" He said taking my hand and spinning me around.

I laughed and thanked him for the compliment.

"Hey Daddy?"

"Hey what?"

"Did Letty say if she was coming over today?"

"No, honey she didn't say, but hope she does."

"Me too." I said smiling.

"I'm going to go get dress I'll be back down in a few minutes."

It wasn't until my dad was upstairs until Dom said something,

"Why does it matter to you so much if Letty comes today or not?"

"Because she's y friend and I want her to be here just like you for some reason want Vince here."

"Hey don't bring me in to it." Vince warned jokingly

"It's totally different Mia and you know it." he said standing up and walking toward me.

"No it's not Dom, Why do you hate her so much?"

"I don't hate her she just an annoying pest that follows me around. you know kind of like you!"

"She's not annoying you just don't have patients for anyone but yourself." I yelled

"Whatever Mia, you just want her around because you think that she likes you! When the real reason she comes here is that she want to go to dads garage and get free meals.!"

"That's not true!" I heard a small voice saying coming from the door.

* * *

**Letty's POV**

My mom still wasn't back from where every she went and I didn't feel like being alone. Today was the Toretto's BBQ and I knew everyone was going to be there so Tony wouldn't ask me personal questions, so I decided to go.

Tony had asked everyone who came to bring a dish to pass, so when I got up this morning I made brownies. I spent the whole time That they were cooking on the phone with my dad.

We talked about everything that as going on and he apologized for not being around lately but he'd been bust with his music and planned to make it up to me this summer.

We got in to talking about our summer plans and he told me that he had talked to my grandparents and I was going to go down and visit them the day after school got out, on the 19th. I was only going to stay down there for 2 week unlike the usual half a summer that I usually did. I was taking a plane back to California on the 4th of July so I could spend a few days with my mom, then I'd go stay a month with my dad and the rest of the summer I'd be at home while he was on tour.

I got off the phone to take the brownies out of the oven, he asked if he could speak to my mom but I lied and said that she was out grocery shopping.

I was now in my room getting ready for the party. Today was suppose to be even hotter then yesterday, and I had to be completely covered because of my bruises.

I put on a pair of short shorts but my legs were to beat up to believe that had fallen or just got them from being a carless kid. I tried on a pair of green khaki shorts that went to my knees and covered up all the bruises that were on my thigh. "Perfect." I said out loud to myself wishing that I though of this yesterday. I still had a few small bruises on my lower legs that showed but they were small so I don't think anyone will give them a second look. Then I put on a white and green turtle neck that I new I was going to roast in but if I didn't wear it then all my bruises would show. I straight my hair then I went down stairs to put my shoes on. I gabbed the tray of brownies then I headed over to Toretto's house a little early to see if they needed help with getting anything ready.

When I got to their house I knocked on the door, I heard Mia and Dom fighting and by what they were saying I knew it was about me so I decided to just go in.

"Whatever Mia, you just want her around because you think that she likes you! When the real reason she comes here is that she want to go to dads garage and get free meals.!"

"That's not true!" I yelled shutting the door.

"Letty! You came" me said all cheerful as she ran up to me. "And you brought brownies, here let me take them." she said grabbing the brownie tray out of my hand.

"Why would you say that?" I said giving the brownies to Mia and turning my attention back to Dom.

"Is it not true?"

"No of course it's not true! I was hanging out with Mia for weeks before your dad offered me to go to the garage!"

"She has a point Dom." Tony said coming down the stairs. He stopped walking when he was between us and gave both of us a look. "You two better stop this fighting a find a way to get along others wise today and every other day will be miserable for the two of you. "

I looked at tony and then back to Dom, he was right nobody had fun when me and Dom would argue.

"Fine." Dom said with a hint of anger in his voice, then Tony looked at me and I shook my head in agreement.

Shortly after Guess started to arrive and Mia had went off to play with some girls form school. She practically begged me to come play with them But I didn't like any of the girls she invited and to keep myself from getting in a fight with any if them I kept as far away as possible. Dom and his friends were playing basketball in the driveway so I decided to watch.

"Don't tell me you want to play." Dom whined as he saw me walk out front a take a seat.

"No I'm just watching and stopping whining you sound like a little girl."

The guy started to laugh and Dom threw the ball at them.

"Hey gut sorry I'm late, hope you don't mind that I invited Edwin to come along!' Hector yelled walk up to the guys who were at the basketball hoop.

"Nah, it's fine, how's it been going?" Dom asked

"Good, we playin ball?"

"Yeah we were about to before Letty came and distracted us."

I stuck my tongue out at him and the guys turned their attention toward me.

"Letty!, Hey chica I didn't even see you there." Hector said pulling me into a hug.

I winced at the unexpected contact but Hector didn't seem to notice.

"Hey Hector" I said pulling away from him.

'Hey girl how's life?" Edwin asked giving me a side hug.

"You know Edwin too?" Vince Questioned.

"Yeah we meant at one a party that mine and Hectors brother threw."

"So you guts have meant her brother?" Vince Questioned.

"Yeah." Hector piped in. "He was a cool dude before he p"

I nudged him in the side and shook my head no to him before he finished his sentenced.

"Before he what?" Dom asked wanting to know what Hector was going to say before I stopped him.

"Before..."Hector paused for a brief moment. "Before he packed up and moved away."

"Are we going to play ball or what? " One of Dom's other friends named Carter asked from behind.

"Yeah, but the teams are going to be uneven because their two of them."

Hector stood for a moment and counted the people.

"Dom there is enough people here to have even teams of four."

"Letty's not playing." Dom stated

"Why? She's Probably better at the game then we are."

"She's also 8 years old." Dom added.

"So we need another player to make the teams fair." Hector argued.

I was happy that hector was sticking up for me but I honestly didn't want to take the chance of getting bumped into or knocked down.

"Fine Hector since you want her to play so badly why doesn't she play on your team."

"Fine with me, come on Let."

"Sorry Hector But I really don't want to play."

"What? You don't want to play basketball with against a bunch of boys who think they can beat you? Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine it's just... it's Just... You know what I'll play who cares."

"That's my girl" Hector smiled.

"Lets play!" Vince Yelled throwing the ball at me knowing that I wasn't paying attention.

I caught the ball anyway, which Impressed Vince a little.

"Losers ball" Vince laughed after I had caught it.

"They why aren't you starting?" I questioned causing hector and Edwin to laugh.

It was Dom, Vince, Carter, and James _VS_. Hector, Edwin, Lamar and me.

My team started with the ball and I play like I would any other game for about 10 minutes, then my sides started to hurt. I stood back so I was clear at almost all times, then when I was passed the ball I would take a shot that went in basically every time.

I could tell the other team was getting mad because we were winning. We were only playin to 22 and my team was almost there so I decided to play normal again. The score was 15- 20 and We only needed one shot to win. I was guarding James because he was their worst player and my body was in serious pain other wise I think I would of tried to guard Dom.

I jumped in front of James and blocked his pass, I got the ball away from him and I was going up for the lay up when Dom ran into me blocking my shot and causing me to fall down on the pavement. I let out a small yelp as my body made contact with the ground.

As hit the Ground I felt my shirt fly up exposing my belly. I quickly pulled it down hoping that no one saw.

"Foul!" Hector Yelled.

"Yeah, I know." Dom said quietly.

He reached hid hand out to help me up but I didn't take it, I got up on my own

"Sorry Let." Dome said as I stood up. "Are you oaky?"

"Fine" I answered holding my side

He walked close to me a started to talk in a quiet tone so only him and I could here. "I didn't mean are you okay from falling down, I meant are you okay."

"What do you mean?" I asked hoping he wasn't talking about the bruises no my stomach.

"Letty don't play dumb I saw."

'You saw what Dom? I don't know what your talking about."

"Come on Letty, tell me what happened.?"

"I fell down the stairs Dom, it's no big deal really I'm fine." I said walking away form him to take my foul shots.

I made both of them causing us to win the game.

We went to get something to eat after the game and I felt Dom's eyes on me the whole time, I was just hoping he wouldn't tell Tony.

After eating I could help but follow Dom around just to make sure he wouldn't tell Tony. He knew I was following him and just as much as I knew he was staring at me.

As soon as I got dark we all sat out front as the guys set off fire works. I loved fire works they were so pretty to watch and the concept of making them was just so cool to me.

After fireworks people started to leave and I followed Dom inside to wear him and Vince were playing video games. I waited for Vince to exit the room to get Him and Dom something to drink. Then I made my move to talk to him.

"Your not going to tell are you?"

"Haven't decided."

"Come on Dom it was an accident why does everyone have to know?"

"If it was just an accident then why can't everyone know?"

I thought about it for a moment before I answered. "Because if they new I had bruises like that they would baby me and bring way to much into then they need to. It was just an accident, but I know You dad and Mia won't believe that." I pleaded

"What makes you think that I believe that I was an accident?"

I didn't have a chance to answer because Vince came back in with drinks for them.

"Well today was fun, Call me if you want to get your butt's kicked in basketball again." I teased, trying to act normal as I got off the couch.

"Where are you going?" Dom asked.

"Home. I'm tired I'll see you guy later. Tell Mia and you dad thanks for me." I said then i walked out the door back to my house.

* * *

**Sorry if there's spelling mistakes I just wanted to update another chapter, I'll fix it later. **

**I should have another chapter up by tonight. thanks for reading hope you like it and Thanks for the Review's I really appreciate it :P**


	28. A quick summer

**Letty's POV **

My mom came home The day after Memorial day, she didn't say anything to me she just walked in the house and went straight to her room. It's been almost 2 weeks since she got back and I've managed to stay clear of her. Not only have I been avoiding my mom I've also been avoiding the Toretto's since what happened on Memorial day. I didn't want Dom to tell his dad and I'm guessing that he didn't because there hasn't been an angry Tony on my porch. I still talk to Mia and school but whenever she asks me to come over I Make up some excuse to why I can't. I've actually have been spending a lot of time with my sister and David, he's really nice and I love spending time with Adriana. Mia tried to get me to come over to her house for dinner on my birthday but I told her that my mom had something planned for just me and her, so I couldn't come over. My wasn't actually that bad, I lied to Mia my mom didn't have anything planned but my dad surprised me by showing up and we spent the day together.

Today I was leaving to stay with my grandparents in Puerto Rico for a few weeks, I was happy to finally be getting away from here and I was hoping by the time I got back Dom would forget about what he saw and I could start going over there again. I was upstairs finishing My packing before I had to leave for the airport when I heard a knock on my door. I thought It was David picking me up to go to the air port so I told him to come on in. But to my surprise it wasn't David it was Dom.

"Dom, what are you doing here?"

"Mia told me that you were leaving today and I wanted to talk to you before you left."

"Okay. What do you want to talk about?"

"Memorial day, and why You haven't been over lately ."

"Dom I don't have time to talk about this my ride will be here any minute to take me to the air port... How did you get in my house any way?"

"You mom let me... Is she sick again because she doesn't look to good?"

I rolled my eyes at him and continued with my packing.

"So your not going to say anything to me? Your just going to ignore me and pack your bags?"

"I told you Dom I don't have time for this"

"Letty come on!"

I stopped packing and looked straight into his eyes. "Dom I told you that I got those bruises on an accident so will you just leave it alone please." I Looked away form him and grabbed the rest of my things that I needed to pack.

" I thought you'd be glad that I stopped coming around." I said without even looking at him.

"Why would you think that?"

"Come on Dom we both know you don't like me."

"That's not true, you just annoy me sometime like Mia does, but that doesn't mean I don't like having you around."

I heard a car horn outside and got up to look at my window.

"I have to go my ride here."

Dom shook his head and we walked out the door together.

"See ya. " Dom said as

"See ya." I said giving him a half smile, then I walked over and got in David's car. I waved bye as we drove past him and we were off to the airport.

* * *

My time in Puerto Rico went by fast, Adriana and Elena both came with me this time and we had a really good time together. My cousins are fun and I really enjoy being down there with my family. It's nice to be with a lot of people especially when they love and care about you. At home it's so different, I'm all alone and I have no one to talk to or that even cares about me. 2 weeks went by to fast an before I was back in California to celebrate the 4th of July. I went over to the Toretto's and is tuck by Mia's side basically the whole time because I didn't want the chance of being left alone with Dom. I left to go stay with my dad in Detroit On July 7th, I was only staying with him for a month this summer and that month was not long enough. I spent a lot of time in the Studio with him, and I met a lot f his friends and they actually pretty cool. I told him that I wanted to live with him in Detroit but he said that I couldn't because my mom had custody of me and with the amount of hours he works a court would never hand custody over to him. I love my dad but sometimes him not being there brought me more pain then my mom hitting me. I spent Elena spends most of here time with her grandparent but because my dad adopted her a while back I guess he has the same visitation rights with her as he does with me. She was with us most of the time which was fine with me because had always been like a sister to me and I missed spending time with her.

By mid August I was back home with my mom and boy was she a mess. When I walked in my house for the first time after being away it looked like a tornado went through it. There were beer cans all over the room, syringes on the floor, empty Pizza Boxes, Chip bags, The furniture was flipped over, What looked to be puke stains covered the floor, cigarette burns on the carpet and on miscellaneous furniture, The house smelt of booze and smoke and to top it off my mom was past out in a corner with empty beer bottles all around her. I ran over to her quickly to see if she was okay and she had open cuts all up her arm. The sight of my mom like this mad me feel so bad for her, I don't know why but it made me want to cry. I woke her up then I carefully helped her get into bed, then I spent the rest of my day cleaning our house.

I went over to Mia's house the next day and she spent hours talking about her summer. It made me smile to see he so happy and It made me wish that I could be more like her. I told her about my summer so far and she actually seemed to care and take interest in my life. It made me feel bad for lying to her and basically ignoring her before I left. I spent the rest of my summer with Mia and we actually got really close. We shared secrets, talked about girls stuff and I actually let her do my make up a few times but I wouldn't leave her room with out washing it off. I never let Mia come over to mu house because I didn't want to expose her to my mom, so we spent almost everyday together at her house. I was fine with staying at Mia's house because my mom had been Bringing home random guys lately and they really freaked me out so I would go and have a sleep over at Mia's whenever my mom would have a sleep over at our house.

Unfortunately the sleepovers had to come to a stop because school was starting tomorrow and Tony only aloud sleepovers on the weekend. Mia and I were going to be in the 4th grade this year and Dom and Vince were going to be in 7th. I was looking forward to school because when school starts so do sports and It gets me out of my house for seven hours so that's a plus. I was actually quite good at school and I didn't even have to try, math and science are my favorite subjects even thought I'm pretty good at them all especially English. Those were my only reasons for wanting to go to school everything else that came with going to school I hates. Like getting homework, having to listen to the annoying teacher and having to deal with all the annoying kids in my class especially Zack. Zach and I Didn't get along at all we were always trying to out do each other in everything we did. Of course I beet him at school work because he's kind of dumb but with sport and driving our teacher crazy I'd say were pretty even.

I was sitting in my living room watching TV the night before school started when my Mom barged in my house with some random man. They were all giggles and they kept touching each other and It was kind of disturbing so I made a noise to let them know that I was in the room.

"Letty, es casi un 11 por qué no estás en la cama? ¿No tienes clases mañana?" (Letty, It's almost 11 why aren't you in bed? Don't you have school tomorrow?)

"Sí, pero yo no estoy tan cansado que decidí quedarme y ver la TV" (Yeah, but I'm not tired so I decided to stay up and watch some TV.)

She walked over to me and took the remote out of my hand and turned the TV off.

"Oye, estaba viendo eso!" (Hey, I was watching that!)

"Es tiempo de Leticia para la cama. Ahora vete." (Leticia It's time for bed. Now go.) She said pointing towards the stairs.

"Fine!" I yelled getting off the couch.

"No use ese tono conmigo joven!" (Don't' use that tone with me Young Lady) My mom yelled as she grabbed my arm.

I looked at my arm then back to her. "Suéltame!" (Let go of Me!) I yelled.

She let go of me and I walked past her toward the stairs and the guy that she bought home blew me a kiss. I looked at him for a second then I ran to my room and locked my door.

* * *

**Sorry if there's spelling of grammar mistakes but I really want to post this so I can write the next chapter! A lots going to happen so The next chapter will be a lot longer then this one: P Thanks for reading and the reviews :)**


	29. A rainy night

**Letty's POV**

The first month of school flew by but at home time seemed to slow down. My mom would throw random parties and she would lock me either in my room or outside, it depends what mood she was in that day. I had been spending a lot of my time at my gymnastic classes because I had been putting them on the back burner for a while. Also I know that my mom likes when I go to them so I was hoping that it would make her happy so she wouldn't be so angry with me all the time.**  
**

She never brought the same guy home more then once, and ever time she did the night with start with some laughs but always ended in a fight. Every time she'd have people over I would lock myself in my bedroom and sleep in my closet just to be safe.

When I got up this morning I got ready for my gymnastics class and threw everything that I needed into my gym bag. I quietly went down stairs to where my mom was passed out on the coach with a random and slipped out the door without waking her up. as i was walking down the street I heard a car behind me as it got closer it started to slow down and it came to a complete stop when it reached me. It freaked me out at first but I saw Mia's head poke out of the back window and a sense of relief washed over me.

"Hey Letty, do you want to come to the garage with us?" Mia asked joyfully.

"Sorry I can't I have Gymnastics practice." I said showing her my gym bag.

"Okay" She said a little upset/ "Well can you come over after your practice." She asked regaining the joy in her voice.

"I would love to Mia but my practice probably won't get out until late."

"Well maybe some other time then?" Mia asked hopefully.

"Yeah some other time." I said with a smile. then I continued walking down the street only to be stopped my Tony yelling my name.

"Do you want a ride?" He called to me.

"No thanks Mr T I can walk." I said smiling.

"Are sure Let because the closes gymnastics gym is like five miles away and that a long distance for a little nine year old girl to be walking all by herself."

I gave Tony a look then i caved in and hopped in the back seat.

The whole ride there Mia talked about how we should hangout more but I wasn't really listening my attention was on Dom who was watching me through the rear view mirror.

When we got to the gym, I thanked Tony for the ride and hoped out of the car. I started to walk towards the gym when i heard Tony yelling for me again.

"Yeah" I yelled back answering his calls.

"Do you want me to come and pick you up when your practice is over."

"No, but thanks. My mom is picking me up."

"Are you sure Let because it's no big deal if you need a ride."

"No, Really MR T it's fine, thanks for the offer but my moms coming to pick me up."

I turned around and walked to the gym. I didn't feel bad for telling him that my mom was picking me up because it was the truth. Well it was at least what she promised me yesterday before she when she brought another guy home for the fourth time this week,, but she was probably wasted so I didn't really expect her to come and get me.

* * *

I practice long and hard to day, I got here around 10:30 a.m. and I stopped practicing at 8:00 p.m., I called my mom three times when I got out of practice but after a half hour of waiting I started to walk home. About half way home it started to down pour witch only slowed me down more so I got home later. When I got to my street I saw a row of cars lined up outside my house and I could hear the music from where I was standing. "Great" I whispered to myself and walked up the street to my house.

When I got to my door I tried to open it but it was locked. I started to bang on the door but after a few minutes I gave up I figured that the music was too loud and they probably couldn't here me. I thought of what to do for a second then I decided just to wait it out. I went over and sat on the curb and looked up at the sky. The rain felt cool on my skin and i sat there motionless just staring at the stars above. After sitting there for a few minutes by myself I heard someone walk up to me. i panicked at first but when I looked over I saw Tony standing there watching me.

"You could of came over Let, i wouldn't of cared."

"I know." I sad still staring at the sky.

"Then why didn't you?" He questioned.

I didn't say anything, or even look at him, I just shrugged my shoulders and let the rain pour on me.

I felt Tony put his coat around my shoulders and then he sat next to me on the curb.

We sat in silence for a moment before i finally decided to speak.

"Do you ever wish you could go there?" I asked with my gaze still fixed on the sky.

"Where?" he questioned.

"The sky." I answered finally looking at him. He meant my eyes for a split second then I looked back up at the starts.

"My dad said that it's a better place there, he said when the time is right I can go up there too. Every things better there" I smiled. All your sorrows and pain just go away and your finally allowed to be happy. I want to go there so bad, my dad said that when you get there you'll see everyone that you've every lost and your fee. Free to do whatever you want." The thought of it made me so happy that I couldn't help but smile.

"What do you want to do?"

I hesitated a second before I answered his question, I didn't want to lie any more so I told him what I really wanted.

"What to be see my brother and sister." I answered as the smile faded from my face.

"But Let you see your sister all the time and from what you said I thought you and your brother didn't get along." He stated

"No, that's not true!" I said defensively.

He looked a little confused, so I looked away from him and took a deep breath before I continued with what I was saying.

"Yes, I do see Adriana a lot but, that's not the sister I'm talking about, and my brother" I said with a sign lowering my head. "He didn't stay back when we moved he died just like my other sister." I felt tears forming in my eyes so I looked back up at the sky so the rain would wash them away.

I couldn't hold my tears in any longer and I decided just to let them fall hoping that Tony wouldn't be able to tell with all the rain that was dripping down my face.

"I just want them back Tony... Please can you just bring them back to me." I Cried.

I knew that he could tell that I now because my voice cracked when I was saying that. I tried to wipe away my tears fast but Tony stopped me by lifting my chin up with his figures so I could look him in the eye.

"It's okay to cry Letty." He said looking into my eyes.

"Is it?" i questioned not sure to believe him or not.

"Yes it is." he reassured me.

"It doesn't make yo weak? Because my mama says that it does."

"No Letty it doesn't make you weak. Do you know what it makes you?"

I shook my head no at him.

"It makes you human."

After Tony told me that I couldn't control myself any more and My tears just started pouring out. He scotched in closer to me and put his arm around me to pull me close. i turned in to him and nuzzled my head into his chest and began to cry harder.

As I sat there and cried into Tony's shirt, i let everything that I had been hold in out. I felt like i cried harder and harder after each memory flooded through my brain.

Memory's from when Elena was forced to move away, when My parents went through there drug problem and divorces, The Memory of Talie's death and her body just laying there in the river. The guy who forced himself one me and, Images of Quincy flashed through my brain as he came in to protect me but ended up getting his own life taken instead, I remembered all the blood all the times he was stabbed right in front of me. His memory's seemed to bring me the most pain and the most tears. The memory of recent event flashed through my brain from my mom constantly hurting me, I remembered her stomping on me and the thought caused a shiver to go through my body and Tony started to rub my back. Besides from the physical abuse her mental abuse the she gave me daily by watching her drink and do drugs, and the violent words says to me on a daily bases. Images of her cuts on her arm the blood that dripped down them, every time I heard her cry herself to sleep just came out in a big batch of tears. Then there was my dad who chose his music over me even though he'd never admit it. His lies and neglect were just as hurtful as my moms, the only thing was I know he loves me and he knows how much i love him and yet he still leaves me hear with my mom when he knows that I'd much rather be with him in Detroit. My dad didn'y understand how much it hurt me that he was gone and that it wasn't him here holding me instead of Tony

It felt like i had been crying in tony's arms forever before I finally gained back my composure. I let go of Tony and Went back to looking at the stars for a couple minutes.

"You know she wasn't always like this."

"Who?"

"My mom... She use to love me." I said shaking my head yes at him trying to convince him that it was true.

"Yeah and I bet she still does."

"No." I said calmly "No she doesn't love. How could she after everything that I've done."

"What could have you done that would possibly make your mom stop you?"

I thought about what he said for a moment before answering,

"It's my fault that my brother and sister are dead." I said looking up at the Sky.

"Letty...Letty hey!" He said trying to get my attention. "Letty sweetheart look at me."

I did as I was told and looked back towards him.

"Your brother and your sister going to heaven was not your fault."

"Mama thinks it is."

"Well shes wrong!"

I was a little taken back by his statement because my mom was so convinced that that was true.

"How do you know? You weren't there."

"Because i know that a little girl like you would never do anything to hurt anyone."

I gave him a weird look because that wasn't true i had tried to hurt people like Zach before.

"Well at lease someone she loved." Tony said correcting himself.

"Thanks!" I said to tony smiling at him.

"Letty why don't we get out of this rain before we get sick. You can stay at my house for tonight and borrow some of Mia's clothes to sleep in."

I nodded in agreement then tony got off the side curb and help me up and started to walk back to his house. On the way there I grabbed his hand and he smiled down at me. He gave my and a small squeeze and we walked the rest of the way to his house hand in hand.

For the first time in a long time I felt safe and I knew It was because of Tony and wouldn't of had it any other way.

* * *

**I changed this chapter and plan to change chapters 30 and 31 later today due to some reviews that I got. I'm not made and I'm actually great full that you guys made those comments because I like this version better and I will try not to make my story so inappropriate. I hope you like this chapter because I'm not changing it it again or rewriting any more chapters beside chapters 30 and 31 because this took me 3 1/2 hours to write due to the fact that I hit the wrong key and everything got deleted. So I've rewritten this chapter twice, three times total and I don't plan on doing it again even if even one hates it. It is my story so I plan to do what I want to it but I will take what you say into consideration. I like to hear what you guys have even if it's negative because This is my first story and I'm still trying to get the hang on how to write something that others want to read. **


	30. Does Vince live with you?

**Letty's POV**

I woke up the next morning on the Torettos couch, my eyes were heavy and I had a major headache from all the crying. I sat up and looked at the clock it was almost noon, hence why I didn't see any Torreto's around me, they were all at church well on there way home from church. I thought it was a little weird that no one woke me up to go with them, but i was actually okay it because I only went with them so I could come to their after church BBQ that they had every Sunday.

I was still in thought when everyone walked in the door. They were carrying bags with grocers, that had food in if for the BBQ.

"Letty, your awake!" Mia yelled as she put her bags down and came over to me.

"I'm awake." I said smiling at her.

"I wanted you to come to church with us but Daddy said that you needed your sleep."

"Yeah you need your sleep but all of us had to get up at 7a.m.!" Dom said rolling his eyes.

"Dom stop complaining and help me with the food, we need to get cooking, people will be here soon." Tony said going into the kitchen.

The boy's all went in the kitchen and Mia and I continues with our conversation.

"I thought you said you couldn't come over after your practice." she said bringing her attention back to me.

"I know but I was thinking about what you were saying on our way to the gym and your right, we do need to hang out more."

A huge smile formed on Mia's face and she grabbed my hand and pulled me up to her room.

"What should we play?" Mia asked as we entered her room.

She turned to me all exited and waited for me to answer.

I had no idea what she wanted to do so I just shrugged my shoulders.

"We could do each others hair and make up, we could play dress up, or color, I've got good coloring books." She said going over to her desk to grab the coloring books. "Or we could paint each others nail, tell secrets, We could play with my Barbie's or my baby dolls. Why don't we play house!" She said getting a little to exited then she stopped herself and became serious. "I forgot no, Barbie's and no baby dolls."

I smiled at her for remembering that I didn't play with doll's and then I suggested that we painted or nails.

Mia got real happy then she went to the bathroom to get all her figure nail polishes .

She showed me all her colors and I decided to go with purple. We sat on her bed and she put a towel down so we didn't get anything on her bed, then we began to paint our nails.

"Do you always get out of practice that late?" Mia asked trying to start a conversation.

"No not all the time."

"Oh... What time did you get here because I didn't even here you come in my room?" She asked pointing her clothes that I was wearing.

"That cause I didn't come in your room, your dad did. He got me these pajamas. "

"Oh well it still must have been pretty late."

"Yeah it was late that's why we didn't wake you up, I put on your pajamas then I passed out as soon as I laid down on the couch."

"Then why didn't you just wait until morning to come over?"

"Because my mom got called into work yesterday, so when I got home the door was locked and I didn't have a key, so I came over here."

"Oh" Was all Mia said as she continued to paint her nails.

I felt bad for lying to her so much especially because she was so honest with me. I stopped painting my nails and started to think of the reason I was lying to her in the first place.

Mia noticed when that I was no long painting my nails when she was done with her fingers and was moving on to her toes.

"What's wrong?" She asked sounding a bit worried.

"I lied."

"You lied? When? Why?"

"Just a minute ago when I told you that my mom was at work and I didn't have a key to get in my house." I sighed and made eye contact with her before I went on. "My mom wasn't working she doesn't even have a job, my dad pays all our bills. The real reason I came over was because my mom was throwing a parry and she locked me out of the house in the pouring rain. I was sitting on the curb soak and wet when your dad found me and brought me over to your house." It felt good to finally tell her but I was hoping she wasn't made about me lying to her.

"Why didn't you tell me that in the first place?" she questioned.

"I don't know I just didn't think you'd understand."

"So my dad knows?"

"Yeah he knows"

She shook her head at me and then continued to paint her nails.

"Promise you wont tell anyone."

"Why can't I tell anyone?"

"Because I don't want everyone to know especially Dom and Vince."

"Okay Letty, I pinky promise." she said holding her pinky out to me.

I took her pinky with mine and we silently agreed to keep it a secret.

"Mia?" I questioned

"Yeah."

"Does Vince live here?" I asked a bite curious.

"No he's just here a lot."

"Why, I mean I know him and Dom are best friends but..."

She cut me off and answered my next question before I even asked it.

"His dad bailed on him after his parents got divorced a few years back. He doesn't really talk about it much but I know it hurts him. Anyways Vince comes over all the time because after his parents split his mom got remarried and her new husband hates him, so They don't get along very well. Vince loves his mother but he can't be around her when she's with him."

"How come he doesn't talk about it?"

"The same reason you don't."

I stared at her for a second not really knowing what she meant.

"You know." She stated "Neither of you like to talk about your problems because you think no ones cares or wants to hear about them, when the truth is a lot of people care me being one of them and I'm always here if you need me, just like Dom is always there for Vince."

"Thanks, Mi." I said smiling.

She pulled me into a hug, and we stayed in each others embrace for a few moments before Tony yelled to us that people were starting to show up and we needed to come down stairs.

I borrowed some of Mia's clothing that got some laughs out of the guys when they saw me. I just ignored them though and had a great day hanging out with Mia the Toretto's BBQ.

**I know this chapters short but I wasn't sure what to write now that I'm changing the story. This one was just to give some information about Vince, I feel like I haven't been doing a good job with His character or Dom's for that matter but I'll try and include them more in the story. Right now it's more about her relationship with Mia and Tony. Thanks for the reviews and I'll be posting more later, hopefully that are more exiting. :)**

**Review are nice let me know what you think.**


	31. Baseball bat

**Letty's POV**

The BBQ was fun, a lot of people showed up and the food was the best it's ever been. Dom said it was because he helped cook it this time, but everyone new it was all Tony's doing.

I went home around 7 p.m. and found my mom sitting on the couch drinking a beer.

" Where have you been?" She questioned as I walked into the house.

"Why do you care?" I snapped

" Because I'm your mother."

"That's never made you care before."

"Leticia it was just a question why do you always have to give me attitude."

"I don't know maybe because you're always mean to me!" I yelled. I was giving her more attitude then normal but I was tired and after last night I didn't want to talk to her.

"Don't start with me Leticia because you won't like where it ends."

"You can threaten me all you want I don't care anymore."

"You will care when I slap your ass all the way up those stairs!"

"Go a head do it, I'll just tell dad then all that money that you use for drugs and beer will be gone!"

"You wouldn't dare!" She threatened.

"Try me!" I was sick of her always being so mean to me and it was time I did something to stop it.

"Leticia you're getting on my last nerve."

"What are you going to do mama? Hit me? You can't do any worse then what you've already done!"

"Enough!" Enough she yelled slapping me across the face.

" You shouldn't of done that!" I yelled to her then I got up and ran to the phone that sat on the coffee table.

"What are you doing?" She questioned as I grabbed the phone.

"Calling papa" I said and started to dial the number.

"Leticia stop I'm sorry!"

"No you're not!" I yelled at her. I stopped dialing the number. "You're never going to change. why should I keep hoping when it's never going to happen! I can't stay with you any more!"

"Leticia!" she warned sounding more scared then angry. "Put down the phone and go to your room."

"No." I yelled and started to dial the number again. I ran toward the stairs with the phone in my hand but so I could talk to my dad with out my mom being there but she grabbed me and started to grab for the phone.

"Leticia give me the damn phone!" she yelled.

"No" I said and we continued to struggle against each other for the phone.

By fighting over the phone with my mom I pushed a few extra numbers that weren't apart of his phone number so even if I got away from my mom I would have to redial the whole thing.

"Let go of me!" I yelled trying to get away from her.

"I will as soon as you give me that damn phone."

"I'm not giving it to you, I want to call papa!"

Unexpectedly she gabbed my arm and threw me into the stairs causing mw to drop the phone

She picked up the pone off the ground and threw it against the wall causing it to break.

"You should of listened to me Leticia." She said getting really angry.

I looked in her eyes and all I could see was anger, I flesh a flash of fear go through my body and I turned to run up the stairs.

As I started to run up the stairs, my mom started to follow. About half way up she grabbed my foot and pulled me down. My mouth smashed against one of the steps causing me to bit my lip. I felt the blood enter my mouth as it poured out of my

lip and I turned around at spit it at my mom. I saw my bloody spit go right in her face and she let go of my foot to wipe it away. I took that as my chance so I quickly got back up and ran to my room, with my mom not far behind me. I closed the door and pushed against it with all I had.

"Let my In Leticia!" My mom yelled as she banged on my door.

"Go away!" I cried.

She didn't say anything but she kept banging on the door trying to get it opened. She almost opened it a few times but I pushed my hardest and got it closed again. If she hadn't of been so drunk she could of easily opened the door, my mom wasn't weak, defiantly was stronger then me, She just got sloppy when she was drunk and mean.

She kept pushing against the door and I finally got it all the way closed do I could lock the door. I knew it wouldn't stay locked for long because she had picked my lock before when she was mad and she'd do it again.

I ran to my window and tried to get it opened. It was no use because my mom and nailed it shut so I couldn't get away from her in one of our past arguments. I looked around my room for a brief moment and saw that the door knob was turning I ran to my closet and quickly shut the door.

I heard my bedroom door swing open and hit the wall, then foot steps filled the room. I was guessing that she was looking under my bed because there wasn't many places to hide in my room. I heard her foot steps get closer to me and then in one swift move the door was opened. She grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the closet.

"Why do you do this? Huh? Why do you always have to make me this made?!" She said throwing me to the ground.

I saw her reach for the baseball bat that I kept in the closet and I started to quickly back away from her. still on the ground.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Is all I kept yelling at her. I got to my bed and tried to pull myself up but she stoke me down by hitting me in the head with the bat.

The first blow cause me to fall to the ground and caused my head to start pounding. After she hit me a second time I felt blood rush out of my head and after a third time all I could see was black. She most of hit me at least two more times before I past out.

I woke up the next day with the sun shining in my eyes and a pounding headache. I sat up and started to rub my eyes, I put my hand down in something wet cause me to snap awake. I looked down and my hand was in a pool of puddle of blood, I was in a puddle of blood. Some of the blood was in a puddle, and some of it was dried up and smeared on around my walls. I looked around the room not remembering what happened and how I got like that. How did I get on the floor? Did I fall off my bed and hit my head? I didn't know, I couldn't remember what happened.

I lowered the my head and saw all the blood again, It freaked me out and I started to panic. My hands and my legs were covered in blood, along with my floor, My hair was stuck to my face, which probably was covered with blood also. My shirt and was practically dyed red with all the blood on it and I had no idea how I got like that.

I stood up carefully and a flash of pain went threw my body. I held my self up but as soon as I took a step I got really dizzy and almost fell over. I clenched onto my bed for support and when I gained my balance again I started to walk. I used the wall to hold myself and slowly but surly made my way to the bathroom.

When I got in there I pulled my stool up to the sink so I could see myself in the mirror. I couldn't even recognize myself, My face was covered in blood and my hair was matted in it. I pulled my hair off of my face and just stared at myself. What happened? Is all I could wonder. The pounding in my head was getting worse so I opened up the mirror to get the Ibuprofen. I had a couple of medicine bottles in there; Two of them were vitamin bottles, then I had a bottle of cold medicine, some ear medicine for an infection that I had last year, I had a bottle of sleeping pills that some doctor prescribed for me but I never took them, and A bottle of depression pill that a psychiatrist had a doctor prescribe for me after Quincy died but just like the sleeping pill I never took them. I shoved past each of the bottles to grab the Ibuprofen causing some of them to fall out and on to the floor. My hands were shaking were shaking so I took me a minute to get the bottle open and when I did it fumbled out of my hand and I dropped the bottle, some of the pills fell in the sink and the others fell onto the floor. I grabbed the cup that sat on the bathroom sink, that I usually used to rinse my mouth out and filled it with water. I grabbed two of the pills and shoved them in the my mouth, I started to drink the water and I didn't realize how dry my mouth was until the water started to sooth it. I filled the cup up again and had anther whole glass of water. When I was done I picked up all the pills off the ground and from the sink, I put them back in the bottle and put the Ibuprofen along with the other bottles that fell out back in the medicine cabinet that was inside my mirror.

I just stood there looking at myself. What happened? Was all I could ask myself. I got tired of string at my bloody face in the mirror so I got off my stool and started to run a bath. I grabbed a couple of wash cloths and set them to the side and started to un dress. I undressed really carefully because when I moved to quickly I would get a flash of pain in my side. After I took my clothes off, I could see blood on my stomach, that I figured got there from my shirt, and I had a big purple bruise down my left side. I couldn't of fallen off my bed because I would of had that big of a bruise, the only other way that I could of ended up like that was by my mom. But why? Why would my mom do this to me?

I carefully lowered myself in the tub and as soon as my skin hit the water traces of blood started to come of causing the water to change color. I sat there in the water for a moment just relaxing then I grabbed one of the wash cloths and started to scrub my arms and legs. After a lot of scrubbing and tress wash cloths I had gotten what I hope to be all the blood off my body. I grabbed a forth one and started to rub my head with it but after nothing came off I figured it was all gone. I grabbed my shampoo and started to wash my hair, I washed it with both shampoo and conditioner twice just to make sure the smell of blood got out of it. When I was done washing my hair I used the side of the tub to help me stand up. I drained the water out of the tub, then I closed the shower certain and turned on the water. I stood under the shower for a couple minutes letting the bloody water from the bath run off of me. I started to feel dizzy again so I leaned against the wall for support. After a while I started to get cooled because the water was completely missing me from my where I was standing against the wall. I moved back under the water and started to think of the events from yesterday.

I remembered waking up on the Toretto's couch, then me and Mia painting our nails in her room. I remembered Dom boasting about ho good of a cook he was during the BBQ, the BBQ was fun, I joked around with the guys a little bit, Mia and I played Tag and we ate good food. What happened when I came home is what I couldn't remember. I thought about it for a while then I remembered, not all of it but some of it. I remembered walking into my house and seeing my mom with a drink in her hand, seeing her made me made because she locked me out of the house again the night before. I remembered her yelling at me but I couldn't remember why. The a vision of her throwing me against the stairs flashed threw my mind. She was angry, really angry I could see it in her eyes. She started to chase me up the stairs and she pulled me down by my foot. I touched my lip after the memory flashed threw my mind, then I started think about last night again. I couldn't remember what I had done to make her so angry at me but I remembered her finding me in my closet. She pulled me out and that was it, she had a bat in her hand. I remembered being so scared, then she came at me and started to hit me with.

I felt tears run down my face at the memory of last night. I couldn't believe my mom would do that do me, I mean she's hit me plenty of times before but she's never used anything but her hands and occasionally her feet.

I stayed in the shower for a few more minutes but I got tired of standing so I turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. I grabbed one of the towels that was on the shelf above the hamper along with the wash cloths and I wrapped it around my body. I grabbed my bloody clothes off the floor and threw them in my hamper. I opened the bathroom door quietly and looked around the hall way before left the bathroom. I didn't know where my mom was so I wanted to be quiet so she wouldn't hear me. I tiptoed to my room and closed the door fast but quietly.

I dried myself off then I stood and front of my full body mirror and dropped my towel.

The bruise on my side was purple and stretched down my whole left side, it hurt to the touch so I tried to examine it carefully. I most have been laying on my right side because, there wasn't a scratch on it. I turned around to look at my back and there was no bruising except for a small amount of purple bruising that peeked onto my back from my side. I looked up in the mirror to examine my face, I could recognize myself now especially with all the blood being washed off. My right side of the face was clear, I had a fat lip from smashing my mouth on the stairs. The top of my head on the left side had it the worse. The area was swollen with slight bruising around it, Then I had about an inch, inch and a half long cut in my hair line, where I guessed the bat cut me open. The cut was still open and I could see what looked to be my skull but was probably just some flesh on the inside of the cut. I brought my hand up to it to touch it and winced at the pain. I poked at the cut softly and a small amount of blood came out of it. I quickly brought my towel to my head and wiped it away, when I was done looking at my injuries I went to my dresser to put some clothes on.

I put on some underwear, then I threw on a pair of black swear pants and an oversized white T-shirt. I looked at myself in the mirror for a while then I headed down stairs. I walked down the stairs quietly just incase my mom was down there but I let out a slight sigh of relief when I got to the bottom and no one was there. I started to search in all the drawers that were in the living room but when I didn't find what I was looking for I went to the kitchen to search. In one of the drawers I found an old sewing kit of my moms and a first aid kit. I set them both down on the kitchen counter and got a glass of water. I don't know why I was so thirsty but I chugged three whole glasses before I grabbed the stuff and went back upstairs.

When I got to my room I grabbed the portable mirror off my desk and sat it on my bed. I carefully sat down and opened the first aid kit. I grabbed a small piece of cloth that was in there then I took the peroxide out of the kit and poured some of it onto the cloth. I knew it was going to sting but I needed to clean up my cut so It didn't get infected. I quickly brought the wet cloth to my head and pushed it down on my cut, I went fast because I wanted to get it done and over with. I slowly pulled it away and started to dab it around my cut. When I thought my cut was clean enough I threw the cloth in the garbage next to my night stand and grabbed the sewing kit. I took the black thread out and got a clean needle. I cut a piece of string off with the small scissors that were in the first aid kit and tied one end to the needle and then I tied a small not at the opposite end of the string. I brought the needle to my head and bit down on my lip as hard as I could with causing to much pain. I had no Idea how to sew but I stuck the needle threw my skin and pulled the string threw each side of my cut. I pulled the string tight bringing both sides of my cut together, I repeated this motion a few more times pulling my cut close. I let a tear fall down my check during this process but I wiped it away just as quick as it fell. My hand was getting shaky so It started to get hard to pull the needle threw my skin. I only had a few more to do then I figured It would be good enough to hold my cut together.

When I was sewing up my deep cut, I gabbed a piece of gauze out of the first aid kit and put it over my cut, I grabbed the medical tape and taped it to my head. When I was done I put everything back in the first aid kit and set it on the ground next to my bed. I was playing with my hair in my portable mirror trying to find away to hide my bandage. If I put my hair in the right spot it covered most of the bruising and swollenness, and you could still see some of the white medical tape peaking out threw my hair, but it was better then nothing so I left I that way. I grabbed the Ice pack the I got out of the first aid kit and put it to my side. I kept it on there for a few minutes then I put it to my head, I kept switching them back and forth every couple of minutes until the Ice pack was no longer cooled. I got up to throw it away when I heard a thud down the hall way.

* * *

**Sorry if there's spelling mistakes I just wanted to update I'll fix it later.**

**Thanks for reading :)**


	32. A new start?

**So I can tell most of you don't like the way I'm righting this story, I know it gets violent sometimes ( okay a lot of times) but that what I'm ones better at writing sad chapters then happy ones If you couldn't tell. I'll try to make the story not so Violent if that would make you guys like it better but it's kind of hard because I already have a plan for this story I'm not just winging it as I go along ( for the most part). I'll try and change it up and put some happy chapters in it but you'll just have to be patient with me. There will be more violence throughout the story but there will also be happy moments. In the movie Letty mentioned that she had a complicated home life and I can't think of why she would be the way she is if she didn't have some kind of abuse during her childhood. I also think that she is such a hard ass, and doesn't take crap from anyone because of the way she grew up, If you have a tough childhood you're going to be a tough person. Sorry if you don't agree with the way I'm writing but it's my story but I will try and make it more likable because I'm writing it for other people to read and I don't want to keep writing a story that no one likes. Thanks for the reviews I really appreciate your input and I will try to make it happier... Now onto the story.**

* * *

**Letty's POV**

I got up off my bed and walked over to my door, I opened it slowly and took a step out. I looked down the hallway to where the thud came from and I saw my mom sitting herself up against her bed and grab a bottle of licker. She most have fallen out of bed trying to grab it. I stood there just watching her drink, she looked so sad I couldn't help but feel like I was the reason why. After a couple minutes of watching her drink I started to get angry, Why was she just sitting there drinking when she new that I was hurt, she should of been worried, she should of taken me to the hospital.

I started to walk towards her room and as I got closer my anger turned into sadness just by looking at her. I saw at least 6 empty bottles of vodka on the floor next to her bed and she had a half drunken bottle in her hand.

"Mama" I whispered as I came to her door.

He head snapped over to me quickly.

"Letty." She gasped. "You're okay." She sounded relieved and I wasn't quiet sure why if she really cared she would of helped me not sit there and drink.

I couldn't think of what to say, I just stood there speechless, staring at her.

"You hurt me." I mumbled after I stared at her silently for a moment.

"I know baby and I'm so sorry."

"You're sorry?!" I said not really believing her. "

"Look what you did to me!" I yelled walking in her room as I lifted up my shirt so she could see my bruised side.

"I know baby, I know and I'm so sorry." She cried.

She took another sip of her vodka and I disgust me that she could sit there and drink like that when I was standing right in front of her.

" You need to stop."

"Stop what?" She questioned wiping the tears from her eyes.

"The drinking mama, look what it makes you do to me."

"No Letty it's not the alcohol that makes me do that."

"Yes. Yes it is mama, you can't control your anger when you drink. That's why you only hit me when you're drunk." I pleaded.

"No, It's not the alcohol" She said trying to convince herself.

I got down on my knees and start to crawl to her.

" Look mama, look what you did to me because of the alcohol."

"Letty Please" She cried.

"Please mama just look." I said moving my hair out of my face and then I started to peal the bandage off my face.

She turned her head away quickly so she could see and I could hear her crying.

I knew she could see the bruising before but up close it was worse and you could see how swollen my head was, plus my cut looked really gross because I just stitched it up by myself.

"Mama look." I begged

"No Letty."

"Look!" I yelled

She sat there for a moment and then she turned her head toward me slowly. When her eyes made contact with my uncovered face she covered her mouth and started to cry again.

"I'm sorry baby, I'm so sorry" Is all she kept repeating.

I let her look at me for a minute then I replaced the bandage on my face.

"See that's what happens when you drink mama. Please you have to stop." I begged

"Letty I can't" She cried.

"Yes you can, I'll help you." I tried reasoning with her.

She didn't say anything so I stood up and debated on leaving her there with her alcohol or trying to stay and get her to stop.

"Give it to me." I demanded, deciding to stay.

"What?" She said looking up at me.

"Give it to me It's the only way that you're gonna get any better, that we're going to get any better."

I reached my hand out for her to give me the drink but when she didn't I grabbed the bottle and started to pull on.

"Please mama give me it."

"No, Letty stop it!" She yelled pulling back on the bottle.

"Mama please I can't deal with this any more!" I said as i stopped pulling on the bottle but keeping my hands in place. I felt a tear roll down my check and my mom was jsut staring at me.

I never cried in front of my mom or at all really but I couldn't hold my tears back anymore and I think it shocked her a little because after a minute she let g

of the bottle and let me take it.

"Thank you." I said softly and walked into her bathroom.

I sat the bottle down on the sink and went back to her bedroom. When I got back in there I saw that she had her face tucked into her lap and I could hear her crying. I went to the edge of the bed and looked under it to see if she had any more alcohol. There was nothing there but empty beer cans. When I didn't find anything under her bed went over to her dresser and started to search threw it. I found 2 bottle of Tequila in her bra and under wear draw then I went and put them in the bathroom next to the bottle of Vodka. I went back in her room and started to search in other places, everywhere was clear except for the top draw of her nightstand where I found a small flask, filled with some type of alcohol.

When I got all the alcohol out of her room I went back to the bathroom and opened the flask. I started to pour it down the drain when my mom noticed what I was doing.

"What are you doing?" She asked more as a statement then a question.

"I told you that I was going to help you and that what I'm doing."

"You're wasting it!" She screamed.

"Mama it's for you own good." I threw away the flask and started to empty the other bottles.

"Letty Stop it!" She warned standing up.

I didn't listen, I just started to shake the bottles so the Liquid would come out faster.

"Letty I mean it STOP!" The words slurred out of her mouth and she took a few steps toward me.

She most of had a lot of alcohol in her system because she fell to the ground and started crying again. When she gained back her composer she crawled back to the side of her bed in defeat.

I threw the empty bottles in the garbage and walked back into her room. She was just crying, after all the times she told me that crying made you weak she was just sitting there doing a whole lot of it. She must have been at her breaking pint because I had never seen her like that before.

I walked past her out of her room and walked to my bedroom closet. I was searching threw my closet for a portable stereo that I had gotten last Christmas. I grabbed it out of my closet then I went to my desk and searched threw the CD's that were in the bottom right draw. I found the most relaxing CD that I had and took it with me along with stereo and brought it with me into my moms bathroom. I sat the stereo down on her toilet and plugged it in, I put the CD down next to it and started on my next mission. I went around the house and started to find candles, I collected about 9 candle's before I decided that I had enough then I brought them with me to my moms bathroom and placed them in random spots. I went over and plugged the bathtub and then I turned on the water. I went back to her room and she was in the same position she was when I left to get my stereo she wasn't crying as loud but she I could still hear the faint sound of her cries. I went to her nightstand and fumbled around in the top draw to find the matches that I saw when I was looking for alcohol. I pulled them out and went to the bathroom to light each of the candle's when the room was lit up I poured some bubble bath in the tub and went to get my mom.

"Come with me." I said reaching my hand out to her.

"Where?" She asked looking up at me.

"You look like you haven't bathed in days." I said then I gestured the bathroom room to her.

She shook her head and took my hand. I helped her up and I let her lean against me as we walked to the bathroom. I turned around as she got undressed and put the CD in, when she was fully in I turned back around and handed her a small towel.

"Put it on the edge of the tub, it will make it so you neck doesn't get sore."

She did as she was told and put it behind her neck. The music started playing and she let out a small chuckle.

"What?" I questioned not knowing what she was laughing at.

"What is this music?" She laughed.

"Oh." I said letting out a small chuckle. "I'm not really sure Elena gave it to me the last time I was In Detroit."

"That girl always did have weird taste." She said as her laughter faded.

"Yeah" I smiled at the thought of Elena. "You know papa said that music is soothing."

"Is that why you put it on?"

"Yeah."

"And the candle's?" She questioned.

"Grandma says that they calm her down, so I figured music and candles together would really make you feel better."

She didn't say anything, she just smiled and closed her eyes.

"I'm going to make us some breakfast." I said leaving the room.

"Letty" My mom called when I was at the door.

"Yeah?" I answered turning back to face her.

"Thank you."

I flashed her a smile then I walked down stairs.

When I got to the kitchen I looked in the fridge and there was nothing but a few beer bottles in there. I grabbed the bear out of the fridge and dumped them down the drain. Then I went onto look in the kitchen pantry for food only to find that it was also empty. I looked in all of cabinets and we had nothing to eat. Nothing at all!

I walked back upstairs and checked on my mom, she was still in the bathtub with her eyes shut. I thought she might have fallen asleep but I heard a soft humming noise that gave me a sign that she was awake. I walked back to my room and grabbed my boot out of my closet. I kept all the money that my dad had been sending me monthly in that boot and I grabbed $50 out of it. I put the rest of my money back in my boat and placed it back in my closet. I went down stairs and skipped on my shoes and coat and quietly left the house to go get groceries.

I walked a few blocks to the Torettos cafe to get something to make my mom and I breakfast. I thought about visiting Tony at the garage that was only about a quarter mile away from here but I figured that Tony would be mad that I wasn't in school and I really didn't want to explain what happened to my head to him, so I decided against it.

"Letty!" Lilly the girl that was working said as I entered the store.

Lilly was in her early twenty's and worked at the cafe part time while she went to collage. She had blond hair and blue eyes and all the guys went gaga over her. Most girls like her drive me crazy but she was actually really nice and cool, I loved coming here with Mia when she was working.

"Hey Lilly" I said back. She gave me a weird look and I was guessing it was because of my head but she didn't say anything so I didn't acknowledge the fact that anything was wrong.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" She questioned.

"I stayed home sick today." I told her then I let out a fake cough

"Right, I can tell." She said laughing. "Do you parents know you stayed home today?"

"Yes, my mom let me because I'm sick." I said letting out another fake cough.

"What about Mr. Toretto, does he know you stayed home from school?"

"No, I don't think so but he's not my parent."

"Still, I think he would like you to go to school."

"Yeah probably."

"They've been worried about you these past couple day."

"Why?" I asked a little confused.

"Mia said that she hasn't seen you around in a few days and that you haven't answered her phone calls, or answer the door when she comes over. Tony even tired going over to your house but your mom said you weren't around."

"My mom never told me that Tony came over or that Mia called. I must of been at my Gymnastics class or over at David's with my little sister. "

"Well I think Mia just misses you, she likes when you come over because when your not with her it's just her and a bunch of guys."

"Yeah I promised her before that I'd come over more, I guess I should try and make more of an effort."

"I think she's like that"Lilly said smiling at me. "Would did you come here for anyway Letty?" She questioned.

"Oh, I'm getting stuff to make breakfast."

"Breakfast? Letty It's 2 in the afternoon."

"It's never too late for breakfast." I smiled.

"Okay well you know where everything is so I'll let you get what you need."

I nodded to her then I went to get stuff for breakfast.

I got the basic stuff; bread, eggs, and milk, then I got some extra stuff like butter and I grabbed a package of bacon so our breakfast wouldn't be so boring. Since we were completely out of food I grabbed a box of hamburger helper and a mall thing of hamburger to cook for dinner. I got a small thing of Coffee to make for my mom and a beg of chips just incase I wanted something to snack on later.

I paid for all my stuff and ended up with 4 bags and a thing of mil to carry home. I was about to leave when Lilly stopped me at the door.

"Look Letty I know it's none of my business but what happened to you head?" She questioned, stepping in front of the door making it impossible to leave.

I started to panic and I came up with a quick excuses that I used almost ever time I had a noticeable bruise that my mom gave me.

"Oh." I said laughing to make my story believable." I was on the balance beam yesterday at practice and I slipped and fell right on my was, My head open and had to get stitches. What to see?" I asked as I started to pull of my bandage.

"No Letty it's fine!" She said getting grosses out at the small part of my cut that was starting to show.

"Oaky but it's really cool." I bragged

'Whatever you say Let." She said walking away from me laughing.

I rushed back home and Went and check on my mom. She was washing the shampoo or conditioner our of her hair so I went back down stairs and started breakfast.

I was putting the food on to two separate plates when I heard foot steps coming from upstairs. I poured a glass of water for my mom and water for my self. Then I place one plate on my arm and the other in my hand, I did the same things with the drinks and made my way ups stairs. I walked slowly so I didn't spill anything and I walked into my moms room. She quickly took a plate from me when she noticed that I was struggling then I handed her the coffee that I got for her. we both sat on her bed and ate our food in silence.

When we finished eating she took the plates from me and out them on her night stand. She turned away from me and laid down on her bed and covered herself with blankets.

"Do you want me to leave?" I asked think that she wanted to go to bed.

She didn't answer me so we stayed in silence for a while.

"Can I lay with you? "I asked once I gained enough courage to do so.

Her eyes got big and then she looked at me and shook her head yes.

I crawled in bed next to her far enough away so we weren't touching but to my surprise she put her arm around me and pulled me close.

I was shocked by her action so I didn't dare move because I didn't want het to move her arm. She put her head on the back of my neck and I heard her start crying. I turned over to face her and I saw her tear stained checks.

"What's wrong? " I questioned not understanding why she was crying when this moment was perfect for me.

"I'm sorry." She said still crying.

"I'm sorry too." I said and I put my forehead against hers.

"No Letty don't be you did nothing wrong." she sobbed. "You're a good girl."

"Actually mama I'm not that good." I said feeling like I was disappointing her by letting her think that. "I actually get in trouble in school a lot." I lowered my head feeling ashamed about it for the first time.

She let out another sob but this time it was mixed with a laugh, She kissed my head softly and pulled my into her closer being careful not to hold be to tight so my side wouldn't hurt.

"I love you Leticia." She whispered giving me another kiss.

I couldn't muster out anything I was in complete shock form her words, I wanted to say it back but I couldn't get the words to come out so we just stayed laid there in each others arms and eventually fell asleep.

* * *

**Well I'm not very good at leaving chapters as cliff hangers so I'll leave it on a happy note. Thanks for reading. **


	33. Where have you been?

**Okay so I'm only 15 and I'm sorry If my story isn't realistic enough for you I'm really trying to make it more believable and better to read, but in my opinion If a little girl is getting abused and her mom is the one doing it and she has no one to talk to I honestly think that she would keep it too herself, buts that's just in my opinion. I'm sorry if you don't like my story but there's a simple solution to that and that's not to read it.. I've read so many story that are unrealistic and would never happen in real life, I'm trying to make my story better and have less violence in it, but the whole franchise is based on violence and breaking the law, so It's going to happen thought out my story. Thanks for the reviews and I'm not trying to be rude but that's how I feel about it and I totally agree I defiantly need to speed up the story and get to some Dotty because I love them and that's the whole reason why I started this story to begin with! :) Also If your going to judge my writing you could at least know what you're talking about because Letty's 9 (not that that's a big difference but still she's 9 not 8.) **

**Letty's POV**

I woke up the next morning to an empty bed. I looked around for my mom but she was no where to be found. I searched around the whole house and her car wasn't in the driveway. I had no Idea where she had gone but I couldn't worry about it because It was 7:00 a.m. and I had to get ready for school. I went up in my moms bathroom and but on a bunch of cover up on my bruises. The swelling had gone down a lot but It was still noticeable up close. I kept playing round with my hair to try and cover up the bandage that cover my cut but no matter where I put my hair you could still see it. After about 5 minutes and a bunch of different hair stiles I decided just to put on a hat. It was one of my brothers old bennies and It did just what I needed, it covered the bandage and practically all of the bruising, so you could barley tell that anything happened. I put on a pair of blue jeans and an old blue sweatshirt that was way to big on me and walked out the door. I started walking down the street and when I got to the bus stop I saw Mia and when she saw me her face light right up.

"Letty where have you been?" She asked running up to me.

"I was at home." I answered honestly.

"I came over but your mom said you weren't there."

"I most of been at Gymnastics practice or visiting my sister."

"Well why haven't you been in school?"

"I stayed home yesterday to spend some time with my sister."

"Okay. Well what about all the other days?"

"What? Mia I only missed one day." I said a little confused.

"Letty you haven't been in school all week!"

"Mia I wouldn't consider missing one day to be all week."

"Letty you've missed four days!"

"Mia it's only Tuesday." I tried reasoning with her.

"No Letty it's Friday." She said trying to convince me.

What? How could it be Friday I thought to myself

"Letty are you okay?" Mia questioned.

"I'm fine Mia just a little confused." I said rubbing my head. How long was I out for?

"Are you sure Letty? Why did you only think it was Tuesday."

"I don't know this week has gone by so fast and I fell the other day at practice and hit my head." I lied trying to make up a reason to why I didn't know what day it was.

"Maybe you should stop doing Gymnastics, you seem to get hurt a lot."

A smiled at her lightly and we waited for the bus. When I got to school I got weird looks from everyone I just ignored them and gave the teacher so dumb excuse for why I haven't been in school. I'm not sure if she believed me but she didn't question me so I went on with the day.

I went to Mia's house after school and I noticed that my moms car was still gone. I ate dinner with them and I ended up staying there the whole weekend. I went to the garage but I didn't work much with Tony because of my side but I did have fun watching him work and making fun of the boy's all day.

Weeks went by and my mom still never came home, my bruises healed and I took the thread out of my head. I had a small scare on the top of my head but it was better then it was when I first got it. I knew if my mom didn't come home soon I'd have to tell someone, I had money from my dad and bought necessary items with it. I talked my dad daily but I was running out of excuses to tell him about where and what my mom was and what doing. Since she still was gone I was spending most of my time with the Torreto's learning all I could about cars. I knew they didn't mind me being there but I didn't want them to think that something was wrong by me staying there all the time so when I wasn't at school or the Toretto's I went to David's to see my sister, I was almost never home. I decided to quit Gymnastics, It wasn't a big deal to me because I never really liked it. I only did it because my mom thought It taught me responsibility and discipline but she wasn't here so I don't really care what she wants.

It had been about three months since my mom left and I was getting quite worried but all of that went away when I was walking home from school and saw my mom's car in the driveway.

"I got to go Mi." I said walking away from her.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I just have to go home for a while, I'll see you later."

I walked away from her and up to my house, I took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Mama" I said seeing her on the couch.

"Letty!" She said smiling, from her seat on the couch.

I took a look around the house and notice a guy sitting next to her. Who was he? I thought to my self and a better question is where did she go?

"Where were you?" I asked harshly.

"Letty baby why don't you sit down." She said motioning to the spot on the couch next to her. " I'll explain everything, I promise."

I was hesitant at first not really sure if I was still mad at her or If I was glad that she was back and okay. I took a minute but then I went over and sat by her.

"Okay you can explain now" I said after sitting there for a moment.

"Alright were do I start."

"How about you tell me who he is." I said pointing to the guy sitting next to her.

"Oh right, This is Elías." She said with a huge smile on her face as she pointed to the guy next to her.

I looked over at him and said hi, He just gave me a slight smile and raised his beer at me.

"I'll tell you more about him later but I really need to talk to you about what happened."

"Go ahead I'm listening."

"Letty When I picked up that bat I didn't know what I was doing, I saw so far gone and I don't... I don't know, I just lost control and I'm so sorry baby." She rambled.

I looked at her expressionless and nodded to her to keep going.

"There was just so much blood and I didn't know what to do...Letty I kept checking and checking on you, day after day but you wouldn't wake up. I know I should of taken you to the hospital but they would of locked me up after they found out what happened... Letty I didn't know what to do, so I thought if I just kept drinking everything would just go away, but it didn't. Your friend kept calling and coming over to see you and I just lied to her and told her that you were at practice or with your sister. I was scared that I had lost you Letty, but when I saw you standing in my door way my world lit up. Then you made me breakfast and drew me a bath, you were so kind after what I didn't to you and In that moment I knew that I needed to change and be a better mom."

"And that involves leaving? "I question harshly.

"I needed to get better and I did I went to rehab. I knew that you'd be fine here and If you needed anything the Toretto's or David would help you."

"You should of waited until I was awake! You should of told me you were going so I could of went and stayed with someone.!"

"I know baby and I'm sorry but I wasn't thinking about that I was just thinking of getting better so I could be a good mom to you."

"So you went to a rehab for 3 months?" I questioned. "Is that where you met him?"

"Know I was only In rehab for about 6 weeks, but on my way out I ran into Rachael. You remember her right?'

"Yeah I see her and Victoria when every I go and visit papa."

"Well they where on Vacation here in California and she asked me to stay with them while they were here so we could catch up."

"And you didn't think to come and get me."

"I didn't know If I could face you yet so I stayed with them for a week until they went home and then I came back here."

"You didn't come back." I insisted. "I would of seen you."

"You were at school, I was waiting for you to come back but some of my friends came over to the house. I tried to tell them that I was trying to get clean but they wouldn't listen. They kept pushing and pushing, they said I needed one more big blow out before I got clean."

"And you agreed didn't you?"

"Yeah." She said sounding a little ashamed. "We all went to Vegas, and that's where I met Elías." She said putting her hand on his leg.

I looked over at him but he wasn't even paying attention he was just drinking his beer and watching TV.

"See when we were in Vegas I, I mean we?" She said gesturing to the 2 of them. "got a little drunk and we... we got married."

"What?!" I was shocked she was only aloud to be married to my dad not some random man.

She held at her to show me the ring and I just shook my head in disgust.

"You should be happy Letty, now you can have a real dad."

"I have a dad!" I said defensively.

"Not a good one, he's never around Letty he cares more about his music then he does you."

"Well I guess I should get a new mom too because you seem to care more about partying then me!" I yelled at her then I ran to my room and locked the door.

The next few months seemed to be better, I still argued with my mom but I could tell she was trying. She even got a part time job so we didn't have to keep living off my dad, I was glad for that because that meant that my dad didn't have to work as much. I didn't really like Elías, he wasn't a good influence on my mom or me for the matter. He was always drinking, I can't remember the last time I saw him without a beer in his hands. He doesn't have a job so he's at my house all the time and my mom has to waste her money on alcohol that she has to buy for him or else he'll get mad. Elías has a temper, most of the time he just yells and bosses us around but one time when I didn't do as I was told he slapped me across the face. I was going to take him or anyone else hitting me any more so I told my mom right away and she gave it to him good. It felt good to have her on my side for once, but I was still mad that he hit me. Elías had never hit me before but he did apologize after my mom warned him not to do it again or he'd be out of the house. He swore that he's never do it again and so far he hasn't.

The end of school was coming and that meant that my birthday was also on it's way. I was turning 10.

My mom wanted to have a party with all of my family there. I wasn't sure how it turn out and I didn't really want a party but once she put her mind to something it was hard to talk her out of it.

**Thanks for reading!**

**Next chapter will be her 10th birthday party then I plan to skip ahead and to there teen year so I can move the story along to what it's suppose to be about :P **


	34. First time over

**Letty's POV**

"So what are you girls doing at this slumber party?" Dom asked as we walk home from school the day before my party.

"None of your business." I joked.

"Probably sit and play with their dolls?" Vince laughed.

"I wish!" Mia joked, but I knew that she was being serious.

"Come on Mia, you don't really want to play with dolls all night, do you?"

"I don't know don't you think it will be fun?"

"No" I answered boldly.

I could hear the boy laughing at us and it just made me angry, they thought that it was funny that didn't play with dolls. They said that it was what little girls do and if I don't play with dolls then I wasn't considered a girl. I knew they were just joking but it still annoyed me.

"Well it's your sleepover at your house so I guess we can do what you want." Mia said not wanting to get off the subject.

"Mia have you ever been over to Letty's before?" Dom questioned.

"No, but daddy and her mom said that I could and I want to."

We smiled at each other and then when we got to our street we race all the way to my house. It was basically between Dom and I the whole time, Vince was a little slow and Mia was wearing a dress and flip flops so there wasn't much hope for her. Dom and I were pretty much tied up all the way, until the last few feet and I pulled ahead and ended up winning.

"Ha! I beat you!" I bragged and we waited for Vince and Mia to catch up.

"You got beat by a girl, dude." Vince laughed and slapped Dom on the back as he tried to catch his breath.

"Yeah, so did you!" Dom snapped, hitting Vince's hand off him.

"You're such a sore loser." I laughed.

"Whatever have fun at your dumb sleepover." Dom spat and started to walk to home.

Vince, Mia and I looked at each other and started to laugh, Dom was the biggest sore loser and that's why I always try so hard to beat him.

Vince left shortly after and went over to Dom's house. I grabbed Mia's Arm and lead her up my porch and into my house. I opened the door and saw Elías sitting on the couch with a bee in his hand.

"Where's mom?"

"She went to the store to pick some things up for the party tomorrow"

"Well this is my friend Mia"

"Hi" Mia smiled and waved to him.

"Hey" he said and raised his bee at her.

I rolled my eyes and looked over at Mia who was staring at me.

"Don't worry about him Mi, come on I'll show you around."

"Okay" She smiled at me.

"Well this is the living room." I said taking a few steps forward. "and in threw here is the kitchen, then you take a right and you have the laundry room. " I walked over to the door and opened it slightly and Mia peeked in. "Then if you go back to the kitchen and go to the left you have the dining room, and that's basically it for downstairs besides a closet or two. Follow me upstairs and I'll show you my room."

I walked back threw the kitchen and went to the stairs Mia followed close behind me. I think Elías scares her a little bit but I know he won't do anything to her.

"Well I'll show you my room last, okay. So first we have the bathroom which is basically mine because we hardly have any guess and my mom and Elías have their own."

"Lucky! I have to share a bathroom with my stupid brother."

" Yeah that must suck sharing with him. Anyways the room across the hall is the guestroom and the other room, well I don't know that room is my mom keeps the door locked. Then the room at the end of the Hall is my moms and Elías's bedroom and there's another bathroom that connects to their room." I showed Mia each room quickly and then we went to my room.

I opened the door and I walked in my room I dropped my school bag on the floor and went over and plopped down on my bed.

"What?" I asked Mia, who was still standing in my door way looking around at my room.

"Nothing I just wasn't.."

"You weren't what?"

"I just wasn't expecting your room to be so girly."

"Girly? It's not girly."

"No, I guess not. The car posters and the toy models kind of take the girlyness out of it. It's just I wasn't expecting you to have purple walls and blankets." She said walking over to my bed, putting her bag next to mine."

"I like the color purple, and it's a dark shade so it's not that girly." I laughed.

Mia started to walk around my room as she eyed all my posters and car models. When she got to my desk she started to look threw the picture that I had been drawing, that I left there.

"These are good." Mia said as she looked carefully at each photo.

"Thanks" I smiled at her, still sitting on my bed.

"Did you draw all these cars?"

"Yup" I said taking pride in my work.

"There really cool, my dad would love to see them."

"Yeah and then Dom would get even more jealous of me." I joked

Mia looked over at me and laughed then she laughed. She put the drawings down and started to go threw the draws. I didn't care that she was going threw my stuff because I had nothing of any importance in them.

When she was down going threw my draws she came over and sat next to me on my bed. I looked at her and she seemed to be a little upset.

"What' wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Mia, come on, tell me!"

"Fine, It's just I was hoping to find something a little personal."

"What? Why?" I laughed.

"Because Letty, I feel like we've been friends for a really long time and I barley know anything about you."

"Come on Mia you know tones of stuff about me."

"Yeah but nothing really personal and friend are suppose to share secrets and know everything about each other."

"Fine." I said hopping off my bed.

I pulled the rug in my room over to one side being sure to keep the blood stain covered by it and then I called Mia over to me.

"I'm going to show you something that I've never showed anyone before."

"Really" Mia asked excitedly

"Yup!" I smiled at her.

I slowly pulled up one of my floor board that I kept a bunch of Important things in. I found that one of my floor boards came up when I was putting my knew rug down a few months ago and since then I've been keeping everything Important to me in it.

Mia smiled at me and reached into the hole in the floor, she pulled out a few scrap books and we started to look threw them together.

There were old pictures mostly from when I lived in Detroit and from when we first moved out here. I had pictures from my summer in Puerto Rico with my family and when I went to visit my dad in Detroit. Mia kept asking who everyone was and I told her most of them Including my brother, the one I didn't tell her about was Tali and she didn't push for me to tell her.

When we were done looking threw the scrapbooks Mia reached her hand in the hole and pulled out a wade of cash that I had been keeping in there, since Elías found my old hiding spot and took a huge chunk of cash from me to buy beer.

"WOW!" Mia said looking at the amount of cash.

"Yeah my dad send me an allowance once a month and I've been saving for a while."

"How much is here?" she questioned flipping threw the cash.

"I don't Know around 2 thousand."

"That's a lot of money"

"Yeah"

She put the cash down and pulled an old stuff animal out of the hole.

"Cute." She laughed.

"It's special." I said taking it away from her.

"Why, did your parent get it for you when you were a baby, or something?"

"Or something" I said looking down at the stuff bunny in my hands.

* * *

_Flashback _

_"Please Quincy, can we play that game!" _

_We were on the board walk having a day at the beach, just me, Quincy, and Tali. I had just turned 6, Tali was 3, and Quincy was 16, we were having the best day and we had walked past the same game at least 3 times and I really wanted to play it. _

_"Please Quincy, Please!" _

_"Okay, Okay we can play." _

_I gave him a huge hug and I grabbed Tali's hand and ran over to the game. _

_The objective of the game was to aim a water gun at a target and whoever blows up the balloon by hitting the target the longest wins. My balloon popped first and I picked the bunny as my prize. I think Quincy let me win but Tali had no chance. _

_"I won! I won!" I bragged _

_"Let don't be a sore winner!" _

_"I'm not, I just wanted to let both of you know that I won!"_

_"Well, we already knew that."_

_"Okay well I wanted to rub it in your face." I joked_

_"Alright what do you two want to do next?" _

_"I don't know what do you want to do Tali?" _

_"Tali what wrong?" Quincy asked looking at her tear stained face._

_"I wanted to win." _

_"Sorry Tali, but I won." I said looking at her._

_"But I the stuff animal!" she cried. _

_I looked at my little sisters face and I gave in. _

_"Here Tali you can have the bunny." _

_She stopped crying and gave a huge hug. _

_I smiled at Quincy and he looked proud. _

_End of flash back_

* * *

Tali loved that stuffed animal, she slept with it every night and after she died I went in her room and took it. It's the only thing that I have left of hers. I had more of Quincy's thing, nothing important, just a couple of his car posters and some old sweatshirts.

I most have gotten lost in my thoughts because Mia was going threw the last thing that I kept in that hole. It was a small box that I had letters from my dad in along with some other little things.

"Can I read them?" Mia asked.

"I'd rather you not." I said not in a mean way but my voice was low because of the sad mood the bunny put me in.

"That's okay... What's this?"

"It's a Necklaces."

"Obviously." She laughed. " It's pretty, who gave it to you?"

"Thanks, and my brother gave it to me."

"Does it mean anything?"

"Well his dad gave it to him when he was like 9 or 10, I don't really remember, but he gave it to me a few months before we moved away. "

"Why did he not like it?"

"No he loved it, and he loved me, that' why he gave it to me. He said it was a symbol of love and he I was the person he loved the most so he gave it to me." I smiled at the memory of when he told me that.

"Did you and your brother get along?" She asked putting down the necklaces.

"Yeah, he was my best friend."

"Then why did you guys move away from him?"

"I don't want to talk about it Mia!"

"You never do!"

" That's because it's hard for me and I just want to forget about it, so can you leave it alone, Please!"

"Okay fine."

"Alright then."

We sat in an awkward silence for a moment before Mia started to talk.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to push you."

"It's fine, and I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to snap at you it's just hard for me to talk about it."

"So when is your family going to get here?"

"Umm. my mom said that their plain gets in tomorrow at 11 A.M. so around 11:30 probably."

"Is there a lot of people coming?"

"Yeah my dads coming with Elena, and David with Adriana, plus my moms friend Teresa is coming with her daughter and then the rest of my family is coming out so aunts, uncles, cousins, and My grandparents."

"So a lot of people?"

"Yeah a lot of people." I laughed.

We hung out the rest of the day just talking and playing a few games outside like tag and basketball. Mia got along with my mom but she didn't say much to Elías. I think if my mom was a better influence I would have Mia over more because their a lot alike, both like to dress up and do there hair and makeup. Maybe if Mia did stuff like that with my mom, I could get her off my back and Mia could fill that void of not having a mom. But I knew it wasn't a smart idea because I couldn't trust my mom with Mia, I don't think she'd hurt her but I didn't want to take that chance.

* * *

**I know I have updated in a while and I said that the next chapter was going to be about her party but it got too long and I decided to break the chapter into two parts**

**Thanks for reading**.


	35. My first Crush

**Letty's POV**

"Mia Come on, get up it's time for breakfast." I said shaking her arm to wake her up.

"What time is it?"

"It's almost 10 O'clock"

"Why did your mom let us sleep so late?" She asked rolling over on her side in order to face me.

"Because it's a Saturday and it's my birthday!"

"Oh yeah, Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks, now come on before my mom gets mad that we're not downstairs yet." I said hoping off my bed and heading for my door with Mia trailing behind me.

"Happy Birthday!" My mom said as Mia and I sat down at the table.

"Thanks."

"I made your favorite Chocolate chip Pancakes, with eggs, bacon, and fresh squeezed orange juice." She said cheerfully as she sat two plates in front of Mia and I.

"Thanks mama, but you really didn't have to do this, cereal would of been just fine."

"That's what I told here." Elías said speaking for the first time.

"I know that you wouldn't of cared but I wanted this birthday to be special because... well because you haven't had a good birthday in a years so I to make everything about this one good."

"Thanks mama." I said smiling at her.

"Hey Letty do you have any syrup?" Mia asked.

"Yeah I'll get it." I got up out of my seat and walked over to the fridge.

"Yeah Let can you hand me another beer?" Elías

"Drinking already?" I joked, passing Mia the syrup form across the table. I went to grab a bear out of the fridge but Elías grabbed my arm.

"What did you say to me?"

"Let go of me." I said trying not to make a scene in front of Mia.

"Or what?" He questioned.

"Let go!" I said a little louder.

"Elías Let go of her!" My mom said rushing over to us.

He let go of me and I stared at him for a brief second and went back to my breakfast.

"Okay, I've got to go." My mom said as she put her jacket on at the kitchen table.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to meet your grandparents at the airport."

"How long will it take?" I questioned getting a little worried about staying here with Elías.

"Not long an hour tops." She walked over and placed a kiss on the top of my head. "Ser bueno niña me vuelvo." (Be good baby girl, I'll be back soon."

" Yo no te preocupes" ( I will don't worry)

She walked off and shortly after I heard hr car pull out of the driveway.

"I didn't know you spoke Spanish."

"Yeah my mom started teaching me when I was really young, so I know just as much Spanish as I know English and spending the summers in Puerto Rico also help."

"Are you going to spend the summer in Puerto Rico this summer?"

"Just a few weeks."

"You're so lucky I've never even been out of California."

"Yeah it's pretty cool over there." I smiled.

We finished our breakfast and then we went up to my room I showered while Mia started to get ready. I take really long showers And It was after 11 by the time I got out.

"It's about time." Mia joked as I came into my room.

"Is my mom back yet?"

"Nope, but she should be back soon right."

"Yup I'd hope so, the party starts in 3 hours and we still have to decorate and cook the food."

"Can we help!" Mia asked getting exited.

"Yeah It thinks so."

I went over and grabbed some clothes out of my dresser and put them on, it was nothing special just sweatpants and a T-shirt.

"That's not what you're wearing is it?"

"No, I just don't want to get anything on my outfit for later."

"Smart idea." She smiled.

"Scotch over" I said sitting next to her in front of the mirror.

I looked at myself in the mirror and then over at her.

"Mia you didn't even do anything to get ready."

"Yes I did, I just didn't keep any of it on because I was just experimenting." She said matter of factly.

I just laughed at her and then I started to brush my hair.

"Hey Letty?"

"Hey what?"

"What that scar from?"

"What scar?' I asked confused.

"The one on your head."

"Oh um..." I didn't want to answer because I didn't want to lie. I knew exactly where the scar came from but how could I tell Mia the truth about my mom hitting me with a bat in the head. Thankfully I heard the door shut and a bunch of voice coming from down stairs.

"Come on Mi!" I said getting exited "I'll introduce you to my family." I grabbed her arm and lead her down the stairs.

When I got down stairs there was a crowed of people standing in my living room, My aunts, uncles, cousins, and grandparents were all here and standing in my house.

" Abuela, Abuelo!" (Grandma, Grandpa!) I yelled running off the stairs and into my Abuelo's arms.

"Leticia my darling!" He said catching me and spinning me around. "Look at you, you've gotten so big niña."

I was so happy to see them I almost forgot. "Abuela, Abuelo this is my friend Mia!" I said gesturing for her to come over.

"Nice to meet you young lady." My Abuelo said reaching his hand out to Mia.

"Nice to meet you too." Mia said with a huge smile on her face.

"Mia et me introduce you to everyone" I said taking her had and leading her around to all the people.

"This is my uncle Andrew and my aunt Athalia, oh and this is my cousin Bella!" I introduced them and then we moved on to the other members of my family. Bella was 20 years old and I was pretty sure that we wouldn't be hanging out with her much unless she stole Mia and started to dress her up like a doll.

"Mia this is my uncle Diego and aunt Ella, and there two kids Gabriella (Gaby,(6) and Mateo (2)"

"Nice to meet you." Mia said extending her hand to them.

Mia and Gaby were a lot alike besides the few years in age so I could tell the once they got talking they would be really good friends.

"Lets move along, shall we?" I said leading Mia away from Gaby. they we already hitting it off and they had only been talking for a few minutes.

"Anyways Mia this is my Aunt Alexis and uncle Esteban, they have my favorite member of the family." I said smiling.

"Zeus, come here boy!" I called

"Who's Zeus?" Mia questioned.

"There amazing Pit-bull!" I smiled

"There's my good boy." I could tell he was exited to see me because he jumped right on me and started to lick me all over. After a few minutes of playing with the dog Mia and I went over to the rest of my family.

"Mia this is my uncle Marco and aunt Ester!"

"How you doing trouble?" My uncle asked as he pulled me into a hug.

"Good, I guess and I am not trouble."

"Okay You've always been trouble."

"Have not!" I yelled sarcastically.

"Anyways this is my best friend Mia and Mia these are my cousins their kids Teresa (13) and Philip (15)."

"Oh great." Mia said rolling her eyes.

"What?" what I questioned a little worried.

"Dom and Vince are going to be all over her."

We both started to laugh and then we explained to Teresa who they were. I was to worried about them hanging out with Teresa because she was quite annoying and a little bratty.

"And lastly Mia We have my uncle Mario and his new wife Clara"

"Nice to me you." Mia smiled.

"Nice to meet you too." Clara answered.

"These are my uncles kids Carlos (17) , Cecilia and Sofia (15), Cayo (14), Hector (12), Gale (8) and this is their new baby I said rubbing her Belly."

"Oh that reminds me."

"What?"

"Is Hector coming to the party?"

"He promised me he would, so I think so and I'm pretty sure Edwin is coming with him."

"What about Zack?" Mia questioned.

"What about Zack?"

"Well I know you two have been getting along a lot better lately."

"And your point."

"I don't know I just thought that maybe, just maybe you had a crush on him."

"EW!" I yelled causing everyone to look over at us.

"Mia that's gross, I would never like Zack like that and besides just because we thought two evil master minds would work better then one."

"Right your guys master plan to prank the teacher and other students almost everyday."

"Well it's working isn't it?"

"I'd say, you two are always getting in trouble... So did you invite him or not?"

"Yes Mia I did because but it's not because I like him its because we're friends"

Mia just started to laugh at me.

"Mi it's true, I don't like Zack at all."

"Okay, whatever you say." She said with a smile on her face.

We went on to help the adults get ready for the party. The girls were cooking and the guy were putting up decorations. Mia and I decided to help with do both cooking for Mia's sake and decorating just to help. With just under an hour left until the party me and Mia went up to my room to start to get ready.

Mia had Bella french braid her hair, while my mom straightened my natural wavy hair.

After they went down stairs we changed into our outfits. Mia had on a pink summer dress with matching pink flip flops, she was more dressed up then I was but I had to admit she did look nice. I wore a simple pair of jean shorts with a purple T-shirt that had a racecar on it. Mia had me Paint my nails a matching purple and hers pink then I put on my sneakers and I was ready for the party.

"Letty come down stairs Mrs. Graham is here from across the street!" My mom yelled from down stairs.

We didn't have many kids on our street that were my age but out neighbor Mrs. Graham had two granddaughters that were coming over this weekend so we invited them to my party.

"Hi Leticia and Mia it's so nice to see you sweetie!" Mrs. Graham said welcoming us as we came down the stairs.

"Happy birthday Letty" Samantha (4), the younger of her two granddaughters said.

"Happy birthday" Payton (11) her other granddaughter said with less enthusiasm.

"Thanks and why don't you guys come out back that's where everyone else is."

I escorted them to the back yard and I ran back to the door when I read the bell ring. I opened the door and saw Zack and his mom standing out side the door.

and

"Hey Let."

"Hey, come in." I invited them both in and my mom came back inside.

"Hi, I'm Zack's mom."

"Hi nice to meet you." My mom said shaking her hand.

"Well what time should I pick him up?"

"Any time you want, were having a bomb fire when it gets dark if he want to stay for that I'd say to pick him up around 10 p.m.. "

"Is that alright with you Zack?"

"Yup that's fine, see you later."

"Alright bye, have a good time." And with that she left and I went out with Zach and we started to hangout with Mia.

We went outside and started to hangout for a few minutes before our next guest arrived. This time it was Dom, Vince, and Tony.

"Hey guy!"

"Hey Let happy birthday!' Tony said giving me a hug.

"Thanks, come on Mia and everyone else is outside."

"Wow Letty I didn't know you had this many friends." Dom joked

"Haha, you're so funny I forgot to laugh and for your information not everyone's even here yet."

"What babes do you have here?" Vince asked

"None that would like you!" I snapped.

Ever since they hit 13 all they talk about is girls, I just hope that they don't hit on any of my cousins.

"Letty! Rachael and Veronica are why don't you come say high."

"Coming, talk to you guys later." I said leaving them out back and I went to say hi to Rachael and Veronica.

They were pretty much out back by the time I got to them and I said a quick hello then I went back outside to the party.

It was about 5 minutes later when David arrived with Adriana, and a few minutes later, when I saw Hectors Car pull into the Driveway.

"Hey Hector, did Edwin Come to?" I asked opening the door.

I was so surprised by who I saw that I let out a small screech.

"Nicole!" I yelled pulling her into a hug.

I was so surprised to see her because I haven't seen her in almost a year.

"Come on follow me, you have to meet Mia!"

I dragged Nicole around out back until I found Mia who was chatting with Gaby.

"Mia." I said tapping on her shoulder in order to get her attention.

She stood up to face me and I started to introduce them.

"Mia this is my friend Nicole."

"Hi Nicole I'm Letty's best friend Mia."

"Oh sorry I think you're mistaking because I'm Letty's best friend." Nicole corrected

They both put their hand on the their hips and looked at me.

"Well Nicole's my old best friend and Mia you're my new best friend." I said trying not to make either of them mad.

"So we're not best friends anymore?" Nicole questioned.

"No we are it's just you have been my best friend for longer so you're my old best friend and Mia since I have known her as long is my new best friend." I said trying to get them to understand what I meant.

They both just stared at me for a second before Hector interrupted us.

"Letty you rushed away so fast you didn't even see who else we brought." Hector announced and I turned to look at him .

I couldn't believe who was there it was Lorenzo, Jaun ( Nicole's brother), and Carlos (Hectors brother) who were all apart of my brothers gang and who I haven't seen in forever.

"Happy birthday Letty!" They all said in unison.

"What are you guys doing here?" I questioned giving each of them a hug.

"Well It's your tenth birthday and we wanted to make it special for you, plus we haven't seen you in forever." Lorenzo said.

"I haven't seen you guys since... since you know." I said getting quiet.

"Yeah we know and we're sorry." Jaun said putting a hand on my back.

"Hey come on kid, cheer up. It's your birthday lets have some fun! Carlos said trying to bring me out of the mood I had just put myself in.

"Is everyone here or are you still waiting on people?" Lorenzo asked.

"Yeah everyone's here except my dad and Elena."

"Your dads coming?" Carlos asked a little surprised.

"Yup he should be here any minute with my sister. I'm actually going to wait for him out front. have fun I'll be back."

I went out back and sat on the front porch and waited for my dad to show up.

It took about 10 minutes but his car finally showed up in my driveway and I ran up and gave him the biggest hug that I could muster.

"I missed you papa."

"I missed you too baby girl, Happy birthday he said." Lifting me in the air as he hugged me.

He put me down and then I went over and said hi to Elena and gave her a hug.

"Come on papa everyone's out back waiting for you." I grabbed him by the hand and started to pull him to the back yard.

"Everyone the party can start Our final guest has arrived." I announced as I entered the back yard.

"Letty the party begin!" Tony yelled and everyone started to party.

The music started and people the adults started to shat and drink while the kids all broke off into separate groups to hang out with. I'm pretty sure that all the guys went out front to play football around and as much as I wanted to join in I decided to stay back with the girls.

I was actually enjoying myself for once and I couldn't of been happier with the party that my mom threw me. Over these past few months I really have seen a big difference in her attitude and I was happy with how she was trying to get clean and better herself.

I was looking around at everyone and they all seemed to be enjoying themselves. My mom was socializing with all her siblings, My Abuela was playing with Adriana, all my friends were laughing and getting along with each other, My dad and David were standing together joking around and my Abuelo was grilling food on the grill talking to Tony. Everything was perfect expect Elías who was just sitting there sipping on his beer. He look so out of place with sitting alone being antisocial and with about 5 or 6 beer bottles around him. he's been drink since he woke up this morning and with all the bottle around him I knew that he had to be drunk by now and that means he was getting mad.

"I'll be right back." I said walking away from Nicole, Elena, and Mia.

"Mama." I said pulling on her shirt.

"What is it Letty can't you see that I' talking?"

"I know and I'm sorry, but I'm worried."

"Hold on Bella I'll be right back. Letty come with me over here."

I followed her over to an isolated place and then I told her what was bothering me.

"What is it Let?"

"It's Elías mama, I'm worried that maybe he's had to much to drink. I mean he's been drinking since I got up at 10 and now it's 4 and I just don't think it's safe for him to be here."

"Letty stop worrying so much, he's fine. What do you even think he'd do with all these people around?"

"I don't know but we both know he gets angry when he drinks."

"I know how he gets but trust me he's not going to hurt you or anyone else."

"Okay"

"Okay, now let's go back to the party dinner should be done soon, Abuelo just started up the grill."

We went back over to the party and I walked back over my friends. I couldn't get my mind off of Elías I just wanted him to go so I knew everyone would be safe including me.

I just couldn't enjoy myself with Elías here, his drinking bothered me and he knew all the stuff I went threw with my mom, so I didn't understand why he brought that stuff around me.

" Elías!" I said walking up to him.

"What do you want you little brat." He mumbled taking another sip of his beer.

"Do you think that maybe... maybe you could go inside and drink that?"

"Why? Everyone's drinking look around! It's a party Letty!"

"I know but you're drinking a lot and I think it would be safer if you just went inside."

"Safer? Why do you think that I'm going to snap and do something stupid, Leticia?" Elías said getting in my face.

"Well...no...I.. I...I just... Umm... well maybe... I don't no never mind." I stammered.

"Oh, no you don't Leticia you tell me what you were going to say." Elías said grabbing my arm to pull me back to him.

"Let me go or I'll scream." I warned.

"You wouldn't dare you little brat."

"Please just let me go!" I said a little louder.

"Be quit!" He said squeezing my arm tighter.

"Let go!" I yelled

"I told you to be quiet!" Elías yelled as he slapped me across the face.

"Hey don't touch her!" I heard my dad yell as he ran up and punched Elías in the face.

Before I knew it My dad and Elías were rolling around on the floor throwing punches at each other until my uncle Mario and David pulled them apart.

The whole party went silent for a brief moment and all the sudden all eyes were on me.

I could feel tear swelling in my eyes and I have never felt more embarrassed in my whole life. I didn't know what to do so I just ran.

I could here people calling my name but I didn't care because I didn't want to face them. I didn't know where to go so, I ran over to the only tree on our lawn and I climbed up the tree to a place where no one could see me.

It only took about five minutes until one of Elías' friend arrived to pick him up, and people started to search for me.

"Letty!" I heard Vince call.

I looked down to see Dom, Vince, Edwin and Hector looking out front for me.

"Letty!" They all called, but of course I didn't answer I just wanted to be left alone.

Don got really close to the tree I was in and i thought he had found me but he called out to the guys that I wasn't over there and they all went back to the back yard.

A few minutes later I saw Dom come back out front and he walked over to the tree again.

Crap I though to myself. I knew that he had saw me.

He started to climb the tree and when he got up to the branch I was sitting on he sat down and he didn't saw anything.

I waited for him to speak but when he didn't I started the conversation.

"So you why didn't you tell the others that you found me?"

"Because you obviously don't want to be found or else you would of came down by yourself."

"Well thanks"

"No problem."

We didn't say anything for a couple of minutes until he started to talk again.

"Does he always hit you?"

"What?"

" Elías, does he always hit you."

"No not usually."

"Letty, tell me the truth."

"I am, he usually doesn't hit me."

"But he has before?"

"Once, but he promised that he'd never do it again."

"Well he did it again, Let."

"I know and know everyone else does to."

"Did it ever cross your mind that maybe that's a good thing."

"How could it be a good thing?"

"Well everyone will want to protect you so he'll never be able to hit you again."

"Yeah I guess."

He didn't say anything to me so I said the first thing that popped in to my mind.

"Why do you care anyways?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because I thought you hate me."

"I don't hate you, you just get annoying sometimes, just like Mia does and I don't hate her. "

"Yeah but your suppose to feel like that with her, she's your sister."

"Yeah and your like a sister to me."

"Really?"

"Well kinda, just cooler!"

"Yeah right."

"I'm serious Letty, you love cars, you're good at video game, and you're even better a sports then most guys are."

"Am I better then you?" I asked nudging him.

"You wish! You might be better then Vince but not me."

"I am so better then both you and Vince."

"At what being annoying?" He joked.

"No at sports, video games, and cars."

"There is no way that you're better then me at any of that stuff."

"I am too!" I insisted.

"Are not."

"Oh really, if you think your so good then why don't we get a basketball and play."

"I'll play you any time any where Toretto!"

"Okay then Lets go right here right now!"

"Your on!"

I think it was right in that moment when I first realized that I had a crush on Dom. he was being so nice and helpful that the feeling of hate I had for him before had turned into something entirely different.

We both climb out of the tree and I grabbed the basketball out of the garage and we started playing. We stayed pretty even throughout the first part of the game before we got interrupted by my mom.

"Letty I've been looking for you everywhere!" My mom said worried.

"I've been out here for like 20 minutes, so you weren't looking to hard."

"Dom do you mind giving me and Letty some privacy, the foods done why don't you go get something to eat."

"Of course, I'll talk to you later Letty."

We waited for Dom to disappear out back before we started talking.

"I'm sorry Let, I didn't know he was that drunk."

"I tried to tell you."

"I know, and I should of listened, I'm sorry baby. Can you forgive me?"

"Well you've done worse and I've forgiven you before haven't I"

She didn't say anything she just stood there and looked at me.

"Look can we just go back to the party and eat."

"Yeah lets go."

We went back to the party and enjoyed the party, when it got dark out David and Tony made a fire and we all roasted marshmallows.

People started to leave after they had a couple s'mores and it was just my family and the Torettos left.

I was eating my third s'more when my dad call me over and sat me on his lap.

"Are you mad at me?" He asked.

"No." I answered eating my s'more.

"I'm sorry that Elías hit you, and I want you to know that i was just trying to protect you, when I started to hit him."

"I know papa and really it's okay."

"I know but I just don't like when people put their hands on you."

"Yeah, I don't like it either."

He kissed the top if my head and nuzzled into him.

"Letty."

"Yeah?"

"How would you feel about me moving out here to L.A. "

"What!?" I said getting really exited.

"I miss you baby and I want to be with you more. So what do you say?"

"I would love that more then anything papa!"

I hugged him as tight as I could and I didn't leave his side for the rest of the night.

By the end of the night I as quite happy with my birthday, my dad gave me great news and I had these weird new feeling for Dom that confused me but also made me feel happy. I Got to see all my family and some really old friends that I hadn't seen in forever, of course for me the party had its ups and downs but overall I'm happy with the outcome.

* * *

**Sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes but I really want to get this chapter up because I've been writing it for hours and I haven't updated in a while.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	36. Packing time

**I know its been a while since I updated but I've been really busy but I hope to get a few chapters up tonight!**

* * *

**Letty's POV**

"Mia come on I'm not going to be gone that long." I insisted

"Letty, six weeks is a very long time."

"I know, but I told you months ago that I was leaving for Puerto Rico right after school ended."

"I didn't think you were serious!"

"Mia, I'll be home before you know it."

"It will feel like forever though and what am I suppose to do with all these guys."

"Oh come on your brother isn't that bad."

"What? Are you feeling okay?" She asked putting her hand on my forehead.

"I'm fine Mi." I said laughing as I swatted her hand away.

"Are you sure because that last time I checked you thought my brother was a mean, dummy that was way to into himself." She laughed.

"I never said that."

"Um. Yeah you did Letty."

"I don't think I did."

"Letty your exact words were, oh my god Mia your brother Is just a mean, dummy that's way to into himself." She said trying to copy my voice.

I just started to laugh at her imitation of me and I continued packing.

"Letty are Almost ready to go?" My dad yelled from down stairs.

"Yeah Papi, I'll be down in a few minutes." I yelled back.

"Your dads been around a lot lately." Mia said as she took a seat on my bed.

"Yeah, I know." I said smiling.

"Did he move in with you or something?" Mia questioned.

"Um, no he just has been back and forth form here and Detroit a lot lately."

"Oh is he going to move in?"

"I don't think so, but he is looking for places around here!" I said getting a little exited.

"That great Letty, but are you going to move into his new house with him?"

"I don't know we haven't really talked about, I guess it's something that we're going to tak about when I get back."

"Oh." Mia said getting a little quiet.

"What's wrong Mi?"

"It's nothing, I'm just happy for you."

"Are you sure because you don't look too happy."

"No I am I just don't want my best friend to move away."

"Don't worry Mia, he's looking for places around here so I would be close either way."

"Okay" She said letting a smile appear on her face.

"LETTY come on we have to go!" My mom yelled.

"Well we better got down stairs before she gets real angry, and trust me Mi you don't want to see her mad."

I pulled Mia into a quick hug and we went down stairs.

"Took long enough." Elena Said from the couch.

I stuck her my tongue out at her and my mom appeared in the living room.

"Come on Let, we're running late and we still need to pick up Adriana."

"I'm ready, where's Papa?"

"He waiting in the car." She said look at me, "Letty Is that Really what you're wearing?"

"What's wrong with it?" I asked defensively

"I tried to tell her." Mia said putting her hand in the air.

"Well for one Letty you're going out in public and those clothes look like something you're dad would wear, and two you're going to meet your grandparents and want you to look presentable, not like some hoodlum."

I didn't see a problem with what I was wearing, It was comfy. I was wearing a pair of but short, a white T-shirt and a baseball cap. Yeah my shirt was a few sizes to big but I didn't care It wasn't like I was trying to impress anyone and my grandparent new that this is how I dress.

"Go up stairs and change"

"Ma!" I whined.

"Letty go!"

"You just said that we were running late, and if I go and change then we'll be even later."

She looked at her watch and then let out a sigh.

"Fine lets go." She said walking out the door.

We went outside, and I said goodbye to Mia and then we went to pick up Adriana.

We all waited in the car as my mom went inside to get Adriana. She was in there for quite a while that I could tell that something was going on. After about ten minutes she came out with Adriana in her arms and David fallowing her with Adriana's stuff in his arms.

My dad got out of the car and helped David with her stuff well my mom strapped Adriana in her car seat. It was amazing how big she had gotten, already two, she was pretty David always told me that she looked just like me and she did except her hair was a lot lighter then mine.

"Sissy!" Adriana squealed. as my mom put her in her car seat.

I smiled at her and leaned over Elena to give Adriana (Aid) a kiss on the cheek.

Once everyone was settled in the car we went to the airport but I over heard my mom and dad talking about this new job that David just took. My mom was saying that he took a job as a fight Paramedic for the military. He would be gone 3 months at a time and then he'd be home for a months before he would have to leave for another 3 months.

We said our goodbyes and then we went on the plain.

All three of us sat together in first class and we waited for almost an hour before we actually took off. Elena was entertaining Aid, witch left me time to think. A lot had changed in these past few weeks. My dad had been around way more because he would stay at our house when he came to California to look for houses. My mom kicked Elias out of the house, and let me tell you he was not very happy about it. I was just glad that my dad was there other wise it could of been really bad. he still tries to come over and get back with my mom but so far she hasn't budged. I'm glad with Elias out of the picture maybe there's a chance for my parent to get back together, I know it's something I shouldn't hope on but, I can't help but wonder how things would be if they got back together.

Then there was Dom. Everything he does seems to memorize me, I don't know what it is but I went for hating his guts to wanting to always be around him. I'm glad I'm leaving though because I think he was getting suspicious of why I've been following him around like a dumb puppy for almost three weeks. I don't know what's wrong with me I can't seem to get him out of my mind. I just hope this dumb crush is over quickly because I would never be able to face Dom or any of them again if they every found out that I had a crush on Dom.

"Letty!" Elena called bring me out of my thoughts.

"What?"

"Fasten your seat belt were about to take off."

I put your seat belt on and spent the rest of the flight catching up with Elena and playing with Adriana.

* * *

Puerto Rico was fun I always enjoy spending time with my sister and my family, well most of my family. Sometimes I get really annoyed with my cousins but there's so many of us that I can always just hangout with someone else. Elena was staying in Puerto Rico for the whole summer but Aid and I were going home.

We were picked up at the airport by some limo driver, he dropped Aid off first and I had him stop for a few minutes so I could talk to David then We made our way to my house. I could feel all eyes on me as I drove threw our block in a limo. When I got out of the car the driver helped me with my bags and I went inside.

"Mama" I called.

No answer.

"Mama, I'm home!" I called

"Shhh!" She said coming down the stairs,

"Your dad is sleeping"

"It's one in the afternoon, why is he sleeping?"

"Leticia." She said looking away from me.

"Mama." I said getting worried by her using my first name.

"Honey, when you were gone, Papa's best friend past away."

"Jayceon?" I questioned as I took a seat on the couch.

She came over and sat next to me.

"Yeah, baby Jayceon."

"How?"

"He got in a car accident."

"He died from a car accident?"

"Yeah, I know that you were pretty close to him baby, are you okay?"

"Fine." I said sliding back on the couch, knocking something over as I sat back.

I looked down at the ground and saw an empty bottle on the ground that I had just knocked over. I reached down and picked the bottle up.

"Did you drink this?" I questioned getting scared that she was drinking again.

"I only had a few glasses, Honey."

"Then why is the bottle empty?"

"Well your dad has been living here for almost a month, so he drank some of it to."

"Is papa living here for good now?"

"Well right now pap needs family and I don't think that it would be a good idea for him to be alone for a while."

"So yes?"

"Yeah Let he's going to be living with us."

I smiled and then I took a moment to digest what my mom just told me.

"Mama I'm going to go over and say to Mia,"

"Alright are you going to stay there for dinner?"

"I don't know probably, we have a lot to catch up on."

"Okay but I want you home by 9 P.M. okay."

"Alight I'll see you later."

I got off the couch and walked up the street towards Mia's house.

I knocked on the door and waited but no one answered, I knocked a few more times before I realized that it was a Friday afternoon and they'd all be at the garage or the cafe eating lunch.

I looked back at my house and debated on going over there and telling my mom that I was going to go to the garage, but I decided against it because she probably wouldn't of cared and it would have been a waste of time.

I started walking to the store since it was closer and about 15 minutes later I arrived. I walked into the store but they weren't in there so I made my way to the garage, where I spotted all of the guys working on Tony's charger.

"Well look what the cat dragged in." Vince said after he noticed my watching them.

"Hey, Let." Dom said smiling at me.

There came the butterflies.

"Hey" I said smiling as I walked over to them.

"How are you Letty?" Tony Questioned.

"I'm alright."

"How's your summer going?"

"Yeah how was Puerto Rico?" Vince asked.

"Why do you care?" I asked with an attitude.

"God it was just a question no need to bite my head off."

"Whatever, it was good."

"What did you do?" Tony questioned.

"I just spent time with my family, and hung out on the beach."

"Sounds boring" Vince muttered.

"If that's all you did then why didn't you just stay here? " Dom asked.

"Because the beaches in Puerto Rico are so different and my Grandparents are her in California, there in Puerto Rico."

"Oh, still you missed out on a lot here." Dom stated.

"Yeah, like what?"

"Well do you know Cindy Lawford in our class?"

"Yeah what about her?"

"Well Vince asked her out and he totally got rejected." Dom said laughing.

"Hey!" Vince yelled Defensively.

"What's wrong Vinnie?" I teased

"I... I... Oh never mind, I'm never asking a girl out again."

"Good!" Tony stated "You are way too young to date."

"We are not!" Dom said defensively.

"You're only 13."

"Hey I'll be 14 soon" Vince interrupted.

"Still, you guys are too young to be chasing after girls, you need to be focused on something important like school or sports or cars. Just please wait a while to chase after the girls because I am not ready to here from all of those girls dads." He informed them.

"Yeah whatever Dad." Dom said disregarding what tony just said.

"Okay Mr.T, whatever every you say." Vince laughed.

"Hey Tony where's Mia?"

"Oh she's ..."

"Letty!" I heard Mia screech.

"Mia!" I said smiling as she came up and gave me hug.

"Letty I'm so glad your back we have so much to talk about, come on, come on, follow me into the office so we can talk about what we've both done this summer." Mia Said dragging me into the garage.

"Help me." I mouthed to the guys but they all shook their head no and started to laugh.

* * *

**Hope to do a quick summary for the next chapter then some drama, then teenage Dotty years! :)**


	37. Everyone's Two year summery

**This chapter is basically a summery of the past two years and everything that went on in Letty's life**.

**Letty's Pov**

* * *

My dad and Adriana both ended up just moving in with us a few weeks after I got home from Puerto Rico. Adriana had to move in with us because David was always gone because of his new job and my dad had to because he was to unstable to live by himself. Losing his best friend really took a toll on him, he's been drinking and doing god knows what since it happened. He's even stopped doing his music, which was fine with me. I like having him around more and it was something that I had always wanted but I never thought it would actually happen. I hate seeing my dad like this, I love him more then anything but when he drinks it scares me, not that he'd every hurt me like my momdid, but I still feel the need to go over to the Toretto's every night that he and my mom drink a little too much. My mom started drinking shortly after my dad moved in, I guess she couldn't stand being around it all the time without consuming any. At first I thought things were going to go back to the way they were with her but with my dad around I knew that would never happen.

I've been spending time at the Toretto's house a lot lately and for many different reasons. The main reason is that when my parents start fighting, which is a lot due to the alcohol, they tend to get a little loud. It's seem that all the drunken anger that my mom always had towards me she now has towards my dad. They drink, they fight, they break up, and then they get back together and that been their cycle. The break up part is what really gets them because every time they break up my mom thinks that she's really lost him and she falls into this depression until he comes back. Lately they've been fighting more then usual, they'll be yelling at each other one moment and there perfectly fine the next, but the fighting only seems to stop when Adriana or I come in the room, then they just stop and acted like nothings wrong. I don't know what's up with them, maybe it's just the alcohol doing it to them but I have this weird feeling that It's something else.

Another reason that I've been over at the Toretto's so much is that Tony's been teaching me all he knows about cars. It's been fun working on the cars with him, Dom, and Vince, even though I know the guy's hate it when I do. Their favorite thing to say is "Shouldn't you be playing with your dolls like little girl are suppose to?" or my personal favorite "Go away you annoying pest, cars are for us men not little girls." And my respond every time is the exact same thing, a swift kick in the nuts. They call me stupid but their the ones who keep saying stiff like that when they know it's going to get them hurt.

Dom's not always that mean to me though, when it's just us he's actually pretty nice. It's when we're around other people that his jerk side comes out. When it's just us he talks to me like I'm an actual person and he doesn't pick on me or call me names, well occasionally one will slip out but I usually dish it back to him. I wonder if he knows how big of a crush I have on him, he probably doesn't or at least I hope not. Are favorite thing to talk about is cars, obviously, he always thinks that he knows more about cars then I do, so he'll usually quiz me on stuff and he still has yet to realize that I know just as much as he does.

I'm not saying that everything with Dom and I is all fine and dandy because most of the time we're not alone and when we're not alone he's mean. Not when Tony's around though because he know that Tony would be mad at what type of things he calls me. Well it's not just me though they treat Mia the same way, but Mia usually tells on them and that's why I think they give it to me more and the fact that I'm not Dom's sister. Even though they pick on me a lot I don't let it get to me because I know that there just joking around and trying to be cool for each other. I still hang around them even though they don't like it because I secretly think they do like when I tag along but they'd never admit to it. One day over the summer, Dom and Vince were going to go break into this old abandoned house that was sworn to hunted and they waited for at least a half an hour before they finally got fed up waiting for me. They marched into the house and demanded to know what was taking me so long, I just gave them a strange look for my place on the couch. I honestly didn't know that they wanted me to come with them.

"What do you mean?. " I asked a little confused.

"Well we told you that we were leaving for that old abandoned house at 2 p.m. and it's almost 2:30!' Dom yelled a little aggravated.

"Oh I didn't know you wanted me to come with you, I thought you guys would want a break from me."

"What would make you think that?" Dom Questioned.

"Well gosh I don't know." I said sarcastically. "You tell me everyday that I'm annoying and to stop following you around."

"Well we don't actually mean it Let, we're just joking with you."

"Sometimes." Vince added. "sometimes were just joking with and other times we're dead serious."

"Well how am I suppose to know the difference?" I questioned.

"I don't know and I really don't care, are you coming or not? "Dom said in an angry tone getting mad that this was taking so long and they were still not at the old house.

"Sure, I'll come." I said getting of the couch and putting my shoes on.

That was the first time that I realized that maybe it was all just a joke and that they didn't really mean everything they said. That's when they admitted that they actually like hanging out with me on occasions. I didn't care what those occasions were as long as I got to spend that time with Dom.

* * *

**Dom's POV **

These past few years have been full of changes, for one I hit puberty and second we officially adopted Letty into our family, not legally or anything but after two years of her being best friends with Mia, I decided that she wasn't going anywhere anytime soon so it would be better for us to be friends then enemies. It's is fun having her around because Vince and I really get as kick out of making jokes off of her expense and she usually takes it pretty well. Most of the time she even gives it back and when she's had enough she just hits us, and I mean she really hits us hard in a place where I'd rather not be hit. It's more fun to be around her then Mia, don't get me wrong I love my sister and I'd do anything for her but she hasn't got the no tattling rule down quite yet and unlike the rest of us she actually has a conscience and had to think about things before she does it.

Letty does get annoying though she doesn't get that sometimes Vince and I just need some guy time. I get that she doesn't like to do the whole girly thing and she might even think that she's one of the boys but like Pop always says "You have to be careful with her she just a little girl." Which pisses Letty off but he's right she's three and a half years younger then me and almost four years younger then Vince, as much as she'd like to she can't always do the same things that we do. We love wrestling around with Letty and playing sports with her but sometimes it can get a little rough and we don't want to hurt her, even though she doesn't care and just loves to have fun.

She's been spending a lot of time at our house lately, more then usual. I think it's because of her parents but I can't get her to tell me anything about her personal life, whenever I ask she either changes the subject or she just Ignores me completely. She scared that I'd say something to my dad, I know that's why but I wouldn't unless someone was hurting her. She's so mysterious, every time I look at her I wonder what going on in her head and what she's been through but she never talks about it to anyone. I've been trying to spend some more time with her alone just to make her more comfortable and in order to get her to trust me enough to open up. I offered to teach her how to fight tomorrow after we're done at the garage, I thought that she could use some pointer since school was coming up soon and she tends to get in a lot of fights.

* * *

**Vince's POV**

I can't believe how fast this summers gone by it seen just like yesterday when they final school bell rang and basically the whole school headed to the beach of a bomb fire to celebrate the end of the school year. I hope this year is better Dom and I have spent months getting Into shape so we cam make a good impression on the lady's. We have this bet going on to see who can get laid first, It will probably be him because almost every girl in our class and even other classes have a crush on him, but that won't stop me from trying.

This years is going to be great We're in the 10th grade and soon we'll be able to drive and I can't wait to rub it in Dom's face that I will be getting my license before him.

I'm not planning on having a big 16th birthday bash but other then getting a car I'm just exited that I'm one year closer to 17 which means I can get Emancipated. I'm basically living at the Toretto's now but I still have to go home and report in my mom and listen to every stupid thing that she tells me to do. I really don't mind my mom it's her stupid ass Boyfriend that I can't stand, but I guess he's one up from my actual dad. God I haven't seen or even heard from my dad in over three years, I've tried to send him letters but they always get returned unread. After my parents divorced when I was 11, thing kind of got bad, he started drinking and got arrested for a DWI, after his third strike he went to prison for 6 months, but when he got out he wasn't the same. When I was younger we were best friends, we did everything together but after the whole divorce and going to jail he changed and we never had that relationship again. He's been living in New York for the past few years, I have his address because he still sends my mom child support every month, but every time I try to get in contact with him he turns me away. I guess that's why I get along so well with Tony, he would never turn me or anyone who needed help away, he's truly a great man and I will forever be thankful for all that he's done for me.

I guess Tony has a thing for strays because he's taken Letty under hid wing too. I don't really mind, at first we didn't get along but after knowing her she's actually pretty cool. Sure we fight some times and I pick on her a lot but that's only because she's like a little sister to me and that's what siblings do.

* * *

**Mia's POV**

I love summer It's a time to relax and just have fun, well as much fun as you can have with my big butthead of a brother. I usually don't mind hanging out with him I actually quite enjoy having family time together but lately he's been taking my best friend away. It use to be that Letty would just follow him around everywhere but now he expects it and when she doesn't he actually asks her to tag along. I don't understand why he had to take my friend when he already has one. Something else I don't get is why Letty always says yes when Dom asks her to tag along, you would think that she'd want to have some girl time with just us but no she want to hang around with the boys. I can't blame her though cause they usually do some pretty interesting things that I know Letty enjoys doing but I couldn't care less about. One time I decided to tag along to this construction site that they went to. I begged them not to do it but they took out these spray cans and just started to write these really inappropriate things on the walls at this construction site. I just stood there telling them to stop because they were going to get caught but they didn't listen, then all the sudden Letty decided to join them. I'm not going to lie what Letty painted on the walls was pretty cool but It still wasn't right. When we got home later that night I told my dad what happened and he was not very happy. He yelled at all of them for almost an hour then he took us to the construction site and he made them apologize and they had to repaint the whole wall for free. They were all so mad at me that none of them said a word to me for almost a whole week, and Letty didn't talk to me for even longer because she got grounded, along with the guys, for two weeks so she wasn't aloud at our house. I wouldn't of told my dad If knew they were going to get in trouble but what they did was wrong so I felt the need to tell someone. But once you make one mistake you're never trusted again because they haven't let go anywhere with them since that happened.

* * *

**Haven't updated in a while, hopefully I can get another one up by later tonight or tomorrow. I'm almost done with school so I hope I can spend more time writing this story when It's over. **

**Thanks for reading :)**


	38. Splash war

**I just want to clear a few things up before I go one with the story. Marshall's best friend died and that's why he's been drink really a lot and Adriana Letty's little sister moved in because her dad got a new job as a flight paramedic in the military. Also Kim has started drinking again just as much as before because she caved in after everyone around her had been drinking. Kim and Marshall are together but they have an on and off again relationship, due to the breakups of their drunken fights. **

**Ages**

**Letty: 12**

**Mia:11**

**Dom:15**

**Vince:15**

**Adriana (Aid): 4**

**Letty's POV**

* * *

"So what made

you want to teach me how to fight?" I questioned as Dom and I walked from my house to his.

" I don't know, I guess because you got in so many fights last year that you might actually want to know what you're doing so you can make it count"

"I didn't get in that many fight!" I said defensively.

"Seven" He said after counting them on his figures,

"You got into 7 fights last year alone Letty, that's a lot!"

" I remember., because I got punished for each of them"

"That's what happens." Dom chuckled.

"You know my parents would be really mad if they knew about this."

"About what?"

"About you teaching me how to fight."

" Well I thought that you didn't care what they thought."

"Oh trust me I don't but I don't want them getting mad at you."

"And why is that?" Dom asked with a huge grin on his face.

"Because then you wouldn't be able to teach me anymore and the word around the block is that you throw a mean right hook."

"Who'd you here that from."

"Everyone!" I said looking at him.

He just smiled and kept walking.

"So?" I asked breaking the silence.

"So what?"

"So why isn't Vince helping teach me how to fight?"

"Because he's busy, and besides do you really want Vince showing you how to fight?"

"I thought you said that Him and Mia were watching some lame ass movie."

"Watch your mouth young lady." he said faking a shocked tone.

"Like yours is any better."

"Whatever." He smiled. "You're still too young to be using that language."

"So why all the sudden to you want to hangout with me?" I asked seriously.

"What do you mean all the sudden? We always hangout."

"Not alone."

"We've hung out alone before."

"I know but that's only because no one else was around."

"I don't know I just thought it would be fun to hangout just the two of us, Plus we both know you don't want to take fighting tips from Vince." He laughed.

"I don't know Dom, I bet his moves are better then yours."

"What!" Dom said more as a statement then a Question.

He grabbed me and pulled me into a head lock, I struggled for a brief moment before getting out of his gasp and pushing him away.

"Keep you hand off of me Toretto, god knows where they've been." I laughed.

"The only place these hands have been lately is on a car engine."

When we got to Dom's house we walked to the backyard.

"I'm gonna go get us some waters why don't you stretch." He suggested.

"Stretch?" I questioned.

"Yeah like stretch out your arms or something so you don't pull a muscle."

I gave him a weird look but did as I was told well he went to get us some water.

A few minutes later he returned with a two bottles of water.

"What took you so long?"

"Mia and Vince wanted to come and watch but I told them that they couldn't because you'd get distracted."

"Right." I agreed.

"So lets get to it." Dom said handing me a bottle of water.

He showed me a few different combination, in which I tried using his hands as punching bags. After about 20 minutes or so I was fully pounding into Dom's hands.

"Easy Tiger." Dom Laughed continuing to hold his hands up.

"Why can't take a punch." I said hitting him a little harder.

He just laughed it off and continued on to a different subject.

"So who are you training up to punch?"

"No one."

"Really." He stated clearly not believing me.

"Well..." I drifted off.

"Well who?"

"There's this one girl in our class named Kayla Smallin and she's the biggest slut ever!" I said a little too dramatically.

"I didn't know 12 year olds could be sluts." Dom laughed.

"Well What else would you call a girl who has dated practically every guy in you class and even three of this years juniors."

"Really what three juniors?"

"Well there was Michael Fishman, Jordan Shaw, and Andrew Cruz."

"Wow I don't know that. How does a 12 year old have this many boyfriends?"

"Because she's easy, once they get it in they dump her."

"That so gross what would you want with a girl so much younger then you?"

I don't know what it was but that statement hit a nerve and I purposely missed Dom hands and I nailed him right in the stomach.

"Ouch!" He said rubbing his sides,

"Maybe we should stop for a while." He said taking a sip of his water.

"What are you scared that I'm going to become a better fighter then you?" I teased.

"Not in your dreams little girl." he said pinching my side.

"Hey that hurt." I said laughing as I pinched him back.

"You pinch hard Letty." Dom wined ad he rubbed his arm where I had placed my pinch.

"Good, Now we're even. No more pinching."

"We are so not even! Dom laughed as he started to poke me all around my body.

"Dom Stop!" I yelled in a joking tone as I tried to swat his hands away.

He continued to poke me.

"I'm serious Dom stop or else"

"Or else what he laughed?" Continuing with his motions.

"Or else this." I said slapping him.

He looked at me for a moment and them we both started to slap each other. each time was in a different place and of course my slaps were a lot harder then his playful slaps that he was placing on me.

After about a minute Dom Picked me up and pretended to slam me to on the Ground like wrestlers do. When I was in close proximity to the ground he dropped me and tried to run away but I caught his leg.

"Let go of my Leg Letty." Do laughed as he dragged me across the lawn.

"Not a chance Toretto." I said getting a tighter grip on him causing him to fall to the ground.

We wrestled around for a few minutes until we both got to our feet and Dom grabbed my arm and twisted it behind my back.

"Say Mercy!" He yelled "Say Mercy"

"No!" I laughed

He twisted my arm a bite more causing me to fall over a little bite.

"Dom your hurting me!" I yelled in all honesty but he didn't believe me.

"Say it." He demanded.

"Nope" I spite out biting my lip a little at the pain.

After a minute or so he untwisted my arm realizing that I wasn't going to give in.

He didn't let go of me though he pulled me in close and lifted me over his shoulder.

"Dom put me down! I yelled.

"Not a chance in hell Ortiz"

He took a few more steps then I realized that he was taking me over to the inflatable pool that Tony had put up for the summer.

"Dominic Toretto put me down now!" I demanded.

"Nope"

"Dom put down!" I started yelling as I pounded my fist against his back.

"Dom don't you even d..."

I started to say as he grabbed my hips and threw my into the pool.

"Dare!" I yelled finishing my sentence as I pulled my now wet hair out of my face.

"That will teach you not to mess with the King!" Dom laughed as he started to walk away.

I looked around and saw that the ladder to get out had still not been out in from when tony was cleaning it the other day.

"Dom!" I called out.

"What? "He answered almost at the door.

"Can you help me out." I asked.

He looked around for a moment before he realized that there was no latter.

"You always say what a big girl you are now so I'm sure that you'll manage to get yourself out."

"Dom please!" I begged putting on my best puppy dog face.

"Fine." he said giving in.

When he got over to me he put his hands around my ribcage area and started to lift my out of the water.

I quickly placed my hands on his back trying to shove his head in the water but he must have been taken off guard because he flew forward and did a flip over the side of the pool.

When he stood up he gave me a look that I swear could kill.

"Letty I swear to god." He said darting towards me.

I quickly moved out of his way and ran around the pool trying to get away from him.

Eventually It got harder to keep away so I just started to splash him. he splashed me back, which was the beginning if out splash war.

We were having a blast in the pool that we didn't even notice Vince and Mia standing at the backdoor.

"Dom will you quit flirting with Letty, she's a little girl and the bet doesn't count if it's with her."

"Gross V!" Dom yelled from the pool,

"And I most defiantly am not flirting with her."

"Whatever you say man." Vince laughed.

"And I am not a little girl!" I yelled to Vince.

"Oh really then how I can still do this.' Dom said picking her up and throwing her back into the water.

I stood back up only to hear them all laughing.

I just started splashing Dom again and before I knew it a bigger splash happened and Vince was in the pool.

"Hold on a minute I'm going to go put my bathing suit on!" Mia yelled already running in the house.

We messed around in the water a little bit well we waited for Mia to come back out.

I looked up at her window and saw that it was open so I decided to call up to her,

"Mia hurry up! What's taking you so long?" I questioned.

"I can't decide which one to wear." She shouted as she poked her head out the window.

"Who cares just out one on and get down here."

"Aright I'll be down in a minute."

A few minutes later Mia came back out side and actually out the ladder in the pool before getting in.

We ended up having probably the biggest splash war in history that last about 45 minutes then we decided to play chicken. Dom and Mia against Vince and me. I would like to think that I had the advantage over Mia but with Dom holding her up it seemed pretty fare.

The first round was probably the longest and the hardest but I ended up getting Mia down No thanks to Vince who almost fell over a few times himself.

The second round we both we're tired from the first round but I kicked Dom really hard, claiming that it was an accident (even though it really wasn't) And he ended up dropping Mia giving us another win.

"Alright Mi, this is the final round the one worth all the marbles" I joked hoping back on Vince's shoulders.

"I'm ready when you are." Mia said in a serious tone.

I knew that she was mad that we had one both rounds especially the last one and she would go down this time without a fight.

We had been playing the third round for a few minute and besides a couple of dips down from both teams we were still going pretty strong and It didn't seem like either of us were going to win.

"Do you just want to call it a tie?" Vince asked.

I knew his shoulder were getting tired but I wasn't ready to quit and I could tell that Mia really wanted to call it a tie but her pride wouldn't let her.

"Nope" I answered Quickly.

"I'm not stopping if she's not." Me said immediately after me.

We play for a for a few more minutes and I could tell that everyone was getting tired. I saw Mia open her mouth and I thought she was going to say "lets just call it a tie" But what she did surprised me.

"Letty is that Adriana?" She questioned in a serious tone, pointing behind me.

I turned my head towards the direction she was pointing and before I knew Mia pushed me and I was under the water.

"That's cheating!" I yelled getting to my feet.

"All is fare in love and war." She giggled.

"What are you giggling about?" Tony said coming around the corner of the house with a few bags of groceries in hand.

"Daddy!" Mia yelled and she got out of the pool and gave him a hug,

"Mia you're getting me wet." He laughed prying Mia off of him.

He looked up at all of us who were still in the pool

"Why don't you guys every wear a bathing suit when you go swimming?" He questioned.

"Because we never expect to get in we just end up in the pool." Dom said causally.

"Well why don't you guys go put some clean clothes on and help me with dinner."

"Alright Pop." Dom said getting out of the pool and the rest of us followed behind him.

"I got to go home and get some dry clothes I'll be back in ten." I said.

"Wait a minute, Dom go get changed and walk Letty home." Tony Demanded.

"Yes sir." Dom answered and hurried up to his room.

"I think I'll go with you guys." Vince added following Dom up to his room to get changed.

A few minutes later we were on the way back to my house and both Dom and Vince put an arm around my neck.

"So Letty." Vince said with a small smile forming on his face.

"So what?" I questioned

"What guys do you like?" Vince asked almost laughing.

"None." I stated boldly

"Really do you like girls then because it's okay if you do?"

"No I don't like girls." I snapped pushing him away from me.

"I was just joking Let." He laughed.

"Whatever."

"So you don't like any guys?" Dom Questioned.

"None, why do you guys care?"

"We just need to know who to beat up!" Vince joked.

"Then shouldn't you be questioning Mia because she had the biggest crush on this guy named Terry Burch, plus he's in a grade above us."

"Really, Mia has a her first crush?" Dom asked sounding a little concerned.

"Apparently he has the dreamiest blue eyes!" I said using the same tone that Mia does when she talks about him.

It caused both of them to laugh, but the laughter shortly ended when we all heard the fighting coming from my house.

"Are you sure you want to go home?" Vince questioned.

"I need dry clothes."

"Well you could borrow Mia's." Dom suggested.

"No it's okay, I'll be fine."

"Well do you want us to come in with you or wait here for you?" Dom asked hoping that I'd agree to one of them.

"No really I'll be fine, just go home I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Are you sure?" Dom asked not wanting to leave me.

"I'm sure."

I heard a glass break and It caused me to flinch a little.

"Maybe we should all just go back." Vince Said with panic in his voice.

"No it's fine, you to go back to the house I'll be there in a little bit."

With hat I walked away from them and headed inside my house. I felt there eyes on me the whole time but I continued to go

"Letty!" My dad said as I walked in the house.

"What are you guys fighting about? I can here you guys from out side?"

"Where were you?" My mom questioned sounding angry.

"I went over to Mia's house like I always do."

"Baby girl you should of let one of know we were worried sick" My dad said with sincerity in his voice.

"I did, I told mom before I left."

"No you didn't!" she barked.

"Yes I did!" I shot back.

"Well I didn't hear you!" she spat defensively.

"You didn't hear or you just weren't paying attention because you know what you do that a lot!" I yelled.

"Okay Letty it shows how much you know because I always pay attention to you and your sister."

"Really what world is that, that you're living in because I would love to see it."

I waited for her to response but when she didn't I continued on.

"For are far back as I can remember the only thing that you've every cared about was yourself and your damn alcohol, you never cared about me or Tali or Quincy or Adriana or even Elena it's always been about you!" I cried.

"How dare you saw that I never cared. How dare you!" She yelled.

"I care I might not always showed it in the best way but I sure the hell cared."

"It doesn't seem that way to me, the only thing it seems like you've every done is drink." I spat bitterly trying to hold back my tears.

"Go to hell Letty, I'm over this and I'm over you."

"Oh your over me now?...What did I start to coast to much money?... Are you running out of money to buy your booze?" I asked coldly.

"Get out." She said blankly.

"What?" I questioned.

"Kim Don't.."

"Letty get the hell out of this house!" My mom yelled cutting my dad off.

"Kim stop your over reacting just let it go." My dad said trying to calm her down.

"I'm done with this Marshall, I'm done with her, I want her out of this house now!" She said yelling the last part.

"She's our daughter we're not going to kick her out."

"Either she goes or I do!" My mom threatened.

"Then go." My dad spat coldly.

"What? No Marshall you suppose to chose me over her! I can't, I can't let her do this to us again." She said running up the stairs.

"Kim what are you doing!?" My dad yelled running up the stairs and I followed.

When I got to the top of the stairs I saw my bedroom door being thrown open and my mom ran inside.

I walked quickly to my room and saw my mom pulling clothes out of my closet and throwing then out onto the ground.

"What are you doing that's my stuff!" I yelled.

"You need to get out, you need to leave."

"Where am I suppose to go?"

"Anywhere but here"

"Mama stop." I begged as I watched all my stuff be thrown across the room.

"Kim come on."

"I can't take it anymore, the attitude, the sarcastic comments it's all too much, I just can't take it anymore." She yelled putting here hands on her head.

"Letty take some of these clothes and go change, then find Adriana and Take her with you to the Toretto's."

I nodded to him and then I picked up some clothes from my floor and went to Aids room to see if she was in there.

"Oh and Letty." My dad called.

"I'll pick Aid up at nine but I think that it would be best for everyone one if you just stayed there tonight."

"Okay." I answered, giving him a slight smile even though I wasn't feeling happy.

I shut Adriana's door and searched around the room for here.

"Aid, where are you? Come out, come out where ever you are."

"I'm under here." I heard her yell.

I followed the sound and went over to her bed and the sight that I saw broke my heart.

My four year old little sister was tucked in a ball against the fall with her eyes shut, her hands over her ears, and tear stained cheeks.

"Aid come here, It's okay no ones going to hurt you."

She opened her eyes and looked at me for a brief moment before she uncovered her ears (which obviously wasn't blocking out much sound because she could still hear me) and crawled towards me. When she was in my reach I pulled her into the tightest hug I could.

"Aid why where you under the bed."

"Because mama and your daddy were fighting and I got scared." She cried.

"It's okay there's no reason to be scared anymore, I'm hear and I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

I let go of her and sat her on the bed.

"I'm going to go change. I'll be right back."

I didn't even leave her room I just went in her bedroom closet and changed in there.

"Letty." Adriana called.

"Yeah what is it sweetie?"

"Why do mama and your daddy always fight?"

"I don't know Aid they always have and I don't think that's ever going to change."

"Then why do you and Mama always fight."

"Well." I said trying to think of an appropriate reason.

I finished changing and then I went over and sat next to her on the bed.

"Well I think Mama and I always fight because were so much a like in a way!" I regretted the words I choose as soon as I said it.

"What do you mean?"

"Well both Ma and Mama love daddy very, very much and I think for some reason mama has always resented me for that."

"Why? Your aloud to love more then one person."

"Yeah that's true but Mama doesn't like to share and because she has to she hasn't always been that nice to me."

"Well I don't like it when you two fight." I wined wrapping her arms around me.

"I know, Aid I don't like it either but there's not much that I can do about it." I said wrapping my arms around her the same way she did to me.

We stayed like that for a few minutes before I let go of her and hopped off the bed.

"Come on were going somewhere." I said reaching my hand out to her.

"Where?" She questioned taking my hand.

"Over to the Torettos to get some grub."

"What's that?"

"What's what?"

"This grub you speak of?"

"Oh." I laughed, "It's just another name for food."

"Oh" She smiled and we walked downstairs passing both my parent who were still quietly arguing in my room.

The walk to the Torettos was nice, quite but nice. When we got to their house I just walked right in and went into the kitchen to find Mia.

"Hey Mi where is everyone?"

Mia was mixing a salad in the kitchen so she wasn't really paying attention to me.

"Dads grilling some chicken and the boys are setting the table."

"Do you think that there would be room for one more?"

"One more? Letty why would we need... Oh." She said finally looking at me.

"She needed to get out of the house for a little while I hope it's okay."

"Of course it's okay, you know that dad loves having a lot of people over."

I smiled and then I grabbed an extra plate and fork beer heading outside.

Dinner was nice I really enjoyed my sisters company as I always do and after words the guys and I played some video games and Mia kidnapped my little sister to play dress up and I didn't see her again until my dad came and got her. When I stayed no one really questioned or gave it a second thought and I was glad because I didn't feel like explaining my reason for staying over when my dad was just here to pick my sister up.

* * *

**Sorry I know the ending kind of sucks but I didn't really know how to stop it. This really isn't what I intended this chapter to be like at all but It will do, it's also really long but I didn't want to break it into two different chapters. I'll fix grammar and spelling later but I just want to update. **

**Thanks for reading! **


	39. Talk with Dad

**Letty's POV**

It has be almost a week since my mom tried to throw me out of the house. My dad some how managed to clam her down and talk some sense into her. She hasn't apologized and we haven't said one word to each other since it happened but didn't really care I spent most of my time at the Toretto's anyway. The only difference is that I've been taking Adriana with me so she doesn't have to be home alone with our drunken mom. It doesn't bother me having her around because most of the time she goes with Mia to the store well Dom, Vince, Tony and I work on cars.

Mia loves having another girly girl around Adriana has basically been her little doll for the past week. Whenever we go to the cafe for lunch Mia has done Aids makeup and Adriana had done hers. It always gives us a good laugh because Adriana's makeup looks good and Mia looks like a clown but she never seems to mind.

I was sitting on the couch watching some TV, waiting around for the Toretto's to get home when my dad walked in to the living room with a beer in his hand.

"Why are you home?" He questioned as he laid down on the couch putting his head on my legs.

"Because the Toretto's are at church."

"Well why didn't you go?" He questioned

"I don't know, I just didn't feel like it."

"Oh" He answered taking another swing of his beer.

After a few minutes he looked up at me and asked,

"Where did your mom and Aid go?

"Mami took Aid to the park and I think she mentioned something about stopping at the store on their way home."

"You love the park." He stated. " Why didn't you go with them?"

"You know why." I said glaring at him.

"Right." He laughed.

He took another drink and then he sat up and put the empty bottle on the table.

"Time for another." He said getting off the couch and walking into the kitchen.

"It's only 11 and you're already drinking, don't you think it's a little early for that?"

"It's never to early for beer Let." He joked.

"Hey Papi?" I asked as the refrigerator door shut.

"What?"

"When are you going back to work?"

"Why?" He asked walking back into to living room.

He sat down closer to me and put his arm around my shoulders.

"What are you sock of me already."

"No." I said nuzzling into him.

"It's just you haven't worked in almost two years, you have to be running out of money by now."

"No not really... Come on Let tell me what's really bothering you."

"It's just that you and Mami have been drinking a lot and when you guys are drunk it's scary." I said honestly

"Let." He said in a sad tone.

"Well at least it scares Adriana."

"Oh right it scares Adriana." He smirked knowingly.

"Okay it's scares me too a little." I admitted.

"You know Let you don't always have to be such a tough girl."

"Yes I do."

"And why is that?"

"Well because if I'm not tough then someone will hurt me."

"What? Let no ones going to hurt you, I wouldn't let them."

"What if someone already has?"

"What do you mean."

"Like what if someone has already hurt me?"

"Who's hurt you Let?" He questioned seriously.

"No one." I mumbled.

"Is it some at the Toretto's or at school, are the kid's mean to you Let? You can tell sweetie I promise I'll make them stop."

"No Papi." I said looking up at him. "It was just a dumb question no ones hurt me." I half smiled.

"But you would tell me if someone did right?"

"Of course."

He kissed me on the top of the head and we turned our attention back to the TV

"And for the record Pa no one at school would even dare to mess with me and as for Dom and Vince I could kick their butt's any day of the week."

He let out a small chuckle and we continued to watch TV

"That's my girl" I heard him whisper and then he placed a kiss on my the top of my head.

We watched TV for over an hour before my little sister walked into the house.

Adriana smiled and ran onto my lap.

"Where's you mother?" My dad asked.

"Getting the groceries from the car." She answered smiling.

I was expecting him to get up and go help her but he stayed in his spot.

"So how was the park?"

"It was so much fun Letty!" I wish you came."

"I'll come next time."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

She held her pinky out to me and Pinky swore it with her.

She was telling me all about her time at the park when my mom walked into the house.

"What's that!?" I yelled.

**This isn't at all where I wanted to end this chapter but I want to update today and I can't continue writing because I have practice then I'm going over to my friends house to have a fast and Furious marathon before we see the new movie! I'll try to update the other half by tomorrow but if not It will defiantly be up by Saturday. **

**Thanks for reading and the Reviews! :)**


	40. Can we please Stay?

**Yay it's my 40th chapter! I hope you like it.**

* * *

**Letty's POV**

"What's that!?" I yelled as my mom walked into the house.

She was carrying a few cases of beer with a small, but visible bag of a white powdery substance on top of the beer cases.

"What's what?" She questioned.

I took Adriana off my lap and stood up.

"Don't act like you don't know!" I yelled.

"Oh fuck." She said panicking.

She grabbed the small bag and shoved it into her back pocket.

"Here let me help you with that!" My dad said hurrying off the couch and reaching for the beer.

I looked at her with disgust, how could she even bring that stuff around her four year old daughter or even me for that matter.

"Come on Aid the Toretto's are probably back from church by now why don't we go over to their house for the BBQ"

" But Letty we didn't go to church and that means that we can't go." she pleaded.

"Well I think Mr. Toretto will make a special exception for us. Come on." I said reaching for her hand. "Let's go get ready"

I knew that if I was going to get Tony to let us come to his BBQ then we'd have to look presentable.

I walked Adriana to her room and told her to put something nice on. I was about to walk into my room when I heard my parent arguing form downstairs. I walked over to the stair case and sat down, peeking my head out through the rails.

"What were you think?" My dad said to my mom trying to keep his voice down.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't expecting her to notice!"

"Well she not two anymore she's twelve and if you haven't notice she pay more attention to what we're doing."

"Well what am I suppose to do she already saw it."

"I don't know, I guess we'll have to talk to her about it."

"What my!" My mom yelled.

"Shhh!" My dad said putting it finger to his lips.

"Keep it down I don't want them to here us."

"I'm sorry but that's a crazy idea we should just pretend like it never happened."

"We can't do that Kim." He said getting a little angry.

"Yes we can I've done it plenty of times before."

"What?" My dad said louder then he meant to.

" I mean when thing were really fucked up, I wasn't really paying attention and she has seen me with it before. That's probably why she noticed it right away."

"What!" My dad yelled putting his hands over his head.

"Kim you were suppose to be taking care of her, of them and you exposed her to this shit! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Marshall I'm sorry." She said trying to calm him down.

"But I was in a really bad place then but I'm better now." She pleaded

"Better? You're exposing our kids to this shit." He said grabbing the bag of cocaine out of her back pocket and throwing it on the table.

"I'm sorry." She cried.

"Stop saying that." He yelled so loud that it made me jump.

They just stood there for a moment looking at each other before my dad started talking again.

"I don't want this shit in my house and around the kids. Get it out of her."

"What where am I suppose to put it?"

"I don't know and I don't care, I'll I know is that I do not want my kids getting messed up in this shit that we've got going on."

"Well what do you suggest I do with it?"

"That's your problem not mine, just get it out of her."

"Fine!" She yelled.

She stood there for a moment. I guess she was trying to find a place to put it.

"I'll put it in my car, since you don't want it in the house anymore." She snapped.

"I don't care just get it out of her." He said without looking at her.

She was about to open the door when my dad said something to her,

"Go get the rest out of our room, and make sure you lock the car door because if that shit goes missing it's your ass not mine." He said blankly and then he walked away into the kitchen.

She shut the door and turned to the stair. I got up as quick as I could and ran into my room hoping that she didn't see me.

I guess she didn't see me because I heard the floor board creek as she walked down the hall towards her room.

I shook off the conversation that I just heard and walked over to my dresser to find something nice to wear.

I put on a multicolored stripped tank top, that was way different then my usual black or white, baggy T-shirt or the hoodies that I wore even when it was 90 digress out, the I put on a pair of blue jean shorts with a pair of pink flip flops that matched on of the stripes on my shirt. My mom had bought me this outfit for my birthday but I had yet to wear it and I figured if I wanted to suck up to Mr. T the more girly I dressed the better.

I didn't do my make up like Mia would of made me do if I was at her house and I simply brushed my hair.

I opened my door and looked down at my mom's room before I walked out. Her door was shut tight so I figured she was still in it or down stairs, either way she was out of sight.

"Aid you ready?" I questioned knocking on the door.

"Ready!" She squealed opening the door.

She looked so cute in her purple summer dress. She didn't do much with her hair except putting a hair band in it that had a purple flower on it. He outfit was simple but she was so small that it looked so complex on her.

"Lets go." I said reaching my hand out to her.

She grabbed my hand and I lead her down stairs. I passed my dad on the couch, he started to say something to me but I just ignored him and walked out the door.

We walked down to the street to the Toretto's house I figured everyone would be out back setting up four the BBQ so I escorted Adriana and myself out back.

I was right the guys were all out back setting their Sunday BBQ up. Every Sunday the Toretto's were known to throw these BBQ's for everyone that went to church and if you didn't go to church you didn't get to come. I had gone almost every BBQ in these past two years but that's because I went to church with them. This weekend I hadn't gone because I didn't know how David felt about Adriana going to church and I didn't want to leave her alone with my mom, but I guess that didn't matter anyways because my mom ended up taking her out.

Vince was the first one to notice me, he didn't saying anything he just smiled and shook his head at me. His lack of work got Dom's attention and he spoke up right away.

"You know Pap's not going to let you stay right? No church no BBQ." He laughed.

That got Tony's attention because he turned away from the grill and started toward us.

"He's right Leticia, you didn't go to church so you can't stay for the BBQ."

"I know Anthony, but I thought that maybe just this once you could make an exception."

"Letty." He laughed. "Don't you every call me Anthony again."

"Hey you started it when you called my Leticia." I laughed.

"I know but you know the rules if you don't go to church then you can't come to my BBQ."

"I know Mr. T but I couldn't come today."

"And why is that? "He questioned crossing his arms as a smile formed on his face.

"Well you see I couldn't leave my sister home alone."

"Where are your parents?"

"Home."

"Well then she wouldn't of been home alone or here's a thought why didn't you bring her along."

"Because I didn't know If David would want me to take her to church." I answered honestly.

"Why wouldn't he want her going to church?"

"I don't know." I shrugged. "Maybe he doesn't believe in that stuff."

"Well I'm sorry Letty but you know the rules." He said turning both me and Adriana around.

"Go home and I'll see you tomorrow."

I took a few step but then I turned back around.

"Pretty, Pretty please can we stay, I'll do anything."

"Letty." He sighed.

"Please Mr. T your the best man in the whole entire world, and your the best Mechanic I've ever seen."

"Flattery will get you know where Let."

"Please Tony I can't go a whole week without your amazing chicken that no one else can even come close to matching, your the best racer ever and I know that your going to go pro one day." I said putting my hand together and dropping to my knees as I begged him to let me stay.

"Do you want to know how I know that?"

"How?" He questioned slightly amused.

"Because you're so good with cars, and you're really smart and nice, plus you'll have the support of me and your amazing child.

"Is that so?"

"Yup and did I mention your the most amazing father in the world?"

"He's right Letty flattery won't get you anywhere." Dom said as he watched.

I just shot him a death stare and turned my attention back to Tony.

"I'm just saying Let, you can call me amazing all you want but it's not going to get you anywhere."

"Actually for your information Dom I was referring to Mia not you." I snapped.

I turned my attention to Tony and once again I started.

"Pretty. Pretty please Mr.T."

I could tell he was about to cave so I glanced over at Adriana and she gave me knowing look.

"Pretty, Pretty please Mr. Tony Sir." Adriana said as she mimicked my motions by putting her hands together and going on her knees to beg him.

"Well do anything." She pleaded.

"Pretty please with whipped cream." I said in my little kid voice

"And Chocolate syrup." Aid added.

"And sprinkles with a cherry on top." We said in unison and then I gave him my best puppy dog face.

Adriana looked over to see what I was doing and she gave him the best puppy dog face that I have ever seen, even better than Mia's and I knew right there that we had him.

"Alright you guys can stay." He laughed.

"Yes!" I yelled and I stood up and gave him a hug.

"Alright why don't you two go see if Mia needs any help in the kitchen.

"Will do Mr. T."

I smiled at him then I grabbed Adriana's hand and lead her into the house.

* * *

**Dom's POV**

"What that it so unfair." Vince and I yelled.

"If it was us who didn't go to church there would be now way in hell you'd let us stay for the BBQ." I said getting a little angry with the situation.

"Well I guess it's a good thing that you go to church then isn't it." He laughed as he walked back to the grill to put the chicken on.

"I can't believe you gave into that." Vince Laughed.

" I know, dad I think Letty has you wrapped around her little annoying finger." I added, causing Vince to laugh.

"She just might," My dad chuckled.

"Let me tell you boys something though."

"What pop?" I asked as Vince and I walked over to him.

"They'll come a day when some girl has you wrapped around her finger weather it's your future wife or daughter. there will be a day in your life when you won't be able to say no when that specific girl asks something of you and for me those girls are Mia and Letty."

"But why Letty dad? I mean I get Mia she's your daughter but why Letty?"

" I honestly don't know son there's just something about that little girl that make's me feel like it's my job to protect her."

"I know what you mean?" I mumbled.

I don't know why but I had gotten that feeling from Letty before. The feeling that I needed to protect her and take care of her. I know she'd never let me help her out or even open up to me but that didn't mean that I didn't want to her to. Ever since the day I saw the bruises on Letty I knew that she need help and protecting but I wasn't sure how to provide it to her properly. She's very independent and she doesn't like people helping her out at all so it's been a constant struggle for me, but now that I'm getting older I think I'll be able to help her out more.

* * *

**Letty's POV**

About an hour later the BBQ was in full swing and everyone was enjoying themselves.

I had made a plate for both Adriana and I and we were sitting at a picnic table with Mia eating.

"I love your dads chicken." I said taking another bite of my food.

"Everyone does." she smiled.

'Do you guys have a party like this every weekend?" Adriana piped in as she shoved another forkful of food into her mouth.

"Yup every Sunday."

"Well how come I've never been before?"

"Well usually you have to go to church in order to be invited."

"Oh." She said as she continued to eat.

"What church?" She asked me.

"It's a place you go every Sunday to learn about God."

"Well then I can't go Mia because I'm not in school yet."

"It's not a school thing silly." I laughed. "It's a religion thing."

"Well do I have to learn that religion?"

"I'm not sure Aid that's something we'll have to ask your dad about?"

"When's Daddy coming home Letty?" Adriana asked getting exited.

"You still have to wait three more weeks, but don't worry they'll fly by quickly."

We didn't say anything after that for a while as we continued eating.

"Mia?" Aid asked.

"Yeah?"

"Are you going to have another BBQ next weekend? Because I would like to come again."

"No sorry Aid we're skipping next week because we're having a huge block party the week after for everyone, not just the people who go to church."

"For Labor day?" I questioned

"Yup."

"Does that include me?" Adriana asked.

"Of course it does." Mia said smiling at her.

"Hey Let!" I heard Vince yell form behind

I turned around to see him along with Dom, Edwin, Hector, and some other kid named Mitchell that went to church with us.

"What?" I questioned.

"We have an uneven amount of players do you want to come shoot some hoops with us?" Vince Questioned.

I looked over at my little sister then to Mai.

"Is she okay here with you?"

"Yeah she's fine, we always have a good time together." Mia said smiling over at Adriana.

"Alright, Aid I'll be out front if you need me."

"Okay." She said then she went back to eating.

I walked out front with the guys and we started playin, It was Hector, Edwin and Me against Dom, Vince and Mitchell.

Mitchell wasn't actually that bad, none of us were but my team was in the lead by a couple of points thanks to me. I was smaller then the rest of them so I could it by them easy and not to tut my own horn or anything but I'm pretty fast and I have quite the shot on me.

We had been playing for a while and the game was tied up 21 to 21, It was Dom's ball and both of our teams only needed one point to win.

I don't know how I got stuck doing to but I was blocking Dom, the biggest guy here. Not that I really minded though.

He was dibbling the ball in front of me trying to decide which way path to take and I was keeping a good eye on his every move. I had blocked every path that he had tried to use and I was determined to get the ball away from him and I know that I could of got the ball if I didn't get distracted.

From the corner of my eye I saw a black SUV pull into my driveway and two guys got out of the car and walked straight into my house with out even knocking. I had never seen them before and I didn't even recognize the car, which I usually pay high attention to.

"Letty!" I heard Hector yell.

"What!" I snapped bring my attention back to the game.

"You just let him pass you. Were you even paying attention?" Hector asked.

I looked over at Dom, who was standing under the basket for a brief second then I turned my attention beck to my house.

"Let what's wrong?" Dom questioned as he walked towards me.

"Nothing." I answered blankly not even looking at him.

My attention was still on my house, something didn't feel right I didn't know what it was but I could tell that something bad was going to happen.

"Let you're scaring me what's wrong?"

"It's nothing." I said keeping my gaze on the house.

"Look Dom I have to run home quick can you tell me that I'll be back for Tali in a minute."

I started to walk toward my house when Dom called my name.

"Letty!" He called. "Letty who's Tali."

"What." I said not sure if he could here me, but It sure stopped me in my tracks.

"I didn't say Tali!" I yelled back.

"Yes you did, you said tell Mia that I'll be back for Tali in a minute."

"No I didn't!" I yelled. "I said Aid. Tell her that I'll be back for Adriana in a minute."

I turned around in complete shock of my slip and walked toward my house.

* * *

**That's probably it for toady, hopefully more tomorrow. I had more to go in this chapter but it was getting too long so I decided to put the other stuff in the next chapter. **

**Sorry that it's taking so long to get to Dotty but this stuff need's to happen for later moment in the story. **

**Thanks for reading and the Reviews, I love to here what people have to say so give me your input!**


	41. Give me the Stuff

**I'm sorry that I haven't updated in forever but my computer broke and I had to send it away by mail because I live in the middle of nowhere and there's nowhere to take it to get fixed where I live. So I've been computer less for almost two weeks, but now that I've got my computer back I plan on updating a lot more especially because I'm done with school beside two regions test that I have on Tuesday and Wednesday. I got my computer back today and I have been reading my story all afternoon and I've learned that I really need to proof read before I read a new chapter. I also realized that I didn't leave off in the spot that I thought I did so I'm a little behind on the story and I'm sorry for that. I just wanted to say thanks for all the reviews and reading my story. **

**Letty's POV**

As I approached my house I heard the faint sound of yelling so I decided it probably wasn't the smartest idea to use the front door. I walked out back and entered my house through the back door. As I got to the kitchen the voices became clearer and so did the faces of the two men.

I was hiding behind the arch way that lead to the living room, I could see them perfectly but from their point of view I was out of sight.

The two men were African American. The one standing in front of my dad was the taller of the two and he had a slightly bigger build too him. They both were wearing all black with leather jackets and they held a gun in one of their hands.

"Where is it?" The smaller man questioned.

"Look man we don't have what you're looking for." My dad said calmly.

"Bullshit we both know you do and we ain't leavin to we get it." He said angrily, shoving the gun into my dads chest after each word he spoke.

"He's telling you the truth we don't have it." My mom pleaded.

"I don't think we gave you permission to speak." The smaller guy said brushing her hair out of her face with his gun.

"Look we don't have what you're looking for so why don't you get the hell out of our house!" My dad yelled pointing to the door.

"Watch your tone." The small guy warned.

"Look we're going to get it one way or the other, so why don't you just make it simpler on yourselves and hand it over."

"Got to hell!" My mom yelled and the spit on the shorter guys face.

"You bitch!" he yelled.

He smacked her across the face with his gone and she fell to the ground.

My dad lunged toward the guy but he pulled his gun to my dads head and told him to back away. He did as he was told and took a few steps back.

My mom was still on the floor and I watched wipe a small amount of blood off from her lip.

"I guess we're going to have to do this the hard way." The taller man said getting impatient.

I saw my dad reach into his back pocket and pull out a small pocket knife. I wasn't the only one who caught on to this motion because I saw my mom glance his way for a brief second before she gave him a small nod.

1-2-3 I saw my dad sign with his hands from behind his back and once the third finger went up my mom launched herself forward and she tripped the guy by pulling his feet out from under him. His gun went flying and the teller man became distracted by this sudden movement giving my dad to chance to lounge at him. As my dad flew toward him the guy turned back suddenly and got hiss knife right in the side. They fell to the ground and as they struggled a few shots went off.

The gun shots were a lot louder then they are in the movies and I would be lying if I told you that they didn't scare me. They were so loud that I covered my ears and let out a small scream that I'm sure no one could here.

From what I could see all the shots hit the ceiling so both my parent were alright for the time being.

I looked back to them and saw my mom climbing over top of the smaller man, as she tried to hold him down so she could reach the gun, that went flying when he fell, before he did. My dad on the other hand was wrestling with the guy on the ground. Well it wasn't really wrestling because my dad was the only one throwing the punches.

It took me only a small moment before I came to the realization that my dad wasn't fighting him with his fist he was fighting him with the gun. There was blood everywhere, on my dads arms, his face, his clothes, the floor, but what I didn't get was why he didn't just shoot the man. He had the gun but instead of shooting him with it he was beating him with it.

My focus was suddenly brought back to my mom when I saw the man violently throw her off his back in attempt to get to his gun.

"Mama!" I cried as I watched her head hit the floor. It took her a second to find where my voice was coming from but when she saw me in the kitchen a look of relief washed over her face for a second then it went back to a panic.

"Letty, there a gun on top of the fridge I need you to get it for me and hurry!"

I did as I was told and ran to the fridge. I didn't see a gun but she said it was there so I quickly climbed on top of the counter and looked on top of the fridge. Sure enough there was a gun pushed far back on the top of the fridge. I jumped off the counter and ran back to the door way where I threw the gun to my mom who was just getting back to her feet. I looked over at my dad and screamed at the sight.

He was standing covered in blood his face was beat red and I could see the vain pop out in his neck. But that's not what scared me, what scared me was the guy standing behind my dad that had a gun pointed to the back of his head.

"Letty listen to me baby you need to get out of here." My dad ordered as he tried not to move so the man wouldn't shoot his gun.

I couldn't muster out any words I just shook my head no at him and I could feel tears start to form in my eyes.

"Letty, Baby go now!"

The room was so still, everything had happened so fast I was still trying to process it, I had no idea what was going on or what those guys wanted, but the one thing that I did know was I was not going to leave my dad there with a gun pointed to his head.

"You better listen to your dad sweetie or else you might be next."

"Don't you dare talk to my daughter!" My dad yelled elbowing him in the stomach.

The next thing I heard was three gun shots but I wasn't sure who's gun it came from because the shot's scared my eyes shut and I couldn't bare to open in fear of what I might see.

I heard a loud scream that was unfamiliar. I opened my eyes slightly and saw the shorter man drop to the ground with gun shot wounds that looked to be in his side and shoulder. The taller man was still unconscious from the beating my dad had given him and with all the blood that was on my dads shirt and on our floor I was hoping that he wasn't dead.

I was brought out of my thoughts by a loud pounding sound on my front door.

"Letty! Letty are you okay? Letty open the door!" I heard Tony yell from outside.

I didn't move though I just stayed with my feet planted to the ground and my dad rushed over to me.

"Letty are you hurt? Are you okay?" My dad asked panicking as he tried to look me over.

When he didn't see any injuries on me he pulled me into a tight hug and in that moment I didn't care if he was getting my brand new outfit all bloody I just wanted to feel safe and being in his arms made me feel that way.

I jumped a little when my front door was flown open by Anthony Toretto and I could hear the faint sound of sirens in the back round.

I looked at Tony and he looked like he was about to murder someone. I also caught notice of the dozens of church goers outside my door and the Toretto kids making there way to the front of the crowed.

"Letty are you okay? "Tony asked taking me out of my dad's arms.

"What are you doing?" My dad asked getting angry that Tony ripped me out of his arms.

"She needs to be checked out Marshall look at all the blood on her clothes."

"I already checked her over she's fine, that's the blood that I got on her, it's not hers."

They started fighting back and forth but I just tuned them out and looked at my surroundings.

There were two guys bleeding to death on my living room floor by the hands of my parents and everyone was watching. The police and paramedics had just arrived and they immediately went to the two men that were on the ground.

"Letty!" I heard a small voice yell.

I looked up and saw Adriana pushing her way though the crowed and then she ran into my arms.

"Letty, I'm so scared is everything okay?" She cried

I didn't answered I just pulled her closer for a brief second then I grabbed her hand and lead her out of the house.

When we got through the crowed of people that were standing outside my house watching the scene I picked her up and held her close to me.

I started walking away from the house not really sure of where I was going.

"Where are we going?" Aid asked in a worried tone.

"Away." I answer simply

"But Letty we don't have any of our stuff and we can't go away by foot we need a car or a plane."

"We need to get out of here Aid, we need to get far, far away from this place."

"But why Letty you like it here." She stated.

"I like it at the Toretto's"

"Then let's go there." She suggested.

"We can't right now."

"Why?"

"Because it's not safe, no where's safe especially with other people around. We need to go somewhere where we can be alone just the two of us, you know get away from all the dangerous people that always hurt us."

"Letty no one tries to hurt us."

"Yes they do, they hurt me Aid and because of me everyone around me get's hurt and I can't let that happen to you. I'm going to keep you safe."

"Okay." She whispered softly placing a gentle kiss on the side of my face.

She tucked her head into my neck and I held onto her tighter.

I walked with Adriana in my arms for almost two hours she had fallen asleep at one point and I decided to just carry her the whole way.

At first I wasn't sure where I was taking us but after a while I realized that my feet were taking us to the beach so that's where we went.

The water always did have a way of calming me sort of like cars in a way, except with a car I felt free and by the water I felt like a bird. Like I could let the wind pick up and just fly away.

It was a Sunday afternoon, probably almost 4 o'clock so the beach was still packed. I walked down the shore with Adriana still in my arms until I found an excluded place on the beach.

I woke Adriana up and set her down in the sand. I sat down next to her and we just stared at the water for a while.

"Letty are you going to be okay?"

I looked at her for a second then I put my arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to me.

"I don't know Aid, I hope so."

"What about Mami and Marshall are they going to be okay?"

"No, I don't think so Aid, not this time."

"Why?" She cried. "What wrong with them?"

"Mami and Marshall are going to be in a lot of trouble, and I'm pretty sure that they won't be able to get out of it this time."

"Are we going to help them?"

"How are we suppose to help them Aid?"

"You always tell me that you're a big girl and because you're a big girl you have to help take care of people and help them when they need it."

"I was referring to you Aid, I'm suppose to help you and take care of you, not our parents! Their the ones who are suppose to be taking care of us not the other way around!' I yelled a little louder then I meant to.

"So what's going to happen to us Let."

"I don't know sweetie, all I know is that I'm not going to let anything happen to you, you're the only good thing that I have in this world and I'm not going to let anyone hurt you."

"Promise."

"I promise." I said kissing the top of her head.

We sat there in silence for the longest time and got to watch the sunset over the ocean with my little sister in my arms.

The sun was almost completely out of sight when I felt someone taping on my shoulder.

I looked up to see a policeman looking down at me.

"Are you Leticia Ortiz?" He questioned.

"That's me." I smiled.

"Oh thank god I found you girls we've been searching for you two for hours, come on I'll take you girls home."

He extended his hand to me but I didn't take it, I got up on my own then I helped Adriana up.

"Let me see your badge." I ordered, he was already in a police suit and I could see the police car from across the beach but I just felt like being difficult.

He let out a slight chuckle and took his badge out.

I examined it carefully then I shoved back into him.

"Let's go." I ordered.

"As you wish." He smiled and then lead me to his police car.

When we got back to my house there was a tone of policemen spread out around it. Some were searching through both my moms and dads car and others were searching through my house.

I stepped out of the car to be bear hugged by Mia.

"Oh Letty I'm so glad you're okay." Mia said holding onto me.

"Thanks Mi but I kind of can't breath."

"Oh sorry." She giggled. "I'm just happy that you're okay."

"There you are Letty." MR. T yelled as he rushed over to me, pulling me into another hug.

"You're okay right none of them hurt you, did they?"

"No, I'm fine Mr. T, but thanks for the concern."

"Letty!" Vince said happily as he to pulled me into a hug.

"I thought you had run away for god or something. God knows what I'd do if I lost the closet thing I've ever had to a sister."

"Hey!" Mia yelled pretending to be hurt.

Finally I spotted Dom, and he rushed over and gave me a big bear hug lifting me off the ground. He didn't say anything like the other did he just looked me in the eyes and for some reason it made me feel like everything was going to be okay.

We stayed in a hug for a little longer then we probably should have but it was nice, in the four years that I've known Dom we've never hugged before and something about being in his arms made me feel safe. It was a different kind of safe then I felt with my dad but it was good and I liked it, I just wish that I could feel it more.

When he pulled out of the hug we still stayed connected and Dom had his arm around my shoulder and mine was around his back.

After I answered 20 questions about what happened and where I went I noticed that my parents where know where to be found.

"Hey guys?" I asked.

"Yeah." They all answered at different times.

"Where are my parents."

"Um Let, they... they." Tony started to say.

I got impatient with his trembling words and I unwrapped myself from Dom's arm and went to look for them myself.

I walked up to the first officer I saw and asked him If he knew where they were.

"Are you Leticia Ortiz? The daughter?"

"Yeah, that's me."

"Well you're a bit younger then I thought you'd be, but you need to come with us down to the station to see if we can get in contacted with any close family members that you can stay with for the time being.

" What about my parents, why can't I say with them?"

"Because there in custody right now and they are facing some serious charges."

"Well I don't have any family around here, where are we suppose to go."

"I guess that's something that well have to figure out when we get to the station."

"Can they stay with us, at least for tonight?" Tony said joining in on our conversation.

"Are you Family?"

"Not, by blood but Letty here has been part of out family for quite sometime."

"Well I don't see why not, but let me go and ask the boss first."

A few minutes later the police came back.

'They cans stay with you tonight but tomorrow afternoon you'll have to bring them by the station to make further arrangements."

"Thank you sir, very much." Tony said shaking the policeman's hand.

"Come on Let you're probably starving and exhausted why don't we go back to my house."

I took a hold of Adriana's hand and we walked down the street to the Toretto's.

When we got there we both ate, showered and then we borrowed some of Mia's clothes to sleep in.

Aid and I were sleeping together in the Guestroom that usually belonged to Vince but he volunteered to sleep on the couch.

I stayed away tossing and turning most of the night, it wasn't to Adriana cuddled into to me that I finally fell asleep thinking about the today's event's.

**I started to write this chapter when I realized that I already had it done and I just never posted it. Whoops! **


	42. Trial time

**Sorry that its taken me so long to update I've been having some computer problems but they're all fixed, hopefully. I'm determined to finish this story by the end of the summer so I better get to it!**

**Letty's P.O.V**

* * *

I ended up sleeping to almost noon the next day so right when I got up Tony had to take us down to the police station to get everything sorted out with our living arrangements.

They came to the conclusion of letting stay with Tony for the next five day's until my parents trial and after that it would depend on what happened to them.

After we got that settled Tony asked me and Adriana to sit on the bench that was outside the office while he talked to some officers for a moment. While Aid was busy playing with some toys that were out there I was busy listening in on Tony's conversation.

Tony was talking to the police about what my parents where being charged with and it turns out that my dad was being charged with possession of an illegal weapon, that my mom used to shoot the smaller man, and he was being charged with assault with a deadly weapon. While my mom was being charged with multiple counts of possession of illegal drugs, endangering the well being of a child (because I am in her custody and witnessed the whole event.) She also had so unpaid tickets and missed court dates from prior incidents that they were trying to stick to her. At first they were both going to be charged with attempted murder but they pleaded self defense and got off on it.

I didn't know what to make of all of this from what I got out of it they weren't going to get out of this one and I was worried about where Aid and I would end up.

Shortly after Tony came out of the office and we left the station. The ride home was quiet, Tony tired to start a conversation but he got the hint that I wasn't in the mood to talk so he turned on the radio and we all stayed quiet.

The next two days were just like the car ride home quite, of course the guys never shut up and Mia was trying to be as sweet as can be to me but I still stayed quit only talking when spoken to and giving one word answers. I don't know what's wrong with me usually I cant keep my mouth shut but I just don't feel like talking anymore I just want to be left alone.

"Letty." Tony said sitting next to me on the couch.

I didn't answer him with words I just looked at him to let him know I was listening.

"Have you thought about testifying on your parents behave?"

"Yeah."

"And do you want to do it?"

"Of course they're my parents, I'll do anything to help."

"Aright Let, I just don't want you to do anything that you don't want to do."

"Thanks Mr.T but I want to do it."

"I know you do, but I wanted to make sure that you know what you're getting yourself into they could ask you some very personal and very difficult questions that you might not want to answer but you'll have to and you'll have to answer them honestly."

"I know what's expected of me Mr.T, I think I can handle it." I said giving him a fake smile.

* * *

**Saturday Morning At Trial.**

I was going on trial to try and get my moms endangering a child charges drop, Adriana stayed home with the guys and Mia and Tony came to court with me.

"The Court calls Leticia Ortiz To the sand."

"Miss. Ortiz to promise to tell nothing and nothing about the truth?"

I Put my hand on the bible and "yes" then I took my seat in the stand.

"Miss Ortiz?" The opposing lawyer asked.

"Yes." I answered

" You witnessed this whole incident, didn't you?"

"Yes I did"

"Where you home when the incident began?"

"No I wasn't, I came home when I saw the cars in the drive way?"

"And why did you go home?"

"Because I got a bad vibe off of the cars that were in my driveway and I wanted to make sure everything was okay."

"And what did you see when you got home?" She questioned.

"I saw my parents and two men."

"And what were they doing?"

"They were fighting."

"About what?"

"Um.. I'm not sure, the stuff I guess."

"You guess? How can you not be sure?"

"They didn't really say they just wanted the stuff?"

"And do you know what the stuff is?"

I wasn't sure how to answer that question, I had a pretty good idea on what the stuff was but I'm suppose to be helping her not hurting her. I looked around the room for a second and all eyes were on me I could feel my mom practically begging me with her eyes not to say anything but I promised I wouldn't lie.

"Drugs." I answered boldly.

"Have you ever seen these drugs in your house."

"Yes, earlier that day I saw her with them."

"So you've seen your mom do drugs before?"

"Um..." I stammered. I looked over at my mom who was giving me the death star begging me not to tell.

"No, I've never seen either of my mom do drugs." I'm going to hell.

"So you saw her with them just not taking them?"

"Correct."

"Miss. Ortiz, has your mom ever done anything that scares you or makes you feel uncomfortable?"

"I don't really understand the question could you be more specific?"

"Has she ever got dangerously drunk or touched you in an inappropriate way?"

"Ewe no my mom would never do that to me!"

"I know you might think that buy drugs and drinking make people do crazy things that you might not have every thought they were capable of doing."

"I know but she has never touched me in any way!"

"Really?" She asked sounding playfully shocked.

"Really." I hissed not liking this conversation at all.

"Cause I took it upon myself to get in contact with some of your teachers and they say you tend to come to school with unexplainable bruises."

"I use to gymnastics and I fell a lot that's where those bruises came from."

"Really because your neighbors say that they often here screaming in your house and add in comments that they don't think it's a stable home for children."

"Well they don't know what they're talking about."

"Really so they're all lying, you teachers and you neighbors are all lying."

'Well no but.."

"So your mom has put her hands on you in some way?" She questioned interrupting me.

"Objections!" My mom's lawyer yelled. "I'm sorry your Honor but what does this have to with the subject at hand?"

"What does this have to do with the subject at hand?" The opposing lawyer asked not letting the judge speak. "This has everything to do with the subject at hand, and that subject is, is this women hurting or putting not only her 12 year daughter but also her 4 year daughter in danger or harms way or is she the one harming them?

She walked in front of the jury and started to rant to them. "This women brought drugs into a house where her two young daughters live and was part of an illegal drug trade hence why the whole incident happened anyways. This young lady" she said pointing to me. "Has just admitted to all of you that her mom has put her hands on her and by dropping the endangering the well being of a child charges you're just leaving her open to do it again. Look at this little girl and not to forget she has a four year old sister that could be receiving the same abuse!"

"Alright!" That's enough Mrs. Huges.

The Lawyer took a look around the room before turning back to the judge.

"That will be all you honor."

She took a set and my moms lawyers came to the stand and started to ask questions.

"Leticia darling do you love your mom?"

"Um... I don't know."

"You don't know, how do you not know that?"

"Because sometimes it's hard to tell."

"Hard to tell? Doesn't she cook for you? Provide you with clothes and a roof over your head? Hasn't she always been there for you even when your dad wasn't?"

"No not exactly?"

"What do you mean? haven't you always lived with your mom and she's always had custody of you and took care of you because from my understanding she has."

"My dad was always the one to provide for me and that's why he wasn't there because he was working so I could have a roof over my head, And my mom was never there for me!" I said getting a little angry.

"I had to do everything on my own, the only one that actually every cared for me was my brother and maybe dad but never my mom she was never a good mom!" I cried

I don't know where that came from but It felt good to get it off my chest.

"Miss. Ortiz do you want your mom to go to jail even longer?"

"No of course not but I also don't want her to fool everyone here into thinking that she's the model mother because she's not, well at least not to me!"

"Alright that's enough I don't want to here anything else. Take 15 minute recess and when we come back I want the verdict." The judge ordered.

**15 minutes later **

"All stand" The judge demanded.

"On the count of endangerment of a child how do you find the defendant?"

"We find the Defendant Guilty." One jury spoke.

I felt my moms eyes on me and as soon as looked her way she looked away. I know that I was probably out of line but I needed to get it off my chest.

"The defendant will be sentenced to 2 years in the California institute for woman on the account of possession of cocaine, the possession of methamphetamine ,the possession on marijuana, and the endangerment of the well being of a child."

I saw them take my mom away and I didn't know If I was sad or glad, I was more worried about what sentencing my dad got.

About an hour later my dad was sentenced to a year in 3 years in Lompoc Prison with the possibility of parole after a year for possession of an illegal weapon and assault with a deadly weapon.

When I saw my dad I was allowed to say a quick goodbye before they loaded him away on a bus and sent him away to prison.

The next part of my day was a visitation with CPS we were there for almost 6 hours arguing about who me and Adriana would stay with. Tony Obviously wanted us to stay with him and at first I got really happy because I thought that It was going to happen but then when they got my Grandparents involved is when It started to go down hill. Because my Grandparents were related by blood they won the fight and Adriana and I were getting shipped out there in three days.

* * *

**Sorry if there's grammar or spelling mistakes I'm to tired to go through and fix everything. Thanks for reading and Reviews are always nice :)**


	43. Pueto Rico

**Letty's P.O.V**

"¿Dónde está Letty?" (Where's Letty?) I heard my cousin Gaby asked her dad, my uncle Diego, as she entered the garage at my grandmothers house.

"Está allí la fijación auto de la abuela." ( She's over there fixing grandma's car.)

"Letty!" Gaby called.

"Qué?" (What?)

"La abuela quiere su ayuda con la cena." (Grandma wants your help with dinner.)

"Dile que estoy ocupado." (Tell her I'm busy.)

"Letty." She pleaded.

"Alright Estaré en un minuto." (Alright I'll be in a minute.)

She left the garage and shortly after I set my tools down and went inside.

I have been in Puerto Rico for almost two weeks and I've been hating every minute of it. I miss Mia's sweet gestures and all her little comments on how I should be more girly. I miss Dom and Vince's rude comments and annoying jokes and I miss Tony. God what I do for some of his grilled chicken that I've missed out on for the past two weeks. How am I suppose to last two more years without them.

"Leticia cariño eres un desastre, ¿por qué no te vas a quedar limpia antes de que me ayudes." (Letica my darling you're a mess why don't you go get cleaned up before you help me.) She said after I walked into the kitchen

"It's fine abuela I'll just wash my hands in here." I said in a pouty tone

"Chica whats wrong?" My grandma said sensing my tone.

"It's nothing." I said pushing past her to wash my hand.

As I washed my hands I could feel her eyes watching me and when I was done I turned back toward her.

"Really abuela, it's nothing what did you need help with?"

"Cutting the vegtable's that are behind you." She said after staring at me for a moment.

I grabbed a cutting board, a knif, and then rinsed some peppers under the before I started chopping them up.

"You know Letty I'm here for you if you need to talk." My grandma said placing her hand on my shoulder.

After a minutes she removed her hand and started to chop some vegtables next to me.

"So Adriana's leaving in a few day." My grandma stated trying to start a conversation.

"I know."

"Did you know that she might not be coming back?"

"What?!" I questioned, stopping what I was doing.

"I was talking to David over the phone the other day and he thinks that it will best for her to go live with her other grandparents back in the states."

"Why would he think that? "I questioned harshly, putting down my knife.

"Well with his job he doesn't get to see her much and it would just be easier if she was already home with his parents when he gets back instead of over here."

"Can't we just fly here back a the day before he arrives home or somthing."

"Money's tight Letica. We can't afford to keep sending her back and forth."

I don't know what came over me but I felt this rush of anger and I threw my cutting board across the room.

"Letica!" My granma yelled.

"It's not fair, why does she get live in the states and I can't. I don't want to be here I want to be with my real family back and California." I cried.

"Oh Leticia, we are your real family."

"Maybe by blood, but your not them."

"I know and I know how much you care about them but there's nothing we can do about it, your mom wants you here with us until she gets out."

"But's that not until another 2 year!"

"It will go by so quick you won't even know it."

"That's what everyone keeps telling me but two years is a long time."

She didn't say anything after that she just gave me a knowing look and then she pulled me into a long hug before letting go to clean up my mess.

**One year Later**.

"Shhh! Ustedes estar tranquilo si me pillan a cabo después de la hora de mis abuelos se van a dejar de fumar." (Shhh! Yuo guy be quit if my grandparents catch me out after curfew again they're going to kill me.) I said hushing my friends.

"Lo siento chica, pero todavia estoy sorprendido de lo qur ha aprendido a hacer esa mierda!" Sebastian my new friend joked. ( Sorry girl, but I'm still amazed how you learned to do that shit!)

"Sí chica ¿cómo aprendiste a hacer eso?" (yeah girl how did you learn how to do that stuff?)

"Les dije que tengo algunos amigos en California que saben una cosa o dos acerca de coches. Ahora sal de aquí, así que no te me sorprendí" I said shoeing them away as I slipped through my bedroom window. ( I told you guys I have some friends back in California who know a thing or two about cars. Now get out of here so you don't get me caught.)

I quietly shut my window and ran over to my bed as quietly as possible. I was already grounded from going anywhere but school and my uncle's garage and I didn't need to get caught again and have that taken away too.

I had been grounded from many things and many time since I've been here but this last time I got it the worst. Me and the two guys I was with tonight, Sebastian and Philip, had gotten caught about a month ago for boosting a car. It was something that Dom showed me how to do a few months before I left and we had done it quiet a few times before we finally got caught. We never did any real harm to the cars, we would just take them out for a joy ride and then return them when they were out of gas. But the last time we caught and I can only blame myself, see I was going a little bit too fast and we got pulled over and I'm pretty sure you can guess what happened after that.

**The next day.**

"Leticia get up you have chores to do!" My abuelo yelled pounding on the door.

I rolled over and looked at my clock which read 10:38 and I silently cursed at myself for sleeping in so late. By the time I got up, showered, gotten ready for the day, and had eaten something it would be close to noon and it's going to be like a freaking sauna outside.

I jumped in the shower quick, got dressed then I went down stairs to get something to eat.

"Buenos días Leticia." My uncle Marcus said after I walked in the kitchen, as he sipped his coffee and read the newspaper.

"Mañana tío Marcus." I answered grabbing a class off the counter and I poured myself some fresh squeezed Orange juice.

"¿Vas a entrar al garaje con el tío Diego y yo?" (Are you going to go to the garage with me and uncle Diego?)

"Me gustaría, pero no puedo porque estoy castigada." (I wish but I can't because I'm grounded.)

"That she is." My Abuela added as she walked in the room carrying a basket of Laundry.

"Te lo dije." (Told you) I mumbled to my uncle while rolling my eyes.

"Oh and cariño this came in the mail for you." She said handing my a letter. (Honey)

I looked at the envelope and it was sent from Lompoc prison. It was my dad, I set my drink down and walked into the living room taking a seat on the couch as I opened my Letter.

_Dear Letty, _

_ I know it's been forever since we've talked last but I'm doing really good and I hope you are too. I've gotten cleaned up and I've been staying out of trouble. I know you probably don't want t to hear from me or even talk to me at all or you would of answered my last two letters. Don't worry I'm not mad and I'm not writing this to make up feel bad but I just wanted to let you know that there's not a minute that's gone by that I haven't been thinking about you. You're the only thing that's been keeping me going this past year, knowing that when I get out of this hell whole I'll be coming home to you and I promise I'm going to be a better father then I have ever been before. I know what you're thinking but I promise I'm going to give you everything you deserve as soon as I get out of here. _

_ Love,_

_ Papi._

I started to tear up a little reading this Letty I never meant to hurt him by not answering his Letters I just wasn't sure how I felt about him and I didn't know what to say but I do now. I grabbed the closes thing to pen and paper that I could find and I wrote my dad a Letter.

_Dear Papi,_

_ God I don't even know where to begin, it's been way to long since we've wrote each other and I know that's my fault but I was really confused on this whole situation. I have so many different things running through my mind right now and I have so many questions to ask you. I guess I just really want to know why you never came back for me like you said you would. You promised me after you were settled down and your album was done you'd come back for me and you never did. Why? I can't understand how you could leave me with that women all those times even though I begged you and begged you to stay or take me with you! I'll I ever wanted was to be with you and for you to love me enough to do so, but I guess you don't and you probably never will but if you only knew the half of what went down in that house when you weren't there. I'll never understand how Tony can love his kids so much and you guys not love me at all, am I really that terrible of a person? You always say how much I mean to you and how much you love me but you never show it and I barley hear you say because you're always gone! You say that you continue to leave in order to make money so I can have whatever I want but the only thing that I've ever wanted is to have you with me and have you and mami happily together with no breakups, no fighting and no drama I'll I've every wanted is for us to be a family and If you stick to your word hopefully we can have that when you get out. _

_ Letty_

I must of read over my letter a dozen times debating if I should send it to him or not. Finally I got the balls to put it in an envelope and send it out to him. I dried my eyes quickly before walking back so my grandma and uncle wouldn't see me crying then I went out back to get started on my chores.

**3 weeks later**.

"Letty." My Abuela said as she gently shook me to wake me up.

"Abuela what time is it?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

"It's almost noon."

"What! How could you let me sleep so long?" I question hopping off my bed in a panic.

'Well you've been working really hard these past few weeks and I can tell you've been a bit under the weather so I figured I'd let you sleep in."

"You didn't have to do that Abuela there's work to be done around here."

"I know there's stuff to be done around here but I want you to sit down with me for a moment and talk to me." She said taking a seat on my bed and patting the mattress for me to come sit next to her.

I sat down and she started to talk.

"So another letter came for you in the mail today."

"You didn't read it did you?" I questioned

"No, but I did take the time to read who t was from this time."

"And..."

"And how do you feel about talking to your father again."

"I don't know."

"Well is that why you've been o down these past few weeks?"

"Yeah I guess."

"Well did he write you something that made upset that I should know about?"

"No Abuela it's not that?"

"Then what is it?"

"It's just.. It's... I just miss him Abuela." I partially lied.

"I know honey but you only have to wait two more year."

"I know." I answered getting really quiet.

"Alright chica I'll leave you to read your letter in peace." she said handing me the letter then she planted a kiss on my head and walked out of the room.

_Dear Letty,_

_ I'm so sorry that I made you feel that way sweetie that was never my attention. I've always loved you with all my heart and I know that I haven't showed it in the best way but I promise you baby when I get out I'm going to show it to you. And to answer your question honestly the reason I always left you with your mom is because I knew you'd be strong enough to take care of her and help her out with your siblings, I always thought you guys needed each other more then you needed me. I guess I was wrong though and I am truly sorry for that all I've ever wanted to do was to make you proud and _

_give you the life that I never had but that meant we could be together and daddy is truly sorry for that, but what breaks my heart the most is how you think I never loved you. Baby I love you more then Life it's self and I would do anything for you that's why I cried myself to sleep the night I got your letter. But don't worry honey daddy's been really good and I hired me some real_ _good lawyers so I'll be out in 2 weeks and your plane tickets are on there way. see you soon baby. _

_ Love always,_

_ Papi._

I can't believe it I'm going home.

* * *

**I hope you guys like this chapter because it took a real long time to write it. Sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes and is there's any miss use of the Spanish language, I used google translator. I'm not going to fix it tonight because it's 3:30 in the morning and I've been writing for hours. More will be up later today thanks for reading.**


	44. Look at dat ass!

**Thanks for your Review and I've taken them to consideration and that's why I decided to send her home a year early. sorry if this chapters a little boring but thanks for reading.**

* * *

**Letty P.O.V**

I had been waiting outside the airport for almost a half an hour and I was getting bit impatient, he told me he'd be picking me up at the 3 p.m. not 3:27. He has been out of jail for three days now and I guess he was still adjusting.

I wasn't really worried about seeing him I just didn't know what to say to him or what he'd say to me.

After a few more minutes I saw him pull up in his new Mercedes which just made me even more mad at him then I was before. How does he have all this money to buy nice cars when he gave my mom just enough money to get by each month.

I got in the car and I didn't say a word, afraid of what I might say I just kept my mouth shut.

He started driving and about five minutes into the car ride he tried to start up a conversation.

"So your Abuela told me that you got into some trouble a few months back." He said with an amused lool on his face.

"Well seeing that you're bringing it up means that you already know the story so what's the point of talking about it." I said with more of an attitude then I ever thought I would use with my dad and I was barley using one.

"Well I can tell that you're not in the mode to talk so I won't push I'll let you talk to me when you're ready."

Slightly applicative of him respecting me I thanked him and then I told him that I liked his new car because it really was nice. But after that he blasted the radio the way we both liked it and we rode for another hour without talking to each other.

When we got to our house it went straight to my room, it felt weird being back in my old house but I felt happy knowing that I wouldn't be here long. I picked up the phone and dialed the Toretto's number.

_"Hello" _

Thank god it was Mia who answered

_"Hey Mi" _

_"Letty is that you?"_

_"Yup, how are you calling me from your old number."_

I went silent for a moment waiting for her to but 2 and 2 together and sure enough she did because I heard a loud scream.

_"Letty you're home, I can't believe it! When did you get back? Scratch that when are you coming over?"_

_"Actually I was hoping that I could come over now things are still awkward with my da..."_

_"Yes!" _

Mia yelped before I could even finish my sentence.

_"I'll call the guys and tell them to come home now." _

_"Okay but don't tell them I'm there I want it to be a surprise."_

_"Alright Let just hurry up and get over here!"_

_"I'm just going to change out of my airplane clothes because I look like I just woke up and then I'll be over." _

_"Okay just hurry."_

We hung up the phone and I went to get ready for some reason I actually wanted to look good before I went over there, something I had never cared to do before but a lot ha changed in the past year.

For one I hit puberty so I start to fill out and I grew a couple of inches. I wasn't like a six foot Barbie but I was now almost 5'4 and I was developing curves along with breast that was still small but there, I think my body messed something up a little because I got more of an ass then I did boobs.

But I was hoping that Dom liked that because one thing that hadn't changed was how I felt about him and during my year away I thought about him a lot and I realized that I actually had feelings for Dom and it wasn't a little kid crush but I would never let him know that unless I knew he felt the same way, but he probably never will.

I took of my sweats and my baggy sweat shirt off I debated on just wearing my wife beater but I thought that was a little to showy so I took to off and put on an over sized silk white T-shirt that use to be my brothers.

Once the shirt was on I pulled it to my nose and I took a big whiff of it, I swear it still smelt like him and that made me just want to wear it even more.

I then went to my bag figuring that none of my jeans that I left here would fit me anymore and I slipped on a tight pair of a light blue skinny jeans that had a couple of self made holes. I put on a pair of all white sneakers and my diamond cross necklace, them I took my hair out of it's messy bun.

I had to say that my cousin had done a nice job cutting my hair, she was an expiring hair stylist and had begged me to let her do my hair and it wasn't half bad. My long, wavy, raven colored hair was now just below my shoulders and it was as straight as needles. I had bangs now and I have never had bangs in my whole life and they honestly looked good.

I walked down stair and I was about to go out the door when I ran into my dad.

"Going somewhere?"

"Um yeah." I said letting go of the door handle. "I was going to go say hi to the Toretto's, you know because I haven't seen them in a year."

"Yeah well you haven't seen me in a year either don't you think that you should stay home for tonight and go over there tomorrow." It was more of a statement then a question but I answered it anyways.

"Well I'm use to being away from you for long periods of time but they were in my life for a solid four years without going any were and that's more then I can say for you, so yeah I think I should go over there and say hi to them."

"I guess I deserve that."

"Yeah you do." I couldn't believe that I was speaking to my dad like this but he just made me so angry that I couldn't help it.

"Alright well I guess I'll see you later then."

He looked so hurt and it broke my heart to see and it made me want to apologize right then and there and give him a big hug but I couldn't I had to stand my ground with this situations so I just walked out the door.

I walked over to the Toretto's to be met by Mia in the driveway I guess I had kept her waiting to long and she was about to walk over to my house.

**Dom's P.O.V**

"So why did Mia say we had to come home early?"

"I don't know she just said that she had a huge surprise for us at home and we needed to get there right away. "

"Well she's going to be mad when she see's that your dad is not with us."

"She'll get over it, it was actually busy today he couldn't just leave and anyways he said he'd close in about an hours so he won't be too long."

"What do you think the surprise is?"

"I don't know V but I..."

I was stopped mid sentence by Vince slamming one of his fist against his chest causing both of us to stop.

"Ow dude that hurt." I said rubbing my chest.

"Sorry brother but look at that." He said pointing to a Mia and some girl standing in the drive way.

"All I see is back dude."

"I know Dom but that's a hot back."

I looked again and saw a petite girl with raven colored hair, she was wearing a white over sized shirt but it was scrunched up in the back giving us a perfect view of her nice ass and now I knew what Vince was staring at and what he made us stop for.

"So maybe her surprise is that she made a new hot friend and wants us to take turns giving her a ride." Vince joked patting me on the back.

"Yeah V it was really nice of her to do that for me!" I smiled.

"Hey dude I saw her first."

"What are five year olds fighting over a toy?"

"That's nice toy that I'm willing to fight for." Vince said sounding a bit serious.

"Vince you know I don't like to share."

"Trust me brother I know, but you might just have to on this one or give her to me fully."

"Not a chance in hell that's happening."

"Then I'll race for her."

"You'll race me for her?"

"Yeah, why not unless you're scared that I'm going to win."

"Okay V what's the stakes."

"The first one to the driveway gets her and the other has to back off completely."

"Deal."

"Go!" Vince yelled as he took off.

"Cheater!" I called from behind him but sure enough I caught up and beat him to the driveway.

"I win!" I said happily.

"Yeah whatever." Vince spat

"Oh come on man don't be like that it's not my fault you're slow."

He ignored my comment and we walked up to the girls, I could tell Mia saw because she started smiling but the other girl had not notice me yet or at least she didn't turn around to acknowledge my presents.

"Hey lady's" I said putting my arm around the unknown girl.

"Hey Dom" She said smiling as she turned around wrapping her arms around my neck, pulling me into a hug.

"Letty" I spat out in disbelief.

I could hear Vince burst out laughing as soon as I said her name.

"Um I don't know what's so funny but if you don't hug me back this is going to get really awkward."

"Sorry." I chocked out as I wrapped my arms around her back.

She let go of me and then she went over and gave Vince a big hug.

We all walked inside and sat in front of the TV. We ordered Pizza and called my dad to pick it up on his way home.

Vince kept giving me these weird looks and I don't know why because he was thinking the same thing I was before we found out who the girl was.

"So Letty when did you get back?" Vince Questioned

"Like right before I got here. I got home from the airport changed, had a small encounter with my dad and then I came here and was talking with Mia until you two interrupted us."

"Interesting." Vince Said smiling

I kicked him under the table and he just gave me a knowing look.

"Look man I wasn't going to say anything."

"Say anything about what? You guys are acting really weird?"

"It's probably about him getting in trouble and he doesn't want you to know." Mia piped in.

"What did you get un trouble for?" Letty questioned.

"Nothing." I said lying to her.

'No Mia that's not what we're talking about." Vince Said laughing.

"Then what's it about?" Mia questioned

"Nothing it's just Letty."

"Vince stop."

"What about me?" Letty questioned.

"Nothing." I answered Quickly.

"It's not nothing, Letty both Dom and I realized that you."

I could tell he started to choke on his words as soon as she sent daggers into him daring him to continue with her eyes.

"Um, we noticed that you umm... you.."

"Yes Vince you can say it, I hit puberty like a normal 13 year girl or did you forget that I was a girl."

"No I just didn't want you to hurt me."

"I was tempted but I thought It was kinds funny that you both noticed that."

"Hey daddy!" I heard Mia chirp as the door flung open.

"Where is she." He smiled as he set the Pizza down on the counter.

"Hey Mr. T." Letty said standing up and of course my gaze went right to her ass, something that Vince caught me do.

She gave a big hug and he lifted her off the ground spinning her around in a circle.

"Look at you you've defiantly grown up a lot."

"Yeah we were actually just discussing that." She said turning around to face us.

"You boys better keep your hands off of her." My dad warned.

"Ew dad that's gross she's way too young." I said even though putting my hands on her was the only thing I could think about doing.

I looked up at Letty to see her reaction and she was sticking her tongue out at me.

"And that proves my point." I said and we all let out a laugh.

**Letty's P.O.V**

About a half an hour latter we were sitting at the coffee table in the living room eating pizza and playing cars we we're joking around when Tony brought up a subject that I didn't wan to talk about.

"So Letty on my way home I ran into your dad he was outside playing basketball."

"Yeah what's the point?" I said snapping a little.

"I was just saying no need to bite my head off."

"Sorry Mr. T I'm just not on the best terms with him right now."

"It's okay but I stopped and talked to him and he happened to mention something about you getting into some trouble back in Puerto Rico.

"Oh god!" I said hitting my head my head on the table.

"Wait Letty got into trouble, god I could of never seen that one coming."

"Shut up V." I said laughing at his comment.

"No I'm talking some serious trouble, like could of spent a few months in juvie."

"Oh my god what did you do Letty?" Mia asked a little shocked.

"A few of my friends and I got a little bored one night and being that we were to young to drive we sorta boost some cars and I was driving a little too fast and we got caught, It's really not that big of a deal." I said trying to shrug it off.

They all stared at me for a minute.

"Our little Letty's a criminal." Vince said causing us all to laugh.

* * *

**Next chapter will be a little longer, Reviews are nice let me know what you think. **


	45. Moms anniversary

**Letty's P.O.V**

It has been almost a week since I've been back I still haven't said much to my dad but my main priority was on what Dom did. Tony's too mad to even talk about it, Dom doesn't speak about it and he won't answer me when I ask. Vince is sworn to secrecy not to tell and every time that I've convinced Mia to tell me we've gotten interrupted. But today I'm determined to find out and I'm not going home until I know.

I walked into the Toretto's house to see Mia sitting on the couch with tears in her eyes, not crying just teary eyed and Vince was sitting next to her whispering something into her ear.

"Hey guys what's going on?"

"Nothing Letty we're just chillin." Vince said in a positive tone, which was weird because Mia was sitting right next to him almost in tears.

I was about to bullshit him when Tony called me into the kitchen, I gave Vince a suspicious look that he caught and I turned away to go into the kitchen.

"Hey Mr. T what's going on?"

"I'm cooking a big lunch."

"I can see by the massive amount of food on the table, but my question is why? It's not Sunday."

" I know it's not Sunday but it is the anniversary of their moms death." He said turning towards me.

"Wait your wife's death?"

"Yup, that would be the one." Tony said and I could see the tears dwell up in his eyes but he quickly brushed them away.

"I'm sorry Mr. T I didn't know."

"I know Letty we usually don't talk about it besides on this day and usually you're gone during this time."

"Yeah usually I would be coming home in a week or two from my dads or Puerto Rico."

"Yeah I know and that's why you always miss out on this day."

"So how are you holding up?" I asked as I took a seat at the table surrounded by mounds of food.

"I'm good Let thanks for the concern but its not me I'm worried about."

"Mia seemed okay to me, I mean of course she looked upset but that's to be expected right."

"No not Mia Letty, it's Dom."

"Dom?" I questioned

"Yeah he has it worse than Mia, you know he was older when she past away so he remembers more about her and it makes it hurt worse."

"I know what you mean."

He smiled knowingly and put his hand on my knee.

"Look Let I just thought that because you and Dom were close before you left that maybe he'll talk to you about it because he just shuts me out."

"Are you sure he wouldn't rather talk to Vince, I mean yeah me we were close but Vince is his best friend."

"He tried and got no where, Letty I just want to make sure he's alright."

"I'll try but I doubt he'll open up to me about it."

"You never know."

"So where is he? Did he lock himself in room or something?"

"No he's out back, he said he needed some fresh air."

"All right, I'll be back." I said as I left the kitchen

I stopped in front of Mia and put my hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Mia is there anything I can do to help."

She just smiled and shook her head at me,

"Thanks Letty but I'm fine."

"Are you sure because I'm here If you want to talk."

"Thanks Let but really I'm fine."

"Alright then I'll be back, I'm going to go talk to Dom."

"Good luck with that one." Vince said in all seriousness.

"Thanks I'll need it."

I made my way back outside to see Dom sitting on the picnic table just staring into space. We haven't really talked much since I've been back so I wasn't sure how keen he'd be on opening up to me.

I walked over to the picnic table and just looked at him for a moment, I knew he knew I was standing there but neither of us said anything.

"How you holding up?" I question after a minute

He didn't answer me so I took a seat next to him on the picnic table.

"You know you don't have to go through this alone, we're all here for you."

"Thanks Letty but I don't need your pity." He snapped

"Trust me Dom I feel no pity for you."

"Then what is it?" He growled.

"It's me trying to be a good friend!"

"Well I don't want you to be my friend Letty I want you to leave me the hell alone."

"I can't do that Dom."

"And why is that Letty?"

"Because as much as you hate to admit it I am your friend and as much as you'd like to think that your the only one hurting your not, your dad and Mia are in there just as upset as you are."

"They sure have a weird way of showing it?"

"Everyone grieves differently Dom."

"Letty can you please just leave me alone I don't wont advice from someone who has no Idea what they're talking about."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"It means that I know your parents haven't been the best to you but they're still alive and you have no idea what its like to lose someone you love."

"Dom don't start talking about stuff you know nothing about, how would you know if I've lost some that I've loved or not! You don't have to be an ass just because you're in pain and you think no one else know what your going through."

I was mad, he has no idea what I've been trough and him sulking around acting like he's the only one hurting right now when I know just by looking at their faces that Mia and Tony are in just as much pain and really need him with them right now.

"Really Letty who have you lost that you seem to care so much about?" He asked in a harsh tone finally looking at me.

"It's none of your business Dom." I said still angry with him.

"Now who's shutting who out?" He said in a softened tone.

"Fine Dom you want to know so badly... It's my brother!" I said yelling the first part but easing up as I told him.

"What? I thought you said that you guy just had a falling out or something and lost touched after you moved here.'

"No." I said shaking my head. " I lied we moved here because my brother died and we need to get away."

"I'm sorry Let I didn't know, I never would of said..."

"Don't worry about it Dom." I said interrupting him. " It's my fault I should of told you sooner."

"So why didn't you?"

" I don't know, I guess I just felt like if I came clean and told you guys the truth then that would mean that I'd finally have to admit to him being gone and I wasn't ready for that. I wasn't ready to accept that he was gone yet, and I know it probably sounds silly but..."

"No Letty it doesn't sound silly at all I actually makes a lot of sense I use to feel the same way."

"And now how do you feel?"

"I feel sad but not because she's gone I'm sad because I can't remember her Letty as much as try to I just can't"

"Well it's been a long time Dom I'm sure it happens all the time."

"Yeah I guess ten years is along time."

"Yeah it is and I'm sure if you just look at some old photographs or something that you'll begin to remember her."

"I know but I just hate that I can't remember her myself, I mean with photographs I'll be able to remember her looks but what about her touch and her voice, you know the way she walked, her laugh, and all those little things that probably annoyed me then but I'd die just to see her do them one more time... Do you remember everything about your brother?"

I thought about his question for a minute before answering.

"Yeah, I remember everything about my brother his voice, his laugh, the big dimples that he'd get when he smiled, I remember the way he walked and how awesome he thought he was, you know kinda like you." I said smiling and pointing at him. " I remember how he would take me to the garage that he worked at and teach me everything he knew, he use to love how enthused I'd get over cars, and what I likes the most about him is he always treated me like I was an actual human being instead of a dumb little girl who knew nothing, he was straight up with me and he always watched out and took care of me over everything else he did, he always put me first and he was there to hold me when my dad was away and I was feeling sad or when my mom wasn't being too nice to me. He was always there when I looked back, the one constant thing that I had in my life, he was more of a parent to me then my actual parents were."

I don't know when I started crying but I felt a tear roll down my check and I whipped it away as quickly as it fell, hoping that Dom didn't see it. But to no luck he did and he pulled me in close to him and pulled me into a hug. Maybe it was my luck after all.

"You don't always have to be such a tough girl." Dom said still holding me tight against his rock hard body.

I didn't say anything for a while I just sat there and trying to hold back my tear while he hugged me. Then I just started laughing.

"What?" Dom questioned with a smile on his face, wondering why I was suddenly laughing.

"He use to do this stupid Donald duck impression in order to make me laugh when I was younger and it just popped into my head." I said still laughing.

"Oh" He said shaking his head at me and letting out a small chuckle himself.

"Hey there's that famous Toretto smile." I said bumping him arm lightly with my fist.

"Yeah it seems to come out a lot when you're around." He admitted

"Well I'll take that as a complement."

We sat in silence for a few minutes just staring at nothing until Dom started talking again.

"Hey Letty?"

"Yeah." I answered turning to meet his gaze.

"How did your brother die?"

I sighed heavily and then put my head down.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to. I wasn't trying to make you upset again I was just curious."

"No it's fine Dom." I said raising my head to meet his again.

"My brother was murdered."

"Murdered!?" He questioned a little shocked and not sure if he heard me correctly.

"Yeah." I answered feeling a little teary eyed. " Some guy at a party who till this day I still don't know his name stabbed him to what the police estimated to be seven times."

"Why?"

" Um, well." I hesitated on tell him why because I wasn't sure if he could handle it or if I could handle him knowing that about me.

"I guess he was just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"I'm sorry Letty."

"Don't be it was a long time ago."

"It still sucks and shouldn't of happened."

"You're most certainly right I does suck and it shouldn't of happened."

"Well thanks."

"Thanks for what?" I questioned.

"For having a crappier life then me." He laughed.

"What?" I questioned as a smile formed on my face.

"Nah I'm just joking with you, but seriously thanks for opening up and telling me it means a lot."

"Yeah it feels good to finally get it out in the open."

"Yeah I just wish I could remember as much about my mom as you do your brother."

"Well try looking at some old photographs or you could try going through some of her old stuff if you still have any, maybe that well help jog your memory and bring back some happy thoughts about her."

"Yeah I guess I could try that."

"I'm sure Mia and your dad would love to do that with you."

"Yeah I'm sure they would."

"And Dom just because you can't see your mom doesn't mean she's not here she's probably looking down on us right now listening to our every word."

"You know she probably knows what you did to get in to trouble too, you know something I still don't know!" I said giving him a slight nudge with my elbow in the side.

"You really want to know don't you?"

"I really really do Dom will please tell me." I begged

"Well you'll figure it out eventually anyways so I might as well tell you now and get it over with."

"Okay so tell me!" I said getting a little exiting causing Dom to laugh.

"I got caught street racing."

"What! That's it?" I said a little disappointed that that's all he was in trouble for.

"Geez Let way to make it sound like it's no big dead, but no that's not all of it."

"Okay so tell me what happened."

"Well originally I had planed on racing Johnny Tran, You know who is right?"

"Yeah, spoiled rich kid right?"

"Yup that would be him."

"I thought you guys were cool."

"We are but you know he's one of those guys that you don't hate and you consider to be a friend but you only trust him as far you can throw him."

"Right."

"So anyways I was suppose to be racing him but his car was in the shop so he bailed out last minute, I think he was just scared to go up against all of this awesomeness."

"Oh god." I said shaking my head.

"Shut up." He laughed.

"So how did you end up street racing if Johnny bailed?"

"Let me finish." He snapped jokingly.

"Okay." I said putting up my hands " No need to bite my head off" I joked

"So right after Tran pulled out his cousin Lance jumped in and took his place and I've seen Lance race a few times he's good but nothing the all mighty Dom can't take."

"You did not just refer to yourself as all might Dom did you?"

"Letty do you want to know what happened are you going to keep patronizing me."

"No go on I wouldn't want to disrupt the all might Dom."

"Okay so..."

"But may I say." I said interrupting him just to make him mad.

"What?"

"Has your head always been that big or is it just your ego that inflates it?"

"Letty."

"What it's a serious question."

He answered me with a very playful but angry stare.

"Okay go on and this time I promise I wont interrupt."

'So of course I accepted Lances challenge to a race but it wasn't the normal quarter mile down the road it was an actual race through the streets. I mean it was kinda a dead road and it was almost one in the morning so we figured that no one would be up and there would be no traffic to dodge."

"So how did you get caught?"

"Well we were racing down the street and I was in head of him of course and I mean I was really in head of him until he hit his nos, Which I didn't have because I hadn't been racing that long and I didn't have enough money to pay for it after I had updated all my car part to the ones I needed for racing."

"So did he end up in head of you?"

"No but he was close, Then he tried to bump me with his car to slow me down but I swerved out of the way and we he went to do it a second time I just stopped my car because I had to much money and time put in it that wining the race didn't mean that much to me if it meant ruining my car and using all the money to fix it."

"Right so what happened?"

"Well when I stopped my car Lance obviously wasn't expecting it so he flew forward and to the side and he ended up hitting somebody."

"He was alright though? I mean he didn't die did he?"

"No just a broken leg and a concussion, plus he had to get 16 stitches where a piece of glass from the windshield cut him."

"Why was he out running at that hour anyways?"

"I don't know I guess he told the cops that he had been fighting with his girl and he needed to blow off some steam."

"Oh well that blows"

"Your telling me imagine if that guy had died there would be no way in hell that I'd be sitting here right now."

"What do you mean?"

"Well Lance is juvie right now for six mouths and the guy lived, if he died there would be no way he'd only have six months and there's no way I would of just got off with a slap on the wrist."

"What's your punishment If you don't mind me asking?"

"Well my dad told me that when you came back I'd have to actually talk to you."

"Haha Toretto you're so funny I forgot to laugh."

"I thought it was, but seriously I got my license suspended for six months and It's going on my permit record."

"Since when do you care about having a permit record?"

"I don't I just said its going on there."

"Oh... Well this really sucks Dom now that you can't drive who's going to be my personal chuffer."

"Oh trust me Letty I wouldn't be driving you anywhere anyways, no pests in my car."

"Oh yes you would." I stated matter- of- factly.

"No I wouldn't" he said laughing.

"Yes you most certainly would."

"You'd probably just follow me around everywhere I went anyways."

"No I wouldn't" I stated slightly offended.

"Yes you would."

"No Dominic, I wouldn't"

"Yes Leticia, You would"

"Even if you I did you'd love it."

"You sound so sure of that."

"Well that because it's true."

"Are you sure about that one?"

"Face it Dom the sooner you admit that you love me the easier it will be on your fragile little heart." I said in a sympathetic voice as I place my hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

"Well some one got awfully confident when she was gone."

"No I think I've just been talking to you for too long."

"Yeah whatever, so anyways My pop's also grounded me for the whole summer, I'm also on probation for the next 6 months and I have to do community service every weekend until I've completed all 120 of my hours."

"Wow your life sucks, how many hours have you completed?"

"68"

"Looks like you've got a while to go"

"Yeah well I've been doing it all summer almost every Friday and Saturday."

"Well your punishment could of be worse."

"Like how?"

"Well you could of been band from seeing me." I said smiling trying to make him laugh.

"Well we didn't even know you'd be coming home a year early or else my dad probably would have band me from seeing you, just like he band me from the garage."

"What? I saw you in the garage yesterday and the days before that."

"I know I just recently got him to let me come back like 2 weeks ago."

"Well I guess I don't need to ask you what you've been doing all summer because the word chores come to mind seeing that you've been grounded the whole time."

"Yeah pretty much you know how strict my dads grounding is."

"Yeah and what about this past year what have you been up to?"

"Nothing much the same old same old, school, working at the garage, got into some street racing after I got my license, different girl every night."

"Ew, Dom I didn't need to know about the last part."

"What's the matter Letty are you jealous that I was with other girls."

"Now who's full of themselves?"

"I'm just joking with you, you know you're like a little sister to me." He said putting an arm around me.

I just flashed him a smile but little did he know that he just broke my heart into a million of little pieces knowing that he thought of my as a sister.

"Enough about me, what about you? You just spent a year in Puerto Rico how was it?"

"Actually, surprisingly it was good. I mean I hated it at first I wanted nothing more then to come home but after a while I got use to it and it was really nice. I enjoyed spending time with my family but most of all I enjoyed having a lot of time to myself to really think about things."

"Like what kind of things?"

"Like myself and my parents and just how I had been living before. I was in a bad place for a really long time and after so much time without all the drama I was really able to think about myself and my life and how I didn't want to live like that any longer."

"Well good for you, even though I don't know half the things you're referring to it's still good to know that your happy. But don't go changing to much I like the old you, you were fun, a little annoying at time but still you were fun to be around."

"Thanks, and sorry about that I never meant to annoy you guys or follow you around so much I guess I just looked up to you in a way."

"No need to apologize and If we're telling the truth I'm glad that you always followed us around."

"Well that's good to know." I said smiling at him

"Yeah and I'm sorry that we haven't talked much these past few day since you've been back but I did miss you it wasn't the same here without you."

"Well it's not like we completely were out of each others lives, I mean me and Mia wrote each other all the time. Something you and Vince could of done!" I said in a sarcastic angry tone.

"Hey you could of wrote us, it works both ways."

"No I don't make the first move."

"Well that's something I'll have to remember." He whispered

"And we talked on every major holiday like, Thanks Giving, Christmas, New Years, and you even called me on Valentines day. Why you call me of all people on Valentines Day is beyond me but whatever you need to do to satisfy your lonely needs." I said getting a little curious to why he called me on Valentines Day.

"I wasn't lonely, I just want to talked to you and see if you hand any special plans."

"I was 12 Dom, and you don't have to lie to me it's okay that you couldn't get a date I'm not going to make fun of you."

"Hey I had a date." He said defensively.

"What did she bail? Cause I would of."

"Ouch Letty that hurt, you're suppose to be making feel better not worse." He said playfully

"Hey don't get me wrong Dom you're good looking and all but you're such a douche." I laughed.

"Letty all I heard is that you think I'm good looking." He smiled

"Of course it is." I said rolling my eyes but still laughing.

"Dom!" Mia called from the back door.

"What?" he questioned as I silently cursed and strangled her in my mind for interrupting our talk.

"Dads done cooking all the food he wants you two to come inside and eat."

"Okay well be in in a minute."

She closed the door and Dom used my thy to help stand himself up.

"You Coming?"

"Are you going to talk to them later about her?"

"Yeah I'm going to talk to them."

"Good." I said smiling that I had accomplished my goal.

"So are coming or are you going to stay out here all night?"

"Actually I think I'm going to go home and let you spend time with your family."

"You are my family Let."

"I know but I want to spend some time with my dad, we haven't really talked much since I've gotten back."

"Alright well I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yeah, tomorrow."

We started to go our separate ways until Dom called my name.

"Yeah?" I answered

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, anytime you want to talk or you just need ta friend I'm here for you."

"Thanks Let and same here."

I smiled at him and walked the rest of the way home.

When I walked through the door I saw my dad with bowl of popcorn on his lap with a soda in one hand and the remote in the other. He was watching a Giants game and he looked comfy as hell on the couch.

"You're home early."

"Yeah I wanted to spend so time with my Papi." I said smiling as I sat next to him on the couch.

I leaned into him and put my head against his chest as I grabbed a handful of popcorn and he put his arm around me pulling me closer to him.

"So who's wining?"

* * *

**So this this chapter kind dragged on but I got caught up in Dom and Letty's conversation. Thanks for reading and please review and let me know what you think?**


	46. stuck up snobs

**Letty's P.O.V**

"Wow Letty that sounds like so much fun I'm so jealous that you got to go." Mia wined from across the Kitchen table.

"What sound like so much fun?" Dom questioned as he walked into the kitchen where Mia and I were peeling corn husk for today's BBQ.

"Letty was just telling me about her trip to Mexico." Mia chirped

"You went to Mexico?" Dom asked as he grabbed a soda out of the fridge."

"Yeah when I was in Puerto Rico my uncle decided that he wanted to pack up his family and move to Mexico to learn about his heritage and I got to go to help him move into his new house."

"I thought you're mom's side of the family was all Puerto Rican?"

"I thought so to but when I was down there my abuela told me she was originally from Mexico. Her dad was in the importing and exporting business back when she was a kid and she went with him on one of his business trips to Puerto Rico when she was 16 and that when she met my abuelo. She ended up staying there with him and they started a family."

"That's really cool Let, I here Mexico is amazing." Dom said taking a sip of his soda.

"Oh trust me it is."

After that Dom went back to play video games in the living room with Vince and me and Mia continued to peel corn.

Dinner was good we all enjoyed ourselves and the people from church loved Tony's chicken and so did I.

**2 weeks later.**

Today was the first day of school and I was a little worried about going back I didn't leave on the best terms with anybody but Zack but honestly I didn't really care because the majority of them are stuck up snobs.

I have been talking to Nicole a lot more recently I kept in contact with her when I was in Puerto Rico but mot as much as I should of. We have been friends for a really long time and we had so much in common that I really wanted to work on our friendship and make it as strong as it once was.

I was starting the 8th grade today and it was my last year of junior high I was exited for this mostly because it meant next year I'd be in the same school as Dom except he'd be a senior and I'd be a freshman so I doubt we'd even be in contact much.

I woke up around 6:30 a.m today I jump in the shower, blow dried my hair only to put it in a messy bun, and I slipped on a pair of dark green cargo pants over my boxers, then I put on a wife better and I over sized sweat shirt. I looked just like I did before I left and that's how I wanted people to see me when I returned. I put my cross necklace and tucked it into my shirt so no one would see it because I didn't want people to know that I had the money to afford something like that because I was afraid that they'd try to be my friend just for the money that wasn't even actually mine.

I put on my converse and threw my black school bag over my shoulders only wearing one strap.

"Papi!" I called from the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm in the kitchen." He called back.

I made my way into the kitchen to find my dad searching through the cabinets looking for something to eat.

"How could we possible be out of food?"

"Because we haven't been food shopping since we got back."

"I went and got some groceries right when they released me."

"Papi that was like 3 weeks ago and we both eat like hogs?"

"I guess I'll just go out for breakfast do you want to come?"

"I can't I have school."

"Right and I wouldn't be a good father If I let you skip would I."

"In my book yes but in normal parenting books no it wouldn't be. Besides Tony would be furious with me if I skipped the first day of school."

"You know Letty you could of asked me for some money so you could by some new clothes."

"I know but I didn't need any new clothes these ones fit just fine."

"Are you sure your brothers clothes aren't too big for you?" He questioned knowing that this sweatshirt was my brothers.

"I like wearing it Papi, it makes me happy, and if you don't mind I must be going to the Toretto's before Vince eats all the beacon."

"Aright have fun at school."

"Not likely and I'll pick up some groceries after practice and bring them here before I go over to the garage for a few hours."

"Well I guess I wont be seeing you all day."

"Sorry Papi I'm busy."

"What practice do you have.?"

"Soccer coach Carr asked me to join the Varsity Soccer team."

"Wow that's two varsity sports you'll be playing soccer and basketball."

"Yeah it could be three depending on witch spring sport I want to do, I could play Varsity Softball or Varsity track but if I want to play baseball I'd either be put on the Modified or JV team but that's months away so I don't have to think about that now." I sais putting my sunglasses on and walking to the door.

"Adiós Papi."

" Adiós mija."

I walked down the street and it was already hot as hell outside and it was only 7:15 in the morning.

"Hey Mr. T" I said walking in the Toretto's house.

"Hey Let I'm in the Kitchen making some breakfast if you want some."

"Of course I want some." I said already in the kitchen reaching for a piece of beacon off of a plate that Tony was filling up.

"Hey that's mine go get your own plate."

"Fine.' I said

I went over and got a plate then I filled it with beacon scrabble eggs and toast.

"There's orange juice in the fridge."

"Thanks Mr. T." I said setting down my plate and pouring my self a glass of orange juice, then I sat down and started eating my breakfast.

"So where are your kids?" I asked as I ate a piece of my beacon.

"There still getting ready."

"Geez how long does it take to get ready?"

"Well you know Mia and Dom was having a little trouble getting up so he got a bucket of ice water dumped on him so of course he was whining about that for like ten minutes before getting ready."

"Hey where's V?" I asked after noticing that my food addicted friend was still not at the table even though breakfast had been ready for few minutes.

"He went home last night, said he'd be back to bring everyone to school so you don't have to ride the bus."

"Why did he go home, he barley ever does that?"

"I don't know I tried to ask him but he said his mom just needed some help with things around the house so he went home for the night."

"Well then maybe that's all it is." I said trying to lighten the mood I could tell that Tony didn't have a good feeling about the situation but he had no choice but to let Vince go.

"I hope so Letty."

"Hey Let." I heard Dom say as he walked into the kitchen with nothing but a towel around his waist allowing my to see his tan muscular body

"Dom put some clothes on no one wants to see that." Tony ordered

"Oh I beg to differ" Dom laughed.

"I think Tony meant put some clothes on before I barf up my breakfast." I wasn't going to let Dom know that I though he had a killer body.

"You know you can't stop staring."

"Trust me I'd rather stick nine inch nails through each one of my eye lids."

"But that would ruin your pretty eyes." Dom said flashing me a smile that I couldn't help but return and I was only hoping that I wasn't blushing.

"Dominic." Tony warned.

"Alright I'm going." Dom said taking a piece of beacon of my plate."

"Hey get your own," I laughed swatting his hand away.

"But yours taste so much better."

"Dominic." Tony growled

"Alright I'm going."

When Dom left I felt Tony's eyes on me and I looked over to meet his gaze.

"What?" I questioned.

"Nothing." He said as he sipped his coffee.

I was about to ask him why he was staring at me but Mia walked into the kitchen in high spirits.

"Good morning Father!" Mia said smiling as she placed a kiss on his check.

"Good morning Let.. oh?"

"What? Is there something in my teeth?" I asked scrubbing my teeth causing Tony to laugh.

"No Letty you don't have anything in your teeth it's just the way your dressed."

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" I asked getting a little defensive.

"Nothing it's just you've worn that outfit like a million times and even though you've grown up a little and fit into a little better and I do me a little, it's still unflattering and you look like your about to rob a bank."

"Or boost cars." Tony added causing me laugh a little.

I was a little taken back by Mia's comment and I was just hoping that the snobby girl in our school did not get to her when I was away.

"I like what I'm wearing Mia."

"I know you do Letty and I don't know how to really say this without being mean but if you wear that to school I don't know if I can be seen with you."

"Mia!" Tony snapped.

"Daddy She'll just embarrass me in front of all my friends."

"Hello I'm right here!" I yelled a little shocked with Mia

"I'm sorry but if you could just change your clothes and maybe put on some makeup we could be seen witch each other, I'll even let you borrow my stuff."

"Mia are you actually listening to yourself you sound like all those girls that we use to make fun of!"

"Letty that was a long time ago." She whined

"Well I never would of guessed that you'd stoop to that level while I was gone."

"Letty get over yourself when are you going to realize that dressing like a boy and beating people up isn't cool."

"I'm not trying to be cool that's who I am, you're the one hat's trying to be cool by acting like them and dressing like that!" I yelled noticing what little clothes she was actually wearing.

"Maybe Letty's right Mia, you should go change it's not appropriate for a young lady to dress like that." Tony added

"But daddy all my friend dress like this and I'm mean all my friends." Mia said looking at me when she said the last part.

"Wow I'm going to go before Mia's ego gets bigger then Dom's." I said trying to lighten the situation.

I could tell Tony wasn't very happy with her and obviously I wasn't either.

"Letty how are you going to get to school?" Tony asked.

"I'll walk to the bus stop and if the bus has already stopped I'll walk."

"Letty why don't you just wait till Vince gets here and ride to school with them.

"No It's okay I wouldn't want to embarrass anyone by riding to school with them."

I could see that Mia was feeling bad about what she had said by the expression on her face but I guess she really wanted to fit in because she didn't say anything as I walked out the door.

**Nobody's P.O.V**

Both Mia and Tony were giving each other death stares before Dom entered the room. Tony had never been more disappointed with his daughter then he was at that moment.

"Where did Letty go?" Dom asked as he reentered the kitchen after getting dressed.

After Dom spoke Tony and Mia brought there eyes to him for a brief moment before Mia pushed passed him and stomped out of the room in her high heals.

"What's that about and where did Letty go?"

"That was your sister being very disrespectful to her best friend hence why Letty's not here."

"Why what did she do?" Dom asked putting a plate of food in the microwave to heat it up.

"She basically told Letty to change her outfit or they couldn't be seen in public together because she'd be too embarrassed." Tony said in a disappointed tone.

"No she didn't!" Dom said with huge grin appearing on his mouth.

"Yes she did and it's not funny Dom Letty's your friend."

"I know it's not funny I'm just surprised Letty didn't punch her in the face."

"Letty wouldn't do that to Mia they're best friends."

"Letty would do that to anyone who talked to her like that. God I can't wait to tell Vince." Dom Laughed as he took his food out of the Microwave and started to eat.

Letty's P.O.V

I couldn't believe Mia would say that to me we're suppose to be best friend and best friends would never talk to each other like that. I just don't get how a year ago Mia was fine with how I dressed and acted now I'm cramping her style. I guess a lot has changed in the past year. But I do no something that will hopefully never change. I took my cell phone out of my back pocket.

_"Hello"_

_"Hey Nicole it's Letty"_

_"Hey girl what's up"_

_"Nothing much I was just wondering if you were at school yet."_

_"What! Come on Letty you know me I'm always fashionably late especially on the first day" _

_"Well how would you feel about being really late and not showing up at all?"_

_"Skipping the first day? That's bad ass Let but I'm totally in." _

_"Great." _I said smiling through the phone.

* * *

**I didn't really intend on having Mia and Letty get in to a fight it sort of just happened so I'm going to roll with it. I don't really see Mia staying stuck up like that but I'm not sure let me know what you guys think. **


	47. A Trip Down Memory Lane

**I'm going to try and keep this little fight going on between Mia and Letty as long as possible but I don't know how long it will last. I love the Dom and Letty stuff too but they don't get together until she's 16 and right now she's only 13 so until then it's only going to be harmless flirting.**

* * *

**Letty's P.O.V **

I ended up walking to my old neighborhood to meet Nicole she offered to meet me half way but I wanted to get away from here so I offered to walk all the way to her and it took over two hours for me to walk there.

I was waiting at this old book store that was about a block from my old house.

"Hey girl!" I heard Nicole yell as she approached me.

"Hey!" I said and as soon as I saw her I couldn't stop smiling.

Nicole looked different from the last time I saw her about a year and a half ago maybe a little longer. She had dark brown hair before and now her hair was almost golden brown. Her hair was about half way down her back and it was in nice loose curls. She had defiantly grown a couple of inches she looked to be about 5'5 or 5'6 and but she was still very petite. She was only 5 months older then me and her curves were just starting to form. Nicole was a naturally pretty girl and she didn't need a tone of makeup to make her big green eyes pop. She was wearing a pair of form fitting blue jeans and a black T-shirt that had hot chick across the front. She looked good.

"Aw there's my boyfriend." Nicole joked pulling me into a hug

"Shut up I'm not in the mood."

"Why what's wrong?"

"Nothing don't worry about it."

"Letty I was just joking you know I think you're the sexiest chick around."

"Thanks." I said letting out a small chuckle.

"I'm serious you look good. I love how you make those over size outfits look good and how you have that don't mess with thing going." She said holding up her fist.

I laughed little before telling her that she looked good too.

"And I love this sweatshirt." She said grabbing at the collar.

"It brings back a lot of memories." She said smiling and letting go of my sweatshirt.

"Yeah it does." I said letting a half smile form on my face.

I knew Nicole could sense that my mood had slightly decreased.

"Hey!" She said hitting my arm " I meant good memory's, Like remember when we were six and I came over before the races?"

"Which time was that?" Not sure which time she was referring to.

"The one time when we wanted to dress up like all the girls at the races so we but on our shortest shorts and tank tops that showed are stomachs and we did each others hair and makeup for the first time."

"Yeah." I said remembering. "Then when we went down stairs my brother told us we couldn't dress like that because it would make all the other girls jealous because we were way prettier then them and he didn't want them to hate us for that."

"We didn't listen though and when we showed up at the races my brother was so mad."

"I remembered they fought for hours before they got over it."

"And it just so happened to be the coldest night ever and we were freezing our asses off."

"So my brother gave us his sweatshirt, this sweatshirt, and instead of taking turns wearing it we both but it on at once and we looked like freaking Siamese twins."

"We had the hardest time moving in that damn thing." She said laughing at the memory.

" I wonder If I still have the photos." She said putting her best thinking face on.

"God I hope not."

She put her arm around my shoulders and we started to walk in the direction that she came.

We ended up at this old playground that our brothers use to take us to, the one that Quincy taught me to fly a kite at.

We both sat on the swings swaying back and forth but not really swinging.

"So are you going to tell me why you dragged me out here and why I'm missing the first day of school?"

"Well do remember my friend Mia?"

"The sweet, pretty, perky bitch that tried to tell me that she was your best friend?"

"Yeah that would be the one."

"What about her?"

"Well she's actually is a bitch now."

"Really." She said laughing a little.

"Don't sound so surprised." I said matching the smile that was now on her face.

"Look I don't want to tell you I told you so but I told you so."

"Hey I honestly thought she was different and I swear that she was until it came time to going back to school."

"Oh is that why you didn't want to go to school today?"

"Yeah I didn't want to embarrass her with my presents."

"What!" She snapped

"Well according to Mia if I continue to dress how I feel comfortable then we can't be seen together because I'll embarrasses her in front of all her new popular friends."

"Well did you knock a bitch up or what?"

"No I couldn't I was hoping she'd apologize right after she said or at least try to take it back but she didn't."

"Letty that's not a good friend."

"I know and that's why I don't think we can be friend any more until she gets her head on straight, but the hard part is that I'm close with her family and I don't want to leave them."

"So don't, if you're still friends with them then stick around make her feel bad for choosing them over you."

"It just makes me so angry that they got to her after all the time we shared making fun of them, and then just she turned around and became she's best friends with all those snobby wanna-bes."

"Well just show her that she made the wrong decision."

"Will you help me out with that because I'm going to need my one true friend to make Mia see that she made a bad choice."

"So how much has sweet little Mia changed? I haven't seen her since your last birthday party here in the states."

"Well at first I thought she was the same just a little more grown up, but that tend to happen during this age, but then this morning she was like a whole different person. She was wearing a hot pink tight mini skirt with a black crop top that showed her whole stomach, her hair and makeup was all done up and she was wearing like six inch heals and those damn hooker hoop earrings."

"God was she going to school or the street corner."

"I don't know I think she was a little confuse but Tony, her dad made her change he said it wasn't lady like to wear clothes like that."

"I wouldn't blame him, I wouldn't let my, how old is she?"

"She's 12, but she'll be 13 in like 2 months."

"Wow, like I was saying I would never let my 12 year old daughter walk out of the house like that."

"Agreed"

I know that we were probably bashing on Mia a little too much but I couldn't help it she just made me so angry.

We hung out on the swings just talking for almost 2 hours before we decided to get some lunch. We went to this Bar & grill that was only a few blocks away. I hadn't been there in year but we use to have every birthday or celebration meal here before I moved.

We were waiting for the waiter to bring out our food when I got up and started to look at the old bulletin board on the wall. It was filled with pictures of past customers and I came across a photo of my brother, his whole gang, Hector, Nicole, Tali, and Myself. It was at Tali's 4th birthday party and even the big, big tatted up, muscular guys had on purple party hats and cake smeared on their faces. We were all smiling and having a good time I remember that day and it was a time that I was actually happy.

_Flashback_

_We were at Laura's Bar & grill celebrating Tali's forth birthday and the whole gang was there. We had just finished our meals and we were waiting for Laura, the owner of the bar, to bring out her special homemade chocolate cake. _

_"So Tali how does it feel to be for years old!" Nicole asked enthusiastically._

_"It feels amazing!" She said with the biggest smile on his face._

_I had Quincy sitting on my right and Tali on my left, Nicole was sitting on the other side of Tali and the rest of the guys were spread out around the booth along with Hector._

_We laughed at how happy Tali was when she said that and she just look adorable in her birthday outfit._

_She was wearing purple tights with a purple dress over them that had big pink flower print on it, she was wearing a pink feathery scarf on and I tiara that said Birthday Girl on it, while the rest of us had on purple party hats. _

_"So Tali do you want to open presents while we wait for the cake?" Quincy asked her._

_"Aren't we going to wait for Mami to come before we open presents?"_

_I looked at his face and saw that he had a sad expression on it after she asked him that._

_"Tali." I said getting her attention. "Mama's sick right now so she's not coming but when we get home I'm sure she'd love to see what you got for your birthday." _

_"Okay." She said barley above whisper._

_"So present's!" Lorenzo yelled getting our mind off the subject at hand._

_"Okay Tali all the guys pitched in and bought you one big gift but they have to go out to their car to get it."_

_"Alright!" She squealed happily._

_The guys went out to Lorenzo's car and brought in a big present and set it down on the table._

_"Wow that's huge!' Tali smiled_

_She didn't even care where we were she just hopped up on the table and started to unwrap the large gift._

_"A car!" She yelled after getting all the wrapping paper off._

_"It's not a real car is it?" I asked quietly as I leaned into Quincy feeling a little jealous of my little sister._

_"No." He said laughing as he heard the jealousy in my voice. "It's just one of those electric Barbie cars."_

_"Oh." I said laughing at myself a little as I leaned away from Quincy._

_"Thanks guys so much this is the best present ever!" _

_"You're welcome sweetie." Each guy said._

_"We're going to go put this back in the car so we have room to eat cake, okay."_

_"Okay." She said with a huge smile still on her face._

_When the guys got back we continued to open gifts and Hectors was next._

_Tali sat back between Nicole and me and she unwrapped his girt._

_"A new Barbie! Thanks hector I really wanted a new one all I have is Elena's old ones." _

_"No problem kid." He said smiling happily at the fact that he could get her to smile the way she was._

_"Great you're getting my little sister into Dolls." I complained _

_"What I thought all girls like Dolls?" Hector said defending himself._

_Me and Nicole just looked at each other and rolled our eyes._

_"Mine next!" Nicole Said handing Tali her gift._

_Tali opened a box and pulled out a pair of dancing shoes and a tutu and after her mouth was just left opened._

_"I love it." She said as she turned to give Nicole a hug._

_"Letty was telling me how much you love to dance so when I saw them I knew they'd be perfect for you."_

_"Alright alright lady's it's time for the birthday girl to open her next gift." Quincy said handing her his gift._

_She opened it quickly and pulled out a nice and shiny leather jacket._

_"It's just like Letty's." She gasped._

_"Look." He said turning the jacket over." It even has your name on it." _

_"Thanks Quincy!" She said smiling and I helped her put her new leather jacket on and Quincy had us both stand up to take a picture with our matching leather jackets on._

_When we sat back down I pulled out my gift and handed it to her._

_"I've been saving all the money that Papi's been sending me in order to pay for this so I hope you like it." _

_She opened the small box and pulled out a diamond cross necklace. _

_"It's so pretty sissy."_

_"Are those real diamonds?" Quincy asked as he reached over me and grabbed the necklace out of her hands to look over it._

_"Yes they are, and give it back." I said snatching it out of his hands. _

_"Look Tali I even got it engraved." I told her as I turned the necklace around to show her._

_Love forever and always, was engrave across the back of the cross._

_"I absolutely love it and I love you Letty." _

_I helped her put the necklace on and then I pulled her into a hug. _

_"I love you too Tali." _

_End of Flash back._

I took the Diamond cross that was around my necklace out from behind my sweatshirt and gave it a small kiss before putting it back.

I took the picture off of the bulletin board to get a better look at it and that when I felt Nicole put her hand on my back.

"That was a good day." She said looking at the picture.

"Yeah, one of the best."

"I wish I had a copy of that photo."

"Why so you have a picture of your brother with a purple party hat on and cake all over his face to use against him."

"I wasn't thinking that but now that you mention it." She smilied.

"I love Laura's chocolate cake, do you think she'd make us some?"

"Probably but the last time we had her chocolate cake more of it ended up on our faces then in our mouths." I laughed referring to the picture.

"Hey you started that."

"Well what kind of party would it be if the birthday girl didn't get cake shoved in her face."

"True, but I don't know why we all had to get cake smashed in our faces Letty, not all of us were the birthday girl."

"Well you know me I love a good food fight."

We both laughed as we went back to our table and ate our meals. We both ended up ordering a piece of chocolate cake to go.

"You know we're not too far from your old house if you wanted to go over and check it out?" She said as we walked out of the Bar & Grill but not before I slipped the picture from the bulletin board into my back pocket.

"Do you think anybody lives there?"

"There's only one way to find out." She said and we started to walk toward my old house eating our chocolate cake on the way.

Looks abandoned to me she said setting her cake down on big rock out front of the house and I did the same.

"Well do you want to go in?" I asked.

"Only if you do."

"Let's go."

I walked to front door and to no surprise it was locked."

"Come on let's try the back door." Nicole suggest and we went up back but that door was locked too.

"I have a idea, help get this board off the window."

We pulled on the boardedup window with all our strength and eventually the nails pulled our and we got the board off. I tried to open the window but it wouldn't budge. I looked around for a moment and spotted a rock that was big enough to break the window.

"What are you dong?" Nicole asked

"You'll see." I said as I picked up the rock and walked back over to the window.

I took the rock and slammed it through the window causing my hand to get a few cuts on it as it went through the glass.

I broke the rest of the glass with my elbow and then Nicole and I slipped though the window and into the house.

"Wow it looks-"

"Old, dirty, scary." Nicole suggested.

"I was going to say different but that to."

Nicole went in one direction and I made my way up the stair to where our bedrooms use to be.

I came to Tali's room first so I opened the door expecting to see all of her old stuff in there just like it was before we moved but when I opened the door there was nothing in there. I didn't make sense no one had been in this house and none of her stuff was at my house and her room had been untouched even after she died so I didn't understand where it all could go.

I left Tali's room a little confused and walked over to Quincy's room and it to was empty. I sat on his sheet less bed trying to think what could of happened to all their stuff, there's no way her mom got rid of it all she wouldn't do that, she couldn't it wasn't her stuff to get rid of.

I left Quincy's room for mine and as expected all my stuff was gone but there was a reason for that and that was that it was all at my new house. I walked into my room and over to my bed it still had my old sheet's and blankets on it. I started to run my hand over my bed and flashbacks from that night popped into my head.

I saw that man he was on top of me, he was hurting me, he violated my privacy and I was all alone and no one was coming to my rescue and if I knew then what the results of screaming would of been I never would of done it, I would of kept my mouth shut.

I felt tears run down my check and I walked away from the bad before more memory's of that night popped into my head.

I couldn't stop the tears from falling when I got to the middle of my floor and saw the blood stain from my brother being murdered. I dropped to my knees and started to run my hand over a small spot of it. Trying to hold back my tear was not something I could not do at the time they just kept pouring out. The more memory's of that night that popped in my head the harder I sobbed.

I saw the man there stabbing him repeatedly, I saw Quincy's face as it happened and all the blood that was pouring out of his body. The guy's creepy smile after he was done is what really got me and I started to pound my fist on the floor letting all the anger out of me.

"Letty are you okay up there?" Nicole yelled from down stairs.

"Yeah.' I said quietly as I wipped my tears away.

"Letty!" She called

"Yeah I'm fine!" I yelled loud enough for her to hear me.

I was about to get out of that room and go back downstairs when I remembered my secret hiding spot.

I went over to a small air vent that was in my wall and I pulled out a small box that held important items to me in it.

I opened it up and saw a few letters that I had from my dad when he was away. I read them silently to myself and smiled at how many times he told me he loved me in each of them. It also had some photographs in it, mostly of Quincy, Tali, and me but there was a couple that had us with my parents in it. I had one really good one of my mom and Dad when she was pregnant with me. She was leaning against some red car and he was standing next to her with one arm around her shoulders and the on her swollen belly.

They looked happy, happier then I could ever remember them being. Then I had another picture of just me and my mom that I don't even remember taking but it's the only one that I have of just us so I kept it. It was a picture of us at Christmas time I looked to be about two or so and I was asleep in my moms arms cuddled next to her again swollen belly

The rest of the stuff in there was just some old news papers from that talked about Tali after she died and what happened to her, and the rest of the stuff were things that I'm sure were important to me at the time but right then I could remember.

I put all the stuff back in the box and went down stairs to look for Nicole so we could leave because it was getting late and I had a long walk home.

I got down stairs hoping to see Nicole right there waiting for me but she wasn't.

"Nicole!" I called

No answer

"Nicole come on I'm ready to go!" I yelled

But I still got no answer.

"Nicole." I said again setting my box on the covered coffee table in what use to be my living room.

I walked into the kitchen and Is still didn't see her.

"Come on Nicole I seriously want to leave, let's go." I yelled hoping to get a response but still I heard nothing.

I check in the old laundry room, the bathroom, and in a couple of closets but she wasn't there. I walked down a couple stair to the den but I didn't see her anywhere.

"Come Nicole this isn't funny anymore, just come out!"

"Nicole seriously I'm not in the mood for this game, I want to go home!" I yelled. I walked forward to looked out the window to see if she was waiting for me outside or something but she wasn't there."

"BOO!" She screamed jumping out from behind the curtain just as I turned away from the window.

I let out what was a rather loud scream and then I slapped her for almost giving me a heart attack.

"Way to give a heart attack!" I snapped still holding my chest.

"Sorry girl but that was priceless you should of seen your face."

"Ahhh!" She screamed as she showed me what I looked like by imitating me.

"Very funny now let's get the hell out of here before we get into trouble."

We were about to leave the room until my eyes saw the little marks on the arch way leading into the den that we were in, that caused me to stop.

"What is it?" Nicole asked

I ran my hand over the little marks that had both mine and Tali's name next to them along with the dates.

"This is where Quincy use to measure our heights."

"Wow I can't believe you were that short once." She said getting closer to the marks.

"Yeah I know I can't believe how little she was." I added as I ran my hand over the marks that had her name next to them and I could feel tears run down my checks.

I tried to whip them away before Nicole saw them but it didn't work because as soon as I brought my hand to my eyes she say what I was doing.

"Letty don't cry." She said looking me in the eyes.

"I know I'm sorry I'm acting like such a baby."

"No, no your not." She said in a sweet tone as she put her hand on my shoulder.

"It's okay to cry Letty, I would be doing a lot worse if I was you, sometimes it amazes me how strong you are."

"Thanks but I don't feel so strong right now, I feel like an emotional wreck."

I saw her eyes start to tear up as more tears fell from my eyes.

"Come her, I hate to see you cry." She said pulling me into a hug.

We stayed in each others arms just crying for a few minutes before I pulled away from her.

"I just don't get it, look at this." I said pointing to the last height marks of Tali's on the wall.

"Look how little she was." I said letting more tears fall. "She was a little girl, she was fucking four years old for god sakes, how could someone hurt her! She was so little!" I cried."

"I don't now Letty sometimes people do really terrible things and no one knows why." She said letting tears fall down her face too.

"I just don't get Nicole!"

It seemed the more upset I got the more angry I got.

"She didn't do anything to him, she never hurt a fly, she was an innocent little girl!" I yelled picking up a lamp that sat on the end table next to the wall and throwing it. It smashed on the wall across the room and shattered into a bunch of little pieces. I didn't care thought I was angry I kick the end table that the lamp was on over then I picked that up and threw it to.

"What pervert would hurt someone like her, she was four years old, she was just a little girl, she couldn't protect herself, she must of been so scared." I cried knocking down some bookshelf that was next to me.

"I bet he didn't think about me and what it would do to our family, he didn't care how much she was hurting when he did it, he didn't care that I was the one who saw her disheveled body in the river. He didn't think about all those nights that I cried myself to sleep or woke up screaming from the nightmares about what happened, he didn't care or even think about that when he took her and when he killed, and the worst part of this whole thing is that little girl that he took, it should of been me not her it should of been me." I cried.

"Letty don't say that." Nicole said still crying not because she was that upset but because of how upset I was.

"It's true if I didn't leave her outside by herself, if I would of just waited there like he told me she would still be alive."

"You don't know that Letty, that guy could of took both of you."

"No that's why it should of been me that he took because if I listen, if I could of just that one time done as I was told I would of been able to protect her, get her way so he would of only been able to take me not her."

"Letty come on let's just go." She said reaching for my arm.

"No!" I snapped pulling my arm away from her.

"Letty." She pleaded

"It's not fare Nicole, it's just not fair, she didn't deserve that, she didn't deserve what happened to her and neither did Quincy both of their deaths are my fault just like my mom always said they were but I'm now just seeing it."

"Letty nothing that happened was your fault you couldn't control it, it just happened and there nothing that you or anyone can do to bring them back and that's just the way it is!" She said not in a mean tone just a tone to it me know she was serious.

"I just don't understand why everything bad has to happen to me I haven't done anything that bad to deserve this."

"No one deserves to go through what you've been thought Letty."

"I just don't understand Nicole!" I cried as I punched the wall.

My hand went through the wall leaving a hole the size of my fist and as soon as my hand went through it I felt and heard a crack and a sharp pain went though my whole hand.

I pulled my hand out of the wall and I let out a small scream, then I started to cry even more from the pain.

"Letty." Nicole cried in a desperate tone.

"My hand." I cried as I dropped to my knees.

"My hand." I sobbed again.

As I continued to cry on my knees and hold my hand close to me, Nicole sat down beside me and pulled me close to her wrapping her arms around me.

I rested my head on her chest and cried in to her shirt for what felt like hours, just letting everything that I had bottled up out.

When I had finally ran out of tear we sat in silence for a while before we said anything.

"Letty it's almost 5 o'clock your dads probably getting worried and we still have a long walk home.

"We?" I questioned

"My moms working a double so she wont be getting out until ten or eleven depend on how busy they are and my brothers probably out with his friend still so I doubt they're worrying about me and I'll just have you dad give me a ride home once we get to your house."

"Okay" I said leaning off of her and she stood up.

"How's your hand feeling?" She questioned helping me to my feet.

"It hurts like a birch but I think it's starting to go numb."

"Well that's not good it's probably broken."

I held my hand up so she could get a better look at it and it was covered with tiny scratches from the wall and the window and my hand was all bruised and swelled up.

"Yeah it defiantly looks broken to me."

"Well come one let's get home so you can get it checked out."

We were about to leave when I remembered my box.

"Wait here." I told here as I went back into my old living room.

I grabbed the box with my left hand and walked back into the kitchen to slide out the back window.

"What's that?"

"Just a box with some photos in it."

"Don't expect me to carry it for you."

"I don't, just hold it so I can get out the window."

After we both safely got out the window we started to walk back my house.

"Your dad's not going to be mad that you're coming home so late is he?"

"Well my guess is Mia told Tony that I wasn't in school today so he probably went over and asked my dad where I was and being that he thought that I was at school then straight to soccer practice after he's not going to know where the hell I am and that just going to make Tony even madder. Then they're going to start fighting and one of the guys are going to jump in and tell them to shut up then there they'll start to worry and go looking for me."

"Well it seems like you've been though that before." She laughed.

"Well not exactly but I know how they work and that's most likely what happened."

"Great so you're in for an ear full."

"I'll just play the daddy's little girl card and get out of it no big deal."

"That always did work."

"Yeah that and we might want to stop and pick up some groceries before we get tom my house." I said seriously

* * *

**Sorry that there wasn't any Dotty in this chapter buy I wanted to focus it on Letty's past and her Friendship with Nicole. I wasn't intending on it being a sad chapter it was suppose to be a light trip down memory lane but this is what I ended up writing so I hope you like it and let me know what you think.**


	48. Arriving home

**Letty's P.O.V**

We stopped at the Torreto's Cafe to pick up some groceries on my way home, we didn't get much though because I could carry much. I was just glad that Mia wasn't there, because I'd probably cuss her out if she was.

We started walking again and we we're right in front on my house just dreading going in.

"You might want to try and cover up that hand before we go in, just so you don't get bomb with a million questions about that too."

"You're probably right but my other hand is a little full at that moment."

"Arighty then lets go in, maybe they didn't even notice that you were gone after all."

"Oh no they've notice, it's almost 8 o'clock and if Mia didn't say anything about me not being in school, then my dad noticed when I didn't drop of groceries and the guy defiantly would of noticed when I didn't show up at the garage."

"So what you're say is that we're pretty much screwed."

"Yeah pretty much, but lets go in and get it over with."

I brought my arm up to my mouth and pulled my sleeve down with my teeth so it would cover up my hand.

Nicole had managed to get the door open and sure enough all the Toretto's including Vince and my Dad we're sitting around my living room with worried expressions on there face.

"Letty where have you been." My dad asked standing up from the couch.

"A little less talking a little more helping." Nicole piped in referring to the large amount of bags she held in her hands because I couldn't carry much.

"Guys help them." Tony growled from my couch, I could tell he was angry.

They came over and took all the bags from us. Dom flashed me a you're going to get it look and I just gave him a knowing smile back.

"Letty where the hell were you!" My dad yelled walking closer to me.

"Getting groceries." I said causally.

"Letty come on I'm being serious!" He yelled again trying to get a straight answer.

"Look Papi can we do this tomorrow I'm like emotionally drained and I just want to go to bed." I said in a tried tone.

"All right Let but were talking about this tomorrow." .

I walked to the stairs only to be stopped by Tony.

"Letty get back down here." Tony piped in after I was half up the stairs. "You're not getting off that easy, now where were you."

"Well after school I."

"Nope Letty try again Mia told that you weren't at school and that means you couldn't practice so why don't you start over." Tony said looking straight at me.

I sighed and walked down the stair to tell them what happened.

"Okay well I was really pissed off after my fight with Mia this morning."

"Letty I'm really sorry I-"

"Mia save it I'm not in the mood to deal with you're fake apology." I snapped making eye contact with her, getting a small reaction out of the guys."

"Letty." My dad said encouraging me to continue.

"Look Papi I'm sorry that I skipped school and didn't tell you where I was going but I was just really stressed out and I needed time with my best friend." I said in my best little girl voice as I wrapped my arms around him."

He hugged me back and kissed my head.

"It's okay baby just don't do it again, now you look tired why don't you go it some sleep and I'll take Nicole home." He said moving a piece of hair out of my face and placing it behind my ear.

"Thanks Papi." I said giving him a kiss on the check.

"What! How come we never get off that easy." Mia complained to her dad quietly.

"Trust me honey she's not going to with me."

"Letty!" Tony called making me turn around from my place on the stairs.

"Yes." I wined knowing what was coming.

"Come down here for a minute."

I walked back down the stairs for a second time and walked closer to Tony.

"You're dad might have let you off the hook easy but I'm not, so why don't you tell me where you were today."

My dad took his seat back on the couch and I could feel everyone's eyes on me. I looked to Nicole for assurance and she but her hand on my shoulder.

"It's okay Let just tell them."

"Fine, like I was saying before after I got in a fight with Mia I wasn't really in the mood to go to school so I called Nicole to see if she wanted to meet up somewhere and she did so I walked to our old neighborhood to meet her."

"Letty that's a really long walk, it must of taken you hours."

"Yeah a little over two hours there and back, that's why I was gone so long." I said answering my dad.

"Okay so what were you doing?" Tony questioned.

"Hey you wanted to know where I went not what I did that's personal." I snapped

"Letty answer the question." My dad said, I could tell that he was a little curious to what I was doing in my old neighborhood.

"Well at first we went to that park that you and Quincy use to take us to, you know that one right in the middle of town."

"Yeah I know what one you're talking about."

"So we went there and talked for hours."

"So you've been sitting at the park talking to each other all day?" Vince Questioned

"No, we got hungry around noon so we went to that old bar & grill."

"The one with delicious chocolate cake?" My dad asked knowingly.

"Yeah that one." I said with a smile appearing on my face.

'Then after that?" Tony questioned.

"We, we...went to our old house." I choked out.

"What!" My yelled standing up out of his eat again.

"Papi don't be mad." I said trying to reason with him.

"Letty I've told you before I don't want you going near that house!"

"Papi I had to."

"You had to?" He questioned. "No you didn't have to Letty, you don't have to do anything but you chose to do this after I've asked you plenty of times not to go by there."

"I needed to Papi! I needed to get that out of my system before I exploded!" I yelled

"Letty it's not safe there, I told you never to go back there ever because I knew what it would do to you."

"You don't know a thing about me!" I yelled feeling teary eyed.

"I know more then you think Letty and I'm warning you now never to go back there It's too dangerous!" He warned

"Stop telling me what to do!" I snapped throwing my box across the room.

"You never were a dad to me before so don't come in here and expect me to cater to your ever demand, it's not fare and I'm not going to do it!" I yelled turning away from him and heading to the stairs.

"Letty stop!" I heard my dad yell but I didn't listen I kept going.

"Letty." He called again running to me at the stairs.

"Stop!" He demanded as he grabbed my wrist pulling me toward him.

I let out a small yelp and he let go just as quick as he grabbed it.

"Letty." Tony said rushing over to my side.

"I barley grabbed her." My dad insisted trying to defend himself.

It was true he didn't grab my wrist hard but he grabbed my right wrist sending a sharp pain throw my hand.

"Letty let me see." Tony demanded and I gave him my arm willingly.

He rolled up my sleeve that had been covering my hand and my cut up, bruised hand was exposed looking worse then it was earlier.

"Letty what happened?" Tony asked but it was more of a demand then a question.

"I got mad and punched the wall at my old house." I said bringing my hand close to me.

"See I knew you'd get upset by going there that's why I didn't want you to go back." My dad said stepping a little closer.

"Shut up!" I snapped

"Marshall why don't you take Nicole home and cool off a little and I'll take Letty to the hospital."

"Fine whatever, come on Nicole lets go."

"Bye Let I'll see you later." Nicole said coming over and giving me a hug.

"Thanks for today." I said giving her a slight smile.

"Of course Let anytime." She said letting go of me and out the door with my dad.

"Lets go to the hospital shall we."

"Yeah." I said giving Tony slight smile hoping that he wasn't still mad at me.

"Yeah and we'll have a long talk on the way there."

"Oh god." I said dramatically snapping my head back as I walked out the door.

* * *

**Sorry that this chapter short but I'll have another one up later. Thanks for reading and the reviews. :-)**


	49. Basketball Match

**Okay I've had the worse writers block all day so that's why its taken me so long to update. I know where I want the story to go but the trouble is getting there, I want to keep adding Nicole to the chapter but I also want to keep Letty's and Dom's flirty relationship going. I'm also trying to keep Mia's and Letty's relationship on ends but I'm not really sure how to do that because I always pictured them as friends so let me no if you have any suggestions but here's the next chapter and sorry if it sucks.**

* * *

**Letty's P.O.V**

"So have you spoken to Mia lately?" Nicole asked bouncing a ball off my wall as she laid on my bed.

"No, not really." I answered quickly trying to focus on the new car design I was drawing.

"What about your dad?" She questioned.

"We haven't really talked much I mean we have more then Mia and me but it's like we don't know what to say to each other anymore."

"Well its only been a week give it some time maybe it will blow over."

"I hope so I hate when he's mad at me."

"And what about Mia?"

"I don't no, she's tired to talk to me at the garage but I just ignored her and at school she acts like I don't exist and I don't want a fake friend like that."

"Hey, you still have me."

I put down my drawing pen and turned to face her.

"Thanks and Nicole you know I'm not just hanging out with because I'm not friends with Mia anymore."

"Yeah I know girl we've been friends way too long and I would never think that."

"Okay good." I said smiling

She smiled and went back to bouncing the ball.

I was finished with my car sketch so I went to put it in my top drawer but when I opened it I noticed my small box that I had put in a few day back. I took my box out of the drawer and opened it up, I grabbed the picture out of the box and started to look through them again.

I smiled and let out a small chuckle when I came a across a picture of Quincy, Tali, and me making silly faces for the camera.

"What's that?" Nicole asked after hearing me laugh at the picture then she got up and walked over to me.

"A picture of me and my siblings." I said handing her the photo.

She took it and smiled when she saw us.

"Cute" She laughed handing me back the picture.

"Hey do you think that I should send this picture to my mom?" I asked showing

her the picture of me sniggling with my mom on Christmas when she was pregnant with Tali.

"Have you talked to her at all sense she got lock away."

"Nope, not at all."

"Well then yeah I think she'd like to here from you and that picture is super cute so."

"Well that means that I'll have to talk to my dad if I want find out what prisons she's at."

"That's so weird to say." I said more to myself then her.

"What?" She questioned.

"My moms in prison, I've never said it before and It sounds so bad."

"Yeah it does." She laughed.

"Letty did you talk to your dad when he was in prison"

"At first we talked a lot but it just made me miss him more so I just stopped, he sent me a couple more letters but eventually they stopped up all together until about two weeks before I got home when he decided to write me again."

"I don't know how you live without your parents for so long, I know I could go with out my mom for more then a week."

"I guess I was just use to it so it didn't really phase me when they were away, but I would be lying if I said I didn't miss my dad."

"If you missed your dad so much then why are you still fighting with him."

"What do you mean, you heard how he was talking to me."

"And I heard how you talked to him, it goes both ways Let, but after all this time apart wouldn't you just want make amends with him and move on."

"Yeah I guess so, but I don't know what to say to him."

"Just go I'm sure something will pop in your head it always does."

"Okay I'm going to go find him, I'll be back."

I walked down stairs by myself to go talk to my dad. I looked around the house for him but he was out of sight. I looked out the window to see if his car was here and sure enough I saw my dad outside playing basketball.

I walked out the door and watched him shoot and miss the ball bounced off the back board and in my direction.

I walked over, picked up the ball and start to dribble it.

"Mind if I play?"

"Of course not but are you sure you want to talk to me?"

"Don't be like that." I said shooting the ball with only one hand and making it.

"You always were a natural." He said smiling at my shot.

"I learned from you."

"Yeah and it looks like you're better then me now."

"Duh Papi I'm better then everyone." I joked as he passed me back the ball.

"I always did love your confidence."

"Look lets not beat around the bush, lets just get it all out in the open." I said getting a little annoyed with small talk.

"Okay fine, why did you go back there even though I had asked you never to step back in that house?"

"I don't know, I hadn't been in the neighborhood in years and it was right there how could I not."

"Simply by turning around and not going in there."

"Papi I spent years living in that house most of the time without you and all the memories I have of my brother and sister are there. I'm trying to move on with my life and leave the past behind and I guess seeing that house and going through all those memories was just my way of saying one last goodbye to them."

"Look Letty I didn't know you felt like that, I was just trying to protect you from all those bad memories and once you told me you went back there it felt like I failed you as a father."

"Really." I laughed as I stopped dribbling the ball.

"What?"

"That's the moment of all moments that you thought you failed me as a father?"

"What's the suppose to mean Letty."

"Nothing, I just figured there would be other moments that you would of picked besides that one."

"Look I know I haven't always been there, and I haven't always been the best dad but every time I left it was to make money so you and your mom could live the life I never had."

"What money are you talking about, I mean I know you sent me money but mom always had to take it to pay the bills that you never did."

"What? Letty you know I sent money every month to your mother in order to pay the bills."

"Well I use to think that, but how come we were always struggling to get by and how come I'd have to go to the Toretto's every day just to eat because mama couldn't afford enough food for the both of us."

"Letty the only reason you guys never had enough money was because your mom spent it on drugs, she was fucking coke head Let."

I just stood there silently a little shocked at what he just said, I mean I had always known that my mom was a druggy but just hearing him say it made me cringe.

"Letty all the money that I made went to paying off her drug debt, then he rest I would send to pay off bill but she's just buy more and more. I'm sorry that you didn't have all the things I wanted you to have but at least I can say I tried"

"It was never about the money it was about me needing a dad and you not being here. I needed you and you weren't here I don't care if it landed us on the street I just wanted you here with me."

"Letty come here." He said motioning me to come closer to him.

I walked over to him and he cupped my face in his hands.

"You know I love you right?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Good, then why don't we stop focusing on the past and focus on the future."

"Yeah that sounds good." I said smiling at him. "That's all I wanted."

"So do you want to play some more ball or are just going to stand there."

"Well I have a broken hand so I think that you'll have an advantage over me but maybe if I invited some friends over we could get a real game going."

"Alright go ahead and invite them I'll still whip your ass." He said kicking me lightly in the butt.

I laughed and went back up stairs to see Nicole looking through my box.

"Hey." I said "What do you got there?" I asked her

"Letty." She said a little shocked. "I was just.. Um I was-"

"It's okay Nicole I don't care if you look through my stuff, I have nothing to hide"

"Okay." She said letting out a smile happy that I wasn't mad at her.

"So My dad just challenged me to a game of basketball but I'm a little handicapped right now so I told him I needed to recruit some friend before I can play. So what so you say?

"Are you kidding I think you could take your dad one handed but with the two of us we'll be unstoppable." She laughed.

"Well actually I figured we'd invite a few more people over."

"Who?" She questioned.

'Well I was thinking of inviting Dom and Vince."

"Then the teams would be uneven."

"So I'll invite my friend Zack too."

"Well why not just invite Zach."

"I don't know."

"Is it because you like Dom?"

"What!? Pshhh I... I don't like Dom."

"Really?" She asked while laughing.

"Why would you think that?"

"Letty how many times have I been with you to the garage this week?"

"I don't know, three maybe four times. Not that you really did anything but sit on your butt and watch me work."

"Hey that's not the point. The point is how many times I caught you drooling over him as he flexed his sweaty, oily covered, tan muscles." She laughed.

"What? I don't drool." I said defensively.

"Alright Letty whatever you say."

"Is it really that noticeable."

"No, not really but I was just sitting on my butt well you pretended to work, while you were really creepily staring at him and I just happened to notice your eyes watching his killer body."

"Can you please promise me that you wont tell anyone."

"I would never Letty your secret is safe with me."

"Alright I'm going to call all of them and invite them over for some ball."

About 15 minutes latter Dom and Vince were at my house goofing around and Zacks mom had just dropped him off.

"So who's going to be one who's team?" Dom questioned.

"Well I think who ever has the handicap gets the better players." Zack suggested

"Ah Zack do you want all the good players on your team?" I joked making all the other guys laugh.

"Haha you're so funny." He said chucking the ball at me not expecting me to catch it but sure enough I did.

"When are you guy going to realize that I'm better then all of you at basketball?" I asked as I started to dribble the ball with my left hand.

"Yeah right." Dom said as he ran by me stealing the ball and running to the basketball hoop to make a lay up.

"Show off." Vince yelled at Dom.

"Hey Letty's the one who says she's better then all of us." Dom said walking towards me.

"That's because I am." I said cocky tone.

"Really then home come I just got the ball from you?" He asked getting so close to me that we were almost touching.

"Because I let you." I whispered.

"Yeah right." He said backing away from me as he dribbled the ball backwards.

"So seriously who's on who's team." Zack asked again.

"Well I was thinking me, Nicole, and my dad vs. you guy."

"Sucks for you Mr. Ortiz, you're stuck on a team with two girls and one of them a cripple." Vince joked.

"Hey!" Nicole and I said in unison.

"I think that we'll do just fine." My dad said putting an arm around each of our shoulders and he placed a kiss on my head.

"Okay so lets get this game going." Dom said throwing my dad the ball.

"You guys can start, because god knows you won't keep that ball long." Dom joked

**Dom's P.O.V **

I was actually surprised with how their team was doing, theywere only down by two baskets it was their ball.

I was amazed by Letty she played just as well with one hand as she did with two, even though it was the opposite hand that she usually played with. I loved watching her play and with everyone around making jokes she had a huge smile across her face and every time she laughed a smile would appear on mine.

I don't know why I'm thinking this way about Letty she's like a little sister to me, god she's 13 for god sakes maybe I just need to get laid that usually takes my mind off of things.

"Losers ball!" Letty yelled and the next thing I know a ball hit me in the head.

"Ow Let what the hell?"

"I said losers ball." She laughed

"Well now it's war." I said giving her a devilish look.

"No Dom stay away from me, my hand is broken and you'll hurt me." She said warning me to leave her be.

"Well you should of thought about that before you chucked the ball at my head." I laughed as I ran towards her.

She let out a girly shriek and started to run away from me.

I had chased her around the house twice as everyone sat out front laughing at us as we ran by. We were on our third lap and even tough I hate to admit it Letty was pretty fast and she had gotten pretty far ahead of me so I decided to through her off by running the other direction.

She obviously didn't realize that I switched direction because she kept running in the same direction and let out a small scream when she saw me waiting for her out back. She tried to turn away but I ran forward and tackled her to the ground.

She wrestled me on the ground for a minute and she struggled to get out of my arms but I just held her there as she struggled.

"Okay!" she yelled laughing "I give up just let me go!" She laughed.

I let go over her and she rolled off of me and just laid on the ground next to me.

"Not so tuff are you now." I joked sitting up.

"Hey I could of gotten away I just didn't want to hurt my hand more then it already is."

"You're really sulking in that aren't you."

"Maybe a little, but it really is broken and I needed it to heel quick so I can do conditioning for basketball."

"It's crazy that they're letting you play on the varsity team when you're only in 8th grade and you usually have to be in 10th or 11th grade."

"We'll I played on the Varsity team when I was in 7th grade at the school I went to in Puerto Rico so I talked to coach Carr about it and he thinks I'm good enough."

"Oh well there's no doubt that you're good enough, heck you're almost as good as me."

"Yeah right Toretto we both know if I had both my hands I would be kicking your ass."

"Yeah you're probably right but if any of the guys ask I'm going o deny it."

"Well get ready to deny because I'm telling everyone." She said smiling from cheek to cheek.

"So what about Mia are you guys really not friends anymore?"

"I don't thinks so Dom, I mean she's changed so much and I know she's your sister and all but I don't like who she's become and I don't want to be friends with someone like that."

"I get where you're coming from but maybe she just needs you to show her what she's missing."

"Yeah but then we'll be friends at home but as soon as we're at school she just leave me for her stuck up friends."

"You don't know that maybe she'll change her mind."

"I don't think so Dom, she already chose them over me and I'm not going to lie it kinds hurt my feelings."

"What! I'm shocked you have feelings?"

"Shut up!" She laughed nudging my shoulder.

"What I'm just in shocked that you admitted to having feeling."

"I know you wouldn't know about them because you leave a girl as soon as opens her mouth."

"Hey." I said a little hurt. "I wait until she opens her legs before I leave her." I joked even though I was 100% serious.

"Eww Dom you're such a pig." She said with a small smile on her face.

She looked so beautiful with the sun set right behind her shining down on her face, I just wanted to kiss her. I was staring straight into her eyes and she was looking right back into mine I put my hand on her face and started to lean into her.

"Hey you guys -"

"Nicole!" I yelled after she appeared in the back, a little embarrassed on how she saw us I shot back up to my feet.

I reached a hand out to Letty but she refused my help and stood up on her own.

"Hey, your dad just ordered a pizza and he wanted to know if you guys wanted to finish our game while we wait for the delivery guy to get here."

"Yeah I want to finish the game." Letty answered walking toward the front of her house and I fallowed her still in shock from what almost happened.

I can't believe that I almost kissed Letty, there's no way that I can ever let the happen again especially because we almost got caught.

I guess my mind was out of it because Letty's team pulled back and beat our team 18 to 22.

We went inside and all sat in Letty's living room her dad rented some comedy movie and we sat around her coffee table eating pizza and playing cards.

"Eww Letty that's so un lady like!" Nicole laughed right after Letty let out a big burp.

"Oh please Nicole your just jealous because you can't burp like me."

"Oh I can burp with the best of them." Said laughed taking a sip of her soda and letting out a belch that was just as loud as Letty's, causing us all to laugh and a belching match to begin.

I don't if seeing Letty burping with boys made me like her more or less I'll I know is I needed to get over this little crush and fast."

* * *

**Thanks for reading let me know what you think!**


	50. Giving in

**Chapter 50, YAY! :)**

**Dom's P.O.V**

It a Friday evening and Vince and myself were hanging with some friends from school at the old tracks a few blocks away from my house. It was the perfect way for me to get my mind off Letty, we had booze and the girls from school were just lined up to watch us race. I'm there wasn't many of us there probably 15-20 max nothing compared to the real street races but it was still fun. Of course I wasn't aloud anywhere near my car until I got my license back so Vince and I enjoyed sharing his to race up and down the road.

"Yo Dom your dad just called me said he couldn't get a hold of you."

"Yeah I know I forgot my cell in my room, what he want."

"He wants us home he said he has some big news for us."

"Well then we probably should get going." I said pushing the blond cheerleading who I thinks name was Amber off of me and walking over to Vince.

"Call me!" She yelled as we walked away.

"Not likely." I said unsure if we were still in hearing distance.

The whole ride home I tuned Vince out I couldn't help but think about Letty it was so wrong for so many different reasons. For one she was only 13, and she was like a little sister to me an annoying pest that followed us everywhere. Or at least that's what I use to think, because now that I think back I kinda liked when she followed us she gave us a good laugh, and all those annoying things she use to do didn't seem to really matter anymore nor could I really remember them. I was hoping to hook up tonight think that that's all I needed to get over this little thing I had for Letty but that was ruined by my dad calling us home. I wonder what news he has for us.

When we got to my house Vince plopped down on the couch next to Mia and I went in the kitchen to see my dad.

"Hey pop that smells delicious, what's the occasion?"

"I told Vince to tell you that I had big news."

"I know and he did, so what is it?"

"You'll just to wait for dinner."

"Well how long will it take to be done?"

"It's almost done but I'm still waiting for Letty to get here."

"What!?" I questioned

"She's coming over dinner."

Great I had been dodging Letty for almost a week, I was to embarrass to see her after I almost kissed her. I made it through that night but after that I spent all my time making sure I didn't see her so it wouldn't happen again. Because her and Mia are fighting she doesn't come over in the mornings anymore and her dads been bringing her to school, thank god she's still in middle school, and after school she has soccer practice before she comes to the garage so I've been leaving an hour or two early around 5 o'clock so I didn't run into her and now after all my work to avoid her she's coming to dinner."

"Aren't her and Mia still fighting?" I Questioned in a worried tone even though I knew the answer.

"Yes and I think it's time that they've made up don't you?"

"Yeah I guess, but Mia said some pretty messed up thing to her."

"I know and hopefully by putting them face to face Mia will feel bad for what she said and apologize."

"Doubtful." I said in an annoyed tone.

"Hey V how's it going." I heard Letty asked as she walked in the door.

"Oh great you invited her." Mia snapped.

**At the dinner table.**

The table was silent, Vince was shoving food down his throat, Mia and Letty were both shooting daggers at each other through there eyes, My dad was exchanging glances between the two girls as he ate his supper, and I couldn't take my eyes off from Letty.

"So Letty I haven't seen you around much, I mean besides the few hours at the garage during the week."

"Yeah I know and I'm sorry about that but your house has some annoying superficial Barbie in it." She snapped not taking her eyes off Mia.

"Yeah well your house has some drug addict, ex-con, wanna-be wrapper in it." Mia yelled causing all of us including Vince to drop are forks.

"What did you just say?" Letty said trying to contain her temper.

"I think you heard me." Mia said in a sassy tone as she flashed Letty some smug smile.

"Wow Mr. T I beat you're proud with what your daughters become."

"Yeah at least my dad has a daughter to be proud of, and not some he-she who get their jolly's out of beating people up."

"Yeah well it's better then selling out and becoming some stuck up snob who thinks their better then everybody."

"Trust me Letty the only person who I think, and I know that I'm better then is you."

"Enough!" I hear my dad yell and everyone's attention went away from the two girl and to him.

"What is with you two?" He continued. "Why all the sudden do you guys hate each other? I've sat back for two weeks now and watch you two go at it without stepping in and I'm doing that, and we're going to sit here all night until I know why you girls are acting like this. So Letty why don't you start first and tell me why you're so mad at Mia."

"Tony you were here! You heard what she said to me."

"Your right I did and it was very unlike you Mia." He said turning his attention to her.

"Daddy all I wanted was for her to dress a little more like a girl and a little less like a thug, just so it would be easier for her to fit in with my new crowed and so she'd have an easier time making friends because god know that her personality wont

get hr anywhere." Mia said rolling her eyes.

"Mia I said enough." My dad snapped at he last part she said.

"I don't want to fit in with you and your skanky friends! I just want to be me and if you don't like it I could give two shits."

"Why, why can't you be like a normal 13 year old girl and want to wear dresses and have your hair and makeup done, why can't you want to look good and want to fit in with the rest the girls in our class." Mia whined

"Because wearing mini skirts and stripper shoes isn't my thing Mia and you new that before we even became friends!"

"She's right Mia you did know the type of person Letty was before you even started to hang out with her." My dad said trying to reason with her because she was being truly ridiculous and everyone probably even herself new it.

"Yeah, well I wish that I didn't waste five years of my life working on a stupid friendship with a stupid wanna-be boy even though I knew it wasn't going to workout!" Mia yelled as she stood up and stormed out of the kitchen

"Well don't come crying to me when they stab you in the back!: Letty yelled after her.

I looked over at Letty and I could see the hurt in her eyes and I was just hoping that they didn't get in close proximity of each other because she looked like she could neat the crap out of someone and that someone would probably be Mia.

"Well that dinner was blown to shits." My yelled getting up out of his set and leaving to probably go lecture Mia.

"Well that was entertaining." Vince laughed shoving another fork full of food down his throat.

Letty just sighed and slammed her head on the table.

About ten minutes later my dad came back in with Mia.

"Letty." Mia said still standing behind her as my dad took his seat.

Letty shifted in her seat a little so she could turn, still seated to face Mia.

God I hope she wasn't in Letty's swinging zone.

"Letty I want to apologize for what I said earlier." Mia said using a tone to indicate she didn't mean it or was at least still mad about it but was being forced to apologize.

Letty just nodded her head and turned back in her original direction.

"That's it! You're just going to turn around after I apologize to you and say nothing?!" Mia questioned clearly angry at Letty's lack of response.

When Letty still didn't answer her Mia grabbed onto her shoulder about to make her turn around when Letty pushed her hand away violently and stood up to face her.

"Don't touch me." Letty warned trying to keep herself under control.

"Easy tiger." My dad said shooting up after her just incase she were to swing at Mia.

Even one handed I still thin Letty could take her but I cant imagine Letty being so mad at Mia to do so.

"Why don't you girls both calm down and take your seats well I reheat the food so we can finish eating and I can share my big news, that what we're all here for anyways right?" My dad said taking or plates away to heat up the food and adding more to Vince's.

Once we all got our food back we sat in silence and began to eat.

"Well the reasoning behind this little FAMILY gathering." My dad said putting a little emphasis on the word 'family' "Is because I finally going pro!"

"What!" I exclaimed "Dad that's great!' I said with joy as I stood up to give him a hug.

"Oh My God Daddy that's amazing! I'm so proud of you and I can't wait to tell all my friends." Mia smiled and gave him a brief hug before she took put her phone and began texting the people she called her friends.

I felt Letty cringe as Mia said friends and pulled out her phone but she quickly shoved it off and gave my dad a big bear hug.

"I told you you'd be going pro someday." She smiled pulling out of his hug.

"Congrats big guy." Vince jokes as he came across the table and gave my dad a manly hug.

"So you're really doing it?" I asked my dad.

"Yup, well I'm going to start out at a lower circuit but my manager said it my by as soon as one or two years before I make it up there and become an officially pro Race."

"Wow pop I'm so happy for you." I said pulling him in for another hug.

"Thanks son. Now lets eat." He yelled in a happy tone as he sat down.

We all hollered and hutted as we threw fist in the air and acted like hungry animals after he spoke.

After the excitement of it all died down a little we were able to turn back to our human self's and finish our dinner.

"Well why don't we all sit together and watch a movie." My dad suggested.

"Sounds good." We all muttered in response.

"Alright it's Vince's turn to pick the movie and it's your turn to do the dishes dom." My dad said pointing to me.

"I'll help!" Letty volunteered shortly after my dad declared me on dishes duty.

"It's alright Letty I can do it myself." I said protesting her help in fear of being alone with her in the kitchen.

"No let m help it will get done faster." She suggested.

I didn't want to decline her help again in because I didn't want anyone to catch on to my antics.

"All right so its settled, we'll get the movie set up and Dom and Letty will do the dishes." My dad said rising out of his seat and walking into the living room to be followed by Vince and Mia.

"Have fun." Vince teases as he walked into the living room.

"You wash, I dry?" she said walking over to the sink and putting everyone's plates in it.

"Yeah that's fine." I mumbled walking over to the sink

We filled the sink with soap and water and stared on the dishes. We were silent for a couple of minutes and I was hoping it would stay that way but sure enough she spoke up.

"So do you want to tell me why you've been avoiding me all week?" She questioned.

"What I haven't been avoiding you." I lied feeling very on easy.

"Okay so you haven't been leaving the garage a few hours early so you didn't have to see me."

"No I wasn't leaving the garage because I didn't want to see you, I was leaving early because I had a lot of homework to do." I said saying the first thing that pooped into my head.

"Okay now I know you're lying, you never do homework." She joked.

"Look." I sighed, knowing we'd have to talk a sooner the about it sooner then later.

"The other day at you house-"

"Yeah what about it."

"I almost kissed you." I said regretting being so blunt about it as soon as the words escaped my mouth.

"I know." was all she said but I could see a small smile appear on her face.

"Let, you're like a little sister to me." Or so I thought.

"Well then you have some serious problems." She joked laughing at me.

How could she be so relaxed talking about this subject when the thought of just talking to her in general scared the crap out of me.

"Look I know it's probably weird and you're probably really confused right now but-."

"I'm not confused Dom." She said staring right at me and I couldn't help but meet her gaze. "and it's only weird if you let it be." She continued as she grabbed the plate out of my hands to dry it.

"So you're fine with the situation?" I questioned

"What situation?"

"The one that we're in Let, I don't want things to get weird and change between us."

"Well then do just want to forget that it almost happened?"

"Yeah, if that's okay with you?" I said not wanting to hurt her feelings.

"Yeah it's okay with me as long as you stop avoiding me."

'I swear Letty I wasn't avoiding you." I said not wanting to admit to it.

"Okay what ever you say."

"I wasn't." I said splashing water at her.

"Hey!" She yelled splashing water back at me which resulted in a water fight.

The kitchen floor was drenched in water and I was surprised that no one had came in the see what we where laughing about and Letty was slightly letting out scratching sounds as well, or maybe they did but we were just too wrapped up in each other to notice.

Once the sink was empty me and Letty both exchanged glances before racing for the sink hose but luckily I was closer and grabbed it first. I pulled think hose as far as it could go and turned the water on.

"Don't you even think about Toretto's." She warned

"Doing what? This." I asked as I sprayed her with the hose.

"Dom!" She squealed as she launched towards me trying to get the hose out of my hands.

It didn't work though I was stringer and she was only one handed but she did get it a few times to point at me and now we were both laughing uncontrollably and we were soaked head to toe.

I don't know what came over me but having her so close and smiling like that I just couldn't help myself I crashed my lips into hers taking her off guard.

She pulled back a little taking her lips off mine but not moving her face, I was scared that she was going to slap me but she didn't. She kissed me back and soon after the kiss back intense and I lifted her onto the counter knocking over some of the now dirty again dishes. But we didn't care we just kept kissing I felt her wrap her legs around my waist, pulling me closer to her and her hands wrapped around my neck. Shortly after I found one of my hands on her thy and the other on her back pushing her closer to me if that was possible. I slipped my tongue across her lips and she quickly opened her mouth giving me permission to enter.

The kiss was great, probably the best kiss of my life but what I was wondering was how Letty new how to kiss like that, but none of that mattered I was so wrapped in her I didn't care about anything else. Not wanting I had to pull away from her to catch my breath and when I did I knew in my head it wasn't right. Letty opened her eyes and looked straight into mine we stared at each other for a brief moment and I guess she could see it in my eyes because she pushed me away and hopped off the counter.

"I should go." She said quickly as she pushed passed me and ran out the door.

**So what do you think? Should I keep this thing with Dom and Letty going or should I hold off on it, same with the fighting between Mia and Letty should I keep it going or have them make amends. Let me know, Reviews are Nice people :) **


	51. Mall trouble

**Letty's P.O.V**

"Thank god you're here." I said to Nicole, panicking as paced back and forth in my room.

"Yeah I got the 911 text and had my brother bring me right over."

"I screwed up!" I yelled still pacing

"Letty." She said placing her hands on my shoulders causing me to stop. "Calm down and tell me what happened."

I grabbed her hand and pulled her to my bed telling her to sit down.

"So okay." I stared as I began to pace in front of her again." I went over to Tony's for dinner tonight, which I haven't done in weeks, because he said he had this huge surprise to tell us, so of course I went even though I knew Mia would be there and as soon as I saw her she made so snappy ass comment we ended up having this huge fight at the dinner table and I had never seen Tony look so disappointed in us ever and that wasn't even though worse part of the whole night!' I exclaimed

"Go on." She urged

"So after we clamed down and Tony told us his big news I volunteered to so the dishes with Dom."

"Ew why would you volunteer to do the dishes."

"Because." I exaggerated "I wanted to figure out why Dom was avoiding me all week."

"And?" She questioned wanting to know the answer to that too.

"Well he claims he wasn't even though we both know he was! Then he splashed me with some of the water and one thing lead to another and the next thing I know he's propping me up on the counter and we're making out."

"What!" She exclaimed. "Letty you better sit down right now and tell me everything."

I sat down next to her hopelessly and she started bombing me with questions.

"So is the almighty Dom really that good of a kisser as everyone says? Was it a long kiss or a short kiss? Did you enjoy it? Did you use tongue? And most importantly why was that the worst part of the night?" She asked franticly like she couldn't decide which question she wanted to ask.

"Well yes the rumors are true, long, yes, and yes."

"Oh my god Letty that's amazing!' She squealed.

"But why was it the worst part of the night?" She asked after calming down.

"Because I don't think he enjoyed it as much as I did."

"Why is it because you're bad kisser, or is it because he thinks of you to be one of his guy friends or maybe he thinks of you as a little kid?" she asked as she thought out loud not really thinking about what was coming out of her mouth.

"No, well at least I didn't think that until you brought it up." I said plopping down on my bed so I was laying on my back then I let out a dramatic sigh.

Nicole followed suit and copied my exact motions even the sigh.

"This isn't a joke Nicole I'm really freaking out."

"Letty how do you know that he didn't enjoy it if you weren't even thinking about the things I mentioned?"

"Because when I looked him in the eyes after we pulled away I could see it."

"See what?"

'That he regretted it." I said turning on my side to face her.

"Maybe you miss read him?" She said turning to on her side to face me as well.

"No I don't think so, I mean I never had before."

"Well maybe that was his 'Oh my god that was the best kiss of my life' face, you don't know you've never seen that face before." She said trying to think positive.

"I doubt it."

"But it's a possibility Letty, Maybe he loved it and he was jut trying to read your face to see what you were thinking and you miss read the whole situation."

"Well if that's the case then I totally screwed up anyways because I ran out of the house." I said rolling back onto my back.

"Oh Letty." She whined. "You've got it bad."

'You're telling me."

"So do you really think that I miss read the situation and blew this whole thing out of proportion?"

"It's defiantly a possibility."

"Alright well then I'm going to stop being such a drama queen over it."

'No It's actual quit funny to see you act all girly over Dom." She laughed."

"Shut up." I snapped playfully as I threw my pillow at her.

"Hey she!" She laughed throwing the pillow back at my head.

"Alright!" I yelled "Lets stop this before it gets really girl in her and we have a damn pillow fight."

"Yeah you know how those end."

"Yeah we'll start off just playing but one of us is going to take it a little too far and the other will end up with a sprained ankle." I said thinking back to our one and only pillow fight.

"And staples in the back of the head." She said rubbing the back of her head remembering as she remembered the event.

"Yeah sorry about that." I winked at her.

"Say sorry to my head." She laughed.

"Alright I'm going to hop in the shower then when I get out you can help me plan Mia's death."

"Alright, hurry up." She laughed.

**The next day. **

"So what do you want to do today?" Nicole questioned from my bed as she flipped through one of my old car magazine just looking at the pictures not reading the actual articles.

"I don't know Tony closed the garage today because he has a bunch of meetings about his new career as a profession racecar driver." I said getting happy just thinking about it.

"So do you want to go over there and see if Dom's there so you two can talked well I stare down Mia."

"Yeah why not might as well. But if I'm going to talk to him them I need to look good. You want to help?"

"I thought you'd never ask." She said hopping off my bed and heading straight to my closet.

"Letty how come you never wear any of this?" She questioned looking through my closet.

"Because my mom bought them for me before she got sent away and I never wanted to wear anything she bought me."

"Oh did you ever send that photo to her?"

"Yeah but I'm still waiting for her to answer me though." I answered as I sat in front of my mirror brushing my hair.

"Well I'm sure she'll answer you." She said leaving my closet and heading over to my dresser.

"I hope so because I'm not writing her ass again if she doesn't."

"What about this?" She said taking a pair of light blue skinny jeans out of my dresser, the same ones I was wearing on my first day back, and a skin tight tank top that I usually wear as an under shirt.

"Yeah maybe that, but I'll probably just wear a wife beater instead, that shirts a little show don't you think."

"Yeah, so can I wear it?"

"Be my guess, but I'm wearing the pants because they won't fit you anyways."

"Duh, you're shorter then me but those booty shorts will look good on me."

'You know it's almost October right?"

"Yeah but it's still like 70 degrees outside."

"Alright whatever you say." I said nodding off continuing to do my hair.

I got up and grabbing my jeans and slipping them on or more like wiggling into them because they're so tight. Then I grabbed my wife beater and put it on as I looked at Nicole.

"Wow you look like Mia." I said seeing how short my shorts were on her and my tank-top that clung to her body and showed her lower stomach, stopping right before her belly button.

"Shut up I look good, and it's not like I'm going to put on stripper heals and start acting different."

"You better not because I need at least one real friend."

"Trust me girl I'm not changing for anyone but myself."

"Good to know." I said sitting down on my bed to slip on my black leather boots the had no heal but stopped an inch or two below my knees.

"You ready to go?" Nicole questioned after putting on her sneakers.

"Yeah let me go grab my jacket then we'll go so I can get this dreadful talk over with."

I grabbed my leather jacket and zipped it then we walked down to the Toretto's house, I didn't bother knocking I walked right in to see Mia painting her toe nails in the living room.

"Oh great what are you lesbian lovers doing here?" She spat.

"Bitch you better shut your mouth before I pop you in it." Nicole said getting in her face.

"Girl she's not even worth it." I said grabbing her arm to pull her away so Mia didn't get the crap beat out of her.

"What do you want Letty?" Mia growled without looking at me.

"Where's Dom?"

"He left this morning with Vince, something about needing bro time. now if you'll excuse me in need to go do my hair." She said walking on her heels to the stairs so she didn't damage her newly painted toe nail. "I'm going with some actual girls to the mall." She spat going upstairs.

"And she calls us lesbians." Nicole joked as I sat down on the couch, resting my head in my hands.

"Letty what's wrong?" She asked sitting down next to me.

"He's avoiding me again."

"No he's not, you heard Mia he just needed some guy time."

"Yeah to talk about me." I exhausted.

"Well do you want to go see if we can track him down?" She proposed.

"No let's just forget about it and have some fun, I hear Mia and her stuck up friends are going to the mall." I said with a devilish smile on my face.

"Sounds fun, but how are we going to get there?"

"Well I could call a taxi or we could just have my dad drive us in his Mercedes."

"You read my mind, lets go."

We walked back to my house and my dad gladly dropped us off at the mall and even gave me his credit card and told me to get what ever we wanted.

"Great what do we do until they get here?" She questioned.

"Wait." I said sitting on a bench at the entrance of the mall.

We sat there making fun all the skanky girls that walked by for about 20 minutes before we noticed that a group of girls that we were making fun of where Mia and her friends.

"Perfect!" I smiled as we got up and followed them.

At first they went into a lingerie shop that I was a little embarrassed to go in but we followed them anyways and we were only a few feet away from them when Nicole gabbed a pair of panties and held them up to herself.

"Well what do you think lesbian lover do would I look great in this or what." She asked in a joking tone loud enough for the other girls could hear us, as she referred to what Mia said earlier about us.

"Defiantly." I laughed playing along with her.

"Then what about this?" She asked grabbing a very patted push up bra.

"I don't know about that one it reminds me of something Mia and her stuck up friends would wear to make their small breast look bigger for all those boys they chase." I laughed only half joking, not sure if Mia and her friends could hear us or not.

"Oh crap I think they heard us Let."

"Who cares." I answered looking over at them. I could tell Mia new who was talking but the other girls where looking around to see wear the voices where coming from.

"Come on lets go so we don't get caught. I wouldn't want our fun to be ruined early." Nicole said grabbing my arm and leading me out of the store.

We waited for the girls to check out of the lingerie shop and then they went to see some crappy romance movie.

"Do you really want to sit through this crap?" I said buying some popcorn before following then into the movie.

"What else are we suppose to do while they're in there."

We ended up getting in the theater before they did because we passed on of the girls who hangs out with Mia outside the bathroom so I'm guessing they were in the bathroom probably touching up their makeup.

So we went to the back of the theater and waited for them to sit down then we moved a couple of seats behind them.

There was only a few other people who were in the theater but the were scattered out and none of them were really close to us.

"Look at them." I said shoving the popcorn in my mouth.

"I know even the back of there heads seem snobby."

I laughed and grabbed some popcorn and threw it at the back of Stacy, one of Mia's friends, heads.

"Must be too much hairspray." I joked after she didn't react to the popcorn being thrown at her head.

"Here let me try." She took a hand full of popcorn and chucked it at the back of Ambers head.

She noticed that something hit the back of her head, she turned around and looked at us but we just turned away and act like nothing happened.

She turned back about and we lightly started to throw popcorn at the back of their heads. None of them were noticing or at least they weren't letting us know that they did and Nicole and I couldn't conceal our laughter earning us a couple "Shhh!" From the other people in the theater but we replied to them by flipping them off.

We kept throwing popcorn at the girls heads until one of the pieces hit Mia's head and she turned around to look who hit her with the popcorn.

"Letty!" She growled. "What are you doing here?"

"Watching the movie." I said pointing to the screen.

"Yeah right." She snapped turning back to the movie.

"Boo this movie sucks!" I yelled

"Yeah this shit stinks." Nicole yelled attempting to throw popcorn at the screen but because we were so far away it just ended up hitting Mia and her friends again.

"Boo." I yelled throwing more popcorn intentionally hitting them with it.

We continued to throw popcorn and boo the movie as loud as possible until the big bag of popcorn was half way gone and I decided to get up off my seat and dump the bag over Mia's head.

"Wow I guess it's not just the movie that sucks it's you too." I said throwing to empty bag at her.

She stood up about to say something when I security guard grabbed my arm.

"Miss come with me I've been told to escort you out of the theater."

Mia sat back down with a smug smile on her face.

"Let go of me I can see myself out." I said pulling my arm out of my his grasp and walking out of the theater with Nicole a few feet behind me.

About an hour latter we were sitting at the food court when we saw Mia and her cliques walk over to one of the food shops and they all got salad while Nicole and I ate tacos only a few feet away.

"I got to go to the bathroom. Be right back, watch my food." Mia said walking away from her friend to the bathroom.

"Can you believe what she's wearing" I heard Amber say to the girls at the table as soon as she was out of ear shot.

"I know that shirt with those shoes." Stacy said agreeing with Amber.

"Well are you surprised she probably can't afford anything else besides those gross hammy downs that she probably gets form the salvation army." Tila the bitchest of them all spoke up, making fun of Mia.

"I know I can't believe she actually thinks she looks good." Amber said in a serious tone.

"Why do we even let her hangout with us?" Stacy asked Tila the head skank.

"Because she's a good little bitch, catering to our every demand, so egger to please and once her dad becomes a pro racer she'll be valuable to have around." She said smugly

Luckily I had my cell phone on me and started to record them as soon as I heard them open their mouths about Mia. At first I was going to use to blackmail them but what they were saying about her was really starting to piss me off.

"True then we'll not only having her buying us everything we need she'll also want to take her best friends everywhere she goes." Stacy said making air quotes when she said 'best friends'

"Hello Hawaii." Amber cheered.

"And besides ladies Mia's been letting me come over to her crappy house a lot more, so I've been able to get closer to Dom which was the whole point of this right?." Tila smiled.

"Awww!" They teased giggling.

"Trust me girls I've got him right where I want him and soon enough he'll be all mine."

Oh hello no I was about to bite this bitches head off for talking about Mia like that but now she's going after Dom and I was not having it.

I stood up out of my seat and started over to them.

"Letty where are you going?" Nicole said in a worried tone even though she new exactly where I was going and she was quickly behind me as I walked up to them.

"Look you skanky snobs you better shut your mouth about Mia and my family before I smack that fake smile off your face." I threatened.

"Oh look, it's Mia's ex boyfriend." Tila Teased.

"Wow Leticia I almost didn't recognize you with out your cargo pants and man shirts." Stacy said taking a bite of her salad.

"Shut the hell up." I snapped. "I mean it stop using Mia or you wont like the what happens."

"Wow Letty you're such a good friend to her and that surprising because of all the shit she talk's about you."

"Well it can't be as much as you guys talk about her."

"Oh you'd be surprise how much Mia talks about you, I mean how else would we know that you got sent away because your parents went to jail." Tila said smugly.

"I mean hey it's better then why we all thought you went away." Amber laughed.

"Why did you think I went away?" I snapped curiously.

"Well we all thought that some weirdo decided to sleep with for some odd reason, probably thought she was an actual guy," Tila said taking her eyes off of me and to her friends. "And well we thought you go pregnant and that's why you got sent away." She smiled evilly looking back towards me.

"No I'm not a skank like you so that wouldn't happen."

"No it wouldn't happen to you because you're an ugly, boyish, freak.!" She said standing up getting in my face.

"Bitch you better sit down before I knock you on you're ass."

"You and what army?" She questioned looking at me and then to her friends.

"She has me." Nicole said stepping into the conversation putting her arm around her shoulders.

"Oh look little Letty had a new girlfriend." Amber teased.

"Amber shut your mouth before I beat your ass." I said annoyed with this whole situation.

"Face it Letty Mia's with us now and there nothing you can do about and as much as you don't like it and even if you try and tell her what you heard I'll just tell her that it was you who said all those things and who do you think she'll believe?" She question bringing her face only a few inches away from mine.

I had enough and without think I punched her with my left hand right in her face, connecting right with her nose.

Her skanky minions stood up and was about to help her when Nicole stepped to them and they sat right back down.

Tila's first instinct was to grab my hair but I grabbed on to her and threw her to the ground.

I sat on her chest and started to punch her in the face. Shortly after the fight began security guards were there trying to pull me off of her but not before I punched her as hard as I could with my right hand and as soon as it happened I regretted it because a sharp shock of pain was sent through my hand and it almost brought me to tears.

After the security guards pulled us off each other I looked around and saw everyone staring at us including Mia. If looks could kill I'd be dead because the look Mia was giving was one of the meanest one I've ever seen.

The police escorted us into their office's and we were forced to wait there well they called our parents.

I looked over to Tila and saw that she was being helped by a paramedic who was looking at her nose that was bleeding and looked to be broken from my point of view.

It was only 15 minutes later when Tila's patents showed up and of course her brother wasn't too far behind babying the crap out of her. God how the Trans got under my skin, I don't know how Mia and Dom can stand them, although Dom isn't really that good of friends with Johnny.

"Tila are you okay?" I heard Mia say she ran up to hug her.

"No Mia I'm not your crazy friend just came out and attacked me for know reason." She cried, hugging her brother.

"Trust me Tila she or should I say he is not my friend at all." She said trying to convince Tila but looking right at me through the glass knowing I could hear her because the door was open.

I saw Tony appear a few minutes letter to pick Mia and the rest of her friends home and he just shook his head at me through the glass.

"Daddy Letty has gone freaking crazy not only did she and her weird friend follow us to the mall and harass us all day but she just came out of no where and attacked Tila." She whined.

"Well did you ask Letty why she did that?" He questioned.

"No it's obvious why she did it, she's jealous of me and my friends." Mia exaggerated.

"I'm sure that's not true." Tony insisted glancing at me through the window as he walked Mia and her remaining friends out of the mall to bring them home.

I waited for almost 15 more minutes before I saw my dad outside the door and boy did he look angry.

"What took you so long?" I questioned as the security guard brought me out to him.

"I'm sorry I was at a meeting with my record producers when I got a call saying that you were in a fight."

"So you're starting up your music again?" I questioned a little worried.

"Don't worry about that Letty, tell why you got in a fight."

"I got in a fight because some girls were talking bad about Mia." I said as we met up with Nicole who was sitting on a bench at the mall exit waiting for us.

"Girl you messed that girl up bad." Nicole said congratulating me with a high five.

"Girls this isn't something you should be joking about her parents could press charges." my dad said aggravated.

"Papi they're not going to press charges, she deserved it."

"It's doesn't matter if you think she deserved it Letty, you still put your hands on her and knowing her family that might just do so."

"Can't you just pay them off." Nicole suggested.

"Yeah I could but that's no the point, Letty you shouldn't be fighting with a broken hand and look at your head." He said stopping to look at the long scratch mark going down the right side of my face.

"It's nothing Papi she used her long fake nails to scratch me, that why it looks so bad because of her fake fucking nails!" I said getting angry at her fighting tactics.

"Well I got a call from Tony and he says that Mia's really upset with you, he said you girls followed them around and harassed them all day, is that true?"

"Maybe." I choked out a little embarrassed.

"Let you can't keep doing this childish shit." My dad said shaking his head at me. "You're not a little girl anymore maybe you try and find other things to do with your time."

"Sorry if I'm trying to have a little fun, I'm 13 years old if you don't remember and I'm sorry if I'm too childish for you but maybe I'm acting like this now because I never had an actual childhood to act like a little kid." I snapped.

"Don't Letty." He warned

"Don't what?" I questioned.

"Don't turn this around on me and act like it's all my fault I think I've apologized enough for my wrong doings."

"God Papi who's side are you on anyways?" I said harshly.

"Letty I'm on your side always I guess I'm just a little bit upset that I got called out of that meeting."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to I didn't even know that they were going to call you." I said honestly.

"It's fine honey, but I want you to go over to the Toretto's after we drop Nicole off at home and apologize to Mia."

"What!" I exclaimed. "I didn't do anything wrong! I was sticking up for her!"

"I know but Tony said she was pretty upset over the situation and he really thinks that it would be a good idea that you apologize."

"Papi!" I pleaded

"Letty you're doing it and Tomorrow after you go to church you're going to apologize to Tila Tran."

"The hell I am!" I protested.

"Letty you're doing it!" He demanded.

"Well see about that." I sassed and that was the end of the conversation.

After we dropped Nicole off at her house my dad drove to the Toretto's and I told him that he didn't have to wait because I'd walk home from there.

I walked up to the door and dreaded opening it but I took a deep breath and walked into the Toretto's house to see Vince and Tony sitting on the couch with no Dom and no Mia.

Tony didn't say anything to me he just glanced in my direction, took a swing of his bear, and then turned his attention back to the TV.

"Hey Let, I heard you beat the crap out of Trans little sister, nice going." He joked.

"Vince this isn't funny." Tony warned him.

"So where's Dom." I questioned still standing by the door.

"He stayed back with some friends, I wasn't feeling to hot so I left early." Vince answered.

"And Mia?" I questioned Looking at Tony.

"She's in her room Let and I'm pretty sure she doesn't want to see you." Tony said not looking at me.

"Why not!" I yelled "She should be thanking m for sticking up for her ass even after all the shit she's been saying about me!" I said getting really angry and not caring how loud I was speaking to him.

"What are you talking about?" Tony questioned before a very angry Mia came downstairs ranting about how ridiculous I was being.

"Why are you doing like this Letty! Do you really hate me this much or are just that immature?" She yelled.

"Are you kidding me! You're the immature one yelling at for fighting when it's your friends fault!" I yelled putting air quotes around the word 'friends'.

"Well maybe if you weren't so jealous of every freaking thing I do then you wouldn't of been following us around anyways!"

"I'm not jealous of you Mia!"

"Sure you're not Letty. I can tell how jealous you are just by looking at you. You're jealous of my looks, my hair, my body, you're jealous of my brains and how skillful I am at everything your not, and I know for a fact you're jealous of my friend and my family! You're jealous that were all better then your trashy, poor ass and you're jealous that I had parents that loved me and still have a dad that loves me and I bet you're even jealous that I have an older brother, oh wait you do have a brother he just doesn't give two shits about you now does he."

I was about to go after her but Tony shot up and caught me in his arms pulling me to him.

"Enough, Mia what the hell is wrong with you!" Tony yelled furious with his daughter.

"What wrong with you! She's the one who just almost attacked me like some crazed animal."

"Mia." He said trying to think of what to say as he was holding me back.

I didn't care who she was anymore I just wanted to rip her eyes out and as soon as he lets go of me I'm going at her.

"Look I'm sorry Daddy but I don't want her around here anymore, I don' think I can take the stress she's putting on me anymore and neither can my friends." She said letting out a fake tear.

"What is wrong with you Mia, can't you see that they're not really your friends! There using you and as soon as you give them what they want they'll leave!"

"Letty you don't know what you're talking about so why don't you just get out of here!"

"You don't believe me?" I questioned calming down a little and getting Tony to loosen his grip on me.

"No why would I?" She questioned.

"Well listen to this." I said taking my phone out of my pocket and playing the voice recording of her friends talking about her.

We all listened to the recording and I could see tears in Mia's eyes and anger in Tony's eyes.

"I didn't get in a fight with Tila because I was jealous I got in a fight with her because I was sticking up for you." I said to Mia after the recording of her talking was over. We also got the sound of the fight on recording but no one but Vince wanted to listen to that.

I waited for Mia to answer but she just ran up the stairs crying and Tony followed her up to her room to try and comfort her.

I looked at Vince and then I sat down on the couch next to him.

"Well that was intense.' Vince said in a serious tone.

"You're telling me."

"So did you really break her nose?"

"Yeah." I said letting out a small chuckle.

"I can't believe you took Tila down one handed."

"It wasn't that hard, the bitch can't fight for her life."

"Well it looks like she got you pretty good in the face." He said rubbing his finger down the scratch Tila left.

"Yeah fake nail will do that." I joked.

"I guess so." He laughed as he sat back on the couch and continued to watch the TV.

I knew I probably should have gone home but I still wanted to talk to Dom so I waited.

I was getting a little antsy waiting for Dom but when I heard the door open my heart jumped a little. But what I turned around to see was something that broke my heart not something that made it beat a million of times a minute.

He had two blonde bimbo's attached to each arm and they were feeling him up.

"Hey Vince I told you I'd bring one home for you!" He smiled before he saw me sitting on the couch.

To see him smile with each of those girls on his arm confirmed my theory that he regretted kissing me yesterday.

"Letty." He choked out and I watched the smile fade off his face as he saw me.

It broke my heart to see him with other girls knowing that he brought them there only to hook up, or should I say they brought him home because he couldn't drive. How could he do that to me right after we made out just yesterday. I didn't understand and I could feel my eyes get watery so I just got up off the couch and pushed pass them out the door.

I ran the whole way home holding back my tears but not allowing them to fall. I quickly wiped them away and I didn't allow the to come back.

"Hey Let how did the apology go." My dad questioned from the couch as I stomped into the house.

"It sucked!" I yelled stomping up the stairs.

"Wait Letty I have something for you!" My dad called for me before I finished going up the stairs.

"I don't want it!" I yelled back.

"I think you might." He called back.

I turned back around and stomped down the stairs.

"What is it?"

"This came for you in the mail today."

"Did you look at it?"

"No, I didn't want to invade your privacy."

"Thanks." I said as I ran up the stairs.

I sat on the bed and looked at the envelope and it seemed oddly familiar. It was, It was the one I had sent my mom, it had been opened but on the back it had a return to sender stamp.

I reopened the letter and it had the letter I had sent her still in it along with the photo of me and her.

I was rereading the letter I sent to her and without even knowing I was crying I saw a tear hit the letter. I crinkled it up and threw it in my trash can before plopping in my bed.

_Dear Mami,_

_ I'm sorry that I haven't wrote you since you've been gone but I guess I was kind of hoping that you'd write me first, but it's been too long so I decided that I'd be the first to reach out. I know we didn't leave off in the best of terms, heck we've never been the best of terms but I hope that will change when you get out. Dad got early and we've been working on our relationship, yeah we've had our ups and downs but were working on it and so far so good. I really hope we can work on our relationship too when you come home, all I wants is for us to be a family and I really need you here for that, I want, no I need my mom in my life and your the only one I've got. So I hope we can put the past behind us and move on, all I want to do is fix our relationship and make thing right. I know dad told me not to go back to our old house but I had to and that's where I got the photo from, if you haven't seen it yet it's in there. I don't remember taking it but maybe you can tell me about it. I hope to hear from you soon._

_ Love, __Letty._

Today was officially the worst day of my life.

* * *

Okay so it's a long chapter but I hope that everyone liked it, let me know what you think. Thanks for the reviews I really value your opinions :)


	52. Fixing Friendships

**I just want to thank everyone for reading my story and reviewing. I really love hearing what everyone thinks and I'm glad that people are liking my story so far. Sorry I didn't update yesterday but here's another chapter and I'll be posting more soon**

* * *

**Letty's P.O.V**

I already regretted the day before it started, as I rolled over in my bed I could hear my dad yelling at me to get up and get ready for church but I didn't want to move.

"Letty!" He yelled slamming his fist on my door.

"I'm up!" I yelled back.

"Alright if was just making sure, and don't forget I'm picking you up after church and taking you to Trans house to apologize."

Yeah right I thought to myself.

I got out of bed and put on one of my regular church outfits on, put my hair in a tight bun and went down stairs to eat some breakfast.

I poured myself a bowl of cereal and sat down next to my dad who was reading the paper as he sipped his coffee.

"So do want to tell me what happened yesterday?" He questioned eyeing me over the paper.

"Not really."

"Well do you want to tell me how your relationship with Mia got so bad?"

"Well after I was forced to leave for a year." I said glaring at him. "She changed got some new friends that don't even really like her and that are just using her and because of them and her newly found popularity she no longer wants so be seen with me."

"Well I can see why you're angry with her, but my real question is why you'd stick up for her after she's done you so wrong?." He said putting down the morning paper.

"Because for some reason when those girls started talking about her, something in me just went off and I felt the need to defend her... I guess, I guess I just want her to realize that they aren't her real friends and I am and no matter what we're going through I'll be there for her and I just wish she'd realize that."

"Well why don't you go tell her that instead of sitting here telling me?"

"Because Papi Mia thinks I'm crazy jealous of her and she won't even look me in my face let alone hear me out." I whined.

"You never know if you don't try."

"I've tried to talk to her and she just lashes out at me and says all these really hurtful things."

"Like what?" He questioned suddenly worried.

"Nothing, can you just bring me to church now so I'm not late."

**At church.**

I walked into the church to hear the mindless chatter between the church goers as everyone was finding their seats and waiting for today sermon to begin.

I was looking around the church and just like usual I say all the Toretto's and Vince sitting together, in the 5th row, talking amongst themselves. I debated on going over and sitting by them but I wasn't sure they wanted me to, hell If I tried to sit with them they'd probably all get up and mover to different seats.

I was looking around for a place to sit when I surprisingly saw David and Adriana sitting in the 3rd row waving at me. They must of known I'd be here because usually David did bring her to church because he did want to waste any of the little time he had with her when he was home.

I walked over to them right past the Toretto's, I gave them a slight glance but I kept walking and my smile enhanced when I got to my little sister. She looked so cute in her little all white church dress and her hair back in a French braid.

"Letty I've missed you." Aid chirped as I hugged her.

"I know sweetie it's been a really long time."

Truly it hadn't been that long probably four or so months since the last time I saw her back when she was visiting me in Puerto Rico, but that was a long time for us.

I sat and chatted with David while we waited for church to begin. I found out that Adriana's grandfather had cancer and her Grandmother was having too much trouble taking care of both Aid and him, so he had made a deal with my dad that Adriana would be moving in with us pretty soon. So I guess him starting up his music career wasn't the only thing he has failed to tell me about lately.

After church I was waiting outside with Aid and David while I waited for my dad, we talked about what had been going on with me as watched the church goers gatherers outside the church and scramble to get to their cars.

I saw Mia staring right at me as Tony talked some people, Dom and Vince were out of sight but they were probably off flirting with some of the girls from church that they went to school with, which made even more angry then I already was at them.

Shortly after the guys joined Tony and Mia and they started to head towards their car. They were coming in my direction as my dad pulled up and I quickly said goodbye to my little sister and David and hurried to my car. I walked right pass the Toretto family and even though I felt their eyes on me I failed to meet their gaze and continued to my car, only making eye contact once I was in the car and I knew they couldn't see me though the tint in my dads windows.

To my surprise my dad actually kept his word and brought me over to richy rich land to apologize to Tile. I had spent the whole car ride practically begging him not to make me do it and when I realized he wasn't going to cave, I vowed to never speak to him again so we sat the remainder of the car ride in silence.

My dad gave me 50 bucks to catch a taxi home because he had a meeting to get to about his new album. I walked to the Trans door step and waited for my dads car to be out of sight before I turned in the other direction and walked away from the house. Like hell I was going to apologize to that skank.

I debated on calling a Taxi to come and bring me home but I really needed to clear my head because I was to confuse with what was going on to say the least.

My life had been on a fast track these past few weeks and I didn't know how to gain control of it, everything was changing and I didn't like it. I was so confused if the Toretto's even wanted me around anymore, Mia hated me and she wasn't shy about it, Tony seemed pissed at me, I have know freaking idea what is going through Dom's big head, and Vince just thought this whole thing was a joke. I wanted more then anything to be okay with them all again but I didn't know how to. It was clear to me now that Dom wished that we never kissed happened and he proved that by bringing home two skanks last night. Maybe I should just forget about Dom because it was clear that he didn't care about my feelings so maybe I should focus on fixing my relationship with Mia, because that was what I really wanted back. As much as I hate to admit it I miss her and I hate not being a part of her life but it doesn't matter if I want our friendship back because Mia had to want it too, but form my point of view it seemed like that wasn't going to happen.

I got back to my block around 3:30 p.m. and I knew that the Toretto's BBQ was in full swing and I wasn't going to sit him alone and sulk so I went over there not really sure what to expect.

When I got over to the house I received a few welcoming smiles and I waved back in return. I was looking around at the people before me trying to pick out the Toretto's when someone grabbed my arm from behind.

**Dom's P.O.V**

I was feeling good as I jumped out the shower this morning I had finally gotten it in after a long summer of being grounded and boy did it feel good. Of course I was feeling a little guilty about kissing Letty the night before but it was only a kiss there's no way she was that mad.

Now that I hooked up with that girl I've came to the realization that I only had a thing for Letty because she was the only girl besides Mia that I had been around in months and I guess I let my needs get the best of me and I could only hope I didn't ruin my relationship with Letty. She couldn't of cared too much I mean it's not like she likes me like that anyways, she's probably just as confused and thinks of it to be a mistake just like I do.

I mean how could I being a guy who can get whatever babe I want be with a girl like Letty. Of course I love her and all in a way, but it's in a brother and sister type of way and besides Letty's one of my best friends, and heck she's practically a dude, small tits, dresses like a boy, works in the garage, plays sports and video games, and she even has burping and farting contest with us, how could I be into a girl like that. That how I knew my feeling for Letty were close to nothing in a romantic way but I still loved being around her, she was awesome, loves all the same things as I do, she's funny and so down to earth. I can't lose her as a friend so I'm hoping that I'll see her today so I can talk to her about this whole thing so we can go back to the way things were.

"Hey Pop you ready to go to church?"

"Yeah I'm ready just waiting for you sister, what about Vince?"

"Yeah, I think he's in the car already. Is Letty coming?"

"I don't know son I haven't talked to her."

"Why are you mad at her?"

"I'm not really, but she knows I don't like when you guys get in a fights no matter what the reason is."

"Yeah Vince texted me that she got in a fight with Trans little sis but he didn't tell me why."

"Yeah, I guess this Tran girl was making fun of Mia, Letty over heard them and a fight broke out."

"So she was sticking up for Mia, how can you be mad."

"Because Mia didn't see it that way, and neither did her friends but after hearing Letty's side of the story I did understand a little more and that's why I'm not mad at her so much anymore."

"Ready, let's go daddy." Mia said smiling as she came down the stairs, she seemed to look happy and she wasn't using that bitchy tone that she usually did.

"What?" She questioned with a smile on her face.

"Nothing." My dad answered.

"It's just you're wearing actual clothes again." I half joked.

"Ah! That's not funny Dom." She said picking a pillow off the couch and throwing it at me as she laughed.

I dodged out of the way and looked at her in shock.

"Someone's in a good mood." My dad said smiling.

"Yeah I am." She smiled. "I feel different, like all the weight that I was holding on my shoulders has been lifted off."

"Alright well on that note why don't we got out of hear so we're not late for church." My dad suggested as he handed Mia he jacket that was slung over one of the chairs the was in the kitchen.

**At the church**

We waited for the sermon to begin by talking with each other and Mia was surprisingly still in a good mood. Even though we were all laughing and enjoying each others company it felt like something was missing and we all could sense it. We all missed that little fierce Latino girl that lived down the street and I was sure the hell hoping that she'd show up today so I could fix our relationship before it was too far gone and things got really awkward between us.

I was looking around a few minutes before church began and I spotted her showing up with only a few minutes until the sermon started. She didn't look bad but she wasn't dressed up as much as all the girls here. She wore a pair of black dress pants and a maroon colored silk blouse with her hair in a silk back bun, while every other girl here wore a dress of some sort.

I saw her walking towards us and she glanced our way or at least I thought she did but she walked right by our row and sat with what looked to be David and her sister, which surprised me because they never came to church, they didn't even live around here and David is usually gone for work so I was a little confused.

After church Vince and I stayed back to talk to some very nice young ladies like we usually do while my dad reminded everyone about our every weekend BBQ, like they didn't already know. After the two nice girls left Vince and I went to join my dad and Mia and they were already ready to leave. Walking to our car we all spotted Letty and we thought she was going to stop and talk to us but she didn't she didn't even look at us, she just walked by and hopped into her dads car. Her doing this made me a little worried, maybe she did take a more into the kiss then I was hoping and truth be told I did too at first but after getting it in with the girl from the party my whole perspective of things changed, not that I wanted to be with the girl either, but I just wanted to get it in and I was using Letty to fill some of those needs because I couldn't be in contact with other girls.

**At the BBQ**

I waited for Letty to show up at the BBQ and but I was starting to think that she wasn't coming. I so badly wanted to talk to her to see if she was mad at me or not and if she was I'd completely understand it but I was just hoping it wouldn't ruin our friendship.

Then around 3:30 I finally spotted her and quickly ran up and grabbed her arm from behind. She turned around quickly and she looked a bit frightened until she saw it was me.

"Letty can we talk?"

"About what?"

I nudged her arm and she followed me as I walked out front and sat on the front porch.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" She questioned.

"I wanted to know how you felt about the other night?"

"What about it?" She questioned trying to dodge the topic.

"Letty we kissed!" I hissed mad at the fact that she wouldn't just talk to me about it.

"Yeah and it was a mistake wasn't it?"

'Yeah, I mean if that's how you really feel." I said actually feeling a little bit upset that she felt that way even though I had been trying to convincing myself that since it happened.

"Yeah Dom that's how I fell about it." She said standing up.

I looked up at her quickly and pulled her arm down forcing her to sit and talk to me.

"Letty I don't want to fight and I don't want that stupid mistake to ruin our friendship." I pleaded.

I took her a minute but she did answer me with a heavy sigh. "Yeah me either." she agreed.

"So can we please go back to being friends."

"Sure Dom we can go back to being friends."

"Alright, good." I said flashing her my best smile, causing a big cheeky smile to appear on her face.

"Letty." Mia said walking out of the front door. '"I've been looking everywhere for you, can we talk?" She questioned.

I thought Letty was going to say something bitchy but she didn't she shook her head and stood up and walked into the house with Mia.

**Letty's P.O.V**

I was a bit taken back by Mia suggestion to talk but we really needed to and seeing that I just patched things up with Dom, even though I was clearly still upset over the whole situation, I was thinking that I could hopefully do the same with Mia, or at least take the first step to doing so.

We both took a seat at opposite ends of the couch and waited for the other to start talking.

"Mia can I just say-"

"No Letty let me go first." She interrupted making me want to slap her.

"Sorry for interrupting you but I really need to get this off my chest and I'm the one who really owes you an apology."

"Okay so go ahead I'm listening."

"Well first I want to thank you for even coming in here and talking to me right now but I really want to thank you for sticking up for me yesterday at the mall. I know I said some things, some really mean and hurtful things, and I didn't believe you at first but after hearing that tape how could I not."

"I tried to tell you."

"I know and I should have listened, heck I shouldn't of even ditched you for them in the first place but I did and the worst part of this whole thing is I knew I was wrong. I knew it wrong but I didn't stop I just continued to make fun of you and side with them. I guess I was just so caught up with having everyone liking me and being so popular that I didn't see that they were just using me. I'm sorry Letty and I know you probably can't forgive me but I want you to know that I never meant anything I said."

"No what the sad thing is Mia?"

"What?" She questioned.

"You had real friends, one that would do anything for you and one of those friends were me, but you chose to go with the 'cool' crowed and ended up with a bunch of people pretending to be friends with you when they clearly weren't. Hell Mia you were popular before them you just couldn't see it and now everyone that you use to be friends with hate your guts because you changed into one of those girls who become popular by putting people down, none of them have actual friends they just have a bunch of people pretending to be their friends but as soon as you guys would leave everyone would talk about how bitchy you guys were and how much they hated you, if you would of stayed true to yourself you would of been better off and more popular without them."

"I never saw like that before and Letty that whole jealousy thing I only started because in reality I was jealous of you." She admitted.

"What? Why would you be jealous of me?" I questioned trying to think of a possible reason that would make Mia jealous of me.

"Because you have both your parents, and you have a little sister, you're amazing at sports and you're just as good at school as I am, if not better and you don't even put in any effort at all! How could I not be jealous of you Let? Your so strong and independent, and you never take shit from anyone, pardon my French, but it's true. Beside who ever you meet falls in love with you and your so fun to be around that my own brother chooses you over me."

"Mia that's not true Dom might hangout with me more but that's just because we're into the same stuff and I'm not his actual sister so I'm easier to get along with at times, and your Dad." I exaggerated. "Mia your dad is the most amazing man I've every met in my whole life and he loves you so much! More then either of my parents could ever love me and I'm sure your mom was the same way, and for having a little sister you have a big brother and he's here with you at all times and he loves you. I don't think you understand a lot of things about me Mia and that's partially my fault but I have to be independent and a hard ass because I can't afford not to be, I don't think I can take another person hurting me. You think I'm strong, but I have my weak spots too, everyone does I just don't let mine show like you do. But there's nothing wrong with Mi that who you are and that's why your family loves you, you have the biggest heart and none of us would know what to do without you, Mia you're so great in everyway and I don't know how you could possible be jealous of me."

"Thanks Letty, but don't try to comfort me it's just all my insecurities and I should have never gone at you the way I did it wasn't right and I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too Mia and I should have never followed you around the mall, it wasn't cool."

"You're right it wasn't cool but if you hadn't we would of never found out that they were using me."

"We probably would have eventually but who knows our friendship might not have been fixable by then."

"So are you saying it's fixable now?"

"Yeah I think it is." I said smiling at her. "It will take work but I'm sure we'll get there."

* * *

**I'll leave the chapter off on a happy note, I hope you like and Thanks for reading.**


	53. Flashbacks

**Thanks for all the reviews and ****Firefly-class**** you have the right Idea. Hopefully I can get a few chapters up today so I hope you like them.**

* * *

**Letty's P.O.V**

I got home around 8 o'clock that night the BBQ ended around 5 p.m. but I stayed after to help clean up and watch a movie, it was Tony's turn to pick a movie and of course he picked one form a time when nobody was even alive, but I have to admit the Film Noire movie he chose tonight wasn't too bad. I didn't really say much to Dom the whole night because I was still really upset with him, but I did catch up with Mia. It was a little awkward at first but after we broke the ice we were able to joke around and have a good time. Our relationship still has a lot of fixing to do but today was nice and it was the first step in the right direction.

I walked in the door to see my dad watching some scary movie on the couch.

"Hey, how was the BBQ?" He questioned.

I didn't answer him, I walked right pass the TV into the kitchen and grabbed a soda out of the fridge.

"Well do you want to join me?" He tried again.

Again I ignored him and walked to the stairs.

"So you're still ignoring me I see." He said with a slight grin on his face.

I turned around to face him, took a big swing of my soda and walked upstairs to my room, causing him to chuckle lightly.

I spent the rest of the night on the phone with Nicole telling her about mine and Dom's conversation and how Mia and I were trying to fix our relationship. She didn't seem to happy about it but I assured that our relationship wouldn't change and I wasn't going to let Mia off the hook that easy after all the things she said.

**3 months later**

You could say that I've had Mia eating out of my hands for the past few months, but she didn't care she was serious about getting our friendship back to where it was before and I'd say we were doing really good, I couldn't trust here a 100% but we were able to joke around and have fun like we use to.

The hardest part of these last few months was separating my time between Nicole and Mia because they still hated each other. I tried to have a sleepover at my house with the two of them but Mia went home crying because Nicole was not forgiving her like I was.

_Flashback_

_"Letty, Mia's here!" My dad called as he opened the door to let her in._

_I wasn't really in to the whole sleepover idea but I needed something to get Nicole and Mia into the same room and a sleepover seemed like the best way._

_I ran down the stairs quickly, grabbed Mia's arm and pulled her up the stairs._

_"Now that Mia's here let this girly shit begin." I announced as I shut my bedroom door._

_We all sat in a circle on my floor well we thought of something to do._

_"Well what do you girls want to do?" Mia questioned._

_"Do you want to paint each other nail, tell secret, or do you want to do makeovers? I brought my kit!' Mia chirped happily._

_"Of course you'd want to give Letty a makeover." Nicole said under her breath but we both heard her._

_"What is the suppose to mean?" Mia snapped._

_"Well you're always looking to change her, what is she not even good enough to sit around now?" Nicole asked in the bitchest tone possible._

_"I didn't mean it like that." Mia said worried as she tried to defend herself. "Letty I swear."_

_"It's fine Mia I know, Nicole can I talk to you for a second over there?" _

_"Yeah." She said rolling her eyes._

_"Can you at least try and give her a chance, she's making an effort and I think you can too."_

_"I'm sorry Let but I can't forgive her as easy as you can and if you don't remember she said some pretty mean things about me too."_

_"Trust me I remember and If I'm not mistaken you said something's about her too."_

_She just rolled her eyes at me._

_"Can you at least pretend to get along with her just for tonight and after that I'll never make you talk to her again!' I said trying to reason with her._

_I got no response._

_"Please!" I whined. "For me?" I asked giving her my best puppy dog face._

_"Fine, but only for tonight." _

_"Thanks." I said giving her a small hug then we returned to our spots on my floor._

_"So did you guys decide what you want to do?" Mia questioned as we took our seats._

_"No, why don't you pick." Nicole said flashing Mia a fake smile._

_"Um I don't care it's Letty's sleepover why doesn't she choose."_

_They both looked at me and I had no idea what to do I certainly didn't want to do anything that Mia suggested, then it came to me._

_"Why don't we play truth or dare."_

_"Sounds fun." Mia smiled._

_"Alright I'll go first, Mia truth or dare?"_

_"Truth."_

_"Okay, is it true that you kissed Zack?"_

_"What!? Eww no! Why would you even think that?"_

_"Because that's we he told me."_

_"Well I'll be sure to yell at him because that is most certainly not true."_

_"Alright, whatever you say." I laughed, "It's your turn Mia."_

_"Nicole truth or dare?"_

_"Dare." Nicole said boldly._

_"I dare you to kiss my brother!" Mia laughed._

_"No!" I yelled without thinking earning me looks form both of them._

_"I mean the dares have to be something that we can do right now." I said trying to cover myself but Nicole new better because she kept flashing me a knowing looks._

_"Okay fine, then let me think. I dare you to... Kiss Letty." She smiled devilishly._

_"What!" We both yelled in unison as we looked at each other horrified. _

_"Look I love Letty but I'm not in to girls at all." _

_"Yeah same here, Mia pick a different dare."_

_"No way!" She exclaimed. "You picked dare now you have to do my dare." She defended._

_"Fine." Nicole spat_

_She looked at me for a second and then we kissed, It was nothing special short and sweet and when it was over none of us could stop laughing._

_"I can't believe you guys actual did it."_

_"Hey it was a dare and it's never and I mean ever leaving this room." _

_"Agreed." Nicole said._

_"What happens in this room stays in this room." Mia added._

_"So Nicole's next." I said after calming down._

_"Mia," Nicole said staring her down. "Truth or dare."_

_I was silently praying that she picked truth because Nicole was spiteful and if Mia picks dare I know Nicole will make her do something super embarrassing."_

_"Truth." Mia smiled._

_"Of course." Nicole said a little upset with Mia's choice. "Is it truth that... you're only making up with Letty because your more popular friend ditched you?"_

_"Of course not."_

_I didn't like where this was going._

_"Are you sure because that's what it seems like, Because you were really hurtful and a complete bitch for weeks when you were with them and from what I heard even after you listened to the tape recordings you tried to convince them to stay friends with you but because they no longer wanted to be your friend you were stuck with Letty and forced to apologize." _

_"What?" I questioned. Looking at Mia._

_Mia looked embarrassed and I could see the tears in her eyes forming._

_"Mia what is she talking about!?" I yelled._

_"Look Letty I'm sorry, but after I heard the voice recordings I went upstairs and locked my dad out of my room. I called up Tila and asked her if they were real, and of course she denied them and I believed her I thought that you guys were just imitating her or something, but then when I asked her if I was still her friend she said no, and I was crushed, I begged her to let me be friends with them again but she said no over and over again and that's when I realized that she was lying and was never really my true friend. Letty you're my true friend and Tila made me realize that and that's why I apologized"_

_I didn't know what to say, I knew what Nicole wanted me to say but I couldn't do that. I knew that Mia thought I hated her during that time so she probably didn't believe me and I couldn't be mad at for her calling Tila she actual thought that they were her real friends, I just wished that she would of told me sooner._

_"Mia I think you should go." Nicole spat bitterly._

_Mia looked over at me but I didn't say anything. I needed time to think, I was confused. _

_"Fine!" Mia cried as she ran out my bedroom door._

_End of flashback_

That was three weeks ago and Mia and I made up the next day when I went over to her house to talk to her about it, but since then I haven't tried to get them together because it wasn't worth all the drama.

On the other hand my relationship with Dom seemed to be getting worse. We tried to get things back to where the were but whenever he'd bring a girl home or take them out on a date I'd get pissed, he could at least have the decency to make sure I wasn't there but instead he'd do it when he knew I'd be spending the night or I was over there like he wanted me to know he was having sex with other girls or talking them out on a date. I didn't get it but it didn't stop me and Mia from making jokes at their expense.

Sometimes Dom would have a girl of the day, which were on the weekends or there would be his skank of the week which I hated even more then his one night stands. But we did enjoy making their lives a living hell when they came over. Mia and I were always making rude comments to their faces, even if Mia Like the girls she'd do it just because she was trying to get on my good side. We would pull pranks on them and like this one time when Tony was away on business and Dom brought home this girl from a party that he and Vince went to.

_Flashback._

_"Do you think he'll bring home another skank tonight?" I asked Mia as I flipped through a magazine on the couch. _

_"I hope not, he's been going at it all week and I'm tired of thinking of ways to get those girls out of my house."_

_"Tell me about it." I laughed_

_As if on queue Dom and Vince walked in with a girl on their arm. _

_"Another blonde bimbo." I said to Mia as I rolled my eyes._

_"Shut up." Dom growled as he walked passed us ruffling with my hair._

_I slapped his hand away quickly an d let out a small growl _

_"Well be down stairs, don't disturb us." Dom said in a cocky tone._

_"Trust me we don't want to be scared by seeing you naked, so we'll stay up here." I hissed._

_"Oh trust me Letty there's no way you'd be scared by seeing this body." Dom smiled._

_"Eww Dom leave us alone and go hook up with your 'girlfriend.' " Mia snapped._

_"Girlfriend!' The blonde girl chirped happily, as she hugged Dom causing all of us even Vince to laugh._

_"Yeah for tonight." Dom said as he pried her off of him._

_"Thanks a lot." He snapped as he brought her down stairs. _

_"And please keep it down!" Mia yelled before we heard the down stairs doors shut._

_I understood why Vince brought girls down there, that where his room was, but Dom's reason confused me. _

_"Why does Dom bring girls to the basement?"_

_"I don't no maybe he thinks there's less of a chance for my dad catching them or for us to hear them." _

_"Oh" Is all I said in reply and about 10 minutes later we were proven wrong, Dom didn't care if we heard because there were loud mones filling the house and we could here the girl screaming hid name. _

_I scrunched my nose at the sound and rolled my eyes. _

_"That's so gross." Mia whined._

_The sounds and screams lasted for over an hour before they completely stopped. _

_"Thank god, maybe I can finally get some sleep." Mia said throwing the pillow off her head that she was using to block out the sound. _

_"Well that was the most disturbing thing I've ever heard."_

_"Well at least it wasn't you brother that we were hearing." She pleaded._

_"You're right you win, but I'm not tired so do you want to watch a movie?"_

_"Sure why not." _

_We went down stairs and popped in some chick flick that Mia wanted to watch. It was only one in the morning and I knew we still had a few hours until Dom showed up with his latest girl to escort her out to her cab. I had grown accustomed to Dom's ways over these past few months. He would have sex, sleep it off for a couple of hours, then he'd call a cab, wake up the girl up take her to the cab and then he'd go up to his room and crash for the night._

_"Do you think they're sleeping yet?"_

_'Yeah probably, it's sounds like Dom tired her out." _

_"Then lets go." I standing up off the couch and walking in to the kitchen._

_I grabbed a sharpie out of the drew in the kitchen and walked back into the living room._

_"Where are we going?" Mia asked._

_"Follow me." I smiled as I held up the sharpie._

_We went down stairs and snuck into the guest room where Dom and his skank were sleeping._

_"Letty what are-"_

_"Shhh!" I said putting my finger up to my lips to quiet her._

_I walked up to the bed and thank god that they were covered, I mean it was dark so I couldn't really see much but they were covered and the girl was on the outside of the bed._

_I motioned Mia to come over to the bed and at first she was skeptical but she came over anyways._

_I gave her an evil look then I carefully wrote the word skank across her forehead. She shifted slightly and turned on her side. Mi and I let out a gentle sigh after we realized she wasn't waking up. _

_"Let's get out of here." Mia said barely loud enough for me to hear._

_"Hold on." I took the sharpie and drew a penis right on the side of her face that stopped right at her moth. _

_"Letty." Mia Laugh quietly in shock. "Now that you did that lets go." _

_"Okay." I saw Mia turn around and I was about to follow her bout I had one more Idea I took the sharpie and carefully leaned over the bed and wrote Man whore on Dom's big forehead._

_"Letty!" Mia yelled still in a whisper._

_I ran to her quickly and quietly shut the door and we ran upstairs barely able to contain our laughter. When we got back into the living room we let our laughter out and Mia was almost in tears on the floor._

_"I can't believe you did that!" Mia laughed._

_"Oh no, I can't believe we did that." _

_"What! I had no part in it." _

_"Hey you came down there with me and you let me do it so the way I see it you're just as guilty." _

_"Whatever." She laughed. _

_We must of woken Dom up with all our laughter because about 20 minutes later there was a taxi outside our house and Dom was walking up with his skank. _

_As soon as we saw them we burst in to laugher._

_"What are you laughing about?" Dom questioned looking to us then back to his girl. _

_I guess It was the first time they saw each other in the light because they both looked shock seeing the words written on each others heads._

_"Who wrote that on your head?" She asked pointing to his forehead._

_"What!" He yelled, after seeing hers he had to know that they were related in some way._

_"Why don't you get out of here so I can yell at my little sister and pest of a friend." _

_"Okay," She smiled. "Call me." She said walking out the door._

_"Yeah." Dom said agreeing to call her as Mia and I continued to laugh. _

_When she was out the door Mia and I could not hold it in and we were laughing our heads off._

_"That's so mean Dom, how could you let her leave with that stuff on her face." I laughed._

_"Letty tell me what you wrote on my head before I hurt you."_

_"Oh it's nothing really, just the word man whore." I said casually causing Mia to laugh more. _

_"What going on up here." Vince said surfacing to the living room with his skank. _

_"Dude what's on your head." Vince asked as both him and his girl started to laugh._

_"Sweetie why doesn't Vince call you a cab so you don't have to witness me murdering these two kids."_

_"We're not kids!" Mia snapped as Vince brought the girl into the kitchen so he could call her a cab._

_"Well you both are acting like it."_

_"Really Dom because you weren't acting like I was a little kid a few months ago." I snapped._

_"What are you talking about?" Mia questioned._

_"Letty you promised me that we could forget about that." _

_"Oh trust me Dom it's forgotten!" I yelled storming up the stairs with Mia on my tail._

_End of flash back._

You could say that our relationship since that happened about a month ago hasn't been the same. It's like he's trying to hurt me but it didn't stop him for making all of us take a ride with him in his car, he was exited because he got his license back today and he's been making us all ride around in his car all day.

* * *

**Okay I'm not really sure how to end this chapter so I'm just going to stop it here. I'll have another chapter up later tonight. Thanks for the reviews and for reading, let me know what you think. :)**


	54. Going back to work

**Thanks for the reviews, I know that the prank as a little mean but I thought it was funny at the same time so oh well Dom deserved it. :-)**

* * *

**Letty's P.O.V- January 3rd**

"Let get up it's time from school." My dad said passing by my room.

Great I thought to myself back to school, Holiday break was already over and I was dreading going back to school.

I got up and jumped in the showers quickly, I love the feel of water running down my skin it always brings me peace and allows me to think.

I dried off quickly and put on some clothes on, I was wearing a pair of green cargo pants with a black long sleeve shirt that had flames going up the sleeves. I let my hair down and straightened it so it was needle straight before we went down stairs to eat some breakfast.

"Hello my beautiful daughter." My dad said as he entered the kitchen kissing the top of my head.

"What's gotten in to you?" I questioned.

"Nothing can't a guy be in a good mood?"

"No, no you can't not without a reason."

"Hey, when is Aid coming back?" He questioned trying to avoid the topic.

"I don't know a couple weeks, David just got back so it wont be for a while. Why?"

"I was just wondering, so do you want to get some dinner after school or something?"

"Why?" I questioned a little skeptical.

"Just so we can talk, I mean we haven't done anything just for us in like-."

"Forever." I said finishing his sentence.

"So do you want to?"

"Yeah it will be fun, where are we going?"

"It's a surprise, but dress nice."

"Alright I'll be there but I need to go before Vince leaves for school without me."

"Alright make sure your home by 6:30 so we can make our reservations at 7:00."

"Reservations?"

"I told you you'll need to dress nice." He smiled.

"Alright I'll see you later." I said kissing him on the check before leaving for the Toretto's house.

"Sup Letty." Vince asked as I walked in.

"Nothing much, you ready to go?"

"Yeah, Dom and Mia already left so lets go."

"Is Dom really still mad at me?" I asked as we drove to school.

"Letty that sharpie took day's to scrub off he had to go to school with Man whore across his forehead."

"Oh come on V you know it was funny." I laughed.

"Yeah it was, but don't tell him I said that."

"Your secrets safe with me." I smiled "And it's not like I wrote something that wasn't true, he is a man whore."

"Maybe but he doesn't need you to tell him that."

"Yeah maybe I should apologize," I said looking at Vince, "But I won't."

"Letty." He laughed. "Maybe you should apologize, but my real question is why you did it in the first place?"

"Um did you not hear him with that skank all night?"

"Yeah." He said chucking.

"Well then you know as well as I do that he deserved what he got after putting us through that."

"You're right maybe he should of been more considerate, but that woman he was with cursed him out in front of the whole school."

"Really I didn't know that, but still it was over a month ago you'd think he'd be over it."

"He'll get over it but I still think you should talk to him, you guys have been on the ends for months now and it's seriously putting a buzz on all of our friendships."

"What do you mean?"

"Well as much as we both hate to admit it we need our third musketeer to complete the group and have some actual fun."

"What you guys don't have fun at all those parties?"

"No we do, but I'm talking about having fun during the day and at the garage not the fun we have behind closed doors." Vince said winking at me.

"Okay can we be done with this conversation before you end up telling me about what you do behind those close doors." I pleaded.

"Oh so you want to hear about that?" He questioned.

"No I don't."

"So after we get them to come home with us we take them down stairs and we strip each others clo-."

"La La La La La!" I yelled covering my ears causing Vince to laugh.

**During school At lunch**

"What are you guys up to?" Mia questioned as she sat down on the opposite side of the table that me and Zack were sitting at.

"Nothing, just eating." Zack answered as he put his arm around my back.

"So do you have anything planed for tonight?" Zach questioned looking towards me.

"I don't." Mia answered even though he was clearly talking to me. "You know just going to the cafe after school to work." She smiled.

"Cool and you?" Zack asked again.

"Um I have basketball practice after school."

"Oh so you won't be at the garage till like 5:30?" Mia Questioned.

"No I'll probably just stop by after practice because it'll be around 5:30 but I can't stay long, I'll just have to talk to your dad quick and then I want to say something to Dom."

"Oh has he forgiven you for that little stunt you pulled." Zack questioned.

"He says he has but I can tell he's still mad, that why I want to talk to him."

"Why can't you stay?" Mia questioned.

"Because I'm going out to dinner with my dad."

"Where to?" Zack asked.

"I don't know he wouldn't tell me."

"Well, sounds fun but I got to go, I promised Mr. Wilson I'd stop to see him during lunch." Zack announced.

"Alright." I smiled.

Zack stood up and gave me kiss on the check before he left to talk to Mr. Wilson.

I looked away from Zack's direction and turned to see Mia smiling at me.

"What?" I questioned.

"Are you and Zack like together now?"

"What? No!"

"So he always puts his arm around you and kisses you on the check?"

"Yes, that's just how we are."

"Really?"

"Really Mia we're not together I don't see Zack like that."

Or at least I didn't, I have never thought of me and Zack like that but maybe that's what I need to get over Dom. I like Zack I always have but I never thought of him in any other way besides a friend or an enemy but Mia's right he's always doing these really sweet things for me and he's the only guy that I allow to touch me in anyway. Maybe I've just been to blinded by Dom to see it, but who am I kidding Zack probably doesn't see me as anything else besides a friend.

**At the garage.**

"Hey Letty how was practice?" Tony asked as I entered the garage.

"Exhausting." I sighed taking a seat on the couch that sat in the garage.

"Are you gong to sit there or work on some cars?" Dom questioned.

"Shut up." I snapped "Tony do you think I could have the night off my dads taking me to dinner and I need to go home and shower before we leave."

"Yeah, you look tired Let you probably wouldn't be much help anyways."

"Thanks." I laughed.

"You know what I mean." Tony chuckled.

"Besides you need that shower, you seriously reek." Vince joked as he walked pass me.

"Well I just came from the worst basketball practice of my life and I know you're not use to physical activity but you tend to sweat which makes you smell a little."

"Oh Letty," He chirped "We both know I get plenty of physical activity." He smiled.

"Oh great now you're starting to sound like Dom."

"Hey don't bring me into this." Dom warned.

"Whatever I need to go, but can I talked to you outside before I go Dom?"

"Um yeah sure."

We walked outside and started talking.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"You're not still made at me are you?"

"No, I just don't really get why you did what you did."

"Dom you know why I did it."

"No Letty I really don't."

"Well then I guess you're not just a man whore you're stupid too."

"Whatever Letty, I didn't come out here to be insulted by you."

"Well god Dom do I need to spell it out for you, I thought you would of caught on by now."

"I'm sorry Letty but I don't read minds."

"Dom that kiss." I said still debating on telling him what I was thinking or not.

"What about it?"

"It meant something to me it wasn't just something I did on impulse I have or had actual feelings for you and that's why I got so pissed when you'd bring a girl home or should I say girls." "

"Letty." He sighed.

I waited for him to go on but he didn't.

"Dom say something."

"I don't know what to say Letty, I don't want to hurt your feelings."

"Then just don't Dom I can take a hint." I said walking away from him.

"Letty." He said grabbing my arm." I'm sorry."

"Don't be." I said pulling my arm away.

I wanted to cry but I wouldn't let myself, I was done being an emotional little girl, I put myself out there and got rejected now I wanted to move on and just forget about Dominic freaking Toretto.

When I got home I rushed into the shower and washed all the sweat off of me. I guess I took a little too long because It was 6 o'clock when I got out of the shower.

I went to my closet and I had nothing nice to wear. 'Crap' I thought to myself. I needed something to wear and I had nothing I went to my phone and called the girl that I knew had the most dress clothes.

_"Hello"_

_"Mia I have nothing to wear." _

_"What do you mean you have plenty of clothes."_

"_None that would be fit for this_ _dinner." _

_"Okay so why don't you come over and you can borrow some of my clothes."_

_"Alright I'll be there in a minute."_

I hung up the phone a little upset, I was hoping that Mia would just bring something over here but I guess not. I put on some sweatpants and a T-shirt and threw my wet hair up into a bun, grabbing my necklace before heading out the door.

"Papi, I'm going over to Mia's house to get ready, just pick me up there."

"Alright I'll see you in a little bit." He yelled from the kitchen.

I practical ran to Mia's house hoping that the guy's wouldn't be home yet, usually they didn't leave the garage until 7 or 8 but Tony's been so busy with things he's been closing it a lot earlier.

Thank god they weren't home yet, and I rushed up to Mia's room taking 3 stairs at a time.

"Help me." I pleaded as I walked into Mia's room.

"Take whatever you want, I'm sure you'll look good in any of my stuff."

"I don't know what to wear it's a really nice restaurant and I'm not the dress up kinda girl." I whined

"Okay but if I pick out what you wear then you can't deny it."

"Fine but nothing too showy, I'm going somewhere nice with my dad may I remind you and nothing pink you know how much I hate that color."

"Yet you love purple."

"Mia they're totally different colors how can you even compare them."

"Okay what about this?" She questioned showing me this strapless light blue dress.

"No, it's a little showy don't you think."

We went through a few more dresses before we came to a decision. We decided on a navy blue dress that was 3 quarter sleeved and stopped about half way down my thigh.

I had Mia blow dry my hair quickly and I decided to leave my natural waves instead of straightening my hair.

"Letty can you please let my do your makeup!" Mia begged

"Mia it's either these shoe's or makeup." I said pointing to the matching heals that she handed me to wear.

"Can't you just do both? I mean how many times are you going to dress like this again?"

"Oh it's never going to happen again." I smiled in all serious.

"Yeah right." She laughed. "Now will you please let me do your make up."

"No Mia my dads going to be here any minute."

"Then you better get over here quick."

"Fine but just this once." I caved.

She put some pink blush on me that made my checks glow along with a small amount of eyeliner and eye shadow that made my eyes pop and her new multi lash mascara.

"Are you done making me look like a clown because I think I heard a car pull up?"

"Hold on I just got to add some lip gloss."

"Mia." I whined.

"Stop being a baby and let me put it on you."

"There I'm all done." She smiles as clapped her hands together.

I stood up and walked to her mirror and I have to admit I looked good. She didn't over do my make up but there was enough on to tell I was wearing some. I quickly grabbed my cross necklace, that I had put on her dresser well I got dress and put it on.

"You look good." She smiled.

"Thanks." I smiled. "I should get going my dads waiting. "

I put on the shoes she gave me and I walked down the stairs. I opened the door and literally ran right into Dom, great the last person I wanted to see.

"Sorry Letty I didn't see you there."

"Don't worry about it."

"You look good." He smiled.

"Thanks." I said a little confused didn't he just say he didn't have feelings for me.

"You must be going somewhere really nice to get all dressed up like that."

"Yeah I am, Is my dad here I thought I heard a car." I said wanting to get away from him.

"No it was just my dad dropping me off."

"Oh why did he drop just you off and not Vince too?"

"He's bringing Vince home."

"Why?"

"His mom wants to see him I guess, I don't really know Vince didn't say much, just that he needed to go home."

"Why didn't he drive his car?."

"We're doing some work on our cars, hence why I didn't drive myself home."

"Oh, well this is a bit awkward."

"I know and I hate it Letty, this isn't us your suppose to be one of my best friends."

"Yeah then we kissed and it ruined everything." I said taking a seat on the couch.

"That's my fault Letty I don't know what was going on in my head but it never should of happened." He said sitting down next to me.

"You heard me when I was talking to you earlier right?"

"Yeah I did and that's why I wish it never happened. Trust me Letty when I tell you that I never knew you felt that way and I'm so sorry that I did that to you."

"It's okay Dom you don't have to feel bad I'm just surprised that it took you so long to figure out I had a crush on you."

"You had?"

"Yeah I had a crush on you."

"So you don't anymore?"

"No I don't think so, I'm pretty sure hearing you have sex with that girl was the worst turn off and got me over that dumb little crush I had."

"Oh please Letty you were probably just wishing it was you." He teased causing me to punch him in the arm.

"That is so not true Toretto I think you need to deflate that big head of yours."

"Really." He laughed.

"Yeah I think all that hot air is really getting to you."

"See this is what I'm talking about I miss us, just you and me joking around and having fun."

"Yeah me too."

"So why don't we stop all this damn bickering and just be friends."

"That sound good to me." I smiled

"So friends." He said putting his hand out to me.

"Friends." I said shaking his hand.

After taking his hand he pulled me into a hug and we stayed like that for a moment before I heard my dads horn honk from outside.

"Well I guess I should go." I said standing up off from the couch.

"Yeah." He smiled.

"Bye."

"Bye." He waved.

I walked outside and jumped into my dads car.

"You look beautiful." my dad said as I sat down

"Thanks Papi, I let Mia dress me up."

"I can tell because My daughter would never wear something like that let alone wear makeup." He joked.

**At the restaurant. **

"Wow Papi this place is so nice."

"I know it's one of the top restaurants in L.A."

"So are you going to tell me why you brought me here?"

"Does there have to be a reason, why can't I just bring my lovely daughter out to dinner."

"Papi!" I whined.

"Oh Let our foods here."

"Thanks." I said taking my plate from the waiter.

"Can I get you anything else?" The waiter asked.

"No we're good." My dad told the waiter.

We sat there eating in silence for a few minutes before I tried again.

"So are you going to tell me why we're here?" I pried

"Well I was going to wait until dessert but Since you want to know so bad I brought you here to tell you that I just signed a deal with my label and I'm officially going to be putting out a new album."

"Great!" I said a little to loud as I threw my fork onto the table. "So your going to be leaving again and everything's going to go back to the ways it was." I yelled a little worried.

"No Let I'm going to be recording here in California, so I wont be leaving."

"Yeah right, you've only been out for like 7 months do you really want to leave already!" I huffed as I sat back in my chair.

"Let I promise, for the most part I'll be here."

"For the most part." I said rolling my eyes.

"Trust me Let your never be alone when I'm not here your mom will be."

"What?"

"I didn't want to tell you here but you I just got a call from the prison and they're letting her out a few months early. She'll be coming home in a few weeks."

"Take me home."

"Come one Letty, lets just finish the our meals and then we'll go home"

"No, I want to leave."

"We already got our food and it was expensive so will you just sit down and eat."

"Why does that matter you'll be able to pay for it with this new album anyways."

"Fine you want to go then lets just go."

The car ride home was completely silent and I stormed to my room as soon as we got home.

The last thing I wanted was for my mom to come home epically when my dad would be in and out of the house while he recorded his album. This was not how our fresh start was suppose to be how can we start over with him going back to music.

"You know out of everyone I thought you'd be happy I'd be going back to work." My dad said from outside my door.

"Why would you think that?"

"Because now I'll be able to afford what ever you want."

That pissed me off and I ran to open the door with tears running down my checks.

"How many times do I have to tell you I don't care about the damn money, I've gone without it before and I can go without it now! All I want is for us to be a family and how can that happen now that you're going to be gone!?"

"Let." he sighed.

"Just leave me alone." I said shutting my door.

* * *

**Sorry to this took me so long to post, I was watching Battle of L.A and got a little distracted. Got to love Michelle Rodriguez but anyways I hope you like it and I probably won't be posting any more until Wednesday so I hope this hold you over until then. **


	55. Sad to Happy

**Thanks for the reviews sorry its taken me so long to update.**

* * *

**Letty's P.O.V**

Well today's the big day we're on the way to pick my mom up from the California institute for woman and I have no idea how I'm going to react when I see her. I wanted to start over with her but that was before she sent back my letter and now I'm not even sure how we're going to be with my dad in and out, she has had her moments but it's never as bad when my dads not home. It's scares me but hopefully she got the help she needed when she was away and all that stuff is in the past, but I still can't help but think about it.

"You okay?" My dad Questioned.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking."

"About what?"

"Just things."

"Let, come tell me what your thinking about."

"What if things go back to the way they were."

"They won't, I promise you baby I'm not going anywhere."

"I've heard that one before and besides that's not even what I'm talking about."

"Then what are you talkin bout Mija?"

"Papi you weren't completely oblivious when I was younger were you?"

"About what?"

"Mami, I mean you know she wasn't always there you know she wasn't the best mom that she could of been."

"Well neither of us have been the best parents but I'm trying now, better late then never right?"

"Right, but Mami was really bad."

"She had her fare share of problems but who doesn't, especially when you go thought the shit that she's been through."

"Yeah but what about me?! What about all the things she put me though?!" I said more as a statement then a question.

"Let I might be able to understand if you would actual open up and talk to me about it, you're so closed up that I can't understand what you're talking about."

"Yeah I wonder why!"

"What is that suppose to mean!?" He yelled getting frustrated.

"Nothing... Papi do you remember when I came to visit you unexpectedly in Sweden during a concert?"

"Yeah I remember, what about it?"

"Do you remember what I said to you?"

"Yeah I remember the whole situation word for word, It wasn't my proudest moment."

"So you remember me telling you that her wrist were bleeding?"

"Yeah hun I remember." He said in a shaky tone.

"Well you know it wasn't the first time, she had done it in front of me before."

"Please Let don't."

"You wanted me to open up to you and now your telling me to stop!"

"I'm sorry baby but it's hard for me to hear."

"And you don't think it's not hard for me to talk about?"

"I know it is."

"Then don't tell me to talk to you about it when you can't handle it."

"Well I didn't think you were talking about that stuff."

"I'm sorry but that what I'm thinking about right now, hell that what I'm always thinking about, I"can get the shit out of my head, no matter how much I try I just can't. I want to forget about it but I can't Papi I just can't."

"Well maybe if you tried to let it go-"

"You don't think I've tried! Are you serious I've done so many things to but nothing makes it go away."

"Baby listen to me," My dad said putting his hand on my shoulder. " Nothing is going to go back to the way it was, Mom got clean when she was in there and now that she's sober she'll be a better mother." He said trying to calm me.

"I hope so." I mumbled as I shifted away from him.

Almost two hours later we arrived at the prison.

"Well this is it, are you sure you don't want to come?"

"No I'll wait in the car."

"Alrighty then I'll be back."

I moved to the back seat when my dad got inside the building so they could sit together upfront. My dad told me that it could be up to an hour before he'd be back but I needed time to myself so I could prepare for this emotional rollercoaster that I was about to go on with my mom, I still had know idea what I was going to say to her. I was mad at her for so many reasons but for the most part I just wanted to make up because my dad was right she is clean now and even though I hate to admit it deep down I did miss her, it's been almost 2 years since I last saw her.

"That was quick." I said to myself as I saw him appear only a few minutes after entering the building.

I was exited at first but then I noticed it was just him, where was my mom?

"Where's mama?" I asked in a panicky tone as my dad hopped in the car.

"Let baby I'm so sorry."

"Where is she!?" I asked a little louder.

"Letty when I went in there the person at the desk told me that she checked herself out a few hours ago."

"What? How? Why would she do that?" I asked hopping into the front seat.

"I don't know why baby but when we get home I'm going to call all of her old friends and see if the heard anything form her."

"It's fine Papi I don't care, I'm done getting my hopes up for her just to be disappointed." I said as tears filled my eyes.

"Let I'm-"

"Don't I told you I'm fine now can you please bring me home."

"Of course."

The ride home was completely silent, we didn't even play music. I felt tears run down my checks as I silently cried, I could feel my dad's eyes on me and I could tell that he was pissed. He hates to see me cry and I hate doing it, but I didn't care I wasn't crying because I was upset, well maybe I was a little, but I was crying mostly because I was beyond pissed. I don't know why I always put myself through this, I should know by now that she's never going to change nothing I do or say will ever make her want to be my mom.

When we got home I ran to my room and plopped down on my bed, I wasn't crying anymore but I was still upset and I just wanted to be left alone.

About 10 minutes later I heard my door swing open and I was about to yell at my dad but when I turned my head to see who it was I stopped myself.

"You do know they invented this new thing called knocking?"

"Well you can I say I'm old fashion." Dom said as he sat down next to me on my bed.

I quickly sat up and pulled my pillow to my chest as I laid my head against my headboard.

"What are you dong here?" I questioned.

"Well I saw you pulling into your driveway so I finished up what I was doing and came right over."

"Why?"

"Because I saw that your mom wasn't with you and it got me a little curious, did they mess things up or something and decide not to let her out?"

"No, she's out."

"Then how come I didn't see her?"

"Because she left a few hours before we got there."

"What?...How? Why?"

"I don't know she must of told us the wrong times on purpose and had one of her druggie friends pick her or something I don't really know. All I no is that she didn't want to come back to us."

"I doubt that."

"Really then why isn't she here? Huh... Dom? Answer me that."

"I don't know Letty maybe she has a reason."

"God why does everyone stick up for her, my grandparents do, my dad, David and Aid do, and now you too! There is always an alternate reason for why she doesn't want to be around me when the truth is she just hates me! There's nothing else to it besides that!"

I could feel the tears forming in my eyes but I quickly shot them away because I didn't want to cry anymore especially in front of Dom.

"Come here Let." Dom said as he motioned me to come to him for a hug.

He pulled me in close and we sat together on my bed with his arms tightly around me.

"You know Letty if I were you're mom I would love nothing more then to be by your side."

"Thanks Dom," I said as I laughed lightly. "But I don't need a mom."

"No?" He smiled as he looked down at me.

"No I don't," I smiled back. "But I'm sure in the future when you're old enough you'll be a great mom." I said sarcastically as I pulled out of his gasp.

"You're real funny Let."

"I thought so."

"You know we're having our last family night tonight before my dad leaves for two weeks to do his last race of the season, do you want to come over and play some board games, Maybe watch a few crappy movies?"

"You know what that actually sounds like fun."

"Lets go then." He smiled.

**The following Friday at school.**

"Sup Let?" Zack asked as he leaned against the locker next to mine.

"Just getting my stuff for our next stupid class."

"I hate Spanish."

"Me too." I agreed.

"Why that class should be so easy for you."

"Yeah that's the point why do I have to take it when I already know how to speak the damn language!" I said slamming my locker shut.

Zack put his arm around my shoulders and I slipped mine around his back as we walked to class.

"You know we could just skip." I implied.

"Trust me Letty there's nothing I'd rather do then skip Spanish with you but I'm failing the class and If I miss one more day I'll get a detention."

"Fine. But you do know if you need help with Spanish or any other subject for that matter I'd be happy to tutor you."

"Really?"

"Of course, you're one of my best friends why wouldn't I help you."

"Yeah friends." He sighed but after he realized what he said he perked back up. "That would be great Let, what are you doing after school?"

"Well I don't have practice today because coach Car is out sick, but I do have to go to the garage but we probably wont be that busy if you want to stop by."

"Yeah that sounds good."

**Later that day at the garage.**

I was just about to take my break when I saw Zacks car pull up, Perfect timing I thought to myself.

"Hey Let your boyfriends here." Mia teased from the couch in the garage where she was doing her homework.

"Shut up!" I laughed as I threw my dirty hand rag at her.

"Eww." I heard her mutter as she carefully removed the rag from her location.

"Who's your boyfriend?" Dom questioned.

"He's not my boyfriend and it's just Zack." I answered as I went to meet him outside.

"He's so her boyfriend." I heard Mia say to the guys when she thought I was out of hearing range.

"Waz up Zack my man?" Vince asked as he came over to Zack and they did their signature hand shake.

It surprised me at first how much Zack and Vince got along they both had similar backgrounds and they loved music. Zack played the drums and Vince played the guitar. Vince wasn't very good at it but he just started playing so with practice he'll get better. Well at least I hope or else he wasted a lot of money on that damn thing.

"Nothin much dog just came over to hang and get some of my homework done you know."

"You guys are doing homework?" Mia asked a little shocked.

"Yup Let's helping me with my Spanish." Zack said as he sat down next to Mia on the couch.

Zack was a nice kid, bit of a trouble maker but he's never been arrested or anything like that. He's great at sports just like me but he can never stay on a team because he either gets kicked off for missing too many practices, or he'll getting in some sort of trouble, or he just can't keep up his grades up. Zack's about 5'9 he has a full head of dark brown hair, kind of pale, but he's good looking and supper funny, I can't help but laugh when I'm around him.

We sat on the couch together as I tried to help him with his Spanish homework but he's so ADD it was almost impossible to teach him with everyone around and people making loud noises as they fixed cars.

"You know what, why don't you do some of your other homework with Mia well I finish up my work for the day, then we can go back to my house and finish Spanish.

"Is your dad home Letty?" Dom questioned.

"No he's working, why does that matter?"

"I doubt he wants you to have guys over when he's not home."

"Well for one it's not guys it's a guy and I don't really think Zack counts. No offense Zack."

"I'm not sure if you're calling me a girl or if you're saying we're just friends so it doesn't matter?"

"I mean we're just friends so it doesn't matter. Now let me get back to work so we can get to my house."

A few hours later I was done at the garage and we were heading to my house. I swear Dom kept throwing more work at me so I wouldn't be able to leave, because after every car I finished he would assign me another even if it was signed under someone else's name until we ran out of cars. Now it's past 7 o'clock. I had Dom drop us off at my house so we didn't have to walk and that would take even more time away from our study time.

"Do you want anything to eat or drink?" I asked as we walked into my house.

"Yeah you got any soda?"

"Yeah coke okay?"

"That's fine."

I grabbed two soda's out of the fridge and then I dragged Zack up to my room.

"What?" I questioned as I threw my bag on my bed.

"Nothing it just I've never been in your room before."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Hey do you mind if I shower quick before we get to work?"

"No go ahead."

"Okay I'll be really quick." I smiled.

I took about a 10 minute shower only to realize I had forgotten to bring clothes to change into. I didn't want to put my old clothes back on because to defeated the whole point of showering.

I walked down the hall and opened my bedroom door to see Zack sitting on my bad attempting to do his own homework.

"Sorry I forgot to grab clothes."

"It's no biggy." He said as he smiled nervously. "I'll just leave so you can change."

"Thanks." I smiled as he squeezed pass me in the doorway.

I quickly put on some booty shorts because it was hotter then hell in my house and a plain white tank-top.

"You can come in." I yelled as I threw my wet hair up into a messy bun.

"So are we going to.. um-"

"What?" I questioned.

"Nothing it's just I've never seen you in so little clothing before."

"Sorry it's just so hot in here, I'll go turn down the thermostat."

"No!" He yelled causing to me to stop in my tracks. "I'm cold keep it up."

"Okay I don't know how the hell you're cold but whatever lets get to this Spanish homework."

We went over and hopped on my bed, he sat up with his back against my head board and I laid next to him on my stomach propping myself u with my elbows.

"Okay so what you have to do it translate the sentence, super easy."

"Yeah for you." He joked.

"Yo soy un caballo púrpura con ocho patas."

"What?"

"That what the sentence says in Spanish, now you tell me what it means in English."

"Letty I have no idea!"

"Look at the damn words, that might help you out." I hinted.

He read over the sentence like I told him to do.

"I get purple and horse out of that."

"Good." I smiled as I used his leg to help myself sit up.

"Now tell me what the rest means."

"I really have no Idea."

"Wow you really don't pay attention in class."

'How can I with you always distracting me." He said pointing to me.

"What!" I said defensively "How do I distract you?"

"Well for one thing you never pay attention, your always off talking to Mia or cracking jokes that get you kicked out of class."

"Hey, I don't always get sent out of class, sometimes I sit and keep to myself. So tell me how do I distract you then?" I said trying to stick up for myself and a little curious to hear his answer to that.

"Well for one just you presents distracts me, you're so beautiful I can't keep my eyes off of you, the way you smile after you make some girl cry and how you're not afraid to skip school and be rebellious."

"Where is this coming from?" I questioned, I wasn't sure how I felt about Zack other then being friends and I wasn't even sure how he was feeling until now.

"Letty we've been friends for years and we were enemies before that and I don't know lately I've been wanting something more."

"Yeah me too." I confessed without really thinking.

"Really?" He asked shock.

"Yeah I mean It couldn't hurt to try right, you know if we both wanted to."

"I do Let, I really want to give us a try."

"So what does this mean are we boyfriends and girlfriend now?"

"Yeah I guess if you want to call it that."

"Okay so should we get back to Spanish now?" I questioned a little confused on with what just happened.

"Yeah I just have one question."

"Yeah what is it?"

"How do you say Kiss me in Spanish?"

Well that just cleared things about a bit and for some reason I felt myself blushing and slightly embarrassed.

"Well I could show you better then I could tell you." I smiled as I leaned in to kiss him.

The kiss was good nothing like the one I shared with Dom, It wasn't short but it also wasn't as long as mine and Dom's was, we also didn't use tongue and it was really sweat unlike the fast violent kiss that I had with Dom.

I'd be lying if I said I didn't feel anything when kissing Zack but it was a different feeling then I got from Dom. When I kissed Dom I had never felt my heart beat so fast and my Mind was racing, the longer we kissed the more of him I wanted. But with Zack I got butterflies in my stomach but we weren't even touching besides our lips. Maybe its was because I had been waiting for Dom for years and Zack was something I didn't even know I wanted until it happened. Now the hard part would be admitting to Mia that she was right about him being my boyfriend.

"So?" Zack asked pulling out of the kiss.

"So what?"

"Are you going to tell me what hat sentence means?" He questioned causing both of us to laugh.

"It mean, I am a purple horse with eight legs."

"What? Who the hell comes up with those sentences?"

"I have no idea." I aid smiling ass I looked into Zack's eyes.

We leaned into another kiss and this one was a bit more passionate, my hands went to his face and he hand one of his on my thigh and the other on my back.

It was a sweet kiss and defiantly something I could get use to.

* * *

**Sorry but I had to do it, let me know what you thin about Letty and Zack's new relationship. **


	56. Dating

**Thanks you guys so much for the reviews and I defiantly agree that Letty should be having fun while Dom's being stupid and not realizing that they are meant for each other. So I hope you guys like the new chapter.**

* * *

**Letty's P.O.V**

I woke up today feeling good for once I was actually exited for today even though I had to go work in the garage today, which I love doing but I really wasn't in the mood to do.

I walked down stairs to see my dad laying on the couch watching the morning news. I walked passed him into the kitchen to get some breakfast but of course my cereal was gone, I check all the boxes and they were all gone.

"Did you eat the rest of the cereal?" I called from in the kitchen.

"Yeah I finished off the last box yesterday."

"So you didn't eat this morning either?"

"Nah just a cup of coffee."

I started to look through my cupboards and found some pancake mix.

"Yeah do you want an actual breakfast?"

"What do you consider to be an actual breakfast?"

"Well not cereal that's for sure but I was thinking pancakes, bacon, and eggs." I said as I continued to venture though my fridge.

"Sounds good but do you e\know how to cook it?"

"No, not exactly. Do you?"

"Nope."

"Well it can't be that hard." I said grabbing some pans to cook with. "Abuela taught me how to make her special home made pancakes from scratch so it can't be too hard to make from the box."

"Alright I'm all for it but if you burn them don't expect me to eat them."

"Trust me if they're burnt I'll be marching over to the Toretto's for breakfast." I laughed.

I wasn't actually that bad of a cook, I had a lot of experience cooking for myself when I was younger and my mom was always leaving. But breakfast wasn't my strong suit because I would always go to the Toretto's for that, but I couldn't eat every meal there without them being suspicious.

"Done." I declared happily as I placed the rest of the bacon on our plates.

"Smell's great." My dad chirped as he walked into the kitchen.

"Thanks, do you want more coffee?"

"Yeah hun that would be great."

I took his cup from him and poured him another glass of coffee as he began to eat.

"It's actually really good, Let I'm surprised."

"Why is that?"

"I don't know I just figured you hadn't cooked before."

"I use to a lot."

"Really, when?"

"When you were always gone and mama was no where to be found."

"Oh." He answered getting a little quiet.

We finished our meals in silence, when I was done I put my plate in the sink and started for the door.

"Where are you going?" My dad called.

"To the garage where else."

"You're just going to leave the kitchen looking like this?"

I might be able to cook when I want to put I couldn't clean up, well let me rephrase that I wouldn't clean up.

"Hey I cooked you have to clean." I laughed.

"No way you make a huge mess."

"Have fun cleaning." I called as I walked out of the house.

The walk to the garage was nice, today was the first day of February and it was beautiful out. It wasn't too hot and it wasn't too cold, but it was perfect weather to work in the garage.

I arrived at the garage about 15 minutes later and saw that the Toretto's were just getting there. I could of asked them for a ride but I was feeling good and I wanted to walk.

"Hey guys." I smiled as I walked into the garage.

Mia looked like she was getting her stuff together to walk down to the cafe and the guys we putting on their overalls.

"Hey Letty did you and Zack finish his Spanish homework or did you guys start making out making it impossible to finish." Mia teased as the began to make kissy faces causing the guys to laugh.

"Well we did one of those things and it wasn't finishing his Spanish homework that for sure."

"What?" That guys asked angrily in unison.

"Letty!" Mia screamed.

"What's all the yelling about?" Tony questioned as he appeared from the back room.

"Hey your back." I Smiled.

"Letty come with me now." Mia warned as she grabbed me by my arm and dragged me outside.

"What?" I questioned as we got out the door.

"Are you just messing with me because I'm always making jokes about yours and Zack's relationship?"

"No Mia I'm serious we really did make out."

"Oh my god!" She screamed "So is he like your boyfriend now or was it just a one time thing?"

"Well I'm pretty sure we plan on doing it again so I would say he's my boyfriend."

"Oh my God!" She screamed again, by now I was sure the guys could hear her. "This is so exiting Letty maybe now that you have a boyfriend my dad will let me, then we can dress up together and do our hair and makeup to impress them. Letty!" She gasped.

"What?" I questioned.

"You finally have an excuse to shave your legs." She smiled.

"Oh my god Mia, I need to get to work." I laughed.

"I'm serious Letty it's the perfect reason." She said as I reentered the garage.

"Letty!" I heard her call from outside.

"Your sister is crazy." I laughed looking at Dom.

"Tell me about it, can I talk to you over there for a moment."

"Yeah sure, what about?"

"So is Zack like your boyfriend now?"

"Yeah you could say that."

"So you're defiantly over me then?"

"Yeah Dom." I laughed "Don't worry about it, it was just a stupid little crush and I'm over it. I thought we were moving on and trying to be friends again."

"I know I was just making sure you weren't going out with Zack jus to get over me."

"Don't be so full of yourself Dom I got over you months ago and like I said it was just a stupid little crush." I smiled.

"Letty don't you think Your a bit young to have a boyfriend?"

"Don't you think your too young to be a father?"

"What? Let I don't have a kid." He defended.

"Yeah but you're always having sex so it could happen."

"Whatever I'm always extra careful." He smiled.

"Yeah I beat, hey Dom Valentines Day is in a few weeks maybe if you and Vince can get a date we could all go out and do something together." I smiled as I walked towards the garage.

"Yeah." He mumbled barley loud enough for me to hear him.

Around 1 p.m. we all left the garage to meet Mia for lunch at the cafe. Throughout the day I couldn't help but notice Dom staring at me, whenever I'd look towards him he look away quickly and pretend like nothing happened and it was starting to piss me off.

**At the Cafe**

"Hey guys ready for lunch?" Mia asked as we walked in.

"Yup." Tony answered placing a kiss on her head.

"The usual?" Mia asked all of us.

We all shook our heads at her and then we took a sear at the counter.

"So Tony you didn't tell me if you won or not."

"Well," He smiled. "I won." He yelled and I jumped out of my seat to give him a big hug.

"Wow, I'm so happy for you!"

"Yup, I beat out Linder and everyone else to."

"So does that mean you're going pro next season"

"You could say that." He smiled.

"Yeah but Linder gets to move forward to, because his time was so good." Dom growled.

"But yours was better, right?" I asked Tony.

"Of course, that's why I won," He said cockily. "And don't worry about him Dom, he's a good racer but he won't beat your old man in the long run."

"I know." Dom answered as Mia handed us our sandwiches.

"So Letty I hear you have a boyfriend?" Tony asked knowingly as he bite into his sandwich.

"Yeah I heard that too."

"So is it true?" He questioned.

"Yes it's true." I said feeling myself blush a little as I smiled.

"So will he be attending church tomorrow with us?"

"Well we just started dating so I think it's a little too soon to be forcing my religion on him."

"It's never too soon for someone to go to church."

"Maybe in a few weeks I'll ask him."

"Well are you coming over tonight?" Vince asked.

"I can't I'm hanging out with Zack, why what's going on tonight."

"Nothing we were all just going to hangout and watch some movies." Vince said.

"Isn't that what we usually do on Sundays?" I asked taking the last bite of my sandwich.

"Yeah but it's Daddy's first official night back and we all wanted to celebrate him winning so we were going to have 2 family nights this week, but it won't really be a family night without you." Mia added

"See she's had a boyfriend one day and she's already ditching us." Dom said trying to make me feel guilty.

"Um. I can cancel on Zack if you guys want I'm sure he won't mind." I said panicking a little, I didn't want them to think that I was just going to start ditching them for Zack all because he was my boyfriend now.

"No Letty it's fine, Go out and have some fun, We'll be here for another family night tomorrow." Tony said trying to make me feel better.

"Hey how come she can go out but we all have to stay in?" Vince asked.

"Because I know what you boys would be doing if you went out and I'm too young to be a grandpa."

"Told you." I said pointing my finger at Dom.

"Whatever." He laughed.

"So daddy," Mia asked "Since Letty has a boyfriend now can I get one to?"

"No." Both Tony and Dom said in unison.

"But why not, it's only fare!" She whined.

"Because you're too young." Tony said.

"Daddy Me and Letty are the same age!" She said trying to defend herself.

"No, Letty's 4 months older." Vince said correcting her.

"Whatever, so in 4 months I can have a boyfriend."

"Absolutely not." Tony said not even giving the thought a second chance.

"But Daddy!" She whined.

"No buts about it Mia you are too young to be dating."

"Then how come Letty can?" She questioned angrily.

"Because as much as I hate to admit it Letty's not my daughter and if her dads okay with it then who am I to tell her no."

"So when can I date?" Mia questioned.

"16" Vince suggested.

"No way 21." Dom tried.

"How about when I'm dead." Tony declared.

"Dad that's so unfair." Mia huffed as she stormed into the back room.

"Well she seemed mad." I added.

"It's your fault." Dom said pointing his finger at me.

"Mine! How is it my fault?" I ask defensively.

"Because you just had to go out and get yourself a little boyfriend and now all Mia's going to be talking about is how unfair it is and how she deserves to have a boyfriend so there for it is so your fault."

"That makes no sense, maybe you guys shouldn't baby her and let her have a boyfriend."

"No way Letty she's too young and if it was up to me you wouldn't be allowed to date either."

"I agree you guys are too young." Dom added.

"Really Dom?" I questioned. "You think I'm too young?"

"Letty don't go there?"

"Go where?" Tony Questioned.

Me and Dom stared done each other for a few minutes then we both answered Tony.

"Nothing." We said in unison.

We went back to the garage after we were all done with our lunch and we worked to about 6 o'clock before we went home. Tony dropped me off at my house and I went to shower before Zack came over to watch the game and for Pizza.

The night was fun it wasn't much of a date because my dad joined us half way through the game, I guess he didn't know we were together but Zack made it apparent when he put his arm around me and kissed my check. I guess he took a hint because he went to his room right after and left us downstairs alone.

One thing lead to another and we ended up making out on the couch.

"What was that?" Zack asked after we heard a noise from outside.

"I don't know." I said pushing him off of me.

I got up off the couch and walked to the door. I pecked out the window and saw nothing. I was about to walk back to the couch when I heard laughing. I turned back to the window and saw Dom and Vince running off my lawn and down the street back to my their house.

"Dom." I mumbled angrily under my breath.

* * *

**Sorry that the chapters a little short and kind of boring, I should have another chapter up later tonight and if not tomorrow. Thanks for reading :)**


	57. My fist Valentine

**I just want to thank everyone for reviewing, Following and making my story one of your favorites. It's my first story and I wasn't sure how it would turn out but I'm glad that I kept at it and people are now starting to like it. Now for the Valentines Day chapter.**

* * *

**Letty's P.O.V **

Today is Valentines Day and I'm actually exited I never thought I'd be the type of girl to get giddy over this stupid holiday, hell I didn't even think I was the type of girl to have a date for this Holiday. We weren't doing anything special, we're just going to the boardwalk to watch the Valentines day parade and then play some games maybe go on a few rides and then get some dinner. I was just joking around with Dom when I said we could all triple date if he wanted to but after they caught Zack and I making out they haven't left us alone for more then a minute and there was no way they were going to let us out on Valentines Day without super vision. SO It's Me and Zack, Dom and Monica, and Vince and his date Samara all triple dating.

It wasn't the warmest weather because it was only the middle of February but it was comfortable out, one of the nicer days of the month. I decided since we weren't doing anything fancy that I wasn't going dress up that fancy. I put on a pair of gray skinny jeans and a baggy black sweater that my grandma knitted me before I left Puerto Rico. I curled my hair and put it in a loose ponytail that laid on my left shoulder. I put medium sized, silver hooped earrings in and my cross necklace on before grabbing my black leather boots, putting them on and heading out the door to go meet Mia so she could do my makeup.

"Stop right there!" My dad yelled before I could get fully out the door.

"What?" I asked stepping back inside.

"Don't give me that attitude, I just wanted to ask you a few questions before you left."

"Okay go ahead and ask?"

"What time Will you be back?"

"I don't know 11 o'clock maybe midnight depends on how long Dom and them want to stay but I'll probably end up crashing at Mia's house anyways."

"That's fine as long as you're not crashing at Zack's place."

"Papi come on we've been together 2 weeks, give me some credit I'm not mom."

"Hey!" He yelled. "Watch what your saying young lady or you can stay right home with me tonight."

"I was just saying she had Quincy pretty young."

"That's true but I bet you're grateful she did now aren't you."

"Yeah more then I you can imagine."

"See even mistakes can turn out great."

"Alright I'm sorry can I go now."

"Yeah."

"Bye"

"Wait Let come here."

"What?" I asked as I walked over to him.

He stood up and put his hand on my check.

"I love you, you know that right?"

"Yeah Papi I know."

"Alright." He said kissing my head. "Go have fun, be a kid for once." He said giving me a hand full of cash.

"K" I smiled as I slipped the money into my pocket and walked out the door.

I walked over to the Toretto's wondering if Zack would be there already or not and thankfully he wasn't so that means the guys weren't staring at him like creeps and I still had time to get ready.

I walked in the house and spotted Vince on the couch with both of their dates next to him.

"You guys do know we're going to the board walk right?" I questioned after seeing their outfits.

"No we didn't, well at least not until 5 minutes ago when they informed us." Monica snapped in an annoyed tone.

Okay I thought to myself tonight is going to be a long night.

"So where's Dom?"

"He still in his room getting ready, what about Zack?" Vince questioned.

"He should be here soon, I'm going to go up with Mia I'll be back."

Vince nodded at me and I walked pass them and up to Mia's room.

"I'm ready for you to make me look like a Latino Barbie." I announced walking into Mia's room.

"Well sit down because I'm putting enough makeup for the both of us on you."

"Are you still upset that your dad won't let you go out."

"It's not fair all of you guys will be out together having fun and I'm stuck here watching the whole stupide event on TV with my dad all night." She said in a pouty tone.

"Who knows maybe you'll have more fun here with your dad then we'll have anyways."

"I doubt it."

"Mia may I remind you that I'm going out with your brother and Vince. The same exact guys I caught spying on Me and Zack and who have been making it almost impossible to get with in an inch of each other these pass few weeks, could you imagine what they'd do to you if you had a date?"

"You're right maybe I will have a better time with my dad." She laughed.

"That's what I thought, now shut your mouth and do my damn makeup before Zack gets here."

"Yes ma'am." She laughed.

About 10 minutes later I heard Vince calling me down stairs.

"Have fun." Mia smiled as I walked out her bedroom door.

I walked down stairs to see everyone down there, including Tony.

"Alright everyone gather around for a photo."

"Dad, really?"

"Yes son really, I want a photo so we can remember this moment when we're all old and wrinkly."

"Well hopefully that happens to you first Mr.T." I laughed pulling Zack towards me to get in the photo.

"Everyone say cheese."

"Cheese." We all said as we smiled.

"Alright now I was Dom, Letty, and Vince together."

I stood in the middle of the photo with my arms around each of their backs and they placed their arm around my neck.

"Perfect, Now Mia come down here!" He yelled.

"Coming!" She yelled as she ran down the stairs.

All of us posed for the photo and then Tony had our dates join for one last one before Dom got to embarrassed and rushed us out the door.

"Alright so Samara and Zack can ride with Vince and Monica and Letty can ride with me." Dom told everyone as we got out to the cars.

I don't think so.

"Dom." I said grabbing a fist full of his shirt to pull him down to my eye level. "You and Vince aren't my damn babysitters we are all going out as friends and I don't need you trying to separate and be all protective of me and Zack, do you understand?"

"Yeah Let I understand."

"Good because if you ruin this night for us I will seriously cut of your balls off." I said in a serious tone as a flashed him a devilish smile to let him know I wasn't joking around.

"Alright Zack can ride with me too."

We both sat in the back of Dom's car as he drove us to the beach. I could feel his eyes on us as Zack put his arm around me and I scotched closer to him. Before we knew it Dom quickly had to swerve out of the way so we didn't get in a car accident.

"Keep your eyes on the damn road you Neanderthal! What are you trying to get us all killed."

"Relax Letty I know what I'm doing, we weren't going to hit that car."

"Could of fooled me." I mumbled as I leaned back into Zack.

When we got to the boardwalk it was packed, couple's were everywhere, holding hands and kissing, everyone was waiting for the parade to start.

"When does this thing begin?" Samara asked.

"Soon baby, soon." Vince answered putting his arm around her.

It really didn't start for like 2 more hours but whatever.

"So are we just going to wait here until it does?" Monica asked Dom.

Why did he choose her as his date when he could have any girl he wants epically when he knows how much I hate her, hell everything she says makes me want to punch her in the face.

"I have an Idea let's go play some games." I suggested.

"Sounds fun." Zack smiled.

We started to walk down the board walk in search of game to play when Zack grabbed onto my hand. I quickly took his hand and before I knew it Vince was right on top of us as he stepped between us making us pull apart.

He put both arms around our shoulders and started walking.

"Today's a beautiful day don't you think?" Vince asked trying to start a conversation even though he knew we were both pissed at him for coming between us.

"I don't know V and I really don't care why don't you go ask your date." I growled throwing his arm off my shoulder.

"Come on Zack." I said grabbing his hand and pulling him father ahead from the guys.

"You know you guys aren't being very social by walking that far in head of us." Dom said as he tried to persuade us to come closer to them.

"We're socializing plenty with each other Dom we don't need you guys for that." I spat.

We decided you play High striker, where if you hit the lever with enough force the puck will rise enough to hit the bell.

Zack and I didn't really want to play but Dom insisted on that game.

"Do you want to try first?" Dom asked Zack.

"Nah man I'm good."

"Why do you not want to win your lady a stuffed animal?"

"Shut up Dom and move out of my way so I can go."

I handed the guy at the booth my money and swung with all I had but it wasn't enough to make the bell ring, it was close but not enough.

"Nice try kid." Dom Joked as I walked away from the game.

I stuck my tongue out at him and walked over to Zack who put his arm around me instantly.

"Nice try babe you almost had it, better then I could do." Zack smiled.

"Thanks." I said as I leaned in and gave him a simple pack on the lips. I knew Dom saw me do it because he turned away with an angry look in his eyes as he went to take his turn.

"He's gonna do it.' Vince insisted to the girls as Dom took the hammer.

"No way V, he doesn't have to strength." I teased knowing Dom could hear me.

"You really think so Let, I'm mean he is the all mighty Dom."

"I know but not even the all mighty Dom could accomplish something like that." I joked.

"Maybe you're right Letty he has been looking very feminine these past few weeks." Vince laughed.

'You know I can hear you guys right?" Dom asked as he looked in our direction.

Vince and I just looked away and pretended like we didn't say anything.

"Pussy." I coughed as Dom went to swing, causing him to get distracted and barley hit the target.

"Letty." He growled.

"It was Monica I swear."

"No it wasn't." She said defensively.

"Dom I swear." I said putting my hands up as insisted that she did it.

"Letty." He growled again.

"Okay fine it was me."

Dom took a second swing and of course he made the bell go off and the guy that ran the booth came out and gave him a stupid stuffed animal.

"For my lovely date." He smiled as he handed Monica this stupid stuffed monkey.

None of us could decide on which game to play next so we went to the arcade and of course Dom was mad at me and the best way for him to get back at me was to stand right between Zack and I the whole time we were in the arcade and it was like a whole hour. Not only were Zack and I getting mad but so was his skanky date. Every time we'd try and touch each other Dom would get between us or pull one of us away to play a game with him. We couldn't even have a conversation without him feeling the need to involve himself.

We ended up leaving the arcade to get good spots to watch the Valentines parade.

"Oh Dommy can you please get me one?" Monica asked as a guy selling roses walked by.

I laughed when she called him Dommy because I knew how much he hated it and I got a death glare for Monica in return.

"Wait here." Dom instructed us as he took Monica to got pick out a rose.

"So Samara," Vince said seductively "Do you want to make out?"

Typical Vince I thought to myself but there was no way that girl was going to make out with him in front of all these people.

"Okay." She chirped happily.

And I stand corrected.

I looked of at Zack and I could tell he felt uncomfortable.

"Come on follow me." I said grabbing his hand.

"No way Letty, Dom's like twice my size and he'll be pissed."

"Don't worry about Dom, just come with me before they come up for air or Dom gets pack."

I pulled Zack through the crowed of people, I looked back to where we were standing and I could see Dom yelling at Vince then they started to make their way through the crowd of people.

"Run!" I yelled grabbing onto his hand.

I could tell they spotted us so I was looking for a place to go when I heard a guy calling for people to come on the bumper cars.

"Come on." I told Zack As we quickly made are was over to them running in front of people so we made it on that time.

I handed the man some money and we both hopped in a bumper car. As the ride started I saw Dom walk pass and his bitch of a date pointed to us on the bumper cars. Dom quickly budged his way along with Vince and their dates through the line before the guys running the bumper cars yelled at them and they were stuck in the middle of the line with a perfect view of us.

I waited until I was right in front of Dom and we both made eye contact before I flashed him a smile and then I flipped him off.

When the ride stopped Zack and I merged in with the crowed of people so Dom didn't spot of but as soon as they all went in different directions his eyes were on us.

"Hey!" Dom yelled.

"Run!" I said to Zack and we started of again.

With the girls on their arms it was hard for them to get through the line of people especially because both girls were wearing six inch heels.

Zack and I ran until we saw an opening spot on the beach to go to.

"Come on" I smiled as I ran to the ocean. When I got to the end of the beach I quickly took my boots off and went in the water not caring if my pants got wet.

I felt Zack's arms around me shortly after as he spun me around from behind. When he put me down I turned to face him.

"I'm sorry about today, I know Valentines Day is suppose to be romantic or whatever but Dom and Vince have been kind of ruining it for us.""

"Yeah tell me about it, but you know what Let it doesn't matter because we're together now."

"Yeah you're right." I smiled as Zack pulled me into a kiss.

It was perfect just like the one's you see in movie's you know when the two people kiss by the ocean as the sunsets except they didn't get interrupted.

"Letty!" I heard Dom yell in a very angry tone as he approached us.

"Go!" I said grabbing by boats.

Zack quickly grabbed his sneakers and we ran down the beach. I started laughing when I thought about Monica and Samara walking down the beach in those shoes, only if they were smart enough to actually take them off.

We played this game on and off for a while we would stop have a good time playing a game or watching the parade for a few minutes but when they would catch up we'd run again.

"Let I'm tired." Zack complained.

"Come on they're catching up."

"I can't run anymore."

"Well you know we're going to be in so much trouble if the catch up right."

"I know but this is last section of the parade don't you think we could just sit down and watch it."

"They're coming!" I said panicking

"Maybe we should just let them catch us and get it over with."

"I don't think so we didn't go through all of this just to get caught."

"Then what do you suggested we do."

"Well." I thought to myself. "As much as Dom wants to catch us the one thing he won't do his is willingly embarrass himself."

"What are you talking about?"

"Why watch the parade when we could join it." I smiled devilishly.

I pulled Zack up and we walk right in the middle of the parade. We were just going to walk with them and copy whatever the people marching were doing but I had a better idea, the last of the floats was right behind us and it was the biggest most anticipated float of the night and I pulled Zack to it."

"Follow me." I said as I started to climb up the float and Zack followed right behind me.

When we got on top of the float I could hear people talking about us and I could see all their fingers pointing.

"Letty get down from there!" I heard Dom yell.

I looked down at him smiled and the I flipped him off but that wasn't the only thing I had in mind. I pulled Zack to me and we started to kiss right in front of everyone. I wasn't one for PDA but what the hell it was Valentines Day and I knew it would piss Dom off so why not.

I saw security guards appear at the bottom of the float, even though the whole crowed was cheering and thought it was supper cute I knew the people who ran the parade would be made and now we had to dodge the cops and Dom. We got as far down the float as we could then we both jumped down and started running.

The security guards obviously didn't care that much once we were off the float because they didn't even bother to chase us but Dom did.

"Hold on Letty stop running for a minute."

"Why are you tired again."

"No." He laughed "I want to get you a rose" He said as he walked over to the guy and bought me one.

"It's prefect just like you." He said handing me the rose. I was about to kiss him when I saw Dom approaching us.

"Come on." I said taking his hand.

I didn't run anywhere but we walked over to the Farris Wheel, that was right across from us and Zack bought both of us a ticket to get on the ride. Dom had made it to the Farris Wheel right before we got on and he started to yell but neither of us cared we took our seats and started our ride.

"So you're not going to break up with me over them are you?" I asked seriously.

"What? Are you crazy, I finally got you I'm not going to breakup with you because you have some over protective friends."

"Good." I smiled.

"Besides today was actually really fun."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, even though we ran way too much for my liking it was fun and between each of those runs we were able to have some actual fun and I got to kiss my girl in front of the whole beach." He smiled.

"Oh my god." I blushed as I leaned into Zack burying my face into his chest.

"What?" He laughed.

"I totally forgot that they air that parade on television and not only did my dad see it but Tony and Mia did too!"

"Well then I guess I kissed my girl in front of all of L.A and not just the beach."

I smiled at him and we stat an enjoyed the ride.

"You know I hate these things I don't even know why I decided to come on."

"What? The Farris Wheel?"

"Yeah."

"They are so not scary." Zack said as he started to rock that cart that we were in.

"Zack stop!" I yelled clenching onto his shirt.

"Hey stop shaking that cart!" The man running the ride yelled up to us.

"See look I'm always getting in trouble when I'm with you."

"That was you're fault I told you to stop."

We had gone around three times before we got stopped at the top of the Farris Wheel and then the fireworks started to go off.

"I thought they only light off fireworks on July 4th?"

"Yeah they do but on Valentines Day the light off all those crappy romantic ones like hearts and crap."

"Oh." I said leaning into him.

By the time we got off the ride the fireworks were over and Dom and Vince were standing in front of us very angry.

"What's wrong with you Dommy." I smiled as I took a cupcake off a platter that on of the workers were serving.

"What's wrong with me! What the hell do you think is wrong, I've been chasing your ass around for hours."

"Well no one asked you to do that." I said shoving the rest of my cupcake in my mouth.

"Well I'm suppose to be watching you what else was I suppose to do!" He yelled.

"Dom did my dad ask you to watch me? "

"No of course not."

"Well did your dad ask you to keep an eye out for me?"

"No not exactly."

"Then there was no need for it! I can take care of myself Dom I'm a big girl, I don't need you two coming between us and stopping us right before we talk to each other or make any sort of physical contact!"

"Are you sure Letty because the way you acted tonight was really immature so maybe you do need wayching."

"Really I'm Immature you guys were the ones spying one me through my window, you don't think that's immature!"

"We're just trying to protect you." Vince added in a calmer tone then both Dom and I were using.

"Protect me from what? Zack? He would never hurt me, Hell before we were became a couple you guys were all friends!"

"She's right you know?" Vince said looking towards Dom.

"I don't need your guys protection! I've never needed anyone's protection, I can take care of myself I always have and I always will!"

"Let I'm sorry." Vince caved as he gave me a hug.

"It's okay I forgive you but you need to stop treating me like a little kid."

"I'll try Let but I, I mean we will always be those protective big brothers that you never got."

"Hey where did your guys dates go?" Zack Questioned.

'Well they ditched about an hour age." Vince pouted.

"Well it looks like you guys wont be getting any tonight after all." I joked.

"The nights still young Let." Vince said putting his arm around my neck.

We started walking forward and Zack grabbed onto my hand, Dom still hadn't said anything but he did follow next us laughing slightly as Vince and I teased each other.

We all got some dinner, then we played some more games. The guys started a little competition to see who could win me more stuffed animals. Dom overall won the most and by the end of the night I ended up with 5 stuffed bares, A very large monkey, a basketball, a poster of my dad ( why they picked out that one of all posters is beyond me because I see him practically everyday), 2 stuffed dogs, a medium stuffed alligator, and one of those goldfish that usually die the next day.

We loaded all my stuff into Vince's car and we decided that Zack would ride home with Vince and I would ride with Dom.

"Thanks for all the stuff." I said smiling up at Dom.

"No problem, it was easy to win seeing that both of them sucked at all those games."

"Yeah you're right they really did." I laughed.

"So you and Zack."

"What about me and Zack?"

"You seem to really like him."

"Yeah I do."

"So you think you guys are going to last?"

"I hope so and seeing that he didn't breakup with me yet when you guys were going crazy I think we will."

"We weren't being crazy." He defended.

"Oh yes you were and don't even try to deny it."

"It's not called crazy Letty it's called us being protective."

"No there's a line between them and you guys defiantly passed that line."

"Whatever, if I say I'm sorry will you forgive me?"

"Of course."

"Well then I'm sorry."

"I forgive you."

"Good because I'm happy for you Letty, It's good to see you smile and laugh, you seem happy."

"I am happy for once."

"Why do you always say stuff like that?"

"Like what?" I questioned.

"Like 'for once' it makes it seem like you've never been happy before."

"Well that because there hasn't been a time in my life in recent years that I can actually remember being happy but right now I'm in a good place and I am happy."

"Why weren't you happy before?"

"Just all this stuff with my mom was going on and after my brother died I never thought I'd be happy again."

"What stuff with your mom, I mean I know she was into drugs and stuff but she didn't do that around you did she?"

"Sometimes." I admitted.

"And those bruises."

"What bruises? "I asked knowing exactly what he was talking about.

"Come on Letty don't close me out, We both know I saw those bruises at the BBQ a few years back when we were playing basketball."

I didn't answer but I could feel tear start to form in my eyes from the memory.

"Letty you didn't fall at gymnastics did you? It was your mom right?"

"Yeah Dom it was my mom." I answered as I dried my eyes before any tears could fall.

"Well I guess it's a good thing she left then."

"So you believe me?"

"Of course why wouldn't I, Letty I saw the damn bruises they most certainly didn't happen from you falling."

"It's just my dad won't even talk to me about it, I mean he has to know right? He can't be that blind, he seen bruises on me before but I think he's just in denial. He doesn't believe that my mom could do something so horrible. I guess that's my fault though I have never came out and just told him. He probably believed me and my mom when we would tell him I fell at gymnastics practice or got in a fight at school."

"Hey Let." He said pulling my chin up so I would look him in the eyes. "It's not your fault and if you ever need anyone to talk to I'm here for you and so is everyone else."

"Dom you have to promise me you won't tell anyone."

"Letty I don't know if I can."

"Please Dom I'm not ready for everyone to know and what good would it do anyways she's not even around."

"Letty." He sighed.

"Dommy." I whined trying to lighten the mood as I gave him my best puppy dog face.

"Okay fine but you have to promise me something."

"What is it?"

"You have to promise me that you'll never call me Dommy again."

"Alright I promise."

"Then your secrets safe with me Let."

"Thanks." I smiled.

We sat in silence for a few minutes but I couldn't help myself.

"Dommy." I laughed.

"Shut up." He exaggerated as he ruffled my hair.

"Sorry I had to just one last time Dommy."

"Letty!" He growled.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, let me know what you think and I'm sorry if this wasn't what you were intending for Valentines ay but It kinda just wrote it's self so I hope you guys like it!**


	58. Labor Day Cabin

**Thanks for all the reviews and I'm sorry for my spelling mistakes I'm so bad at it but I try to proof read before I post but I must of missed some, sorry about that. I want to speed up the story a little bit so this just chapter will basically be a summary.**

* * *

**Letty's P.O.V**

These past 7 months have gone by way too quick for my liking, I'm still with Zack and it's been great. We spend so much time together it's not even funny but the weird thing is I'm not in love with him, I know I probably should be but he's more like my best friend that I go out on dates with and make out with a lot, but I guess that's what a boyfriend is. We don't really talk about personal things, when we're together we try to keep things light and have a good time and we do. He's so funny and we get into so much trouble when we're together, it just happens naturally with us even when we weren't together it did. Because I've been with Zack so much my time with the Toretto's has started to diminish, I still worked at the garage and hangout with Mia during school and I still go to every Sunday BBQ, but other then that we didn't see each other as much as we had before, Zack had even started going to church with me and the BBQ's after. This was up until recently when my dad had to go away to promote him new album.

_Flashback _

_"Letty!" I heard my dad call._

_It was weird I was working at the garage and my dad never showed up there ever. I rolled out from under the car I was working on and saw him standing in front of me and everyone's eye's were on us. _

_"Papi what are you doing here?" I questioned as I stood up to face him._

_"I need to talk to you."_

_"Ok so talk." _

_"Outside." He said grabbing my arm as he lead me outside._

_I didn't know what the point of that was the garage doors were wide open because it was the end of June and it was hot as hell outside. Everyone could hear us anyways so I didn't get why we had to go outside or why he was even here, why couldn't this wait until I got home later. _

_"Let I need to tell you something and I'm not sure how you're going to feel about it."_

_"What is it?" I question a bit worried._

_"I'm leaving tonight."_

_"What?" What did he mean he's leaving tonight._

_"This guy drop out of his spot on a tour last minute and they called me up and offered it to me and I said yes."_

_"What? why would you do that!?"_

_'I don't know Letty I need this, we need this, and how could I pass up a chance to go on tour!" _

_"I don't maybe by saying, sorry but I have two kids at home I can't go!" I yelled. _

_"Letty don't be like that."_

_"Be like what? What am I suppose to say, were you expecting me to be happy especially after you promised me you wouldn't be leaving!" I didn't care who heard me I was mad and I was going to yell._

_"I'm sorry babe but I couldn't pass up this chance and it's only for a couple of months."_

_"What do you expect me to stay home and take care Adriana by myself?"_

_"No, I'm leaving tonight so I was going to bring Aid to her grandparents where she'd stay for a week or two and then David would stay with her for a month before he sent her down to Puerto Rico with you."_

_"I thought we both agreed that I wasn't going to my Puerto Rico this summer!" _

_"I know but you need somewhere to go Letty, you're not old enough to stay by yourself for that long."_

_"Why can't I? I've stayed by myself for long periods of time when I was younger!" I stated in order to prove him wrong. _

_"She can stay here with us." I heard Tony say as he walked over to me and my dad. _

_"Really?" I asked looking up at Tony._

_"Of course Letty you're family and I would love for you to come and stay with us for the summer."_

_"Can I Papi?" I asked giving him the best puppy dog face that I could._

_"Sure Letty whatever, I don't have time to fight with you I need to go home and pack."_

_"So it's settled Letty will be living with us for the summer." Tony declared. _

_"Oh my god! This is going to be so much fun!" I heard Mia yell from inside the garage._

_"I need to go see you in a few months Let." My dad said as he hopped in his car and pulled away._

_"Well goodbye to you to." I said to my dad with attitude as he pulled out of the driveway._

_End of flashback _

Since then I've been spending more time with the Toretto's even though Zack still comes, he comes over even more when Tony's out racing and winning like he always does. I've been living with them for almost three months now and it's great most of the time but just like everyone who lives together we tend to get at each others throats, me and Dom go at it the most. I don't know why maybe it's because he doesn't like Zack or the fact that I hate every single girl that he's brought home in the past few months. Dom hates that I'm growing up so whenever he's around I tend to make out with Zack just a little bit more then usual just to piss him off. Me and Dom bicker like siblings, hell I fight with him more then Mia does, Tony says it's because we're so much alike but I don't get where he sees that at all. Of course we fight but we do have our good moments like when we're the last two up and we sit and talk for hours, when we have our late night talks it seems like we're the only two in the world and it's amazing, that what keeps us going other wise our fights would probably tare us apart but at the end of the day we're family and nothing will ever change that. But summer is coming to an end and in a few days I will be home so that means no more living with the Toretto's and back to my own house.

Labor Day weekend has always been fun even though I've had some very dramatic incidents but this year was going to be different. This year Tony's taking us to this old wooden cabin that his family owns that he hasn't been to since his wife died years ago.

It was gong to be Tony, Mia, Dom, Vince, Me and Zack for a whole weekend before we started school, and this was Dom and Vince's senior year and it Mine and Mia's first year of high school.

Tony had rented a van so we could all ride together up to the cabin and let me tell you it was no joy ride because Dom was pmsing and we were going at it like cat's and dogs.

"Why don't you just stick your tongue down Zack's mouth and shut up." Dom snapped.

"Well at least I don't stick my tongue between skanks legs." I snapped back causing Vince to cover Mia's ears quickly.

"Letty!" Tony yelled "Inappropriate!"

"Sorry Tony but it's true, you have no idea what he does when you're not home."

"You're just mad because I won't do that to you."

"Hey!" Tony yelled again as he slapped Dom on the back of the head.

"You wish I would let you touch me!" I Yelled looking over at Vince who was still covering Mia's ears even though she was trying to get out of his gasp and Zack just looked mad and slightly uncomfortable.

"Enough you two! If you guys can't get along then I'll turn this car around and bring you two home, then the rest of us will come back and enjoy the weekend."

"Whatever." Dom hissed.

"Fine." I said angrily as I turned to face out the window.

Dom and Tony were sitting in the front seats, while Zack and I were in the middle two seats the were separated so you could get to the three seats in the back the Mia and Vince were sitting in. The rest of the car ride was silent and we all looked at are surroundings as we drove through the woods to get to our cabin.

When we got to our destination I could see the exited expression on Mia's face as we pulled up to the cabin.

We all hopped out of the van and took a look around, the cabin was much larger then I thought it was going to be. Tony said it was 5 bedroom and 2 bathrooms, meaning the Mia and I would be sharing a room.

"Well let's bring our stuff in and get the rooms situated." Tony said after everyone made there rounds around the outside of the cabin.

The inside was just as nice as the outside of the cabin, The first room you walked into was the living room, It was roomy with three couches surrounding a big coffee table, there was no TV but a nice fire place and a rug that we could sit around to warm up and watch the fire. The living room was attached to the kitchen and dinning room, the dinning room table has enough chairs for 8 people to sit and the kitchen was filled with nice appliances. There was a couple of doors the lead to a few closets, a big bathroom, a small room that looked like it could be a little library, a room to store food in and then there was a stairwell that lead to the bedrooms and the other bathroom that was upstairs.

"Daddy I think Letty and I should get the biggest room because we have to share."

"Mia there's a room that has bunk beds in it that you and Letty can stay in, it's not the biggest room but it will work. Besides I'm dad so I get the biggest room."

"Fine, come on Letty lets go put our stuff away." I followed Mia up the stairs and we went into the room that has the bunk beds in it.

"Well this isn't as girly as I thought it was going to be." I said as threw my bag on the bottom bunk.

"No way Letty I get bottom bunk, I roll in my sleep and I don't want to fall off the bed."

"Okay fine." I said throwing my bag on the top bunk.

We started to unpacking our bags for the weekend as the guys picked out their rooms I felt bad that Zack would be all alone in his room but it was better then him sharing a room with Dom or Vince.

"Hey Letty can I ask you something?"

"Well Mia you just did so you might as well ask another one." I said sitting down on the couch that was in the corner of the room.

"What's going on with you and Dom?"

"What do you mean?" I asked a little confused, Mia looked at me quick as she put down the clothes that she had in her hand before she came over and sat down next to me.

"It's just you guys fight one minute and the next minute you guys are fine I don't get it."

"Your brothers really moody and sometimes he cant hold back his girly emotions so we fight."

"See you joke about it but sometimes you guys say really hurtful things to each other."

"Mia, I think we fight because I'm trying to grow up and Dom doesn't like it. Wait until your dad lets you start dating, you and Dom will be fight like crazy."

"No I don't think so."

"Trust me Mia you see how he is with me when Zack's around, he treats me like a child and that why we fight. He doesn't think I'm old enough to be in a relationship and he'll be even worse when his sweet baby sister starts doing the same thing. It might start out small but he's going to do something that will push your button just a little too much and you'll snap just like I do."

"Yeah but you guys fight about more things then just your relationship."

"I don't know Mia he just drives me crazy."

"He drives all of us crazy." Mia corrected.

"Exactly and someone needs to be there to put him in his place, and that someone will be me." I smiled. "Now lets go and have some fun."

The rest of the day was fun we just chilled out and hung around the woods, when it got dark out Tony started a fire and we roosted marshmallows. It was a good day, Dom and I kept our distance well we waited for things between us to cool down. I was exhausted and we had a long day planed for tomorrow so I was ready for bed.

"Mia I'm ready for bed what about you?"

"Yeah I'm beat lets go."

I gave Zack a quick kiss goodnight and walked inside the cabin and went to bed.

The next day I woke up to the smell of breakfast cooking. I walked down stairs to see both Tony and Mia making breakfast and Vince was sitting at the dinning room table with his head face down on the table. He looked like a tried bear that got woken form his hibernation to early.

"When's breakfast going to be done?" I asked making it known that I was in the kitchen.

"Oh morning Let, I didn't even see you standing there." Tony smiled

"Yeah I could tell, so when's breakfast going to be done?" I asked again.

"We just started cooking so probably 15 or 20 minutes." Mia answered.

"Well I'm going tog o hop in the shower then."

I walked up stairs to my room and grabbed my showering stuff and some clothes for today before I walked to the shower.

I opened the door not even thinking of knocking but I regretted that as soon as I saw what was inside. Dom was standing in the middle of the bathroom butt naked and I shut the door as quickly as I opened it. I can not believe I just saw Dom naked, I could tell my face was beat red and I could hear Dom scrambling in the bathroom to get a towel on.

"What's wrong Let?" Zack Asked as he approached me from down the hall.

"Nothing." I said panicking as I rushed to him pushing him away from the bathroom.

"Then what were you doing?" He questioned.

"Nothing just waiting for the bathroom."

"Who's in there?" He pushed.

"Um, I'm not sure, can you go get my bag out of my room?"

"Sure, do-"

"Thanks." I said pushing him down the hallway as I walked back towards the bathroom planning to go to the stairs to use the down stairs bathroom but of course I ran right into Dom.

"You enjoy the show?" He questioned smiling down at me.

"I didn't even see anything."

"Liar."

"No I mean you're so small there wasn't even anything to see."

"Wow now I know you're lying because I'm the farthest thing from being small." He said winking at me as he pushed pass me and walked to his room in just a towel.

I couldn't help but smile and stare at him as he walked back to his room.

I jumped into the shower really quick then I went down and ate breakfast with everyone. I couldn't even look Dom in the face but he kept smiling over at me but I wouldn't give him any of the attention that he wanted.

After breakfast, which was around 10:30, we all got ready and started to hike through the woods to get down to the lake.

We spent most of the day down at the lake messing around, dunking each other under the water and pushing each other of the dock, we tied a rope to a tree and we took turns swinging into the lake. We even played chicken and got Tony into the game, it was a fun day with no fighting. Around 6:30 we were all getting hungry so we hiked back up to the cabin and Tony began to make dinner. We sat around the table and played board games while we waited for dinner. The game was basically between Dom and like usual everyone could probably beat us if they tried but it wasn't worth it to them to have both of us be sore losers so they would step back or just quit when the game got really serious.

"Dom when are you going to realize that Monopoly isn't your game."

"Letty every game is my game."

"Yeah right."

"Dinners done kids." Tony yelled.

Mia, Zack, and Vince got right up and went to the table to eat but Dom and I stayed right in our seat as we tried to finish our game.

"Dom, Letty dinner now!" Tony warned

"Hold on pop we're playing a game." Dom called.

Tony must not have cared because he walked over and closed the Monopoly board right on us.

"Dad!" Dom exclaimed.

"I said it's time for dinner."

We got up and went to the dinner table, after dinner we all played board games but with Tony there we had to play fair and keep our competitiveness to ourselves.

We played until almost midnight before Tony sent us all to bed because tomorrow was Labor day and it was going to be a long ass day.

I woke up around nine the next day and got ready I put on a pair of basketball shorts that went just past my knees and a black T-shirt on. I knew it was going to be really hot but I wasn't comfortable wearing any less clothing and I wanted to wear back so my shirt wouldn't be see through if I decided to go for a swim.

I walked out of my room and went downstairs to see everyone already at the dinning room table eating breakfast.

"Morning Letty." Tony Said and then I received a few more good mornings after Tony said something to me.

"Morning." I said walking over, I gave Zack a kiss on the check before sitting down at the table.

"So what's on today agenda?" I asked as I made my plate.

"Well I figured we could hike down to the lake again, we seemed to have a lot of fun yesterday, then we can come back up and have a little BBQ and I got some fireworks to light off when it gets dark enough."

"Sounds Fun." I smiled.

We all goofed around and ate breakfast before going down to the lake around 10 a.m.. We left a little early so we decided to take the long trial down to waste some time.

I was goofing around with Zack and Vince as we walked down the track. We all started racing and because I was winning Vince decided to be an ass and pushed me causing me to trip over some rocks and twist my ankle.

"Letty are you okay?" Vince questioned as he rushed over to my side.

"I twisted my ankle." I said rubbing the spot that hurt but when I noticed it was Vince next to me I let go of my ankle and punched him as hard as I could in the shoulder.

"What was that for!' He yelled as everyone came around us.

"You pushed me you asshole!"

"Letty are you okay?" Mia asked.

"Can you walk?" Tony questioned.

"I don't know but it hurts."

"Then you probably shouldn't walk on it, it will just make it worse."

"Here I'll carry her." Dom said coming into the conversation.

He went to pick me up bridle style but I yelled at him and told them to help me get on his back.

Tony wouldn't let me in the water with my ankle so I laid on the dock and let the little exposed skin that I had tan. Around 5 o'clock we decided to walk up to the cabin, Dom offered to carry me again but my ankle wasn't hurting that bad anymore so I walked myself up to the cabin. About a half hour later we were back at the cabin and Tony started grilling right away.

I sat down on one of the two person chairs outside and Zack sat with me. I put my legs across his lap and he immediately started rubbing my ankle, he really was a good boyfriend. We stayed that way before I hear a call pull up and I heard a familiar voice.

"Well look at you two love birds."

"Papi." I yelled as I jumped out of the chair and into his arms causing everyone to look our direction.

"Did you know?" I heard Dom ask his dad.

"Of course how else do you think he got the directions to get here."

"When did you get home." I asked as he let go of me.

"Well I got back few days ago but I had some stops to make before I came here."

"What?" I questioned.

"Girls!" My dad called.

Just then Nicole, Adriana, and Elena popped out of the car.

I couldn't say anything I just ran up and hug them all.

"What are you guys doing here." I yelled.

"We all wanted to see you!" Elena smiled pulling me into another hug.

Zack still hadn't met my sister Elena, none of them really had so I introduced them all and then we sat down at the picnic table outside and enjoyed a dinner. Vince reached in a grabbed for the food first so he ended up saying grace. After dinner we all gathered wood and Tony started a fire. My dad and Tony left us alone as they went and talked in private to each other, they were probably talking about us me but I didn't care I was having a good time with my friends and Family.

"So Letty how long have you and Zack been together?" Elena asked as she eyed Zack and I who were sitting extremely close.

"I don't know 6 months." I answered

"7" Zack corrected.

"Whatever." I laughed but Zack actually seemed a little upset that I didn't answer correctly.

We all joked around with each other, even Nicole and Mia had stopped giving each other death stares, but Zack was really quit. When Tony and My dad came back we started to roast marshmallows and I pulled Zack aside so we could talk in private.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked

"Nothing." He answered blankly.

"Come on Zack don't lie to me."

"Fine Letty do want me to admit that it bothered me that you didn't know how long we've been together!"

"Why does it matter I wasn't that off with the date."

"Still most girls count the days that they've been in a relationship."

"Well I'm not most girls, how long we've been together doesn't matter to me all that matters is we're together."

"Well it doesn't even seem like you care about that."

"What are you talking about, I went against everything I stood for by being your girlfriend and doing stupid couple things."

"Great so now our relationship is stupid."

"No, you're taking everything I say out of context."

"Look Letty you might think you've been the perfect girlfriend but sometimes it seems like you don't even like me like that, we've never gone farther then kissing and- "

"I'm sorry that I'm 14 and I'm not going to have sex with someone that I haven't even been with that long!" I yelled not allowing Zack to finish sentence.

"I didn't say anything about sex and can you keep it down before someone hears us."

"God you know what I can't even deal with you right now so just go away from me before I say something that I we'll both regret."

Zack left angrily and went and sat back by the fire. I didn't even understand why he was mad or why we were fighting, we've never fought and we've been together for **7** months. Why does he want to change things and switch things up when I'm happy with how things are now, why does he need more?

"Trouble in paradise?" Dom questioned as he came over and sat down next to me on the cabin steps.

"Don't start." I warned.

"Hey I'm not trying to cause any problems, it seems like you've already got enough of your own."

"Well I just don't understand why he's even mad."

"Well you didn't know how long you guys have been together and that's why he's mad."

"I know but I don't get why he's being such a girl about it."

"Letty." He laughed.

"It's not funny Dom, he's really mad."

"I know I can tell."

"If your girlfriend forgot how long you've been together would you be made?"

"Well if she couldn't remember how long we had been together then she needs to get check out by a doctor because she would have serious short term memory problem."

"Funny, but true." I laughed.

"So are you and Zack going to be okay?"

"Yeah I think so, we're just having our first fight."

"Wait you guys have been together for 7 months and you haven't had your first fight yet."

"Yeah because unlike you and me Dom, Zack and I actual get along and we can stand each other."

"Hey we get along!" He said defensively.

"In what universe?"

"Yeah we fight a lot but we always make up by the end of the night." He said nudging me.

"Yeah I guess you right." I smiled at him

We sat there for a few minutes later before our dads got up and started lighting off the fireworks.

We didn't even bother moving form our spots we just enjoyed each others company as we watched fireworks together.

When the night was over we all found a place to crash and soon as we got up we packed up the car and went home.

* * *

**Well I wasn't going to have this be an actual chapter but the cabin part just wrote itself so I hope you guys like it. I'll fix grammar and spelling mistakes later I don't feel like doing it now but I'll go back an fix my mistakes later. **


	59. High School

**Sorry I haven't updated in a few days, I've been really busy but thanks for the reviews and I hope you like this chapter too!**

* * *

**Letty's P.O.V**

High school the place where your suppose to go to learn and find out what you want to do for the rest of your life. But beneath the books and the annoying teacher who think they know what's best for you the real reason for high school is to create these amazing bonds and friendships that will last a life time. For some people high school is everything, the best part of their life, something they had loved doing and would do anything to real live. But why? Why would you want to go back to the land of drama and gross school lunches? For some people it's because they met their first love there and for others it's because it was a time on their life when they had no worries at all it was a time to be free and experiment. High school's great for those who are popular and that's why know Mia was going to love it here, all these different clubs she could join, and all the cute boys and I know she's just dying to join the cheerleading squad. High school is going to be a great experience for her but not for me. I'm the outcast of the class always have been, I never fit in anywhere I go and I'm okay with that. I wouldn't change a thing about myself to fit in with some stupid club or group. Mia would argue me on that though because to her changes s good, something to embrace but I don't like it, all my life I've searched for stability and now that I've finally have some I don't want anything to change it. So today when I enter the land of teen misfits and bullies, I know it's going to be one of the worse day's of my life just like high school is going to be the worse years of my life.

I rolled over in my bed after having a giant debate with myself on whether or not to play sick and convince my dad to let me stay home. But as much as I would love to skim I knew Mia would kill me if I did.

I walked down stairs still in my pajamas and saw my dad sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee and going through some papers that I guessed to be from work.

"Morning Papi." I said as I poured myself a glass of orange juice.

"Morning mija." He said keeping his focus on his papers.

" Is Aid up yet?"

"Yeah her grandparents picked her up like 10 minutes ago to take her out for breakfast before school."

"Oh." I answered taking a sip of my orange juice.

"They asked if we wanted to come with them but I'm busy and you were still asleep."

"Yeah I needed as much sleep as I could get, I was on the phone all night fighting with Zack."

"About what?" He questioned finally looking up from his papers.

"He got made at me the other day up at the cabin and it was our first fight so neither of us really new how to handle it." I said taking a seat next to him."

"God." He said rubbing his chin as he sat back in his seat "I remember mine and your moms first fight."

"Really I figured you lose track by now." I said seriously.

"Funny." He laughed

"Have you heard anything from her." I asked a little scared of the answer.

"Nope, not a thing I asked everyone that I knew she use to hangout with but they wouldn't tell me anything."

We sat there in silence for a couple of minutes while I finished off my orange juice.

"Wow." I said out loud not meaning to.

"What?" He questioned.

"I just realized the Adriana's starting the first grade, I can't believe it."

"Yeah I know, it's crazy how time flies I still can't believe that you're starting high school today."

"Don't remind me I said scrunching my nose."

"I feel so old"

"You are old." I laughed.

"Hey, 39 Is not old." He defended

'God you're like ancient!" I joked

"You won't be saying that when you're my age."

'Please Papi we both know I'll be dead before I'm you age."

"Don't say that, now got get ready for school before you're late for you first day."

"Si señor." (Yes sir) I said as I put my cup in the sink and went back to my room to get dress.

I had gone school shopping twice this year and that was a lot for me seeing that I really haven't been since I was a kid. I went once with Mia and once with Nicole, with Mia I got all my supplies and some outfits at the mall. She had talked me into getting some new clothes even though I was perfectly happy with what I already had. I didn't get anything too flashy or showy just some jeans, solid colored long sleeved shirts, a new pair Nike sneakers, and some sweatshirts. When I went with Nicole it was totally different, we went to a mall but not the huge one in the city like Mia took me to, it was just a small mall not to far away from the old town I use to live in. They had outlet stores in there that I'm sure were placed there specifically for me. We went into stores that had super cool and inappropriate graphic T-shirts, and they had their fair share of bikers stores so I got a new leather jacket, a couple different styles of leather boats, and against my better judgment a pair of tight fitting leather pants that Nicole insisted I buy because my ass looked great in them and they made my legs look longer. But of course when it came to Nicole and me we always had to play our little games and this time it was to see who could steel the most things without getting caught. I didn't need to steel I had plenty of money but it gave you the sort of rush that I loved and would do anything to feel. I ended up with a new chain for my pants, a wallet, a pairs of sunglasses, a new studded belt and I even got Mia this really cute scarf that I new she'd love.

I decided to wear a pair of gray skinny jeans that I got when I was with Mia, I put my black boats over them and but a graphic-t on. I decided that I wasn't going to get in trouble on my first day of school so I put on one the less inappropriate shirts on. My T-shirt was black but it had the word 'METALLICA" written across the chest in red drooping letters, There was a outline of a ribcage that was printed down the front of the shirt and a skull with needles sticking out of it right in the center of the shirt. and at the bottom there was the same read splashed on that the letters were written with. I didn't like that fact that my arms were showing so I put on one of my leather jackets then I put on my cross necklace and tucked it into my shirt like I always did. I left my hair in natural curls and then I grabbed the scarf I got for Mia, stuck it in my bag and headed down stairs and out the door.

"Hey Let!" My dad called as he walked out of the kitchen to where I was standing.

"Yeah." I answered closing the door.

"Are you sure you don't want me to bring you to school?"

"No Papi it's fine, Mia would have a conniption if I didn't arrive with her." I smiled.

"Okay." He muttered as he turned back around.

I felt so bad, he was so alone and I was always leaving to go with the Toretto's or Zack maybe it wouldn't kill to arrive at the first day of school with my dad.

"Papi!" I called.

"Yeah." He answered turning back towards me.

"Mia will get over why don't you bring me to school."

"Alright, yeah." He smiled. "Let's go."

"Hold on let me call over there so they're not waiting for me."

"Alright I'll wait in the car." He smiled as he walked passed me placing a kiss on my head.

I took my cell phone out of my bag and dialed the Toretto's number.

_"Hello" _I hear tony answer.

_"Hey Mr.T can you let the guys and Mia now that my dad's bringing me to school today."_

_"You guys aren't fighting are you?"_

_"Nah, we're all good but my dad really wants to bring me so can you tell Mia I'll meet up with her at school." _

_"I sure can, are you coming to the garage after school."_

_"I'll be over around 5, I have soccer practice right after school." _

_"Okay I'll see you later then."_

_"Alright see you later." _

_"Bye." _

_"Bye." _I said smiling into the phone.

I hung up with Tony and went out to join my dad in the car.

"So are you exited for your first day?" He questioned as we began to drive.

"No not really."

"Why not high school is suppose to be one the best times of your life."

"So I've heard."

"Well I certainly won't be with that attitude."

"Papi tell me what was your high school experience like"

"Well." He said as he thought back on it. "I don't think my experience is the best example."

"See I told you high school is going to suck balls."

"Well Letty when I was growing up being Latino wasn't very frequent so I was bullied and I got beat up a lot in school and my dad left when I was really young so I ended up dropping out of school to help take care of my little brother because neither of us had a dad and my mom wasn't vey stable."

"Wow it's weird how history repeats itself." I said thinking back to my situation with my parents and Quincy.

He ignored my statement and carried on. "Then of course I met your mom and she completely changed my life, I never really had a good high school experience so I guess I'm just really hoping you do.

"Well Papi I'm not popular, I have like 3 friends and one of them doesn't even go to my class, everyone in my class hates me, hence why they get beat up so frequently, and the one person that I've always had as a friends is seriously pissed at me all because I couldn't how long we've been together! So how can I possibly have a good high school experience?"

"Letty just because you have all those problems now doesn't mean you'll have them a few years for now or even a few months from now. High school isn't all about how you feel going into it it's about how you feel when you leave it."

"Trust me Papi I don't think anything will ever change for me."

"You never know Let sometimes things change unexpectedly for the better or worse but either way everything happens for a reason and as long as you stay true to yourself that's all that matter."

"Yeah I'll take that into consideration." I said as we pulled into the school parking lot.

And there it was the hell whole I'd be forced to go to everyday for the next four years I could already see all the stuck up skanks as I sat and viewed the school form my dads car. Everyone was greeting each other outside the school. I did know some of the people outside not really personally but by face and then there were others that I knew and new me from playing on the varsity teams since the 7th grade but none of them really liked me. I guess it was because I was better at them at sports or maybe it was just because they thought it was unfair that I got to go strait to the varsity level when they all had to work there way up.

As I ignored my dad who was still talking next to me I saw Dom's car pull into the school parking lot, I guess Vince was still in the shop because I saw both of them

hop out of Dom's car and right behind them was Mia. She was wearing a pink flowy skirt that stopped half was down her thighs with a white, three fingered sleeved, blouse that tucked into the skirt and had pink sequences at the top and was met by the skirt with a thin tan belt and she had on matching high heals that had a bow on the front of them. Her long brown hair was braided down and rested over het shoulder. She looked good, not too trampy but she showed enough skin to get her noticed but if that's what she was looking to do then she might not have wanted to walk in next to Dom because no guys would look at her if they new she was Doms baby sister. Well Maybe they would look but they defiantly wouldn't touch. I looked at Mia and then back to myself and there is no way people would even think we were best friends by how different we dress.

As they got out of the car and walked to the school they were quickly approached by a tone of skanks and even some guys that were always trying to becomes buddies with Dom. The amount of girls that clung to Dom's arm disgusted me, it made me cringe just thinking about it. I saw a couple of girls that were in my class approach Mia and she quickly broke away from Dom and went off with them.

"Letty!" I heard my dad call.

"What?" I mumbled.

"Are you going to in or do you need me to walk you to the door?"

I didn't even answer him I just hopped out of the car, waved him off and walked into the school to find the guidance office to get my schedule. Most kids already got there's when they came in to get a tour of the school but I bailed on that so I had to find the guidance office for that.

I ended up just asking some teacher that was patrolling the hallways as everyone found their lockers. It turns out the guidance office was right next to the principles office and just like some girl in my class said to me after I asked the teacher, I'd be spending my better half of my high school career in the room next to it.

I walked into the room and asked the lady at the desk for my information.

"Leticia Ortiz, right?"

"Letty." I corrected.

"Well here you go dear," She said handing me my information. "and enjoy your first day." she smiled.

"Not likely." I mumbled as I walked out the room.

I was walking past the principle's office when I saw Zack sitting there with an ice pack to his head, through the window.

I smiled to myself as I turned around and walked into the office.

"Wow school hasn't even stared yet and you're already getting into trouble." I said kicking his shoe.

"Your one to talk don't you still have two Saturday detentions from last year."

"Nope new school new problems." I laughed sitting down next to him. "So what happened?"

"Well I was putting my stuff in my locker when some guy shoved me and I wasn't going to let him get away with that so I punched and we started fighting and now I'm here with a black eye." He said removing the ice pack from his eye to show me.

"That looks like it hurts." I said gently touching it causing him to wince a little.

"Yeah just a little bit."

"Sorry." I smiled.

We sat there for a moment not sure what to say we had been fighting previous to me coming in here and I wasn't sure about it now.

"I got my schedule."

"Yeah, do we have any of the same classes?"

"I don't know lets check." We both pulled our schedules and started comparing.

Letty's schedule

1st period- biology everyday

2nd period- Gym A,C, and F-days, Lab D and E-days, and Study hall B-days

3rd period- Advanced Algebra everyday

4th period- Health A,C,E -days, Study hall B, D, and F-days

Lunch

5th period- Studio Art everyday

6th & 7th period (block period) - Global 1 A,C, and D-days and English B,D, and F-days

8th period- advanced Spanish everyday

9th period- Advanced auto Mechanic class everyday.

"What how did you get into the Advanced Auto shop I tried and got rejected?" Zack questioned.

"Well let me ask you something have you ever even worked on a car before?"

"No," He admitted. "But I do work on bikes and they're kind of the same in a way." Zack defended.

"Working on a bicycle is totally different from a car and what have you fixed on that thing other then the damn chain?"

"You say tomato I say tomato." He joked

"It's so different!... Why did you even try to get into the class anyways?"

"Because I wanted to be with you, but your so damn smart that we barley have any class together because you're taking all the advanced ones."

"Whatever, we both know I like to be challenged." I smiled.

"That you do." He laughed.

"Zackary Schinski" The principal called as he stepped out of his office.

I saw the other guy walk out of the room and he was holding a bloody tissue to his noise

I got to give props to Zack that guy really was twice his size.

"Well good look." I whispered as he got up and went into the principals office.

I left the room and made my way to my locker It took me few tries before I got it to actual open. I put all of my stuff that I'd need for my morning classes in my bag and I shoved the rest of my stuff in my locker. I closed my locker and almost had a heart attack.

"God, Mia are you trying to kill me?" I said holding my chest.

"Where have you been I've been looking everywhere for you?"

"I was in the principals office."

"Already?"

"No I saw Zack and went in there."

"Yeah I heard he got into a fight already is it true?"

"Yeah Mi that's why he's in the office." I said as I started to walk to our first class.

"Did you get you schedule?"

"Yeah." I said handing her my schedule.

She started looking it over and got really mad when she saw my third period class.

"Letty how the hell did you get into Advance Algebra and I didn't?" She questioned harshly.

"I don't know maybe I really impressed them with my charm." I joked.

"This is so not fare."

"Maybe they messed up, maybe they messed up one of our schedule's." I suggested.

"I doubt it."

"Maybe it is Mia you never know."

"Letty are schedules are totally different because of that class."

"Not really Mia they would of been different anyways because I'm taking Auto shop and your not and I'm in s higher level Spanish then you are."

"Way to rub it in Let."

"Mia!" I Whined "It doesn't matter what classes we have together schools going to suck either way."

"Oh come on Letty high schools going to be great."

"Yeah maybe for you."

"No for both of us." She said putting my arm around me.

My first period class was so boring all we did was listen to Mr. White tell us about the rules of his class room and then we went through the hand book. I'm actual really good at science but I just hate the class because I find it so boring and it totally goes against my religion.

My next class was gym and it was fun it was filled with people from each grade and I even had Hector and Edwin in my class. The teacher talked about the rules and what was expected of us and then she reminded everyone about sportsmanship and playing fare before he let us go off and play basketball on our own. I played on a team with Zack against Hector and Edwin and of course I won. But what I hated about having gym second period is I had to go the rest of the day being all sweaty which usually I don't mind but my jacket sticks to my skin. It was the first day of school we didn't have to change our clothes today even though I had extra gym clothes in my soccer bag.

My next class was my first class that I had without Zack and Mia, but to much of my surprise I did have it with Dom and Vince. The class was actual filled with seniors and a few juniors but I was the only freshman and it sucked. There was very few girls in my class, four that I could see, two of them were slutty girls that were probably in this glass just to be around all the boys and the other two girls were nerdy girls that seemed to be happy just talking to each other. I was going to take a seat next to Dom but as soon as I walked over two the only empty seats they were immediately filled by the two skanky girls.

"Sorry." The one girl teased.

The only seat left was right in the front row, middle seat, that no one ever wanted to sit in. I quickly took my seat and the Teacher began to talk.

"My name is Mr. Ronson and I'm the new high school Mathematics teacher." He said as he wrote his name on the board.

He looked to be in his mid maybe early twenty's, he was a white guy, bald, and a little chunky but he looked like a nice guy.

"So," He continued "Why don't we start off class by you all telling me your names." He suggested.

"Don't you already know our names? "I heard Dom ask.

"I know the names of the people in my classes but I don't know their faces, so why don't you start."

"Fine, my names Dom." He spat.

"Alright, Dom it's a nice to meets you."

"You say that now but wait until you actually get know him." I joked causing a few people around me to laugh including the teacher."

"And you must be Leticia?" He asked already knowing the answer.

"Niner." I heard the guy behind me class as he threw a crumpled up piece of paper at the back of my head.

I turned around in my seat quickly and I was about to threaten him but before I could saw anything jumped into my defense.

"Thomas Shaw right?"

"Right.'

"So what if she's in grade nine Thomas? That just means she smarter then the rest if you who are just now taking this class while she got to skip ahead a few classes."

I think I'm going to like this teacher.

After leaving my math class I could already tell the everyone hated me, god I was really hoping that they messed up my schedule and I only had to take advanced algebra.

4th period was the same, mixed with different grade levels but I actual had Mia in that class with me so it wasn't too bad.

Lunch came next, this was the time of day I was dreading I had to go to my locker before lunch to switch over my stuff so when I got to the lunch room Mia had already gotten her meal and was sitting with a few other girls. I guess she spotted me because she waved for me to come over but I had been getting a vibe from her all day that she was still mad about the classes so I was going to skip out and just find Zack and sit with him.

I got in the lunch line and grabbed a thing of nacho's & cheese and a bottle of water before I scoped out Zack. I did see him any where so I started to walk around to see if I could spot him. I was right by Dom's table when I heard him call my name and right as I turned around Tila Tran was standing right behind me.

"Opps." She smiled as she flipped my lunch tray causing my nacho's to hit me right in the stomach.

I quickly dropped my tray and I could feel everyone's eyes on me.

"Sorry sir I didn't see you there." She laughed as she sat her tray down right next to Dom.

"Tila wasn't I the reason for your nose job?" I questioned knowing I was.

"Yeah didn't your dad every tell you not to out your hands on a lady?

"No he condones it." I smiled.

She just looked at me a little confused.

"Oh I'm sorry did I use too big of a word for you? It means that he allows it." I said slowly making sure she understood what I was saying.

"Oh trusty me blubber boy I know what it means I'm just shocked that you finally admitted to being a guy." She smirked.

"Whatever Tila at least I'm not a Dumb slut that lost her Virginity behind a dumpster at 12 years old." That right I knew things about her.

"Well at least I'm not a drug addicts daughter who freeloads off of people." She said stepping closer to me. "And you can thank that little prissy bitch Mia for that one."

Now I understood why she came closer, she didn't want Dom to hear her say that about Mia but I didn't care I punched her nose. She fell right to ground and started crying.

"Come on." I heard Zack yell from behind me, he tried to pull me out of the cafeteria but we were stopped by one of the teachers who were on lunch duty.

"Crap." I muttered.

"Miss. Ortiz come with me please."

Zack let go of my arm and I followed the teacher to the principal's office. I sat there for a few minute while the teach explained to the principal why I was there.

"Miss. Ortiz Principal Crimson will see you now." The teacher said to me as he exited the room.

I got up from my seat and went into the room that the principal was in.

"So Leticia-" He started.

"Letty." I corrected.

"Sorry Letty you do know that this school has a no fighting policy right?"

"Really because it doesn't seem to stick very well this is what the second fight today and it's not even 5th period yet."

"This school also has a no back talking Policy." He warned.

"So what are you going to give me a detention or something?"

"You know Letty," He said leaning back into his chair. "At the end of the last school year after I saw your test scores I was exited to have you coming to my school."

"Really? "I questioned not believing him.

"Really, I would love to have a bright, athletic, determined young lady in my school but then I talked to your old principal."

"Yeah that would be a reason to change your mind." I said thinking about my past problems in school.

"He told me that you were quite the little trouble maker, always getting into fights, and questioning authority but my only question to him was why? But he had no answer so could you please tell me why your name was carved into one of the detention seats in junior high?"

He wasn't joking I literally carved my name into one of the seat when I was bored and a little threatening message to go along with it just so no one would sit in my chair.

"Well you see Principal Crimson I'm like you in away." I said eyeing him.

"Please do go on."

"I myself have many policies and one of those would be the no bullshit policy, which means I don't take shit from anyone and if they have to find out the hard way then so be it."

"I see well I think your going to have to find yourself a new policy because that's not going to work around here."

"Well see about that." I smirked

"Well I guess well have to wait and see but I'll tell you one thing miss. Ortiz I don't like to lose and you're playing a game that I'm sure to win."

"Well I guess we're more alike then I though because I was just thinking the same thing." I said standing up out of the chair and walking to the door.

"You have a detention today after school and two Saturday detentions to follow."

Yeah right I said to myself as I walked out of the office but Zack was right about one thing I did already have two Saturday detentions.

The rest of the day was weird no one talk to me but I could feel all there eyes on me I guess they were probably all scared of me now, but that's fine that's how I like it.

I walked into 8th period, Which was my second class of the day with Dom and Vince. It was funny because both of them were still in Spanish when the mandatory grade level for the class stopped at 10th grade. They weren't in this class because they wanted to be they were in it because they failed both 9th & 10th grade Spanish and now we're all in 10th grade Spanish together. If I pass this test this year then I'm don't have to take any more spanish classes unless I want to go to a collage level. It must have felt weird for them to be in grade 10 spanish with all the sophomores and myself, there was no senior guys or girls for them to impress here just them and what they called a bunch of little kids.

I was having a long day and I still had cheese sauce all over my shirt so I decided to sit as far backs I could and take nap. I awoke to the teacher yelling at me and everyone laughing.

"Cálmate hombre no es como si estuvieras realmente enseñando nada." (Calm down man it's not like you were actually teaching anything.")

I could tell he was about to yell at me but thankfully the bell rang. I rushed to my locker and but all my stuff away then I grabbed my gym bag and rushed down to auto shop, this was the class I had been waiting for all day.

I walked into the room and of course all eyes were on me, I was the only girl there.

"Leticia Ortiz ." The teacher greeted as he came over and shook my hand. "It's nice to have a female take my class that's actual here to learn about cars mostly they join my glass to gawk at the boys and I tend to kick them out by the end of the first week." he said pointing to the girls behind him. There were three other girls in the class with me, two were flirting with all the guys and then there was this one girl who was using a wrench as a mirror so she could fix her makeup.

"I see what you mean."

"When guidance was telling me about my classes I was a little skeptical about having anyone from grade nine in my class but then she told me that you requested this class and your background work at car garages."

"Yeah I work with Dom and Vince at DT's"

"I know and that's why I let a grade nine in my class." He smiled. "Go one find a seat."

"Mind if I sit with you? " I asked Dom who was all by himself because Vince had joined The blonde bimbo that he was flirting with.

But for some reason he didn't respond.

"Dom?" I tried.

"Hey Toretto do you know that manly freak." I heard Johnny Tran call as he walked over to us.

"Nah man she can over here I started flirting with me, I was just about to tell him that I wasn't into guys before you came over here." He said to Johnny.

"What's your name again? Letty Right? Well why don't you leave my friend here alone or else I'll let my sister go after you again." He smiled.

"She might need another nose job."

"Well at least she doesn't need a face job like you he spat."

I was waiting for Dom to stick up for me but he didn't so I just walked away and sat a few benches ahead of him by myself, when class was about to start Vince walked over to me and placed a playful kiss on the my check which made me smile, I guess he could tell I was mad.

"Cheer up kid." He said ruffling my hair as he went back to sit with Dom.

I couldn't wait for the bell to ring I just wanted to get the hell out of there. I went strait for the first door I saw planning to skip practice and everything just as the Principal caught my arm.

"Where do you think you're going, you have detention." He smirked.

Great.

When I got to the detention room I saw two other people Zack and the guy he got into a fight with, of course Tile didn't get detention.

"Hey." Zack smiled as I walked by him.

"Hey." I said blankly

"What wrong with you?" He asked as I sat down in the chair next to him.

"Nothing I'm just having a shitty day."

"Sorry."

"It's not your fault it's just another shitty day in my shitty life."

"Well is there anyway I could make it better?" He asked scotching closer to me.

"Maybe." I smiled. We were about to kiss when the detention teacher walked in.

"No PDA in school." She snapped.

I hated Mrs. Brigs out of all the teacher that could of supervised detention why her? Oh I know why because she's old hag and has no life. She was my health teacher this year and I hated her, she was old and had long gray hair, she also had this big, ugly, hairy mole right in the middle of her chin that I could help but stair at though out my hole class with her. She also has really bad breath I found that out when the guy sitting next to me said something about her mole and she went off. She was standing right over me, like I seriously think she forgot the personal space rule and when she bent over to make eye contact not only were her saggy old lady boobs touching me but she was breathing directly on me.

"No my young delinquents you're hear for a reason and that reason is you all did something bad and now you must pay for you crimes so for the first hour of detention you'll be doing homework and because it's the first day of school and correct me if I'm wrong but you don't have any home work so I want you to write an essay on why what you did what you did and then I want you to tell me why it was wrong and what you learned from it, you may begin."

I took out a piece of paper and a pen and began my paper, but the only problem was I didn't know what to write and I didn't care to do the damn thing all I cared about was why Dom did what he did. It made no sense to me, we've always been really close and now because we're in the same school he doesn't want to be seen with me, I had wondered why had didn't say anything in the hallways or during any of our classes together or even at lunch but I didn't bring much into it until now. Was Dom embarrassed of me? But why would He be an embarrassed I didn't do anything to him and Vince and Mia were perfectly fine being seen with me. God I hope he's not going through the same thing Mia went through last year.

"Miss Ortiz that papers not going to write itself." I heard Mrs. Brigs tell me.

Fine if she wants me to write a damn paper I will right the paper but not on what she wants. I decided to write my paper in spanish but instead of writing about what I did I wrote about her and how much I disliked her, why I disliked her, and what she could do to make me like her. I thought that was a better topic and it made me laugh to write.

It only took me a little over a half an hour to write so I spent the rest of the time drawing a very detailed picture of her.

"Times up." She announced.

We all got up and handed her our papers and she smiled at the picture I drew of her even though It wasn't meant to be a nice thing.

'Now for the next hour you three will be doing something that I hate doing but love to watch other do and that's cleaning the bathrooms." She smirked.

We spent the next hour scrubbing floors and washing toilets, and I'm just glad it was the first ay of school and the bathrooms weren't that bad. When I heard the detention bell ring I rushed back into the classroom grabbed and bad and darted out the door without even saying goodbye to Zach. I felt bad for not saying bye to him but I was in a bitchy mood and I just wanted to go home and sleep.

Because I didn't go to soccer practice I didn't have a ride home like usual and I got my phone taken away for texting Nicole during 7th period. So I was stuck walking all the way home. I didn't have a lot of energy in me so I slowly but surly made my way home and the 15 minute car ride turned into an hour and a half walk home.

I was just past 6:30 when I got home and plopped next to my dad on the couch.

"Why don't you have you phone with you, I've been calling for almost two hours." He said in a worried tone.

"My stupid global teacher took it away so I didn't have my phone on e and I got detention hence why I'm arriving so late because I had to walk home from that." I said in a very annoyed tone.

"So I'm guessing you first day of school didn't g so great."

"That would be an understatement."

"Well Tony called about an hour ago he wants you to got over there for dinner."

"Great so I guess I should be going over there then."

"Yup, Me and Aid will just get Pizza without you."

"Oh," I whined "where is my baby sister I haven't seen here all day."

"She's up stairs napping, she had a long day and got up early this morning."

"Then I won't wake her but I do need to go change my shirt."

"What happened?" He questioned.

"You don't want to know." I warned.

I walked up stairs to my room and to my surprise I saw my little sister curled up in a ball on my bad. I wanted to go lay next to her but I was scared I'd fall asleep as soon as my head hit my pillow. So just changed into some gray sweatpants and an over sized white T-shirt.

"Sissy." I heard Adriana mumble.

"Yeah baby."

"Are you leaving?" She asked as I put on a pair of sneakers.

"Yeah I have tog o have dinner with the Toretto's then I'll be back. Uncle Marshall's going to order you guys a pizza. " I smiled at her.

"Will you lay with me before you go, just for a few minutes." She begged.

I looked at the clock that read 6:42, Dinner doesn't usually start until 7 p.m. so I had some time to spare.

"Of course." I said as I crawled into bed with her.

"How was school?" I asked.

"Fun." She smiled

"Yeah what did you do?" I questioned and I didn't mean to but I ended up falling asleep while she was telling me about her day. I know bad sister right.

* * *

**So I'm going to end this chapter here, I could keep going on but it's getting too long for my liking. I'll probably have another one up tonight because I won't be able to update again until Sunday night or maybe even Monday because I have family reunions all weekend. So I hope you like this chapter and I'll fix spelling and grammar later but I want to go to bed because it's 6:30 in the morning and I have yet to do so. Sorry if my spanish is wrong I used Google translator. Thanks for reading and let me know what you think. **


	60. Bye Bye Friendship

**Thanks for all the reviews and I'll try and do more with Letty in Vince but it might not happen in this chapter.**

* * *

**Letty's P.O.V**

"Letty!" My Dad yelled as he banged on my door.

"Letty, your daddy wants you." Adriana whispered to me.

"What." I answered turning over on my bed to see my clock. Shit 7:16 I was late for dinner.

"Tony's on the phone he wants to know if you're still coming to dinner."

"Yeah." I said rubbing my eyes.

"Alright you better get over there."

I stretched quickly on my bed then I hoped up and put my sneakers on.

"You're coming back?" Adriana asked as she sat up in my bed.

"Yeah I'm just going for dinner then I'll be back."

"Okay." She smiled.

I ran down stairs and practically all the way to the Toretto's before letting myself into their house without even knocking.

"Well it's about damn time." Vince said as I walked in the house. "Time for food!" He yelled letting everyone know that I was finally there.

I saw Mia and Dom rush down stairs as I followed Vince into the kitchen.

"Hey Let what took you so long?"

"Sorry Mr. T I fell asleep."

We all sat around the table and sat there staring at each other as we waited for someone to grab for food first.

"Whatever I'll do it." Mia announced

We all linked hands, Dom decided to sit next me and I didn't touch him.

"Letty." Tony said eyeing me.

"I'm not touching him."

"And why is that?" Tony question and I could see a worried look flash over Dom's face begging me not to tell.

"Because I might catch something." I snapped

"Come on guys you know the rules no fighting at the table now come and join hands."

"Fine." I hissed grabbing Dom's hand.

"Dear lord," Mia started "Thank you for this meal and for bringing us all together and thanks so much for letting me have an amazing first day of school." She smiled "Amen"

"Amen" We all said in unison.

We began shoving food onto our plates and then the questions began.

"So how was everyone's first day back at school?"

"Good." I heard everyone mumble as they shoved food in their mouths but I just stayed silent.

"Let what about you?" Tony questioned.

"It was alright I guess." I answered earning myself a few knowing looks from everyone else but Tony.

We sat there eating as we all went around the table telling each other how our day went and when it was finally my time for me to share I didn't want to. It sucked being the only one that had a crappy day, everyone else was popular and everyone wanted to be there friend but with me it was different no cared about me and almost everyone hated me.

"Letty." Tony said as he waited for me to begin.

But I didn't answer I just played with my food well I tried to think of some lie to tell to make my day seem less crappy.

"You know you've been quiet what's with you?" Tony Asked.

"Sorry I didn't want to say much because I wouldn't want anyone to think I was flirting with them."

"What?" Tony questioned. "That's ridiculous."

"Trust me Tony I know, but you might want to talk some sense into your son."

"What is she talking about son?" Tony questioned looking at Dom.

"I have no Idea." Dom answered taking another bite of his food.

"Really you have no idea what I'm talking about? Do I need to remind you about 9th period today."

"Is that why you were upset in auto shop today?" Vince asked.

"Tran was being an ass and you didn't even stick up for me you just joined in with, I thought you were my friend Dom but I guess I was wrong-"

"Letty." Dom said trying to stop me from continuing.

"No Dom I'm sick of your flip flipping girly mood swings, one day we're best friends and the next you're embarrassed to be seen with me, you know you all need to make up your minds and decide what you want and until then don't talk to me." I said storming out of the kitchen.

**Dom's P.O.V**

I felt like a total dick all day, I know I should of stood up for Letty but I couldn't not in front of Tran I couldn't.

"Well what do you have to say for yourself?" My dad said eyeing me just like everyone else was.

"Please don't I already feel bad enough about it."

"Letty's our best friend man how could you do her like that?" Vince Questioned sounding pretty angry.

"I know man I should of stood up to Tran but you know I can't, and I'm pretty sure she was referring to both me and Mia before she left."

"Hey! I already made my choice and I know that ditching Letty was a mistake and I've apologized to her so many times." She defended.

"I'll be back." I said standing up from the table.

"Where are you going?" I heard my dad ask as I walked out of the kitchen.

"Talk to Letty!" I yelled as I walked out the door.

I knocked on Letty's front door and her dad answered.

"Hey Mr. Ortiz did Letty come home?"

"Yeah. she's in her room." He answered opening the door allowing me to come inside.

"Thanks." I said as I walked pass him and up the stairs to Letty's bedroom.

I knocked on the door and waited for her to answer.

"Papi I'm fine!" I heard Letty yell as she opened the door.

She tried to close the door once she saw it was me but I shoved my foot in the door.

"Go away Dom."

"Letty can we please talk." I begged.

"I have nothing to say to you." She said trying to push the door close.

"Come on Letty we both know you always have something to say."

"Dom I've had a really long day can you leave me alone."

"No I'm not leaving until you here me out."

"Fine." She caved opening the door to let me in.

"I'm sorry that I didn't stick up for you." I said walking into her room as she sat down on her bed.

"I don't care." She hissed.

"Yes you do Letty or else we wouldn't be in here talking."

"You're right so you should probably leave."

"Letty please can you just forgive me I said I'm sorry."

"So tomorrow in school are you going to avoid me."

"Letty." I said not wanting to tell her the truth but I had to.

"See you're not sorry about what you said."

"I swear I am Letty but I have to keep my distance for you during school."

"Why am I too lame to be seen with or too much of a guy?" She questioned harshly.

"No it's not that."

"Then what is it Dom because I'm dying to know!" She yelled.

"Trans rich Letty and he's paying for parts so I can start racing again."

"What does that have to do with me?"

"His sister hates your guts, but she has this crush on me so I'm using it to my advantage with Johnny."

"Even after she said those things about Mia?"

"Letty you don't understand if I hangout with her then Johnny's extra nice and is more willing to buy me parts because I'm making her happy."

"What does Johnny get out of any of this."

"When I start racing he gets half the earnings."

"So when ever you race you have to give Johnny half the money? wouldn't it just be cheaper to pay for parts yourself?"

"Eventual but right now I'm broke and I don't have any money for racing or parts with out Trans So it's pretty even, I give him half the earning for 6 months."

"So your dissing me over a stupid deal you have with Tran! Some friend you are."

"I'm sorry Letty but Tran would stop giving me parts if he knew we were close friends."

"So for the next 6 months we can't be friends?" She snapped.

"We can be friends just not at school and If Tran shows up at the garage I need you to leave."

"Dom! Are you hearing yourself! God I can't believe you you're such an asshole!"

"Let calm down."

Don't tell me to calm down you argent son of a bitch we've been friends for years and you want to throw it away over some dumb car parts!"

"We don't have stop being friends Letty we just can't be seen together at school for a few months." I insisted trying to make her understand.

"Fuck you Dom! you can't have your cake and eat it to!"

"Racings important to me Letty I can't give it up."

"So that it your choosing Tran and his stupid deal over our friendship."

"I don't want to Letty but you're giving me no choice and a real friend would understand and go along with it not make me chose between you and racing."

I wasn't expecting it but she slapped me. Letty actually slapped me.

"What the hell!" I yelled.

"Don't you dare ever tell me that I'm not a real friend." She yelled. "I've always been he for you and helped you when you needed it me to Dom how do you not see that! God you know it hurt a lot when Mia ditched me but with you I actual thought we had something Dom I let you in and told you things that I've never told anybody else ever and I'm really starting to regret it!"

"Look Letty I'm sor-"

"Save it Dom I don't care why don't you just leave and stay the hell out of my life!"

I took a hint and I knew she just needed time to cool down so I was going to leave.

"And do you know what's worse?" She asked before opened her door to leave.

"What?" I mumbled.

She grabbed the rug that was in the middle on her floor and pulled it up in one swift motion. I wasn't sure what she was doing but my attention wasn't on her it was on the huge red stain on her wooden floor. My eyes were quickly brought back to her as she pulled up a floor board and pulled out a huge stack of cash.

"Where did you get that?" I questioned in total shock as I knelt down next to her on the floor.

"When I was younger my dad use to send me money and I've been saving for a while."

"How much is here?" I questioned picking up some of the money.

"Almost 15 grand." She spat. "And if you would of just asked I would of loaned you the money to upgrade your car, you didn't have to be fake and go to Tran."

"Why would you give me all this money."

"Because money doesn't matter to me especially when you have no one to share it with and besides Dom you were my friend."

"Were?" I questioned feeling like she stabbed me in the heart with her words.

"Yeah you were... Here" She said handing me the money."

"I can't take your money Let."

"Yes you can." She insisted.

"Why would you give this to me?"

"So you can pay back Tran and use the rest for you car."

"I'll pay you back." I assured her.

"I don't care just take it and leave."

"What? Letty don't you get it we can be friends in public still if I don't have to play nice with the Trans anymore."

"Don't you get it Dom I don't want to be your friend anymore."

"Why not? "I asked confused why would she give me the money if she didn't want to be friends.

"Because the only person you care about is yourself Dom and I can't keep putting other peoples feelings before mine because I'm always the one who ends up hurt and I can't take it anymore so please just take the money and leave. I'll see you tomorrow at the garage." "She said with no emotion.

"Letty please I don't want to fight with you."

"Then don't just go."

"Letty."

"Go!" She yelled.

"Fine.' I sighed.

* * *

**Thanks for reading sorry if this chapter wasn't very good but I'm going to try and write this weekend but I won't be able to post any new chapters because I'm going camping. Let me know what you think :)**


	61. street racing

**Sorry it's been so long since I've updated but I've been really busy. I just moved to Virginia for the summer so I'm not sure if I'll be updating every day like before but I'll try to post new chapters as frequent as possible. Thanks for the reviews I really appreciate them and keep them coming. I know Dom was a complete ass in the last chapter but I need a reason for him to ignore her and that made the most sense to me.**

* * *

**Letty's P.O.V**

I've spent the past few months trying to avoid Dom as best as possible but that hasn't stopped him from sucking up to me and trying to make things better, which I do appreciate but I'm not going to forgive him that easy. It seems like the harder he tries the madder he gets when I don't forgive him or just ignore him and walk away, so he'll stop begging for forgiveness for a day or two then he's apologizing for that fight too.

Schools actually gotten better though, I've made a few new friends mostly from shop class but also a few from Spanish and Gym, two of my best subjects. People always either want to be on my team or they want help with their homework because they know absolutely nothing. I don't mind helping them of course there is a few dickheads and skanks that I refuse to help but some people I don't mind. Soccer season has just ended and now it's time for basketball to begin which is my favorite sport, soccer I just to so I keep my grades up and stay out of trouble, plus I use it to get into shape for basketball season. Today was the last day of school now we are off for two weeks on holiday break,

Mine and Zack' relationship has been pretty good, we don't see each other as much as we did during the summer because we don't have many classes together and after school I have sports, garage and I have to watch my little sister because her grandparents can't, my dads always gone now because of his music, her dad is always away for work and I still haven't heard anything from my mom. I've been pretty busy but so has Tony he's doing great this season his last race is a month away and we're all taking that Friday and Monday off from school to go with him to his final race. I've been to a few of them but usually I'm too busy to go or I just don't want to be around Dom so I don't go but this is his last race of the season he said it would mean a lot to him to have us all there so I'm going no matter how pissed I am at Dom.

I was the last one at the garage today because I got there really late because I had a two hour practice today after school, then I had to pick Aid up from her after school program then we had to walk all the way home and then to the garage. So Tony left me to close the garage when I was done.

"You ready to go?" I asked my sister as I threw my oily rag on my work bench.

"Yeah." She answered putting her coloring book in her bag.

I grabbed her hand and lead her out of the garage and then I turned around to lock up the garage. We walked all the way back to the My house which took about 20 minutes because Adriana kept complaining so I ended up having to carry her most of the way.

"You're home." I said walking into the house and seeing my dad laying on the couch.

"Yeah got back about an hour ago."

"Thanks for letting me know."

"Sorry I thought you were at the Toretto's so I didn't think it mattered."

"No I was at the garage but I'm going over there to hangout with Mia for the night so can you make Aid something to eat while I shower because it's past 9 o'clock and she hasn't eaten yet."

"Yeah, do you want anything?"

"Nah, I'll just eat something at Mia's house."

I left the living room and headed up stairs to take a shower. When I got out I threw on some basketball shorts and a baggy sweatshirt. before heading over to Mia's for the night.

"See you guys later." I said planting a kiss on top of Adriana's head as she ate her dinner in front on the TV.

I walked down the street to Mia's house and let myself in the door.

"Did you just finish up at the garage?" Tony questioned as I walked in.

"Yeah I finished up about a 45 minutes ago."

"Well there's food fridge if your hungry."

"Starving." I said walking to the kitchen but I stopped when I heard the conversations going on.

_"So when is it going down?"_

_..._

_"Yeah, I got all the parts and money to race."_

_..._

_"Don't worry about that I got Tran off my back."_

_"Okay Tomorrow at eleven."_

_..._

_"Alright see you there."_

"Who was that?" I asked Dom after hearing his conversation.

"None of your business."

"Oh really because I'm sure Tony would love to know that you're planning on street racing tomorrow night." I said in a devilish tone.

"Who said I'm racing?"

"I heard you tell whoever you were talking to that you had the money to race."

"So you're going to nark on me."

"Maybe." I smiled

"I know you hate me right now but you no how much trouble I'd get in if he knew."

"No I don't but I cant find out, Ton-" I started to call but Dom covered my mouth with his hand quickly.

"What?" I heard Tony yell from the living room.

Dom eyes were practically begging me not to tell and I loved it.

"Nothing." I answered after I pried Dom's hand off my mouth.

"Okay what do you want?" Dom asked after I yelled back to Tony.

"I want... hmh..." I said putting my best thinking face on. "I want you to let me come with you tomorrow night."

"Absolutely not."

"Why not!"

"Because you're too young."

"Oh please I use to with my brother all the time."

"The scenes a lot different now, way more cars and people plus a lot more dangerous equipment then they use to have like 10 years ago."

"It was not 10 years ago." I said defensively.

"Really?" He questioned.

"Yeah the last street race I went to was probably 6 years ago." Wow had it really been that long ago.

"Still Let a lot has changed since then and I don't want to be responsible for anything that might happen to you."

"Thanks for the concern Dom but I can take care of myself and you don't even need to watch me, all I need is a ride."

"Yeah like I want to be the one who brings the little kid to the party."

"Hey let's not forget who even gave you the money so your car could be up to racing standards and so you can race."

"I could of gotten that money from Tran, you didn't need to give me your money I didn't even ask."

"Yeah but you'd still be working on your car and you'd have to pay back Tran with by a certain date with all the money you would win."

"Yeah and I'm going to pay you back too."

"No need for that Dom I gave you that money and I don't need you to pay me back all I want is for you to take me to the race tomorrow night."

"Fine Letty you can go put you're riding with Vince and you are not to get out of the car or tell anyone especially my dad and Mia."

"There's no way I'm staying in the car the whole time."

"It's either that or you don't go at all."

"Fine." I said not really agreeing with him but I didn't feel like fighting so we'll see what happens after I get out of the car tomorrow night.

I continued to do what I came in the kitchen for and that was to heat up some dinner. Then I went and hung out with Mia for the rest of the night.

**The next day**

I walked out of the garage at about 7 p.m. and I went strait home to get ready for tonight Vince was picking me up at 10:30 and then we were going to the meeting sight from there and then to the streets.

When I got home I made some dinner for myself because my Dad wasn't home and Aid was with her Grandparents for the weekend. Her Grandfather was responding well to the chemo and they were hoping that his cancer would be gone after a few more rounds. I had macaroni and cheese for dinner then at about 8 o'clock I hopped into the shower. I take long showers, taking long showers gives me a break form my life and just allows me to think and have some peace and quiet.

I hopped out of the shower about quarter after nine and started to get ready. I blow dried my hair and let my natural waves hang down. Then I put on basically a leather suit, I had on a pair of black leather pants the clung to my body along with a skin tight black silk shirt and on top of that I had on a leather jacket to match but I did do something a little out of my comfort zone, besides the skin tight clothing and that was I put on a pair of black four inch heals that Mia forced me to buy for school but I knew I'd never wear, but tonight I made an exception. I didn't put on too much makeup because that wasn't really my thing but I did put a little on. Then I put in tiny little diamond earring and my cross necklace. I didn't have to bring my wallet because I gave Dom all my money and I had nothing to put in there so I went down stairs and waited and about 15 minutes later Vince pulled into my drive way. I ran out my door to see Vince's car but Dom wasn't there but I figured he already left for the races and didn't want to wait for us.

"Well that's a different look Let." Vince said as I sat in the car

"Your point." I spat.

"Don't get all huffy and puffy with me I was saying it as a complement." He defended.

"Sorry I just know how you guys get and I don't need you to tell me what I can and cannot wear."

"Well it's not like you're outfit is it's revealing it's just a hell of a lot tighter." He smiled.

We didn't really talk the rest of the way there but I heard Vince laugh at my amazed expression as soon as we got there. There were cars everywhere all customized to fit each owners personality and I hate to admit it but Dom was right the scene had changed a lot in these past few years but it was a good change and I was exited.

"Now remember Letty Dom said that you have to stay in the car."

"Why that's so stupid, what was the point of even letting me come?"

"So you wouldn't tell his dad that we were coming." He smiled.

"Well I'm not going to listen."

"Letty." He said in a warning tone.

"Vince." I said back.

"Can't you just listen this one time, Dom's just trying to protect you. He can't keep his eyes on you at all times and have a good time." Vince said trying to defend hid best friend.

"Come on V what's going to happen."

"There's a lot of creeps around here girl who know what will happen."

"Yeah you're telling me." I mumbled under my breath as I shifted uncomfortably in my seat.

"What?" Vince questioned.

"Nothing just go have fun." I spat suddenly regretting my decision to come.

"Are you okay?" Vince asked putting my hand on my knee.

I quickly pulled away from him and whispered " I'm fine."

"Are you sure cause you don't look okay, I can bring you home if you want."

"Really V I'm fine, go have fun well I scope out cars from in the car."

"Ok." He smiled as he left the car.

I sat in the car just thinking for the longest time, I couldn't seem to get the guys face out of my head. We weren't even at the same meeting spot as that night but every car I saw reminded me of looking at cars with Hector and that guy following us. I must of sat there for about 20 minutes before I saw Dom, shocker he had skanks attached to each arm. I disgusted me how he could let those girls rub their hands all over his body and to think he probably wont even shower when he gets home in order to get the scent of skanks off. Way to contaminate the house Toretto.

I saw Dom shrug the skanks off and hop in his car so I was guessing that it was time to go to the racing spot.

Yup, here comes Vince.

"Did you have fun?" I asked as he got in the car.

"Of course, you?"

"Funny." I smiled

The racers weren't to far from the meeting point just down the street. Once everyone parked their cars they started to block off the roads and get in line for the races.

I was really anticipating watching Dom race, I know he's good but I really hope I didn't waste all that money on nothing.

The first race was between 3 cars I wasn't really sure who was racing but that's because it was my first time here and I didn't no a lot of people. I recognized a few people from school and it made me really happy to see my brothers old gang here. Hectors older brother was still running the races and I wanted to get out of the car but I didn't want Dom mad at me just yet, I figured I'd wait until after the race so he would either already be mad from losing or he'd be really happy so I might be able to get away with it without a fight.

Vince pulled up close the racing path so I would have a good view without getting out of the car. And I had to agree with him this was probably a better view then I could get from outside because I'm a hell of a lot closer to the race.

Some random guy one the first race but no one looked to impressed, the next race was Dom's and there were four people racing including him.

I wanted to get a better view so I rolled down the window and stuck half my body out so I was sitting on the door. I turned my body so I was facing the way the race was going and I started to cheer along with everyone else and I got some looks from the guys which I'm sure were a compliment except for Vince's because he just look mad. But I didn't get out of the car full so I wasn't breaking any rules.

Dom didn't start in the lead but he quickly gained it, he passed the first two cars with no problem but the other car gave him a run for his money but Dom got passed him and hit his nos causing him to fly ahead of everyone and cross the finish line.

I was actually happy for Dom and so was everyone else because I could hear the cheering from behind me. As Dom turned back around to come out direction I could tell he was being cocky because he started to do all these show off moves. He was cranking his engine, doing turns that allowed him to drift and all this other crazy stuff that caused everyone to cheer and I know would attracted the racer chasers. I could tell he was about done when he turned his car completely around and started to drive backwards.

"Hey Letty." I heard one of my brothers old friends call to me.

I looked away from Dom and waved to him, I was about to slide the rest of the way out of the car to go and talk to him when I felt a huge force catch my arm and suddenly I was dragged out of the car and I smacked into the ground.

I heard people screaming and running toward me and I could feel a warm liquid rush down my arm but I started to feel dizzy and I ended up blacking out.

The next thing I remember is waking up in a hospital bed with my dad holding my hand, I squeezed my dads hand to let him know I was awake and he quickly got up to hug me.

"Papi please I can't breath."

"Sorry baby I'm just so glad you're okay."

"What happen?" I asked him and then he looked up to Dom who was standing in the corner of the room with Vince.

"I lost control of the car Letty and I'm... I'm so sorry."

"Does your dad know?" I questioned a little scared for him.

"No I was just about to call him but you woke up."

"But you called my dad?"

"The hospital did."

"And I'm glad they did Letty you could of lost you arm." My dad added.

I just then looker over and saw my arm rapped all the way up to my shoulder and in a sling.

"Great there goes basketball."

"I'm so sorry Letty." Dom pleaded.

"Dom why don't you go call your dad and tall him what you guys did tonight I'm sure he'd be proud."

"Wait Dom don't." I called. "Daddy can we please keep this between us we'll get in so much trouble." I begged.

"Letty what you guys were doing is illegal and I'm pretty sure Tony should know."

"Papi when have you ever cared about doing what's right or following the rules so why can't you just let us off the hook this one time."

"Letty I've told you before that I don't like you street racing it's too dangerous."

"Ok what if I promise you that I won't go again."

"I'd say you're lying."

"Papi please can we just let this go and I wont go with them again."

"Letty."

"Please Papi." I said giving him my best puppy dog face."

"How are you going to explain that arm to Tony?"

"I'll just tell him that you did it." I joked.

"Funny." He smiled.

"I'll figure out something."

"Fine but no more street racing and if you guys dare to take my little girl again I will tell your dad and then I'll take pleasure in helping him kill you." My dad said seriously.

* * *

**So I changed the memory for fast 6 just a little bit, Instead of Letty being 15 she's 14 and Instead of it being their first time meeting it's there first time together at a street race because the movie version doesn't really fit my story because I had them meeting at a younger age like the first movie implied. But thanks for reading and I hope you like the chapter sorry it took so long to update. **


	62. Good News!

**Letty's P.O.V.**

I guess I must have really been out before I woke up at the hospital because the doctors wanted me to stay over night because I had lost a lot of blood and they wanted me to stay for observation just incase something were to happen.

Dom and Vince had left around 5 a.m., shortly after I had woken up, and I really hope they could sneak in with out getting caught. My dad stayed with until 9 o'clock the next night when I had finally got them to let me out of that damn hospital after plenty of arguing. I decided to skip out on going to the Toretto's house when I got back because it was kind of late not like that really mattered, but I also didn't want to explain my arm to Tony and I knew he'd be mad that I skipped out on church this morning.

On our way home we picked up Adriana and a Pizza, she had all these questions about my arm but I just ignored her knowing couldn't tell her the truth because she has a big mouth but I also couldn't lie to her so I just kept my mouth shut. When I got to my house I ran straight to my room and changed into so comfy clothes and then I grabbed my phone off the dresser that I had forgot to bring with me to the races.

I had three miss calls from Mia along with 12 unread text messages.

"What could she possibly have wanted" I said out loud to myself as I continued to search through my messages.

I had four unread text messages from Zack and tw0 from Dom. Dom's surprised me so I decided to check hid first, knowing what Zack's and Mia's messages were probably about.

_Dom's messages _

_Part 1- Hey Letty I just wanted to apologize to you again and not just absout your arm the other stuff too. I know I'm not the easiest person to deal with but you have to admit you aren't either. I just miss us being friends and I'm sorry that I ruined our friendship_

_Part 2- If there is one thing I could take bake it would be making that deal with Tran and treating you like trash because you really don't deserve that and I'm so sorry I hope on day you'll forgive me._

It really made my heart sink the way he opened up and poured his heart out to me because Dom's never like that with anyone else and it's even hard for me to get it out of him. All those feelings that I buried suddenly came rushing to the surface and I became over whelmed with emotion. I can't like Dom again, not like I ever really stopped I just pushed them away but I'm with Zack now and we're really good together. I'm not in love with him but he's fun an a good kisser but there's no way I'm in love with Zack. I don't I know maybe It's because I haven't spoken to my boyfriend in a few days and that's why I'm feeling like this. I was still confused but I texted him back anyways.

_"I didn't know you were such a softy Toretto." _

I looked through the rest of my text messages and I basically got a few Heys from Zack and Mia was just asking where I was and why wasn't answering her text. After replying to both of them I got a message from Dom.

_"What can I say you bring it out in me."_

_"So do you really mean what you said?" _I wrote back

_"all of it." _

"_K."_

_"So does that mean we can be friends again."_

_"I don't know if we can be friends again or at least right away but I do know I'm no longer mad at you and we can work towards it."_

In my pocket and I went back down stairs to eat pizza with my dad and sister.

"Can I talk to you about something Let?" My dad asked as I sat down and ate my Pizza.

"Well you're going to no matter what I say so go ahead."

"So I signed onto another summer tour."

"The same one." I questioned.

"No a different one, longer."

"How much longer?"

"It starts May 28th be and I won't be home until after Labor Day."

"So what do you expect me to stay with Tony again?"

"No I expect you to Go to your grandparents for at least half of that time and then if you don't want to stay the rest of the summer and Tony's willing to take you then you can go their for the rest of the summer."

"I thought you weren't going to leave again."

"It's only for a few months."

"Well is there anything else that I need to know before I go up to my room and scream into a pillow."

"Lt come on sweetie please don't be like that."

"I'm sorry that it makes me such a terrible person to not want my dad to leave me, you're even going to be gone for my birthday!" I spat.

"I know but I have a compromise."

"And what would that be?"

"Well I'm leaving next week because I have some meetings in Detroit and David will be home so Aid will be with him."

"Your point?"

"Well I was thinking since you're turning the big 15 this year and you're suppose to be having a beautiful Quinceañera that maybe you and your friends would like to go to Disneyland next week." he suggested causing a huge smile to appear on my face.

"Really Papi."

"Yup you and whoever you want to bring and I'll pay for it all including spending money."

"I've got to go tell everyone." I said hopping out of my seat.

"Hey finish your Pizza then you can go over."

I sat down and finished my slice of Pizza as quickly as possible

"Can I go now!" I begged.

"Yeah." He said laughing at how exited I was.

I ran down to the street at full speed to the Toretto's and barged right in to see everyone sitting on the couch watching a movie.

"Where have you been?" Mia demanded as she got up from her spot on the couch and marched over to me.

"Busy." I answered.

"What happened to your arm?" She questioned.

"Funny I was just wondering the same thing." Tony said curiously.

"Well you see." I began. "Dom can tell you the story way better then I can so why don't you ask him."

I saw all eyes go to Dom and he had a nervous look on his face, I know he hates lying to hid dad but I do to and since it's his fault I thought I'd let him take this one.

"Go ahead tell em Dom." Vince said trying to contain his laughter.

"Well you see pops I took Letty out for Pizza the other night and we got an outside table because it was nice out."

"A December night is nice out?" Mia asked knowing that it was too cold to be eating outside.

"Yes The other night it was nice enough to be sitting outside especially because the inside was packed and we wanted to be able to actual hear ourselves talk." Dom said trying to convince his sister.

"So what happened to her arm." Tony pressed.

"Yeah Dom what happen?" Vince asked enthusiastically

"Well we were sitting there minding our own business when this biker guy pulled in to the parking lot and totally missed his the turn and he went right over the curve and caught Letty in the arm before he could stop himself."

"How interesting." Vince smiled.

"Yeah very, Letty is that true?" Tony asked me.

"If Dom says so." I smiled

"Well I don't believe it." Mia spat.

"Well it's true." Dom insisted.

"Doubt it."

"Why would I lie Mia?"

"I don't know Dom why would you?"

"I'm not." Dom said defensively.

"Are too."

"I am not, how would you know?"

"Because there is no way that happened."

"Well it did."

"You're such a big headed liar." Mia said shaking her head at Dom.

"Yeah and you're just a fat little girl who thinks she knows everything when she clearly doesn't."

"Enough!" Tony yelled "Dominic apologize to your sister."

"But she started it!"

"I don't care who started it you don't talk to your sister like that now apologize."

"Fine I'm sorry for calling you fat."

"Apology accepted." She smiled at the fact that he got in trouble.

"And Mia if Dom says that's what happened then that's what happened, just drop it."

"Fine." She huffed.

"Aren't you guys wondering why I rushed over here?" I questioned suddenly bringing myself back into the conversation.

"Not really you're always over here." Vince said shoving a handful of popcorn into his mouth.

"Yeah and your always eating so what's the difference." I teased.

"Why did you walk all the way over here so late?" Tony asked.

"Well you guys know how in my culture when a girl turns 15 it's a big deal."

"Oh my god do you need our helping planning a party." Mia shouted out with glee. "This is going to be so much fun Letty, we can go cake testing and shopping for decoration, we're going to need a theme, Oh My god Letty your dress has to be amazing!"

"Um sorry Mi but I'm not having a party"

"What!" She whined "Why not.

"Because My dads not going to be around and all my family besides you guys live hours away."

"Were is your dad going to be?" Tony questioned.

"On tour." I spat bitterly.

"Are you going to need a place to stay again?"

"Well he's going to be gone even longer this time so he was going to send me to my grandparents for at least half the summer in not the whole summer if I could find anywhere else to go."

"Well you're always welcome here Letty, you're family you should now that by now."

"Thanks Mr.T and I do and that's why I want all of you guys to come to Disney Land next week." I said happily.

"What!" I heard them all say.

"Yup My dads sending me and who ever I want to bring to Disney Land next week, all expenses paid."

"Wow that's so awesome dude I've never been to Disney Land before." Vince said running up to me and pulling me into a huge bear hug.

"I don't think we have either." Mia smiled.

"Oh yes you have me and your mom took you when you were a little baby for Dom's fourth birthday.' Tony said correcting Mia.

"Really I don't remember."

"Yeah me either."

"Well that's because you guys were so young." Tony told them.

"I still think I'd remember." Dom insisted.

"Well I have the pictures to prove it."

"Really?" Mia asked.

"Yup I'll go get them." Tony said as he got off the couch to go get the pictures that were upstairs.

"So who else are you planning on bringing?" Dom questioned.

"Well Adriana isn't coming but I'd like to bring my sister Elena but I'm not sure yet and then there's Zack and Nicole."

"Really." I heard both Dom and Mia whine in unison.

I understood Mia's but why Dom's.

"What to you mean Really? Zack's my boyfriend and Nicole one of my best friends how can I not bring them." I defended.

"Here's and Idea just don't tell Nicole and she'll never even know."

"Mia you're not being fair."

"Yeah Mi I like Nicole, she's nice to look at." Vince smiled and then I hit him over the head with my pillow.

"Gross dude she'd too young."

"Come on man she's just as far apart from me in age as you and Letty are."

"Exactly and that's disgust me to even think about." Dom said scrunching his nose.

I don't know why but that hurt a lot more then I expected it to.

"Gee thanks Dom." I said plopping Down on the couch.

"You know what I mean, you're just too young I'd be like dating my sister."

"I got the pictures." Tony smiled sitting next to me on the couch.

We looked through Dom and Mia's old baby photo's from when they went to Disney Land and I was crazy to see how much they had changed and grown.

"Oh my god Dom what happen to you? You use to be so cute." I said holding up a picture of Dom with Mickey Mouse ears on eating an Ice cream cone that had gotten more on his face then in his mouth.

"Yeah right Letty he's never been cute." Mia joked taking the picture out of my hand to get a better look at it.

"What are you guys talking about, I was the cutest kid you've ever seen and my looks have only gotten better with age."

"Okay Toretto what ever you have to tell yourself to make it through the day." i said sarcastically.

"Shut up Letty you know you can't keep your eyes off all of this." Dom teased rubbing his hands over his shirtless body causing everyone to laugh.

"Oh my God Dom you love yourself way to much." I laughed.

"Not as much you love me." He smiled.

"In your dreams Dom, I love just as much as Mia loves getting grease under her nails right after she gets a manicure."

"Sure." He said smugly

When we were done looking at all the photo's We popped in another movie and watched it until Vince was passed out on the couch and Tony had to carry Mia up to her room, leaving Me and Dom awake in the living room sitting on the floor in front of the TV.

"So are you really going to bring Zack?" He questioned keeping an eye on the movie.

"Duh he's my boyfriend, has been for 10 moths now."

"So you guys must getting pretty serious."

"Yeah I guess."

"You guess?"

"Depend what you mean by serious, I'm not going to go out and cheat on him if that's what you mean."

"No I was thinking more on the lines of sex." He stated calmly.

"What I'm only 14 I don't think me and Zack will be having sex for a really long time."

"You say that but I know how mature and in love y-"

"I'm not in love with Zack." I said defensively.

"Really? I thought all teenage girl fall in love with their boyfriend as soon as they start dating."

"Well I don't know I guess I just don't know what love really is." I admitted

"Love is that feeling you get when you can hardly breath around someone and you get all these butterflies in your stomach whenever you see them, it's that person that makes your heat skip a beat when ever they touch. It's something that can't be bought or traded or sold it comes from the heart and once you feel it you never want to let it go. Love makes you do crazy things that you never thought you'd ever to. Love allows you to be yourself and open up, you can laugh and be silly and just talk about anything and everything with the person your in love with. You know you're in love with someone when you'd do anything to protect them and put their happiness before your own and no matter what you do they can't stay mad at you and you can't stay made at them."

"You seem like you're talking from experience."

"Yeah maybe.' He smiled and I swear I could see him blush be fore he turned his head away from them.

"Who's the lucky lady? I teased as I nudged him with my leg.

"No one." He smiled.

"So you don't feel that way about Zack."

"No I don't think I do." I said but I was thinking, _No you idiot I feel that way about you how can you not see that you dumb Neanderthal! _But I could never say that out loud.

"Then why are you with him?"

"Because we have a good time together and he's the only guy in my life besides your dad that's never treated me like dirt, plus he's funny and we get along really well.'

"I'm sorry Let."

"For what?"

"I never meant to treat you like that."

"It's okay I forgive you."

* * *

**Thanks for reading and thanks for the review and I also through a fit in the theater when the said that they met when she was 15, I was complaining about it to my friend for like 15 minutes before she told me t0 shut up and watch the damn movie. But anyways I hope you guys like the new chapter and next will be Disney Land, if you have any ideas let me know. I'll fix spelling and grammar mistakes later. **


	63. Disney Land

**Thanks for the reviews, sorry I haven't updated in awhile but I'm super busy and it's summer so I really don't that much time on my hands but I decided to just skip some stuff and have flashbacks later on because I wont to get to the part of the story with Dom and Letty so I hope you guys like this chapter.**

**Letty's P.O.V**

"Are you sure you don't want to go bathing suit shopping? " Mia asked as she sat in front of her closet, finishing up some last minute packing before we leave tomorrow.

"Yeah I'm sure." I stated blankly from Mia's bed as I flipped through a new car magazine.

"Are you sure because you don't have an actual bathing suit?"

"What are you talking about of course I do."

"A pair of swimming and a T-shirt does not count."

"Sure it does."

"Is that what Nicole's going to wear too?"

"Probably not."

"When are they coming over coming over anyways?"

"She said she'd be here soon and Zack too."

"Let, Mia." Dom said entering her room.

"What" Mia questioned annoyed that he didn't knock.

"Dad wants you guys to come down for dinner."

"Alright we'll be down soon." Mia answered as I hopped off her bed and followed Dom back down stairs.

Nicole showed up shortly after dinner and we hung out the rest of the night, until we went to bed around 11 p.m. Because We had a long day tomorrow.

We woke up around 6 a.m. and left right away we all piled into the Van that my dad rented us and fell back asleep for a while. I'd say we were all awake and begging for breakfast around 9 o'clock. Tony pulled over at McDonalds and we all ordered our meals and took a seat.

"So Nicole I haven't seen you in a while." Vince smiled.

"Yeah I've been busy with school and so has Letty. It's hard to see each other everyday when both our parents work a lot and we're not old enough to drive."

"You know I could always come and pick you up." Vince said in a flirty tone.

"You'd do that for me." Nicole smiled.

I know Nicole has no interest in Vince but she does like to flirt.

"Yeah I would."

"Well then I might have to do something for you in return." She said winking at him as Tony came over and sat down with the food.

When we finished eating we went to the van and started on our trip again. Dom and Tony sat up front, Zack and Vince were sitting in the middle seats and us three girls were sitting in the three back seats. It was only three hours later when we arrived at the hotel we all rushed to our rooms. We had gotten one huge sweet to live in, There was a bedroom for Tony, a room for us three girls to sleep in and then there was a big pull out couch that had enough room for all three guys and then some.

**Day 1- **Our fist out of 7 days was the trip down there. The car ride was smooth, no one fought like I thought they were going to we actual had a good time together. We arrived at the Hotel around 12:30 in the afternoon and after we settled down in our room we went down to the public pool and enjoyed ourselves. And my prediction was correct, Nicole's bathing suit was nothing like mine or even Mia's really but it was more like Mia's then mine. Very showy and it didn't leave much to the imagination but Vince was sure happy about that. After a few hours in the pool we all went to our rooms and started to get ready for dinner. Nicole wore a tight black dress that had a red shawl over it with some simple black heals. Mia wore a blue dress that was a little baggy but was tight around the waist because of a small black belt that she put on. I didn't own a dress so I put on a pair of black jeans and a blue silk blouse, with a pair of flat, open toed, black dress shoes. I let my hair down in waves, Mia's was perfectly straight, and Nicole's was in a slick back bun. When we walked out of the room we saw all the guys in the kitchen who were just wearing a nice pair of pants and a dress shirt.

"What took you guys so long?" Dom asked annoyed.

"They had to get all fancy and do their makeup." I teased

"Well lets go or we'll be late." Tony said as went towards the door.

We arrived at a really fancy restaurant about a half and hour later and sat down an enjoyed a nice dinner.

"This place is so nice." Mia smiled

"Yeah, I know how can your dad afford all of this?" Vince asked eating some of the bread that was on the table.

"He's freaking rich!" Nicole said seriously.

"No he's not." I said trying to brush it off.

"So is.' She continued.

"If he's so rich then how come you still live in that house?" Dom asked.

"He's not!"

"Have you been in his Mercedes and plus how do think he's paying for all of this." Nicole said trying to prove that he was.

I didn't really care if he had money or not I just didn't want them to think of me any different or treat me any different because of my dad.

"Letty I've heard some of his music before and it's actually really good." Zack said

"Really, he never lets me listen to it."

"Yeah, well it's not really appropriate that why I don't let my kids listen to it." Tony said taking a sip of his drink.

"Well I wouldn't know." I said trying to drop the subject.

The rest of dinner was nice and when we got back to the hotel room we all took turns showering and then we went to bed because we had a long day tomorrow.

**Day 2- ** I got up around 7 a.m. and got ready for today, we were going to Disney land today and the next three days. I put on a pair of blue, basketball shorts with orange stripes going down the sides and orange T-shirt with a pair of white sneakers. I threw my hair up in a messy bun and walk out of the bathroom.

"You ready to go?" I asked Mia

"Yeah just got to finish putting on my eyeliner."

"You do it's going to be hot and your makeup is probably going to run."

"Well lets hope not, we're not going to the water park today are we?"

"No today and tomorrow we're just going to the dry part of then I think the next two days we're splitting it up and going to do half the day at the water park and then we're going to go see a couple shows or something."

"Alrighty well I'm done so lets get going." Mia said smiling as she stood up.

We drove to the park and all put in our happy faces as we approached the gates and gasped as we saw all the rides.

"This is going to be so much fun." Mia smiled.

"I know I've never been to an amusement park. " I added.

"I don't think any of us have besides the time me and Mia and dad went when we were really young." Dom said.

After we parked and handed the ark people our tickets we all ran to the biggest rollercoaster in the park and waited in line for what felt like hours before we got to actual go on. It was so much fun, the thrill of a rollercoaster was amazing and I was shaking by the time it was over. We spent the rest of the night going on all the different roller coasters, and we stopped to take some pictures with all the Disney characters and a group photo in front of the Disney palace. We took a few funny shots and a serious one, We had photos of all of us together, photos of all the guys and then all the girls, we got a photo of each of us with each other, Tony got a picture of his two kids, then him with his two kids. Then we had a family photos of all of us together without Zack and Nicole and then just us four kids. Me and Zack waited for Tony to get over his crazy picture taking moment and then we had Nicole take a picture of me and Zack kissing in front of the palace.

"You know we've almost been together a year." Zack said as he grabbed my hand.

"Yeah." I smiled as we walked to the next ride.

"Do you have any idea what you want to do for our anniversary?

"No I haven't really thought about it."

"Really, it's only a month away."

"I know but a lot could happen in a month."

"What is that suppose to mean? 'He asked letting go of my hand.

"Nothing I'm just saying you never know where any of us will be in a month, so why stress over something that's a month away."

"Whatever you say." He said as he picked up his pace and walked in head of me.

"Letty, Letty, Letty." Nicole said shaking her hand at me.

"What?" I asked defensively.

"You never saw the right thing girl."

"I know but that's how I feel about it."

"I know it's what you think but that's defiantly not what he wants to hear."

"So I should just keep my mouth shut just because he doesn't want to hear what I really think."

"Well I'm sure he cares what you really think but I'm also sure that he doesn't want to hear that you think you guys might not be together in a few months."

"I didn't mean it like that, I just meant that I didn't want to start planning for something that's not happening for a month and I really don't care about doing anything fancy, pizza and a movie would be fine with me."

"Well maybe he wants to get in your pants so he wants to do something special." She laughed as she nudged into me.

"Whatever, that's not happening no matter what he does."

"Such a good girl." She smiled.

"Yeah right." I laughed.

We had fun the rest of the day and went to some restaurant in the park for both lunch and Dinner and then after a long day we all went back to the hotel room and crashed.

**Day 3- **Today went basically the same as yesterday we had just as much fun and without the fighting between me and Zack. I talked to this morning and we agreed just to let it go for the rest of the time here and we'd talk about it when we got back. We went on the rest of the rollercoaster's that we didn't get to ride yester day and then some of the classic rides that they had here after we were finished. We joked around with each other and had a good day riding rides and meeting the other Disney characters.

**Day 4- **Today we all slept in because we were so tired for the past days and we were sore from all the walking. We left for the park at about noon and got some lunch on our way. We went right to the water park and jumped in the huge wave pool to cool off in because if was freaking hot today. Of course I got made fun of by everyone because I wore a pair of black and white basketball shorts and a black t-shirt into the water when everyone else was in bikini's and swimming trunks. I wasn't as comfortable as everyone else was in a bathing suit so I didn't feel the need to show off my body when I didn't want to. When it got dark out we changed and went on a few dry rides and after we watched a show inside the park.

**Day 5- ** We spent another day at the water park today and we watched a parade about mid afternoon. We also went on a couple of our favorite rollercoaster's that we went on because today was our last day at the actual park. At about 9 o'clock we went to watch a light show and after there were fireworks.

"That was so cool." Zack said putting his arm around me.

"Yeah it was." I smiled as I leaned into him, I could feel someone staring at me so I looked over and felt Dom's eyes on me.

"I stuck my tongue out at him and It caused him to smile quick but then he looked away from him.

"I'm going to go buy a water before the fireworks start."

"Good luck getting through the crowed of people." I smiled.

"Yeah," He laughed. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Okay." I said as he placed a small kiss on my check.

As soon as he walked away I could see a him struggle to get through the crowed of people. I started to laugh at him but then I felt someone sit down next to me and I was about to yell at them that someone was sitting there when I looked over and saw that it was Dom.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey, your boyfriends not going to be mad that I sat next to you is he?"

"No, I don't thinks so but I wouldn't really care either way." I said honestly

"And why is that?" He questioned.

"Because we're friends and there would be no reason for him to get made at that so I wouldn't really care."

"I see."

"So what did you want?" I asked curiously.

"What I can't just sit by my friend?"

"Well you weren't before so why now?"

"Because your boyfriend left and I didn't want you to be alone."

"He just went to get a bottle of water or something so he wont be gone too long."

"So I guess I should go back to my seat."

"Or you could stay here until he got back."

"Only if you want me to."

"Yeah I want you to." I smiled.

"So you have an anniversary coming up soon I hear."

"It's in a month or so If you consider that soon."

"I know I probably shouldn't be saying this but I actual didn't think you and Zack would last."

"Why?"

"I don't know I guess he just doesn't seem like your type."

"What do you mean, we're so much a like."

"Well besides the fact that you're both funny, like music, and that you both get into trouble, oh and then there's the fact that you both act like guys."

"Oh that's so funny." I said sarcastically.

"Well besides those few things you guys have nothing in common."

"Well maybe that's my type did you even think of that?"

"Nope not even once."

"What do you expect my type to be exactly like me? I don't want to date myself and sometimes different is good"

"Well yeah I agree sometimes different is good but with you it just seems like you'd get along better with someone more like yourself, someone like-"

"You." I said finishing his sentence.

"Well I wasn't going to say that but yeah I guess."

"Oh Dom you always have really bad timing."

"I didn't say I wanted to be with you Letty we've already been through this I'm just saying I don't think Zack is the tight guy for you."

"Of course he's not Dom no one is so why don't you just go back to your damn seat and leave me alone."

"Letty come on."

"You're such a jerk, you have no right to come over and say something like that and pretend like you don't care."

"I didn't mean me Letty I meant someone more like yourself."

"Well there's no one more like me then you Dom or did you mean Vince because we're pretty much alike too, we probably have more in common then me and you do anyways so why don't you just leave you alone."

"No there's a big difference between Vince and you."

"Oh really what would that be?"

"He chose not to be with his parents but you're parents are the one's that chose not to be with you and how can you blame them If I was your parent I wouldn't want to be around you either, now I really see why your mom did what she did."

"Letty!" I heard Tony yell as I slapped Dom across the face.

He hadn't heard our fight but he saw the slap.

"What happened." I heard Zack say as he approached us.

I could feel tears gather in my eyes and I grabbed Zack's arm and walked away from everyone.

"What was that about?" Zack asked as we got through the crowed of people just as the fireworks began.

"He's an ass." I hissed.

"Well I could of told you that."

'I just don't get why he has to be so mean."

"I don't get why you keep forgiving him."

"I forgive him because usually we fight back and forth and I get over it but he took it to far."

"Why would did he say?"

"He just said some shit about my parents and that's pushing it too far, he doesn't understand what he's talking about so why he even say anything." I said to out loud more to myself then Zack.

Zack didn't say anything he just pulled me into a hug and we watched the fireworks together.

**Day 6- **I was in no mood to go anywhere today after my fight with Dom last night I just wanted to lay in bed all day and pout. I don't know why but what Dom said really got to me, I had been crying all night and it really made me think that maybe I was the reason that my mom did all those things and my dad was always leaving. My mom had said told me plenty of times before that I was the reason but I had never believed her but after hearing Dom say it really made me give it a second thought.

"Letty get up we're going to be late." Tony yelled.

"How can we be late to SeaWorld, it's open all day?"

"I know but we have tickets to see certain shows."

"Then go without me."

"I don't think so, your dad paid for this trip for you and I don't think he'd be very happy if he found out you didn't have a good time so get up."

I managed to drag myself out of bed only to see all of them sitting in the main room in the hotel room waiting for me. I was not in the best mood and I knew my eyes were bloodshot from all the silent crying I did last night and I was embarrassed for them all to see me.

"Letty what's wrong?" Mi asked in a concerned tone.

"Nothing I'm just not feeling well." I said rubbing my eyes.

I could see Dom's worried look and he motioned for me to go over there with him, I'm guessing so we could talk but I didn't want to so I just walked past him a got a glass of water instead.

"Well do you want to go home?" Tony Questioned.

"No it's our last night here and we might as well stay."

"Are you going to come with us?" Vince asked.

"I don't no." I said taking a seat on the stool. "I really don't feel like it."

"Well if Letty's not going then none of us are going." Tony announced.

I heard a small sigh come out of everyone's mouth and I didn't want to ruin there fun,

"Fine I'll go just let me get dressed."

I walked back into my room and put on a pair of loose fitting capris pants and a plane navy blue T-shirt with a white pair of flip flops.

"Ready." I said as I finished brushing my hair.

"They're all waiting in the car." I heard Dom say As I walked out of my room.

I really didn't want to talk to him so I walked by him but he grabbed my arm.

"Can we talk quick?"

"I don't want to talk to you Dom."

"Letty I didn't mean what I said."

"Yes you did or you wouldn't of said it."

"I was just mad."

"You're always mad at me."

"No I'm not, I'm almost never made at you, I was just in a crappy mood last night and I shouldn't of said what I said."

"But you said it Dom and you can't take it back."

"Letty come on we just made up, I like being friends so can't we just move on."

"No I don't think you do Dom I think you like fighting with me that's why you do it and we both know that we can't be friends anymore Dom it just doesn't work."

'What do you mean we're great friends."

"No we aren't how can you stand there and say that? Our friendship hasn't been the same since that kiss and we both know it."

"I thought we were going to forget that happened."

"That's the thing Dom I can't forget it and I don't think you can't either that why we always fight because you are too scared to admit it, that kiss changed us and I don't think we can ever be the same."

"Letty."

"Just forget it, lets go before they start to get mad."

I distanced myself from Dom and basically everyone else for the whole day I spent most my time with Nicole because she's the only one here that I felt I could be totally open with or to just talk to without feeling judged. She understood and I could talked to her about things that I couldn't talk to Mia about because she knows more about me and she's Dom's sister so I couldn't talk to her about him.

After a long but amazing day at SeaWorld we finally went back to the hotel and I crashed right away but I'm pretty sure everyone else stayed up and watched movies.

**Day 7- ** Right when I got up this morning I hopped in the shower and then I started to pack my stuff. Tony had ordered everyone breakfast and we sat around and ate breakfast.

"So what was the best part of the trip for everyone? Tony asked.

"Well mine was all the amazing food." Vince smiled as he shoved a forkful of pancakes in his mouth.

"I can't wait until you get fat." I Joked

"Not going to happen." Vince insisted.

"I doubt that."

"Well my favorite part of the trip was watching the guys get really exited to meet all the Disney princes." Nicole Laughed.

"We were only exited because they were hot." Dom defended.

"I bet." Mia said under her breath.

"Well my favorite thing was the parade, seeing all the Disney character come to life was so cool." Mia smiled.

"Mine was the rides." Dom said boldly.

"Mine was the light show." Zack said shortly after.

"Yeah that was pretty dope." I said putting my feet on his lap.

"What was yours daddy." Mia smiled.

"Mine was getting to be with all of you, I really enjoyed being with my family because I've been so busy lately with my racing."

"Well don't worry pop it will all pay off when you win in a few weeks."

"I hope so son, I hope so... Let what about you?"

"Well my favorite part of the trip was that it was an eye opener for me and it made me realize a lot of things that I didn't realize before."

"Like what?" Zack questioned.

"Just something's that weren't so clear before."

I had realized that me and Dom just couldn't be friends anymore it just doesn't work like it use to. Maybe it's because we've grown up some and we're too much alike that we're always fighting or maybe it's something else but all I know is our friendship wasn't working and it hasn't in awhile.

"Well even though you're not going to be 15 for about 5 more months I want to wish you a happy birthday because that's why we're here. So happy birthday."

"Happy Birthday!" I heard everyone yell.

**Sorry that I didn't go into a lot of detail on what they did but I've never been to Disney Land or World so I didn't have much to go but I tried. I hope you like it and thanks for reading**.


	64. Championships

**Letty's P.O.V **

I haven't spoke to Dom since the trip, I've actually been avoiding him because I don't know what to say. But today all of that is going to have to change because Tony is picking me up soon and we're heading out to watch his final race of the season. His race isn't until tomorrow but we have to get there a day early so he can get all of his racing stuff checked out.

I was just watching TV with my little sister when Tony's car pulled up, it looks like Dom and Vince are both riding together in Dom's car so I wouldn't have to face him quite yet.

"Bye." I said to Adriana as I kissed him on the top of the head.

"Adiós Papi." I called as I walked out the door.

"Hey." I said smiling as I hopped into the back of Tony's car.

"Isn't this exiting." Mia started. "I know you're going to win daddy and for once we'll al be here as a family to watch it."

"We've all gone before." I reminded her.

"Yes but the last time we went you and Dom were fighting and that's not going to happen this time now is it?"

"I can't promise you anything."

"Letty." She whined.

"Hey, he starts 95 percent of our fights." I insisted

"Well that doesn't mean you have to acknowledge them."

"Well if he's going to say all these things and pick fights with I'm going to stand up for myself."

"You kids sometimes I just don't get it." Tony said.

"Get what?" I asked curiously.

"You guys have know each other for almost seven years and you have always fought like siblings and talked like best friends but for some reason for almost this whole year you guys haven't been able to stand each other."

"It all started after her and Zack started dating." Mia announced.

"Oh trust me Mia that's not what did it."

"Are you sure Letty because I think it might be." Tony said

"Yeah and you even said it yourself Dom doesn't want you to grow up and he'd act the same way if I ever got a Boyfriend."

"No I don't think so." Tony mumbled but we both heard it.

"And why is that?" Mia asked her dad.

"I'm sure he'll be protective over you but it's something else because Dominic barley talks about Zack so maybe it's not the reason. "

"I think it is Letty, Dom's just trying to force the older brother role on you and you obviously don't like it."

"You can say that again." I said under my breath.

"But it's not going to matter because this weekend is going to be fight free and I don't care how much you want to yell and scream at him you aren't going to."

"And why is that?"

"Because I'm not going to let you guys and I have already given the same speech to Dom."

"Well we'll see what happens."

We arrived at the racing sight around 1:30 p.m., it was only a 2 hour drive. I was a bit nervous to see Dom but when stepped out of his car he was just smiled at me and walked over to his dad. I couldn't help but smile back, as much as I try to be mad at him I can't especially when he smiles at me because I just can't resist that face.

"Do you want to go put our bags in the trailer." Mia asked me.

I turned my head as quick as I could hoping that Mia didn't see me staring at her brother.

"Does Zack know you make googly eyes at my brother."

"What I wasn't-"

"Sure you weren't." She smiled.

"Lets just go and put our bags in the trailer." I said trying to avoid looking at her face because I knew she'd be smirking at me knowingly.

The day was filled with looking at all the cars that people were racing and watching them race around the track, test driving their cars. I didn't speak to Dom at all but I sat across from during dinner but it didn't make that much of a difference because there was so many people around us. We shared a few glances but we were so engaged in our conversations with the other people around us that we didn't speak to each other.

After dinner I found this hill right over the race track that gave a perfect view of the whole sight and an amazing view of the sunset. I was just sitting there staring at the sky, it was so beautiful as the sun was setting over the hill it cast a bunch of pink and orange lights in the sky and I always loved when the sky was like this. It made me think of my siblings, when I was younger I use to think that my sister was the pink part of the sky and my brother was the orange, it always made me happy but I was getting a little teary eyed just thinking about it. The anniversary of my brother death was over a month ago but I didn't even want to put the thoughts of him in my head because I didn't everyone to see me that upset or even cry for that matter. Feeling like an idiot I whipped my tears away and tried to think about all the good times we shared together, I cant believe its bee six years since he died it seems like yesterday he was pushing me on the swing and tucking me into bed.

"Let I've been looking for you everywhere." I heard Dom say from behind me.

"I've been right here." I said not turning to face him.

"Doing what?" He asked as he sat down next to me.

"Thinking."

"About?"

"Things."

"Us?"

"No, Believe or not Dom my whole life doesn't revolve around you." I spat much meaner then I meant to.

"Sorry, I didn't think it did I was trying to get inside your head. It's been a lot harder to tell what you're thinking lately."

"I'm sorry too I didn't mean to snap at you."

"It's fine I probably deserve a lot worse after what I said to you."

"You're right you do but I slapped you so I guess we're pretty even."

"And you've been ignoring me for the past 2 weeks and that hurts way worse then the slap did."

"I don't know Dom I hit pretty hard."

"Yeah but not talking to you and not seeing you hurts a lot more. I mean we were best friends and It's sucks that we don't have that anymore."

"Dom I don't want to fight." I warned him knowing that we were going into dangerous territory that usually ended us fighting instead of talking about our feelings.

"Me either but I miss our friendship."

"Me too but I can't forget everything that happened."

"Yeah I know, I just wished we never kissed then none of this would of happened."

"It still might of happened."

"I doubt it."

"You know your dad and Mia and probably even Vince think it's because of Zack."

"Why would they think that?"

"I don't know why would they? Cause I always thought you just hated the fact that I was growing up and maybe you feared that I wouldn't want to hangout with you guys any more I wouldn't want to be one of the guys anymore."

"No trust me Letty I'll never fear that you don't want to be one of the guys anymore, I saw the way you belched at dinner."

"Better out then in." I laughed.

"True." He smiled.

"I love the sunset." I said turning the attention back to the sky as I laid back onto the grass.

I saw Dom lay back into the grass the same way I did but then he turned his toward me.

"I swear for not being a girly girl you love the girlish things." He laughed.

"Why because I like to watch the sunset?"

"Yeah."

"Everyone likes to watch the sunset, It's calming and it allows you to clear your head and think."

"You just don't want to admit that you do anything girly do you?"

"Call it girly all you want Dom but I call it human."

We sat there and watched the sunset together in peace then when it was dark we raced each other to the trailer that we were staying in and after that we went our separate ways for the rest of the night.

We woke up the next day and it was surprisingly warm from being in the mid-January. I put on a pair of ripped blue jeans and a white wife beater that I'd usually wear with something over it but decided against it today. I walked out of the trailer to see everyone eating and a line of cars waiting to be let in to park for the races that were starting in a few hours.

"Morning." I said taking a seat next to Mia.

"Morning." I heard everyone say in unison

"When are you leavin for the race?" I asked Tony.

"I'm just going to finish up my breakfast then I'm heading over. Which reminds me I want you all to stick together there's a lot of creeps around here."

"They're not creeps Mr.T they're skanks." I tried to tell him.

"Funny but I'm serious."

"Do you think you two can last all day without fighting?" Mia asked pointing to me and Dom

"Yeah I think we can manage." Dom answered.

"Letty?"

"Yeah Mi I we'll behave."

"Good." She smiled.

"Alright well I'm done, I'll see you guys after I win tonight." Tony beamed

"You always do." Dom Smiled.

I could tell how proud Dom was of his dad just by the way he was looking at him, even thought Tony was Dom's dad he was also his best friend, no matter what Dom did his dad was always there for him and it made me wish my dad was the same way. Don't get me wrong I know how much my dad loves me, he's got my face tattooed on him for god sakes but that's al he does he's really bad at showing his love and I guess that why I am too.

"Alright see you guys later." Tony said as he gave us all a hug good bye.

"Good luck!" We all yelled.

"Love you daddy." Mia yelled.

"I love all you guys too, see you guys later." Tony waved off.

"So we have tree hours until the races start what do you guys want to do?" Mia asked.

"Well I don't know about you girls but me and Dom plan on finding some hot chicks to bring back here."

"Gross." Me and Mia said together.

"Don't tell my baby sister stuff like that." Dom hissed as he playfully slapped Vince on the back of the head.

"Well she asked what we wanted to do." Vince said trying to defend himself.

"I meant what do you want to do that involves all of us." Mia said slightly annoyed.

"Well we'll finish up here and then we can walk around for a while." Dom suggested.

"Sounds good to me." I replied

"Of course it does." Mia said under her breath only loud enough for me to hear it.

I know she only thinks I agreed with Dom because she thinks I like him just because she caught me looking at him, but I really thought it was a good enough Idea, what else were we suppose to do.

"Shut up." I hissed at her slightly annoyed but glad the guys didn't hear it.

About 15 minutes later we were all ready to go and we started to walk up to all the different booths that they had set up, most sold food but others had a bunch of car related items for sale or little souvenirs that you could buy.

"Lets go to that one." Vince suggested pointing to a table that was selling chili dogs.

"Vince we just ate." I stated.

"Yeah and now I'm hungry again."

"You're always hungry."

"Yeah and you're always annoying." He said shoving me slightly.

"Great come back." I joked shoving him back a little.

After a few hours of walking around we got some lunch and went to take our seats in the VIP section, where we got to sit because Tony was in the race.

Dom whistled as loud as he could to get Tony's attention, who was now standing down with his pit crew. Once Dom got Tony's attention we all started to cheer for him and call out to him. He blew us a kiss back and eventually we all settled down and took our seats.

"Who do you think is going to come in second?" I asked Dom as I stole a sip of his soda.

"Yeah!" He yelled in a joking tone. "That's mine."

"I know but I'm really thirsty and I already drank all of mine."

"So drink Mia's" He said trying to act mad but I could tell just from his facial expression that he wasn't.

"Why you don't like sharing germs with me?"

"Yeah it's like drinking after a dog you always slobber all over it."

"I do not!" I said defensively and nudged him in the side with my elbow.

"Do to." He smiled as he wiped the top of his soda bottle off with his shirt before taking a sip.

"That hurts Dom." I said taking the soda bottle away from him and I took another sip of it then I ran my tongue over the whole outside rim of the bottle.

"Still want it?" I said devilishly.

"Yeah, jokes on you because I really don't care if I get your germs." He smiled taking the soda back from me and drank some more of it.

"They're starting the line up." Mia said making me and Dom tare our attention away from each other and to the race.

This wasn't the last race of the whole racecar season but it was the championship race for Tony's circuit and he was going to win and we all knew it.

As they called Tony's name we all stood up and cheered along with the other people in the audience but we were probably louder then everyone else put together.

As the race began Tony quickly made his way up to the front after a few laps he was in first and it lasted like that for a while before a guy named Kenny Linder came up and stole the first place spot from him. I wasn't worried though because these races had so many laps to them and they were maybe a quarter the way done.

I looked over and saw how nervous Dom was for his dad, I knew how much Dom wanted Tony to win this and I still had no doubt that he would and I didn't think that Dom would either but it was showing on his face that he might have some doubts. If Tony won this race it would mean so much to them, he's been making money off from racing but he's been using it to pay off all the debt that he was in and he's been putting money away for collage and he's been using it to update the garage but if he wins this he'll be really up there in the racing world and them money will be pouring in and I know that there's o one else in the world who deserves that money more then Tony does and I know Dom knows that.

"Don't worry Dom he'll pull ahead." I said placing my hand on his knee.

I didn't quite know why I did that and I was expecting him to move or push my hand away but he didn't instead he placed his hand over mine and looked over at me.

"I know he will, I just really want this for him." he smiled and turned back to the race not removing his hand from mine.

I felt butterflies in my stomach just from him touching my hand and I couldn't stop staring at his hand over mine on his leg until Mia nudged me and gave me a curious and questioning look.

I just shook my head at her.

"Letty I need to go to the bathroom come with me.' Mia said standing up and Dom quickly removed his hand from mine.

I swear I'm going to kill her later.

"What I question as soon as we got away from the boys."

"You're with Zack remember!"

"I know but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Um hello you and my 18 year old brother were just holding hands!" He gasped

"We were not holding hands." I said trying to shrug it off.

"Well that's what it looked like to me."

"Chill out Mia it's not that big of a deal, he got nervous when Linder passed your dad so I put my hand on his knee for reassurance and he just happened to put his over mine! we weren't actually holding hands."

"So that's what you're are going to tell Zack?" She questioned putting her hands on her hips.

"If I tell him then yes that is exactly what I'm going to say." I stated boldly.

"I hope you know what you're doing." Mia said as she walked passed me back to the VIP section and I followed in a close range behind her.

When we sat back down Dom was in high spirits again and I saw that Tony was again in first place. After about another 2 hours of watching Tony and Linder battle it out Tony had finally got a solid lead over him. They were down to the last few laps and everyone was getting exited to see the outcome of the biggest race this year.

"When is this going to be over I'm so hungry." Vince whined

"Shut up V they only have tree more laps to go." I smiled.

Me and Dom had climbed to the front seats and we were as close to the edge of the balcony that we could get, without falling off. Mia and Vince were only two benched behind us and I'm pretty sure we were blocking some peoples view but I truly didn't care we were standing up and cheering as loud as we could for Tony.

It was at the end of the race and it was only between Linder and Tony but Tony was in the lead, not by much but that didn't matter he was still in first place. He was turning the corned when Linder flew toward him and clipped his bumper causing him to lose control of the car and crash into the wall and 100 mph.

"Dad!" I heard Dom scream as he rushed out of the VIP section with us right behind him.

I looked back to see if Mia was still behind me and I=she was but I could already see the tears in her eyes. When I turned back around I saw Tony's car blow up and everyone rush away from the now burning car.

"Dad!" I heard Dom scream over and over again as he hoped the fence.

"Vince keep her here." I demand as I saw Mia almost collapse at the sight of her dads car burning in flames.

I ran after Dom who was now being held back by security. I jumped the fence and ran to him.

"Dom." I yelled I as I shoved pass security.

"Let him go that's his dad!" I yelled.

They looked at me for a second then they decided to let go of Dom and continued to run towards his car as the fire department a drove up to the car. Just as he began to run towards the car a second explosion happened and this time the car went off the ground and I saw Dom drop to his knees screaming for his dad. The fire Department rushed over to Tony's car to try and put the fire out. I rushed over to Dom who was still on his knees yelling for them to get his dad out.

"Dom" I called again as I dropped to my knees beside him.

I tried to get his attention but his glare was set on his fathers burning car.

"Dom." I begged as I took his hands in mine and tried to pull his face toward me so I could look into his eyes.

With no luck I rapped my hands around him and pulled him into a hug with his head against my chest and I kissed the top of his head as they pulled Tony out of the car. I wasn't sure him long we sat there for but I watched them put Tony in a body bag and Drive him away in an ambulance, Then I watched Tony's car get dragged off the track as all the other drivers were escorted off the track and the started to kick people out of area.

Then out of nowhere I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up to see Vince standing over me with a tear stained faced.

"Where's Mia." I asked in a raspy voice.

"I put her in the car she passed out from crying." He answer wiping a tear that had just fell from his eyes.

I looked at Dom who looked like a Zombie. His eyes were beat red and his face was stained with tears, I didn't see him crying but I felt his tears on my arm and I could see that he had been.

"It's getting late we better get going." Vince mumbled.

"Dom we got to go." I said letting go of him and standing up I just realized that the sun was setting and had gotten pretty late.

I stood up and tried to pull Dom up with me but he wouldn't move.

"We've got to go Dom." I pleaded pulling on his arm.

We slowly stood up for me and I put my arm around his waist and lead him to the car. We all rode in Dom's car, Vince drove. I stuck Dom up front and I sat in the back with Mia's head in my lap as I ran my hand through her hair trying to comfort her.

The ride home was completely silent but I was staring Dom directly in his eyes through the rear view mirror. We didn't break eye contact for the rest of the way home. It was around 11 p.m. when we arrived back at the Toretto's house. Vince cared a sleeping Mia to her room and as soon as we pulled up to the house Dom rushed in the house and up too his room without a word.

I laid on the Couch that night just think of what happened, how this day went from so good to so bad in a matter of seconds, it's so crazy how much can changed in that little bit of time. I was thinking about all the happy moments I had with Tony and then I realized that I still hadn't cried I wanted to but I felt like I needed to be strong for everyone else and If I cried someone might here me or it would show when I woke up the next morning. I don't think that it's actually hit me yet I think I'm still in shock but I can't even think what it must feel like for Dom and Mia I couldn't imagine losing one of my parents especially my dad. I know we haven't had the best relationship but I still love them and it hurts not to have them with me everyday and now Dom and Mia have to live everyday without out their dad.

I laid there for hours just thinking but I couldn't sleep, I decided to get a glass of water. I was sitting at the table drinking my water when I decided to check on everyone. I carried I cup of water just in case someone was up and needed a drink. I walked downstairs to the basement to check on Vince first and he was fast asleep just like I thought he would be. I marched all the way upstairs to where Mia and Dom were and I peeked into Mia's room to see that she was curled in a ball on her bed passed out, her face was beat red and I could see tears still on her check. I walked quietly out of her room and tip toed to Dom's room. I opened the door to his room an peeked in and to my surprise he wasn't sleeping. He was sitting on the floor by his bed with his arms over his knees and his head down. I don't think he noticed me so I walked out of the room and went to the medicine cabinet in the bathroom to get him some ibuprofen. I walked into his room not really caring how loud I was because I already knew he was awake.

"I came to check on you." I told him as I sat down next to him on the floor.

He didn't say anything he just kept staring at the ground.

"I brought you this" taking his hand to put the medicine in it.

"It will make you feel better, you probably have a headache." I said handing him the glass of water so he didn't have to take the pills dry.

He threw all three pill in his mouth at once and the took a gulp of water before setting the glass down next to him.

"You know I don't know how you're feeling because everyone grieves differently and I've never lost a parent before but I think I can relate in some ways if you want to talk."

He still didn't say anything but he threw his head back and rested it against the bed. I didn't say anything wither for a while I just sat there in silence for a while I don't know when but I started to rest my head against his shoulder and we just stayed like that for hours until I saw the sunrise.

"Dom why don't you get in bed." I said standing up and reaching my hand out to help him standup. I knew he was almost asleep but there was know way he was comfortable like that and I knew he wasn't going to last much longer.

Dom stood up slowly and I helped him take off his shirt and then I covered him up with the blanket as he laid down on the bed. I kissed the top of his head before I walked to his door.

"Stay." I heard him mumble.

Who was I to deny him in his hour of need so I marched back over to him quickly and crawled into bed with him and fell asleep only a few minutes late.

* * *

**Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes I'll go through and fix them later. Thanks for reading and I hope you like this chapter and I think we all knew it was coming soon so I hope it was good. **


	65. Funeral

**Letty's P.O.V**

It has almost been a week since Tony died and today is his funeral. I've been staying at the Toretto's house since that night trying to comfort both of them but nothing seems to be working, Mia's a mess but she seems to be doing a little better I got her to come out of her room yesterday so I guess that that's a start. I try and talk to Dom but he doesn't say much of anything, the only time he comes out of his room is when he goes to the garage. I followed him there the other day and he was just sitting on his dads work bench staring at the wall and occasionally he'd pick up one of his dads tools and examine it like he's never seen something that had such value. We've closed the garage all week because no one has been in the mood to run it, people have been showing up at the house and dropping off food and they've been calling all the time but Dom and Mia don't want to see or talk to anyone they just want to be by themselves but I guess today's going to have to change because everyone is going to want to offer their condolences to them.

"Are you almost ready?" Vince asked peeking into the bathroom.

"Yeah are Dom and Mia ready?"

"I saw Mia doing her makeup in her room so I would say she's about done."

"Good, what about Dom? "

"I knocked on hid door but he didn't answer."

"Is his car here?"

"Yeah it's here."

"Alright I'll try." I said pushing passed him out the bathroom as I walked down the hall to Dom's bedroom.

"Dom." I said as I knocked on the door softly but loud enough for him to hear it.

"Dom!" I called knocking on the door harder now, but still no answer.

I went to open his door, expecting that it would be locked but it wasn't, the door was unlocked and I opening it in a quick movement. I saw Dom sitting on the edge of his bed with his head on his hands, his elbows resting on his legs.

"What's wrong?" I asked shutting the door and walking up to him.

"I don't know how to tie a tie, my dad always use to do it for me."

What he said made me frown and my heart broke just looking at the sad teenage boy that was sitting in front of me.

"Here." I said taking his hand as I urged him to stand up. "I can help you with that."

I took his tie that was hanging around his neck and started to tie it for him.

"My grandma taught me how to do this, she said that every lady should know how to tie a tie because odds are her man won't and they should be the ones to teach them. So the man will be able to teach their kids and even though you're not my man I don't think she'll mind if I tie your tie." I smiled trying to lighten the mood but it didn't seem like it helped.

"Well I'm glad that one of us are happy today."

"I'm not happy Dom." I said letting go of his tie that I had finished tying.

"You seem like you are, you know it actual seems you could careless about what happened"

"Looks can be deceiving, I know you might not see it but Tony meant a lot to me too I just haven't been able to grieve like you because I've been trying to take care of everything. I've been talking to everyone that you won't, taking care of Mia and Vince when he needs it. I've been trying my hardest to be here for you, I've even been planning the funeral that my dads paying for and I'm sorry if that's not enough for you but I'm 14 and I have no idea what I'm doing!" I said getting louder as I went on. "So don't you dare tell me that I don't care Dom, don't you dare!" I yelled as I stomped out of the room.

I know that I might not show it the best but losing Tony hurt me a lot, I've just never been good at showing my emotions. Dom knows that and it just pisses me off that Dom would say that to me. I went out to Vince's car and I sat there until everyone else came out to the car and waited for everyone to join me.

So many people showed up for the funeral, there of course was my dad, little sister, and David even showed up. Then there were people that came to every Sunday BBQ and we went to church with, some workers from the garage, and some of the neighbors that we were close to and some that we weren't so close to then. Then Tony's pit crew came and some others that were associated with the races and then the few people that Tony had left in his family came. Tony's parents died before Dom and Mia were born and there mom's parents came but they weren't that close to them. Tony had two brothers one of them was single and the other was married with two kids who were a few years younger then Mia and they all came along with their aunt from their moms side, who I knew because she helped run the cafe from time to time.

Everyone offered their condolences and were very nice. Mia cried throughout the funeral into her grandmas arms I could see Dom glance at her from time to time like he wanted to comfort her but something wouldn't let him.

After the funeral I waited outside the church for the guys and Mia who were talking to some people probably about the garage and the house.

"Hey." I heard someone call to me from behind.

I turned around to see Zack standing behind me.

"Hey." I mumbled.

"How are you doing?" He asked as he sat next to me on the church steps.

"I'm okay."

"I haven't heard from you in a while."

"I know I've been busy."

"With what?"

"All of this, what else?"

"I just wasn't sure, I haven't talked to you in a while I wasn't sure how you were feeling about everything."

"Pretty shitty." I said honestly.

"I figured."

"Then why did you ask?"

"I don't just trying to make conversation."

"Well don't. I'll I've done all week is talk to bunch of people I don't know and all I want is silence, just for a few minutes." I snapped

"Geez it's not my fault don't bite my head off."

"Zack please just go away I really don't want to talk right now."

"You don't want to talk or you don't want to talk to me?"

"Both!" I yelled a little louder then I meant cause a few people to look at me.

"You'd rather have Dom sitting here talking to you wouldn't you?" He asked harshly knowing the answer.

"Shut up Zack... Actually you know what you're right I would rather be talking to Dom right now because he doesn't annoy the fuck out of me and he's not always asking me stupid questions!"

"So now I'm annoying."

"Yeah you are!"

"Why are you being such a bitch!"

"Because can't you see that I don't want to be with you anymore!?" I yelled not meaning for that to slip out because I wasn't even sure if that's what I wanted until it slipped out.

Zack didn't say anything we both just sat there in silence until Dom, Mia, and Vince came out of the church.

"We're gonna head home Let are you coming with us or are you going to home with your dad?"

"Yeah, I'm coming home with you guys. Bye Zack I guess I'll see you around in school or something."

"What was that about?" Vince asked as we started to drive home.

"I guess me and Zack just broke up."

"Really?" Vince asked surprised

"Yeah, we're done." I answered feeling a little relieved after I said it. I could feel Dom's eyes on me through the rearview mirror but as soon as I made eye contact with him he looked away.

When we got home Mia plopped onto the couch and buried her head in the pillow and I'm pretty sure she had started to cry as soon as her head hit the pillow and Dom just stomped up to his room and I heard the door slam shut. I looked at Vince who was grabbing a beer out of the fridge and I rolled my eyes at him.

"What?" He question.

"Don't drink too much I can't deal with you drunk ass to."

"I won't, I'm only going to drink until I can't feel it anymore."

"Yeah cause that's smart." I said as I cut a piece of pie that someone made for us.

"Yeah and you eating your weight isn't smart either."

"It's one piece." I defended.

"And it's one beer." He said shaking the beer in my face.

"Whatever the only difference is that I'm going to have piece of pie and you're going to drink many beers."

"Don't worry mom I won't over do it."

"Shut up." I yelled in a joking tone as I threw my napkin at him.

I decided to cut another slice of pie so I could try and persuade Mia to eat something, we've had to practically force feed her this whole week and I'm getting tired of it I know she just lost her dad and I totally understand that she's upset but Tony wouldn't want her to be like this and the only one she's hurting is herself.

"Mia." I chirped as I walked into the living room where she was laying.

No answer.

"I brought you some apple pie, I know it's your favorite." I said sitting down on the floor beside her.

"Go away." She mumbled through her tears into the pillow.

"Come on Mi you've got to eat."

She didn't respond and all I could hear is her crying into the pillow. I sat the pie down on the table and I started to rub her back.

"It's going to be okay Mia." I coaxed over and over again as I started to rub her back.

I could feel a new set of eyes on me as I tried to comfort her, I looked behind to see Dom staring at us from the bottom of the stairs. I looked at him for a second hoping he would say or do something to comfort his sister but he didn't he walked passed as soon as I caught him staring and he walked out of the house.

"Mia I'm going to run you a hot bath to help you relax." I said as I kissed her head, then I went upstairs to the bathroom and began a bath for her.

"When do you think she's going to get better?" Vince asked me from the bathroom door.

"She lost her dad V and I really don't no how long it takes someone to get over that or at least to the point where they can function on their own."

"I guess we'll have to wait and see." Vince said as he walked into the bathroom and sat next to me on the floor next to the tub.

"Are you going to give her a sponge bath cause you know I might want to stay in here and watch that."

"What?" I said chuckling a bit

"I'm just saying that it's a bit of a turn on."

"Oh my god V I think you've too many of these." I said taking the beer bottle out of his hand."

"Yeah you're probably right." He said taking the beer bottle back from me as he drank the rest of it in one gulp

"I usually am." I joked.

"So do you think it will be okay if we skip another week of school?"

"Who cares?"

"Not me I'm just saying it's already messing up Mia's perfect attendance."

"Well I'm sure the school will understand."

"I was thinking about dropping out of school earlier today, right after the funeral."

"Vince you can't do that, it's your senior year. You haven't gone through all those years just to drop out now and think about what Tony would say."

"That's just thing Let, Tony can't say anything because he's not here anymore and I'm pretty sure he'd rather see Mia and Dom graduate instead of Me and we were talking to some of the guys that worked with Tony and someone's got to be here to run the garage and the cafe or else we won't have any money."

"True but that doesn't mean that person has to be you or just you."

"Who else is going to do it?"

"Well once Dom starts feeling better he'll be able to help and I'm sure Me and Mia can help in some ways or we could just hire someone to do it."

"If we were to hire someone then we'd be earning less money because we'd have to pay him too?"

"Or her." I added.

"Yeah, or her." Vince added with a slight chuckle.

"Shut up Vince." I said punching him in the arm. " A women could run it to and she'd probably do a better job then a men."

"I highly doubt it but I'm just going to agree with you because I really don't want to have this debate."

"No, You can't say I highly doubt it and then agree with me Vince."

"Whatever Let I'm sure a girl could do just as good of job at running a garage as I guy could."

"Thank you." I smiled

"So we meet with some lawyer at the end of the week."

"What kind of lawyer?"

"I don't remember what Dom's uncle said he was but we're going to go over all of Tony's facial statements and his will I guess."

"That's going to be tuff."

"Yeah, imagine what will happen if we don't get to keep Mia."

"What?" I questioned harshly

"She's 14 Let and Dom just turned 18 like 2 weeks ago, I doubt the court will see him as financially stable or even mentally stable enough to provide and care for her."

"They have to let her stay with us the lat thing that those two need is to lose each other. What are we going to do V." I whined as I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"I don't know Letty but we'll figure it out."

"I could talk to my dad, he might be able to pull a few strings or something."

"Well then you might want to do that."

"Well I'm going to go get Mia and then I'll go over and talk to him." I said standing up to exit the bathroom

I had planned on going over to my house but I wanted to check on Dom first before it got too dark for me to walk over to the garage. I made him a plate of food that people had made for us and dropped off at the house and grabbed him a corona out of the fridge.

It was only a 15 minute walk as usual but it seemed like it took much longer. When I got there Dom was doing what he usually does, he was sitting on his dads work bench looking at tools.

"When are they bringing his car here?" I asked walking into the garage.

"With in the next few days." He answered in a quiet tone.

"I brought you something to eat." I said handing him the plate of food and the corona

"Thanks." He said as he sat the food on the bench next to him.

"You need to eat."

"I'm not hungry."

"Yes you are, you haven't eaten at all today and usually you eat enough for three people."

"I think you're mistaken me for Vince." He said taking a swing of corona

"Maybe." I said sitting next to him on his bench.

He didn't say anything to me for a while we just sat there.

"Well if your not going to eat it then I will." I said grabbing the plate.

"Go for it."

I could hear Dom's stomach growling and I knew he was hungry so why wouldn't he just eat?

"Come on Dom just have a little bit." I said getting a spoon full of mash potatoes and putting it up to his mouth.

"Letty stop I'm not hungry." He snapped hitting my hand away.

"Come on Dom don't be like that we both know you're hungry so just eat, how come both you and Mia insists on starving yourself?"

"Mia's not eating either?"

"No she's not all she's doing is sleeping and crying."

"God." He exaggerated as he ran his hands over his head.

"I've been trying to feed her and I can get her to sometimes but not very often, just like you and I just don't get why."

"Because it's not fair!" Dom yelled.

"What's not fair?"

"That we get to eat and have fun, work on cars, and just live Letty, it's just not fair!"

"Fair to who?"

"Him!" He yelled. "My dad!"

"Dom you're dad wouldn't want you stop doing all those things especially eating, you're dad would want you to be strong and move on with your life, he'd want you to live and work on cars because that's what your best at and that's what he loved doing."

"So what am I suppose to do just forget about him and move on like nothing happened!"

"No that's not what I'm saying." I said grabbing his face with my hands. "I'm just saying to celebrate his life instead of mourning his death and you don't have to hurry up and get over it that's not what I want you to do or anyone else I just don't want you or Mia to lose yourself while you're grieving and the only way to keep from doing that is if you actually function, you need to get up and start taking care of yourself and keep busy it's the best way to get through something like this."

"Letty it's not that simple!" He stood up in a quick motion and throwing his dads tool box across the garage causing it to slam into the wall and the tools to go everywhere."

"Dom calm down."

"No I'm sick of you and everyone else acting like they know what's best for me and Mia. We just lost our dad and I have no idea what to do or how to take care of anything, I'm a fucking senior in high school for god sake. I just want to be left alone Letty and you're always right on top of me trying to make me do things that I just don't want to do."

"What do you want to do Dom because it seems that everything I do is wrong!"

"I want my to go back to before that race and make t so my dad didn't die, I want to finish my senior year by going to parties and racing and just having fun, I don't want to be running two businesses and taking care of not only myself but my little sister. I just want my dad back Letty, I want him to tell how to do this and that everything's going to be okay."

"Dom." I said getting a teary eyed just watching him, I cupped his face with my hands to make him look at me and then I wiped away the tear that ran down his cheek with my finger. "I'm so sorry that you're not going to live the life of a normal high school senior but it's going to be okay, I know it doesn't mean the same coming from me but I'm going to stay by your side no matter what and help you with anything you need and you'll have Vince here to Dom we're not going anywhere."

"Promise?"

"I promise." I said pulling him into a hug.

We stayed like that for a while until it started getting dark and Dom decided to drive us home.

"Can you drop me off at my house?"

"You're going home?"

"Just for tonight, I need to talk to my dad about something I'll be back first thing in the morning."

"Alright." He mumbled.

We drove a few minutes later at my house and Dom pulled over to let me out.

"I'll see you in the morning." I said kissing his cheek and then hopping out of his car.

I waved goodbye to him from my door step and then I watched him drive to his house before entering into mine.

"Papi!" I called.

The house was dark and I thought he was home, his car was in the driveway and I was pretty sure he had taken a few days off from work.

"Papi!" I called again as I traveled farther into the house.

I went into the kitchen and from there I could see that the garage light on so I went through the mud room and into the garage from there.

"Papi I'm home." I said walking into the garage.

"Let I was going to come and get you in the morning so we could talk."

I was half in shock by what I saw in front of me and I was at a complete loss for words.

"Hi Letty."

* * *

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed the chapter, hopefully I'll be able to update more soon. And I really appreciate the reviews and how much you guys get into the story I hope I can keep it going and I'm real bad at cliff hangers so sorry if that sucked. **


	66. People who caused us pain

**Letty's P.O.V**

"What are you doing here?" I asked once I was finally able to talk again.

"I heard what happened to Tony on the news and I thought you might need my support to get through this."

"Thanks but I've got all the support I need so you can go now." I spat as I walked back into the house.

"Letty Please just hear me out."

"Why should I it's not like you ever cared about me so why should I have to care about what you have to say."

"Because I'm your mom and I owe you an explanation and that's all I want from you is to hear me out and if you still hate me then I'll leave."

"Well then you might as well leave now because I'll still hate you no matter what you say."

"Please Letty can we just go inside and talk about this?"

I looked to my dad to see what he was thinking but his face didn't tell me anything, the decision was completely up to me and I had no idea what I wanted to do.

"Fine you've got five minutes to explain then you can go." I hissed as I walked into the living room from the garage and took a seat on the couch.

My mom tried to sit down next to me but I moved away quickly and she got the point so we sat at opposite ends of the couch and my dad sat in the kitchen so he was still in hearing distance incase he needed to jump in.

"Go."

"Well first I just want to tell how grown up you look, you're just so beautiful. Do you know that everyone compares us to each other? Ever time I'd show someone a picture of you all they could talk about is how similar we look."

I hated to admit it but she was right just having her in front of me for a few short minutes I could see myself in her.

"Well I'm nothing like you." I insisted.

"I doubt that we're probably more alike then you think."

"No I would never do to someone what you did to me. I could never put my children through what you did." I said getting teary eyed.

"Oh god Letty did you... um...did you have a baby?" She questioned a little scared.

It took me a minute to process what she was asked but then I realized she took my words a little too literal.

"No I was just saying if I did have kids in the future I would never do what you did to me to them. You know what I probably won't even have kids because of you."

"Why because of me?" She asked trying to defend herself in a way.

"Because I wouldn't no how to be a mom because I never had one I would have no idea what to do or how to act, God my worst fear is rowing up to be like you!"

"Letty you said it yourself you're nothing like me, so why would you fear that?"

"I don't know mom but how can you blame me for not wanting to be like you, all you ever did was drink and get high off of god knows what. You put Quincy, you put Talie, and hell you even probably put dad through hell but most of all you put me through it and because of you I've seen things and I've experienced that no little girl should ever have to experience. You were suppose to be my mom the one person in the world that loved and cared about me more then anything but you didn't you didn't care about anyone or anything but yourself. I'm so scared to let anybody in because of how much you damaged me, you lied to me , you've stolen from me, you constantly were hurting me physically and mentally but you never cared as long as you got your fix. I was all about you and your needs not once did you ever put on of us first, not once, where we're you all of those days when I'd sit home alone in the dark just crying because I had just lost both of my siblings and my dad was out working his ass off so we weren't living on the street! Huh? Where were you when I was sleeping in the bathtub with the door locked because I was so scared to be home alone after what that guy who killed Quincy did to me! That's right you were out partying with all your pathetic little friends. You were never there for me before so why the hell would you think that I needed you now!? So why don't you go back to where you came from because I don't want you here!"

I was a complete mess by the time I was done with my rant and I just dropped to my knees and cried as hard as I could.

"Letty." My mom said barley above a whisper.

"Kim you should probably go." My dad warned as he came over to me and pulled me into a hug so I could cry on his chest.

"No I'm not going to go, you guys act like I'm the only bad guy. I'm not the guy who killed Talie or Quincy and Letty at least I was here a majority of the time sure I would leave every once and a while but I was young and I wanted to have fun and with all the money your dad was making I was finally aloud to do that, I never got to be a normal teenager because I was always working. Marshall you know how bad I had it." She said trying to make herself sound better.

"Don't." I said letting go of my dad and using his support to stand up.

"Don't what?"

"Don't acted like you're the victim, haven't you ever heard of wanting better for your kids to give them the life that you never had, because that's what dad so don't even try to compare him to you." I said in a threatening tone.

"Come on Letty you remember how upset he'd get ever time he'd leave you or that time when he promised you he wouldn't leave but he lied and did anyways and you made me fly all the way to Sweeten just to bring him home."

"He left to support us and you know that but if I do remember correctly you slit your wrist in the bathroom of the hotel and when I walked in there was blood everywhere and I had no idea how to help you I ran to dad or did you forget about that part?"

"He was always choosing his music of us Letty and that hurt me so much I don't think you understand."

"Yeah and you were always choosing drugs of us and I don't think that's any better."'

"I was a mess then Letty but I'm better now I promise."

"Please I've heard that one before, actually I'm pretty sure that's what you told me after you disappeared for a few months after I forgave you for beating the crap out of me with a bat ." I cried

"What!?" My dad asked in not believing what she heard.

"She lying." My mom said in a panicked tone.

"No I'm not." I said as I turned to my dad and pulled my hair back so he could see the scare in my hair line.

"She got so drunk one night that she beat over the head with a baseball bat and there's a blood stain on my floor from where I was passed out for days on the floor if you don't believe me."

I've never seen my dad look so mad before as he rushed by me and up the stairs to my room.

"Marshall!" My mom called as she hurried to the stairs and I didn't want to be here for what I knew might happen next so I ran out of the house and down to the Toretto's with a full burst of tears coming out of my eyes.

I barged into the house awaking Vince from his sleep on the couch.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"It's okay, did you talk to you're dad? Letty what's wrong?" He asked worried.

Apparently he could see that I was still crying, it was kind of obvious.

"Nothing I'm fine, I'm just going to stay here tonight." I said pushing past him to go up the stairs but I didn't go to the guess room like I usually did, instead I went into Dom's room, who fast asleep in his bed.

I closed the bedroom door and walked over to his bed and kicked off my shoes quietly.

"Letty?" I heard Dom asked a groggily voice.

"Yeah." I answered as I sniffled and whipped tears from my eyes.

Dom didn't say anything he just look me in dead in the eyes and then he scotched over and made room for me in his bed. I crawled in next to him and he wrapped his arms around me and being there with him made me feel safer then I had with anyone else.

I woke up in an empty bed around noon the next day, I stretched in Dom's bed and then I looked around the room and spotted him sitting in his chair looking out the window.

"Morning." I said letting him know I was awake.

No reply

"I have such a headache." I whined as I sat up in his bed.

"Do you want something to eat?" I asked trying to get him to talk to me.

"Did you end up eating last night?" I questioned.

...

"Well I guess you're not in the mood for talking but that's okay because neither am I." I said walking out of his room and running into Vince.

"What where you doing in there?"

"Seeing if Dom wanted some breakfast?"

"It's noon."

"Alright then some lunch."

"I checked in the guess room earlier this morning and you weren't in there."

"I went for a walk."

"At 6:30 in the morning?"

"Good what are you my mom?"

"No I'm just curious to when you started sharing a room with Dom?"

"We don't share a room I just was having a really bad night and I went to Dom for comforting."

"You went to the most unstable man in the world right now for comforting?"

"Geez V what's with the 411 it's not like we did anything?"

" I just want to make sure you aren't taking advantage of him in his fragile state. "

"You're so funny, what's Mia doing?"

"I don't know she won't come out of her room."

I pushed pass Vince and walked up to Mia's room and started to pound on the door.

"Mia come on open up!"

"Go away!."

"You know that's not going to happen so why don't you just come out of there."

"Letty please I'm not in the mood can you just go away." She whined

"Yeah well I'm not either, none of are so can you just open the damn door all ready!" I yelled pounding my fist on the door and after a minute or two of that she finally opened the door.

"What?" She spat as she flung open the door.

"Take a shower and then be down stairs for lunch in an hour." I said in a bitter tone, I was not in the mood to deal with her today or anyone for that matter I had already gone way past my breaking point last night and that put me in a no bullshit mood today.

I walked into Dom's room because I left my shoes in there last night.

"I'll be back." I told Dom after I slipped on my shoes but of course I let Vince know I was going home to talk to my dad quick.

"Papi." I said walking into the house but with all the luck I had I saw my mom sitting on the sitting at the bottom of the stairs and not my dad.

I took a minute to look around the house and absorb the scene, the whole living room wash trashed. Furniture was flipped, pictures that hung on the wall were on the floor, broking grass everywhere. It looked like the glass was from a broken lamp and some glass cups or something.

"What happened here?" I questioned already knowing the answer.

"We got into a fight last night after you left." She said looking at me for the first time.

"Did Papi hit you?" I asked as I rushed over to get a look at her eye that was black and blue.

"Yeah, he was mad Letty I've never seen him like that before."

"Where is he now?"

"I don't know he left so after he hit me, I guess he wanted to cool down or something and he hasn't been back."

"I guess I said too much didn't I." I said taking a seat next to her on the stairs.

"I always hoped the truth would never come out because I didn't think I bare to hear it and I was right I couldn't and neither could your dad but I guess I always knew it would come out sooner or later."

I know I shouldn't of felt bad for her but I did for some reason no matter what she does to me I'm the one who always ends up apologizing or feeling bad for her.

"Can you answer something for me honestly?"

"Of course anything."

"Why did you come back after all this time? I mean why now at the worst time possible would you jus decide to come back?"

"It hasn't been that long."

"That last time I saw you I was 12 and now I'm almost 15."

"You still have 5 months until you turn 15." She smiled.

"I'm surprised you remember."

"You're my daughter of course I remember... and for a year and a half of that time I was behind bars."

"Yeah I know but you never wrote me and when I wrote you sent back the letter."

"It was too hard for me to write you back and look at that picture everyday I had to return it to you."

"Did you ever think for once that it was hard on me too or did you only consider your feelings?"

"At the time no I didn't consider your feeling but I was still getting through what I needed to and I got proper help."

"So why didn't you come home after they released you?"

"I wasn't ready to be a good mother to you I still need to grow so I went and stayed with some friends and I traveled around for a bit."

"Now you're ready."

"I don't know I hope so."

"So are you going to stay around?"

"I haven't decided yet, I might go visit your grandparents in Puerto Rico for a bit and then I might go down to Mexico for a while with your uncle but I'll be back."

"So you're not staying."

"No I think your dad needs sometime and you probably do to then maybe in a few months or so you'll be ready for me to come back and if it takes longer to forgive me then I'll stay gone longer but I'm going to leave you my number so you can call me whenever you want and I'll try to call you as frequent as possible."

"Are you leaving today?"

"I'm going to head out in a few hours and go see Adriana for a few days but then I'm on my way to Puerto Rico. You know you can come with me if you want it might be a chance for us to start a relationship."

"I can't go with you, as good as a fresh start sounds and god knows I need a break from this life but I have responsibilities and a family of my own that needs me right now so I'm going to have to pass on your offer and besides just because I'm not mad right now doesn't mean I've fully forgiven you."

"I understand just remember I'm only a phone call away."

"Well I've got to head back to the to the Toretto's house to make some lunch do you want to come?"

"Are you actual offering to spend time with me."

"Well it's like a cemetery over there, no one is talking right now and they're all depressed. I still haven't figured out how to get everyone out of the slump that they're in."

"You'll figure it out you always do."

"Hopefully, now lets go."

I can't believe that I actually invited my mom over for lunch out of everyone in the world she's one of the people I hate the most and now I'm going to have lunch with her. Maybe I just feel bad because my dad hit her but after all she's done to me maybe she deserved I but I should of been the one to do it not my dad.

"Is Mia out of the shower yet?" I asked Vince as I walked into the house.

"Yeah... um Letty can I talk to you for a minute over there in private." Vince smiled as he grabbed me by the arm and dragged me into the kitchen

"What is your mom doing here?"

"I invited her over for lunch." I stated already upset with my decision to do so.

"You know if Dom see's her here he'll flip."

"If you haven't noticed Dom hasn't shown much emotion at all, all he does is sit there with a blank look on his face so I don't think much is going to happen."

I called my mom into the kitchen and she came right away.

"Help me make sandwiches?" I asked.

"I don't cook."

"I don't care, they will all go hungry if we don't and it will just go a lot fast if you help me make the damn sandwiches."

I didn't even need to ask what everyone wanted on their sandwich because I already knew, I put each sandwich on a plant and poured some chips into a bowl on the dinning room table.

"Sit down I'll be right back."

"Vince foods done." I told him as I walked into the living room to go up the stairs.

"Mia." I said walking into her room without permission. "I made you a sandwich now go down stairs and eat it."

"I'm not hungry."

" I don't care if you don't think you're hungry because you are and starving yourself isn't going to change anything so please just go downstairs and eat the damn sandwich."

"Fine!" She yelled as she stomped by me and down the stairs.

I walked over to Dom's room and opened his door, he was still in the same position as I left him in.

"I made lunch why don't you come down and eat."

No answer.

"Dom!" I yelled

Still nothing.

I ran up to him and stepped in front of the window so I was blocking the outside view and I was making him look at me.

"Come down stairs and eat with the rest of us." I warned.

"No." He mumbled.

"Dom we went through this yesterday now will you please just come downstairs with me."

He didn't say anything but he stood up and I took that as a sign that he was coming with me so I lead him down stairs into the dinning area where everyone was sitting.

"It's lunch so I wont make us say grace so dig in."

I saw Dom's eyes on my mom and he didn't look happy, Mia hadn't said anything to me about it or even acknowledge the existence of my mom being there, I think she was in her own little world or she was just really mad at me for making her come out of her room.

"So how long are you here for Mrs. Ortiz?" Vince asked trying to make a conversation to break the awkward silence.

"It's Miss not Mrs. but please just call me Kim."

"Alright Kim how long are you here for?" Vince tried again.

"Well I arrived yesterday evening and I'm leaving tonight, I had planned on staying longer but we had a little bit of a conflicted last night."

"Is that what happened to your eye?" Mia asked, speaking for the first time.

"Yeah." My mom choked out.

"Did Letty hit you?" Vince asked seriously.

"No she didn't." My mom said honestly.

"Lets drop it shall we." I interrupted so the conversation would get any further, I didn't want them to know that my dad hit her because I didn't want them to think any less of him."

The rest of lunch went smoothly but there wasn't much talking after we finished eating I went back with my mom to my house to clean up the mess and I ended up passing out on the couch for the night.

The next day they brought Tony's car back to the garage and the following days were spent watching Dom work on his dads car from afar. I talked Mia into going back to school with me, I didn't really care about going back to school and neither did the guys and Mia probably didn't at the time but I knew she'd regret it if she fell too far behind in school so I made her go. Today's Friday of week two since Tony's death and I was getting ready to go with Dom to pick up some parts for his dads car.

"You ready to go?" I asked.

"Yeah." He mumbled as he hopped in his car.

We drove to some auto repair shop that held the parts we needed and I was looking around the shop when I lost sight of Dom. I started to panic and search around the shop for him then I heard this screaming and I ran toward it. I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Dom!" I yelled as I ran over to him

"Dom stop!" I half cried

But he didn't stop he just kept hitting this guy with what looked to be a wrench. I didn't know what to do there was so many people standing there just watching and the whole world felt like it was moving in slow motion. I didn't want to get between them because Dom's so much bigger then me and I knew I couldn't stop him .

"Dom please just stop." I pleaded and then I heard police sirens coming and I knew someone had called the cops and I think Dom did to because he stopped and looked back at me.

* * *

**Dom's P.O.V.**

I was picking up parts for my dads car with Letty when I saw him. He was just sitting there like nothing had happened, smiling away with a beer in his hand when he hand just killed my dad less then 2 weeks ago. I was furious how he could be doing so fine when my life had been flipped upside down and a living hell for the past two weeks. I started towards him, at first I was just going to talk to him and confront him about murdering my dad but something came over me and when I got closer to him I picked up the closes thing to me, I'm not even sure what it was and I ran up to him and I just hit him and I kept hitting until I couldn't stop. I could hear people screaming behind me but all I saw was red and by the time I finally gained back control I couldn't lift my arm and I heard police sirens in the distance. I looked behind me to see Letty standing there in shock. I stood up and it cause everyone around me to back away quickly but Letty didn't she stood in her spot. I quickly dropped what I now know was a wrench and I walked up to her and she wrapped her arms around my waist and hugged me. She didn't care what I had just done or that I was covered in blood she just hugged me and if I could lifted my arms I would of hugged her back but instead I just stood there.

"It's going to be okay, everything is going to be okay." She coaxed as she rubbed my back.

We stayed that way until the police showed up and pried her off from me. I didn't struggle or even move when the cuffed me I knew I was going to jail for what I had done but I honestly didn't care like they say an eye for an eye and I was just glad that I got Linder.

* * *

**Thanks for reading I hope you like it and thanks for the reviews. I'm sorry that the chapter had to end on a sad note, well actual the whole chapter was pretty sad but I'll update soon so keep reading!**


	67. Off to Lompoc

**Thanks for the reviews and I decided to keep both of them together ( thanks to your guys input) so here's the next chapter, hope you like it.**

* * *

**Letty's P.O.V**

I watched the police drag Dom away in the cop car as the paramedics came on the scene to help the guy Dom had beaten. I felt my stomach drop as I looked at the ground that the man was laying on and it was covered in blood. I put my hand to me head in frustration with what happened and when I pulled it away I saw blood on my hand, I continued to look over myself and I had blood all over my hands and arms and on my shirt. It must have been from clinging on to Dom in that hug like he was about to dies. I tried wiping the blood off my arms onto my shirt but that just smeared it and made it look worse. I felt my eyes start to water as I panicked trying to get the blood off of me. I quickly blinked them away as my breathing started to increase. I had know idea what to do, I knew I had to get home to tell Vince what happened somehow but there was so many police around that there was no way I'd be able to drive off in Dom's car without a license and not get caught. I could no longer control my breathing and It got heavier and heavier as I panicked more. I decided to run to Dom's car that was parked at the gas station that was located right next to the repair shop. When I got to the car I was shaky, I flung open the door and took a seat in the drivers seat with the door still wide open. I fumbled around in the glove department looking for some sort of napkin to wipe the blood off with but nothing. I reached into the cup holder and grabbed my cell phone as I struggled to dial the house number in order to get a hold of Vince. My chest was hurting form how hard I was breathing and I could feel a new batch of tears forming, I went to wipe them away when I dropped my phone on the floor of the car. I heard Vince answer on the other line and I quickly snatched the phone back up.

"V it's me." I mumbled hoping he could hear me, I could barley talk as my breathing continued to increase, I thought one of my lungs were going to burst and it sure the hell felt like it.

"Letty what's wrong? Are you okay? Where's Dom?"

"He's...um... V they... they took him away?" I managed to say after a few tries.

"Letty, baby girl I need you to calm down and tell me what happen."

"Please V just come and get me." I heaved

"Where are you?" He asked in a panicky tone.

"I'm at... at the... gas station."

"Which one?"

"The one next to the auto repair shop."

"Alright baby girl I know what one you're talking about, I'll be there soon just hang in there?"

I hung up with Vince and threw my phone in the passenger seat. I felt so sick and I had no idea what was wrong with me. I was dizzy, I couldn't control my breathing, my chest was hurting from the heavy breathing, all I wanted to do was cry, and I had a million things rushing through my mind. I couldn't believe Dom would do this to us, I just didn't get it. How could he leave us like this, I saw the man I knew Dom was going to jail and this was the worse timing possible. We all needed him right now especially Mia how was she suppose to get over losing both her Dad and her brother in two weeks time. I had know idea what to do or how to tell her, I knew it would just break her heart even more and I couldn't take that. I just can't. I don't know anything about running a garage or two business, I need Dom for that he was suppose to be able to handle that stuff. He was suppose to mourn his father, gradually move on but not forget and he was suppose to mature and take over, he was suppose to run the garage and take care of Mia and lead Vince and I. He was suppose to be the responsible one but he's not, he lost control and now I'm lost and I'm scared I don't know if we can do it with out him. What if he gets years in jail or that man dies and Dom spends the rest of his life in prison, I couldn't imagine never being able to see him outside prison walls again.

It came from no where and I could feel it in my stomach, I quickly turned out of the car and let it out. It was mostly saliva and water because I hadn't eaten much that day, but it made me cringe and I could feel everyone's eyes on me but I didn't care. I wiped my mouth off with my arm and leaned back into the care as I held my stomach and tried to control my breath.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" I heard a middle age woman call as she rushed over to me.

She was blonde and looked to be middle age and she was heading straight towards me.

"Are you okay? Where you in an accident?" She questioned as she took a good look at.

I shook my head no at her as I tried to conceal my breath so it wouldn't be so raggedy but with no avail it didn't help and it actually made it worse.

"Okay sweetheart I need you to take some deep breaths for me okay."

I managed to shake my head at her as I gasped out in pain as my chest tighten.

"Breath." She said as she started to demonstrate what to do but it just made me feel like I was going into labor.

"What's your name sweetheart?"

"Letty." I mumbled trying to calm my breathing.

"Okay Letty my names Rebecca and I'm a nurse and I think you're having a panic attack, do you get them often?" She questioned.

I shook my head no at her as I held my chest.

"Okay well many things can trigger them stress, anxiety, pain, lack of sleep, have been experience any of that lately?"

"Yeah you could say that."

"Okay well I want you to continue to take deep breaths, I'm going to run in the store quickly and get you a bottle of water." She announce.

I shook my head at her and all I could think about was the pain in my chest and where the hell Vince was.

"I'll be right back." She said running into the car.

I continued to take breaths and I let my legs hangout the side of the car as I turned my upper half so I could rest my head on the steering wheel and my arm on the dash board. I felt like I was about to pass out and before I knew it the woman was back and me a bottle of water.

"Thanks." I said raising my head off the steering wheel to take a large gulp of water.

"Are you sure you okay you're covered in blood?"

"It's not mines."

"Oh." She said taking a little step back.

"My friend got in a fight." I said taking another deep breath.

"Alright sweetie do you need anything, should I call you're parent's for you?"

"No my friends coming." Insisted and I leaned back into the seat taking some deep breaths.

"Do you want me to say with you until they get here?"

"No it's fine, but thank you for all you're help."

"Okay well I'm going to go but make sure you get some rest and relax a little bit."

I nodded her off and leaned forward to rest my head on the steering wheel again. Shortly after I heard Vince's car pull into the parking lot, I heard his car come to a sudden stop and he jumped out of the car without turning it off.

"Letty are you okay? Baby girl what happen I saw the cops drag Dom away in a police car on the news, they said he saw Linder and he just started beating him with a wrench."

Well that answered some of my questions like what was taking Vince so long, what Dom beat the guy with, Who it was Dom beat, and why.

"Baby girl we got to go to the police station and convince them that Dom didn't do this."

"But he did V." I muttered

"What?"

"How could you think he didn't do this, especially if that man was Linder and look at me V I'm covered in blood, Linder's Blood!" I yelled causing my breathing to increase again.

"Letty calm down we still need to go there and try and bail him out." He said helping me out of Dom's car and escorting me to the passenger side of his car. He went back to Dom's car, grabbed the key's and then locked the doors.

"Where's Mia?" I asked as we started to the police station.

"She was asleep in her room when I left."

"This is going to kill her."

"I know."

"What was he thinking?" I said think out loud to myself more then him.

"I don't Let, he saw the guy that caused him so much pain and I guess he wanted to return the favor." Vince stated as he tried to stay calm.

"No V he wasn't thinking if he was thinking then he would of stopped, he would of realized that what he was about to would kill Mia and leave us with nothing. How are we suppose to run two business and take care of everything alone, we needed him Vince and he took the easy way out by letting his anger get the best of him! How could he do this? How could he leave us at a time like this, he's so damn selfish!" I yelled hitting my fist multiple times against Vince's car window.

"Letty, Letty!" He called grabbing my fist before I could hit it against his window again.

"Look I know you're upset and trust me so am I but can you please, please stop taking it out on my car."

I silently agreed that it wasn't fair to take it out his car so I leaned my head against the window and rode in silence the rest of the way to the police station.

"Stay in the car." Vince demanded as we pulled into the police station parking lot

"No thanks." I said getting out of the car with him.

"You never listen." Vince stated in a some-what annoyed tone.

I walked in with him and looked around for Dom, immediately my eyes meant his as I looked around the room. He was in a holding cell with two other men, still soaked in blood with his head leaning against the wall and his arms crossed. I knew he saw me staring at him because quickly brought his eyes to mine and we began a staring war.

I heard Vince talking to the lady at the desk but I didn't care what they had to say I just kept staring into Dom's eyes, they were blank, expressionless like there was no life left in him, I hated seeing him like that.

"Letty." Vince muttered and I turned my attention back to him.

"What?" I asked in a quiet tone.

"You're not old enough to go back there with me so why don't you take a seat well I go talk to the police and some officials about Dom." He suggested.

"Alright." I said looking back at Dom.

"I'll be back soon, why don't you try and call home to see if Mia's awake."

"K" I mumbled

I watched Vince walk away from me and I reached in my pocket for my phone then I had realized that I had left it in Dom's car and I had no money on me so I couldn't use the pay phone, therefore I couldn't call Mia.

I walked over to the chair that sat out for the people waiting before I took another glance at Dom and decided to go over there. I walked over slowly sliding my blood stained hands across the cooled metal bars. I got as close to Dom as I could and then stopped once I was standing side by side to him. I bent down so my face was in line with his.

"Come here." I said in stern tone.

Dom tuned toward me to look at me for a second then he turned his head back around and scooted closer to me like he didn't want anyone to see him moving.

I brought my face closely to his like I was going to whisper something in his ear and I'm sure that that's what he thought I was going to do but I didn't know what to say to him so I kissed him on the cheek. My lips where probably dry from my heavy breathing but I didn't car I pressed them against Dom's cheek for a long moment before I pulled away and brought my mouth to his ear.

"I promise I'll take care of them." I whispered into his ear before I slid down the wall next to him and leaned my head against it.

I wasn't facing him but we were side by side with only bars separating us and Dom at higher height then me because he was on a bench and I was now on the floor.

"Why." I mumbled to Dom feeling both mentally and physically existed.

"I had to."

"No, No you didn't." I said shaking my head at him even though I knew he wasn't looking at me.

"He killed my dad Letty and I couldn't let him get away with that."

"You let your emotions get the best of you ."

"I know."

"That's a bad habit."

The conversation ended there I knew Dom didn't want to talk and I wasn't really in the mood for it either. So I just sat there with my head against the bars of the cell and waited for Vince but I eventually fell asleep from my hectic day.

"Letty." I heard Vince say as he shook my leg.

"I'm awake." I growled rubbing my eyes as Vince pulled me up and into a hug.

I didn't know why he was hugging me but when my vision was finally clear I saw police men cuffing Dom and dragging him out of the holding cell.

"Where are they taking him?" I question finally hugging Vince back.

"They're going to take him to an actual cell that's more private, until his trial on Monday." Vince said squeezing me tightly for a second before letting go.

"That's only three days away, don't they need more evidence."

"They've got dozens of witnesses and video surveillance, Let they got all the proof they need."

"So how long will he be locked up for?"

"I talked to Tony's lawyer over the phone and he said that if Dom pleads guilty to the charges then the process will be quicker and he'll get out sooner. But it could be any where between 5 & 10 years. maybe longer"

"What's that's crazy! Did Linder die or something?"

"No he's alive but he's in critical care."

"So why so long?"

"Well he could be charged with assault, or battery, or attempted murder or all three."

"Good Mia's not going to take this easy."

"I know but his lawyer is hoping he can get the judge and jury to see that Dom didn't know what he was doing, that he was too blinded by the pain of losing his dad to know what he was doing and hopeful they will feel bad and he'll get 5 years with the possibility of parole after 2 years."

"I hope that works V, I really do." I said giving him another hug.

When we got home we saw Mia with tear filled eyes, sitting on the couch.

"I came down stairs to find one of you and the T.V was on the news." She said through her tears. "Is it true?" She said turning her face towards us. "Is Dom going to go to jail?" She cried.

"Oh Mia." Vince said as the tears poured out of her eyes.

He ran up to her and sat down on the couch so he could hold her in his arms and comfort her as she cried. I wanted to help but I didn't know how to deal with all of this so ran up the stairs and into Dom's room. I was so mad that I couldn't hold it in. I was throwing his things all over, I threw his model cars of his shelf and knocked over his CD collection. I broke all of them, not meaning to but I was just so mad. I threw all of his clothes out of his dresser and not caring I just ripped the last two draws out and threw them against the wall. I pick the picture of all of us from Valentines Day that only contained Dom, Vince, Mia and Me in it and I threw it as hard as I could at the causing the glass to shatter and then I turned around and punched the wall as hard as I could leaving a huge dent.

"What are you doing!" Mia yelled as she watched me tare apart Dom's room.

I just stopped and stared at he as I felt blood pour out of my freshly cut up hands, from punching the wall.

"This is all we have left Letty why would you do this?" She questioned running in the room with tears in her eyes ask she rushed in to pick up all the clothes that I threw on the floor.

We watched her as she cried and struggled to put things back until she dropped to her knees crying.

"It's okay Mia Dom will be back." Vince reassured her as he picked her up bridle style in his arms and brought her to her room.

I plopped down on Dom's bed and held my head in my hands. I was so stupid for destroying his room, Mia was right this was the only thing we had left of him for a while. I got up off the bed after I thought that I had soaked in my sorrows long enough and I went in the bathroom to get cleaned up. I heard Mia crying as I walked by her room and I peeked inside her room to see Vince holding her on her bed, rocking her back and forth. I knew right then that I had to keep my promise to Dom and keep our family in line well he was away and I planned to do so.

I looked in the mirror that hung above the bathroom sink and just looked at myself for a while. My eyes were blood shot and my cheeks were as red as they could possibly get, I had the worse bags under my eyes and it made me look like I hadn't slept in days. My hair was in a messy bun and I had blood smeared on my forehead and some on my cheek from the multiple times I touched my face with my blood stained hands. I figured I got so much blood on me because Dom was covered in it and I grabbed his arms to pull him into me and my arms brushed against his to wrap my arms around then and of course my shirt got bloody from being pressed against him. I felt sick and tired and of course dirty, especially after sleeping on the floor at the police station and I had the worst throw up breath that made me a little embarrassed to have kissed Dom on the cheek earlier. I turned on the faucet and splashed water on my face and soon after my burns began to burn.

"Fuck!" I yelled out in pain as I saw the blood water flow down the sink.

I open the medicine cabinet and pulled out a tiny first aid kit that was stored there and I quickly opened it and held the Goss to my hand to keep pressure so the pain would stop. Then I sucked it up and poured some alcohol on it to clean it out and boy did it hurt, I wanted to let out a small yelp but I held it back by biting my lip. I didn't feel like there was any need for me to wrap my hand right away because I needed a shower. I pulled my hair tie out of my hair and let my loose, wavy hair hit my shoulders, it took me longer to take off my clothes then it usually did because of my hand and I stood in there waiting as the water warmed up.

"Letty." I heard Vince call quietly as he knocked on the door.

"Yeah." I answered.

"Mia's asleep and I wanted to come check on you to see if your okay."

"I'm fine." I insisted

"Are you sure because you didn't seem fine and neither did your hand."

"Really Vince I'm fine just please go away so I can shower in peace."

"Alright I'll be down the hall if you need me."

"K" I said hopping in the shower.

I showered for a long time even when the water was cold I stayed in there and let it wash away everything. I must have been in there for hours because I got tired and decided to sit down and let the water run on me until I heard someone knocking on the door.

"Letty come on you've been in there for hours and I need to pee." I heard Mia yell as she slammed her fist on the door

I ignored her and just stayed in my spot but she kept knocking and yelling.

"What's going on?" I heard Vince ask.

"Letty's been in the shower for hours and I need to pee V." She whined.

"Let, is everything okay in there?" Vince asked.

"Letty!" Mia called slapping her hands against the door.

I heard a hard slam hit the door and I figured Vince was trying to force the door down. So I got out of the shower and grabbed a towel, wrapped it around myself, and then headed for the door leaving Vince to fly into the room.

"What?" I asked pretending to be confused to why they were there.

"Letty I've been knocking for like 15 minutes." Mia scolded

"I didn't here you." I wasn't lying for the most part I had tuned her out.

"Why didn't you answer when I knocked and why are you so pale and you're lips are purple?" Vince asked with concern.

"Letty you're covered with goose bumps." Mia said rubbing my arm.

"You can use the bathroom now." I said walking out of the bathroom and down the hall.

I could feel their eyes on me but I didn't care, I walked into Dom's room again and picked up some of his clothes that were on the floor. I put on one of his sweatshirt because I was freezing and a pair of his sweat pants that I of course had to roll up because they were way too big on me. Then I started to clean, I should of wrapped up my hand but I didn't care I just wanted to get Dom's room back to the way it was before I ruined it and that's what I did and spent all night rearranging his room to make it look like the messy pig sty that it was earlier that day. I went down to the hall closet and grabbed a matching picture frame and fixed the picture that he had on his night stand. Then I wrote down all the CD's I broke and planed to replace them. When I was done I was beyond exhausted and I crashed on his bed for the night.

The next few days were the same Vince comforted Mia all day long and I stayed in Dom's bed and just slept the days away until Mondays trial. I got up at 8 a.m. because court was at 10 o'clock and we all need to eat and get ready to go.

"You ready?" Vince asked after he finished off the rest of the bacon I made.

"Yeah but we ain't goin until Mia finishes her food."

"I'm not that hungry."

"Well you need to eat and I didn't make breakfast for you not to eat."

"You know Letty I didn't know you could cook." Vince said using an surprised tone.

"I was on my own a lot as a kid and it was either cook for yourself or stave." I admitted.

"Sounds fun." Vince said steeling a piece of Mia's bacon.

I forced Mia to finish her breakfast and then we headed to the court house. We sat in the front row and watched as they brought Dom in wearing an orange jump suit and a pair of hand cuffs, he looked miserable and I felt so bad for him . It looked like the Toretto family lawyer came through because the jury fell for his sob story that was actually true and not just made up to make them feel bad even though it was used in order to do so. Dom was sentenced to 5 years at Lompoc prison with the possibility of parole after 2 years. But what sucked the must about this whole thing is they never let us say goodbye. Mia tried to reach for him and she cried out for him but nothing, they just didn't give in. We all embraced each other as he walked out of our lives for the next 5years because we all knew he wouldn't be able to stay out of trouble so he'd be locked up for the whole time.

I glanced away from our group embrace and saw Dom staring at us and I could see a tear running down his check and I couldn't stand to look at him so I turned back and gripped on to Mia and Vince tighter.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'll post more when I can!**


	68. Letters to Dom

**This chapter is just going to be all the letters that all of them exchanged over the course of when Dom was in jail. It's kinda long but It will defiantly give you some insight on what's to come in the next chapters. I'll probably do a chapter of what the team did while Dom was in jail and then another about what Dom did and that will be it for those years that he's in prison. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

**Letters, dates are from when they got read when they got read.**

**February 1st of year one**

Dear Dom,

I just wanted to let you know that I miss you so much and I think of you everyday. I'm hoping that I can come and visit you soon and don't worry I'm not mad at you. I know it sounds bad but I'm actually glad that you did that to Linder, I wish you didn't get caught but still for some reason it makes me feel better. Don't worry about me when you're in there I'm going to school full time again but I'm still not caught all the way up but Letty's being good and helping me so I'll be there soon. I'm going to make both you and Daddy so proud of me by doing good in school, I promise. I know you've only been there for a few weeks but I can't wait for you to get back I love and miss you more then you could know, make sure you behave yourself so you can come home soon.

Love Mia

**February 10th **

Dear Mia,

I've always been proud of you and I know you'll make dad proud no matter what you do. I'm sorry I had to leave you at a time like this but something came over me that I just couldn't control and I'm sorry that I wasn't strong enough for you. I should of been the big brother like I'm suppose to be and help you through this and comfort you but I couldn't and for that I'm sorry. Be good and take care of yourself I'll be home before you know it.

Love Dom

* * *

**February 7th **

Dom

Hey bro just wanted to let you know that we'll all be up to visit you soon, I've been meaning to get up there sooner but these past few weeks have been hectic around here but we've finally got the garage up and running again, still working on the cafe but we'll get there. I guess it'd been harder to work on the cafe because Mia usually runs that and we don't want to out too much pressure on her, but give some time and it will happen. I also wanted to know how you felt about me and Letty hiring some help at the garage, not that it really matter what either of us say because we both know Letty and she's gonna do what she wants to do brotha. I'm gonna try and keep those girls tied down but I'm not going to take any promises. Take care of yourself and see you soon.

Vince

**February 15th**

Vince

No Vince don't bring them girls around here man, I didn't want to tell Mia but I can't have her seeing me like this. You guys can write me all you want but I just can't handle it. They shouldn't have to see me like this, they don't deserve that and about the garage I need you guys to do what it take to keep that garage running until I get back, so If that means hiring some help then hire help. Take care of them for me bro and I'll owe you for life.

Dom

* * *

**February 15th **

Dear Letty,

I know you're probably mad that I won't let you see me but I've heard from everyone but you so I thought I'd write you. I'm sorry and you were right, I let my feelings get the best of me and now I'm locked up for at least two years and you have every right to be mad ay me, if I was in your shoes I would be to. I've been locked up for over a month and you're all I can think about, I know we weren't on the best terms before everything happened but I want you to know that I really care about you and I love you like a sister and nothing is ever going to change that. I hope to hear form you soon and hopefully you'll forgive me.

sincerely Dom.

**February 21st.**

Dear Dom,

I wasn't trying to avoid writing you and yeah I was a little upset that you didn't want us to come and see you but I just don't get why. The only reason that it's taken me so long to write you back is that I've been really busy with the garage and cafe, I'm working full time at the garage and part time at the cafe, I've finally got Vince to go back to the races but he lost so I'm not sure how much I'll be relying on that for income, well at least until I can save up enough to get my own car and race, or maybe I'll just take your car, just kidding. I don't want you to worry about Mia, I'm helping her with all of her homework and I'm getting her caught up with her work, she'll make it through me and Vince will be there every step to help her through this. I put up a help wanted sign at the garage and one at the cafe hope you don't mind but I'm trying to take of things like I promised. I intend to keep that promise to you and I just hope I don't mess it up. Talk to you soon and please stay out of trouble, I've never asked anything from you before but I'm asking you to please stay out of trouble so you can come home early we all really need you.

Letty

* * *

**February 26th**

Dear Dom,

I can't believe that you told Vince not to let us come see you! You're so selfish you leave us and you don't want us to come see you! Why? All I want is my family and you're gone and you're probably going to get in to trouble so there's no way you're be home early. You know what I don't even care what you think because I'm going to make Vince take me to see you and then when I can drive I'll go on my own!

Mia

**February 28th**

Dear Dom,

I'm so sorry about my last letter I was just mad, I didn't mean it I just don't understand why you don't want me to see you. I know you probably think that I'm too young to be in a prison but I'm not Dom, I love you and I just want to see you. Please please let me come and see you. I know you miss me and I miss you.

Love Mia

* * *

**March 13th**

Dear Mia

I'm sorry that I haven't written you back but that have really strict rules here so I don't have that much time on my hands and then whenever I do I haven't been able to think of the right things to say to you. I just want you to know that I love you more then anything else in this world and I'm sorry that I'm not there to comfort you but you can write me whenever you want and I'll always answer you. I know you don't understand it but I'm only keeping you away to protect you, you don't need to be inside a prison and I really don't want you to see me like this, I'm sorry but it's just the way things have to be.

Love Dom

* * *

**March 13th**

Dear Letty,

I'm only keeping you away because I think it's best for you, you and Mia don't need to see me like this. I'm glad that you're taking care of the garage and cafe but you really should let Vince do that or hire someone else to . You need to be focused on school and getting an education, thanks for trying though. I really miss you, more then I think you know I'm sorry that I can't be there with you guys, I really with I was. I absolutely hate it here, the food sucks, the people suck, the jobs suck, and just everything about it here just really gets me down but I guess that's what prison is suppose to do. I hope to hear from you soon.

Dom.

**March 20th**

Dom

You're such an ass you're not keeping us away to protect us you're just too much of a cowered to face us from in there. You don't want Mia or any of us think of you any different but it's too late because we already do, you're in jail and we're at home taking care of all the shit that you were suppose to and I don't mind taking over for you so don't dare even tell me to stop working at the garage because it's not going to happen because unlike you Dom I keep my promises and I help take care of the people I love so go to hell and don't even bother to write me back.

Letty

* * *

**March 23rd **

Dear Dom

Hey Dom, I'm just writing you I guess because I have nothing better to do, Vince and Letty are at the garage interviewing a new mechanic I think his name is Leon but I'm not sure. They've already gotten someone to run the cafe, I told them I could do it but they kept insisting that I didn't need that kind of stress on me, but this new girl is nice she's in her early 30's and was looking for another job because her husband just laid off from work so we gave her the job, she's nice but I've only seen her like two times because she hasn't been working there that often. It's crazy to think that you've been in there for over three months now and I just can't wait to you come home. So much has changed since you've been gone, while in away, Vince dropped out of high school so he can work out the garage full time, Letty quite basketball which she never does and she's not even doing a spring sport, she barley goes to school because she always at the garage. She get up at the crack of dawn, occasion leaves to go to school but when she does she brings all the paper work for the garage to do there and then when she gets home she goes straight to the garage or the cafe which we both know she hates doing. Lately she's been taking some time off though because she's been hanging out with this new guy for almost two weeks. I've only meant him once for like five minutes but both me and Vince don't like him and I couldn't even imagine what her dad thinks about him. I don't know that much about him because she doesn't talk about him at all, me and Vince have been asking but nothing she just nods us off and then goes to work. I'll try and keep you posted on that because I know how much you like her even though neither of you will admit it but it's obvious, well most of the time it is and then other times it's like you're worse enemies. I guess that's it all write you soon, stay safe and behave I don't need you to get into any trouble.

* * *

Love Mia

**March 30th**

Vince

Who the hell is this guy Letty's hanging out with? You're suppose to be looking out for her V, you can't let her hangout with a guy that we know nothing about! Get to know this guy some and then if you don't like him kick his ass and make sure he stays away from her and Mia told me you dropped out of school man, what the hell it up with that?

Dom

**April 8th**

Dom

Dude I have no idea who this guy is she's been hanging out with him for over three weeks now and she won't let us anywhere near him, she clams they're just friends but I can see it in his eyes that he wants more from her but her expression is always blank when he comes and picks her up on his motorcycle. I don't like him though, he's got a bunch of tattoos and he drives the damn motorcycle everywhere and he looks older then me man. I've asked her his age but she wont budge, she's so secretive about him and it really pisses me off. I've got Mia watching her at school but she says that she never sees him with her unless he's picking her up so I guess he's out of school. I know she's been cutting classes to hangout with him form Mia but other then that she's not doing anything wrong, I don't really know what's up with her man but I'll keep you posted. And you know how it is man, I couldn't stay in that shithole, not without you and the garage needs me. Letty's great about it though she's been keeping on top of everything and does all the paper work, so at least I can do is work during the day so she can take some sort of break and go to school. We also hired this guy named Leon to work at the garage, he started a little over a week ago and he's been a big help, he's cool but he tried to hit on Letty when he first go there and like always she put him in his place and he backed off right away. We also hired some girl to work the cafe, hopefully Mia will be feeling up to soon so she can work with her or here at the garage because we could really use the help but don't worry man we're not going to push her. Take care of yourself and don't let any of those man turn you over if you know what I mean.

Vince

* * *

**April 11th**

Dear Mia,

Don't worry about me or Letty for that matter I got Vince all over that. Stay and school and take of yourself and I hope to here from you soon with an update.

Love Dom

* * *

**April 11th**

Dear Letty,

Look I know you don't want to hear from me but I just want you to know how much a I care about you and really miss talking to you even if it's fighting. I heard from Vince and Mia that you have a new man or whatever and I just don't want you do get in trouble or doing anything that you'll regret with him so make sure you actually think before doing stuff with him in anyway because I know how you do things in impulse and I just don't want you to do anything you'll regret. I hope to hear from you soon, it would really mean a lot to me. I miss you.

Dom

* * *

**June 14th**

Dear Dom,

I just wanted to update you on everything it's been a while since I've written you. We had a small little get together for Letty on her 15th birthday, Hector and his guys came, Nicole came, David came over with Adriana, Elena flew over from Detroit along with one of their old friends Victoria. ( I think we meant her at Letty's 10th birthday or something.) Then her new boyfriend Jeff came over. Well she clams that he's not her boyfriend but I know better. I see the way they look at each other and they were all over herself at her party. Well I know how mad you probably are now so I'll switch to a different topic and tell how well I'm doing in school, we only have two weeks left and I'm pretty sure I'm going to get straight A's. Letty didn't do so hot though and she has to go to summer school unless she wants to fail. I don't get why though she's so smart. I guess she just didn't apply herself, she hasn't been applying herself that much since she's been seeing this guy but Vince blames it on how much she's been working. I really like the new guy Leon he's nice defiantly not my type so don't worry but he's funny and really nice so I think he'll be around for awhile, he gets along really good with all of us and I know Vince really enjoys having another guy around so I'm glad he's here. I hope to here from you soon.

Love Mia.

**June 24th **

Dear Mia,

I'm so glad that you did so well in school but I'm not surprised you always do. Are you going to help out at the cafe during the summer because I know they could probably use the help. I hope you're taking care of yourself and staying out of trouble, I know you will but I'm just reminding you to. I'm actually really shocked that Letty has to go to summer school I didn't know she was struggling so much, she's usually really good at school without even applying herself. Hopefully it is because she's working and not because of a guy, I feel bad for both but throwing her life away for a guy isn't something she should do or I'd want either of you to do. Tell Letty I said Happy Birthday, I'd tell her myself but she doesn't want to hear from me. I should be able to give you guys a call soon, If I do it would be at the end of the month but I can't wait to here from you. Take care.

Love Dom

* * *

**June 29th**

Dom

Hey Dom it's Vince I just wanted to tell you that everything holdin up ok here at the fort, summer's finally here so we all have more time to work. I hope you don't mind too much but I let Leon move in with us, he's a really nice guy and we're not paying him much so we thought it was only fair that he came and stayed with us. Mia and Letty don't seem to mind another guy in the house and neither do I really, it was getting lonely without you here dude so we all decided that it would be cool if he moved in. No on to more important subjects Letty has to go to summer school, but Mia's taking over the paper work for her or at least some of it so she won't be too stressed out and about that guy, I think they're dating. He's always with her now even when she's working, he'll sit there on the couch and just stare at her like a creep. I found out that he's 25 years old, I tried to keep Letty away from him but you know her you just can't control her or tell her what to do without her doing the complete opposite. I try to keep an eye on them but as soon as she's done at the garage she goes with him on that stupid motorcycle, that I really hate and I don't know where she's going and when I ask she gets all pissy about it and storms off. She's suppose to be going to Puerto Rico for 2 weeks soon and then at the end of the summer she's going to Mexico for a week to visit her uncle and some other family but nothings set and stone. I'll keep you posted. Don't get into trouble I need you to come home brotha.

Vince

* * *

**August 31st **

Dear Dom,

I'm sorry that it's been a really long time since I've wrote you but It's been a really busy summer. I've been working a lot at the cafe which I don't really mind and now I just can't believe that summers almost over. We start 10th grade next week, I wish you were here to see us start school but hopefully wont' miss out on the rest of our high school career. I really miss you and I hope you're behaving so you can get out early. I'll write soon and I'm really happy that you've been calling every month I hope you can keep it up and I promise that I'll try and work on Letty so she will talk to you. Her and her boyfriend just got back from spending a week in Mexico, she came back super tan and I'm super jealous. Did I tell you how much I hate this Jeff guy (her boyfriend) he's such a jerk, not even just us but to Letty to, I don't even know why she's with him. I get disgusted every time I see him and I can't believe she's with a guy that so old. I really miss you Dom and I really hope you change you're mind and let us come and see you. I'm not trying to push you into but just think about it please. Be careful in there and take care you yourself, I hope to hear from you soon and I'll make sure I write you more often.

Love Mia.

* * *

**September 5th**

Dear Vince,

I know I'm not there but if I was Letty would not be with this guy so you should really try and get her away from him. I don't care what you have to do but get this prick away from her, she doesn't need to be around a guy who's ten years older then her. What is she thinking? What does her dad say about him? Please write back soon brother I need to know what happening.

Dom.

**September 12th **

Dom

I know man, I've been tryin all summer to get them apart but whenever she's around he's around and I can't get them apart long enough for them to talk to her about it. I wish you were her because someone needs to put his ass in place and I can't do that without Letty getting super pissed at me and I'm not like you Dom she'll stay mad at me unlike you who she can never stay mad it. Have you talked to her lately? I know she won't talk to you on the phone but she reads it whenever you send her a letter. Try it please, I want this guy away just as much as you probably do so give it a try.

Vince

* * *

**September 18th **

Dear Letty,

I know it's been months since I've been gone but I really miss you and I really want to talk to you. How come you never talk to me when I call. I know you there I heard you last time I called and I heard your new boyfriend. It seems like nobody likes him, why is that?" Can please write me I've never wanted something so bad then to talk to you and know what's going through your mind. I know it's not the same over writing but since we cant see each other in person and you wont answer when I call it's the best I can do so please answer. I really miss you Letty you're all I think about in here.

Dom

* * *

**November 5th**

Dear Dom,

Halloween was fun, it obviously wasn't the same without you, well nothing was the same none of us spent Halloween together like we usually do. Vince and Leon went to some party, Letty went and hung out with Nicole and Jeff, and I went with some friends trick-or-treating. But they've all been eating my candy so I haven't got mush of it. I really miss you and hope you can come soon.

P.S. Letty's dad finally meant Jeff, he was gone for the whole summer and touring so he didn't get to meet him, and after Letty tired to keep him away but her dad caught on to it and guess what! He hates him, I thought Jess was going to get shot but I guess there was too many people there and he didn't want to go back to jail. So hopefully he wont be around for too much longer.

Love Mia

* * *

**November 12th **

Dear Letty,

Will you please write me back I can't help but think about you ever damn day and it would make me feel so much better if you'd just answer some of my questions. I know you read my letter's because Vince told me so will you please just answer me. I hope to hear from you soon.

Dom

* * *

**November 29th **

Dear Dom,

I'm starting to get aggravated that you won't answer me back but whatever I'll write you no matter what. I really miss you and let me tell you Thanksgiving sucked. Everyone ended up in a fight ( because of Jeff) and Letty ended leaving and she stayed gone for a few days. I'm not sure where she went but I just know it was with Jeff. I was actually surprised that she left for that long because she never stops working at the garage unless she decides to come for the cafe to help out but in those few days she didn't come to the garage at all. Everyone was there at her house for thanksgiving. Her grandparents came up with some of her aunts and uncles, Adriana and Elena where there , Nicole came, of course Vince and were there along with Leon, an then there was Jeff and Letty. It was a pretty terrible night but anyways I just wanted to fill you in and tell you that I miss and love you hope to hear from you soon.

Love Mia

**November 29th**

Dom

Dude you should of been at Thanksgiving, that shit was crazy Letty grabbed Jeff and Nicole and stormed out after this huge fight with, well everyone who hates Jeff, which was everyone there. Why haven't you called lately we all really want to talk to you. Don't get in trouble.

Vince

* * *

**December 8th**

Dear Mia,

I'm sorry it's been so long but it's getting harder and harder to talk to you guys and not be there in person to go through all of this with you. I love you and really miss you, I can't wait to get out of this hell whole and just be with my family again and sorry about Thanksgiving I hope Christmas goes better.

Love Dom

**December 8th**

Vince

Sorry man but I haven't saved up enough phone time yet and I want to be able to really talk to you guys and not just chat for like a minute each. It sound like fun I just wish she'd write me back so I could know what really going on with her, I'll call soon probably after New years.

Dom

**December 18th**

Dear Letty,

I miss you so much you don't even understand, I've done so much thinking this past year that I've been in here. I don't really know how to express myself in person and I guess that's why we always fought but there was some pretty good times between us right? I mean I'm not just imagining it there's something between us, something more then friendship and being siblings, something real and I've always been scared to admit to but after all this time without talking to you I've realized how much I need you and miss you. I hope I'm not just dreaming this and you feel something for me to, I've know how I've felt since the day we kissed, I wanted you but I always thought you were so young and it was a bad idea but now I really don't care I just want you can you please just write me back, I need to hear from you. I hope it's not too late.

Dom

* * *

**December 28th**

Dom,

What did you write to Letty man, She got really pissed after she read you're letter and stormed out the house after she ripped the letter up. I hope that not a bad thing but sorry brother. She talked to you when you called last time but now I don't think she'll do that again. Did you hear anything recently about getting out early, I know you've only been in there for a little over a year but I was just wondering if you've gotten any news at all. I know you had that one tuff in the beginning but besides that it's been good right? Take care or yourself brotha, hope to hear from you soon.

P.S. Mary Christmas

Vince

**January 11th **

Vince,

Man you were suppose to keep them away! Letty came to see me today and I was not prepared for that!

Dom

**January 20th of year two**

Dom,

Sorry brother I didn't know she was going there or I would of tried to stop her. Did Jeff bring her because I'm really surprised if he did. But I'll talk to her about it.

P.S Should I let Mia go on a date for Valentines Day?

Vince

* * *

**January 22nd**

Dear Dom,

I got a date for Valentines Day and I really want you to let Vince let me go because I know he won't say yes without your permission so please hurry and write back because Valentines day is in less then two weeks. I love and miss you!

Love Mia

* * *

**January 31st**

Vince

Yeah man, she can go but make sure she has a curfew and you get to know the guy a little before the date. Can you please talk to Letty for me we didn't leave off on such a good note and I want to make sure she's ok.

Dom

**February 10th**

Dom

She doesn't really talk much at the garage anymore when she's done she leaves and goes either with Jeff or to her house I guess. I can't really get her alone a lot but she's good I just want to have her to the family for a few days without Jeff because we all have such a good time until he get there and ruins it. I don't know Dom but I'm sick of him I hope her dad can talk her out of dating him.

Vince

* * *

**May 12th**

Dom

Well they broke up, I can't say that I'm made about it but Letty's really upset over the whole thing. She's been here for the past few days but the slightest things tick her off. I'm not really sure why they broke up but see his I do know when I see his ass I'm kicking his ass, maybe I'll be seeing you sooner then later bro.

Vince.

**May 18th**

Dear Dom.

I can't believe that they actually broke up, by now Vince has probably told you but he doesn't know why. Jeff cheated on her with two other girls! I know it's crazy right, but Don't tell Vince because she doesn't want him try and kick his ass because Jeff carries weapons on him, do tell Vince that so he'll back away. So anyways now that I've gotten that off my chest how are you doing? I really miss you and I hope you aren't too homesick. I can't believe this is the second March without you, it's so crazy and I hope you're being good so you'll be out in nine months. I really miss you and I hope to see you soon. Will you please just let me see you! I really really want to but Vince won't let me go without your permission.

I love you Mia

* * *

**May 20th**

Dear Mia,

I'm ok, could be better but I'm doing alright and I promise that I'm being good so I can be out soon. I really love you too and I hope everything's okay at school and at home, keep up the good work with both of them and tell Letty if she ever needs to talk I'm here to write too, It might take me a wile to reply but I'll answer for sure.

Love Dom

* * *

**May 22nd **

Dear Dom,

Hey, I know its been a while since we talked besides that little incident at Lompoc. I should have told you I was coming I just didn't know how to answer you after that Letty you sent me. First I was angry, then confused, then I was really upset and that's when I came to see you. I know you didn't want us there and I shouldn't have came because you were right it wasn't a place where I want to be or ever go. I don't know if you know this but me and Jeff broke up, but you probably do I know Vince and Mia tell you everything. He cheated on me with two skanks but at least he had the guts to tell me about it. I know that you've probably heard awful and terrible things about him but he's really not that bed, he's a good guy or at least to me he is. You probably think I'm crazy but we've been talking again and we'll probably get back together, I just don't know how to tell the guys and Mia that. We've gone out a few times since the breakup and we've been talking it but I'm not sure if i can trust him. I know you don't care about my relationship with him because I know how you feel but I'm not sure if I feel that way anymore. I'm sorry Dom but too much time has passed and I think you've missed your chance. Sorry.

Letty.

**May 28th**

Dear Letty,

I don't think I've missed my chance because I'm going to get out of here in 8 months and I promise you that. I've been good, or course I've had a few share of fights but nothing to bad and I think it's starting to get over crowded in here. So hopefully I'll be home soon and I don't know if you're already back with him Letty but I really think you should think twice about going with that guy because I've heard he's trouble and I don't want you to get mad because I'm really happy that you wrote me but please just think about what you're doing, you can't trust this guy Letty he cheated on you.

Dom

**June 4th **

Dom

You have know room to talk Dom I could never trust you after all that shit that's gone down over these past few years. You've hurt me way worse then Jeff ever has so don't tell me who's a good guy or not because to me you're not. I honestly don't care what you think of him or me and him being together and I don't care if you if you're in prison for 8 more months or 8 more years just leave me the hell alone Dom.

Letty

* * *

**June 10th**

Dear Dom,

Well Letty got back with her idiot boyfriend, I hate it and so does Vince and Leon but she doesn't care. Maybe we shouldn't either because she's happy with him but I just can't shake the feeling I have about him he's so bad for her and I just wish she could see it. I love you and I hope to hear from you soon.

Love Mia

**June 18th**

Dom,

I hit him, I hit Letty's boyfriend. He's such an ass and I can't stand him, after I found out he cheated on her I lost it, then when they got back together it was in full out rage and I hit him the first time I saw him (which was at her16th birthday party) Letty talked him out of pressing charges and but I wouldn't of cared because it was worth it. You need to get home soon brother, do what you need to do in thee so you can get out soon.

Vince

* * *

**September 1st**

Dear Mia

I'm sorry that I haven't wrote or called in the past few months but I'm working really hard to do better here so I can get out on a few months. I've been taking more shifts then I need to at all the working stations and I've been staying out of trouble and I've even helped break fights up. I'm doing really good, well as good as I can for being in prison. I miss you and hopefully I'll see you soon.

Love Dom

**September 6th**

Dear Dom,

School is about to start again, it's our junior year and I'm super exited. I wish you were here for it but you better be here for my senior year. I love you and I hope you're doing okay in there. Don't get into too many fight and please do your best to keep out of trouble I hope to see you soon.

Love Mia

* * *

**October 29th **

Dear Dom,

Well they broke up again, and I mean up up, they've broken up a couple time since the first time but this time I think it's for good. He cheated on her again, she won't tell us who with but he did it again, I tried to tell her but she didn't care. I feel so bad for he but you no maybe it's for the best since you'll hopefully be home with in the next two months and if not I'm going to go do that damn jail and kick you're ass myself. I'm so serious you don't even know but I love you and I hope to talk to you soon.

Love Mia

* * *

**January 5th. **

Vince.

I'm getting out in two weeks I'll call you with more information but don't tell the girls, I want it to be a surprise.

Dom

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter was a little confusing or boring but I hope it left you wanting to read the next chapter or two. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	69. Party time

**Okay so this chapter is going to be what happened at the fort when Dom was away and I'll probably add what Dom did in prison to it because I don't have much for that. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Letty's P.O.V**

The first few weeks without Dom were hard and I'm sure Mia and Vince have probably already written him but I haven't really had the time so I'm hoping Vince will take us to see him soon. I'm trying my hardest to keep my promise to Dom, I've gotten Mia to go to School everyday this week and I'm helping her do her homework before I even do mine, plus I've been working full time at the garage and part time at the cafe. We need help though and I've been trying to convince Vince that because he doesn't want any help unless Dom's okay with it because it was his dads garage. I personally don't think Dom should get any say in what we do with it because he's not here and that leaves us to take care of everything, so we got to do what we got to do. All of the workers that were here before quit because they didn't think we'd know how to run a garage or be able to pay them so it's really just me and Vince working right now. We don't want to push Mia into doing anything because these past months have been so hard on her and I'm just happy that I can finally get her to go to school.

My dads not happy with how much I've been working but he doesn't understand how much we all need the garage be up and running. The garage is a piece of us, a piece of Tony and we can't let it slip out from under us we need to take care of it. He wants me to watch Aid all the time now because he's working and David still gone for work. He'll be home in 2 months but until then I'm in charge of her but it's way more work then I can handle. She's 7 years old now so I really don't see why she can't watch herself, I always did at that age.

I haven't really talked to Zack that much since we broke up but I'm really upset that it happened. I knew in my head that it would of happened eventually but I was always scared to break up with him because he's such a great friend and we got along so well. I hope he'll be able to forgive me.

Nicole's been really supportive, We don't see each other much because I'm so busy and we don't really have a ride to get to each other but we text all day long and she's been calling me every night for the past few weeks. She's a good friend and I really miss hanging out with her but what can I do, I made a promise and I intend to keep it.

I got up out of the guess bed that I had been staying in the past few weeks and went down stairs to make breakfast. I wasn't the best cook but if I didn't do it everyone would starve, I woke my baby sister up, who spent the night on the couch because my dad had left yesterday night because he had some weekend trip to do.

"Do you want to help me make breakfast?" I asked her.

"Sure." She said as she smiled up at me.

"What do you want to eat?" I asked as I lifted her onto the kitchen counter.

"Waffles!" She stated cheerfully.

"Okay then lets get to it."

I walked away from her and she hopped down to help me get all the ingredients necessary to make homemade waffles. We sorta made a mess but I didn't really care because for once since Tony died I actually enjoyed myself even though it was just making waffles. We made eggs and bacon as a side dish and I started a pot of coffee, then I took Adriana with me to wake up Vince and Mia.

"Do you want to get the old coyote up and I'll wake Mia up?" I asked her.

"Yeah!"

"Alright make sure you jump on him extra hard." I told her before shooing her off to his room.

I made my way up the stairs and to Mia's room and start banging my fist on the door.

"Mia come on, get up!"

"Go away!"

"Come on Mi it's like 8:30 in the morning it's time to get up!" I demanded.

"What's the point." She said in a depressing tone.

"Come on Mia I'm sick of this shit just get your ass up and eat some Damn breakfast." I yelled slamming my first against her door one last time before I stormed off back downstairs.

I walk down the stairs to see Vince carrying my little sister upside down, tickling her as he walked towards the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I followed him and my laughing sister into the kitchen.

"This little bugger jumped on me." Vince growled as he pinched her sides and flipped her down.

"Good job!" I laughed, high fiving my little sister.

"Is Mia up?" Vince asked me taking his seat at the table.

"I hope so or help me god that girl is going to get it."

"Ease up on her Letty, her dad died and her brothers in jail."

"Still that doesn't mean that her life had to stop too."

"I know but we both agreed not to push her though." Vince said taking a bite of his breakfast.

"I know, I just don't think it's good for her to be moping around the house all day long, she should be getting out of the house and keeping busy." I said pouring each of us a glass of orange juice.

"Morning." Mia said in a groggily voice.

"Morning." We all answered in unison.

"So Mia, what are you going to do today?" Vince asked her.

"I don't know probably just lay in bed all day."

"Why don't you call some of those girls from school and see if they want to go shopping or something." I suggested

"With what money?" She snapped.

"Well if you don't have any I could lone you some." I offered.

"I don't take charity." She hissed, as she sat down to begin eating her breakfast.

"It's not charity Mi, I'd expect you to pay me back eventually."

"Well isn't it nice to be rich like you Letty, just able to throw money at people to get them to leave and do what you want them to. When some of us are actually struggling and hurting inside!" She yelled running up the stairs.

"One step forward and two steps back." I mumbled to myself.

"Don't worry Let, She's just in one of those moods. She'll come down later and apologize."

"Well for her information I'm defiantly not rich, my dad might have money but I'm not rich."

"She knows how it is Let, don't take too much into it."

"I won't."

"So I wrote Dom."

"What about?" I asked.

"You wanting to hire help."

"We need it."

"I know but I don't want anyone at the garage that Dom doesn't approve of."

"Well I guess it's a good thing that he's not here to see them there."

"Do you really think we need it."

"V it's just me and you working there and I know it's not to busy now but hopefully we'll be able to get it back to a point were it is busy enough that we'll need more help."

"But until then-"

"Until then nothing. I don't want to wait until the last minute when we need the help to start looking for it. And besides I can't run both the garage and the cafe, plus go to school and take care of all of us plus my baby sister."

"I know and I'm here to help with the garage and hopefully soon Mia will be able to help at the cafe and I'm sorry that we've been putting so much stress on you to take care of us Let, I guess we're still getting use to not having Tony here to cook and clean for us, or make us clean."

"I can make a chore list if you think that would help." I joked.

"No girl just tell me what you need done and I'll try my best to do it."

"Thanks V I'm glad that you're willing to help but I do have to warn you that I'm going to put a help wanted sign up no matter what you or Dom say."

"Yeah, I figure." Vince Said getting up to get a cup of coffee.

"Which reminds me, you'll be alone in the garage for a few hours today because the innovatory is suppose to be here around noon and I need to check and sign for it plus I'm holding interviews starting at 11 this morning."

"Well aren't you on top of things."

"I always am." I smiled at him.

After breakfast I cleaned up the mess and then we all headed to the garage, we as in Me, Vince, and Adriana. I worked there for about two hours before I decided to call it quits and head down the street and around the corner to the cafe.

When we got there I set Adriana up at front counter and let her color in her coloring book.

"I'll be right back." I told her as I walked into the employ bathroom to wash up a little before my first interview that started in few minutes.

"Hi sweetie is your mommy here." I heard a women's voice ask my little sister.

"Hi." I said quickly walking back out to the front of the cafe.

"Oh." She said a bit surprised

"What?" I asked a bit confused at her shocked expression.

"Oh it's nothing dear I just wasn't expecting you to be so young. You can't be any older then 15 or 16 years old, If you don't mind me asking how olds your daughter."

I found it a bit funny that she immediately assumed the she was my daughter, Instead of my little sister or someone else's kid, but I guess we do look a lot alike.

"She's not my kid, she's my kid sister and she's 7." I half laughed

"Oh I'm sorry I just kinda figured."

"Nah, I'm just babysitting."

"Are you the owner of this place or is-"

"Yeah I guess I am, so are you here for the interview?"

"Yeah." She smiled.

"Well take a seat." I said motioning to the stool next to my sister.

"Can I get you anything to drink?"

"Coffee if you have it."

"Yes ma'ma, coming right up."

I got her a cup of coffee and then I sat next to her and started the interview.

"While I'm Letty, and this is the Toretto's cafe that I guess I'm running now or at least for a while." I announced.

"Well hi Letty, I'm Rebecca it's nice to meet you."

"Yeah you too, so not to beat around the bush or anything but you don't have a criminal record do you? Or and addiction of any sort?"

"No I'm clean as a whistle and I've got my recommendation letter and my resume right here if you need to see it."

"That won't be necessary, I just have a few question of my own to ask you."

"Okay shoot, I'm all ears." She smiled crossing her legs in front of her.

"Well I just want to let you know that we usually keep the business with in the family but we're really struggling right now and we need the help so I'll need you to be patient with us getting business up and running."

"How long has the Cafe been closed for."

"In a few days it will be 5 weeks, we've been having a hard time lately."

"Why is that."

"We just had a loss in the family and then some major drama almost a month ago, then we have a garage that I've been dedicating all my time to and I have school and a family to take care of so it was too hard to keep this place running so we shut it down and now I'm trying to get it started again but I need some help."

"Well I'll be glad to help because I really need this job."

"Why's that?"

"Well my husband just got laid off from his job and we're a bit low on money and I need to feed my three little kids I've got at home."

"How old are they."

"Well I have a 13 year old daughter Sammy, a 9 year old Jayden, and a 5 year old Andrea." She said smiling.

The rest of the interview went great, she even helped load the innovatory when it got here, I had two other girls lined up for an interview but I called them up and told them that I had already found someone. Rebecca was great, she had all the qualities that I knew Mia would approve of and that I knew were necessary to run a business, plus I felt bad for her and she was really nice.

"I hired somebody." I told Vince as I walked into the garage with Adriana.

"Oh really." He said sliding out from under the car he was working on.

"Yup and I brought lunch."

"Well it's about time." He huffed as he hopped up and grabbed his sandwich from me.

We all sat down on a work bench and started eating, I let Aid play with my hair to keep her occupied.

"So who's the new worker?"

"Her names Rebecca."

"What's she like?"

"She's nice, thoughtful, smart, great work ethic from what I could see, and she's super caring and lady like."

"Is she hot."

"She's not too bad I guess, but she's like 33."

"Ewe old lady." He said taking a bite of his sandwich.

"She's not that old." I laughed.

"If Tony was still alive would you recommend him to her." Vince laughed.

I don't think Vince was really thinking about what he said because it got really quiet after his statement. I looked up at him and saw the frown that was on his face, I pinched his leg causing him to look up and me, I smiled at him and answered his question.

"Yeah I would except she's married."

"She's that good?"

"I think so."

"I hope so, maybe she'll start cooking for us instead of you."

"Shut up you jackass or you'll starve." I laughed slapping his shoulder lightly.

I sent Vince home with Adriana around nine and gave them money to order a pizza, I decided to stay and finish up on the car that I was working on then I had paper work that needed to be taken care of also. I wasn't use to working this hard, I usually came home form school or practice and then worked to 7 or 8 at night, but I had been working since I got up this morning and it was now past midnight and I wasn't even halfway done with the paper work.

* * *

"Letty, Letty." I heard Vince say as he shook my arm.

"Hmh." I mumbled rubbing my eyes.

"Have you been here all night?"

I looked around at my surroundings and saw that I was still at the garage.

"Yeah, I guess I must have fallen asleep here last night when I was doing paper work."

"Well did you finish."

"No I'm guessing not since I fell asleep."

"Well now we're going to be really behind."

"Why what time is it?"

"Almost noon."

"What!" I exclaimed flying out of my seat.

"Yeah without you there I slept in and I hurried as fast as I could to get over here."

"Where's Aid?"

"She's out on the couch coloring."

"Alright I've got to run to the store quick Rebecca's probably wondering where I am."

"Wait Letty I have something to tell you."

"What?" I asked impatiently

"You know how we were planning to take a trip to Lompoc tomorrow after school to see Dom?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I'm starting to think that it's not a great idea."

"And why is that?" I hissed, crossing my arms in front of me.

"It just might not be safe."

"Oh so all of a sudden out of no where it's not safe to go visit Dom? Come one V what's really up?"

"Okay fine, I got a letter from Dom today and he said that he doesn't want you guys to see him locked up like that."

"Well who cares what he says or thinks or even wants. We're going." I announced trying to walk away.

"Come on Letty Dom's my best friend and I'm not going to drive you guys all the way out there to see him if he doesn't want you in that environment."

"Whatever V I don't have time for this I got to go."

"Wait Let."

"What!?"

"Dom sent this." He said handing me a letter.

I looked at it for a second and then set it down on the desk.

"I don't have time for this." I said before pushing past Vince and out of the garage.

Later that night around 11 p.m. I was closing up the garage for the night when I saw the letter still sitting there. I release a deep sigh before going over and taking a seat at the desk. I fumbled around with the letter for a little bit before I opened it.

**Letter**

_Dear Letty,_

_ I know you're probably mad that I won't let you see me but I've heard from everyone but you so I thought I'd write you. I'm sorry and you were right, I let my feelings get the best of me and now I'm locked up for at least two years and you have every right to be mad ay me, if I was in your shoes I would be to. I've been locked up for over a month and you're all I can think about, I know we weren't on the best terms before everything happened but I want you to know that I really care about you and I love you like a sister and nothing is ever going to change that. I hope to hear form you soon and hopefully you'll forgive me._

_ sincerely Dom._

I searched around on the desk for a clear piece of paper and pen so I could write him back.

_Dear Dom,_

_ I wasn't trying to avoid writing you and yeah I was a little upset that you didn't want us to come and see you but I just don't get why. The only reason that it's taken me so long to write you back is that I've been really busy with the garage and cafe, I'm working full time at the garage and part time at the cafe, I've finally got Vince to go back to the races but he lost so I'm not sure how much I'll be relying on that for income, well at least until I can save up enough to get my own car and race, or maybe I'll just take your car, just kidding. I don't want you to worry about Mia, I'm helping her with all of her homework and I'm getting her caught up with her work, she'll make it through me and Vince will be there every step to help her through this. I put up a help wanted sign at the garage and one at the cafe hope you don't mind but I'm trying to take of things like I promised. I intend to keep that promise to you and I just hope I don't mess it up. Talk to you soon and please stay out of trouble, I've never asked anything from you before but I'm asking you to please stay out of trouble so you can come home early we all really need you. _

_ Letty_

I walked home from the garage that night just so I could think, Vince hates when I walk all the way home from there when it's dark out but I was enjoying the night. I stuck my letter in the mail box and then I walked inside to see Aid asleep on the couch with Vince on the floor and Mia passed out with her homework on her lap. I gabbed what she had on her lap and took it to the kitchen to finish and change some of the answers that I knew she had gotten wrong. It was a little after midnight when I finished her homework and I was way to tired to start my own even though it was due tomorrow so I just went upstairs took a quick shower and went straight to bed.

* * *

The next month was spent interviewing new mechanics and more people to work at the cafe. Vince had completely stopped going to school and I was basically going two or three days a week and I would do garage work while I was there. We haven't really found any guys that we liked enough to hire full time but we had a couple of guys that came in when we were really busy. Mia still hasn't started working yet but she's doing better, she's actually hanging out with some of her friends from school and she's starting to get back to her old self I just hope she decides to start helping out soon. I was feeling tired and over worked and I new just the person to get things off my mind with. Nicole.

"Yeah girl you ready?" Nicole asked walking straight into my bedroom.

"Yup." I smiled staring at her."

"That's what you're wearing?"

"What's wrong with it? "I asked defensively.

"You look like you're 12."

"No I don't."

"Come on Let, you're wearing baggy jeans and an over sized sweatshirt with no makeup."

"It's all I have." I said collapsing on my bed.

"It might be all you have but I'm pretty sure you still have some of your mama's clothes that are still in that room down the hall."

"I'm not wearing my moms clothes and dressing like a skank."

"Come one Letty this is a collage party, we're never going to fit in if you wear that!"

"Fine but nothing to trashy." I said in defeat.

"Oh my god this is going to be great!" She yelped, grabbing my arm and pulling me down the hall into my moms old room that was now my dads.

"Is her stuff still in the closet?"

"No my dad boxed it, it's under the bed." I said sitting down in the chair that was in the corner of the room.

"I know you have makeup because I bought you some for your last birthday."

"Yeah it's in my room."

"Her clothes are so cute!" Nicole said taking her clothes out of the boxes.

"I guess some of them are okay." I said moving form he chair to by her side on the floor.

"Letty these shorts are so cute!"

"I know I wish they weren't so short though." I said taking the black, leather shorts from her that had small metal studs on the back of them.

"Who cares you have amazing legs and your butt would look so good in them." She insisted.

"I doubt my butt would even fit in those."

"I know that's the point." She smirked.

I went to the bathroom that was in my parents room and to try on the outfit that Nicole picked out for me. It was so hoey I couldn't believe I was even putting it on. I think my butt is bigger then my moms because these shorts are really tight, that or I need to go on I diet. I was right though with them being really short because I wore to bend over I know the lower half of my butt would be hanging out of my shorts. The top she choose wasn't as whorish it was green and silk, the shirt was strapless and it rose up when I walked but it was shinny and pretty and looked really good with the shorts and the black leather jacket I had.

"You look hot!" She gasped.

"I look like I'm going to a strip club and I'm the stripped!"

"Whatever girl you look so good that I'm actually jealous."

"Whatever help me with my makeup so we can go."

When she was done with my make up I put my cross necklace on and looked in the mirror. I looked so old, I could defiantly pass for 21 or at least 18.

"My friends out front are you ready to go."

"Yup."

"Wait Let what about your dad, where is he?"

"Don't worry he'll be at the studio all night and I got Aids grandparents to take her for the night so lets go."

"Letty, these are my friends scooter and Jay."

"Hey." I said hopping into their car.

"How do you know them?" I whispered to her.

"Jay's my neighbor and I meant scooter through him."

The ride to the part took about a half and hour and the house it was at was raging. This was my first party that I had ever really been to and I was exited. I haven't had a good time in months and I needed this.

Me and Nicole ran into the house and I could immediately feel everyone's eyes on us. We scrambled in the house and into the kitchen where we found the drinks.

"Drink this." Nicole said handing one of the shot glasses she just poured to me.

I didn't even think I just drank.

"That burns." I whined handing her back the shot glass.

"I know." She said scrunching her face as she took her shot.

"Let's skip the shots and go to the beer." I suggested not really like the burning the shot gave.

We grabbed to beers and headed to the dance floor. I loved dancing it was one of the best feelings in the world, the music spoke to me and I just let loose and let my hips sway to the music. We didn't even care about everyone watching us me and Nicole just danced together, sometimes we would grind on each other and sometime we would just move to the music.

After a few more and a lot more songs we decided to take a little break. Nicole went to get us another round of shots and I was finishing up fourth beer against the wall in the living room. There were all these people just dancing and having a good time and it felt good to be apart of it. I went to take another sip of my beer but it was gone to I set it down on the table next to me.

"Can I get you another one?" A unfamiliar voice asked.

I looked over to see a guy who looked to be in his mid or early twenties. He had scrappy, blonde hair and tattoo's all over his arms. He was cute, obviously he was a little drunk but he still looked nice, he had muscle tone but he was also a little pale. He looked to be 5'10 maybe a little taller or shorter, I wasn't really sure but he looked good to me.

"I don't know can you?" I smirked.

"Well I just happen to have this extra beer with me." He smiled.

I took the beer from him and open it on the table.

"Cheers." He said holding his beer up to me.

"Cheers." I smiled.

"So what's you're name?"

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"While I'm Jeff."

"While Jeff thanks for the beer."

"No problem beautiful."

I rolled my eyes at him and looked the other direction.

"So what is a girl as young as you doing at a collage party?"

"How do you know I'm to young to be here?"

"Well you look about 18 to me and this is a collage party with a bunch of people drinking and you're obviously too young to be here?"

"So you're 21?"

"Nope I'm 25."

"Oh so you're too old to be here." I laughed.

"I'm not to old but my little brother Jackson over there just turned 21."

"Oh so you're supervising."

"I guess you could call it that."

"All work and no play huh?"

"Well I wouldn't say that."

"Oh no?"

"Nah, I've got a drink in my hand don't I?"

"That you do."

"So how old are you?"

"Let's not worry about that, dance with me?"

"It would be rude to object."

I pulled him to the dance floor and just as my favorite song came on.

"I loved this song." I smiled as I started to grind into him.

Usually I'd be more cautious about who I associate with but he seemed nice and tonight was about letting loose and that what I'm doing.

As my song finished I pouted at him because I really did love that song and it was over, but another one came on so I just started dancing again.

"Letty! Letty!" I heard Nicole callas she ran up to me in high spirits.

"Not now Nicole I'm dancing."

"Letty I went to get us a shot and I found Clayton." She smiled as she pointed to the guy behind her, it was clear that she was a little intoxicated. "And he suggested that we do body shots!"

I thought about it for a moment and why not. I looked from Nicole over to the guy I had been dancing with.

"Care to join us?"

"I'd love to." He smiled.

We went over to the kitchen table and Nicole had me lay down, she poured a shot onto my belly button and then she put a lime slice in my mouth.

"Go!" She announced

I looked at Jeff and the I felt him dip down and drink the liquid off my stomach. When he was done he went to take the lime out of my mouth but I quickly spit it out right before he got to my mouth and allowed his lips to crash onto mine. I heard clapping and cheering start around us and I allowed him to lift me off the table and I wrapped my legs around him.

We ended up leaving the circle of people doing body shots and ended up making out in some corner for like an hour.

"Do you want to go to my room?" He ask seductively as his placed a small kiss on my lips.

I thought for a second about it but I knew I wasn't going to go with him, I wasn't that type of girl no matter how much I drank.

"Sorry but if you're looking for a hookup you might want to go search somewhere else."

He smiled at me and at first I thought he was going to try again but he didn't he kissed me for a second and the pulled away.

"That's okay I'm fine here with you."

I couldn't help but smile at him, I didn't actual think he'd stay but I was glad that he did.

"Hey, this parties getting kinda lame and I know that you're the host and all but do you want to get out of here?"

"I thought you weren't that type of girl."

"I'm not but it's not going to kill me to have a little fun."

"The lets go." I walked out of the house with Jeff trailing right behind me. I quickly got out my phone and shot Nicole a text telling her that I was leaving and I'd catch a cab ride home.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"I don't know yet." I smiled.

"So an adventure?"

"Yeah who know where it will take us."

We started to walk down the street letting our feet take us to our destination.

"Do you want to play 20 questions?" he offered.

"How about 10? 20's too much."

"Okay I'll ask you a question and we'll both answer it and then you ask me one that we'll both answer."

"Seems fair."

"Alright what your favorite color?"

"Purple."

"Black."

"I can tell." I said taking his hand in mine and noticing that he had black finger nail polish on.

From then on we held hands for the rest of the night.

"Alright your turn?"

"Okay what do you do for a living?"

"Um I sell bikes for a living?

"What kind of bike."

"You know motorcycles."

"Do you own you're bike?"

"Of course but you're not really playing the game right you're only suppose to ask one question."

"Alright Well I'm a mechanic and I work part time a small cafe, plus I'm school?"

"Collage?" He asked hopefully.

"One question only remembered."

"I see what you did there."

"You started it."

"But I have so many questions about what you just said."

"Rules are rules now knew question." I demanded.

"What's you're favorite type of car."

"Oh I can't choose there's so many but it had to be an American Muscle."

"No imports?"

"Preferably not?"

"Mine's a Camero, doesn't matter what model or type I just like that type of car."

"Not a bad choice I can't hate."

"Alright you're favorite food?" I asked

"Pizza." He answered simply

"Mine is this really good chicken that one of the greatest men I've ever known made."

"Really who would that be?"

"Is that you're next question?"

"Yup."

"Alright well his name was Anthony Toretto His son and daughter are my best friends and his sorta adopted son Vince is too. He was great man, he always stood up for what was right and always was there to lend a helping hand. He let me work at his garage and join his family, treated me like his own and always put his kids before everything, soothing that my parents never did and it was nice to have someone to protect you and treat you like a child."

"I heard a lot of pass tense in that, is that the alcohol talking or is something else there?"

"He died almost 2 and a half moths ago."

"How?"

"He was in the professional racing seen and this guy named Kenny Linder hit his bumper and sent him flying into the wall at 100 miles per hour."

"I'm sorry that really sucks."

"Yeah it does." I admitted.

We kind of stopped playing the game after that and just asked each other whatever we wanted. I told him everything that I had been dealing with for the past couple moths and he told me about losing both his parents in a car accident and how's been raising his little brother. We talked about everything I was feeling and by the time we got to our destination I felt like I had known him my whole life.

"We're here." I announced

"Train tracks?" He questioned.

"These aren't just any train tracks these are the tracks that the guys use to race at not too long ago. " I informed him and by now he knew how I was referring to when I said the guys.

I took my shoes off for the first time tonight and I can't believe I've been walking for the past two hours in these freaking heals that Nicole made me wear.

"Come on." I yelled as I started running down the tracks.

He smiled and started to chase me.

I was laughing and screeched like a little girl as I tried to keep away from him and ran down the dirt road that the tracks were on.

"You run like a girl!" I laughed looking back at him.

"How do you run this much? "He staid stopping for a second.

"I always have energy." I laughed as I walked down the medal tracks like I was a type rope walker.

I felt Jeff wrap his arms around me and spin me in the air. I leaned into and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Follow me." I said talking his hand in mine.

I escorted him down a little farther to the open road that the guys actual raced on.

"They start up there." I said pointing to the telephone pole at the top of the hill "to here."

I looked around and saw no one coming so I took a seat on the road, the I laid back and watched the sun set.

"You're one weird chick." Jeff said laying down next to me on the road.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"Because most girls are scared of dirt and would be even more afraid to lay in the middle of the road where they could be hit not only by a car but by a train too."

"Well maybe your not hanging out with the right type of girls."

"Well I am now aren't I."

"Yeah, you are." I smiled.

He kissed me gently and it gradually turned into something more but we stopped before it go too far and watched the sunrise together.

After the sun rose I gave Jeff money for a cab ride home and I waited on a park bench with him.

"So you know I still haven't got your name."

"No, that you haven't." I smiled thinking about it.

"Are you going to tell me it."

"Maybe some other time, some things are better kept a secret."

"And that includes your name?" He asked as the cab drove up

"Well at least it gives you a reason to call me." I said talk the pen out of the cab and righting my number down on his hand.

"Call me." I smiled as I kissed his cheek and walked away.

* * *

**Ok so this chapter didn't go as I thought it would but it kind of wrote it's self. I hope you like it and please review and let me know what you think. Thanks for reading.**


	70. Home sooner then later

**This chapter is picking up a year and a half later, so September of the following year.**

**Vince-19**

**Dom-19**

**Letty-16**

**Mia-15**

* * *

"Stop." I hissed trying to nudge Jeff off from me, I was doing paper work at the garage and Jeff was kissing my neck from behind.

"Why?" He whined.

"Because I'm busy."

"You're always busy." He snapped, finally stopping.

"Well someone's got to get things done around here."

"Why does that someone have to be you?"

"Because I made a promise."

"To who?"

"Someone."

"Dom?" He asked a little angry.

"Yeah, it was Dom." I said leaning back into the chair feeling annoyed.

It was 100 degrees outside and the garage doesn't have an air condition, I had been up since 6 o'clock this morning, this paper work was really annoying to do, and my boyfriend would not leave me the hell alone!

"Hey Leticia." I heard an annoying woman chirp as she walked into the garage.

"Hey." I mumbled at her presents.

"So you mind watching Aid for me for a little bit." My mom asked sweetly.

"Where are you going?"

"Just to meet up with some friends."

"It's almost 9 p.m."

"She's probably ready for bed can't you just do me this one favor." She begged.

"Like I don't do you enough favors." I mumbled under my breath.

"So is that a yes?" She asked in a hopeful tone.

"I guess." I sighed giving into her.

"Thanks sweetie." She smiled as she walked out to her car and help Aid bring her stuff in.

My mom came back form Mexico about 6 months ago, she still disappears sometimes to go places with her friends but she's not doing drugs and over drinking so I guess it's not too bad. She decided to move back into my house and sleep in the guess room because my parents decided that they would be friends just so they could 'raise' us. But because she moved in Aid ended up moving into my room so now I moved into Jeff's house and I'm basically there whenever I'm not at the garage or occasionally at the Toretto's. I don't go over there much because I know how much they hate Jeff and I don't want to force them to be around him so I just don't go there a lot anymore. We still are around each other all the time though because we work together and we've been running a business together for the past year and a half.

"Well I can finish this tomorrow."

"You read to go home?" Jeff asked excitedly.

"Why don't you just go home without me tonight, I'll take here over to the Toretto's house and stay there tonight."

"Oh you're going to go over there." Jeff spat.

"Yeah." I answered in an annoyed tone. "They're still my family and I haven't spent any real time with them in a while so I'm going to go over there, why do you care so much."

"I just don't trust that Leon dude."

"Leon's completely harmless, and it's actually funny because they all say the same thing about you."

"And why is that?"

"Oh I don't know Mr. I can't keep it in my pants." I sassed.

"Come on Let why do you got to always bring that shit up."

"I don't know, why do you always have to cheat on me?"

"Well maybe if you'd let me get that I wouldn't have to go searching somewhere else."

"You're such an ass."

"Yeah and you're a dumb bitch."

"Whatever I'm so over this argument it's not even worth my energy!" I yelled grabbing. Adriana's bag and slinging it over my shoulder.

"Hey!" Jeff called as I walked away from him.

"Hey!" He yelled again grabbing onto my arm.

He pulled me towards him and squeezed my arm causing me to stumble back towards him a little.

"Jeff." I said in a stern tone looking from his hand around my arm to his face ."Let go."

"And if I don't."

"Jeff I'm serious my little sister is right there." I said looking to aid who had a scared expression on her face.

I saw his eyes flash to her quickly and then back to me as he released my arm.

"I'll see you tomorrow baby have fun with your family." His said placing a kiss to my forehead and then he walked out the garage.

"Letty I'm scared." Aid finally spoke.

"It's okay Aid, why are you scared?" I asked grabbing onto the rims of her jacket as I squatted down to her height.

"I thought that he was going to hurt you." She pouted.

"Oh sweetie Jeff wouldn't do that." I reassured her as I placed a kiss to her cheek.

I walked out to the car that I had gotten for my 16th birthday, my dad got me a really nice BMW for my birthday and even though it wasn't my type of car and I'd probably return it and get my money back so I could by the parts to build my own car or but a car my style but I don't really have time to do that right now so I've been driving it.

"Hey Letty." I heard Leon say as I walked into the house and shortly after I was greeted by Mia and Vince too.

"What are you guys doing here?" Mia asked.

"While I decided since school does start tomorrow that Mia might need a ride so I'd stay here tonight, plus I didn't want to bring her to Jeff's house, and my house gives me nightmares so I'd rather stay here with other people."

"Can you believe that we're going to be juniors! This year it going to be so much fun!" She chirped happily.

"Yeah loads." I said sarcastically

**Dom's P.O.V**

"So when are getting out of this place."

"I don't know man I'm hopping with in the next few months."

"That's good, are you exited to see your family."

"Yeah I can't wait, I've got a lot of things to make up for and I can't wait to do it."

"Yeah I know what you mean, I've got a son back at home that I obviously had to leave and I know it killed him when they upped my sentence."

"How long you got left in here?"

"5 years, I was suppose to me out a few months ago but they charges me with something else and shipped me here for the next 5 years."

"Wow that really sucks."

"Tell me about it."

"What's your son's name?"

"What?"

"What's your son's name?" I repeated.

"Oh, um his name is Jesse. He's a great kid turns 16 in a couple of months."

"Yeah my Little sister turns 16 too in November."

"That's sweet what's her name?"

"Mia and she's the sweetest, do you want to see a picture?"

"I would love to."

I walked over to me 'bed' and took the picture that Mia sent me of her and Letty at Christmas that I had hanging over my bed with a piece of tape.

"Which one?" He asked as I handed him the picture.

"The one on the right." I smiled pointing to her in the picture.

"She's a beauty, both of them are."

"Thanks the other one's my girlfriend."

"Really. She's a hottie but I might want to stay away from her." He laughed and then pointed to my muscles.

"Well she's not actually my girlfriend but she will be when I get out, so stay away from both of them I said seriously.

I took my picture away from my new inmate and taped it back to my wall, he was alright and a whole lot batter then everyone else that I had stayed with before. I felt bad for his son and from all the stories he's been telling me about him he seems like an interesting kid and I would love to meet him, especially because he's into cars.

I had been in jail for almost 2 years and I was itching to get out. I missed my family and everything that comes with it. I wanted to be home with my girls and my garage I missed everyone and I was exited to meet this new guy cause I heard he was really cool and I was more then ready to kick Letty's boyfriends ass for hurting her and hopefully that would be enough to keep him away.

6 weeks later

Letty's P.O.V

"I hate Men!" I screamed storming into the Toretto's house and up there stairs past everyone.

"What was that about?" I heard Leon ask.

"Probably Jeff." Vince spat.

"I don't know but I'm about to find out." Mia said.

I was so pissed off but extremely upset at the same time, I didn't want to talk to anyone or be pestered with questions, hence why I didn't go home to my parents. I opened the door to Dom's bedroom and plopped down on his bed so I was laying on my stomach. I buried my head into his pillow and even after all this time it still smelt like Dom and I loved it. I took the pillow and screamed as loud as I could into it. I couldn't believe that he did it again, he promised he never would and especially who he did it with. I have never felt more betrayed in my whole life by anyone and I all I wanted to do was cry and cry and cry but I wasn't that type of girl and I wasn't going to let some asshole make me cry like that, there was no way I'd give him that type of satisfaction.

"Letty." I heard Mi call as she gently knocked on the door.

"What?"

"Are you okay?"

"Fine." I whined.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really?"

"Well you're in Dom's room so I'm guessing you're really upset."

Yeah and I want my best friend, the one that I can talk to about ever thing with and not feel judged, I wanted Dom. When I fist meant Jeff I thought he'd be one of those people but he's been in my life for less then two years and I'm all ready sick of him, I've known Dom for 8 years and I never got sick of him.

"Letty." Mia called.

"I'm fine Mia just please leave me alone."

"You know I can't do that Letty."

"Using my own words against me." I sighed flipping onto my back.

"Yeah." Mia smiled entering into the room.

"Ewe it's so messy in here."

"I know." I smiled sitting up on Dom's bed and leaning back against the head board.

"Did you do this?" She questioned.

"Nope this is how he left it, or at least as close to it as I could remember." I smiled rubbing my hands over my legs.

"So what's wrong?" Mia asked sitting down next to me on the bed.

I leaned my head back on the head board and sighed a little thinking about today's events.

"Letty?"

"Jeff cheated on me."

"Again?"

"Yup."

"With who?"

"Does it matter?"

"No I guess not but still I can't believe he did it again."

"I know me either, he promised me he wouldn't."

"You know what they say, once a cheater always a cheater."

"I know Mia and I'm sorry, I should of listened to all of you guys when you told me to stay away from him."

"Yeah you should of." Mia smiled, slipping her arm around me and pulling me into a half hug.

"What about me is so unlovable?" I asked her seriously as snuggled into her and rested my head on her shoulder.

"You're not unlovable."

"Oh really because it seems that way to me."

"Well we all love you and so does your dad and that little sister of yours and so would a whole lot of other people if you would let them."

"What's the suppose to mean?"

"You just have some trouble letting people in."

"Yeah cause look what happens when I do, I let Jeff in and now I'm so upset that I might cry."

"You want to cry?"

"Yeah but I won't, unless I'm in the shower, then I might cry but you won't know because I won't tell you."

"So I'm guess you guys broke up."

"Ya think."

"Is this like the last times or is this time serious."

"This time is serious."

"How can we be sure because you said that before."

"Because he slept with-"

**Dom's P.O.V- 2 months later.**

"Yo Willy." I called to my inmate I walked into the gym that was provided in the jail house.

"What up Dom?"

"Guess who's getting released in two weeks."

"A.J from 213?"

"Nope."

"Ale from 211?"

"No me you idiot!"

"Well I'll be damned." he smiled to me.

"I told you I could do it man."

"Well good for you man."

Willie had become like a father figure or at least a really good friend for the past few months that I'd known him. I guess he was using me to make up for his lost time with his son.

"Guess what I'm gonna do."

"What?" He questioned in high sprits.

"I'm gonna drive down to get Jesse out of that hell hole you told me he's living in and then I'm gonna give him a job at my garage."

"Really you'd do that for me?"

"Of course man, from what you tell me he's great with cars and he's not in a very good place right now so I would love to do this for you."

"Thanks Dom that means a lot."

"No problem man, look I got to go write me friend, then sign up for some phone time so I can call home."

"Your sister and 'girlfriend' are going to be so happy to hear from you."

"Yeah my sister defiantly will, not so sure about the other one but I hope so, I'll talk to you later I got to go write my main man."

"Alright see you later man." He waved me off.

_Vince. _

_ I'm getting out in two weeks I'll call you with more information but don't tell the girls, I want it to be a surprise._

_ Dom_

* * *

Thanks for reading and I know this chapter is short but I hope you like it. Please review!


	71. Welcome Home

**Thanks for all the reviews and sorry it's taken me so long to update but my soccer practices have started and I'll be going back to school soon so I won't be able to update as frequently as I would like. Thanks for reading and I hope to like it.**

**Dom's P.O.V**

I've never been so happy to see the bright sky then in this moment. I could smell the fresh air I walked out of Lompoc and there he was standing out front of the building waiting for me.

"Vince!" I yelled with a smile spread wide across my face.

"Hey man you look great, how's it going?" He asked enthusiastically as he pulled me into a manly hug.

"I'm doing so much better now that I'm out of that hell hole, the girls don't know I got out today do they?"

"Nah man, I told them that they weren't going to let you out early because you got into too many fights."

"Great now they're going to hate me."

"Well they were pretty upset but they'll get over it once they see you."

"Alright then lets get out of here." I smiled.

"Wanna drive?"

"You know me so well bro." I smiled pulling him into another hug.

"So how does it feel?" Vince asked me as we started to drive back home.

"How does what feel?"

"To be a free man? Wait to be a free driving man?" He smiled correcting himself.

"It feels so good to be out of there man and to drive that feel out of this world!" I boasted.

"Well you look good and by that I mean you look like the hulk man, you know just a bald hulk."

"Shut up man they make you shave your head and I like it and the muscle... Well there isn't much to do in there besides work out and I decided to do that instead of getting into fights."

"Well that's good man."

"Yeah and what about you? You're looking pretty in shape yourself."

"Yeah, me and Leon have been hitting the gym a lot lately. "

"And what about the garage?"

"Letty's got that taken care of."

"You let her take care of that?"

'Well we've all tried to help but she does it best and none of us really know how to run a business. Plus she wants to do it, maybe not as much as she does because she's given up a lot just to keep that place going but it's like she feels obligated to do so."

"What do you mean she's given up a lot?"

"Well for the past two years she's been running both the garage and basically the cafe too and that hasn't given her much time to herself. The only thing she gave herself was Jeff and I guess that's why everyone let her have him instead of trying to break it up like we should have."

"You're right you guys should have kept them apart."

"Well it really wasn't our decision and it would of pissed Letty off royally if we tried to stop her."

"I still think you guys should of stopped it, she would of been mad but she would of gotten over it."

"It's not that simple Dom and there is a lot of things you don't know about?"

"Like what?"

"It's really not my place to tell you, but back to what I was saying before Letty's basically given the past two years of school and because of that she's had to go to summer school and shit like that, that she's way too smart for and she had to sell her car."

"She had a car?"

"Yeah her dad bought her this really nice BMW but we we're running low on money and a little behind on bills so she decided to sell her car to pay them off."

"Really I didn't know it was that bad."

"It was her choice man don't feel bad about it."

Vince spent the rest of the car ride telling me about Leon and filling me in on what Mia had been up to and all that stuff. The car ride seemed to go quickly and before I knew it I was pulled into the driveway of my house.

"You ready man?" Vince smiled over to me before he stepped out of the car.

"It's now or never." I said to myself before stepping out of the car.

We walked up to the front door and slowly walked into the house, taking in the sent and my surroundings. It was just as I remembered, everything looked the same to me besides a few new picture that hung up on the walls. I walked into the living room and sat my jacket on the couch.

"Mia!" Vince called up the stairs.

"What?" She yelled back.

"Can you come down here for a moment?"

"Why? I'm busy."

"Just get your ass down here will ya."

I heard a door slam and then she came running down the stairs.

"What is it?" She question in an annoyed tone.

I could believe how much she had grown in the past two years, she looked so beautiful just like my mom.

"Someone's here for you." He smiled pointing towards me.

"Who?" She question coming around far enough to see me.

"Oh my god!" She screamed running into my arms.

I couldn't even talk in that moment I was so happy to see my baby sister that I was almost in tears. I could feel her crying into my arms so I just held her tighter and I whispered 'I love you' quietly into her ear.

"I thought they weren't going to let you out." She said letting go of me slightly so she could look me in my eyes but was still wrapped up in my arms.

"Vince just told you that so I could surprise you by coming home."

"Well it's the best surprise ever." She said joyfully as more tears poured out of her eyes and she pulled me into a tighter hug.

"Hey guys." I heard an unfamiliar voice say as he walked into the living room were we all were.

"Oh hey Dom this is Leon our new mechanic." Vince said introducing us.

"Hey." Leon said as he offered me his hand.

I unwrapped myself from Mia and reached over to shake his hand.

"It's nice to meet you Leon, Vince has told me a lot about you."

"Well don't listen to anything the old coyote said, well unless it's good then believe everything." He smiled.

"So where's Letty?" I questioned.

"Garage." They all said in unison.

"I guess she's there a lot, huh?"

"Yeah you could say that." Leon laughed.

"Well I would love to see what you crazy people have done to my garage so should we head over there?"

"Yeah lets go." Mia smiled as she clung on to me.

We pulled up to the garage and immediately all the memories of that place flashed through my mind. Good and bad memories of the past and all of us including my dad just ran through my mind.

"Dom are you okay?" Mia questioned from the passenger side of the car that we drove.

"Yeah." I mumbled as I stepped out of the car.

We all walked into the garage and my eyes immediately went to the pair of boots that stuck out from underneath a silver Nissan.

"Baby girl we've got a surprise for you." Vince said as he pounded his fist on the hood of the car.

"Not now V I'm busy, if I don't get this car finished by Monday the owner is going to through a fit."

"Who cares." Vince laughed as he pulled her out from under the car.

"What the hell V!"

Vince just smiled as she sat up and her eyes connected with mine. She stood up slowly and aloud me to get a full view of her body. She had grown even more then Mia it seemed, she was way more filled out then I could remember or it might just be the fact that she was wearing clothes that clung to her body and allowed me to see all of her curves. She was probably a few inches taller since I left, not as tall as Mia but taller then she was when I left. She was covered in oil and sweat just the way I liked to see her and her hair was up in a pony tail that has loose strains of hair hanging out of it and in her face.

"Are you just going to stand there and stare at me all day or you going to hug me?" She teased.

I grabbed her and pulled her into a tight hug, taking in as much of her as I could.

"Good you had me scared there for a moment Papi that you were afraid to get some engine grease on ya." She smiled pulling out of the hug much sooner then my liking.

"I haven't been away that long." I laughed.

"Why don't we go home and get ready so we can all go out for dinner!" Mia suggested.

"You just don't want to cook tonight do you?" Vince laughed.

"She's always trying to get out of cooking." Letty smiled as she took her coveralls off.

"I don't mind cooking, you're the one always trying to get out of doing Letty." She said trying to defend herself.

"I'm sorry that I go to work and school all day and then have to come home and cook for your lazy asses and sometimes it's just easier to buy a pizza on my days to cook."

"Yeah and it taste better." Leon mumbled under his breath, earning him a punch in the gut from Letty.

I just stood there smiling as I watched my family interacting with each other and it felt so good, I was so glad to be home. I rode with Mia in Vince's car back to the fort and Leon, Vince and Letty all rode in Leon's car. I think they were all trying to give me and Mia some alone time together since it had been so long and even though the car ride back to the fort was less then 10 minutes long Mia sure did talk my ear off and she had practically filled me in with what she had been doing in the past 2 years or at least what she wanted me to know about the past couple years.

When we got to the house Letty went straight to the shower and Mia to her room leaving me with the guys in the living room.

"So what do you think man?" Vince asked as he handed me a beer and sat down next to Leon on the couch, I was sitting diagonal from them on a chair.

"It feels great to be back and I'm glad that you guys kept the garage the same."

"I wasn't talkin about that man, I was talking about the girls." Vince Smiled

"Well they've defiantly grown up a lot." I half sighed taking a swing of my beer.

"Yeah, one day we just woke up and they had changed." Leon laughed.

"Keep your eyes off my sister." I warned.

"Don't worry about me man it's the old coyote you have to worry about with her."

I gave Vince a questioned look.

"He don't know what he's talking about man."

"Sure I don't." Leon smiled as he ruffled Vince's hair.

I'll have to remember to keep a close eye on Vince and my sister.

"So how are the girls doing in school?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Well Mia's doing great like always, she's on the cheerleading team."

"That's great what about Let?"

"Well." Vince said trailing off.

"Baby girls not doing so hot." Leon said

"Yeah her grades haven't been very high like I told you about but it's only because she's working so much."

"My dad wouldn't want her to be failing like this, he always held her and Mia up so high and Letty's always been the smart one."

"I know but she doesn't do her homework and does paper work for the garage instead of paying attention in class, and she usually skips out on test days because she doesn't know the stuff."

"Why doesn't Mia help her?"

"Cause she doesn't need help man, she just needs time."

We stopped talking shortly after that and I made my way up to my room to see if I had any clothes that would still fit me so I could get ready for dinner. I walked in to see the mess that I had left a few years back and smiled to myself at the memories that flooded into my mind. I walked over and sat on my bed, I picked up the picture that sat my night stand and smiled at he hectic memory of that night. It was a picture of Mia, Vince, Letty, and I on Valentines day. That was on crazy night and I can't believe Letty put us through all of that shit that night and as mad as I was then I could help but think of how happy that picture made me. My attention was drawn away from the photo as my bedroom door swung open and I saw Letty standing before me a pair of short shorts and a tank-top.

"I'm sorry for some reason I didn't think you'd be in here." She said in a panicking tone.

"It's alright come in."

"Thanks." She smiled as she walked over and grabbed her cross necklace that was sitting on my night stand.

"Why is that in here?" I question curiously.

"Well I come in here when I'm mad or upset because your door has a lock on it and the guest room doesn't and your bed's a lot comfier then the toilet seat."

"Why not just go home."

"Well my mom's home and I just don't like her so I try to stay as far away from there as I possibly can?"

"When did she get back?"

"I don't know a while ago I guess, but she never stays for long, sometimes she's here for a month and sometimes she's here for a weekend, but she also doesn't stay gone for long either so it's easier for me to dodge her if I just stay here."

"I see and you managed to ignore the mess?"

"Well I figured you had been working on it for awhile so I'd just leave it be." She teased.

"Do you want to sit?" I asked patting the bed.

"Um... nah man, I got to go get ready and shit for dinner."

"Alright." I smiled.

I watched her walk out of the room and I was lost in thought. I couldn't tell if she was mad at me or not, she didn't seem mad but you can never really tell with Letty. Maybe she just doesn't want there to be any drama on my first night back and I can't really blame her for that because I'm not really in the mood for that either.

I got dress and headed down stairs with the guys as we waited on the girls.

"Come one you guys take forever!." Vince yelled up the stairs very annoyed.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Letty said as she hurried down the stairs.

She was wearing a pair of black combat boots with a pair of skin tight, gray jeans and purple tank-top that looked to be silk with a leather jacket over it. her hair was in loose waves and I couldn't really tell if she was wearing makeup or not.

"Mia still not down here?" She asked as she took a look around.

"Do you honestly think you could take longer to get ready then Mia?" Vince questioned seriously.

"No, I guess not." She smiled as she took a sear next to Leon on the couch, who slipped an arm around her and made me cringe a little.

"I'm ready!" I heard Mia yell as she made her way down the stairs.

Her outfit was totally opposite from Letty's, She wore a jean skirt that stopped half way down her thighs, a pink blouse with a white jean jacket over it, and a pair of heels that went perfect with her outfit. Her hair was straightened to be needle straight and her makeup made her eyes pop and her lips shine.

"Finally." Vince said exaggerated.

"Shut up V you act like you haven't eaten in weeks."

"Well it's been like two hours so it defiantly feels like weeks." He whined

"Oh my god lets go." Letty laughed and I couldn't help but smile at her.

"You technically aren't aloud to drive." Letty smiled taking the keys out of my hand.

"And why is that?"

" Because your license is outdated, I'll take you tomorrow to get that fixed." She said as she handed Vince his key's back.

"Where's my car?" I asked once I realized I hadn't seen it all day.

"We had to sell it." Mia mumbled.

"Why!?"

"Because we were low on cash and it was either that or the garage and I decided to sell your car." Letty said straight up.

"Alrighty then." I mumbled a little upset.

I hoped in the car with Vince and Mia and Letty rode with Leon to the Italian restaurant that we were going to.

Dinner was nice we all enjoyed ourselves and kept the table talk light and stress free and I was thankful for that. I couldn't stop staring at Letty the whole time and I knew she caught me a few times because I wasn't quick enough to turn away and I didn't really care if she caught me staring because I knew what I wanted.

"Where are we going?" I asked once I noticed we weren't heading home.

"You'll see." Vince smiled evilly.

About 10 minutes latter we pulled onto a street that was filled with cars and people and I was so exited that they took me to the races.

"It's a Saturday night dude, did you seriously think that we weren't going to take you to the races." Vince smiled as he stepped out of the car.

As soon as I stepped out of the car the Ladies immediately came over and greeted me.

"Dom, my man it's good to have you back." Hector smiled as he came up and shook my hand.

"Hey man how's it going."

"It's going man, my brother just had a kid so he's been showing me the ropes to run this scene." He smiled. "So are you racin?"

"I don't have a car man or money."

"Oh yes you do." Vince smiled handing his car keys to me and then Letty came out of no where and handed me a wade of cash.

"Good luck." She whispered, flashing me a smile before heading back over to sit on the roof of Leon's car.

I could barley move with all the girls clinging to me but I eventually made it back into Vince's car and drove it over to the starting line. I looked down the line and saw a the faces of people who I didn't know and I most certainly I wasn't sure how they raced but I knew that I could smoke them either way, even though I was a little rusty.

Some really fine chick went and stood in front our cars and rose her hand in the air before waving it down and signaling us to go. I started of in a good place, I wasn't in first but I wasn't in last, I quickly made my way past them and pulled ahead of my opponents. It felt so freeing to race and just drive, I could think of anything else in that moment besides winning and bring home some money to support my family. I didn't even need to use the Nos to win that race and I quickly passed the finish line and drove back to the crowd that was waiting for me. I hopped out of the car and everyone was congratulating me and the girl were offering me their bodies for the night. I was boasting in my glory and it felt even better when Hector handed my cash.

"Mia count this and make sure it's all there?" I smiled handing her a shit load of cash.

I put my arms around the two girls that we closes to me and smiled as I got pats on the back and warm welcome homes from everyone.

"Hey Dommy." I heard a high pitched Voice say as she wrapped her arms around my back and right away I knew who it was.

"Tila." I smiled at her half annoyed.

"Did you miss me Dommy? "She question with a huge cheeky smile on her face.

"You bet." I said flashing her a fake smile. If she only knew how much I hated her.

"Toretto, it's good to have you back man." I hard Johnny say as he walked up to me.

"It's good to be back."

I don't quite understand why me and Tran always danced around each other we both know we hated one another but we pretended to be friends for some odd reason, when I would like nothing more then to punch him in his rich, snobby, arrogant face.

"I see you've found my sister."

"Oh no man, she found me."

"I bet, well I know you're probably low on money from being in the big house for so long so if you every need any work just hit me up and I'll be happy to help." Jonny said as he pried his sister off of me and walked back to his car.

"Party at our house!" Vince Yelled form on top of his car.

The whole crowed cheered and we made away back to the fort. When we got back we moved the furniture out of the way and brought up some beer for the basement. When the guest started to arrive the music went up and the part began. I searched around for Letty because I wanted to talk to her but Vince had told me that she had went to bed already so she could get an early start in the morning.

"So what girl do you want man?" Vince asked handing me another beer.

"None." I answered honestly.

"What you haven't got any in two years man, how can you not want any? You didn't switched teams in us did you?" Vince asked a little scared of what I might say.

"No." I laughed as I chugged down another beer.

"Then why don't you want one of these fine babes? ... Stacy come here! Vince called to one of the girl that was dancing.

"Yeah." She asked as she made her way over to us.

"I want you to show my friend here what a good time you can be." He said as they shared a smile and before I knew it the girl was on my lap grinding against me to the music.

I must of had a little too much to drink because by the end of the night I had at least three girls dancing on me and I was barley able to think straight. I grabbed there hands and took them down stairs to the spare room in the basement and released the rest of my energy into them.

I woke up the next day with a major headache and a bunch if naked girls around me. It was only 7:30 so I was hoping that no one would be up yet. I was still use to getting up early because of the rules at Lompoc. I woke up each of the girls and had them but there clothes back on as I called them a cab. They were all good looking girls but I couldn't believe that I slept with all three of them. I walked up stairs and escorted them to the door before I walked into the kitchen to see Letty sitting at the table eating a bagel and readying the paper.

"You're up early." She said talking a bite of her bagel.

"Yeah I guess I'm still on prison time." I said rubbing my head.

"There's Ibuprofen in the cupboard and I made a pot of coffee if you want some." She told me still not taking her eyes off from the paper.

'Thanks." I mumbled as I poured me some coffee and got some medicine.

"So what time do you want to go and renew your license?"

"Early because I've got stuff that I need to take care of today."

"What stuff?"

"Just stuff."

"Why so secretive?"

"I'm not being secretive."

"Sure you're not, just like you weren't trying to sneak those girls out this morning."

"Letty I can explain."

"What's there to explain? You hooked up with some girls what's new?"

"I'm not that type of guy anymore Let and I don't want you to think that I'm going to whore around with every girl."

"Dom you're already whored around with every girl and it's really none of my business what you do in your private time so please feel free to hook with as many girls as you want because I really don't care."

"You don't care?" I asked a little hurt.

"That's what I said isn't it."

"I just wasn't sure if I heard you correctly because before you cared and got really upset when I hooked up with random girls."

"That was years ago Dom, we've both grown up and moved on right?"

"No not really." I admitted.

"Well I beg to differ seeing you hooked up with three different girls last night." She said letting a slightly annoyed and angry tone come out with it, letting me that she really did care.

"They didn't mean anything."

"They never do?"

"It wouldn't be that way with you, you know that right?"

"I don't even want to go there Dom, so let's just drop it because I need to go to work, there's breakfast in the microwave for you guys. I'll see ya later."

'Wait do you want me to come in with you?"

"And work with a hangover? You better not, why don't you eat something and try to fall back asleep then when you get up or whatever I'll take you to go get you're license"

"Hey Letty." I called.

"Yeah."

"It's Sunday, isn't the DMV closed today?"

"Yup." She sighed. "So I guess you'll have to wait until tomorrow."

"And isn't the garage suppose to be closed today."

"Yeah but there's a lot of work to be done by Monday so someone needs to go in and get it done."

"Then let me go with you, it will get done quicker and then you can drive me to do what I need to do?'

"And what do you need to do?"

"You'll find out later, now lets go to the garage."

**Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it, sorry if it was a little boring but the exiting stuff is yet to come, please review and let me know what you think!**


	72. Jesse

**Letty's P.O.V**

I wasn't sure if I was happy about Dom being back or not, his letters confused me and I wasn't really sure where we stood but seeing that he hooked up with three girls last night I knew he hadn't changed. It was really nice of him to offer and come to the garage with me, it sure made the work go by a lot faster.

"Done." I announced as I walked over to Dom who was sitting on the couch in the garage.

"Well it's about time."

"Shut up, maybe if you would of helped me more instead complaining about your headache the work would of gotten done faster." I teased.

"Yeah whatever. So are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, we just got to go back to the fort quick so I can change then I'll take to do whatever it is that you need to do."

"All right just make it quick it's already getting late."

"It's one in the afternoon Dom, it's not that late."

"Yeah well Mia will be pissed if we don't make it back in time for my first family dinner back."

"Very true."

Once we got back to the fort I took a very quick shower and got dress. I put on pair of blue jeans and a tight, long sleeved purple shirt. It was the middle of January so I wanted to stay warm other wise I would of shown some more skin for Dom. I put on my converse and then I went to meet Dom down stairs.

"I'll drive." I said grabbing the keys out of Vince's hand, who was about to hand them to Dom.

"Come on Let, the man has barley driven since he's been back." Vince pleaded trying to help Dom out.

"Yeah and what if we get pulled over? He's still on probation and if he gets caught driving with an invalid license they might through him back in jail." I reminded them.

"She's got a point Dom maybe you should just let her drive." Mia said in a pleading tone as she gave him her best puppy dog face that made him immediately cave in.

"Fine lets go." Dom hissed

"See ya guys later." I said walking out the door.

"I can't believe you have your license." Dom said as we started to drive down the street.

"Yup for 7 months now."

"I'm sorry that I wasn't here for that."

"It was nothing special, I skipped school to get it and then we had a small party that ended early because of Jeff and that was it."

"Speaking of Jeff-"

"I don't want to talk about him."

"And why is that?"

"Because he's an ass, you know kinda like you." I said smirking at him.

"Well I guess that's why you liked him so much."

"Yeah I guess it was." I said seriously.

"So you do still like me." Dom said with a grin already appearing on his face.

"Like you said about Jeff 'Liked'."

"So if I were to ask you out on a date you'd say 'no'?"

"Yup."

"Yup as in you'd go out on a date with me or you'd say no?

"I would have to decline your offer Dom."

"Why?"

"Because I'm not going to set myself up to be hurt again and we both know you can't keep it in our pants so why even bother."

"Just because he hurt you doesn't mean that I will too."

"You already have." I mumbled.

"I know I was an ass before but I'm not like that anymore Letty, you have to believe me."

"Dom you've already proven to me that you haven't changed by hooking up with those girls last night."

"I knew you cared."

"Of course I care Dom but am I going to let it effect me? No I'm not, before I would of taken my anger out on you in some evil way but a lot has changed and I'm not that same girl anymore."

"Yes you are I can see it in your eyes."

"See that's where you're wrong Dom, I'm not the same I've grown up a lot in these past few years, I'm stronger and I'm meaner. So is Mia just watch her and you'll be able to tell that she's changed a lot since you've been gone."

"No Mia's still my sweet little sister, I can tell."

"No she's not Dom, we've both been forced to grow up quick and Mia's not the same preppy little 14 year old girl she was when you left. I mean she still likes to do girly shit and all that but she's matured, cares less about what people think, focuses more on school then boys... Well most of the time." I smirked at him.

"And what about you what do you focus on most?"

"The garage and you know, just working."

"Well I'm back now and I can take the load off you Letty so you can live your life again."

"I really don't mind working and the garage man, it's really what I love doing but it would be nice to get some help."

"Don't worry I'm here to take over."

"Oh no you're not, I've been running this garage for two years now."

"Letty it's my garage."

"Says who!?"

"Umm, it's called DT's for a reason.. it stands for Dominic Toretto." He stated.

"Really I always though the D stood for Douchebag."

"Haha you're so funny."

"I thought so." I smiled nudging him with my elbow.

"Letty." He said seriously.

"Fine it can be you're garage just don't screw it up."

"Trust me I wont and take a right up here."

About a half hour later we arrived at the some old warn down house that looked like it was about to collapse.

"Wait here." Dom demanded

"Um, how bout no." I hissed jumping out of the car.

"Letty, I thought I told you to stay in the car."

"Yeah I really don't care what you tell me to do." I snapped.

"Whatever just stay close." He said with an annoyed tone.

"Will do Papi." I smiled as I ran up to him and grabbed onto his arm.

He looked over at me and smiled at the contact.

"You're really buff." I smiled squeezing his muscle a little bit through his shirt.

"I know." He laughed as he knocked on the door.

We waited for a moment before Dom tried knocking again.

"Maybe no one's home."

"I doubt it, look at all the cars here."

"How come they can afford all those cars but the house looks like it's about to fall down." I wondered out loud.

"I have no idea." Dom said knocking on the door even harder this time.

"Alright, alright I'm coming." An old groggily voice said through the door.

"Stay close." Dom reminded me.

I was already holding onto his arm and was leaning right up against his side, I don't know how much closer I could get.

"Dom I don't think I could get any closer right now unless I hopped on."

"That's not a bad idea." He laughed as the door opened.

"Who are you and what do you want?" The man demanded.

He smelt like cigarettes and alcohol and he looked like he hadn't bathed in months.

"Hi, I'm Dominic Toretto and this is me friend Letty and I was just wondering if Jesse was home?"

"Why? What did the dumbass do now?"

"Nothing, his dad just sent me to come and see him."

"You know his dads in jail right?"

"Yeah I know that's how I know him, now is Jesse here or not?"

"Yeah he's here why don't you and the pretty lady come in and I'll go get him."

"Who's Jesse?" I asked as we made our way into the house which was grosser on the inside then the outside.

"His dad was my inmate for over 6 months at Lompoc, he told me about his son and the hell hole he was living in so I promised to get him out of here and give him a job."

"At the garage?"

"Yeah, his dad said he's amazing with cars."

I turned my attention away from Dom for a split second and I noticed five other guys that all looked like the first guy, just sitting there staring at me. I rolled my eyes at them as one of the guys whistled at me and I felt Dom pull me in closer to his side as he wrapped a protective arm around me.

"Are you Jesse?" Dom asked as a young guy who walked down the stairs with the older man following closely behind him.

"Yeah, I'm... I'm... Jes-"

"For God's sakes boy will you spit it out already." The man yelled slapping him on the back of the head.

"I'm Jesse." The younger man said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Hi Jesse, I'm Dom and this is Letty and I was wondering if I could talk to you outside for a moment."

"You're... you're not.. not going to...um... beat me up...are you?" The kid choked out.

"No." Dom chuckled. "I just want to talk to you."

We all went outside and I unwrapped myself from Dom's grasped, earning me an angry look from him but he quickly looked away from me and back to Jesse.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"Well I met your dad in prison and he told me all about you and how much you love cars so I just wanted to offer you a gob at my garage."

I cringed a little when Dom said my garage but I didn't say anything.

"I don't know man.. I... I...I don't even know you."

"So you'll get to know me and my family. We've got an extra room that you can stay in so you don't have to stay in this hell hole."

"Thanks man but I... I don't really know if it's a good idea."

"Come on man, I promised your dad that I'd give you a job and a place to live so will you please except my offer."

"Did you really know my dad?"

"Yeah Willy, he's a great guy and that's how I know you are too, so what do you say?"

He took a look around him and stood there in silent's for a few minutes thinking about the offer.

"I guess it would be better then this place."

"That's what I'm talkin about." Dom smiled as he clapped his hands together.

"Let me just go get my stuff."

"We'll help you pack." Dom offered.

We went up to Jesse's room and he didn't really have that much stuff, maybe one bag full of clothes and another full of sentimental items that he had including his computer.

"I have my dad's car that I can follow you guys back with."

"Alright." Dom said as he grabbed one of the bags and went back down stairs.

"Were do you think you're going?" The man who answered the door asked.

"Um, Uncle Peter...Dom.. Dom and Let...Letty offered me a.. um... a Job and a place to stay...if you know... that's... that's okay with you?"

"Are you shitting me of course it's not okay! I need those government checks boy and I can't get them with you not livin with me!" His uncle said grabbing the collar of his shirt.

"Look you can keep the checks man we just want Jesse." Dom said pulling Jesse out of his uncles grasp.

"Fine whatever but don't come running to me when they put you out on your ass boy." His uncle yelled.

"Come on Jesse let's go." I said grabbing his arm and leading him out the door.

We put his bags in his dads Jetta and watched him pull up to Vince's car as we hopped in.

"That was really nice of you Dom." I said as we started to drive away.

"I made a promise." Dom smirked as he set his hand on my thigh.

I flinched a little at the contact and that made Dom pull his arm away quickly as worried look gathered in his eyes. He wasn't looking at me but I could still see his eyes.

"You were okay Dom I just wasn't expecting the contact." I smiled taking his hand and placing it on my thigh again.

He smiled down at me and squeezed my leg slightly and he started to massage my thigh with his thumb.

The rest of the car ride was silent expect for Dom giving me directions on how to get home.

"So did you happen to tell Mia that she'll have one more mouth to feed?" I asked pulling into the driveway.

"No, but you know Mia she won't get mad if he's already here."

"You should of told her." I said getting out of the car.

"Welcome to your new home Jesse." Dom Smiled as he escorted him inside.

We walked into the living room were Mia was laying across the couch reading some girly magazine and Vince and Leon were sitting on the floor playing video games.

"Guys." Dom announced making our presents known.

"Who's he?" Vince asked pausing the game and standing up.

"This is our new mechanic and house mate Jesse." Dom announced.

"Nice to meet you man." Leon said getting to his feet quickly and shaking his hand.

"You to." Jesse said nervously.

"Dom can I talk to you In private." Mia hissed, grabbing Dom's arm and leading him into the kitchen leaving the rest of us to get to know each other.

* * *

**Dom's P.O.V**

"What is it Mi?"

"Why would you just bring him here without consulting me first?" She spat angrily.

"I don't know I didn't think I needed to ask you for permission before I made a decision."

"It's not about asking permission Dom it's about respecting the other people that live here and making sure it's okay with them before inviting another person who they don't even know into there house! How do you even know him?"

"His dad was my inmate and he was a really good guy-"

"Oh really then why was he in prison?" She interrupted.

"That doesn't matter Mia, the point is he was really nice to me and his son was living in hell so I offered to give him a job and a place to stay. Is it so bad for me to want to do something nice for someone?"

"No I guess not but you still should of told me first."

"I'm sorry but he really needs us."

"Alright he can stay but next time ask me before making an important decision that involves all of us."

"I will, I promise." I said kissing her forehead.

"Okay that's all I ask for." She smiled.

"So what for dinner?"

"Lasagna!' She smiled as we walked back into the living room.

We all sat around the living room well we waited for dinner to be done, we played Video games, joked around and got to know Jesse a little bit better. Around 6 o'clock dinner was done and we were all sitting around the table, and thankfully Jesse grabbed for the food right away.

"Jesse." Mia chirped as Leon smacked the food out of his hand.

"What?" He asked nervously.

"You reached for the food first so you say Grace." Letty told him.

"It's kind of a family thing." Mia smiled at him.

"Okay. Well Dear God we want to.. thank you for this amazing looking food and I.. I would like to thank you for bringing these amazing people to me and giving me a job at their garage, amen."

"Amen." We all said in unison.

"Dig in." Mia announced

After dinner we all went in the living room and watched a movie. Mia was sitting in the recliner chair with Letty, Vince and Leon were on the floor and Jesse and me were sharing the couch. After the second movie Mia got Jesse settled down in his room and then she went to her room and went to bed because she had school in the morning. Leaving Vince, Leon, Letty and Me to watch the third movie. About half way through the movie I was feeling tired so I went up to bed, I showered quickly and then but some basketball shorts on before hopping in bed. I was almost asleep before I heard a knocking on my door.

"Hey." Letty smiled as she slipped in my room.

"I don't remember saying come in." I joked as I sat up in bed.

"Whatever." She laughed as she sat on my bed.

"What do you want?" I asked cautiously

"Well I wanted to talk to you about something's before you heard stuff from someone else."

"What kind of stuff?"

"Just some stuff that happened while you were gone."

"And you wanted to talk bout this now, it's past midnight and you have school in the morning."

"Well I figured this would be the only time that we would be able to talk without getting interrupted."

"True, so what do you want to talk about?"

"Me and Jeff."

"What about you guys?"

"Well I'm sure you heard that Jeff was 10 years older then me."

"Yeah."

"And you're probably wondering why everyone let me be with him aren't you?"

"Just a little."

"While at first I told everyone that he was only a few years older then me but eventually they found out that I was lying, I'm not exactly sure how but they did but they did and at first they tried to get me to stop seeing him, they even told my dad on me. So of course he tried to break us up when they first met and we ended up fighting about it and after a few days I convinced him to let us keep seeing each other."

"How did you convince him to do that?"

"It doesn't really matter but I was able to convince him that he owed it to me so he gave in."

"So why did everyone hate him, if your parents gave you the okay to date him."

"I never really knew why they all hated him so much but I guess Jeff wasn't so nice when I wasn't around. At first I didn't believe everyone but eventually I began to see that they were telling the truth especially when he kept cheating on me."

"That's what I don't get if he kept cheating on you then why did you keep taking him back?" I asked getting angry.

"I know you won't get it and it probably sounds really stupid but Jeff, he made me feel free and he made feel good about myself and like I actually mattered. With him it was easy and I didn't have to worry about work and school and being an adult, I was aloud to act my age for once and I know it sounds selfish but I was able to enjoy myself when I was with him."

"How could you feel all those things with a guy that hurt you and was cheating on you."

"Well I felt all that stuff before he started cheating on me and I guess I kept going back to him because I wanted that feeling again and I kept striving for it but eventually it was gone and I just couldn't get it back."

"So why did he cheat on you if you made each other feel so good."

"Because I wouldn't make him feel good in other ways."

"You mean-"

"I wouldn't have sex with him and that's why he would cheat on me."

"So you're still a virgin?" I asked a little unsure if I was pushing it a little too far.

"Yeah, I guess."

"You guess? How can you guess that you're a virgin. Did you sleep with Zack?"

"No, not that it's any of your business!" She said and I couldn't tell if she was getting angry or upset.

"Then I don't get it?"

"It's complicated Dom can you just leave it alone!" She snapped.

"Fine." I signed. "SO did you love him?"

"Who Jeff?"

"Yeah."

"I don't know I thought I did but I'm not really sure what love even is. It could of been love or even lust but the more I think about it I was more in love with the feeling he made me have then him and I guess that's why I stayed with him for so long."

"So what was it that made you break it off for good with Jeff."

"He cheated on me again." She sighed.

"That didn't make you stay broken up with him for good before."

"But this time it was different."

"Why?"

"Because it was who he cheated on me with?"

"Who was it?"

"It doesn't matter Dom, all that matters is that I had never felt more betrayed by anyone in my whole life."

"Who was it Let? I want to know."

"Look I better go to bed ,I've got school in the morning." She said hopping up off my bed.

"Letty!" I called after her but she left my room quicker then she came in.

Who was it he cheated on her with?

* * *

**So I know you guys all have you speculations on who hw slept with but it will be reveled in the next chapter. I wanted to introduced Jesse here so I hope you liked it. Thanks for the reviews, I'm glad you guys are liking the story and let me know what you guys think about this chapter. Thanks for reading and please review!**


	73. confused

**Sorry I haven't updated in forever but I've been really busy so I hope you can forgive me! Thanks for the reviews and I really appreciate all the support you guys are giving me, so here's the next chapter and I hope you like it!**

* * *

**Letty's P.O.V**

It had been a week since Dom had been home and I had been trying to avoid him the best I could. I felt a little awkward around him after our talk and that's never happened before, I've always felt comfortable talking with Dom about anything. But it's weird talking to him about another guy, especially because Dom doesn't even know who he is because he was in jail and I hate think about that part of it.

"Letty" I heard Vince call.

I rolled out from under the car I was working on to see everyone's eyes on me.

"What?" I snapped confused why everyone was staring at me.

"Someone's here for you." He said glancing to the front of the garage.

I looked forward to see the one of the people I hate the most. I stood up and walked slowly over to her and stopped when I was only a few feet away from her.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed.

"Come on Letty I miss you and I know I screwed up but it was months ago will you please forgive me." She pleaded.

"Why should I forgive? You had sex with my boyfriend!"

"I was drunk! I swear I wouldn't of done it if I had any clue what I was doing! Please Letty you have to forgive me."

"I don't think I'll ever forgive you Nicole so why don't you just get the hell out of my garage!" I snapped

"Just think about it please." She whispered before leaving the garage.

I took a deep breath before turning around to see everyone intensely staring at me and I even think Dom's mouth had dropped a little.

"What are you guys looking at!" I yelled causing them to jump a little.

"Nothing." They all said as they looked away form me.

"Alright then get beck to work!" I said walking back to the car I was working on.

"Nicole is who Jeff cheated on her with?" I heard Dom whisper to Leon who was working on the car with.

"Yup, that's why it was the last straw for their relationship and not to mention Letty and Nicole's Friendship." Leon whispered back.

"You know I can hear you guys, right?"

The guys started clocking out around 7 when they finished up the last of the cars that they were working on. First Vince, then Leon and Jesse, and then Dom.

"Hey Let, you coming? You know Mia will kill us if we're late for dinner."

"Relax." I said wiping my hands off on a rag. "It's not like it's Sunday dinner, she won't freak out too much." I laughed.

"Then can I ask you something?" He asked walking over to me.

"You kinda just did." I smiled.

"Letty." He smiled back.

"Go ahead, shoot."

"Why have you been avoiding me all week."

"Hmh, not the type of question that I was expecting but I'll take it... I haven't been avoiding you Dom."

"Oh really?"

"Okay maybe I have but I just didn't know how to tell you about Nicole or even talk to you after our talk."

"Why we've had way more intense talks then that?"

"I know but before I was tell you stuff that happened before I met you and when we were talking that night I was telling you stuff that happened when you were in jail and for some reason it bothered me. I guess I just feel like you should of all ready known or should of been there or something."

"Well none of that stuff would of happened if I was here."

"Yeah right."

"It's true because we would of been together."

"Dom." I signed.

"What you don't think we would of gotten together?"

"Well we're not together now are we?"

"No, but we could be."

"Dom you can't keep it in your pants long enough to be in a serious relationship with me."

"Well form what I hear neither could your last boyfriend."

"Yeah and look what happened to us, I hate him and we don't even talk to each other anymore... Dom I don't want that to happen to us."

"It won't."

"It most likely would."

"You have no faith." He chuckled.

"I'm just being realistic."

"How would you even know though if you don't give it a shot."

"Dom." I sighed. "Think about it, both of my relationships have been crap, you've never been able to stay with one person for longer then what, two weeks? Take my mom for and example she's never been able to have a stable relationship. Look at my parent's they have one of the worse relationships in like the whole history of the world and they got together when they were young too, and I don't think I could handle having a relationship like that."

"Letty listen to me." Dom said talking my face with his hands. "You are nothing like your mother and we are nothing like your parents, and for me I've never wanted to be in a real relationship before and I'm 20 years old I think I'm ready for a serious relationship."

"Dom." I said reaching up to take his hands off his face.

"Let just stop." He said bringing his face to mine until he was inches away from my face.

I was staring into his trying to see what he wanted me to do before he crashed his lips into mine. The kiss started off soft and genital but as I started to kiss him back it got heated, he lifted my on to the car that was next to us as I wrapped my legs around him and pulled him as close to me as possible. His hands ran up the back of my shirt as I wrapped my arms around his neck as we fought for dominance in our heated kiss. I felt his tongue brush my lips so I opened my mouth allowing him to enter as our tongues mingled together. I could help but want more of him, no matter how deep the kiss got or how close we were pushed together I wanted, no I needed more of him. We kissed until we needed to breath and we both pulled away reluctantly and gasped for air. We looked at each other for a brief moment before Dom went in to kiss me again but I turned away quickly.

"We better get home, Mia's probably wondering where we are." I said hopping off the car and pushing pass Dom.

"Did Vince leave us his car?"

"Yeah." I mumbled still trying to catch my breath.

"We really need to get another car." Dom said trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah."

"So did Mia tell you what she was make for dinner?" He tried again.

"Nope." I said shaking my head.

**Dom's P.O.V**

I was trying to start a conversation with Letty after our kiss but she wasn't having it and it kind of scared me. I knew just by the way she kissed me that she wanted me so I don't understand why she wasn't really talking to me.

When we arrived home Letty practically jumped out of the car and rushed inside with me trailing behind her.

"It's about time." Mia said as we walked in.

"Sorry Mi, we were busy." I said kissing her on the top of her head as I stared at Letty.

"Well wash up a little and sit down, the foods getting cold."

"Come on you guys I'm starving." Vince growled.

"Shut up V!" Letty laughed as she slapped him playfully on the back of his head.

I smiled at her laugh and took a seat. Dinner was nice, I could feel Letty's eyes on me but whenever I would look back at her she'd look away quickly. After dinner we all went our separate ways until later that night when we met up to go to the races and of course we were waiting on the ladies.

"Come on you two!" I yelled up the stairs.

"We're coming don't get your panties in a twist." Letty snapped as they walked down the stairs.

"You might as well walk right back up those stairs and change." I order as I saw them walking down the stairs.

"And why is that?" Letty sassed.

"Because I shouldn't be able to see that much of my little sisters skin."

"Come on Dom the girls at the races wear way less close then I'm wearing." Mia defended.

She was wearing a pair of low waist, blue jean, Capri pants with a long-sleeved, pink crop top, with matching pink heels.

"Yeah Mi it's still January and we wouldn't want you to catch a cold." Leon said to her in a joking tone.

"Whatever." Mia said as she sulked back up the stairs.

"No Mia don't give into them!" Letty yelled up the stairs.

"You can follow her up there and change too." I said pointing behind her to the stairs.

"Why Dom? Do you not like my outfit?" She asked as she walked up to me and grabbed the rims of my jacket.

I looked her up and down and licked my lips at the sight of her. Her hair was loose and wavy, she had a little bit of make up on but not too much. She was wearing a pair of tight leather pants and a black leather vest that stopped at her abdomen and looked to have nothing under it because I could see frontal and little side boob.

"I didn't say that." I smiled.

"Well that's good because I'm wearing it no matter what you think." she whispered turning away from me.

A few minutes later Mia came back down stairs with the same pants and shoes on but she was now wearing a different pink shirt thank covered her stomach but was still too tight on her for my liking.

"Let's go." I said as she came down.

I rode to the races with Vince, Leon with Letty, and Mia with Jesse. I was ready to win some money so I could afford to start looking for a new car to drive. I was welcomed to the races by a flock of chasers and everyone came and crowded around us.

"You racin again?" Hector asked

"Yeah" I smiled slipping my arms around the shoulders of the girls on both sides of me.

"Alright it's a 2g buy in."

"I have a better idea." I heard a voice say through the crowd.

"Tran." I heard Letty mumble to Mia who was sitting next to her on Leon's car.

"And would that be?" I asked Tran as he appeared through the crowd.

"Well what about some friendly competition between some old friends for pink slips." He suggested.

"You want to race me for slips?" I asked not knowing if her was being serious or joking.

"Yup, that's what I said isn't it."

"I know, Tran I always knew money meant nothing to you but I thought daddy might get a little mad if you lost one of his cars." I joked half serious.

"Funny Toretto, so are you in or not?"

"No he's not." Vince interrupted.

"Oh no, I'm in." I smirked.

"Then lets go." Tran smiled.

"Dom what are you doing that my car dude!"

"Vince Relax man, I'm not going to lose."

"What if you do Dom? Them I'm carless too!"

"Do you seriously think that I'm going to lose against Tran?"

"Not that you don't have mad skills bro but Trans got more money under that hood then my whole car cost and then there's the fact that you've only raced once since you've been out of the big house man, what if your still a little rusty!"

"Vince Racing to me is like riding a bike, you never forget how to do it. Now trust me I'm not going to lose the damn race." I reassured him as I hopped into the car and pulled up to the starting line.

I looked over and exchanged looks with Tran before turning my attention back to street. Some chick came and walked between both of the cars and hen she lowered her hands we both sped off. I started off in head of Tran just like I always was, I had raced Tran plenty of times before back in high school down at the old railroad tracks but the stakes had never been this close before. Tran quickly caught up though and we were head and head for a few seconds before I pressed the gas a little harder, pulling a few inches ahead of Tran. I was about a half a car lengths ahead of him before he pushed on his NOS.

"Too soon." I smiled to myself as I pushed my NOS and flew ahead of head of him and crossed the finish line first.

**Letty's P.O.V**

I could tell Vince was nervous about Dom's race, hell I would of been too if it was my car he was using. I knew Dom would win but that didn't make it any less nerve wrecking for V. I jumped off Leon's car with Vince as Dom crossed the finish line, everyone was cheering and Vince pulled me into a tight hug as he thanked God for not letting Dom lose his car. As soon as Dom got out of his car the girls were around him immediately, I would be lying if I said I wasn't jealous but what can I do about it we aren't together. I just rolled my eyes and pouted on Leons car as he celebrated with all the skanks. I could see him flirting and groping all those girls as they felt him up and ran their filthy hands all over his body. I guess I was right Dom wasn't ready for a relationship and if it hurt me this much to see him other girls when we aren't even together then I can't even imagine what it would feel like if we were together.

"You ready to go Baby girl?" Leon asked as he back to his car.

"Yeah."

"You alright?"

"I'm fine Leon, Party at the fort?"

"Yup."

"Let's go home then."

Leon went on rant about what happened back at the race scene with him and some girl but I totally tuned out until we got back to the fort. The party had already started by the time we got home and I saw Dom's new Mazda in the driveway, green was defiantly not his color but I guess he can always paint it. I walked into the house to see Dom sitting on the couch watch a girl on each arm, Jesse was smoking in the corner with a few other guys and Vince was playing his guitar with a few girls surrounding him.

"Yo dog what girls do we got up in here?" Leon asked as he made his way over to Jesse in the corner.

More and more people piled into the house and when it got too crowded for me I went upstairs with Mia.

"Hey girl how's it going?" I asked as I plopped down next to her on the bed.

"Just doing homework."

"On a Saturday night with a huge party going on downstairs?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yup."

"How can you concentrate?"

"I've had a lot of practice." She smiled.

"We do throw a lot of parties don't we?"

"Yeah we do."

"How come you never go to any of them?"

"Because I have better things to do then party all the time."

"I guess, but sometime having fun doesn't hurt."

"You should really take your own advice."

"I know."

"So I heard Nicole stopped by the garage earlier."

"Don't remind me." I said rolling my eyes.

"What did she want?"

"She wanted me to forgive her."

"Are you going to?"

"Nope!"

"Good because she does not deserve your forgiveness."

"I just don't get it I could never even imagine sleeping with yours or her boyfriend if you guys had one."

"I know Let it's messed up what she did."

"Nicole and I have been through so much and I had gotten really close with her again after everything happened."

"I'm sorry that I couldn't be here for you during that time."

"Don't be sorry Mia you were dealing with the same thing I was and I'm the one who should of been taking care of you."

"You did Letty, you took care of all of us and I'm not just saying this but I truly don't know where we'd all be without you."

"Thanks Mi that means a lot." I smiled at her before pulling her into a hug.

"Can I tell you something?"

"Of course." She chirped.

"You have to promise not to scream or tell anyone."

"My lips are sealed."

"Pinky swear?"

"Pinky swear." She said giving me her pinky.

"Well earlier today when everyone left the garage me and Dom we sorta kissed."

"What!" She yelped.

"Mi keep it down." I warned.

"Sorry but this is so awesome are you guys like together now?"

"Well did you see him with all those skanks?"

"Yeah." She said biting her lip.

"Well it didn't look like he wanted anything to do with me tonight so I'm guessing not, whenever we're alone he tells me that he wants to be with me but whenever we're in public he's all over the skanks and treats me like one of the guys."

"Well that's what you've always wanted right? To be like one of the guys?"

"No I like hanging with the guys and I hate doing girly shit but that doesn't mean I want Dom to see me as a guy."

"Well seeing that you guys kissed I don't think he see's you as a guy."

"Well I'm not trying to brag or anything but it more like a full on make out session."

"Ewe Let, please I don't need any more information on yours and my brothers kiss besides the fact that you actually kissed."

"Oh so you don't want to he about him hosting me up on the car and our hands roaming all over each other as our-"

"Letty Stop!" Mia yelled in a whinny tone even though she was smiling at me.

"Sorry I thought sisters are suppose to tell each other everything." I smiled

I could see Mia's face light up as you used the words sisters to describe us. She had referred to me as her sister on several different occasions but I've never called her my sister until now. She pulled me into another hug and we stayed like that for a couple of minutes.

"So do want to do each others nails?" She questioned grabbing some nail polish off from her night stand.

"Let me go get us a drink fist." I said hopping off the bed.

The party was still in full swing when I got down stairs, I saw Dom making out with some random girl on the couch and I just stood there staring at them with hatred in my eyes. I looked around the room and saw that the girl dancing a few feet away from me had a lollipop in her month.

"Can I borrow this?" I asked not really caring about the answer as I took it out of her moth and whipped it at the blonde bimbo's head that was making out with Dom.

It hit her right in the middle of the head and the sticky lollipop was now caught in her hair. She pulled away from Dom with a look of disgusted as she felt the back of her head. I just smiled at myself and walked into the kitchen to get me and Mia something to drink.

I grabbed a corona for myself and a Snapple for Mia because I know she hates any type of alcohol unless it's fruity, just as I was about to walk out of the kitchen I ran straight into Dom.

"Where have you been hiding?" He asked looking down at me as I took a few steps away from him. "What's the matter Let do you not like touching me now?"

"No you just smell like skanks." I said scrunching my nose at him.

"Would you happen to know how Ashley got this lollipop stuck in here hair?" He asked holding up a lollipop that had blond hair stuck to it.

"Nope." I smiled as I pushed by him.

"Wait." He said grabbing my arm and pulling me back so I was in front of him again.

"What?" I asked crossing my arms in front of me.

"You seemed upset at the races and I just want make sure you're okay."

"Wow you could actually see me through that parade skanks that were groping you?"

"So you did notice?"

"Of course Dom everyone noticed!" I snapped.

"So that's why you were pouting on Leons car all night." He laughed.

"It's not funny!" I yelled punching him on the arm.

"Ow what was that for?"

"Being an ass!"

"Look I'm sorry Let but you're cute when you're jealous and damn sexy when you're mad." He chuckled.

"I'm not jealous!" I said sternly.

"Sure your not." He smiled.

"Dom I'm serious I don't care what you do or who you fuck, so please just go hook up with your skank and leave me alone." I said walking away.

"Letty." He said talking my hand causing me to stop in my track. He intertwined our fingers and turned towards me.

"Stop."

"Stop what?" He question lifting my chin up with his other hand and once I was looking at him he grabbed my other hand.

"Your drunk." I whispered.

"Maybe." He whispered getting close to my face, brushing his lips against mine.

I pulled away from him before he could kiss me and shook my head at him as ripped our hands apart.

"No." I shaking my head at him.

"Come on Let all I could think about all night long was kissing you."

"Is that why you were playing tonsil hokey with that skank on the couch?"

"We're not together!" He defended motioning his finger between us.

"Exactly and that's because you do things like you did tonight."

"Tell me that you want to be my girlfriend and all that stuff will stop."

"No I'm not going to tell you that I want to be your girlfriend especially when I don't want to be."

"Everyone can tell that that's not true, you've always wanted me and now I want you too so lets make it happen."

"It doesn't work like that Dom."

"Why not? You want me and I want you."

"Because It's not that simple, it can't be that simple!"

"It can be as simple as we wanted to be just tell me that you want to be with me and that's all that it will take."

"You think way to much of yourself Toretto, I think you just want yourself."

"Why won't you just admit it Letty?"

"Because Dom we aren't even together and it made really upset tonight when you were all over those skanks."

"That was just to get a reaction out of you, I would never flirt with them for real."

"So you made me feel like crap just to get a rise out of me?"

"Yeah."

"Your such an asshole." I said shaking my head at him.

"Your not mad are you?" He asked you his sensitive tone.

"Oh no Dom I'm not mad, I'm furious and let me tell you pay back's a bitch." I smirked evilly at him before exiting the kitchen with mine and Mia's drinks.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review. I know I'm not really good at doing the love scenes so if you guys have any pointers on how to make them any better let me know. **


	74. I really want you!

**So It's been like a week since I've updated but I've been busy with school and soccer so from now on I'll probably only be update on the weekends. I'll try to get two get two in but I'm not promising anything, thanks for the reviews!**

**Letty's P.O.V**

* * *

I hate Spanish class, it's not that it's hard it's actually the complete opposite because already know the language but I have to take a foreign language and I choose this one because I knew it would be easy for me. I tuned out of class within the first five minutes and I've been trying to think of ways to get Dom back for the little stunt he pulled a few nights ago at the races. I've turned up the flirtation with Dom just a little bit so when I do get him back hopefully it will hurt a little more. By the end of the day I still didn't know what I was going to do about Dom but I figured I'd know what to do when the time comes.

When I arrived at the garage after school I saw all the guy working hard on there cars so I quietly went in the back to change. I came out to see Dom staring at car trying to figure out what's wrong with.

"What's up?" I asked sneaking up from behind him and placing my hand on his lower back.

"I can't figure out what's wrong with this damn car."

"How long have you been working on it?"

"About an hour." He said rubbing his forehead.

"Well did you check the spark plugs?"

"No, I didn't even think of that."

"We maybe you should." I smiled scratching my nails lightly against his back.

He went back over to the car and adjusted the spark plugs, then he hopped in the car and started her up.

"Well what do you know." I chuckled as he rushed out of the car and pulled me into a hug.

"I told you I was a better mechanic then you Papi." I smirked

"Keep dreamin kid." He chuckled as he kissed my cheek and patted me on the butt before walked back to the car.

I caught Dom staring at me a few times well we worked I flashed him a small smile every time I caught him just so he knew I knew he was looking at me.

"So when are you going to remodel the outside of this thing?" I questioned as me and Dom drove back to the fort in his green Mazda.

"Why you don't like the green?"

"No I like it, but it just doesn't suit you."

"What does suit me?"

I smiled at him before leaning towards him from my seat.

"Something fun, wild, you know a little fiery, maybe a little feisty. Like red with flames or something." I said in a whispered tine as I traced circles on his arm.

"That sounds like something that fits you."

"Well I guess you and the car have something in common." I said as I inched over so I was only a near inch away from his face.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah."

I let out a slight breath before I brought my lips to his jaw bone and made my way down his neck.

"You know you're making it really hard to drive." Dom said nervously.

I didn't stop though I kept going to we pulled into the driveway and Dom stopped the car. I brought my head up a little and he lifted my chin so I could bring my lips to his but as soon as he went into kiss me I pulled away quickly.

"What's wrong?" He asked in a frustrated tone.

"Nothing I just don't want to kiss you?"

"Why?"

"Because I doubt you've disinfected yourself from that skank you were tonguing the other night."

"Are you seriously still pissed about that?"

"Yeah Dom I am."

"I told you I was only doing that to get a rise out of you so I could tell if you

still liked me or not."

"Bullshit you asshole don't lie to me, you did that because you were parting and looking to get it in just like you always do. If I didn't like you I obviously wouldn't of kissed you back earlier that day."

"Look Letty I'm sorry it was a stupid thing to do and I'm such an ass for taking it that far and letting myself get that drunk that I lost control with that girl but I swear my attentions where only to benefit us."

"How on earth did you think that was going to benefit us in any way?"

"I don't know Let, all I know is that I want to be with you and I really wish you'd give me that chance."

"Why should I give you a chance when you've already hurt me?"

"Because you're all I think about all day long everyday, When we kiss I feel like I'm in heaven kissing an angle expect in your case it's more like imp kissing satins spun, but that's okay because you're fun and adventurous and you always keep me on my feet , you're not afraid to call me out on my bullshit Letty and I like that, You're not just after me for sex like all the other girls you actually like me for me or at least you use to before I screwed everything up like I always do."

"Well you haven't screwed up completely."

"No?"

"No." I smiled shaking my head at him, I leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the lips before I hopped out of the car and went inside for dinner.

"What took you guys so long you've been out there for hours." Vince stated as we walked in.

"Sorry we were talking." I said taking a seat.

"Sure you were." He smirked.

"No we really were." Dom stated as he sat down too.

I spent the whole dinner thinking about what happened with Dom, maybe I should get him back I really don't want to take one step forward and three steps back. I'm finally getting somewhere with Dom and it meant a lot to me that he finally opened up like that because he rarely ever does. I'm just not sure if I can trust him yet or not, I'm afraid to try because I don't want to get my heart broken again and I'm sure it would be ten times worse with Dom then it was Jeff.

After dinner all the Vince and Leon went out, Mia was doing her homework in her room and Jesse was in his room working on some knew car modifications from his laptop. He's barley been here two weeks and he already fits in perfectly, Dom tried to get him to go back to school but it's know use he won't budge and I guys it's his decision so we all need support him.

I was on dishes duty tonight and when I finished I grabbed a corona out of the fridge and went in the living room.

"Didn't grab me one?" Dom asked as I walked into the kitchen.

"I didn't know you were in here." I said sitting down next to him on the couch.

"No problem I'll just share with you." He said taking the corona out of my hands.

"Hey!" I yelled as he took a swing of it.

"What scared of my germs?"

"No I'm scared of whatever germs out have still lingering around inside you from all of those girls."

"Whatever." He said trying to hand the corona back to me.

"Keep it."

"Gladly." He smiled.

"So what are we watching?"

"Lakers game."

"Who's winning?"

"Lakers, duh."

"Right." I smiled leaning back into the couch.

"So I've noticed that you haven't been home in awhile is there a reason for that?" he asked in a concerned tone.

"Why does it matter do you not like me here Dom?"

"I love you here, I was just making sure."

"No nothings wrong, or at least any wronger then it usually is. It's Aid's last week with David before he leaves again so she's not home and usually only tend to be there when she is just to make sure she's safe."

"David's been doing that job for awhile, how much longer does he have on his contract."

"18 months and then he's done and Adriana has her dad back full time."

"I bet he's glad about that."

"Yup, she is two."

"What about you and your dad? How are things there?"

"Okay I guess, we've been better but we've also been worse. He's in Detroit right now working on some music stuff and spending sometime with Elena."

"Is she like your sister or your cousin because that whole situation confuses me."

I laughed slightly. "She's legally my sister but biologically my cousin."

"What happened to her parents?"

"Her dad was never in the picture and his parents disowned him because of it and that's why she's able to live with them and for here mom all I know is what I've herded."

"And what would that be?"

"She's my moms twin sister, they left home at a young age and after she had Elena she was really stressed out and then one night she just packed her stuff up and left."

"Who told you that?"

"My uncles told me, there's more to the story I just can't remember it."

"What about your mom, where's she?"

"I actually think she's at my house right now, another very good reason not to go home."

"You two still don't get along?"

"No not even a little."

"Then how come you invited her to lunch after my dad died."

"I felt bad for her because of something my dad did but the sorrow was shortly lived."

"I never thanked you for being there for-"

"Dom stop, we're family I was glad to do it."

"I know but it means a lot to me there you were there to comfort us and you continued to take care of the garage even after I left."

"Well you're welcome. I'm here for you whenever you need me. Now lets stop being corny and watch the damn game." I smiled as I nudged into him and he put his arm around me.

I ended up with my hand on the inside of Dom's leg, I looked up at him a smiled a his neck.

"What?" He questioned.

"You have a hickey." I smiled poking it gently.

"I wonder who that is from."

I smiled at him before placed a small kiss over the hickey on his neck and the I leaned into him and rested my head on his chest as we watched the game.

* * *

**Sorry this was so short but I wasn't sure how far I wanted them to go just yet so if I stop it there it ends on a happy note and it gives me time to decide. Let me know if you think it's too soon for them to be together or if I should just get them together all ready. I would also like to hear your guys opinions about Letty getting Dom back or not, Should I do it? I'll try to update as soon as I can, thanks for reading and please review!**


End file.
